Parce que je suis ta meilleure amie, Edward
by tiftouff19
Summary: Les amis, c'est bien connu, ça va ça vient. Peu sont encore là quand on en a vraiment besoin... Edward lui, si ! All Human. Rated M bien spécifié!
1. Chapter 1

**B'soir-'jour tout le monde ! **

**Voilà, une nouvelle histoire sur fanfictions. Une de plus me direz-vous. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ce sera ****ma dernière en solo****. Lassitude je suppose & envie de m'investir dans ma fiction personnelle que j'ai malheureusement délaissé... J'ai toujours des projets d'écriture en duo avec quelques auteures de ce site, mais qui n'arriveront pas dans l'immédiat. Je profite de la fin proche de Jardin Public pour lancer cette histoire, qui m'est venue comme ça. **

**J'vous préviens de suite, vous risquez d'être surprises avec cette histoire (**Et oui, ça me fait marrer ^^**).**

**J'ignore combien de chapitres cette histoire comportera, mais je m'oriente vers une trentaine environ. Elle aura probablement divers points de vue parmi les protagonistes, faut varier les plaisirs. Mais je pense que malgré tout, elle penchera plus du côté d'Edward. Elle sera corrigée par **PtiteWam** en personne, j'en ai de la chance ! Bien sûr, vous vous en doutez, Stephenie Meyer est la seule à toucher des droits d'auteure pour les personnages de Twilight. **

**Concernant le rythme de publication, je préfère ne pas en annoncer. Vous me connaissez, je suis plutôt d'un genre assez régulier, mais il se peut qu'il faille attendre une quinzaine de jours avant d'avoir la suite. Je préfère ne pas me prononcer à ce sujet, d'autant plus que mon été sera blindé avec mes stages, mais rassurez-vous, vous n'attendrez pas six mois entre les deux.**

**C'est un premier chapitre, je sais qu'il est dur de se prononcer à partir de si peu. Mais je compte sur vous !**

**Je vous embrasse, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**Tiffany.**

**-o-o-o-**

**~ POINT DE VUE D'EDWARD CULLEN ~**

L'orage battait son plein dehors. Vivre dans une forêt éloignés de tout a parfois des avantages, mais quelquefois des inconvénients. En cas d'intempérie comme ce soir, ça peut inquiéter.

La villa possédait de grandes baies vitrées dans la plupart des pièces, ce qui fait que nous étions en ligne directe avec le mauvais temps. Les éclairs presque incessants éclairaient ma chambre. Je quittais la salle de bains en bas de pyjama avec mon tee-shirt blanc, sortant de ma douche. J'observais quelques minutes la forêt majestueusement impressionnante sous ce sale temps.

_C'est quand même beau... Vous savez, la magie de ces moments-là où la nature, et rien que la nature, se laisse aller... _

Je me tournais, ayant une pensée pour mes parents. Ils avaient choisi la prudence : ils avaient été invité à un cocktail de bienfaisance sur Port Angeles, mais vu le temps qui s'abattait sur la région, ils avaient loué une chambre d'hôtel pour ne pas avoir à rentrer sous l'orage. _Noble iniative ! Ca m'éviterait de me faire du souci en voyant l'heure tourner et en ne les voyant pas rentrer ! _

Cette maison était immensément... vide quand personne n'était là. Alice passait le week-end chez Jasper, son bon et couillon Jasper, toujours à ses pieds. Ces deux-là s'étaient bien trouvés : aussi discret qu'elle est fantasque, aussi retiré qu'elle est chaleureuse. Après avoir hésité, surtout pour la faire râler, j'avais accordé ma "bénédiction symbolique" à leur couple. Jasper vivait seul avec sa mère, Maria. Ce n'était pas une mère très présente, et elle ne s'intéressait à son fils que lorsqu'elle manquait d'argent, ou qu'elle avait besoin de se fabriquer une image de bonne maman tendre et aimante. Jasper ne connaissait pas son père, mais il ne cherchait pas à savoir.

Ma petite soeur de seize ans était tombée amoureuse de ce beau blond aux yeux gris acier âgé de presque trois ans de plus qu'elle, et ne l'avait plus quittée depuis pratiquement deux ans. Elle projetait déjà d'un grand mariage, et Jasper la tempérait. _Il n'avait pas la tâche facile, mais elle était étonnamment plus calme en sa présence. _

J'ai aussi un frère, Emmett, de vingt et un an tout juste, vivant déjà à Seattle avec Rosalie, dans leur petit appartement. Mon frérot, sympa et pas mauvais bougre dans le fond, n'avait jamais été du genre fidèle, et il avait eu plusieurs relations houleuses avant de trouver Rose, qui le maniait à la baguette. L'histoire ne nous racontait pas s'il avait eu des aventures extra-conjugales, mais honnêtement ça n'aurait étonné personne ici. Emmett n'était pas du genre "un biscuit pour une seule tasse de thé"... Rosalie a assez de poigne pour le contenir, mais il semblerait qu'elle soit une toute autre personne avec lui. _Pour l'instant, ils font leur petit bazar ensemble. _

Quant à moi, j'étais encore au lycée. Dix-huit ans, bientôt dix-neuf. J'avais redoublé ma dernière année, échouant au bac. Une petite-amie occasionnellement, rien d'exceptionnel. J'étais entouré d'un bon groupe d'amis fidèles : Jacob, Seth, Paul, Jasper et Bella. Je les connaissais depuis la maternelle pratiquement, si ce n'est plus pour Bella. Nous avions été à la nourrice ensemble même si j'avais un an de plus qu'eux, et mon redoublement m'a ramené dans leur classe. Jasper, c'était sa première qu'il avait repiqué, perturbé par la vie remplie de frasques de sa mère. Maintenant, nous étions tous dans la même classe et je partageais ma paillasse avec Bella.

Par la force des choses, elle était devenue ma meilleure amie. Celle à qui je confiais tout, et celle qui me confiait tout. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de secrets l'un pour l'autre et je savais qu'en toute circonstance, j'étais prêt à me sacrifier pour elle, comme elle pourrait le faire pour moi. Bref, Bella c'est Bella. _Je sais aussi que si ma copine ne lui plaît pas, elle dégage direct. De même que si son mec ne me plaît pas, il vire aussi sec ! _

C'est une règle entre nous. Ca évite les cons, comme nous avions pu en croiser. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Tanya, et ma petite-amie de l'époque était jalouse rien qu'en voyant son prénom dans mon répertoire de portable. Un jour, je lui ais dit : " Bella, c'est Bella, j'te préviens..." _Evidemment, ça ne lui a pas plu ! _En fait, Bella est ma meilleure amie. La meilleure de chez la meilleure. Celle qui fait que si on n'a pas au minimum six textos par jour, on se demande si elle fait la gueule.

_C'est pathologique, pensent les gens. _Alice, elle, appelle ça de l'amour. Mais c'est de l'amitié. Intense, mais de l'amitié. Et tout est très clair entre nous, même si parfois je l'avoue, ça a pu être ambigu. Ca l'était au début du moins. Maintenant, on sait gérer. Je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle... c'est juste que vivre pratiquement avec une femme, s'en décoller uniquement pour dormir ou aller aux WC, ça rend les choses plus difficiles à éclaircir quoi. _Mais maintenant, c'est fait ! Et on sait très bien que nous sommes amis. _

J'observais notre photo sur ma table de chevet en souriant. Elle avait été prise dans son jardin chez son père, en plein été. On avait bien ri, nous avions fait une soirée à la belle étoile. Nous avions veillé tard, discutant de tout et de rien sous la voie lactée.

_Mes meilleurs souvenirs. _

Depuis quelques temps, Bella était un peu différente. Elle sortait moins, travaillait davantage ses cours. Elle nous avait expliqué que Charlie avait mal supporté son dernier bulletin qui, effectivement, était tout juste moyen. _Le chef Swan n'est pas très regardant sur ça, même si effectivement il se sent rassuré quand sa fille assure un minimum d'efforts... _Bella avait toujours été la plus sérieuse de la bande de toute façon !

Je fermais le store électrique, laissant dehors ce temps infernal. _Au dodo mon pote ! _Je me couchais sous l'épaisse couverture moelleuse, dans mon matelas confortable. J'attrapais un magazine qui traînait au sol et m'enchaînais à la lecture d'un article passionnant sur la nouvelle volvo quand la sonnette retentit, me faisant bondir.

_Merde ! Putain ! 23h45... Un psychopathe ? _

J'attendis un instant, franchement un peu trouillard. Mais la sonnerie se fit insistante et je décidais de descendre.

- C'est qui ?

- Edward ! Ouvre !

- Bella ?

J'ouvrais, et trouvais ma meilleure amie détrempée par la pluie, sa vieille chevrolet rouge rouillé garée dans l'allée. Elle tremblait.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais... ici...

Sans que je ne comprenne, elle s'effondra en larmes dans mes bras.

- BELLA !

Elle s'accrocha à mon tee-shirt comme un noyé aurait pu s'accrocher à une planche en pleine mer. Je l'attirais à l'intérieur, et elle se laissa glisser contre la porte boisée épaisse, pleurant tout son saoul.

_Ma Bella... _

- Bella, tu dois me parler...


	2. Chapter 2 : Savoir et ne rien dire

**Salut à toutes (**de mes vacances toujours, donc je m'éternise pas!**).**

**Je voulais SINCEREMENT vous remercier toutes du fond du coeur pour l'accueil super que vous avez fait à ma dernière fanfiction ! J'ai été plus qu'étonnée, et enchantée de toutes vous voir ici ! C'est vraiment super pour moi, et écrire pour vous aura été un des moments les plus gratifiants de ma vie. Et c'est sincère.**

**Je suis encore en vacances jusqu'à lundi, la connexion et l'ordinateur ne m'appartenant pas (**merci Nathou pour le prêt d'ailleurs, envoie-moi la facture!**), je ne m'éternise pas. **

**B'lecture à toutes, et bon week-end ! **

**Prenez soin de vous ! **

**Tiftouff. **

**-o-o-o-**

_**Chapitre 2 : Savoir et ne rien dire**_

**~ POINT DE VUE D'EDWARD ~**

Ca, c'était il y a un mois. Et j'avais pris la plus grosse tarte dans ma tête de toute ma vie.

Bella enceinte.

Bella qui attend un p'tit bébé. Bella qui a laissé dépasser les délais pour avorter.

Et Bella qui pleure toute la nuit, parce qu'elle ne veut pas de ce bébé.

_Et merde ! _

Au bout d'environ quatre heures le soir de son arrivée, elle avait fini par arrêter de suffoquer et de s'étouffer dans ses larmes. J'avais bien cru que j'allais être obligé d'appeler un médecin, tant ça me paraissait insurmontable. Elle avait pleuré, bousillant ma chemise. Mais bon, c'est qu'une foutue chemise que je pourrai me racheter. Bella, elle, n'allait pas pouvoir racheter ça.

" Je ne crois pas pouvoir oublier ses yeux remplis de larmes qui se levaient vers moi.

- En... enceinte... Je suis enceinte...

_Le choc, la minie crise cardiaque quoi ! _

- Mais... enceinte comme... enfin un bébé... tout ça quoi ?

Elle s'était remise à pleurer de plus belle. "

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis, et elle était dans son quatrième mois de grossesse. Elle se cachait. Franchement, je n'avais jamais vu une femme enceinte avec si peu de ventre, c'était impressionnant ! Des vêtements amples cachaient son ventre au lycée, et son père étant peu présent et pas franchement perspicace, il n'avait rien remarqué encore. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps chez moi, et franchement, j'avais envie d'en parler à mon père. _Je ne sais pas si c'est bien bon qu'elle se refuse à tout examen médical en étant enceinte, mais j'avais juré de me taire... _

J'étais le seul à savoir. Le seul à qui elle ait parlé et franchement, ça m'angoissait de savoir que j'avais promis de n'en parler à qui que ce soit. J'avais envie de me confier de façon irrésistible à une personne extérieure, mais Bella m'en aurait voulu. Beaucoup.

Alors voilà, nous avions notre routine du lycée, à ceci près que je ne la lâchais plus d'une semelle. Elle trouvait ça agaçant, et elle me cherchait des noises dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. _Mais c'est ma meilleure amie, et si je veux lui dire "merde", je ne me gène pas ! _

Aujourd'hui, nous avions sport tous ensemble. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait assisté à chaque cours, et avait participé. _Comment elle fait, sérieux ? _Je la retrouvais dans le gymnase avec un tee-shirt relativement large, un bras en travers de son ventre. Je la rejoignais dans le coin de la salle, un poil inquiet. _Elle n'est pas censée se reposer, et tout ce trafalgar ?_

- Ca va ?

- Oui... Dis, Edward...

- Ouais ?

- Tu peux me prêter ta veste de jogging pour la séance ?

Elle semblait inquiète, et pudique.

- La mienne est trop serrée et...

- Bien sûr attends, reste là...

Je courrais jusqu'au vestiaire des mecs, attrapais ma veste et revins près d'elle.

- Tiens...

- Merci Edward...

Elle se couvrait jusqu'au cou. Notre prof arrivait, avec son regard sévère.

- Allez ! On sort dehors, on va s'échauffer et on fait trois tours du stade pour commencer...

Bella et moi marchions jusqu'au stade et j'observais mon amie s'échauffer.

_Bella enceinte... Putain j'le crois pas quoi... _

- Swan !

Elle se retournait vers la prof.

- Oui ?

- Vous comptez aller au ski ?

Bella s'étonnait.

- Votre veste...

- Non...

_Et merde ! _

- Vous allez attraper la mort habillée comme ça !

- J'ai froid...

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel, me donnant déjà chaud. Bella était bien rouge, sans doute à cause de la chaleur ambiante. _Elle va étouffer ! _

- Vous transpirez ?

Bella opinait et la prof s'approchait.

- Vous avez pas l'air dans votre assiette... Vous pouvez rester sur le bord si vous voulez...

Je m'attendais à ce que Bella dise non. Sincèrement. Je m'y attendais.

- Non ça va...

- Comme vous voudrez... Si ça ne va pas mieux, vous vous arrêtez...

- Merci madame...

Nous commencions à trottiner tranquillement, à un rythme correct. _Enfin au rythme de Bella... _

Le groupe avait évidemment pris de l'avance, et nous étions à la traîne. Je ne cessais de lui jeter des coups d'oeil, un peu inquiet je devais bien le reconnaître. Je guettais... je sais pas moi... un malaise, ou quelque chose...

- Dis Bella...

- Hmm ?

- C'est pas déconseillé de courir dans... ton état ?

Elle ralentissait progressivement, pour se mettre à marcher. Elle transpirait à grosses gouttes, mais ne posait pas la veste.

- Je ne sais pas, Edward... J'ai jamais été...

Mais elle se tut, car un groupe de filles plutôt cancaneuses passait à notre niveau en courant. Elles nous jetaient un pan d'œil, mais nous n'en avions cure. Jasper lui, était déjà devant, courant en solitaire, son casque de mp3 vissé sur les oreilles.

- Si tu te sens pas bien, tu peux toujours dire que t'es malade...

- Oui...

Malgré tout, elle continua l'exercice, tout en s'accordant des pauses en marchant et en respirant à un certain rythme. La prof la surveillait de près, et nous rejoignîmes les vestiaires environ une heure plus tard, après avoir plus traîné que couru.

Elle me paraissait relativement blanche, malgré ses affirmations contraires. Elle ne m'attendit pas, et s'enfonçait dans les vestiaires des filles. Quand elle en ressortit à peine dix minutes plus tard, elle était de nouveau emmitouflée dans un pull épais.

- Hé Swan, tu resteras longtemps pucelle si tu continues à porter des fringues aussi hideux !

_Connard de Tyler ! _Bella baissait le regard, et je l'attirais contre moi pour nous diriger vers le bus. Nous retrouvions ma sœur, en train de faire du bouche à bouche avec Jasper, ainsi que les copains.

- Vous venez ce soir ? On se fait une virée au bar...

Nous avions l'habitude de nous retrouver chez moi, pour faire nos devoirs ensemble. Je ramenais généralement Bella vers 22h chez elle, quand le chef Swan montait déjà se coucher. _J'sais pas s'il s'imaginait pas des trucs sur Bella et moi... A chaque fois j'avais droit à un regard assassin. _

- Je pensais aller chez Edward... murmurait-elle.

J'opinais. _J'peux pas la laisser seule avec sa grossesse... _

_Honnêtement, elle me fait peur à réagir ainsi... Elle ne prend pas soin d'elle... Comme si elle ne l'acceptait pas... Et fallait qu'on en parle. _Mais j'ai dix-huit ans, et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je dois faire...

- On a qu'à tous aller à la maison, non ?

Bella me regardait, presque désespérée. _J'peux définitivement pas l'abandonner. Elle ne m'abandonnerait pas, elle ! _

- On a du boulot, Alice...

Elle râlait, et se tournait vers Jasper pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser. Ce p'tit bout de bonne femme qui le manie à la baguette... _Quel caractère ! _

- Et toi tu viens mon Jazz ?

Il soupirait, levait les yeux au ciel, et se penchait avec un léger sourire pour l'embrasser.

- Bien sûr que je viens...

- Tu vas prévenir ta mère ?

Il haussait les épaules.

- Elle se fera pas de soucis de toute façon, alors...

Alice l'attirait à elle pour l'embrasser. _Et les revoilà dans leur bulle... et en plus il met la langue ce salaud ! Beurk ! _

Nous montions dans le bus et je prenais place aux côtés de Bella. Angela, une amie à nous, s'installait derrière.

- Alors vous deux ? On vous voit toujours collés en ce moment...

Je souriais à Angie. Bella, elle, se perdait dans ses pensées, accoudée contre la vitre, les yeux rivés sur le paysage. Ce n'était pas évident de devoir se taire. On se mettait en marge de nos potes, et ils le voyaient bien. _Les questions allaient finir par arriver, et j'ignorais comment Bella voulait y répondre. En fait, j'ignorais totalement comment elle allait gérer cette grossesse... Il me semblait que le plus urgent était de l'inciter à retourner à l'hôpital prendre des rendez-vous avec une gynéco, quelqu'un qui pourrait lui faire des échographies, et une sage-femme._

Parce qu'elle va accoucher. Fatalement dans quelques mois, ça arrivera.

Le bus nous posait en bas du chemin de la villa, et nous grimpions à pieds jusqu'à la maison. Jasper et Alice marchaient devant à vive allure, tandis que Bella et moi avions un rythme plus modéré. Elle s'arrêta pourtant à mi-chemin, et se penchait un peu.

- Bella...

- C'est rien... Je suis un peu... essoufflée...

Elle soufflait fortement, appuyée contre un arbre. Il restait environ deux cent cinquante mètres avant d'arriver à la maison.

- Viens, je vais te porter...

Elle se redressait et passait ses bras autour de mon cou. J'attrapais ses jambes pour les mettre autour de ma taille et la portais sur mon dos jusqu'à la maison. _Elle pèse à peine plus lourd que d'habitude... c'est pas normal._

Jasper et Alice étaient déjà autour de la table à dévorer une collation bien méritée.

- Vous voulez quoi ?

Bella s'asseyait à côté de ma sœur et se tartinait un sandwich de pâte chocolatée. J'en fis de même, et nous servis un grand verre de lait. La seule à vraiment parler était Alice, qui racontait des tonnes et des tonnes de choses dont tout le monde se fichait.

- Alors j'ai bien essayé de faire comprendre à Lauren que cette jupe noire, démodée depuis au moins deux ans, ne s'accordait pas DU TOUT avec ce haut jaune pisseux affreux, mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir ! Et le pire c'est ce qu'elle m'a répondu... Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a répondu Jasper ? Elle m'a dit que...

Mais Jasper la fit taire en lui plaçant une brioche dans la bouche.

- Mange !

Nous éclations de rire. _Il ne la ménageait pas ! _Alice retirait le goûter de sa bouche.

- Hey !

Elle tenta de lui faire pareil, mais il fut plus rapide.

- Cherche pas, j'ai le dessus !

Elle se levait en riant et grimpait littéralement sur lui pour tenter de l'étouffer par sa brioche.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir...

- Alice... arrête... pitié !

Bella les regardait, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Le temps de lui faire un clin d'oeil, Jasper et Alice partageaient leur salive, elle assise à califourchon sur lui...

_Ah non hein ! _

- Pas dans un lieu public, merde !

Alice se retournait, visiblement furieuse.

- T'as qu'à monter dans ta piaule si t'es pas content !

Bella se levait.

- Bonne idée... Tu viens Edward ?

- Ahh oui ! Aucune chance que je regarde ça ! Vraiment !

_Je crois que j'aurais préféré prendre une bougie entre les fesses plutôt que d'assister à cette horreur de Jasper tripotant ma soeur ! Bien sûr, elle n'était plus vierge... C'était dur d'ignorer les gémissements émanant de sa chambre le week-end... mais flûte ! _

Puis moi j'ai personne en ce moment, alors...

Bella et moi nous faufilions à l'étage avec le reste du plateau de la collation, et elle s'installait en tailleur sur mon lit. Je prenais place à côté d'elle.

- J'ai faim...

- Bah mange...

Je grignotais quelques biscuits, mais Bella dévorait littéralement. Je m'allongeais sur mon flanc droit, la tête posée sur ma main et piochais. J'éclatais de rire en voyant Bella avaler tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

- Tu vas nous pondre un sumo, toi !

Elle eut un petit rire en croquant un cookie, et je crois que c'est la première fois que je la vis plaisanter au sujet de sa grossesse.

- C'est normal ces envies... Non ?

- J'sais pas... On peut regarder sur internet si tu veux... Même si c'est pas toujours fiable...

- Ok...

Je la laissais terminer son goûter et attrapais mon ordinateur portable. Une fois lancé sur le net, je tapais dans un moteur de recherches les envies de femmes enceintes.

- Poireaux en vinaigrette, bananes, bonbons acides...

Bella frissonnait en regardant les réponses fournies par ces mamans.

- Des poireaux... Qui peut avoir envie d'un poireau ?

- Pas moi... Mais ça compte pas, j'suis pas enceinte ! riais-je.

Elle tapa mon épaule.

- T'es con, c'est pas possible !

Je parcourais la page web, mais Bella ferma l'écran.

- C'est bon... On a vu que c'était normal...

- Tu veux pas en savoir plus ?

- Non...

Je coupais l'ordinateur et m'agenouillais sur le lit derrière elle. J'entrepris de lui faire un petit massage.

- Ca va te faire du bien...

Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour fermer les yeux et émettre un petit gémissement.

- Ca fait du bien...

Mes mains naviguaient sur son dos jusqu'à ses reins, et je remontais doucement par-dessus son haut.

- Ne t'arrête jamais s'il te plaît...

Je continuais ma démarche, et fus étonné d'en éprouver des frissons. _Je sais, c'est étrange... C'est ma meilleure amie, et elle s'abandonne pleinement à mes mains comme ça... Elle me confie son secret... Et elle me fait encore confiance... _

Au bout d'une bonne dizaine de minutes, j'arrêtais le massage et m'allongeais sur mon lit. Bella posa le plateau au sol et retirait ses chaussures, avant d'enlever cet immonde pull qui appartenait sûrement à Charlie.

- Allez, viens là ma belle...

Elle s'allongeait sur le dos, sa tête contre mon épaule droite, légèrement positionnée en travers. Je passais mon bras droit en travers son buste, et elle accrocha ses mains à ma peau.

Longtemps, nous restions silencieux. _J'aimerais tant qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle ressent, pourquoi elle ne considère pas sa grossesse..._

J'embrassais le haut de son crâne.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux toucher ton ventre ?

_Question à la con... mais honnêtement j'avais encore du mal à y croire..._

Elle relevait la tête vers moi.

- Mais Edward...

- Si tu veux pas, c'est rien... C'était par curiosité...

Finalement, contre toute attente, elle souleva pudiquement son haut et me permis de déposer ma paume sur le renflement de son ventre. _Excellent ! _

- C'est bizarre...

Effectivement, c'était plus que bizarre. J'veux dire... un bébé là... Dans le ventre de Bella... Je ne saurais dire combien de temps je laissais ma main contre ce petit être, mais ça avait quelque chose d'étrange, et de réconfortant à la fois.

_Il y a bien un bébé là-dessous... _

Finalement, elle retira d'elle-même ma paume, rougissante, et rabaissais son haut.

- Tu le sens ?

- Qui ?

- Le bébé...

Elle haussait les épaules.

- Je ressens pleins de choses en moi... C'est bizarre... Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur mon corps alors...

- Excuse-moi Bella, mais il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe...

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu ne te fais pas suivre ? C'est dangereux si tu veux mon avis...

Elle se redressait sur son coude gauche et me regardait.

- Edward... S'il te plaît... On avait dit pas de questions...

Je l'imitais dans sa position, face à elle.

- Mais Bella...

Elle baissait la tête.

- Edward... Si j'avais pu avorter, je l'aurais fait...

_Je veux bien qu'elle soit très jeune pour avoir cet enfant... mais quand même..._

- Ce bébé n'était pas prévu et...

- Tu en as parlé au père ?

Sans que je ne comprenne, son menton se mit à trembler et elle fit "non" de la tête avant de baisser le regard.

- Bella...

- Je ne peux pas te dire qui est le père...

_Ca ne me disait rien de bon, ça ! _Mais Bella a visiblement beaucoup de peine, et je suis son ami. Je pressais sa main.

- D'accord... Je ne te forcerai pas à me répondre... Calme-toi...

J'embrassais son front.

- M...Merci...

- De rien... Mais je veux juste savoir une chose... Tu n'as pas été violée au moins ? Ou quelque chose du genre ?

Immédiatement, elle répondit par la négative.

- Tu es sûre ?

Elle s'essuyait les joues d'un revers de main.

- Oui... J'étais consentante...

- Sûre ?

- Je te le jure, Edward !

Elle ne mentait pas. Je la connaissais comme ma poche, et elle ne me mentait pas.

_Bon sang, mais qui ça peut être ?_

- D'accord... Mais tu sais Bella... Tu seras obligée d'en parler... Tu vas accoucher... Tu vas avoir besoin d'être suivie... Tu pourrais mettre ta santé, et ta vie en danger. Sans compter celle du petit... Imagine ce que dira ton père, ou ta mère, quand ils apprendront que tu es enceinte depuis déjà quatre mois environ ?

Elle se rallongeait sur moi, se pelotonnant contre mon torse, sa main agrippant mon tee-shirt.

- Pas maintenant Edward... J'ai juste besoin que tu sois là...

Je caressais son dos et son flanc doucement avant d'entrelacer mes doigts avec les siens posés sur mon torse.

- Je suis là... T'as ma parole...

Pour toute réponse, elle se serra encore plus contre moi, me faisant sentir son petit ventre. Elle ferma les yeux et bientôt, sa respiration se fit plus lente et régulière. Elle s'était endormie, trouvant un peu de repos pour elle et son bébé.

_J'ignorais ce qu'elle comptait faire, mais une chose était apparente, et m'alarmais déjà : elle ne s'en préoccupait pas le moins du monde._

Elle se met en danger. Toute seule. Et elle met aussi ce bébé en danger. Je sais qu'elle ne l'a pas voulu, qu'il n'était pas prévu._ Mais c'est un bébé. _

_Et quoi qu'elle en pense, c'est SON bébé... _


	3. Chapter 3 : La gastro

**Salut à toutes !**

**Pfioulala... Heureusement que c'est férié ! Je vous remercie toutes BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP pour ce démarrage que vous avez réservé à ma dernière histoire... Ca me touche sincèrement ! Merci à : chriwyatt, CaRoOThePrinCess, Eva x 2, Lapinou63, ****familykoala**** (**J'essaie de me mettre à la place des personnages quand j'écris... Donc c'est toujours assez spontané on va dire... comme la vie en fait!**), joannie28, Samystère, lia3011, ****Mariefandetwilight**** (**Finalement, t'es pas loin du compte toi!**), ****MaeBb**** (**mes vacances étaient très bonnes, merci =)**), Shirley, Aude77, halay, Hera09, Liki0da, JasperWife, minicath, Ludivine28, ****twilight-alice-jasper ****(**Je suppose qu'elle l'a su tardivement et le temps d'y réfléchir les délais étaient passés... Et faut bien me laisser un peu d'histoire sinon ça sert à rien lol**), maho-33, ****LuneBlanche**** (**Bella rejette ce bébé, mais ça s'expliquera ! On a pas toutes l'instinct maternel et on a pas toutes le courage d'aimer envers et contre tout ce corps étranger qui s'immisce dans notre ventre et qui nous chamboule tout!**), kikinette11, pounine, minette292, ****AnaisB**** (**L'annonce de la grossesse n'était pas l'élément central donc oui c'est "balancé" mais c'est un choix!**), Nini Hathaway, emichlo, lauranne, lagourmande45, fan-par-hasard21, aelita48, vavounette, Miss Lunatik, une review sans identifiant,**** catiuski ****(**Jacob est un ami commun d'Edward et Bella, & je ne pense pas que ça soit lui le père! J'suis pas fan des "méchants Jacob qui brise les couples"... j'aime bien Jake donc j'évite de le faire du mauvais côté lol**), erika shoval, ****larsand**(ptètre... ou pas...**), katner, choubidou. lily, Em 81, EstL, Butterfly971, sandmabe, Lily-pixie, Claire91, doudounord2, vinie65, Lola MiSweetLove, Tinga Bella, Martine16, Sweety Marie, Rosabella01, Jazz, annso601, tacha vaillant, Annouk, Robsten Pattiwart, Vicky30, Cullen's familly, Melle Lyl, ulkan13, Grazie, Elodie Breuse, Lucie L, Nane2Bru, melacullen, callie226, calimero59, Aliiice, diana, Ag, LiliTwilight, cassy, Ilonka, Emy-F, sarinette60, ****xenarielle93**** (**t'es carrément extralucide toi et tu vas le voir sur ce chapitre =)**), Delphine94, Galswinthe, Liisa's, Lily-Rose-Bella, isabella swan cullen addict et Habswifes. **

**Tout ça, ça en fait du monde au balcon mais je vous en remercie infiniment ! Vous êtes géniales avec moi ! **

**Je remercie Ptitewam, ma bêta sur cette histoire.**

**Beaucoup d'entre vous semblent penser qu'Edward est le père du bébé, suite à une nuit oubliée à cause de l'alcool dans une soirée... Je vous dirai juste... trop simple ! Certaines choses vont peut-être vous paraître "rapides" ici, mais je plante simplement le cadre. Ce début de grossesse n'est pas ma priorité dans la narration, et vous le comprendrez dès le prochain chapitre je pense. En ce qui concerne un éventuel point de vue de Bella, il arrivera bientôt mais pour l'instant nous vivons surtout dans la tête d'Edward (**et ça sera en GRANDE majorité notre lieu d'habitat principal durant cette fic**) parce que je trouve ça drôle que vous ne sachiez pas tout =D Ca laisse plus de place à vos théories et j'adore les lire !**

**Encore infiniment merci, je vous embrasse de loin (**bronchite**),**

**prenez soin de vous.  
>Tiftouff19. <strong>

**-o-o-o-**

_**Chapitre 3 : la gastro**_

**~ POINT DE VUE D'EDWARD ~**

Le film qui défilait sous mes yeux n'avait aucun sens, ni aucune importance. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer dessus. Un de ces maudits reportages de notre cher prof de bio, ce vieux Tanner.

_Non seulement on l'a vu six cent fois, mais en plus, la reproduction humaine... voilà quoi ! Vu la situation actuelle... Je m'en serais bien passé ! _

Bella était appuyée contre ses bras, regardant l'écran sans vraiment le regarder. Elle, qui a un petit foetus dans le ventre... C'est quand même dingue ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire... C'est à peine si elle grossit, à peine si elle a tous ces "soucis" durant une grossesse. Je me retrouvais catapulté à mille lieues des clichés habituels de la femme aux hormones infernales dévorant tout le temps. Non. Bella, elle, se contentait de manger peut-être un peu plus, et de paraître plus fatiguée. En dehors de ça, rien de bien flagrant. Pourtant, je sais que ce n'est pas bon signe. Je sais bien ce que ça veut dire : Bella ne fait pas attention à elle.

_C'est comme si, consciemment ou non, elle faisait tout pour perdre ce bébé._

J'veux dire... c'est pas normal qu'elle fasse du sport, qu'elle se couche à pas d'heures tout ça... J'avais tenté quelques recherches sur le net, sans rien trouver de convaincant ni adapté au cas de Bella. Ce qui était ressorti le plus souvent était le déni de grossesse, mais j'ignorais si ça s'appliquait vraiment à ma meilleure amie. Après tout, elle est au courant de son état ? C'est une sorte de déni d'acceptation, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Dans ces moments-là, seul derrière mon PC à questionner Google, je me sentais seul, et à dire vrai, paniqué total ! _Elle ne réalise rien, elle est inconsciente ! Elle peut se mettre en danger et puis fatalement, elle devra accoucher et les gens s'en apercevront. Elle peut peut-être se dissimuler derrière des fringues parce qu'elle prend peu de poids, viendra un jour dans quelques mois, où elle devra sortir son bébé de son ventre et là... Ben ça va faire mal ! _

J'avais envie d'en parler, parfois c'était une tentation tout simplement trop forte. Mais je pensais à tout ce que j'ai avec elle : à cette amitié qui maintient ce secret comme ce que l'on partage de plus précieux. _Sans savoir si ce secret est empoisonné ! _Alors je me taisais, feignant la normalité et riant avec mes camarades. Mais parfois, il me fallait juste tourner les yeux vers Bella pour me rappeler que d'ici quelques temps, nous allions nous enfoncer dans le mensonge, ou du moins dans la dissimulation de la vérité.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, si elle ne veut pas de ce bébé, elle ne pense pas à l'adoption. Et puis, pourquoi a-t-elle attendu pour se faire avorter ? Je peux concevoir qu'à nos âges, avoir un enfant, c'est difficile. Je peux concevoir qu'elle ne se sente pas prête à sacrifier sa vie pour un petit. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir attendu ou tout simplement pourquoi ne pas faire le nécessaire pour qu'il soit placé dans une famille aimante et attentionnée ? Ca me paraît simple, et bateau pourtant.

_Visiblement, ça ne l'est pas._

Pas pour elle en tout cas.

La sonnerie de fin de cours interrompait mes pensées, et Bella s'étirait. Chacun de nos camarades de classe quittait précipitamment la salle, probablement de peur que le film et la torture ne recommencent. Je me dépêchais de fermer mon sac et Bella se levait, mais elle chancela. Je la rattrapais in-extremis par le bras.

- Bella !

Elle me regardait, désorientée, pâle. Le regard fatigué. Tanner s'approchait.

- Vous allez bien, miss Swan ?

Elle l'observait, comme si elle ne le reconnaissait plus.

- Hein ?

- Assieds-toi Bella !

Je l'aidais à se réinstaller sur le tabouret, presque de force.

- Ca va ?

Il ne restait plus aucun élève dans la salle. Monsieur Tanner partit à l'arrière de la salle pour aller chercher un verre d'eau.

- Buvez ça, vous n'avez pas l'air en grande forme !

Elle avala le verre d'eau d'un trait. Je m'asseyais près d'elle, inquiet. _Mais elle est enceinte et elle ne dit rien ! Elle pourrait risquer sa vie, merde ! _

- Vous en voulez encore, Miss Swan ?

Elle fit "non" de la tête et se relevait, mais je la rattrapais.

- Reste assise deux minutes...

Tanner s'appuyait contre la paillasse devant la notre.

- Mes collègues s'inquiètent de votre apparente fatigue, Isabella... Et force est de constater que vous n'avez pas l'air bien, vous êtes toute pâle... Avez-vous des soucis quelconques qui pourraient interférer sur votre travail scolaire ?

Elle le fixait, comme s'il était un extraterrestre.

- Non...

Machinalement, je pressais sa main. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, j'aurais tout avoué à notre prof : c'est quelqu'un de confiance !

- Vous pouvez nous parler, vous savez. Ou en parler au psychologue scolaire ! Nous garderons toutes ces informations pour nous, et dans le pire des cas nous pourrons tenter une conciliation si vous avez des soucis et...

Elle se releva très vite.

- Je vais bien, monsieur... Simplement de la fatigue due aux révisions pour les examens de fin d'année...

Il fronçait les sourcils.

- Etes-vous sûre ?

- Oui monsieur... Désolée... Excusez-moi, les bus vont partir...

- Bien sûr !

Il m'observait, ayant visiblement flairé la supercherie. Je me retenais de hausser les épaules, et ainsi trahir le secret de Bella. _Une chose est sûre : ce soir, elle ne rentre pas en bus puisque je la ramène... _

Je quittais la salle rapidement et cherchais mes clés dans mon sac. Alice et Jasper étaient enlacés dans la cours, appuyés contre un mur. Les potes étaient pas loin, riant à des blagues. Mais Bella n'y était pas.

- Alice ?

- Ouais ?

- T'as vu Bella ?

- Décolles-en un peu ! s'exclamait Jacob en riant.

Je feignais l'amusement mais Jasper dû capter mon sérieux parce qu'il ne prit pas part à la blague.

- Je crois qu'elle est allée aux toilettes il me semble... Elle était assez blanche...

Je me tournais et me dirigeais vers les toilettes des filles. La plupart des élèves étaient partis, et il ne restait que quelques groupuscules qui rejoignaient les bus. J'entrais dans les toilettes et entendis vomir.

- Bella, c'est toi ? Bella ?

- Deux... secondes...

Je soupirais et attrapais un paquet de mouchoirs qu'Esmé me rangeait soigneusement dans mon sac, la bénissant. Je l'humidifiais et bientôt, une des portes vertes des toilettes grinça en s'ouvrant doucement. Je m'agenouillais devant une Bella plus que pâle et lui tendais les mouchoirs.

- Merci...

Elle en prenait un et s'essuyait la bouche, avant d'avoir un soubresaut et de re-vomir l'intégralité de son ventre.

_J'vais me sentir mal..._

Elle s'essuyait de nouveau la bouche et j'appliquais un autre mouchoir humide sur sa nuque. _Elle a sûrement besoin de fraîcheur..._ Elle fermait les yeux, appuyant sa tête contre le pan de la cabine. Elle respirait fortement, et je me demandais comment elle faisait, vu la délicate odeur ambiante.

_Même les femmes de ménage ne veulent sûrement pas venir ici tellement ça pue ! _

J'aidais Bella à se rafraîchir.

- Ca va mieux ?

Elle attendit quelques secondes pour me répondre, avant de faire "non" de la tête et de se mettre à pleurer.

_C'est souvent ces temps... Hormones, hein ?_

- Oh... Bella...

Je m'approchais d'elle à genoux pour l'enlacer. _Ce qu'elle vit n'est pas simple... _

- Je suis là... shhh... Je suis là...

Ses larmes mouillaient ma chemise, et il me semblait n'être qu'un mec à court d'arguments.

- Bella...

_Et à court de mots... _

- J'en... J'en ai marre... Je vomis... J'ai mal... mal au dos... partout... aux reins... Aux jambes... J'peux plus, Edward... Je peux plus...

Je resserrais ma prise sur elle, essayant d'occulter mon coeur qui se compressait avec une certaine violence. _Elle a beau rejeter sa grossesse, rejeter tout ça, il n'empêche qu'elle a mal... _J'embrassais son front.

- Ca va aller... On va aller voir un docteur... Il va t'aider, te fournir des aides et des adresses. Tu vas voir, ça va aller...

Elle s'agrippait à moi, gémissant faiblement.

- N... non...

- Bella... Pourquoi ?

- J'peux... j'veux pas... j'veux... j'veux pas...

- D'accord... Mais je ne sais pas si c'est bien pour toi... et ta santé... et celle du bébé... Pense à ce bébé, Bella... Il n'a rien demandé... Il n'a rien demandé à personne et il va venir au monde en sentant qu'il te fait du mal... Pas terrible comme conditions pour commencer sa vie... tu crois pas ?

J'embrassais sa tempe.

- Je t'en prie... Tu dois te calmer ma belle... Je suis là...

Elle s'appuyait contre moi littéralement, s'asseyant sur ses fesses. Je l'attirais plus contre moi.

_Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi elle ne veut pas dire à ses parents ce qui se passe... Je suis à peu près sûr que Charlie deviendrait rouge écrevisse, mais il ne la mettrait pas à la porte. Quant à Renée, elle est juste surprenante... ! Elle soutiendrait sa fille ! J'en suis certain ! Elle l'aiderait dans toutes les démarches et serait même dans la salle d'accouchement si nécessaire ! _

Peu à peu, les pleurs de Bella se transformaient en soubresauts de chagrin, et le calme reprenait sa place. Elle reniflait et toussait légèrement, appuyée contre moi, ses mains tenant mon bras. Elle s'accrochait à moi avec une force qui, franchement, me déstabilisait.

- On va y aller, d'accord ? Je vais te ramener...

Elle opinait et je me redressais difficilement, la relevant à son tour. Elle ne me lâchait pas, et j'attrapais son sac de cours lancé au hasard dans la petite pièce. Il était humide, mais qu'importe. Mon bras autour de l'épaule de Bella, les siens autour de ma taille, je l'aidais à avancer. Nous prenions notre temps, sous le regard de certains élèves traînant en groupe.

Alice était toujours là, mais seule. Elle nous regardait étrangement, et un sourire s'étalait sur son visage mais ce n'était pas le moment. Clairement pas. _Elle s'imagine encore des trucs... _Je lui fis un signe négatif de la tête et elle fronçait les sourcils en observant Bella qui tremblait et était très blanche. Nous nous approchions d'elle.

- Ca va Bella ?

- Elle a dû attraper froid... Une gastro visiblement...

_C'était encore l'argument le plus rapide et le plus efficace pour ce genre de choses. _

- Avec ce qu'elle a mangé à midi, ça ne m'étonne pas !

Avec Alice, une seule astuce : détourner la conversation.

- Jasper est parti ?

- Sa mère est venue le chercher...

_Oh ho... _

- Ah...

- Ouais... Elle a sûrement encore besoin d'argent...

Maria n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une mère attentionnée. Onze fois sur dix elle oubliait qu'elle avait un fils, et c'était arrivé un certain nombre de fois que mes parents aillent le chercher hors de chez lui parce que sa mère était partie sans penser à lui laisser une clé de secours. Il avait fini par s'en faire un double, un peu obligé par mon père, mais il arrivait parfois que Maria ramène des hommes, et laisse sa propre clé dans le trou de la serrure afin que Jasper ne puisse pas rentrer.

Son père, il ne l'a jamais connu et ne cherche pas à savoir. Il sait très bien que sa mère est du genre à se coucher partout où un homme passe. _Alors il préfère ignorer... _Il avait un jour confié à Alice qu'il était probable que son père soit un homme marié infidèle, avec deux beaux enfants et une belle maison, bien nourris et dans de beaux vêtements. Il ignore d'ailleurs sûrement qu'il a "_un autre fils dans la nature un peu moins bien fagoté !_". Au décès de son grand-père maternel, Jazz a reçu avec étonnement une certaine somme d'argent. Son papi lui avait laissé une note, l'informant qu'il espérait que cela les aiderait, qu'il saurait gérer cet argent pour effectuer tous les travaux nécessaires, avoir des habits corrects et le ventre toujours plein. La somme avait été coquette, et Jasper avait pu s'offrir un nouveau matelas pour son lit, et tant qu'à faire le lit qui va avec, chose qui n'avait pas été changé depuis ses quatre ans.

Sa grand-mère décéda quelques années plus tard, trois je crois, et légua à Jasper le reste de son argent. Le frère de Maria hérita de la maison. Depuis ce jour, Maria avait encore plus de colère contre lui, mais Jasper était serein. Il était majeur, pouvait jouir librement de cet argent, et il était plus que raisonnable. Il avait cédé à certains caprices de sa mère : une nouvelle chaudière, et quelques conforts rudimentaires en supplément, mais il gérait l'argent, payait les factures et faisait les courses. Pas une vie pour un mec de notre âge, ça c'est clair, mais Jasper a toujours été le plus mature d'entre nous. Le plus posé aussi. Son couple avec Alice en est le bon exemple : malgré leur écart d'âge et le fait qu'Alice soit plus fofolle, il voit au long terme avec elle, et elle n'envisage pas les choses autrement.

De temps en temps, comme ce soir, Maria joue les mères aimantes et attentionnées. Elle débarque au lycée avec de grands sourires, embrasse tous les copains de son fils et le prend par le bras. "_Allez viens mon grand, ce soir c'est pizza devant un bon film !_". En fait, Jasper paie la commande de pizza, le DVD loué, et fait généralement un chèque à sa mère pour qu'elle puisse s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements. "_Des trucs corrects m'man, hein ? Qui te seront vraiment utiles ? C'est l'argent de papi, je ne veux pas le gaspiller!" _Et inlassablement Maria opine, ramenant quatre heures plus tard des mini-jupes raz-la-touffe et des décolletés plus gênants que séduisants.

Jasper soupire, mais ne peut rien dire. Après tout, il a signé le chèque.

Alice compatissait à la vie de son petit-ami et tâchait de l'écouter le plus attentivement possible. Passé un temps, elle lui avait même prêté un peu d'argent, quand Jasper n'avait pas encore hérité, pour qu'il puisse changer de tee-shirts troués. Bien sûr, elle l'avait accompagné pour choisir, et Jasper s'était senti gêné. Il avait fini par les accepter ces cadeaux. Difficilement, mais il l'avait fait. Mes parents étaient plus discrets, et n'offraient qu'aux fêtes officielles, type anniversaire ou noël. Mais c'était toujours de beaux vêtements ou "_un petit complément pour te payer des vacances_".

Je sais que pour Jasper, ne pas avoir une mère raisonnable est et sera toujours un manque. Un GROS manque. Mais il s'en sort. Nous, on l'aide. Simplement. On est ses potes, et on est prêts à lui payer un sandwich s'il a faim. Quant à Alice, elle ferait tout pour lui...

La mine d'Alice s'assombrissait, et elle pensait sûrement à son petit-ami.

- Allez, j'vous ramène mesdames !

Je les escortais jusqu'à ma Volvo et Bella grimpait à l'avant. Durant le trajet jusqu'à la villa, elle somnolait, alors qu'Alice téléphonait à l'arrière, visiblement avec Rosalie. Je la déposais à la maison.

- Tu rentres dîner ?

- On a un exposé à faire avec Bella... J'appellerai les parents...

- Ok !

- Appelle Jasper toi, et essaie de savoir s'il va bien...

- Ouais, compte sur moi...  
>Ma soeur voletait littéralement jusqu'à la maison, et je fis demi-tour pour accompagner Bella chez elle. Elle se réveilla à mi-chemin et observait le paysage autour d'elle.<p>

- Où est Alice ?

- A la maison, on est presque chez toi...

Elle se frottait le visage, visiblement dans le cirage. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me garais le long du trottoir, la voiture de Charlie étant dans l'allée.

Bella observait la petite maison, visiblement découragée.

- Voilà... Allez viens...

Je fis le tour et ouvris sa portière. Elle sortit, visiblement difficilement, et j'attrapais son sac pour le porter.

- Comment tu te sens ?

Elle s'immobilisait, s'appuyait contre l'arbre et se mit à vomir à nouveau. Elle ne vomissait que de la bile, rien de plus.

- Tu dois t'allonger...

Elle n'était plus tout à fait blanche, mais surtout dans des tons de vert un peu malade.

_Charlie gobera la gastro sans problème ! _

Je la soutenais pour rentrer et son père apparut du salon.

- Oh oh...

- Oui... Gastro...

- Ca va Bell's ? Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ?

- Non papa...

- Je vais monter la coucher...

Charlie me fusilla du regard.

_Ouais... Bon... J'reconnais... Ca peut paraître bizarre... _

- Juste la coucher hein... L'aider à se mettre au lit et...

_... et si son flingue avait été chargé, j'en prenais une entre les deux yeux ! _

- Bon... J'vais juste en haut avec elle, j'redescends dans cinq minutes ! Parole de scout, Charlie !

J'aidais Bella à avancer dans les escaliers jusqu'à sa petite chambre. Elle s'asseyait sur le matelas, dans le coltar, et me regardait comme si j'étais un étranger.

- Ecoute... J'suis pas toubib mais j'crois que tu dois t'allonger et dormir... J'vais aller te chercher des gâteaux en bas, faut que tu manges...

Elle grimaçait.

- Je n'ai pas faim...

- Tu vomis de la bile et ça, j'suis certain que ça n'est pas tout à fait bon... Alors tu vas manger au moins un gâteau, et après dodo ! J'veux pas te voir au lycée demain si t'es encore dans cet état...

Il me semblait qu'elle était sur le point de s'écrouler, tant elle paraissait mal. Je l'aidais à retirer sa veste, et constatais que sous sa chemise trop masculine pointait un petit ventre désormais bien apparent sans tous ces artifices.

_Y'a pas à dire... Ca fait toujours bizarre... _

Elle observait ce ventre un instant, et je me redressais après avoir retiré ses chaussures.

- Mets ton pyjama et couche-toi... Je reviens...

Je l'aidais à s'allonger et remontais la couverture sur elle. Elle frissonnait.

- Allez Bella... Ferme les yeux...

Sans que je m'y attende, elle crochetait ma nuque de ses bras fins.

- Reste...

Je soupirais, et sans savoir pourquoi, je m'allongeais auprès d'elle, par-dessus la couette.

- Je suis là...

Elle s'appuyait contre moi et fermait les yeux.

- Merci pour tout... Sans toi, je...

Une larme roulait sur sa joue, me frustrant. Elle serra ma chemise dans son poing.

- Allez c'est rien... N'y pense pas... C'est la demi-portion qui fait des siennes dans ton ventre...

Elle eut un petit sourire et machinalement, je caressais doucement son ventre.

- Mais tonton Eddy est là et il va s'occuper de vous deux...

J'embrassais la joue de Bella mais la manquais de peu quand ma meilleure amie redressa la tête brutalement pour me voir.

_Euh..._

Ses yeux marrons me fixaient, et j'avais du mal à m'en décoller sans trop savoir pourquoi. J'peux pas croire que Bella soit là-dedans, ni que j'y sois aussi... Troublé par le chocolat de ses yeux, je me dérobais pourtant et me redressais un peu pour embrasser son front.

- Repose-toi...

Elle se calait contre mon torse et fermait les yeux, soupirant doucement. Quand son sommeil fut profond, je décidais de descendre chercher des biscuits pour qu'elle les trouve en se réveillant.

_Et une bassine p'tètre aussi... _

Je me dirigeais en bas, où Charlie m'attendait.

- Y a des gâteaux, quelque chose ? J'crois qu'elle doit manger un truc... Des biscuits secs... Vous avez ?

Il marmonnait quelque chose dans sa moustache et se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Je le suivais. Il fouillait dans les placards du haut et m'extirpais une petite boîte de gâteaux secs.

- Parfait... Merci... Et la bassine ? J'sais pas si elle aura la force d'aller jusqu'aux toilettes... voyez...

Il grimaçait et en sortait une deuxième.

- C'est cool sheriff... Merci !

Je me dirigeais vers l'escalier mais Charlie me rattrapait.

- Edward ?

- Ouais ?

- T'es... j'veux dire... enfin t'es son p'tit-ami ? Un truc du genre ?

_Pardon ? _

- Non...

- Non parce que faut arrêter d'utiliser sa gastro pour filer là-haut avec elle... Tu vas l'attraper et j'veux bien que tu sois son pote mais de là à partager des microbes... enfin y a une marge quoi...

- Charlie...

Il s'appuyait contre le mur.

- Alors, tu sors avec elle, hein ?

- Mais non !

Il fronçait les sourcils.

- Parce que si c'est le cas, il est clair que sa chambre va t'être interdite et les séjours ici contrôlés ainsi que les siens chez toi... et j'suppose que Carlisle t'a déjà expliqué certaines choses sur la... disons la vie masculine mais...

_Oh jésus tout puissant... ! Je souffre ! Mais je souffre ! _

- Charlie, je... Ecoutez... Une bonne fois pour toutes : je ne suis pas son petit-ami... Je suis son meilleur ami, et elle est ma meilleure amie... Bella, c'est Bella... Vous le savez ça...

- Justement... Est-ce que c'est normal que "Bella, soit Bella" comme tu le dis si bien ? Normal dans le cadre d'une amitié je veux dire ?

- Ben... j'sais juste que c'est le cas, c'est tout...

_Il a raté sa carrière de Colombo, le chef Swan ! _

- Mouais... bon... Ecoute... Si tu lui fais du mal, d'une quelconque façon que ce soit, tu...

Mais l'escalier grinçant nous alerta, et Bella descendait les marches visiblement hésitante.

- Papa ! Pourquoi tu parles à Edward comme ça et...

Je vis son pied déraper, et je la rattrapais de justesse de l'avant-dernière marche.

- Bella ! Ca va ?

Elle s'appuyait contre le mur tandis que je la soutenais.

- Ca va ?

- Bella ! Ma chérie ?

Elle leva le regard vers son père, trop pâle.

_Bien trop pâle... _

- Je me... sens... pas b...

Elle s'écroula, s'évanouissant dans mes bras.

- BELLA !


	4. Chapter 4 : Papa à tout prix

**Coucou tout le monde ! **

**Voilà le quatrième chapitre en ce dimanche, tout beau tout propre, en direct du boulot (**Ouaip, y en a qui ont pas de bol, je sais!**)... Je profite d'une rapide connexion internet pour envoyer ce chapitre!**

**Je vous remercie toutes beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews sur le précédent chapitre. Vous savez quoi ? J'ai envie de faire un truc... Faire exclusivement des PDV Edward sur cette histoire... J'trouve ça à la fois frustrant et excitant de ne pas savoir ce que pense Bella... Ca maintient une part de mystère =D Non ? Bon... ok... je sors =D Mais j'vais sérieusement réfléchir à cette hypothèse !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente journée, soyez heureux-ses.  
>Prenez soin de vous,<strong>

**tiftouff19.**

_**Chapitre 4 : Papa à tout prix**_

**~ Point de vue d'Edward ~**

Je rattrapais Bella de justesse, alors que Charlie se précipitait sur le téléphone. _Non Bella ! Reste avec nous ! _

- Bella ! Bella ! Reste avec nous ! Bella ! J't'en supplie... CHARLIE ! Vite !

_Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit... Elle est inconsciente..._

On a été inconscients de cacher cette grossesse...

- Charlie ! Appelez une ambulance !

Je tapotais la joue de ma meilleure amie, le cœur tremblant. _Je ne veux pas la perdre... S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit..._

Au téléphone, son père répondait à des questions inutiles.

- Envoyez une ambulance ! Faites vite ! Mais je ne veux pas savoir ça... ma fille vient de faire un malaise et elle ne reprend pas conscience...

- Bella !

Je tentais de la redresser un peu. Charlie pataugeait, aussi je me levais à toute vitesse et attrapais le téléphone.

- Je suis Edward Cullen ! Le fils de Carlisle ! Envoyez une ambulance très vite ! Elle est enceinte et...

- Calmez-vous monsieur... On vous envoie quelqu'un...

- Faites vite... Route 17, chez le chef Swan...

J'avais envie de vomir, par peur de ne plus revoir Bella ouvrir les yeux. Je raccrochais et me précipitais sur elle.

- Bella... Réveille-toi... Je t'en supplie... Charlie ! Allez chercher un gant d'eau fraîche...

Mais voyant que l'homme ne bougeait pas, immobile, je redressais la tête.

- Cha...

Ses yeux étaient braqués sur nous deux.

_Et merde... _

- Charlie... CHARLIE !

Il semblait sortir d'un long rêve, ou d'un cauchemar intense, et secouait la tête.

- Dis-moi que tu viens de dire ça pour faire accélérer les choses du côté des urgences...

Je rivais mes yeux sur lui, tentant de lui faire comprendre que nous en parlerions plus tard.

- La santé de Bella est en jeu, Charlie ! On verra ça quand elle sera en sécurité...

Sa bouche s'entrouvrait, comme s'il réalisait pleinement la situation.

_Oui Charlie ! Bella est enceinte ! _

- E...

Je reportais mon attention sur Bella qui gémissait. _Bella ! _

- Bella !

- E... Edward...

Elle avait les sourcils froncés et je l'aidais à se redresser légèrement, l'appuyant contre mon torse.

- Je suis là Bella... Comment tu te sens ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle laissait sa tête tomber sur le côté, comme si elle venait d'être prise d'une fatigue incontrôlable.

- Je suis...

- Tu as fait un malaise... Une ambulance arrive...

Charlie n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Charlie ! Un gant ! VITE !

Enfin, il se décida à réagir, et partit dans la salle de bains dont il réapparut quelques instants plus tard, avec le gant. Je l'attrapais et le posais sur le front et les joues de Bella, ma main gauche sur son ventre.

_Elle a trop joué ! Je lui avais dit ! _

- Ca va aller...

L'ambulance apparut alors, et les urgentistes entrèrent dans la maison.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ca fait plusieurs jours qu'elle vomit... Elle est enceinte...

Bella, dans le cirage, m'avait entendu.

- Edward... non...

Ils la soulevèrent malgré ses faibles protestations et l'emmenèrent dans l'ambulance, direction l'hôpital.

Mais avant que je n'aie le temps de comprendre, et à peine Bella dans le véhicule d'urgence, le poing de Charlie me heurta au visage...

- Mais vous êtes malade ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

_Ca fait mal, merde ! _

- BELLA EST ENCEINTE ?

- J'y suis pour rien... J'vois pas pourquoi vous me cognez...

- J'suis pas si sûr que tu n'y sois pour rien... On va aux urgences, tu viens avec moi et j'te jure Cullen qu'on va en reparler !

**::..**

J'attendais dans le couloir que le médecin termine d'examiner Bella. Un infirmier terminait de me passer une pommade sur ma pommette, qui soulagerait le bleu lancinant causé par le poing du père de Bella.

_En plus c'est vrai : je n'y suis pour rien ! _

Carlisle et Esmé firent leur apparition, suivis par un Charlie visiblement hors de lui. Mon père arrivait vers moi, décidé.

- Edward !

- Quoi ?

Il s'agenouillait devant moi et inspectait ma joue.

- Vous êtes fou Charlie ! Le frapper... Vous êtes flic ou quoi ?

J'aurais pu jurer voir les moustaches du père de Bella en frémir.

- MA FILLE EST ENCEINTE ! EDWARD LE SAIT DEPUIS LONGTEMPS ! JE SUIS SUR QU'IL N'EST PAS INNOCENT !

Esmé se tournait vers moi.

- Edward... Est-ce vrai ?

A ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit sur le docteur.

- On va lui faire passer une échographie pour vérifier l'état du bébé...

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle va bien, mais elle a besoin de repos... Elle a commis beaucoup d'imprudence... Il y a une forte probabilité pour qu'elle passe le reste de sa grossesse allongée... Je vais également demander à un psychiatre de passer la voir... L'indifférence qu'elle éprouve envers ce bébé m'alerte un peu... Je voudrais éviter la dépression... Nous allons devoir rattraper le suivi médical non-effectué depuis le début de sa grossesse et nous assurer que cet enfant va bien... Je vais descendre au secrétariat pour effectuer les démarches nécessaires pour son admission ici, et nous irons lui faire passer une échographie d'ici une dizaine de minutes...

_Elle va bien... C'est incroyable..._

- Je peux la voir ?

Avant que Charlie n'esquisse le moindre mouvement, je me faufilais dans la chambre derrière nous et refermais la porte. _Je crois qu'Esmé a empêché Charlie de venir, mais je n'en suis pas sûr... _

Bella était allongée sur le lit blanc, la tête tournée vers la droite à mon opposé. _Elle doit m'en vouloir, c'est sûr ! _

- Bella ?

J'avançais un peu au niveau de son lit.

- Comment tu te sens ?

Elle gardait la tête résolument fixée vers le mur.

- Pourquoi tu leur as dit ?

Sa voix était froide. Je soupirais, m'y attendant un peu, et m'asseyais sur le rebord du lit.

- Parce que tu te mettais en danger et que tu as fait un malaise important... Ils l'auraient découvert de toute façon... On n'aurait pas pu mettre ça sur le dos d'une gastro jusqu'au bout...

Elle ne bougeait toujours pas. J'attrapais sa main.

- Et puis... J'ai... Ca m'a foutu la trouille de te voir tomber comme ça... vomir toute la journée... J'ai eu peur qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, Bella...

_C'est la stricte vérité ! J'ai avant tout paniqué parce que j'avais eu peur qu'il lui arrive le moindre truc... C'est ma meilleure amie ! _

Après un temps infini, elle tourna sa tête vers moi et ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ton visage ?

Je baissais le regard un instant.

- C'est ton père...

Elle se redressait un peu, devenue livide.

- P... pourquoi ?

- Il croit que je suis le père du bébé...

Elle soufflait et s'affalait contre l'oreiller.

- J'y crois pas... Je suis désolée... Tu as mal ?

Je grimaçais.

- Un peu...

Elle pressait ma main et se redressait, je vis alors ses doigts se lever doucement jusqu'à ma joue qu'elle frôla, d'un geste doux et presque imperceptible.

- Je suis désolée... Quel idiot fini !

- C'est rien Bella... Mais je crois que tu devrais discuter avec lui de tout ça et...

Elle fit "non" de la tête, catégorique.

- Je ne peux pas lui parler de ça...

- Tu devras le faire ! Tout le monde est au courant maintenant... Ton père, mes parents...

Elle ferma les yeux avec force.

- Je ne peux pas leur parler de ça...

- Au moins leur dire qui est le père...

Elle me fixait, et sans que je ne comprenne, elle se mit à pleurer. _J'voudrais savoir par curiosité ce qui la met dans cet état dès qu'on en parle... _

- Bella...

Elle reniflait.

- J'peux pas...

- Pourquoi ?

- Ils vont... me détester... mes parents...

- Mais je suis sûr que non ! On va tous être là pour t'aider, peu importe la décision que tu prendras concernant ce bébé...

Ses yeux chocolat attrapèrent littéralement les miens, et elle serra encore plus ma main.

- J'ai besoin de toi, Edward...

J'embrassais son front.

- Mais je suis là... Je suis là...

La porte s'ouvrit et le médecin fit sa réapparition avec une femme à l'allure aimable et douce.

- Je suis Tia, gynécologue... Nous allons aller faire une échographie pour voir comment se porte votre bébé...

Mon cœur se mit à battre. Et Bella me tenait toujours la main.

- Viens avec moi...

J'acquiesçais.

- J'peux venir ?

- Bien sûr, le papa doit être présent aussi...

- Je ne suis pas le...

Mais elle arquait un sourcil. _On s'en fout, après tout... _Lorsque nous quittions la chambre, Charlie était dehors, avec Esmé et Carlisle.

- Comment tu vas ma chérie ? demandait ma mère.

Je vis très bien que tous observaient le ventre de Bella, relativement apparent malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait pris que peu de poids.

- Nous allons passer une échographie...

- Je viens ! s'exclamait Charlie.

Bella le foudroya du regard.

- Tu restes ici ! Edward vient avec moi !

- Mais Bella...

- Tais-toi !

Un peu honteux, j'accompagnais ma meilleure amie en bas, dans une petite salle. J'ignorais ce qui allait se passer, et un instant, je me surprenais à penser que je n'avais pas ma place ici... _Le père devrait être là... Et honnêtement, je sais pas qui est ce connard qui laisse Bella dans cet état, mais si je l'avais en face, il mangerait cher ! Au moins le poing de Charlie ! _

La dite Tia fit installer Bella sur la table d'auscultation, avec un sourire apaisant.

- Le gel va être un peu froid...

Je tentais de laisser Bella conserver un minimum de pudeur lorsque la dame dégageait son ventre. En fait, hormis l'été en maillot de bain, nous étions évidemment ignorants du corps de l'autre.

_Et aujourd'hui franchement, je voudrais être ailleurs... Je ne me sens pas à ma place ici... _

La professionnelle manipula les instruments face à elle, ainsi que l'écran. Et bientôt, enfin, j'entendis raisonner le son régulier d'un cœur qui bat. L'écran s'animait devant nous.

- Alors... Voyons voir ce bébé...

Bella penchait sa tête en arrière, implorante, et j'attrapais sa main. Les tâches devant nous sur l'écran de contrôle se précisaient, mais honnêtement je n'aurais pas su dire à quoi tout ceci correspondait.

- Regardez ici... C'est votre bébé, Isabella... Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Bella fixait l'écran, sans rien dire. Tia continuait son examen, à défaut de réponses. Le bruit du cœur de ce bébé m'obsédait, et je dois bien avouer que c'était bizarre à entendre, mais pas désagréable.

_Bella est vraiment enceinte... Elle porte vraiment ce bébé dans son ventre... Elle... c'est incroyable ! _

Bien malgré moi, je souriais. Un bébé, c'est quand même mignon...

- Le cœur bat normalement... C'est une bonne chose...

La main de Bella se crispait dans la mienne. Machinalement, je portais ses doigts contre mes lèvres pour les embrasser.

- Le bébé va bien...

Je passais mon index et mon majeur contre son front pour l'apaiser. Elle n'était pas tranquille, je le voyais bien. Tia continua son examen silencieux, et je regardais un peu tout et n'importe quoi sur l'écran. _C'est juste... incroyable ! J'ai même pas vingt ans et j'assiste à ça pour Bella... dingue ! _

- Ah...

Je me redressais.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Bella.

- Vous n'avez fait aucun examen depuis l'annonce de votre grossesse ?

Bella secoua négativement la tête.

- On dirait que ce bébé présente un retard de croissance... Oui... Ca m'en a tout l'air...

_Un quoi de quoi ?_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Nous allons faire des examens approfondis pour déterminer si sa courbe de croissance décroche de celle de référence...

- Il va mal ?

- Il faut surveiller... Nous allons faire des examens pour confirmer tout ça... On va commencer par un doppler ombilical, et nous allons essayer d'identifier les causes de ce retard... On va mesurer la hauteur utérine pour commencer et nous allons faire un dossier médical pour ce bébé...

Bella me regardait, perdue, mais honnêtement je n'avais pas plus compris qu'elle.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour la naissance ?

- Il va falloir que mademoiselle prenne du repos, et reste allongée pendant quelques temps... Le diagnostic est à surveiller et nous allons préparer l'arrivée de ce bébé... Il y a des risques de naissances prématurées, voire pire dans des cas extrêmes...

Je déglutissais.

_Bah merde... _

- Mais nous n'en sommes pas là, et je ne peux pas encore vous affirmer à 100% qu'il y a un retard de croissance intra-utérin. J'ai besoin de plus d'éléments...

Elle se redressait.

- Je vous laisse quelques instants...

Elle quitta la petite pièce et j'observais Bella.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Je... je ne sais pas...

_Seigneur que c'est frustrant de ne pas être dans sa tête... J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour savoir lire ses pensées en ce moment..._

Je caressais son front.

- Tu es courageuse...

Elle fermait les yeux.

- J'ai déconné...

Je haussais les épaules.

- Un peu... Mais il n'est pas trop tard pour te rattraper tu sais...

Elle reportait son attention sur l'écran. J'espérais qu'elle réfléchisse à la situation. Qu'elle comprenne, et réalise surtout son état.

- Je ne suis pas prête pour ça... J'ai peur, Edward...

J'embrassais ses cheveux.

- Je suis là...

Elle cherchait ma main.

- Tu vas rester avec moi ?

- Promis... Tu es ma meilleure amie, Bella... C'est une raison suffisante pour que je reste près de toi tout le temps, tu ne crois pas ?

Je lui souriais, espérant l'apaiser. Je plongeais dans ses yeux, espérant y trouver... je ne sais pas... une réponse... ou quelque chose.

_A ce moment-là, il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Elle et ce bébé avec nous. Ce bébé dont j'ignorais tout. _

Tia fit sa réapparition, et donna à Bella un long questionnaire.

- Vous devez y répondre très sérieusement... Il porte sur vos antécédents médicaux, ainsi que ceux du papa...

Elle me regardait.

- Je ne...

- Rendez-le nous complet, et ce dès que possible... C'est très important Mademoiselle Swan... Même si vous ne vous sentez pas en phase avec ce bébé, que vous ne l'aimez pas, vous devez faire ça pour lui, mais surtout pour vous. Une grossesse n'est pas une maladie, mais ce n'est pas une simple bronchite non plus... Vous comprenez ?

Bella acquiesçait, sans répondre.

Elle coupa alors l'écran, sans rien ajouter, et bientôt les battements du cœur du bébé s'arrêtaient.

_Je les entendais encore... _

Bella fut reconduite dans sa chambre, et je la suivais à la trace. Elle était trop silencieuse, trop calme, trop tout. Je m'asseyais au fond de son lit, et l'observais. Le silence s'imposait entre nous, pourtant il me semblait encore entendre les "boum boum boum" du cœur du petit. Bella, elle, semblait vide.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Les larmes montaient à son joli visage peu à peu, et un pleur roula sur sa joue.

- C'était... bizarre...

J'attrapais sa paume et caressais ses doigts, la laissant venir.

- Je ne suis pas prête pour ça, Edward... Pas prête...

Son regard implorant et ses sanglots redoublant eurent raison de moi. Je déglutissais avec peine, ravalant ma fierté devant ma meilleure amie. Je m'avançais vers elle et m'allongeais sur le lit à ses côtés. Elle se blottissait contre moi, enfouissant son nez contre mon torse. Je la protégeais de mes bras, son ventre entre nous.

- Je ne suis pas... pas prête...

- Shh... shhh... Calme-toi...

- En plus il n'est pas normal... et ...

- Ce ne sont que des soupçons... Ca va demander confirmation... Mais tu sais, maintenant tu vas être entourée... Ca ira...

Elle pleurait contre moi, et je ne savais plus quoi faire.

_Merde... on est trop jeunes pour affronter ça à deux... j'étais quasi sûr qu'au dehors, nous n'aurions aucun soutien. Charlie, en tout cas, n'était visiblement pas prêt à se faire appeler papi ! _

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, et j'étais certain qu'il s'agissait d'Esmé. Je me redressais un peu pour effectivement voir ma mère entrer, un sourire timide sur le visage. Bella dissimula sa figure contre ma chemise.

- Comment tu vas, Bella ?

Je caressais les cheveux de ma meilleure amie.

- Elle est brassée...

- Qu'a dit la gynécologue ?

- Elle craint un retard de croissance du fœtus... Bella va devoir faire des examens complémentaires et probablement rester allongée quelques temps...

Ma mère s'approchait.

- Carlisle et Charlie sont dehors... Ils discutent...

J'acquiesçais. Esmé nous fixait, presque nostalgique.

- Pourquoi vous avez gardé ça pour vous ?

_Et allez ! C'est reparti mon kiki ! _

- Maman...

- Je me sens triste que vous ne nous ayez pas fait confiance... Bien sûr, on savait qu'un jour ou l'autre vous seriez un couple... Vous êtes à un âge où vous découvrez la vie, la sexualité... mais...

- Maman...

- Oh Edward... J'aurais compris... Je suis blessée que tu n'ais pas confiance en nous à ce point pour vouloir nous cacher ce bébé...

- Maman !

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec ça ? _

Esmé se figeait, et la porte s'ouvrait encore. Cette fois-ci, Charlie et Carlisle firent leur entrée. Ils s'étaient disputés, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Carlisle s'avançait.

- Edward, je peux te parler ?

- Tout à l'heure...

Je soupirais et observais Bella. Elle ne dormait pas, mais elle se cachait littéralement dans ma chemise. Esmé expliqua brièvement à nos pères ce que je venais de lui dire. Charlie, lui, ne décolérait pas.

- Pfff... un bébé...

- Charlie ! Ca suffit ! La situation est déjà assez pénible comme ça... Nous allons devoir nous organiser pour l'arrivée de ce bébé... Vous trouver un endroit à vous et...

Je me redressais. _Attends attends... C'est quoi ce bin's ?_

- Pardon ?

- Nous allons vous aider, mais vous allez devoir assumer ce bébé tous les deux maintenant...

- Mais...

Carlisle, les bras croisés sur son torse, fronçait les sourcils en me regardant.

- Edward, si j'étais toi, j'écouterais Esmé attentivement... La situation est difficile pour nous tous, et nous allons devoir trouver une solution ensemble, tu veux ?

- Je ne suis pas le...

Bella gémissait contre moi. Je reportais mon attention sur elle, la ramenant encore plus contre mon corps.

- Nous en reparlerons tout à l'heure...

Un médecin entra, pour emmener Bella faire de nouveaux examens. Cette fois-ci, je ne pus l'accompagner. Je restais assis dans le couloir, et Carlisle me trouva rapidement. Il s'asseyait à mes côtés.

- Je pensais que tu savais certaines choses sur les rapports sexuels entre un homme et une femme...

- Papa !

- Il te faudra assumer ce bébé maintenant... A moins que vous ne tombiez d'accord pour le faire adopter, auquel cas il vous faudra bien y réfléchir car ce n'est pas un acte anodin...

_Attendez attendez... mais tout va trop vite là ! _

- Je n'ai aucun droit de décider de l'avenir de ce bébé, papa... Je n'ai jamais couché avec Bella !

- Ce n'est pas la peine de nous mentir maintenant...

- Je ne suis pas le père de ce bébé ! Merde !

Je me levais, quittant le couloir et l'enceinte de l'hôpital pour me dégourdir les jambes, et faire le point.

_Ok. De deux hypothèses :  
>Un - Je deviens fou, j'ai couché avec Bella drogué et ivre, je ne m'en rappelle pas et je suis vraiment le père du bébé mais c'est improbable ! <em>

_Deux - Mes spermatozoïdes ont glissé jusqu'aux égouts après un petit plaisir dans la douche, ont remonté les canalisations de la maison de Bella, ont atterri malencontreusement dans son vagin et je suis le père de ce bébé... _

Aucune des deux n'est crédible. Vraiment.

Mon téléphone sonnait. Emmett. _Evidemment... _

- Ouais ?

- Salut Ed' ! Ca fait deux heures que j'appelle à la maison et sur les portables mais personne ne répond... Vous foutez quoi ? Ca va au moins ?

J'éprouvais alors le besoin de parler, de me libérer de tout ça.

- Ils veulent tous que j'sois papa à tout prix...

- Hein ?

_Oui... Même pas vingt ans et papa à tout prix... _


	5. Chapter 5 : Le petit garçon

**B'soir, 'jour tout le monde !**

**Voilà un chapitre... j'dors pratiquement en tapant cette petite intro... pratiquement j'ai dit... **

**Je vous remercie toutes pour vos messages, vous êtes super sympas avec moi et ça me touche vraiment beaucoup. Ca vous intrigue de savoir qui est le père... Ca viendra, ne vous inquiétez pas. Pas de suite, mais ça viendra =D Je remercie Ptitewam pour sa correction ! **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, une bonne fin de semaine. Attention aux orages!  
>Prenez soin de vous.<br>Tiffany.**

_**Chapitre 5 : le petit garçon**_

**~ POINT DE VUE D'EDWARD ~**

Bella était encore hospitalisée pour quelques jours par sécurité. Elle avait beaucoup dormi, beaucoup mangé, peu parlé. J'avais peiné à retourner au lycée sans elle, à voir son siège froid et ne pas avoir mon éternelle copine auprès de moi. Les professeurs m'avaient interrogé sur son absence, et j'avais simplement dû leur répondre qu'elle était hospitalisée. A la question "rien de grave?", je répondais qu'elle seule devrait décider de leur communiquer la nature de ce qu'elle traversait.

_Déjà que j'ai frôlé la correctionnelle pour avoir paniqué et avoué qu'elle est enceinte... On va pas en rajouter une couche ! La St Edward, c'est passé ! _

Chaque soir, après avoir posé mon sac à la villa, je reprenais le volant pour aller rendre visite à Bella. Je n'y croisais plus Charlie, et j'en avais déduis qu'il m'évitait... Y avait rien à faire, il était intimement persuadé que je suis le père de ce bébé. Mais merde. Non. Ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne suis pas fou, et je ne suis pas le père de ce bébé !

Evidemment, les potes étaient au courant. Alice l'avait appris par mes parents, et elle s'était empressée de le raconter à Jasper. Après, ils avaient probablement joué au téléphone arabe. Bref, Jacob, Seth et toute la troupe savait. Chacun gardait le secret bien sûr, mais je les entendais parfois parler à voix basse. Pas que ça me gène, mais ça me gène.

La sonnerie m'extirpait de ma rêverie, et la prof passait dans les rangs pour rendre les copies. Elle s'arrêtait à mon niveau, sourcils froncés.

- Monsieur Cullen, votre copie m'a déçue...

- Désolée m'dame... J'suis pas concentré...

- Rattrapez-vous au prochain exercice !

- Oui...

_Même pas la moyenne... pfff... _Je quittais la salle, mon devoir à la main, et retrouvais ma soeur qui était seule. Elle m'attendait pour partir.

- Ouh Edward ! T'as cartonné au devoir !

- Ca va...

- Ca va gueuler à la maison...

- Pas grave ! Ils auront qu'à le mettre sur le compte de ma fausse paternité tiens...

Nous rejoignions ma volvo et je démarrais le moteur, Alice installée sur le siège passager.

- Tu vas voir Bella, ce soir ?

- Oui... Faut bien...

Alice extirpait quelques magazines de son sac à mains.

- J'ai acheté quelques livres pour elle... Tu lui donneras ?

- Merci, c'est cool...

Alice pense toujours à tout.

- Tu sais qui c'est le père ?

- Non... Pas la moindre idée...

- Tu sais c'est drôle, je vous ai toujours imaginé ensemble tous les deux...

Elle regardait par la fenêtre, me balançant ça comme on parle de la recette de la tourte aux poireaux. Je me contentais de hausser les épaules.

_En fait, j'aime pas la tourte aux poireaux ! _

- Je me demande qui est le père... J'espère qu'elle n'a pas été contrainte en tout cas, ça serait dommage... Bella est une chouette fille, je l'aime bien...

Elle réfléchissait à voix haute, sans vraiment me parler d'ailleurs, observant le paysage son doigt caressant sa lèvre inférieure.

- Ce n'est pas toi bien sûr... donc... pourquoi tient-elle tant à ne rien dire ? De toute évidence, elle le sait... Ca a l'air évident... Quelqu'un qu'on connait ? Ca me parait plausible... Si on ne le connaissait pas, elle nous l'aurait dit : " Un homme que j'ai rencontré, on a flirté et voilà"... Donc on le connaît...

Elle fronçait les sourcils, continuant son monologue.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas Jasper...

Je manquais piler et m'étouffer.

- Hé ! Attention Edward !

J'écarquillais les yeux vers ma soeur.

- Jasper ? Non mais t'es pas un peu malade ?

Elle ne semblait même pas chamboulée par cette hypothèse.

- Je détesterais l'idée qu'il m'ait été infidèle...

Je reprenais ma route.

- Bah putain tu m'étonnes !

Elle haussait les épaules.

- Jacob en pince un peu pour elle je crois...

Je grimaçais. _J'avais toutes les peines du monde à l'imaginer lui, et ses pattes, sur le corps blâfard de Bella... _

- Mais je ne vois pas Bella céder à ses avances...  
>Je m'arrêtais au stop.<p>

- Tu peux arrêter ça Alice ?

Elle me regardait, comme si elle avait totalement oublié ma présence.

- Oh oui pardon... Je réfléchissais simplement ! N'oublie pas de tourner, je vais chez Jasper !

_Si j'le savais pas... elle partait en week-end avec son Jazz... Maria avait déclaré à son fils qu'elle passait le week-end chez un ami à Tulsa, et donc il avait la maison pour lui tout seul. Evidemment, il ne serait pas resté seul bien longtemps..._

Je me garais devant chez mon pote et descendais pour accompagner Alice. Jasper nous ouvrait, tout fringuant.

- Salut les Cullen !

Alice se jettait à son cou et ils s'observèrent un instant, avant de s'embrasser.

- Oh pitié... Ca fait deux heures que vous ne vous êtes pas vus...

Jasper m'adressa un fuck et se détachait d'Alice.

- Il est toujours ronchon quand Bella est absente...

Je grimaçais et me laissais tomber sur une des chaises de la petite cuisine de la petite maison de Jasper. _Quand j'vois ce cadre... j'me demande comment Jazz a pu vivre ici toute sa vie et faire en sorte de s'accrocher et de devenir le type bien qu'il est... _Ce n'était pas vraiment une maison en plus... A mi-chemin entre une construction et un mobil home. Pas tout à fait le paradis, mais Jasper peut vivre correctement maintenant, sans avoir faim. C'est déjà ça. Comme il dit, quand faut payer tous les frais, la maison est déjà trop grande...

Il me servit un verre de jus d'orange et prenait Alice sur ses genoux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ce week-end ?

- Aucune idée... Rester ici sûrement... Maria est pas là de toute façon donc ça sera tranquille... et toi ? Bella ?

J'acquiesçais.

- Oh j'ai une idée !

Le visage d'Alice s'illuminait.

- Si on allait tous la voir ? Ca serait sympa non ?

- Euh... Alice... J'sais pas si elle veut ça...

- Bah ça pourrait être bien, non ? On pourrait lui faire un cadeau pour le bébé...

Jasper fronçait les sourcils.

- Alice... d'après ce que j'ai compris, Bella n'est pas encore en phase avec l'idée de porter un bébé et...

Ma soeur se renfrognait.

- Justement ! Si on ne lui manifeste pas un peu d'enthousiasme, elle va se laisser couler !

- J'essaie de lui en manifester tous les jours, mais rien...

- Parce que tu ne sais pas t'y prendre mon bon frère... Laisse-moi faire... On passera demain la voir, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Je soupirais et me levais.

- T'as déjà décidé de toute façon...

Elle opinait en souriant.

- Alors à demain, 15h à l'hôpital ! Ca va être génial !

Je les quittais et conduisais jusqu'à la maison. J'entrais avec mon devoir en main et mon sac sur le dos. Esmé était dans la cuisine, préparant le dîner en écoutant de la musique.

- Bonsoir M'man...

- Bonsoir mon chéri... Bonne journée ?

Je haussais les épaules. Elle jettait un oeil discret à ma feuille.

- Mauvaise note...

- Ouais... Désolé...

Pas que mes parents me mettaient la pression, mais ils veillaient à ce que j'ai une moyenne correcte...

Esmé lut les appréciations et grimaçait.

- J'espère que ce n'est qu'une passade dûe à la situation actuelle...

Je me servais des cookies.

- Sûrement oui...

Elle reposait mon devoir et reprenait la préparation de son biscuit.

- Bien... N'importe qui dans ta situation aurait des difficultés, mais je souhaite que tu ne te laisses pas aller... C'est important...

- Je ne suis pas le père de ce bébé, maman !

- Peu importe que tu le sois ou pas : Bella a besoin d'un cadre structuré et tu es important pour elle... Je suis passée la voir tout à l'heure... Je lui ai amené quelques gâteaux et des livres sur la maternité... Elle m'a peu parlé...

- Maman...

- Je me suis dit qu'elle devait se sentir seule... Charlie ne vient pas beaucoup la voir, et Renée n'est pas encore arrivée...

- D'ailleurs j'vais y aller...

Elle soupirait.

- Edward ?

Je me retournais.

- Oui ?

- Même si tu n'es pas le père comme tu le prétends, je crois qu'elle aura besoin de toi...

J'opinais.

_Sans blague..._

Je me garais devant l'hôpital, et grimpais jusqu'à sa chambre. Bella était installée dans le lit, allongée, zappant sur diverses chaînes.

- Salut toi !

- Edward...

Elle me souriait et je m'approchais pour la serrer dans mes bras.

- Salut...

J'embrassais son épaule et m'écartais un peu avant de m'asseoir sur le rebord du matelas.

- Alors... Comment ça va ?

Elle avait une perfusion, et il me semblait que son ventre avait pris de l'importance. Du moins un peu.

- J'en ai marre d'être allongée...

- Le docteur dit que c'est important pour le bébé... Tu as fait d'autres examens aujourd'hui ?

- Oui... avec la gynéco... Ca me gonfle !

Je caressais sa joue.

- Patience... Et comment ça va là-dedans ? demandais-je en désignant son petit ventre.

- Je sais pas... Ca a l'air d'aller...

- Tu le sens bouger des fois ?

Elle fronçait les sourcils et regardait son ventre, comme si elle se concentrait.

- Je crois... mais je ne suis pas sûre encore...

Pour la première fois depuis le début, je la vis poser sa main sur son ventre, à différents endroits.

- Des fois ça me fait comme des sortes de bulles ou quelque chose comme ça... ici là...

Timidement, j'osais poser ma main sur son ventre.

_C'est genre dur quand même ! J'm'attendais j'sais pas... à ce que ce soit encore un peu mou... ou enfin j'sais pas quoi... mais non ! Y a vraiment un morpion là-dessous ! Incroyable ! _

- Ici ?

Elle acquiesçait et guidait ma main sur son ventre.

- Mais pas toujours... Souvent, je suis allongée... La nuit par exemple ou le soir...

Je caressais doucement l'endroit, sa main toujours sur la mienne. Elle eut un petit rire.

- Au début j'ai cru que c'était des gaz...

Je ne pus retenir mon rire et l'observais. Elle semblait réellement intriguée cette fois par cette grossesse.

- Et dis-moi... Pour son retard de croissance... Ca va aller ?

Elle haussait les épaules.

- Il risque de naître prématurément... et d'autres soucis mais je crois que je vais bientôt refaire une écho... La gynéco m'a dit que ça pouvait se résorber avec du calme, et je dois aussi rester un peu allongée sur le côté gauche... J'trouve ça idiot mais bon...

Je me redressais un peu, attrapant la main de ma meilleure amie.

- Sérieux Bella, t'as déconné à te cacher... Je t'adore mais t'as déconné ! Alors vaut mieux les écouter...

Elle me regardait, et je craignais l'avoir froissée mais merde !

- C'est ce que je fais à rester avachie dans ce lit de merde... Alors c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche... déjà que ton père s'en charge tout seul en prétextant des visites de routines...

Je soupirais.

- Tu te doutais bien qu'il agirait comme ça...

- Oui ! Ca c'était une certitude et c'était aussi pour ça que je ne voulais pas que ça se sache... Carlisle vient, ta mère vient... Tout le monde vient ! J'ai l'impression d'être une bête en cage !

- Calme-toi Bella... ils s'inquiètent pour toi, sans compter qu'ils pensent tous que je suis le père de ce gosse... d'ailleurs si tu pouvais leur dire qui c'est, ça m'arrangerait...

Elle se renfrognait, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je peux pas...

- Pourquoi ? Ca m'échappe... C'est que tu le connais pas ou quoi ? Y a pas de honte à avouer que t'as eu un coup d'un soir et...

- Je. Ne. Peux. Pas... Tu comprends ça ? Je peux pas... Ca serait pas bon pour nous tous !

J'écarquillais les yeux.

- C'est genre qui ? Mon père ?

Elle levait les yeux au ciel.

- Bien sûr que non...

- Alors qui ?

- Le petit jésus...

- Fous-lui la paix, tu veux ? Bon tant pis... J'veux pas m'engueuler avec toi là...

- Moi non plus, ça tombe bien...

Elle parut de suite calmée, et la porte s'ouvrit sur une infirmière.

- Vous passerez votre échographie demain, Isabella... La gynécologue veut faire de nouveaux contrôles et voir si elle peut savoir le sexe du bébé...

- Ok...

La professionnelle me souriait, et quittait la pièce.

- J'suis sûr que c'est un mec ! lâchais-je.

- Ca sera bien pareil au final... un p'tit malheureux de plus...

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Elle soupirait.

- J'ai pensé à l'adoption...

Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, un énorme poids me tombait sur l'estomac, nouant ma gorge. Je n'avais qu'une envie, lui hurler de réfléchir à tout ça. _Mais c'est sa vie et dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas la mienne même si c'est tout comme... _

- Prends le temps d'y penser... C'est quand même ton bébé...

Elle soupirait.

- Je sais... Mais vu comment tout se passe... Comment je suis incapable de mener cette grossesse, tout ça... J'vaudrais pas mieux après la naissance...

_Etait-ce donc juste un manque de confiance en elle qui la poussait à agir comme ça ? _

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu sais, tu seras pas toute seule... Si tu préviens le père et...

- Mais je ne PEUX PAS prévenir le père, d'accord ? Je ne PEUX PAS !

Sa réaction me glaçait, et le silence s'installait entre nous. La porte s'ouvrit sur son père. Il se figeait en me voyant dans la chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Cullen ?

- La même chose que tous les soirs... Je viens voir Bella...

_C'est marrant, depuis qu'il m'a collé un poing, je le sens moins ce mec... _Il marmonna dans sa barbe quelque chose d'incompréhensible et observait sa fille.

- Comment tu vas ?

- Bien...

- Et... le bébé ?

Elle haussait les épaules.

- Je repasse une échographie demain...

- Mouais... d'accord...

Le silence s'imposait et je voyais clairement Charlie se perdre dans la nostalgie.

- Je vais chercher ta mère ce soir à l'aéroport... Elle passera sûrement demain... Elle va dormir dans ta chambre en attendant...

- Bien...

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, ou quoi faire, mais quelque chose me soufflait de rester tranquille et de fermer ma bouche.

_On est jamais trop prudent... _

Charlie restait au fond de la chambre, sans rien ajouter de plus. On aurait dit qu'il se contentait d'être là, par principe. Parce que sa fille était hospitalisée et qu'il se sentait obligé de venir parce que tous les papas viennent voir leur enfant quand ils sont dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Nous ne parlions pas, aucun de nous trois, et franchement ça en devenait gênant. Moi auprès de Bella, tenant sa main, et Charlie me fixant comme si j'étais le pire criminel de l'humanité. _Ohé, Colombo ! J'ai pas fait l'amour avec ta fille, ok ? Déstresse ! _Charlie finit par partir en marmonnant :  
>- Je passerai avec ta mère demain... On devra parler...<p>

Bella râlait et quand nous fumes seuls, elle se lâchait.

- A quoi ça sert ? On va en parler combien de fois encore ?

Le moniteur qui contrôlait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait.

- Calme-toi... C'est pas bon pour toi... Tiens au fait, Alice m'a donné ça pour toi...  
>Je lui passais les magazines achetés par ma soeur, et Bella semblait heureuse.<p>

- Enfin quelque chose de constructif à faire...

- T'as encore le temps de t'ennuyer avec tous tes examens médicaux ?

Elle fronçait les sourcils en feuilletant le magazine.

- Si tu savais...

Elle refermait le bouquin et le posait sur sa table de chevet.

- Tu remercieras Alice...

- Tu le feras toi-même demain... Elle s'est mise en tête de passer te voir avec Jasper demain...

- Et toi, tu seras là ?

- Bien sûr, Bella ! Je viendrai pour avoir tes résultats des examens et tout ça...

Sans que je ne le vois venir, elle attrapait ma main et la pressa avec force.

- Tu peux venir à l'échographie demain ? J'y arriverais pas toute seule...

J'acquiesçais, en fait très heureux. _Bien sûr que j'peux ! _

- Parole de scout que j'serai là...

**..**

Et bien sûr, j'étais venu deux heures en avance la retrouver. Renée était dans la chambre, en plein débât avec sa fille.

- Enfin Bella ! N'as-tu donc rien écouté quand je te parlais de contraception ?

Je soupirais et entrais dans la chambre.

- Bonjour !

- Oh Edward !

Bella semblait heureuse de me voir arriver. J'embrassais Renée, et le front de sa fille.

- Edward ! Oh bon... Je t'ai toujours appréciée mais j'aurais aimé que tu fasses attention à Bella et...

- Renée...

- Mais maintenant, c'est fait ! Il va falloir prendre soin de cet enfant...

- Je ne suis pas le père, pour la trentième fois !

- Ah oui ? Et qui est-ce alors ? A part toi, je ne vois personne d'autres...

_Je ne suis pas le seul héros à semer des p'tites graines... _

- Maman...

- Pourquoi tu ne nous dis pas de qui il s'agit, Bella ?

Ma meilleure amie soupirait, et j'eus envie de la prendre dans les bras. _En fait, j'comprends pas l'obsession des gens de vouloir savoir l'identité du père. Certes, je voudrais le trouver pour le massacrer d'avoir posé ses sales pattes sur elle, mais bon... Maintenant que le bébé est dans le ventre de Bella... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Pour l'instant, rien ! _

La porte s'ouvrit, et tous les copains firent leur apparition : Alice et son indécollable Jasper, Jacob, Seth, Leah, Paul...

- Salut Bella !  
>A tour de rôle, ils embrassèrent ma meilleure amie.<p>

- Alors ? Comment tu te sens ?  
>Renée s'éloignait.<p>

- Je vais prendre un café, Bella... Nous reparlerons plus tard... Je serai de retour pour l'échographie...

- En fait maman... Edward va m'accompagner...

Renée me fusillait du regard.

- Oh, je vois... Et tu n'es pas le père, hein ?

Je soupirais.

- Non, je ne suis pas le père... J'sais pas ce qu'il vous faut comme preuve, mais je ne suis pas le père...

Elle quitta la chambre, sans plus de discours. Alice frétillait.

- Tu as une échographie aujourd'hui ? Oh c'est génial ! Tu vas savoir le sexe du bébé ?

- Oui... Je crois...

- Génial ! Tu nous diras hein ? Que je commence à acheter des affaires à ce bébé et...

- Alice, calme-toi... Même si je connais le sexe du bébé, faudra te faire à l'idée que je vais le mettre en adoption certainement...

Alice se figeait.

- Oh non Bella... Tu ne feras pas ça !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Mais tu ne peux pas... Y a tellement de gamins malheureux sans leur famille...

Bella la fusillait du regard.

- Je ne serai jamais capable de l'élever... d'accord ?

Ma soeur allait protester mais Jasper dut l'attirer contre lui pour qu'elle daigne se calmer. Chacun raconta à Bella ses derniers exploits, arrachant à ma meilleure amie quelque sourire. Puis, la gynécologue arriva et je quittais la troupe, le coeur battant assez fort honnêtement.

_J'suis p'tètre pas le père, mais il n'empêche que j'trouve ça... comment dire... touchant... de voir cette échographie tout ça..._

Elle fit installer Bella sur la tablette, et posa un peu de gel sur son ventre. Bella se crispait et attrapait ma main. _Fille... garçon... Je n'avais aucune idée franchement... _Le coeur de l'enfant se mit à battre, et je me laissais emporter par le son. J'ignorais si j'arriverais à reproduire des notes se rapprochant de ce tempo-là... _c'est tellement étrange... _Elle contrôla les organes visibles du bébé, faisant divers mouvements avec l'appareil sur le ventre de Bella. Ma meilleure amie tenait toujours fermement ma main, et j'observais avec elles la tâche blanche sur cet écran noir.

- Tout semble en ordre... On va quand même continuer une fréquence de contrôles réguliers pour ce retard de croissance... Le reste fonctionne tout à fait correctement : les échanges sanguins, le placenta... C'est presque inespéré avec le train de vie que vous avez eu durant ces cinq premiers mois...

Bella ne disait rien. _Elle sait bien qu'elle est en tort dans cette affaire... Mais elle obéit relativement bien aux médecins maintenant... p'tètre qu'elle a eu suffisamment peur... _

- Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ?

Bella acquiesçait, sans vraiment répondre.

- Si vous ressentez le moindre malaise, vous devrez nous le signaler... Lorsque vous sortirez de l'hôpital, je vous conseillerai la plus grande prudence : rester allongée le plus possible, éviter tout effort quelqu'il soit, ainsi que les longs trajets en voiture.

Tia nous observait.

- Finie la leçon morale... Vous voulez connaître le sexe du bébé ?

La question ne m'était pas adressée, mais je répondis :

- Oui !

La gynéco me souriait, et je rougissais, honteux. _Comme un gosse qui ouvre une pochette surprise ! Pareil ! _

- Euh... Bella... désolé...

Elle riait, amusée, m'observant.

- D'accord...

Tia fit quelques manipulations.

- C'est un petit garçon...

_Un p'tit mec ? Trop cool ! _

- Un garçon ? demandait Bella.

- Oui !

_Bah merde ! Un p'tit mecton ! Trop top de la vie ! _La gynéco se levait.

- Je vais vous laisser quelques instants...

Elle quitta la pièce, nous laissant avec cet écran, les "boum boum boum boum" du coeur de ce petit garçon... et cette nouvelle... _Un mec... _

- C'est génial ! Un garçon ! Tu vas mettre au monde un petit garçon... Tu pourras l'appeler Edward, c'est sexy comme prénom ! riais-je.

Bella me souriait, m'observant avec une lueur dans les yeux que je ne comprenais pas. Elle semblait à la fois heureuse et triste, indépendante et angoissée...

_Elle va avoir un p'tit gars... _

Ses yeux chocolat me happaient pour la première fois comme jamais. Le temps s'arrêtait, seulement interrompu par le coeur du bébé en fond. _N'empêche, elle me fait un cadeau incroyable en m'emmenant avec elle à ses échographies... J'aurais été le premier à voir ce bébé, bien avant les autres... _Cette nouvelle m'emplissait de joie, et de gratitude. Et je savais que Bella était reconnaissante que je ne sois pas parti quand elle m'avait annoncée sa grossesse. Nous étions là, l'un pour l'autre, comme nous l'avions été depuis toujours.

Mon coeur battait, presque au rythme de celui du bébé, et Bella me regardait toujours.

- Je suis heureux d'être là, Bella... murmurais-je.

_Et c'est foutrement vrai : je suis heureux d'être là avec elle, et de vivre ça... _

- Et même si ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle pour toi, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, Bella... Parce que tu es ma meilleure amie...

Elle acquiesçait, et je m'étonnais de notre proximité, tant spirituelle que physique. Dans cette petite salle repliée sur l'intimité de l'arrivée imminente d'un enfant, nous étions deux... enfin presque trois... et ça me semblait naturel. _Et à la fois le plus beau cadeau du monde... _

J'ignore encore pourquoi, mais à ce moment-là, je me penchais vers elle un peu plus et elle passa son bras autour de ma nuque avant de coller son front contre le mien.

- Merci Edward...

Doucement, comme si c'était à ce moment-là l'action la plus naturelle du monde, elle apposa ses lèvres contre les miennes avec lenteur et délicatesse. _Ca a l'air si... normal... Comme si c'était ce que tout le monde avait voulu, et ça ne me déplaisait franchement pas... sans que je comprenne pourquoi. _Le baiser fut court, et à la fois long. Elle s'éloigna doucement, les joues rougies.

- Désolée...

J'opinais, tentant un sourire la gorge étrangement nouée. La porte s'ouvrit, brisant cette bulle bizarre et intense qui venait de s'emparer de nous, et Tia fit sa réapparition avec un sourire timide sur le visage.

- Pardon... On continue l'examen ?

Je m'éloignais un peu de Bella et son bras autour de ma nuque me libéra, se posant sur la tablette. J'attrapais sa main, encore un peu troublé et reportais mon attention sur l'écran devant nous. Mais je n'y étais plus.

_Nous nous sommes embrassés... _


	6. Chapter 6 : Pas de hasard

**Oh ho oh ! Oui je sais ! Vingt jours sans avoir publié c'est dramatique, terrible, honteux, pathétique (**part au coin!**)... je suis. Désolée. Vraiment. J'ai eu mon stage (**qui touche à sa fin vendredi!**) et ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps. La petite enfance est géniale, mais fatiguante. Donc le soir, pas toujours envie d'écrire. **

**Je vous remercie pour votre grande patience, et vos reviews au chapitre précédent. Ce bisou en a tracassé certaines. Merci à xenarielle93, doudounord2, melacullen, Sam's Masen, Flocondamour, sarinette60, alicia38, Elizabeth Mary Masen, Ludivine28, lapiaf8, Shirley, slakware, choubidou. lily, Nini Hathaway, fan-par-hasard21, halay, chriwyatt, Laurie, callie226, erika shoval, cchope, birginie, Assya, LittlemissBelly, Gleeklight, Ilonka, sexforlife, vavounette, ****Cullen's familly**** (**Tout entremêlé lol**), PatiewSnows, coco-des-iles, RioTousse, vinie65, licou-val, emichlo, Em 81, samystère, Butterfly971, ulkan13, kikinette11, laure, Aude77, LolaMiSweetlove, chouchoumag, mmccg, Liki0da, Galswinthe, Aliiice, familykoala, lia3011, lena -lna933-, calimero59, Asuna93, katner, tacha vaillant, Annouk, ****Justine**** (**Oui effectivement je suis dans le sud-ouest, en dordogne plus exactement =)**), czarnyciemno, jude, ousna, lolita, isasoleil, marinette, ****Lily-Rose-Bella**** (**Nan pas de spoilers, navrée, mais bon anniversaire quand même =D**), Annso601, catiuski, Lapinou63, sweetyMarie, aelita48, Habswifes, ****Ronnie32**** (**J'te le dirai pas, j'te le dirai pas, j'te le dirai pas, j'te le dirai pas... ^^**), Clairouille59, BrandofHeroine, Grazie et ****Mariefandetwilight**** (**Je peux juste te dire qu'on saura pas de suite le nom du père de l'enfant =D**).**

**Un merci à ma bêta Ptitewam qui a bossé vite et efficacement!**

**Je vous remercie pour votre patience envers moi ces derniers temps, surtout que je n'ai pas été très présente en terme de publication.**

**J'ai également une très bonne nouvelle : pour celles qui l'ont suivi, j'ai l'infini plaisir de vous annoncer que **JARDIN SECRET **va être traduite en anglais très bientôt par Itachifreak8271. C'est un honneur pour moi, et j'ai été plus que flattée par cette demande. C'est en partie grâce à vous toutes que cette histoire peut aussi voir le jour pour l'étranger : sans votre enthousiasme, elle n'aurait pas été ce qu'elle est. Alors : merci.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et une bonne fin de semaine. A très vite.  
>Prenez soin de vous.<strong>

**-o-o-o-**

**Chapitre 6 : Pas de hasard**

**~ POINT DE VUE D'EDWARD ~**

Les copains étaient là, tous dans la chambre, alors que Bella et moi étions remontés de l'échographie. _J'étais là, sans l'être... Franchement depuis un mois et quelques, ma vie avait pris un foutu tournant : Bella enceinte de monsieur X, moi qui me transforme en tombe du secret, et ce baiser que jamais je n'aurais imaginé avoir avec elle..._

Un psy, vite !

Je voyais ma sœur trépigner d'impatience, calée dans les bras de Jasper sur le fauteuil de la petite pièce aseptisée. Il tentait de l'apaiser, sans grand succès. Jacob et les potes étaient soit appuyés contre le mur, soit assis au pied du lit de Bella. Quant à moi, j'étais éternellement sur la chaise à la gauche de ma meilleure amie.

- Oh alors ! Dites-nous le sexe bon sang !

Charlie et Esmé firent leur apparition. Ma mère, bienveillante, vint embrasser le front de Bella et s'enquérir de ses nouvelles. Charlie, lui, s'approchait timidement, probablement grâce à la présence d'Esmé.

- Qu'a donnée cette échographie ? demanda ma mère.

- C'est un garçon apparemment...

Esmé lui souriait et caressait sa joue, avant de me regarder d'un de ces airs nostalgiques qui me filaient la gerbe.

_Non maman... Je ne suis pas le père, pas la peine d'insister ! Je sais quand même ce que je fais de mes petits spermatozoïdes... _

- Un petit garçon... C'est une grande nouvelle !

Alice, quant à elle, sautillait presque sur place.

- Génial ! Ohh comme j'ai hâte ! Les bébés c'est tellement mignon... On en aura des bébés Jasper un jour, hein ?

Je me retenais d'éclater de rire, en voyant la tête déconfite de Jazz.

- Rien d'obligatoire dans les 24H, rassure-moi ?

Alice se figeait avant d'éclater de rire.

- Non !

Jasper soufflait de soulagement, et ma sœur lui déposait un baiser bruyant sur la joue. Le tableau eut le petit miracle de dérider Bella, et la faire sourire. Jacob lui rendait le sourire.

- Ça fait plaisir de te voir rire, Bella...

Elle lui adressait un pâle regard enjoué, et reposait sa tête contre son oreiller, épuisée. Je pressais sa main, y effectuant de petits cercles de mon pouce. Alice, dont l'enthousiasme n'était pas retombé, se levait et s'approchait.

- Tu as pensé à un prénom ?

Ma meilleure amie répondit par la négative.

- Je ne pense pas le garder...

Alice fronçait les sourcils.

- Non, c'est pas très beau comme prénom ça...

Elle fit une petite moue triste. Je voyais face à nous les garçons, un peu étonnés.

- T'es sûre de toi ?

- Soyez sérieux... j'ai 17 ans, le père n'est pas avec moi, et je n'ai rien d'une mère... J'ai même pas passé mon bac encore... Vous me voyez avec un bébé dans les bras ? Laissez-moi rire !

Jacob et Seth échangèrent un regard, ma mère baissait les yeux.

- Nous te soutiendrons Bella tu sais... Nous serons avec toi, même financièrement si nécessaire et...

Charlie soupirait, visiblement dépassé, et quittait la pièce sans discours.

Bella fermait les yeux, tentant de masquer des larmes naissantes.

- Vous voyez pourquoi je ne peux pas le garder ? Je vis chez mon père... Vous le voyez supporter mon bébé ? Vous le voyez supporter les pleurs, assurer la survie de cet enfant en lui achetant de quoi manger, et me supporter en tant que mère-enfant ? Vous y croyez franchement ? Sérieusement ?

Ma mère semblait choquée, mais ne soufflait mot. Elle se contentait de s'approcher également de la sortie.

- Tu ne peux pas faire retomber ta colère et ta frustration de ne pas avoir pris les précautions nécessaires en terme de contraception sur nous... Mais quoi que tu en penses, et malgré tes sautes d'humeur probablement dûes aux hormones, ma proposition tient toujours... Je vous laisse entre jeunes... Edward, tu rentreras pour dîner ! Alice ma chérie, si vous voulez venir manger à la maison avec Jasper, vous êtes les bienvenus...

J'acquiesçais et regardais ma mère quitter les lieux à son tour.

Bella, visiblement énervée, fermait les yeux. Jacob et Seth prirent ça comme un avertissement, et embrassèrent notre amie avant de la laisser se reposer. Seuls restaient Alice et Jasper. Le silence devenait pesant, faisant revenir en mémoire les traces du baiser éphémère échangé en salle d'échographie.

_J'veux dire... concrètement, c'était quoi ça ? Un baiser dû à l'émotion, le besoin d'être réconfortée ? Franchement là... j'y capte que dalle... _

Ma sœur observait ma meilleure amie, un brin contrariée.

- Tu as encore le temps de réfléchir à tout ça... A cette idée d'adopter...

- C'est ma décision, Alice...

- Mais c'est idiot ! Tu n'y as même pas encore réfléchi vraiment... C'est un petit être humain après tout !

Jasper caressait la joue de ma sœur.

- C'est le choix de Bella, bébé... Tu peux pas choisir pour tout le monde...

Ma sœur se renfrogna et décida de partir s'acheter un paquet de gâteaux pour grignoter. Je me retrouvais seul avec mes meilleurs amis.

- Ta sœur est incroyable, bougonna Bella.

Jasper soupirait.

- Tu sais Bella... Elle n'a peut-être pas tort...

Nous ouvrions des billes. Jamais Jasper ne se serait mêlé de quelque chose qui ne le regardait pas...

_Alice déteint trop sur lui..._

Bella redressait la tête.

- Pardon ?

- Tu sais... J'sais ce que c'est... enfin pas directement mais j'en ai une vague idée... On peut pas dire que Maria soit vraiment là quand j'ai besoin d'elle... La preuve, c'est moi qui paie les factures...

Je fronçais les sourcils. _Jamais Jazz ne s'épanche sur sa vie avec sa mère, même quand il en a gros sur le cœur. Il est comme ça, Jasper. Il intériorise beaucoup._

- Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que c'est bien de ne pas agir sur un coup de tête... Pour l'instant, tu penses les choses pour toi, et ta direction... Mais quelle place a vraiment ce bébé ? Est-ce que tu arriveras à vivre dans dix, ou vingt ans, avec la pensée qu'un petit bonhomme a grandie sans connaître sa vraie mère ? Est-ce que ça ne te travaille pas de savoir qu'un jeune homme te ressemblera trait pour trait, et vivra sans toi ?

_Wow... Ben maintenant je comprends Alice quand elle dit que Jasper ne l'ouvre pas souvent, mais quand il le fait, ça fait mouche..._

Mon probable futur beau-frère repliait ses jambes pour se mettre en tailleur, signe d'une discussion qui allait durer.

- J'suis pas là pour te prendre la tête hein... On est potes et tout ça, mais crois-moi que des fois, c'est bien qu'un proche te dise ce qui se passe... Alors je sais qu'Edward est là tout ça... mais bon...

Il haussait les épaules.

- Où tu veux en venir, Jasper ? demandait Bella.

- Ecoute... Bon tu sais qu'avec Maria ça se passe pas super bien mais... c'est quand même ma mère... Et tu vois, j'me dis que si elle m'avait abandonné, je ne me serais pas senti bien...

- Maria ne t'offre pas une vie décente ! Ce n'est pas à toi de payer les factures, Jasper !

- Je sais... Mais j'ai l'argent pour le faire grâce à la bienveillance de mes grands-parents... Et j'peux vivre correctement... m'acheter des habits, remplir le frigo et avoir chaud dans la maison... C'est l'essentiel...

- Ce n'est pas être mère, ça ! Laisser son gamin payer tout ça...

- Je sais que ma mère ne pourra jamais économiser, parce que sa mentalité est comme ça. Mais je l'aime. Ça paraît absurde, mais j'aime ma mère...

_Bon... s'il aime sa mère... On peut pas le lui reprocher..._

- T'as du courage...

- Je ne veux pas devenir ce genre de mère... C'est être responsable, et je ne le suis pas !

- Tu l'es déjà en pensant à chercher son bonheur en évoquant l'adoption... Quelque part, ça veut dire que tu veux que cet enfant ait une belle vie, c'est noble et mature... Si Maria avait eu cette responsabilité, j'serai peut-être le fils d'une dame qui ne pourrait pas passer une journée sans me téléphoner pour savoir si je vais bien... Mais je ne regrette pas d'être avec elle... Je l'aide... Elle m'a quand même élevée du mieux qu'elle a pu, et je n'ai jamais eu faim... Elle m'aime, et c'est pour ça que je l'aime... Et je sais que je serai la seule personne qu'elle aimera toute sa vie comme ça... Elle est volage, j'ai même entendu le terme de "pute" envers elle... Mais je sais qu'elle m'aime... C'est ce qui compte le plus pour moi...

Bella arquait un sourcil.

- Ce petit être t'aimera toujours... que tu le veuilles ou non, il t'aimera toujours... Et ça, ça compte... Pour l'instant, ça ne t'évoque sûrement rien, mais dans dix ou vingt ans... ça sera p'tètre différent...

La voix de Jazz n'avait pas bougé de ton, et Alice interrompit son discours en revenant. Elle vint se rassoir contre lui.

- De quoi vous parliez ?

- De Maria...

- Oh...

Elle avala un petit gâteau et en porta un à la bouche de son petit-ami.

Je reportais mon attention sur Bella, qui l'observait en silence.

_Est-ce qu'elle réfléchit à ses mots ? Est-ce que l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aimera toujours du plus profond des amours, a fait mouche ?_

Franchement, dans le fond, il n'a pas tort, le Jazz. Il aime Maria, malgré toutes les saletés qu'il a connu avec elle. Parce que c'est vrai que payer les factures à son âge, ce n'est pas humain.

- Ça restera ta décision, Bella, mais penses-y... Dis-toi que dans vingt ans, un petit garçon cherchera sa maman... Ça risque de le bouffer, de savoir d'où il vient et pourquoi il a été mis en adoption... Ça risque de le harceler... c'est pas une vie... Et t'es loin d'être une idiote... Tu es responsable et intelligente... Si ça tenait à ma décision, tu garderais cet enfant parce que je suis sûr qu'à terme, ça t'apportera beaucoup de joie... Ça peut te paraître dur, voire insurmontable, mais t'es pas toute seule dans cette affaire... Si tout le monde a été là pour moi avant que je touche cet argent, ça veut dire qu'on sera tous là avec toi aussi... La preuve... On est ici, sans te juger...

Les yeux gris aciers de Jasper accrochèrent les miens, et j'acquiesçais, presque soulagé.

_Il venait d'envoyer tellement de calme et d'assurance... Comme si, finalement, élever ce bébé à dix-sept était non seulement surmontable, mais plus que faisable ! _

J'échangeais un regard avec Bella, qui soupirait et baissait les yeux.

_Bordel de nouilles... J'aimerais pas être à sa place... adopter ou garder... Il s'agit de l'avenir d'un p'tit garçon qui n'a rien demandé à personne..._

**::..**

Personnellement, j'étais de l'avis de ceux qui pensent que si les choses arrivent, ce n'est jamais par hasard. Si ce bébé est dans le ventre de ma meilleure amie, ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas là pour rien, et pas pour être adopté.

Renée avait pris mon relai à son arrivée, au chevet de sa fille. Sa réaction avait été plus spectaculaire que celle de Charlie : persuadée de devoir devenir grand-mère avant ses quarante ans, elle avait été jusqu'à affirmer qu'elle le pressentait. Bella avait vu rouge, interprétant à tort que sa mère la prenait pour une fille qui ouvre les jambes facilement.

_Ce n'était bien sûr pas le discours de Renée ! _

Mais bref, elle veillait sur sa fille et lui donnait mille conseils, la regardant d'un air nostalgique. Bella, qui manifestait quelques signes d'agacements, acceptait toutefois mieux la présence de sa mère auprès d'elle. J'étais retourné au lycée, pour reprendre les cours. Les rumeurs circulaient bon train sur l'absence de Bella, et son hospitalisation avait fait le tour du lycée. Je vivais sous les regards, et les questions de nos professeurs.

Je quittais la salle de bio, dès la sonnerie, afin d'éviter les nouvelles questions de notre enseignant que je savais imminentes. Comme d'habitude, j'attendais dehors Alice pour la ramener. Elle traînait, probablement avec Jasper, quand je vis arriver Bella avec sa maman et son père devant l'accueil.

_Mais... hein ?_

Elle portait un k-way beige, sur un pull blanc qui ne cachait cependant pas grand-chose. Une personne peu perspicace aurait dit qu'elle aurait pris du poids, mais les yeux aiguisés de Jessica Stanley ne manquèrent pas l'arrondi de son ventre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et immédiatement, elle stoppa Lauren.

_Et merde..._

Je m'avançais vers ma meilleure amie.

- Bella ?

- Salut Edward...

- Mais... Tu es sortie ?

Renée acquiesçait.

- Ce matin ! J'ai tapé du poing sur la table... Cette petite a besoin d'air, pas de rester confinée dans une chambre d'hôpital...

- Mais... et ta santé ? Celle du bébé ?

- Ma fille a besoin d'air, de retrouver une certaine normalité... Et les derniers examens pour le bébé ont été positif... Elle ira au médecin au moins une fois par semaine et limitera ses efforts...

Charlie fronçait les sourcils et s'éloignait, comme à chaque fois qu'il me croisait.

_Allô la planète des bornés ? Ici Edward Cullen, pssstt... J'ai un message pour Charlie Swan... Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Le. Père._

- Et comment tu te sens ?

Bella observait partout autour d'elle, et chacun la regardait. Elle ramenait instinctivement les pans de son k-way devant elle.

- Ca va... Mieux en tout cas...

J'opinais et l'étreignis un instant. Je pouvais sentir contre moi son petit ventre.

_C'est étonnant de voir que depuis que cette grossesse est visible pour tous, comme son ventre s'est arrondi... C'est toujours pas une montgolfière mais cette fois, y'a vraiment un bébé quoi..._

- Et tu fais quoi, ici ?

- J'ai pris le taureau par les cornes, nous venons expliquer au directeur les raisons des futures absences de Bella...

Bella levait la tête vers moi, implorante.

- Je viens avec vous...

- Merci Edward...

J'opinais et attrapais la main de ma meilleure amie. Nos doigts s'entrecroisaient, et je m'arrêtais un instant sur cette image de nous deux, avançant derrière une Renée battante et convaincue, main dans la main.

_C'est juste... enfin c'est normal pour nous... et en même temps anormal... Bizarre... _Mais c'est bien.

Le directeur reçut les parents de Bella, mais ma meilleure amie préféra rester au-dehors. Je lui tenais compagnie.

- Comment tu te sens ?

Elle haussait les épaules.

- C'est bizarre... Je suppose que maintenant, tout le monde le saura...

- Y a des chances, oui...

Elle baissait la tête.

- Ça te fait de la peine ?

- Je ne sais pas... C'est comme si je voulais que tout le monde sache, mais en même temps j'ai tellement honte...

- Honte de quoi ?

- D'être enceinte... D'avoir bu et... enfin d'avoir fait ça...

_D'avoir bu... Donc c'était pendant une soirée..._

- T'es pas la seule à coucher après un verre de trop dans le pif...

- Oui... Mais maintenant je porte un bébé...

J'opinais, fataliste.

_C'est une erreur, oui. Un peu trop d'alcool, une tentation, et une vie qui prend une route différente..._

- Mais on est là... avec toi...

Elle relevait la tête vers moi, silencieuse durant quelques secondes. Je l'attirais alors dans mes bras où elle enfouissait son visage contre mon torse, fermant les yeux.

- Ça ira...

Je la berçais d'un léger mouvement, caressant ses cheveux.

- Tu vas prendre soin de toi... D'accord ?

Elle acquiesçait et au bout de quelques minutes, relevait la tête.

- Oh...

- Quoi ?

Elle s'immobilisait, comme regardant un point imaginaire sur le mur, et posait sa main sur son ventre.

- Ca va Bella ?

Mon cœur s'affolait, imaginant déjà que cette sortie était trop prématurée et qu'il se passait quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Il... Je crois que je l'ai senti bouger...

_Hein ? déjà ?_

- T'es sûre ?

- Oui... enfin non... enfin si... Là...

Elle attrapait ma main et la posait sur son ventre. Je me sentais gêné, mais tentais de me concentrer sur les sensations.

- Ca a fait comme des petits chatouillis... ou des petites bulles... c'était bizarre...

- Tu crois que c'est le bébé ?

J'attendais, espérant sentir quelque chose.

- Oui... je crois...

Je souriais bien malgré moi, et bien malgré le fait que je ne sente rien.

- Ou c'est encore un gaz mal placé...

J'éclatais de rire en dépit de la situation, et Bella rougissait en souriant. Je l'attirais contre moi pour embrasser ses cheveux, trop heureux de la voir sourire et rire.

_C'est le plus important..._

- Toi et tes gaz alors...

Elle entourait ma taille de ses bras et se serrait contre moi. J'étais touché de cette attention, parce que ça prouve qu'elle sait que je suis là pour elle.

- Isabella ?

Nous nous retournions sur Jessica Stanley, et un groupe de dindes en jeans.

- T'es vraiment enceinte ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Jess !

- Salut... Alors ?

Elles nous détaillaient toutes, de leurs yeux annonçant que quoi qu'on leur dise, la vérité serait déformée.

- Va t'occuper de tes fesses un peu...

Lauren eut une expression dédaigneuse.

- Regardez son ventre...

Bella le cachait subitement, contre moi. Les filles eurent l'air outrées.

- Mais t'es vraiment une pute ma parole ! Dix-sept ans et enceinte ? C'est joli !

_Une pute ? UNE PUTE ?_

- PUTAIN STANLEY MAIS FERME-LA ! ENTRE BELLA ET TOI ON SAIT TOUS QUE LA PUTE N'EST PAS ELLE ALORS CA VA !

- Oh, Cullen mord ! J'parie que t'es le père... T'es bien le seul à vouloir d'elle !

Je fulminais, ayant déjà la vision de cette connasse encastrée dans les casiers derrière elle.

- Ah mais ça c'est sûr que j'préfère être avec Bella cent fois, qu'avec toi deux minutes...

- Arrête Edward... Elles n'en valent pas la peine... Viens...

Bella m'entraîna dans la cour, sa main autour de la mienne.

- Non mais pour qui elles se prennent ? J'te jure, j'vais la massacrer...

Elle m'amena sur un banc.

- Laisse tomber... D'accord ?

Je m'asseyais près d'elle, et elle vint chercher un petit câlin.

- Elles vont s'imaginer que tu es le père maintenant...

- D'une façon ou d'une autre, elles vont te harceler... Autant que j'en prenne aussi...

Bella releva la tête vers moi, et sans que je m'y attende, déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant d'entourer sa nuque de mes bras.

- Tu es le meilleur ami qu'une fille puisse rêver d'avoir...

Mon cœur se serrait, avant que je ne l'étreigne. Le directeur fit son apparition avec les parents de Bella, appelant ma meilleure amie pour discuter avec elle. Je la suivis, malgré l'air réprobateur du chef de service, mais j'entrais avec elle.

- Bien... Miss Swan... Vos parents viennent de m'expliquer la situation... Vous allez être amenée à avoir quelques absences au cours des prochaines semaines pour vérifier votre état de santé... Vous bénéficierez du soutien de nos professeurs, autant scolaire que personnel si vous en éprouvez le besoin... L'infirmière sera également là, ainsi que le psychologue scolaire...

- Merci...

- Cependant, ce ne sera pas une excuse en cas de déficiences scolaires répétées... Ni pour vous, ni pour Monsieur Cullen...

Il me jeta un regard et je crus m'étouffer.

- Pardon ?

- La situation personnelle de votre amie ne sera pas pour vous une excuse...

_Ah non mais il va pas s'y mettre lui aussi, si ?_

- Il y a erreur, monsieur... Je ne suis pas le père de ce bébé et...

- Peu importe monsieur Cullen... Vu le temps que vous passez avec Miss Swan, nous comprendrions que cette situation vous touche... Mais nous n'excuserons pas une chute de vos résultats scolaires...

Je soupirais.

_Punaise... Quand ils ont une idée dans le crâne les adultes, ils l'ont pas ailleurs hein ! _

L'entretien fut bref, et cinq minutes après nous fûmes dehors. Alice me sautait dessus.

- T'étais où pépère ? Je t'attendais, Jasper est parti, je m'ennuyais terriblement ! Oh Bella ! Tu es là !

Elle lui sauta dessus, et Bella souriait.

- Doucement Alice...

- Oui c'est vrai, tu es fragile, pardon ! Edward, on y va ? Emmett et Rose sont à la maison, maman m'a appelée !

- C'est vrai ? Cool ! On va bouffer comme des rois s'ils sont là...

Ma sœur opinait et nous sortions du lycée. Bella semblait pâle.

- Ca va Bella ?

Elle acquiesçait.

- Edward, ta mère pourrait rajouter un couvert ? me demandait Renée.

- Je pense que oui...

- Bella a besoin de sortir, et de retrouver une vie comme avant... Ça serait bien qu'elle dîne chez vous ce soir, avec ses amis...

- Bien sûr !

Alice sautillait.

- Oh oui ça sera bien ! Je vais dire à Jasper de venir aussi ! On sera tous comme avant...

Bella n'eut pas son mot à dire, et elle resta muette durant tout le trajet qu'elle fit dans ma voiture.

Je me garais devant la maison, et la Jeep d'Emmett était déjà stationnée comme d'habitude, à savoir n'importe comment.

_Ce mec a FORCEMENT payé pour avoir son permis ! C'est pas possible une tôle pareille ! _

J'avais hâte de retrouver mon grand-frère. Emmett, c'est généralement comme la surprise dans le kinder : c'est souvent pourri mais on est très heureux de l'avoir ! Je franchissais la porte et trouvais mon frère et sa petite-amie assis dans le salon, à boire un verre et à raconter leurs derniers exploits aux parents. Emmett était affalé près de Rose, une main sur sa cuisse le plus naturellement du monde.

- Tiens, v'la mon p'tit-frère chéri !

Je l'étreignais et en fis de même avec Rosalie. Je remarquais cependant ses regards sur Bella, qui restait en retrait dans son k-way.

- Entre Bella...

Elle était toute rouge, sûrement à cause de la nouvelle, et avançait timidement. Elle fit une bise rapide à mon frère et sa copine, et se plaça près de la fenêtre.

- Nous sommes ravis de t'avoir à dîner ce soir, Bella... J'ai fait de la purée, et des steaks... Ça t'ira ?

Elle opina rapidement, virant au blanc.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- C'est... désolée... l'odeur...

- Oh bien sûr ! Pardon... Carlisle, ouvre la fenêtre, je vais fermer la porte de la cuisine...

Ils se précipitèrent, comme au chevet de Bella, et nous restions ensemble.

- Alors, vous allez avoir un bébé ? demanda mon frère.

_Oh doux jésus mais c'est pas vrai...! J'vais me les faire ! Pitié... _


	7. Chapter 7 : Papa

**Boooooonjour ! Oulalah ! Affreux retard je sais je suis navrée =(**

**Vous avez été géniales malgré cette attente, patientes et tout donc merci infiniment ! Aussi, je remercie ma bêta Ptitewam pour son boulot sur les deux chapitres, et je vous laisse pour la lecture de ce chapitre ! **

**Prenez soin de vous, **

**à bientôt.  
>Tiffany<strong>

_**Chapitre 7 : Papa**_

**~ POINT DE VUE D'EDWARD ~**

Nous prenions le dîner tous ensemble, dans la salle à manger. Emmett nous racontait ses derniers exploits sportifs, et Rosalie l'admirait, un sourire fier sur le visage.

_Qu'est-ce qui pourra bien les séparer ces deux-là ? C'est foutrement écoeurant tiens... _

Bella mangeait peu à mes côtés, buvant du bout des lèvres la soupe aux légumes de maman.

- Tu en veux d'autre, Bella ? demandait poliment Esmé.

- Non merci... Je n'ai pas faim...

- Tu devrais en prendre davantage... Ce bébé doit manger pour bien grandir... souriait maman.

Bella soupirait, et à contrecoeur je le voyais bien, tendait son assiette.

- Merci...

- Edward ?

- Non merci m'man... j'suis pas enceinte moi...

Jasper et Emmett éclatèrent de rire. Bella leur lançait un regard assassin avant de reprendre sa cuillère.

- Mais faut que le papa se nourrisse correctement aussi !

- Emmett !

- Bah quoi ? C'est bien ce qu'on dit... la maman porte le bébé, le papa prend neuf kilos...

_Ah ah ah ah... Arrête, je vais me faire pipi dessus..._

Esmé se levait pour aller chercher le plat principal.

- Emmett ! Laisse ton frère tranquille !

- Bah quoi ? J'peux bien le chambrer un peu non ?

Carlisle soupirait.

- Puis vous devez être contents : d'habitude c'est moi qui fais les conneries ! Mais là Eddinounet, chapeau bas mon frère ! J'imaginais tout sauf ça... J'suis trop jeune pour être tonton mais je ferais un effort !

Je haussais les sourcils, épaté par tant de conneries.

_C'est désespérant ! _

- T'as frappé fort mon p'tit vieux...

Je voyais que Bella s'agaçait en silence, et mes parents l'observaient aussi.

- Emmett...

- Oulalah... ok, ok... Pour ce que j'en dis...

Emmett sauçait avec son pain dans le jus. Rosalie posait délicatement sa fourchette sur le rebord de l'assiette, avec un certain raffinement qui lui était caractéristique.

- Comment s'annonce l'arrivée de ce bébé ? Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

- Comment ça ? demandait Bella.

Rose fronçait les sourcils.

- Offrir un cadre accueillant à ce bébé, les vêtements, les couches et tout ce dont vous aurez besoin...

- Je n'ai pas décidé encore de ce que je veux pour lui... alors tu sais...

- Ca arrivera très vite, tu sais...

- Oui... merci, je suis au courant !

Le ton cinglant de Bella coupa toute forme de discussion. Mais c'était sans compter sur mon imbécile de frère.

- En tout cas, vous avez du courage ! Avoir un bébé à votre âge... Va falloir assumer... C'était un peu de l'inconscience Ed... Il me semblait t'avoir pourtant expliqué l'usage d'une capote mais...

Bella se levait, tapant des poings sur la table.

- CA SUFFIT ! MERDE EMMETT ! MERDE !

Je manquais de m'étouffer en voyant ma meilleure amie, le visage furieux.

_Conneries d'hormones..._

Elle quitta la salle à manger et nous nous regardions tous, hésitants. Esmé soupirait et se frottait les yeux.

- Ca ne pourra pas s'éterniser dans cette optique-là... Elle est dans un déni total !

- Esmé...

Papa lui caressait le bras.

- Si Bella n'y met pas du sien, nous n'allons pas nous en sortir ! Je veux bien accepter cette situation même si cela m'empêche de dormir... mais si Bella continue de réagir comme ça en fuyant, on ne va pas s'en sortir... J'en ai assez !

- C'est compliqué à gérer pour elle... Emmett, tu aurais dû t'abstenir de tous ces commentaires... La façon dont elle va gérer cet enfant n'est pas encore claire pour elle... Laissons-lui le temps de réagir, de comprendre, de faire le vide... Elle va avoir besoin de nous...

Mon frère haussait les épaules.

- Je ne voulais pas la blesser... Je voulais juste plaisanter...

Je vidais mon verre d'eau.

- T'as jamais été doué pour "plaisanter"...

- Ca va... Si on ne peut plus rien dire... râlait-il.

Je me levais.

- Je vais la voir...

- D'accord...

Je grimpais à l'étage, pour tenter de l'apercevoir.

- Bella ?

J'entendis renifler, un reniflement provenant de ma chambre. Je toquais, et entrais, la trouvant recroquevillée sur mon lit en position foetale, les yeux clos. Je soupirais et avançais, refermant la porte derrière moi.

- Bella... est-ce que ça va ?

Elle rouvrait les yeux et je m'approchais timidement, m'agenouillant devant le matelas. Ses yeux marrons étaient embués, tristes comme jamais. Je posais ma main sur son épaule.

- Excuse Emmett, il est parfois... disons qu'il manque de tact...

Elle reniflait et s'essuyait ses larmes.

- Non c'est... c'est moi qui... je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive...

- Hey c'est rien... On comprend...

J'effaçais ses larmes de mon pouce. Elle se redressait sur son coude droit.

- J'arrive pas à... à contrôler... Je me sens en colère en permanence...

Je me redressais pour m'asseoir sur mon matelas, et retirais mes chaussures avant de m'allonger près d'elle.

- Il faut que tu apprennes à identifier les raisons de ta colère, je pense... Est-ce que c'est le fait d'être enceinte ?

Elle inspirait et soufflait avant d'appuyer sa tête contre mes oreillers. Ses yeux fixaient un point sur ma chemise.

- Je ne sais pas... Le fait d'avoir... de m'être dit pendant des années que les nanas enceintes à 17 ans étaient inconscientes... et d'en être une... d'être enceinte maintenant...

Je déglutissais.

- Je me dégoûte... c'était... juste il suffisait d'un préservatif et... merde putain !

Elle éclatait en sanglots, et je tentais bien difficilement de réprimer la boule dans ma gorge pour l'attirer contre moi.

- Allez viens là... Shh, shhh... Ca va aller...

- J'ai gâché ma vie...

- Mais non, Bella... Non... Tu n'es pas toute seule...

- Si j'avais... mis ce préservatif... peut-être que...

- C'est comme ça ma belle... C'est fait tu vois... Tu as ce bébé avec toi maintenant...

Elle s'approchait de mon torse et se calait contre, tripotant ma chemise du bout des doigts.

_Comment puis-je estomper cette colère, cette douleur ? Il n'y a pas grand chose que je puisse faire pour elle... pour tenter de comprendre son malaise..._

- Je ressens tout ça en moi... Et ça me rend encore plus mau... mauvaise...

- Pourquoi ?

Je caressais ses cheveux.

- Toutes les futures mères sont transcendées... en attendant un bébé... et moi... je veux juste qu'il sorte de mon ventre... Je suis immonde...

- Oh non... non... Je suis sûr que tu n'es pas la seule à ressentir ça... D'accord ? Et ça ne fait pas de toi une mauvaise personne... Je pense que même beaucoup de femmes se sentent étrangères à ça... Elles te diront le contraire, par peur du jugement, mais je suis certain que beaucoup ont du mal les premiers temps... Il faut que tu te laisses le temps de te faire à ce bébé...

Elle déglutissait et reniflait. Je me redressais pour attraper un mouchoir en papier dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet, et lui donnais. Elle s'asseyait sur le matelas.

- Merci...

Elle se mouchait et le posait, se rallongeant contre moi.

- Je ne peux pas... assumer...

- Cette décision se prendra au fil du temps et de ta grossesse... peut-être que tu changeras d'avis...

- Je ne vois pas comment...

Machinalement, instinctivement même, je prenais sa main gauche et la posais sur son ventre. Je plongeais dans ses yeux, ma main sur la sienne.

- Et ça commence comme ça...

Elle me regardait, hésitante, et fixait tour à tour nos mains et mon visage.

- Par ce simple geste... Essayer de sentir ton bébé et... essayer de le comprendre... Ne plus le considérer comme un étranger... parce que lui, il n'a rien fait et il ressent toute ta douleur...

Je déplaçais légèrement ma main sur son petit ventre arrondi que l'on voyait nettement maintenant.

- Tu es sa maman, même si ça ne dure que neuf mois... Peut-être que toi tu ne ressens rien... mais lui, ce petit garçon, il ressent tout... Des battements de ton coeur, à ton angoisse...

Il me semblait ressentir un tout petit mouvement, et je me demandais un instant si le bébé bougeait. Bella regardait son ventre, et je comprenais que c'était ce petit embryon qui avait réagi.

- Et je suis presque certain qu'il préfère entendre battre ton coeur...

Ma meilleure amie baissait son regard vers nos mains.

- Il a bougé... murmura-t-elle.

Je souriais.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait... mais je n'étais pas certain...

Elle relevait la tête et me souriait timidement, avant de se recaler contre moi.

- Je peux ?

- Vas-y, allonge-toi... Voilà... Repose-toi Bella... Pense à toi...

Elle se rapprochait de moi et sans que je ne comprenne, déposait un baiser sur ma joue. Pas un baiser rapide genre "salut vieux trouduc, ça gaz ?"...

Non.

C'était un baiser doux et tendre. _Un de ces baisers qui vous font du bien..._

Inévitablement, je fermais les yeux et la serrais contre moi.

- Ca fait du bien de t'avoir, Edward...

Je souriais, les yeux clos.

- Je sais me rendre indispensable...

Elle éclatait de rire et j'ouvrais les yeux pour la voir rire. _C'est tellement rare ces temps... Ca me manque... _Les choses changeaient en ce moment. Cette nouvelle, bien que j'essayais de la dédramatiser, avait définitivement fait bouger les choses, et plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Peu importe la décision qu'elle prendrait, nous serions confrontés à jamais à cet événement. Si elle le fait adopter, elle aura toujours ce poids sur elle... sur nous... Si elle le garde, elle deviendra maman et fondera sa famille.

_Combien d'amitiés se sont muées en lente ignorance quand un enfant a rejoint un foyer ? Au début, on s'appelle quand même, on se voit de temps en temps. On parle du petit, on offre des cadeaux. Et petit à petit, les discussions sont invariables, la personne en face voudrait changer de sujet mais les parents ramènent tout au petit enfant._

Alors, la complicité se brise. Les plus tenaces résisteront. Mais les autres...

Mon ventre se nouait, alors que je regardais Bella dans les yeux. _Qu'en sera-t-il de nous ? Une fois ce bébé venu au monde... Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? _

Ma meilleure amie me souriait, inconsciente de ces questions, et se posait de nouveau contre mon torse, fermant les yeux. Elle mit peu de temps avant de s'endormir, sa respiration se faisant plus lente et plus régulière. _Elle a besoin de repos. _Je profitais du calme relatif pour fermer les yeux à mon tour. Rapidement, Morphée vint m'emporter dans un monde où la vie tournait encore un peu normalement...

**::..**

Lorsque j'émergeais, vers 8h30, j'étais seul dans le lit. En bas, j'entendais des voix féminines. Je prenais une douche rapide et descendais dans la cuisine. Ma mère, Bella et Alice étaient attablées autour d'un petit-déjeuner copieux.

- Et voilà le dernier !

Je prenais place autour de la table. Ma mère s'approchait avec mon jus d'orange et mes biscottes.

- Tiens mon chéri...

- Merci... Emmett et Rose dorment ?

- Ils sont déjà sortis...

Le silence évocateur en dit alors davantage que n'importe quel discours : ils avaient voulu éviter Bella après l'esclandre de la veille.

- Et Jazz ?

- Rentré tôt ce matin... Il voulait faire un peu de rangement avant le retour de sa mère...

_Il a du cran... Non seulement il assume le foyer à bout de bras, mais en plus il fait un peu de rangement et un peu de ménage... _

Ca, c'est du mec ! Il m'en faudrait un comme ça !

Je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire à l'idée de m'investir dans une relation homosexuelle avec Jazz. _Alice me tuerait à coup sûr ! Et puis flûte... les nanas sont trop bandantes sur les magazines..._

- Tu n'auras qu'à l'appeler, qu'il vienne déjeuner... Ca lui économisera un repas... Maria n'aura qu'à se débrouiller toute seule ! expliquait ma mère.

Elle n'admettait pas la légèreté de Maria, et l'inconscience dont elle faisait preuve. Mes parents l'avaient rencontrée à plusieurs reprises, et cherchaient encore une explication rationnelle à son comportement inadmissible. Dès qu'ils le pouvaient, ils faisaient preuve de générosité envers Jasper. Par pudeur, ou fierté, Jazz refusait la plupart du temps. Mais un soir, il m'avait confié qu'il aurait aimé être le fils de mes parents. Que, lorsqu'être un adulte par anticipation devenait trop dur, il fermait les yeux et s'imaginait vivre chez nous.

Alice ignorait ce fait, et c'était mieux ainsi. Elle est jeune, et je trouve qu'elle s'inquiète déjà beaucoup pour son mec. _Et c'est ma foutue petite soeur... qui sort avec mon meilleur pote ! C'est pas rien ! _

- Tu peux me raccompagner, Edward ?

- Ouais, pas de problème Bella !

J'avalais mon petit-déjeuner, me faisais une beauté et attrapais mes clés. Bella embrassa tout le monde et grimpait dans ma volvo.

- Désolée pour hier soir... J'étais bien, je me suis endormie...

- T'en fais pas pour ça... J'ai pas fait de vieux os non plus... souriais-je.

Elle allumait la radio et nous roulions en direction de chez elle au son de la musique. Le ciel était dégagé, le soleil perçait. Exceptionnel pour Forks. En fait, le temps était beau, la température agréable, la musique sympa.

_En somme, la vie était normale et belle ce matin... un peu de paix dans ce monde de brutes. _

Bella chantonnait à voix basse, en observant le paysage par-delà la vitre. Elle aussi semblait plus légère. Je remarquais la douce main qu'elle avait posé sous son ventre. _J'osais espérer qu'elle m'écoute sur ce coup-là... _Bref, c'est le coeur léger que je me garais devant chez elle. La voiture de Charlie était encore là. Nous descendions et rentrions dans la maison. Renée était au salon et nous accueillit.

- Bonjour vous deux ! Tu as passé une bonne soirée ma chérie ?

Bella haussait les épaules en embrassant sa mère. Charlie fit son apparition. _Et la moustache frémissait encore... merde... C'est jamais bon ça... Il devrait penser à la défriser p'tètre... non ? ok, j'me tais..._

- Bonjour Charlie...

- Ca y est Bella, tu daignes rentrer ?

Bella fronçait les sourcils.

- Pardon ? J'étais chez les Cullen et...

Charlie se tournait vers moi.

- Oui je vois... Tu n'es pas le père de ce bébé mais à part ça, elle passe la nuit chez toi, probablement avec toi, hein ?

- Charlie !

- Bah quoi ? Bella disparaît, sans rien nous dire, quelques jours après nous avoir gentiment appris qu'elle était enceinte... Tu trouves ça normal, toi ?

La rougeur montait sur le visage de Bella, et je me sentais bouillir. Je me contentais de soupirer fortement.

- Vous êtes du genre têtu, vous !

- J'en ai juste marre que vous nous mentiez la bouche en coeur !

- Mais c'est pas vrai papa !

- Je ne vous mens pas, Charlie. Et votre fille non plus ! Il serait temps que vous lui fassiez confiance un peu...

- Lui faire confiance ? Après qu'elle ait eu des rapports sans protection et qu'elle soit tombée enceinte ? Tu me parles de lui refaire confiance ? C'est gonflé, Cullen ! Vraiment gonflé !

- PAPA !

- CHARLIE ! TU EXAGERES !

Le shérif nous observait et haussait les épaules.

- Pour ce que j'en dis de toute façon... Vous avez l'air de ne pas considérer cette connerie dans son ensemble... Vous verrez bien !

_Putain non mais j'hallucine ! Pour qui il se prend, lui ? _

Renée entourait Bella de ses bras et l'accompagnait au salon. Charlie prit la direction de la sortie, et je lui emboitais le pas.

- Charlie !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

- Vous vous rendez compte de vos paroles ? Une connerie ? Bella n'est déjà pas bien psychologiquement, et vous tenez de ces propos... C'est dégueulasse !

Il fronçait les sourcils.

- Ecoute-moi bien... MA fille est ENCEINTE ! Elle a 17 ans ! Dix-sept malheureuses années qui ne l'ont visiblement pas servi en maturité. Qu'elle ait des rapports physiques encore... je peux le concevoir. Mais des rapports non protégés, après avoir bu... J'appelle ça de l'irresponsabilité et de l'inconscience... Et maintenant tu me fous la paix, compris ?

Ses yeux étaient plus menaçants que jamais et je décidais de battre en retraite.

_Putain Edward ! Tire-toi, avant que ce soit lui qui te tire une balle entre les deux yeux ! _

Je retournais dans la maison, et immédiatement, les sanglots de Bella enrôlaient ma peine. _Il peut juste ne pas faire ça... Dire ça... C'est inadmissible ! _Ma meilleure amie était sur le sofa, auprès de sa mère.

- Ca va ma chérie...

- J'en ai marre maman... j'en ai marre... Je voudrais juste ne pas avoir fait cette bêtise...

Je restais en retrait, ne voulant pas interrompre cette discussion dont ma meilleure amie avait besoin. _Je suis juste le meilleur pote. Je n'ai pas de réponses à tout... _

- Il me déteste... Je le dégoûte...

Les sanglots de Bella se faisaient plus forts, et mon coeur se serrait avec violence, à m'en faire vomir.

- Non mon coeur... Il est juste perdu... C'est dur pour lui de voir que sa petite fille a grandi et qu'elle va avoir un bébé...

Bella gémissait, et vidait toutes les larmes de son corps.

_Je n'en peux plus de la voir comme ça, dans cet état. C'est insupportable qu'elle traverse tout ça... Déjà la grossesse, mais le refus de son père était une chose dont elle se serait bien passée..._

- Allez mon bébé... Sois forte... Pense à vous deux...

Je m'avançais timidement, Bella étreignait Renée. Sa mère lui caressait les cheveux et me souriait doucement. Je ne savais quoi faire : rester là comme un gland ou avancer et faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré.

_Charlie a besoin de réponses visiblement. Et moi j'ai besoin qu'il arrête de la harceler ! _

Je m'approchais et Renée effaçait les larmes de sa fille.

- On est là ma puce... Regarde... Edward est encore avec toi...

Je m'agenouillais devant le canapé, et Bella se laissait tomber dans mes bras.

- J'en ai marre, Edward... murmura-t-elle entre deux pleurs.

- Je sais...

Je n'avais plus de réponses. Il me semblait être à court de répétition. Je me contentais de lui caresser ses longs cheveux pour l'apaiser. _Elle n'aura jamais le cran de supporter cette grossesse toute seule. Le père n'est visiblement pas au courant, ou l'ignore. Elle ne pourra jamais compter sur lui._

Mais moi, je suis là.

- On va trouver une solution, t'inquiète pas...

- M... merci...

- De rien... Tu es ma meilleure amie, Bella... j'te laisserais jamais tomber...

Renée me souriait, et je pouvais lire dans ses yeux toute sa gratitude. La porte d'entrée claquait, et Charlie réapparut. _Envie de claques ? Punching-ball Swan est à votre disposition pour la modique somme de 100$ !_ Il observait sa fille pleurer.

- Tu sais Bella... Je ne veux pas te mettre à la porte ni quoi que ce soit... J'suis même prêt à t'aider... mais je veux savoir qui est le père.

- Papa... non...

Le visage du chef se tordit de colère.

- MERDE BELLA ! MERDE ! Y en a marre de te voir pleurer tout le temps à cause de ça ! Ce n'est plus possible tu m'entends ? PLUS POSSIBLE !

Renée se redressait et Bella sursautait dans mes bras.

- CHARLIE !

- C'EST MA MAISON RENEE ! ET BELLA EST SOUS MA RESPONSABILITE TANT QU'ELLE N'A PAS 18 ANS ! JE VEUX DES REPONSES !

Bella était plus pâle que jamais, et j'étais presque certain qu'elle allait s'évanouir s'il continuait de crier. Aussi, je me levais et observais le chef droit dans les yeux.

- PUTAIN VOUS FAITES CHIER CHARLIE ! ARRETEZ DE LA PERSECUTER COMME CA, ELLE N'A PAS BESOIN DE CA, OK ? ELLE EST SUFFISAMMENT MAL ET J'EN SAIS QUELQUE CHOSE !

_Pas de flingue dégainé pour l'instant ?_

- TU TE CALMES EDWARD ! J'AI LE DROIT DE SAVOIR !

Ce fut à mon tour de m'avancer vers lui.

- Vous allez savoir... Mais je veux qu'après ça, Bella soit traitée avec respect et amour que vous devez à votre fille unique ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre brailler contre elle d'une quelconque façon que ce soit parce que je vous JURE que flic ou pas flic, je vous lâcherais pas !

Charlie se contenait. Je le voyais bien.

- Je suis le père de ce bébé, ok ? Ca vous va comme ça ?

Je n'eus pas fermé ma bouche que mes paroles atteignirent mon cerveau. _Ouais, elles avaient dû se perdre quelque part entre l'inconscience et mon vide intellectuel et..._

Et merde...


	8. Chapter 8 : Tonton papa

**Booooonjour ! **

**Voilà le chapitre 8 que je poste rapido, il me reste dix minutes avant d'affronter mon tortionnaire personnel : mon esthéticienne. Dramatique.**

**Je vous remercie toutes pour tous vos messages. Edward est-il suicidaire à votre avis ? Moi j'pense que oui ! Et je pense aussi qu'il devrait réfléchir avant d'ouvrir sa jolie petite bouche ! Mais tant pis, il l'a voulu, hein ? Bref, je vous remercie encore pour tous ces commentaires =D C'est une romance, et malgré le sujet de fond traité (**le rejet d'une maternité**), j'espère y inclure une petite dose d'humour suffisante, histoire de ne pas quitter fanfiction sur une note trop tragique ! **

**Merci à ma bêta, P'titewam. **

**Je vous embrasse,**

**passez une bonne journée sous le soleil.  
>Prenez soin de vous.<br>Tiffany.**

**-o-o-o-**

_**Chapitre 8 : Tonton-papa**_

**~ POINT DE VUE D'EDWARD ~**

Ca avait explosé. Littéralement. Renée m'avait parue sous le choc, et Charlie n'avait étonnemment rien bronché. Il s'était contenté de claquer la porte d'entrée pour la deuxième fois, faisant tomber un cadre sous la violence du claquement. Le pire, c'était Bella. Elle me regardait comme si je venais de sortir une grosse connerie.

_Ok... d'accord... foutre... c'est une grosse connerie en fait ! _

Ok, ok... relativisons... c'est juste un petit mensonge... mais merde, j'en ai marre que Charlie prenne sa fille comme bouc émissaire ! C'est pas évident, de la voir pleurer sans cesse, culpabiliser, détester son bébé et se détester elle-même. Bella sait qu'elle a fait une bêtise. Elle en a conscience. C'est pas la peine de l'enfoncer davantage. Si elle n'en avait pas conscience, le lui rabacher serait utile mais là ce n'est pas le cas : elle a suffisamment de chagrin pour ça.

Renée se tournait vers nous.

- Bella ? Pourquoi vous nous avez menti ?

Ma meilleure amie était interloquée.

- Mais... je ne...

- Montez à l'étage le temps que Charlie se calme... Ca sera préférable...

- Maman...

- Montez à l'étage... tous les deux...

Sans que je ne comprenne, Bella prit ma main pour m'entraîner dans la chambre. Elle refermait la porte et se tournait vers moi.

- Edward !

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu as dit ça ?

- Euh...

_Ok mec... Super justification ! _

- Est-ce que tu réalises, Edward ?

Elle passait devant moi pour aller jusqu'à sa fenêtre.

- Tu viens de dire que tu es le père de ce bébé... Devant mes parents... Mon père... Est-ce que tu comprends les conséquences ?

Je croisais les bras sur mon torse. _Putain, vive la reconnaissance ! _

- J'en avais marre que tu te fasses traiter comme j'sais pas quoi là... Charlie n'aurait pas lâché l'affaire tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu un coupable !

Elle soupirait et posait ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Edward... Aux yeux de tout le monde tu seras le papa de mon enfant... Tout le monde va te demander un justificatif, des explications, et tout le reste... Tu... Maintenant toi et moi on est dans la même galère...

- Bella... J'ai dis ça sans réfléchir, d'accord... Mais j'en ai marre...

- On ne fait pas ça sans réfléchir, Edward !

Puis, elle baissait ses yeux sur son ventre.

- Bon... si ok d'accord... Ca peut arriver qu'on fasse ça sans réfléchir... Mais tu n'es pas concerné, et je ne te demandais pas de t'investir de cette façon-là...

Je m'asseyais sur le rebord du matelas. _J'sais plus quoi faire moi ! _

- Ecoute Bella... Que tu le veuilles ou non, j'ai dit ça... Si on y va maintenant en leur disant que c'est pas vrai, on va passer pour des cons et là j'te jure que ton père va nous fusiller !

Bella me fixait et je me penchais vers l'arrière, m'appuyant sur mes coudes.

- Et crois-moi putain que j'ai vu le 9mms se dessiner dans ses pupilles quand il me regardait...

Elle soupirait, visiblement résignée et s'approchait de moi. Je me redressais quelque peu et la prenais sur mes genoux. Elle entourait ma nuque de ses bras.

- Pourquoi tu as dit ça ?

Je caressais son dos brièvement.

- Parce que j'en avais marre de voir ton père te traîter de cette façon... te voir pleurer... crois-le ou non ma belle mais ça me donnait envie de vomir... Et... parce que tu es ma meilleure amie...

Elle baissait les yeux et rougissait.

- Edward...

Le silence prenait place entre nous. _Bon c'est vrai... j'aurais pu trouver une autre alternative. Mais visiblement, je suis le seul à être avec elle en permanence. Alice et Jazz étaient sur leur petite bulle, et Jacob et Seth, eux, même s'ils restaient polis et s'inquiétaient pour elle, n'avaient pas la fibre pour cette grossesse. Ce que je peux concevoir. _

- Et puis tu vois comme ça, quand Emmett dira qu'on va avoir un bébé, on pourra lui dire qu'il deviendra tonton... souriais-je.

Bella grimaçait et soupirait, appuyant sa tête contre la mienne.

- T'es pas toute seule, tu le sais ça ?

Elle opinait. Sans que je comprenne, elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

- Je sais que j'ai de la chance dans cette épreuve... Crois-moi que je le sais...

Je plongeais dans ses yeux marrons, et étonnemment mon coeur se serrait encore. Il me semblait que nous deux là, comme ça, dans cette décision, était la meilleure chose et la plus naturelle.

_Merde... C'est bizarre ça..._

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrait et nous sursautions, voyant le chef Swan dans l'encadrement.

- J'ai appelé tes parents, Edward... Nous sommes invités à l'apéritif chez eux pour discuter de la situation... C'est sans discussion, et à 18H !

Il refermait la porte.

_Double merde, tiens ! _

**.**

Le soir, même si c'était officiellement sous forme "d'apéritif", le sermon était au rendez-vous. Esmé avait fait ça bien : des petits canapés, des gâteaux apéritifs. _On aurait presque pu célébrer quelque chose... _Mais personne ne mangeait. Mon frère et ma soeur avaient été éloigné. _Ca va foutrement chier ! _

Esmé prenait un petit four, le croquait de moitié et soupirait. Le silence était pesant dans le salon, et seigneur j'aurais aimé être ailleurs. Charlie, lui, ne bougeait absolument pas. Papa finit par reposer son verre.

- Bien... Nous sommes là pour parler de... ton aveu... Edward...

Je haussais les épaules. _Et je ne peux pas faire demi-tour..._

- Je suis extrêmement déçue du fait que tu nous ais menti sciemment en nous regardant dans les yeux, Edward...

- Maman...

- Nous comprenons que ça ne soit pas simple... mais vous n'avez rien facilité en tentant de nous cacher la vérité...

La voix de ma mère semblait déçue et triste.

- Il aurait été plus simple de nous dire la vérité, et d'assumer. Ca aurait été une preuve de maturité...

_J'ai essayé de leur dire la vérité et d'être mature : ils n'ont pas ouvert leurs esgourdes ! C'est pas ma faute au bout d'un moment ! _

- Nous allons vous aider, mais nous avons besoin de savoir ce que vous comptez faire...

Je manquais m'étouffer avec mon soda.

- Pardon ?

- Nous vous aiderons bien sûr dans la mesure du possible... Mais nous avons besoin d'avoir des certitudes...

Bella, à mes côtés, me regardait presque inquiète.

- Esmé a raison ! lançait Renée. Nous avons besoin de savoir ce que vous envisagez de faire tous les deux...

- Maman... C'est ma décision et...

- Tu dois en parler avec Edward avant...

- Nous ne vous demandons pas une décision maintenant, mais rapidement ! Il vous faudra trouver des équipements, des vêtements, vous renseigner sur ce que vous devez faire ou pas, trouver un logement et...

- Hein ?

_Qu... quoi ?_

- Vous ne serez pas mis dehors, si c'est ce que vous craignez... Mais vu que vous allez avoir votre propre famille, avec votre bébé, il est normal de penser à l'avenir... Mais il vous faudra bâtir un futur ensemble...

Renée acquiesçait aux propos de mon père.

- Je... Je ne sais toujours pas si je veux garder ce bébé... et...

- Et toi Edward ?

Je manquais de m'étouffer pour la deuxième fois avec mon p'tit four. _A défaut de me remplir la tête, je me remplis le bide... J'peux pas tout faire à la fois ! _

- De quoi ?

Ma mère fronçait les sourcils.

- Edward ! Arrête de manger ! Tu es pire qu'Emmett : il n'écoute strictement rien quand il mange...

- Maman...

- On te pose une question Edward, et nous aimerions que tu écoutes ! On ne discute pas de la pluie et du beau temps ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour ce bébé ?

Mes yeux naviguaient sur les quatre visages face à moi.

- Ben... J'sais pas... Ca me regarde pas trop et... c'est la décision de Bella quoi !

- Edward !

Bella se frottait le visage.

- Ecoutez... On a besoin de temps pour discuter de tout ça et... décider... d'accord ?

- Bien... Mais j'espère que vous ferez preuve de maturité désormais... soufflait mon père.

J'opinais.

- Vous pouvez sortir... Nous avons besoin de parler...

Sans attendre mon reste, je me levais prestement en compagnie de Bella. Avant de sortir de la maison pour aller marcher, je récupérais des petits fours en faisant un clin d'oeil à maman qui ne put s'empêcher de me sourire.

_Malgré leur dureté apparente, et sa fermeté, je pouvais voir sa fierté... Elle ne serait pas vraiment grand-mère malgré tout... et j'ignorais comment je devais me sentir par rapport à ça, mais je me sentais mal..._

**::..**

Après cette discussion, la vie avait repris son cours. Charlie ne persécutait plus Bella. Il l'ignorait la plupart du temps, et même si ce n'était pas terrible, c'était toujours mieux que de s'entendre brailler dessus à longueur de journée. Plus personne n'avait reparlé de cette grossesse et je voyais bien que mes parents faisaient des efforts. Malgré tout, il était bientôt prévu une virée dans un centre commercial et j'avais comme qui dirait l'impression que ma carte bancaire allait devoir chauffer.

Bien sûr, Emmett s'était chargé de me chambrer avec cette idée. _Je l'avais désofficialisé de son rôle de tonton ! Fichtre ! Il est emmerdant lui à force ! _J'étais revenu au lycée, en compagnie de Bella. Elle était dispensée de sport, et des expériences sordides en biologie. Evidemment, tout le monde connaissait son état maintenant malgré qu'elle essaie de dissimuler son ventre. Chaque élève nous observait sur notre passage, et Black faisait le chien de garde, renvoyant bouler tous les cons trop insistants.

Il y avait même eu un article dans le journal du lycée sur cette grossesse, dans une nouvelle rubrique : carnet rose. J'étais cité comme "papa potentiel".

_**Une toute nouvelle rubrique voit le jour dans notre journal,**_

_**sobrement baptisée "Carnet rose". **_

_**Notre camarade de terminale Isabella Swan va être maman. **_

_**Le futur papa potentiel se trouve être son meilleur ami,**_

_**le séduisant Edward Cullen. **_

_**Nous leur souhaitons tout le bonheur possible.**_

_**Eric Yorkie.**_

_J'aurais pu faire cramer sa putain de cravate à Eric Yorkie. Il aurait dû créer une nouvelle rubrique : la rubrique nécrologique ! _

Nous avions eu un professeur en remplaçant de notre enseignante de littérature. Et lorsqu'elle nous avait fait remplir sa fiche de renseignements, un petit con s'était cru bon de faire de l'humour.

- Je sais qu'Edward va pouvoir marquer papa, dans sa future profession, m'dame !

_J'avais lutté pour ne pas marquer : serial killer. _Evidemment, nous avions eu droit à un laïus de notre nouvelle enseignante : garder courage, se battre pour ce bébé et décrocher son diplôme, lui assurer un avenir...

_Pfff... c'est compliqué d'être père... Encore plus d'être père sans jamais avoir touché la maman... _

Nous retrouvions nos potes à la fin des cours. Comme toujours, Alice et Jasper se roulaient des pelles aussi effrayantes que longues. Jacob et Seth parlaient du dernier film d'horreur sorti au cinéma, et Angela était plongée dans un roman.

- Salut...

Alice nous fit un petit coucou sans rompre l'étreinte avec son homme. _Trop aimable ! _Nous nous installions sur le banc, et Bella fermait les yeux. Jacob prenait place à côté de nous.

- Alors Bell's, ce bébé fait la rumba ?

- Non... les cours ont dû l'assommer...

J'éclatais de rire, vite interrompu par ces grognasses de Stanley, Mallory et compagnie qui passaient devant nous et s'approchaient.

- Isabella ?

Ma meilleure amie, visiblement éreintée, rouvrait les yeux.

- C'est une fille ou un garçon ?

Bella, Jake et moi échangeâmes un regard.

- Un garçon...

- Oh super ! S'il est aussi beau que son papa...

Je remontais mes pieds sur le banc.

- Allez, cassez-vous !

Jessica s'approchait.

- Tu sais Edward... Moi j'aurais utilisé un préservatif et je ne t'aurais pas mis dans cette galère...

Je me levais pour la regarder de haut, chose peu compliquée.

- Si tu continues, tu vas y être dans une foutue galère... je te préviens Stanley, ma patience a des limites...

Je vis dans son regard une brève hésitation, et elle s'éloignait en ronchonnant. Je me rasseyais et le père d'Angela fit son apparition.

- Bonjour les enfants ! Bonne journée ?

- Ca va m'sieur Webber...

Angela récupérait son sac. Le pasteur essaya un regard discret vers le ventre de Bella, mais je le grillais.

- Alors c'est donc vrai ?

- Pardon ?

- Que tu es enceinte...

Bella ne répondit rien, détournant le regard timidement.

- Bien sûr, tu n'es pas la seule à qui cela arrive, mais il y a toujours des solutions à tous les problèmes, Bella... Nous vous aiderons...

Je souriais, mais un peu crispé. _Qu'est-ce qu'il va sous-entendre lui aussi ?_

- J'ai plusieurs renseignements et brochures à l'église concernant l'adoption pour les mères en détresse... Tu devrais passer me voir et...

Bella se levait et attrapait son sac, sa main gauche tenant son ventre.

- Désolée mon révérend, mais nous déciderons nous-même de ce que nous voulons pour notre bébé. Et nous déciderons nous-même de le faire adopter ou non... Bonne soirée !

Elle se tournait vers moi. _Notre bébé... _

- On y va, Edward ?

J'acquiesçais, et attrapais Alice quasiment par la peau des fesses pour la reconduire à la maison.

_Si même Webber s'en mêle alors... On a plus qu'à s'exiler chez le père noël... Quoi qu'il serait bien capable de s'en mêler ce salaud...! _

Ma mère nous avait préparé un petit dîner, mon père étant accaparé à l'hôpital. Elle avait fait quelque chose de très équilibré, officiellement pour la santé du bébé. Mon frère et Rose étaient encore là et partageaient ce repas avec nous. Bella, elle, semblait morose.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Bella ? interrogea Esmé.

- C'est le père d'Angela... Il s'est mêlé de cette histoire...

Ma mère s'essuyait la bouche.

- Oh... Je vois...

- Il nous a dit de passer à la paroisse chercher des papiers pour l'adoption tout ça... Il l'a dit comme si c'était une évidence que ce bébé allait être adopté...

- Il voulait probablement vous aider... pas vous agresser...

- Le problème c'est que tout le monde veut aider Bella ! C'est rasoir...

Emmett reprenait une tranche de rosbeef.

- Estimez-vous heureux que les gens ne vous balancent pas des pierres...

- Emmett !

- Il a raison... aujourd'hui vous avez beaucoup de possibilités... Ca passe beaucoup mieux dans notre société qu'il y a trente ans... Ca aurait pu être évité avec la contraception et tout ça, mais je crois que vous devriez accepter l'aide que tout le monde vous offre... murmurait Rosalie.

Bella la foudroyait du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ? Tout le monde fait des erreurs ! Tout le monde ! Ca pourrait très bien vous tomber dessus aussi ! Sans que vous ne vous y attendiez ! On va p'tètre arrêter de parler de ça, non ?

_C'est ça les hormones ? Non parce que si ça doit être encore ça durant quatre mois... j'me fais moine ! P'tètre que le pasteur Webber aura des brochures pour rentrer dans les ordres..._

Bref, la plupart des convives baissait la tête dans son assiette, et le repas se prit dans un calme relatif. Alice finit par s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour appeler Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie décidèrent de partir en ville pour un dessert, et je ramenais Bella chez elle. Renée l'informait que le lendemain, elle avait un rendez-vous avec la gynécologue à l'hôpital pour contrôler l'état de santé du bébé.

- Ca serait bien que tu l'accompagnes, Edward... En tant que futur papa, tu te dois d'être là...

J'acquiesçais. _En plus, ça me faisait rater deux heures de littérature ! _

**::..**

- Tout va bien, Isabella... souriait la gynéco.

- Même pour son retard de croissance de j'sais pas quoi ? Ca va ça ? demandais-je.

- Ca a l'air de se résorber un peu... Je pense que tout ira bien pour l'accouchement... J'ai mesuré la hauteur utérine et on se rapproche des normes... Le foetus est un peu plus petit que la normale, mais il continue de se développer harmonieusement... Ce n'est pas un retard de croissance sévère où là, ça serait plus inquiétant. Je pense que vous irez jusqu'à votre neuvième mois sans soucis... Je suis confiante !

- Et si c'est sévère ?

- Tout d'abord, ne vous inquiétez pas... Il n'y a pas une cassure dans les mesures, comparativement à la courbe de référence... Mais pour votre culture, sachez que si la cassure était bien plus nette, on peut aller jusqu'à provoquer l'accouchement pour éviter des dégâts neurologiques... Nous allons malgré tout continuer la surveillance. Vous passerez un monitoring pour le rythme cardiaque, et un éventuel doppler des artères ombilicales... Je vous cale une prochaine échographie dans trois semaines. Mais je suis moins inquiète qu'au départ... Dans le pire des cas, votre enfant restera en pédiatrie quelques temps après sa naissance...

Bella acquiesçait, et récupérait les papiers.

- Il vous faut du repos, je vous trouve une petite mine...

- Je suis au lycée... alors...

- Minimisez vos efforts... Si un matin, cela vous paraît trop dur de vous lever, restez vous reposer... Votre grossesse nécessite plus de calme que d'ordinaire...

La professionnelle se levait, nous invitant à faire de même.

- Ce n'est pas toujours simple, vous savez... entre ceux qui nous sautent dessus et le regard des autres... murmurais-je.

Elle fronçait les sourcils.

- Je comprends... Mais prenez du temps pour vous, surtout vous Isabella... Et si cela devient trop pesant, partez quelques jours dans un endroit éloigné...

- Ca serait bien... chuchotait Bella.

_Je sus alors qu'il apparaissait évident que très bientôt, nous quittions Forks pour deux jours... Nos parents allaient être mécontents, mais tant pis._

Après tout, je m'occupe de ma famille, hein ?

Nous quittions l'hôpital et retournions à ma voiture.

- Allez, on va aller rassurer tout le monde...

Bella ouvrait la portière.

- Edward ?

- Hmm ?

- J'ai pas envie de rentrer tout de suite...

Je l'observais, et décidais que nous avions mérité un peu de repos.

- Ok... On a qu'à aller se promener en forêt...

- Bonne idée...

Je conduisais jusqu'à un chemin pédestre, et garais mon véhicule. Nous avancions sous l'air frais de Forks, nous enfonçant dans les bois. Le chemin nous conduisit jusqu'à une petite clairière que je n'avais encore jamais vu. L'endroit était petit, éclairé par le soleil et agrémenté de jolies fleurs épanouies au contact de la nature.

_C'est le paradis, non ?_

- J'ai mal aux pieds...

- On a qu'à s'arrêter, on est pas pressés...

Elle acquiesçait et je jetais mon blouson au sol pour nous asseoir dessus. Bella tendait ses bras derrière elle et fermait les yeux, le soleil caressant son visage. Je m'allongeais et regardais sa silhouette. _Putain... Elle va être maman quand même... et moi papa aux yeux des autres... merde ! Nos vies vont changer à tout jamais... _Le silence s'imposait, m'empêchant de penser à tout ça, à ce tourbillon...

- Edward ?

Je rouvrais un oeil pour voir Bella assise.

- Ouais ?

Je me redressais pour l'écouter.

- J'ai pas mal réfléchis toutes ces nuits... J'ai pas beaucoup dormi...

- A quoi ?

- A ce bébé... A son avenir tout ça... A ce que m'a dit Jasper...

- Ah ?

Elle observait ses ongles.

- Je sais pas si je tiendrais avec l'idée qu'un petit garçon me ressemble... sans savoir ce qu'il devient tout ça...

- Ouais... Ca peut se comprendre... Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Tu envisages de le garder ?

- Je sais pas... Des fois je ne ressens rien... Je me mets devant le miroir, de profil et je ne ressens rien en voyant mon ventre rond... Pas d'amour excessif ou ce genre de choses... Et c'est pas ce qu'une vraie mère ressent...

- Bah disons que ça peut se comprendre... Pour l'instant c'est qu'un truc minuscule qui t'a apporté du tracas... alors c'est p'tètre normal... Enfin j'sais pas, j'suis pas psy !

- Quand tous les autres parlent sur nous... Je déteste ça... c'est comme si je détestais ce bébé... Si je pouvais l'effacer et l'oublier...

- Tu ne peux pas, ça...

- Je sais... Et je ne sais pas comment faire...

- Pourquoi t'en parles pas avec la gynéco ? C'est p'tètre un genre de dépression ou quelque chose comme ça...

- Je n'ai pas osé...

- Elle est là pour ça ! Elle a dû en avoir des cas comme ça... C'est une professionnelle et elle est à ta disposition... En plus elle a l'air cool et compréhensive... si j'étais toi, j'hésiterais pas...

- Elle va me prendre pour une cinglée...

- Sûrement pas ! Tu sais, personnellement j'y crois pas trop à l'immédiat de l'amour pour un foetus... Enfin si, ça existe sûrement mais j'pense que ça demande une certaine préparation psychologique et on est p'tètre pas tous prêts à ça... Là t'es tombée enceinte c'était pas prévu alors ça se conçoit...

- Je me sens bizarre... parce que je ressens ça et des fois, je pense à des prénoms...

Je souriais, bien malgré moi.

- Et tu penses à quoi ?

Elle eut un sourire timide et arrachait une touffe d'herbe devant elle.

- Enzo, ou Gary... Zack...

Je lui fis un petit clin d'oeil.

- Et je me dis aussi que sans toi... Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait... Je suis venue jusqu'à chez toi parce que je savais que tu serais là... Et ça a été le cas... Et te faire passer pour le père pour que Charlie arrête... Je ne saurais jamais te le rendre... Tu t'es embarqué dans un truc... Tu ne pourras plus faire marche arrière.

Je me redressais face à elle et posais mes doigts sous son menton pour qu'elle me regarde.

- Je n'ai pas envie de faire marche arrière, Bella... Je serais toujours là pour toi... Et tu sais, si tu décides de le garder... Je ferais le tonton-papa s'il faut...

Elle me regardait, haletante. Elle me prit au dépourvu en se penchant vers moi, et en déposant ses lèvres contre les miennes dans une tendresse à me faire défaillir.

Sa bouche bougea contre la mienne et je fermais les yeux sous les sensations, sentant ses lèvres appuyer doucement contre moi, embrassant les miennes comme si leur place était ici, dans cette situation.


	9. Chapter 9 : Changer sa vie

**H'llo ! **

**Ah, il s'est fait attendre celui-là... J'étais un peu bloquée sur la direction à prendre (**j'avais des exigences très strictes concernant la suite à long terme, qui ne collaient pas du tout avec le début de ce chapitre!**), mais j'ai débloqué et je suis relativement "satisfaite" de ce que j'ai posé (**du moins, ça colle avec ma suite**). Je peux vous dire une chose : Edward n'est PAS le père du bébé de Bella. Ca va accélérer au prochain chapitre, mais il m'était indispensable de planter le décor des pensées d'Edward. J'envisage également une sorte de spin-off (**dequelques chapitres, 5 ou 6 tout au plus**) sur l'histoire de Jasper et la relation qu'il entretient avec sa mère (**à voir, mais j'y pense de plus en plus sérieusement**).**

**Je vous remercie toutes pour vos messages sur cette histoire : Vivibatta, flora, lena -lna933-, lia3011, pounine, ****Mariefandetwilight**** (**S'ils disent tout à Carlisle & Esmé, mon histoire va vite se terminer et ce n'est pas tout à fait le but... Bella est consciente de ce qu'a dit Edward, et elle ne compte pas le laisser payer**), doudounord2, littlemissbelly, vavounette, halay, ****LuneBlanche**** (**oui, Bella cache un truc : l'identité du père.**), lapiaf8, Nini Hathaway, fan-par-hasard21, cchope, Galle, liki0da, choubidou. lily, Samystère, Lililarose, Ludivine28, LolaMiSweetlove, Morganie, vinie65, vanessa, Ronnie32, Elodie Breuse, katner, ousna, erimoon, xenarielle93, Butterfly971, ****kikinette11**** (**patience, le titre s'expliquera! Il ne faut pas se fier aux premiers chapitres uniquement pour expliquer un titre**), benassya, Habswifes, Famous Marion, Mamanlily, coco-des-iles, birginie, aude77, Lapinou63, chouchoumag, amlove, ****callie226**** (**Oui, le nom du père sera dévoilé**), chriwyatt, Imaginaire-de-kiki, tinga bella, Galswinthe, Ilonka, Asuna93, Em 81, licou-val, ulkan13, annso601, tacha vaillant, ****mmccg**** (**Edward n'est pas le père**), SweetyMarie, calimero59, Cullen's familly, ****Clairouille59**** (**Non s'il te plaît, ne déprime pas mdr**), aelita48, Grazie, Floraline, sarinette60, ****Lily-Rose-Bella**** (**mdr ouais, ça serait cool pour vous d'avoir un PDV Bella mais moi j'trouve ça drôle de lire vos hypothèses mdr**), familykoala et Nane2Bru. **

**Vouala vouala c'est fait ! Merci à ma bêta, Ptitewam, pour le service rapide en terme de correction. **

**Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, b'lecture les enfants ! **

**Prenez soin de vous, surtout. C'est le plus important, profitez ! Je l'ai bien compris quand j'ai vu ce camion arriver face à moi sur la nationale, évité je-ne-sais comment... **

**-o-o-o-**

_**Chapitre 9 : Changer sa vie**_

**~ POINT DE VUE D'EDWARD ~**

Nous étions juste là, comme ça, assis dans cette clairière. A nous embrasser. Enfin, elle m'a embrassé. _Juste comme ça. _

Lorsqu'elle rompit notre connexion, elle était rouge pivoine. Le silence autour de nous s'était imposé, et je me demandais quand est-ce que tout reviendrait à la normale, quand est-ce que la clairière reprendrait vie. _Parce que là, le temps s'était anormalement suspendu... Et c'était tellement bizarre... étrange... Ca, entre nous... _

Pas désagréable. Mais tellement étrange.

Je captais ses yeux marrons délicieux. _C'est vrai qu'ils ont une belle couleur... Ils ne sont pas ternes comme la plupart des marrons. _Tellement expressifs.

- Bella...

Ma voix ne me semblait que trop lointaine, comme brouillée. Elle retira son bras enroulé autour de ma nuque, comme électrocutée.

- Pardon...

Machinalement, je posais ma main sur son genou.

- Ca fait la deuxième fois que tu... enfin qu'on s'embrasse...

J'avais volontairement gardé un ton calme et doux. _Après tout, ce n'est pas un reproche. C'est juste... juste que je veux comprendre... _

- Je sais...

Je dégageais une mèche de ses cheveux de son épaule.

- On s'est toujours tout dit... pas vrai ?

- Bien sûr !

- Je ne veux pas que ça change... Si... si quelque chose te paraît différent entre nous, ou... je sais pas... si j'ai fait quelque chose qui puisse te laisser penser que...

- Non... C'est pas ça...

- Ah...

_Je crois que notre relation est suffisamment honnête pour qu'on puisse aborder cet aspect de notre histoire comme deux adultes. _S'il y a aspect bien sûr...

- Ecoute... Je sais pas... je doute de tout en ce moment...

Je posais ma paume sur son ventre rond.

- Ca te chamboule, c'est normal...

Elle acquiesçait. _Et bizarrement, je me sentais déçu. Peut-être vexé. Mais surtout déçu. _Bella a pourtant toujours été ma meilleure amie, et ça n'a jamais été autrement.

Seulement, voilà. Le seul fait qu'elle reconnaisse que ce soit lié à sa grossesse et à rien d'autre... _Oui, je suis vexé. _Mais elle est ma meilleure amie. C'est ainsi que sont les choses. Point.

Elle soupirait et s'appuyait contre moi, son visage contre le mien.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Si tu veux, je peux dire à mes parents que tu n'es pas le père... Je leur expliquerais que tu as dit ça parce que tu ne voulais plus qu'on me harcèle avec toute cette affaire, et je prendrais l'entière responsabilité de ça...

_Etrange..._

- Pourquoi tu veux faire ça ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres... C'est une grande responsabilité que tu as pris... Aux yeux de nos familles, tu seras le père de ce bébé... On te demandera des comptes toute ta vie, alors que tu n'as rien à voir avec sa venue au monde...

J'embrassais sa joue.

- Bella... T'es un peu toute seule dans cette affaire. Tu ne pourras pas assumer toute seule... Je veux être là...

- Mais rien ne t'y oblige !

- Je sais ! Mais je me sens mieux à être avec toi, à m'occuper de toi, que de rester te regarder te débattre avec ça... C'est pas simple ce que tu vas vivre, et t'as pas à l'affronter toute seule. C'était p'tètre une connerie, mais c'est pas pour autant que tu mérites d'être seule pour cette épreuve. Tant que tu voudras de moi auprès de toi et ce bébé, je serais là !

Elle se redressait un peu, et implantait son regard dans le mien.

- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, Edward...

J'arquais mon sourcil.

- Pourquoi souffrirais-je ?

Elle me fixait, sans rien dire. Elle se contentait d'être là, silencieuse, me laissant sur cette affirmation.

- Bella ?

Elle se relevait et me tendait la main. Hésitant, je m'en emparais et me relevais à mon tour. Je lui fis face.

- Pourquoi devrais-je souffrir, Bella ?

Elle baissait la tête. Je penchais la mienne pour tenter de la voir. Elle fermait les yeux.

- Bella ?

Sans que je ne comprenne, elle s'approchait de moi et m'enlaçait avec force. Déstabilisé et désarmé, je répondis à son étreinte, caressant son dos. Son ventre arrondi entre nous appuyait contre le mien. J'embrassais le sommet de son crâne.

- Promets-moi que notre relation ne changera pas... Qu'on ne sera pas séparés quoi qu'il arrive...

Inexplicablement, une boule grossissait dans ma gorge.

- Promis... Mais pourquoi tu as besoin que je te promette ça ?

- Parce que je suis ta meilleure amie, Edward...

- Je le sais, ça ! Tu es ma meilleure amie et je suis le tien ! Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesçait dans mon étreinte avant de se reculer un peu et de sourire timidement.

- Si on rentrait ? J'ai hâte de dire à Renée que le bébé évolue bien... Je crois qu'elle s'inquiétait...

J'opinais en souriant.

- Je pense qu'Esmé attend aussi de nos nouvelles malgré tout...

C'est main dans la main, en meilleurs amis, que nous faisions le chemin inverse en forêt pour rejoindre mon véhicule. _Certains points ne sont pas clairs... Mais je respecte le silence de ma meilleure amie._

Après tout, c'est Bella, et ça me suffit pour la respecter.

**..**

Evidemment à la maison, le dîner tourna autour du rendez-vous médical de Bella.

- C'est grave si le bébé va en pédiatrie, après ?

Mon père relevait la tête.

- Non, d'après ce que tu me dis, ça va aller... Il aura peut-être besoin de reprendre un peu de poids avant de sortir, mais ça ira... Faut pas vous inquiéter...

- Il sortira au bout de combien de temps ?

- Je ne peux pas te dire ça mon grand... Tout dépendra de sa taille et son poids de naissance...

- Elle a dit que Bella arrivera sûrement à terme... Mais si elle y arrive pas...

- Ça ira, Edward... Tout ira bien pour eux deux ! Je connais cette dame qui la prend en charge, elle est extrêmement compétente.

- Vous avez discuté concernant l'éventuelle adoption ?

_Vous... Mais ça me regarde pas ! _

- Euh... non, pas encore...

- Il serait temps, elle est enceinte de six mois ! Ça va très vite arriver !

- Oui... Je sais...

- Vous avez réfléchi aux prénoms ?

- Je crois que Bella a quelques idées... Mais faut d'abord qu'elle décide ce qu'elle veut...

Rosalie servait la salade.

- Elle a besoin d'éclaircir ses idées probablement. Ce n'est pas rien. C'est votre avenir qui est en jeu !

- Ça arrive... Elle est pas plus idiote qu'une autre, non ? Elle y arrivera ! Elle a juste besoin de soutien, et non de ces jugements que tout le monde lui balance en pleine poire depuis qu'on sait !

- Tu es son principal soutien, Edward ! C'est de toi dont elle aura le plus besoin, ajoutait Esmé.

Je soupirais. _Ça, je sais ! _

- C'est bien ce que je fais depuis le début, non ? La soutenir tout ça...

Emmett reposait sa fourchette.

- On peut pas lui enlever ça, au p'tit... il se démerde... Si c'était mon gosse, à sa place, je flipperais sacrément...

_A la vérité, en fait, je flippe. Pour un tas de raisons, et principalement parce que j'étais placé au même rang que ma meilleure amie : le parent. _

Après le dîner, je grimpais dans ma chambre et m'installais sur internet. Bella était connectée sur un logiciel de discussion instantanée, tout comme Jasper. _Mais il était certainement trop occupé à discuter avec Alice... voir pire... alors inutile de lancer la discussion._

**Edward dit :**

**salut maman**

**Bella - pensive dit : **

**salut papa**

**Edward dit :**

**lol qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**Bella - pensive dit :**

**je cherche un coin pour partir un peu pour un week-end pas trop cher**

**Edward dit :**

**tu vas partir alors ?**

**Bella - pensive dit :**

**J'pense oui... Ca me fera du bien**

**Edward dit :**

**c'est sûr ! **

**Bella - pensive dit :**

**tu viendrais avec moi ?**

_Euh... Pourquoi pas ? Ça me fera sortir de ce bled pourri, de ces têtes de guignols pourris, de ce climat pourri, de..._

**Edward dit :**

**ouais, pourquoi pas ? Ca peut être cool et on est des futurs parents surmenés je trouve ! **

**Bella - pensive dit :**

**= ) je suis contente, ça va faire du bien de voir d'autres têtes ! **

**Edward dit : **

**c'est bien vrai ça, tiens ! t'as des idées de séjour ?**

**Bella - pensive dit :**

**plus loin que port angeles en tout cas ! je ne veux croiser personne ! j'en ai marre de leurs têtes ! **

**Edward dit :**

**Ouais, j'vais en parler à mes parents... ils sont ok les tiens ?**

**Bella - pensive dit :**

**maman pense que c'est une bonne chose, papa n'a rien dit comme toujours ! **

**Edward dit :**

**ouais je vois, ben c'est cool ! ça me tente bien ! je chercherai aussi de mon côté ! **

**Bella - pensive dit :**

**tu es gentil...**

**Edward dit :**

**et t'es pensive à quel sujet ?**

Je dus attendre quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne réponde.

**Bella - pensive dit :**

**à tout ce qui m'arrive en ce moment...**

**Edward dit :**

**Et ça va ?**

**Bella - pensive dit :**

**je me sens un peu bizarre mais ça va je suppose!**

Au même moment, une fenêtre de discussion de Jazz s'ouvrait.

**Jasper dit : **

_**Oh vieux blanc bec, on sort ?**_

**Edward dit :**

**maintenant ?**

**Jasper dit :**

_**Ouais j'me suis frité avec Alice, j'ai besoin d'une virée entre mâles et ma mère est pas là, comme d'habitude ! **_

**Edward dit :**

**j'arrive !**

Je prenais congés de ma meilleure amie, un peu à regret. _Elle a l'air plus que pensive et j'aurais aimé savoir ce qui la turlupinait... Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'imagine que je la laissais en plan. _Aussi, je lui envoyais un rapide texto auquel elle répondit très vite, me rassurant. Elle était simplement fatiguée de tout ce chambardement et de ce bébé qui commençait à s'agiter la nuit.

Après l'autorisation donnée par ma mère, je rejoignais Jasper dans sa petite maison. Il avait toujours pour seul éclairage la petite lampe dans le salon. _"J'économise ce que je peux, disait-il. Quand Maria est pas là, j'ai pas besoin que tout soit allumé façon lampadaire!"_. Je n'avais de cesse de le dire, et je le répèterai encore et encore, qu'il menait sa vie comme un adulte responsable et mature. Alice était bien tombée, avec lui. Il attrapait un verre qui traînait sur la table basse.

- Alors, tu t'es frité avec la p'tite ?

Il haussait les épaules.

- Rien d'exceptionnel, je m'excuserai demain, elle s'excusera et ça ira...

- J'admire votre côté zen...

Il me souriait et me ramenait un verre de coca.

- J'avais envie d'une soirée entre potes... Alors, comment ça va toi ?

- C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas discuté...

La chaleur de la petite pièce était agréable, ce qui n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Je m'installais sur le canapé un peu troué par endroit. _Tellement de frais, que Jasper ne peut pas assumer seul. Il maintient l'essentiel, mais avoir un canapé potable ne fait pas partie de ses priorités._

- Alors, ce bébé ?

- C'est un peu le sujet principal de tout le monde en ce moment, et ça me tanne... C'est pour ça qu'on va partir avec Bella quelques jours !

- Vous partez ?

- Ouais, un week-end... La doc lui a conseillé de s'éloigner si la pression était trop lourde, et je vais la suivre...

- J'pensais pas que toi et elle, vous...

Je haussais les épaules. _Nous, non. Il y a juste un connard qui l'a fait avec elle ! _

Jasper gardait le silence, et je réfléchissais à tout ça, à cette situation qui s'enlisait et que j'avais pourtant provoqué. Mon envie aussi que quelqu'un, en dehors de nous deux, sache la vérité. _Jazz, c'est mon meilleur pote. Il peut tout me dire, et je peux tout lui dire._

- J'suis pas le père...

Il fronçait les sourcils.

- Comment ça ?

- Bah j'suis pas le père... C'est pas moi qui ais semé ma petite graine, j'ai jamais touché Bella, enfin tu vois...

- Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre, Edward... Un coup tu ne l'es pas, ensuite tu te proclames le père et ce soir tu ne l'es plus...

- J'ai menti à ses parents, aux miens... Je n'ai pas couché avec elle, je ne sais foutrement pas qui est le père !

- Pourquoi tu as dit le contraire, alors ?

- Parce que j'en avais marre de l'attitude de Charlie... Il s'imaginait que sa fille n'avait pas compris, ou j'sais pas, bref il gueulait et Bella n'avait pas besoin de ça !

Jasper ne répondit pas, et je réalisais que mes explications étaient totalement irrationnelles : on ne se proclame pas papa juste parce qu'un père gueule sur sa fille...

- Donc, tu n'es pas le père...

- Non...

- Mais tu ressens quelque chose pour Bella, pas vrai ?

- Quoi ?

_Alors celle-là, elle est bonne !_

- On ne fait pas ça pour une simple amie. On la soutient, on la suit à l'hôpital, on vient la voir lorsqu'elle a accouché avec un beau bouquet de fleurs et un body pour le bébé, et on se fait proclamer parrain six mois plus tard. Mais on ne se proclame pas père d'un enfant comme ça...

Je haussais les épaules.

_Peut-être qu'il est temps de lui en parler..._

- Elle m'a embrassé... plusieurs fois...

- Nous y voilà ! Tu as aimé ?

- T'as déjà pas aimé qu'une femme t'embrasse, toi ?

- Oui ! Mais quand c'est ta soeur, ça a un goût de "reviens-y" pas dégueulasse...

Je grimaçais.

- Jazz...

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle y est revenue, et toi aussi...

_Jasper, il joue toujours sur les mots ! _

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Bah...

Il haussait les épaules et me fit un signe de tête comme pour me dire : " hé crétin ! Tu réfléchis ou quoi ? "

- Pas avec Bella !

- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu viens bien d'adopter son gamin, non ? C'est pas plus stupide que sortir avec elle ! Elle est mignonne, gentille, et vous vous entendez comme larrons en foire ! C'est pas plus con que le reste !

- Ouais je sais... mais bon...

- Putain, t'as vraiment besoin d'une bière toi !

Il riait et se levait pour me ramener une canette.

- Merci...

- A ton service ! T'auras qu'à rester là c'te nuit...

- J'appelle ma mère...

Je composais rapidement le numéro de mes parents qui acceptèrent l'invitation que m'offrait Jazz après avoir appris que je venais de m'enfiler un peu d'alcool dans le sang.

_Boire, c'est mal ! _

Jasper me préparait son lit.

- Tu vas dormir où ?

- Dans le pieu de ma mère...

- Mais si elle rentre...

Il remettait l'oreiller en place.

- Crois-moi vieux, vaut mieux que ça soit moi qu'elle trouve dans son lit... Elle a du mal à résister aux petits jeunots... Moi j'suis son fils alors c'est foutrement pas pareil, tu vois ?

Je soupirais. _Il était arrivé à Jasper que sa mère lui présente un "beau-papa" de deux ans de moins que lui... _

- Et j'ai déjà vu des trucs choquants, comme la voir arriver dans la pièce, moitié débraillée en train de se faire peloter... Crois-moi que c'est choquant ! Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux garde toute sa tête...

Il me balançait la couette.

- Allez bonne nuit vieux, et cogite pas sur ce que je t'ai dit, ok ? T'façon, je le verrais à ta tête demain.

- Bonne nuit Jasper !

Jasper m'apaisait, et m'aidait à réfléchir. Je m'allongeais dans son lit et passais les bras derrière ma tête. _J'ai des potes supers dans l'ensemble : j'ai toujours pu compter sur eux ! _Jasper surtout, mais Bella également. Elle a toujours été mon tout, pendant très longtemps. Ok, notre relation a toujours été étrange à comprendre pour les autres, mais pas pour nous. Ça avait juste été... instinctif... juste comme ça. On étaient devenus copains et voilà que je-ne-sais combien d'années plus tard, nous échangions deux baisers dans des contextes particuliers de la première échographie de ma meilleure amie, et d'une balade tranquille dans une clairière...

_Et j'ai adopté son gosse._

En un sens, Jasper a raison. Des tas d'amitiés homme-femme n'ont pas survécu et pour cause : la situation n'était pas claire.

_La vôtre ne l'est pas plus, imbécile. Vous vous embrassez, vous agissez comme deux amoureux, et t'adopte son gosse. _

La situation n'est pas claire : nous marchons sur des non-dits, et on évite le sujet "bisou". Rien n'est clair.

_Alors que visiblement, les absences de réponses sont un problème... _

Je me retournais dans le lit, tentant de trouver un sommeil trop long à venir.

_Et en plus, vous allez partir en vacances tous les deux pour un week-end... _

Merde !

Il était évident que les choses se compliquaient. Rien que cette grossesse compliquait déjà les événements. Bella et moi nous étions toujours tout dit, et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait maintenant. C'est un simple baiser, il n'y a pas d'attentat ni rien d'autre. _En plus un baiser, c'est foutrement plus agréable qu'un meurtre, y'a pas à dire ! _Et je savais que notre amitié pouvait résister à ces sentiments plus compliqués. Ça, j'en suis certain !

**..**

Lorsque Jasper et moi arrivions au lycée, il se dirigea vers Bella pour embrasser sa joue, tapa dans les mains de Jacob et Seth, et s'approchait de ma soeur. Cette dernière, boudeuse environ un demi dixième de seconde, lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser. _Jasper est un sage ! _

Je m'avançais vers mes potes et les saluais, avant de retrouver Bella.

- Salut toi !

- Salut ! Regarde ce que j'ai imprimé hier !

Elle me tendait des feuilles contenant des informations sur des petits endroits à prix abordables pour partir en week-end.

- Oh trop cool !

- J'y ai passé toute la soirée ! C'était bien chez Jasper ? Vous avez fait quoi ?

Je regardais mon meilleur pote qui taquinait ma soeur.

- On a discuté...

Bella riait.

- De vraies gonzesses !

Je lui fis un petit clin d'oeil, et mon coeur semblait très léger.

- Mais c'était viril : on a bu des bières !

La sonnerie m'interrompait.

- J'espère que t'as pas la gueule de bois Einstein, on a contrôle de bio !

_Ah ouais punaise... Je savais que boire hier soir n'était pas une bonne idée..._

Je retrouvais Bella à la sortie de la salle à la fin de mon contrôle. Elle était parvenue à terminer dix minutes avant moi, et s'était installée contre un des arbres sur un petit carré d'herbes à l'extérieur de l'enceinte du lycée. Je m'avançais vers elle et me stoppais en l'apercevant caresser son ventre rond. Son geste était lent et tendre, et mon coeur se serrait. _Il fallait qu'elle passe par-dessus ce "rejet" de son état... et elle n'avait pas besoin de moi pour ça... _

Je m'avançais finalement après quelques minutes, un léger sourire sur le visage.

- Alors ce contrôle ? Réussi ?

- Aucune idée... et toi ? T'es sortie vite !

- Un jeu d'enfants ! Mine de rien, ça aide parfois d'être enceinte !

Nous étions tombés sur quelques questions concernant la reproduction, les appareils génitaux et tout le reste. _Mais rien d'excitant ! _Elle bidouillait sur son portable et je m'asseyais près d'elle.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Je regarde pour des prénoms... mais vite fait !

Je souriais et elle rougissait, avant de reporter son attention sur son petit écran.

- Des choses intéressantes ?

Elle s'était connectée sur internet avec son mobile.

- Hmm... Gary j'aime bien, mais bon... Lucas, trop classique... Eyden... Evan, Adam, Joey, Noa... Y a trop de choix !

- Evan j'aime bien !

- Ouais, ça me plaît bien aussi !

Elle refermait le clapet de son téléphone.

- Mais bon... Y'a rien qui presse, pas vrai ?

J'opinais, et elle attrapait mon bras pour le lever et se glisser contre mon torse comme nous le faisions souvent. _Sauf que maintenant, tout geste me paraît suspect, et de moins en moins naturel..._

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Je la regardais fermer les yeux et poser sa main sur mon ventre.

- Dois-je en conclure que tu as réfléchi à l'adoption et tout ça ? Si tu cherches des prénoms...

Elle rouvrait les yeux. J'aimais la cour calme et avec juste deux pelés et un tondu. _On n'est pas harcelés, ni obligés de nous justifier à propos de ce bébé._

- Je ne sais pas encore...

Je frôlais son bras doucement.

- Il te reste moins de trois mois...

- C'est bizarre... avec ce que Jazz m'a dit, tout ça... Maintenant ça ne me touche pas, mais en m'imaginant dans vingt ans, vieille célibataire aigrie...

- Pourquoi aigrie ?

- Si je suis seule, je ne cesserai de penser à ce bébé qui aura grandi dans la nature...

Je posais ma tête contre la sienne. _Et moi dans vingt ans, vieux célibataire aigri, qui pensera à sa meilleure amie vieille célibataire aigrie en me disant "Si elle avait gardé ce garçon, elle serait sûrement différente..."_

Je ne dis pas que ne pas avoir d'enfants rend les gens aigris, non. Des tas de personnes dans l'entourage de mes parents ont une vie sans gosses et ils sont épanouis. Après, c'est chacun sa tisane. Mais j'imagine que prendre une telle décision : porter neuf mois un petit être et s'en séparer sans l'avoir pris une fois dans ses bras et en ayant croisé son regard, ça doit chambouler...

- Ca sera quelque chose que tu porteras toute ta vie...

- Quel que soit ma décision, je la porterais toute ma vie...

- Je sais...

_Et c'était là le drame de cette histoire : Bella n'aura plus jamais la même vie, quoi qu'elle décide. _Elle soupirait dans mes bras et redressait sa tête vers moi. Elle me surprit en déposant un petit baiser sur ma mâchoire.

- Tu rendras quand même visite à ton aigrie de meilleure amie ?

- Ouais ! Toujours, Bella ! Sans aucun doute...

Peu importe la façon dont nous serions dans vingt ans, je sais qu'elle sera toujours là dans mon existence, comme je serais toujours dans la sienne.

A l'heure actuelle, il était impossible que quelque chose puisse nous séparer. Et je combattrai avec acharnement tout ce qui s'y apparentera ! Je posais ma main sur sa joue, pour qu'elle me regarde.

- Y aura toujours ça entre nous... j'veux dire, ces années-là tu vois... Ça sera toujours là...

Elle opinait, les yeux brillants.

- Je le pense aussi...

Elle embrassa le creux de ma main, et je frissonnais. Je réprimais l'envie d'embrasser ses lèvres, cette envie sortie de je ne sais où, pour déposer finalement un baiser sur son front. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, avant de se blottir tout contre moi.

- J'ai hâte qu'on puisse partir d'ici...

J'acquiesçais.

- Ouais, moi aussi !

La sonnerie de fin de cours pour ce matin résonnait, et nous nous relevions.

Bella s'éloignait de moi pour aller à son cours de français, tandis que je me rendais en espagnol. En la voyant partir devant moi, inexplicablement, mon ventre se nouait dans tous les sens, faisant un grand huit du tonnerre de dieu.

Je retrouvais Jasper devant la porte.

- Oh, ça va Ed ? T'es tout blanc ! Les nausées c'est pour Bella normalement !

Je rentrais dans la salle et m'asseyais sur ma chaise, bien conscient d'avoir une tête qui pouvait crier "j'ai la gastro, tirez-vous c'est contagieux".

_Mais en fait, rien à voir ou presque. Seulement, pour la première fois depuis une éternité et demie, je ressentais de l'angoisse à l'idée de me retrouver seul avec ma meilleure amie. _


	10. Chapter 10 : Tout ce dont il a besoin

**Hiello !**

**Après une semaine éreintante de stage (**et des relations "pacifiées" avec ma tutrice va-t-on dire...**), voilà le chapitre 10 ! Je savais exactement où je voulais l'emmener (**je sais toujours où je vais**), mais je ne savais pas comment ! Dilemme résolu !**

**Je vous remercie toutes de me suivre : pounine, liki0da, lapiaf8, doudounord2, aude77, chouchoumag, chriwyatt, choubidou. lily, ousna, Halay, Samystère, bebe8669, PatiewSnow****, Mariefandetwilight**** (**tes déductions sont bonnes au sujet de Bella qui ne veut pas qu'Edward souffre**), vinie65, ****Em 81**** (**tes déductions à toi aussi sur l'identité du père sont bonnes!**), erika shoval, lena -lna933-, Butterfly971, katner, bellaeva, ****Ronnie32**** (**Hmm... A vous de le trouver le nom du père lol**), cchope, Galswinthe, Asuna93, Habswifes, kikinette11, Mamanlily, LolaMiSweetlove, Imaginaire-de-kiki, birginie, sarinette60, Lapinou63, ulkan13, coco-des-iles, Lily-Rose-Bella, xenarielle93, callie226, ****Nini Hathaway ****(**Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci... =D Veinarde... Un an aux USA... Tu vas y faire quoi ?**), familykoala, mmccg, Ilonka, Clairouille59, calimero59, LiliTwilight, Isnoname, annso601 et Grazie. **

**Je vous souhaite sans plus attendre une bonne lecture,**

**je remercie ****Valérie**** pour sa correction de remplacement !**

**Prenez soin de vous. **

_**Chapitre 10 : Tout ce dont il a besoin**_

**~ POINT DE VUE D'EDWARD ~ **

Je me garais devant la maison de Bella, appréhendant de retrouver ma meilleure amie... _et son foutu père aux moustaches qui frisent quand il me voit ! _

Nous partions en week-end tous les deux, et j'avais eu envie de repousser cette échéance encore et encore. Mais elle est ma meilleure amie, et je me dois d'être là. De plus, je n'étais absolument pas contre de m'éloigner de cette ville. Mes parents avaient accepté mon départ, pensant que ça serait bien pour nous de faire le point sur cette grossesse et tout le reste.

Je quittais ma précieuse voiture pour toquer contre la porte des Swan. Le chef m'ouvrit, et fronçait les sourcils.

- Mpfff... C'est toi...

- Oui... Bonjour Charlie...

- BELLA ! Il est là !

_Trop aimable ! IL a un prénom, hein ! _ Renée apparut du salon, et me souriait.

- Bonjour Edward ! Entre !

- Bonjour Renée...

Je voulus entrer, mais le regard de Charlie m'en dissuada facilement. Ma meilleure amie descendit des escaliers, un sac sous le bras.

- Salut Edward ! On y va ?

- Ouais, bien sûr !

Elle embrassa sa mère.

- On rentre dimanche en fin de journée...

Charlie bougonna.

- 18h dernier délai, tu as des devoirs à faire !

- Ils sont faits et tu peux aller tout contrôler au peigne fin, je t'ai même laissé mon agenda ouvert à la bonne page pour que tu puisses vérifier par toi-même. Prépare-moi six interros si ça te fait plaisir, j'ai tout appris... Comme quoi, on peut être enceinte à mon âge et sérieuse !

_Oouuuhhh ! Prends ça dans les dents ! _ Charlie fronçait les sourcils et retourna au salon sans plus de discours. Renée entoura les épaules de sa fille pour l'embrasser sur la tempe.

- Soyez prudents et tâchez de vous reposer...

- Merci maman...

Elle m'embrassa à mon tour et j'invitais Bella à prendre place à l'avant.

Le silence était pesant dans l'habitacle, et ça me dérangeait franchement. Aussi, j'allumais la radio doucement, et elle sourit en entendant une version live du groupe Within Temptation. Je me laissais bercer par la douce voix de la chanteuse, et conduisais sur l'autoroute.

- T'as tout pris pour la réservation ?

- Oui, tout est là en bonne et due forme !

- Tu es efficace en ce moment, Bella ! Souriais-je.

- J'en ai marre de me laisser porter, et de les entendre me rabâcher ma connerie. Alors je fais en sorte que tout soit parfait, ou presque !

- Brave fille ! Riais-je.

Je tapotais machinalement sa cuisse et lui adressais un petit regard. _Aujourd'hui, elle est belle. Belle, mais pas comme d'habitude. Sereine, douce et souriante. _Je pouvais facilement me laisser happer par cette délicate vision. _Merde. Ca recommence. Arrête ça, Edward ! _

J'aurais voulu me frapper mentalement, ou physiquement en m'encastrant la tête dans le volant, mais le toucher de Bella m'électrocuta. Elle avait déposé doucement sa main sur la mienne, toujours sur sa cuisse, et la caressait avec tendresse. Je sentais le feu monter jusqu'à mes oreilles, et je retirais ma main.

- Désolé...

- Tu m'as pris pour le levier de vitesse ?

J'éclatais de rire et continuais de rouler jusqu'à la sortie d'autoroute, que je quittais pour continuer sur une nationale tortueuse. Après plusieurs heures de route, je stoppais mon véhicule à Taholah. L'endroit changeait peu de Forks, mais au moins les têtes nous étaient inconnues et c'était le but.

Nous avions réservé une simple chambre pour deux pour faire des économies au petit hôtel Pacific Beach Resort. De toute façon, nous n'avions que deux nuits à passer ici et nos économies nous permettaient de nous arrêter dans cet endroit. Nous partagions les frais, comme d'habitude. Je me garais dans le petit parking réservé aux touristes et nous quittions l'habitacle pour rejoindre l'accueil.

Une chambre de taille moyenne nous fut attribuée, au deuxième étage, avec vue sur la mer. _Imprenable ! Il me semblait déjà que trois jours seraient bien trop courts. _Je posais les sacs sur la moquette beige tandis que Bella se postait devant l'une des grandes fenêtres.

- Wow... J'adore !

- Comme tu dis...

Je prenais place à ses côtés et elle me souriait.

- On respire déjà mieux...

- Comme tu dis, riais-je.

- Arrête !

Elle me tapa doucement l'épaule en souriant.

- On va se balader ?

- Bonne idée, tiens ! On a qu'à aller en bordure de mer... Ca ira pour marcher pour toi ?

- Edward ! Je suis enceinte, pas malade ! Allez, viens !

Elle attrapait ma main et m'entraînait à l'extérieur de l'hôtel. Nous marchâmes presque une heure, avant de nous poser dans un petit snack pour dîner.

Ma mère m'appelait pour prendre des nouvelles, et je lui répondais brièvement, avant de rentrer à l'hôtel. Pendant que je prenais ma douche, Bella s'allongeait sur le lit. _Merde... j'veux dire... on a souvent vécu ça : dormir l'un avec l'autre... Mais là... tout a l'air bien différent... enfin peut-être que je me fais des idées, peut-être que c'est moi qui délire et ne sais plus trop où j'en suis... _Je passais mon bas de pyjama et mon tee-shirt avant de quitter la petite pièce.

- J'ai fini tu peux...

Mais le spectacle de ma meilleure amie endormie sur le lit m'interrompit.

- Y aller...

Elle soupirait à peine, la main posée sur son ventre, paisible. Je m'allongeais près d'elle, et tentais de lui dégager la couette pour la couvrir mais mon geste la réveilla et elle ouvrit un peu les yeux avant de les refermer.

- Edward...

- Couvre-toi, ma belle... Tu t'endors...

Elle se hissa sous la couverture sans effort et vint se serrer contre moi, passant son bras sur ma taille. Je m'arrêtais de respirer, attendant un quelconque autre geste qui ne vint pas. Je soufflais bruyamment, tentant de calmer les battements de mon cœur qui s'accéléraient.

_Il fallait qu'on en parle. Parce que là, je vais exploser._

Je remontais la couette sur son épaule et fermais les yeux.

- Edward ?

- Hmm ?

- Merci d'être venu...

Je souriais et embrassais son front. Elle avait les yeux clos.

- Bonne nuit Bella...

- Nuit...

Elle mâchouillait, se rendormant presque immédiatement.

**::..**

Le lendemain, nous passâmes notre journée en bord de mer, les pieds dans l'eau. Le temps ne permettait pas de baignades mais le simple plaisir de s'asseoir dans le sable, les pieds mouillés, était exceptionnel. Notre complicité était au rendez-vous et nous riions aux souvenirs partagés.

Vers 16h, nous atteignîmes le centre-ville et quelques petits commerces de souvenirs et autres. Je flânais dans les rayonnages, ayant abandonné Bella aux bibelots. Elle voulait ramener quelque chose à sa mère, et je cherchais également quelque chose pour remercier mes parents de leur indulgence et tout le reste. _Et parce que j'aime leur faire plaisir. _J'aurais également aimé trouver quelque chose pour Bella. _Un petit truc, qui lui fasse plaisir. _

Je ne mis pas longtemps à tomber sur le petit cadeau : un petit ourson marron tout doux, tenant dans ses mains un petit cœur rouge. Super cliché, je sais. Ce qui me dérangeait était l'inscription "maman" dessus. _Comment est-ce qu'elle le prendrait ? Et si elle met en adoption ce bébé ? Elle ne voudra pas garder cette peluche ! _Je préférais ne pas le prendre, et en trouvais un qui ressemblait au premier, l'inscription en moins. _Ouais, ça sera moins cliché ! _Je trouvais également un bibelot pour mes parents et payais mes achats avant que Bella ne revienne. Elle vaquait dans la boutique, les yeux dans le vague, et s'arrêtait devant les bodys humoristiques pour bébés.

_Oh..._

Je l'observais discrètement, tandis qu'elle effleurait du doigt un petit body bleu. Elle souriait devant les inscriptions drôles et observait les autres modèles. En se tournant, elle m'aperçut et je décidais de m'avancer vers elle qui rougissait.

- Ils sont biens ces bodys...

- Oui, j'aime beaucoup...

Sa voix s'éteignait, et je ne savais pas quoi dire.

- Est-ce que tu...

- Vais l'acheter ?

J'opinais. Elle soupirait.

- Je ne sais pas... C'est tellement mignon, mais... Si je l'achète tu sais, et que je change d'avis... tout ça...

- Tu as déjà un avis ?

Je ne voulais pas la brusquer. Elle baissait les yeux et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Tu as dit quoi ?

Elle soupira et s'avança vers moi. Je tendais les bras pour la serrer contre mon cœur.

- D'accord... On en parlera plus tard...

Elle acquiesçait. _Elle n'est pas encore prête à prendre cette décision... Et ça peut se comprendre... Tant de choses à penser et peu de temps pour se fixer... _

- Si on rentrait à l'hôtel ? On aura qu'à commander avec le room-service...

- Oui...

Je l'entraînais vers la caisse pour qu'elle paie ses achats, sans le body, et nous retournâmes à notre petite chambre. J'appelais la réception pour nous faire servir deux repas chauds qui arrivèrent près de trente minutes plus tard.

Après une douche et le dîner, je m'asseyais sur le rebord du lit, ma poche à côté. Bella sortit de la salle de bains, vêtue de son pyjama qui marquait son ventre.

_Son petit ventre. Je reste quasi certain qu'une femme enceinte de six mois a plus de ventre que ça... _ Mais bon...

Elle me sourit et vint s'asseoir près de moi. J'ouvrais la poche.

- Tiens !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Cadeau !

- Oh Edward ! Il ne fallait pas, je...

Elle rougissait et je souriais.

- Allez, ouvre !

Elle découvrit le petit nounours et un sourire barra son joli visage. _Putain ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? _

- Il est génial ! Merci ! Je l'adore !

Elle le serra contre elle avant d'entourer ma nuque de ses bras. Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue, tendre et doux, et je frissonnais.

- De rien...

- Il ne fallait pas, j'ai rien pour toi en plus et...

Je posais mon index sur ses lèvres et le temps se suspendait entre nous deux.

- T'es juste là, ça me suffit Bella...

Le temps s'arrêtait définitivement lorsque ses prunelles marron accrochaient les miennes. Un frisson, un souffle firent picoter ma nuque et il me semblait que cette suite était la plus logique d'entre toutes.

_**{Playlist : Sara Bareilles - Breathe again (je m'en suis inspirée jusqu'à la fin)}**_

Celle où cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. L'électricité bourdonna jusqu'à mes oreilles alors que nos bouches se scellaient, faisant jaillir une évidence, et une perspective trop plaisantes : nous deux, juste là. Comme ça.

La main de Bella se posa sur ma nuque, et je ne remarquais qu'en cet instant qu'elle tremblait. Je me sentais bien, entier, sincère. Je ne dirais pas que c'était un acte naturel, mais je me sentais bien avec elle, comme ça. _Juste... c'est bien, quoi. _Je ne voulais pas regarder en arrière, pas m'arrêter, à n'importe quel moment. Nos bouches étaient tièdes, et se collaient comme aimantées. Bientôt, je sentis la langue timide de Bella se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ma bouche que j'entrouvrais, lui laissant tout l'accès qu'elle souhaitait.

Je sursautais presque lorsque nos langues se rencontrèrent, découvrant sa saveur comme l'on découvre un nouveau parfum envoûtant dont on sait qu'on ne va plus pouvoir s'en passer. Les doigts de ma meilleure amie se nichèrent dans mes cheveux, tandis que ma propre main gauche se posa sur sa cuisse doucement. _Tout ce que j'ai. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin. _Elle rompit la connexion, rougissante comme une rose épanouie, les yeux brillants mais cherchant à oublier mon emprise.

Quand elle m'autorisa à la regarder, je sus enfin que ce soir, notre amitié allait changer. Evoluer. _Ne plus revenir en arrière... De toute façon, depuis quelques temps, nous étions habitués aux tournants décisifs..._

- Bella... J'ai...

A son tour, elle posa ses doigts sur ma bouche.

- Shhh... Parce que je suis ta meilleure amie, Edward...

J'acquiesçais, et l'entraînais sur le matelas moelleux, sans vraiment réaliser mon envie lancinante, mon cœur battant une chamade unique et désordonnée. Elle, à genoux sur le lit, moi allongé lui retirant avec lenteur le haut de son pyjama. Mon envie explosait en découvrant ses formes sans pudeur, ses formes de femme enceinte, et ce ventre rond entre nous deux. Elle s'installa sur ma droite, sur son flanc, et m'attira contre elle, nos lèvres se cherchant dans une douceur que je ne pensais pas avoir encore connue. Nos langues se croisèrent, bloquant ma respiration, et les battements de mon cœur. Ma bouche glissa sur son cou, et son buste, tandis que ma main remonta sur son bras. _Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je n'étais pas qu'un animal face au corps d'une femme. _

Elle m'aida à retirer mon pull épais et très vite, sa bouche revint trouver la mienne tandis que ma main se nichait dans ses longs cheveux que je trouvais plus épais et plus doux. Nos paumes s'aventuraient là où elles n'avaient encore jamais été, hésitantes mais douces et bientôt, mon pantalon et mon boxer disparaissaient dans la pièce, embrassant son bas de pyjama et sa culotte.

Nus l'un face à l'autre, et pas simplement physiquement, je me positionnais sur elle après une lente exploration de son corps par mes doigts tremblants. Ce même corps qui se crispait à chaque frôlement, provocant à sa bouche de délicieux gémissements et soupirs. Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur les miens, à l'instant où je m'apprêtais à entrer en elle, j'eus l'accord qui renforça cet acte : son consentement.

_Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour à une femme enceinte. Encore moins à ma meilleure amie. _

Ses mains sur mes reins, et la lèvre inférieure coincée par ses dents, je succombais à la pression, entrant en elle lentement, tendrement, observant chaque détail comme la chair de poule parcourant son corps, ses pupilles se dilatant, et ses lèvres qui s'entrouvraient légèrement. _Je respire, encore. _

Je me retrouvais en elle, comme dans un rêve inavouable, lâchant un soupir à mon tour, avant de fermer les yeux. L'envie était devenue pressante, inacceptable et pourtant voilà. Pourtant, m'y voilà, moi. Je ressortais de son antre pour mieux y revenir, comme une addiction à une drogue dure, me laissant griser par l'ivresse du plaisir. Elle s'agrippait à mon dos et je tentais de ne pas m'appuyer contre son ventre, alors que tout ce que je voulais était me fondre en elle avec violence. Mais non. Pas aujourd'hui. _Peut-être demain, mais en ce moment, demain m'importe peu..._

L'acte nous consuma, lâchant les derniers pics d'intensité, et elle se resserra sur moi, haletante, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair de mon dos. Ses pieds se crispaient et je serrais les dents alors que l'orgasme ultime me terrassa, m'envoyant dans les méandres du plaisir, gémissant. Je jouis au fond de son ventre, essoufflé et transpirant, le front contre sa clavicule, mes bras me portant au-dessus d'elle. Son cœur battait vite et fort, en écho au mien, et je me retirais après quelques minutes, retombant près d'elle dans le lit qui venait de voir des choses peu avouables.

Bella tourna la tête vers moi, et ses yeux remplis de larmes. Etrangement, ses larmes ne m'effrayaient pas. Ne me blessaient pas. Doucement, je levais ma main et effaçais une à une ces larmes et un sourire naquit sur son visage. Lentement, elle posa sa paume sur ma joue, caressant de son pouce ma peau, me faisant fermer les yeux. Ses doigts tracèrent les contours de mon visage et je savourais la caresse, appréciant cette douceur incomparable. Les mots auraient été de trop et je la sentis se rapprocher pour mieux se coller contre moi. Je déposais mes lèvres contre son front, sans ouvrir les yeux. _Ca aurait été inutile de toute façon... _

Enveloppé par un nuage d'une consistante indescriptible, je me laissais happer par les doigts de Bella sur mon visage qui m'emmenèrent lentement vers le pays des rêves. Mon bras droit reposa entre nos deux corps et lorsque ses doigts quittèrent ma joue, je les sentis rejoindre ma paume pour se nouer aux miens.

_Et ce sourire naissant, comblé. _ Elle est tout ce que j'ai. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, et demain n'a aucune importance...


	11. Chapter 11 : Compromis sentimental

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Et voilà le chapitre 11. En toute honnêteté je l'aime bien je crois lol. Vous aurez des réponses à toutes les questions que vous vous posez au fur et à mesure des chapitres, vous inquiétez pas ! **

**Je vous remercie beaucoup pour votre soutien, vos messages et tout ça ! Grâce à vous, l'aventure FF aura été super pour moi ! Merci à Garance pour sa correction ! **

**Je vous embrasse,**

**prenez soin de vous et bonne lecture.  
>Tiffany<strong>

**-o-o-o-**

_**Chapitre 11 : Compromis sentimental**_

**~ Point de vue d'Edward ~ **

Je m'étirais, dans une sensation agréable de chaleur et de confort. Je n'éprouvais aucune envie de rompre cette plénitude autour de nous. J'étais toujours nu, et mon coeur se serrait. _Ce n'était pas un rêve... _

J'étais calé contre ma meilleure amie, tout aussi nue que moi, son dos contre mon torse. J'ignorais comment nous nous étions retrouvés ainsi dans cette position, mais j'éprouvais le besoin de rester comme ça avec elle. En silence. Quelque chose me frappa, comme une électrocution et je rouvrais les yeux sous l'impulsion. _J'ai fait l'amour avec ma meilleure amie, ce délicieux moment est passé. Et maintenant ? _

Je bougeais légèrement et réalisais que Bella avait toujours les yeux clos. Elle dort, elle se repose. _Elle est enceinte, Edward... De quelqu'un dont tu ignores l'identité. _Je me raidissais inconsciemment, tentant de respirer correctement et ne pas m'énerver. _Qu'est-ce que va signifier cette nuit pour elle ? Et pour moi, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? _

Beaucoup.

Certainement beaucoup.

Bella gémissait et bougeait un peu, mon bras sous sa tête. Dans son geste, elle appuya ses lèvres contre et je frissonnais, tentant de masquer mon désir qui naissait. Je me reculais légèrement, au moins mon bassin mais Bella se tourna dans mon étreinte, posant son nez contre mon torse. Elle rouvrit les yeux, regardant sa main qui se calait contre ma peau. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Je l'observais rougir et lever son visage vers moi. _Elle est belle, juste au réveil. _Je ne pus empêcher ma main de venir caresser ses cheveux, les lissant vers l'arrière. _Elle est belle. Oui. Elle est plus que belle... _

Lentement, elle posa sa main sur la mienne et je me perdais dans ses yeux marrons. Elle baissa son regard avant de le relever à nouveau et se redresser un peu. Elle déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes doucement et immédiatement, la tendresse de cette nuit reprit possession de la petite pièce. Ma paume trouva sa place sur la peau de son visage, et nos lèvres se frôlaient lentement, tendrement. Je rompais le baiser, le coeur battant.

- Bella...

Elle avait les yeux clos de nouveau.

- Tu sais... Je crois qu'on devrait... enfin cette nuit...

Elle se serra contre moi.

- Est-ce que tu regrettes ?

_Regretter d'avoir fait l'amour ? D'avoir ressenti cette connection ?_

- Non... Et toi ?

- Non plus...

_Elle ne regrette pas. C'est déjà ça. La suite ?_

- Et... et maintenant ?

- Maintenant ?

- Qu'est-ce que... enfin... Et nous ?

- Edward, je...

Une boule douloureuse nouait ma gorge.

- Notre relation est assez forte pour passer ça... compléta-t-elle.

Je me redressais et soupirais.

- Oui, on est assez intelligents mais... merde Bella ! On a fait l'amour hier et... je sais pas toi, mais pour moi ce n'était pas que du sexe entre amis, tu vois ?

_Alors, c'est donc là que notre amitié s'arrête ? Pour une divergence à cause du sexe ?_

A son tour, elle se redressait difficilement et appuyait sa tête contre son bras. Elle ne me répondit pas immédiatement, et j'ignorais ce que je devais faire : la laisser réfléchir ou ouvrir mon coeur ? Parce que de toute évidence, quelque chose dans ma relation à Bella a changé depuis quelques temps.

- Je suis heureuse de t'avoir dans ma vie, je suis plus que reconnaissante pour ta présence, ton amitié, le regard que tu portes sur moi...

- Mais ?

_Parce qu'il y aura forcément un "mais"._

- Mais la situation est loin d'être simple, tu comprends ? Je suis enceinte ! Enceinte de... d'un type avec qui ça n'aurait jamais dû se faire... Ma plus grosse erreur, Edward ! Ma plus grosse erreur !

- Dis-moi au moins qui !

Elle ferma les yeux et se balançait presque imperceptiblement.

- On ne parle pas de ça... Mais il y a ce bébé et... je sais plus... je ne sais plus quoi penser, quoi dire, quoi faire... J'ai constamment l'impression de me planter...

_Merde ! _

- Alors, coucher ensemble était une erreur ?

Elle rouvrit ses yeux et me regardait.

- Non...

Elle se levait et se dirigeait vers la salle de bains.

_Non ? Ce n'était pas une erreur ? C'était quoi, alors ? _Je ne savais plus quoi penser, quoi dire ou quoi faire. Franchement hein ! Les bonnes femmes aussi ! _Mais j'étais certain d'une chose : il fallait résoudre ça, sans laisser s'échapper cette possibilité de discuter tranquillement sans personne autour de nous pour intervenir dans nos choix._

Je me dirigeais donc vers la petite salle de bains, ouvrant la porte. _Ok, elle aurait pu vouloir d'un moment d'intimité mais franchement, je l'ai vu nue cette nuit, alors... _Elle était face au miroir, le visage fermé.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe, exactement ? Qu'est-ce qu'on est maintenant ?

Je m'appuyais contre le lavabo sur lequel elle se soutenait également. Je croisais son regard dans le miroir, et voyais clairement son hésitation. Je me positionnais derrière elle, me sentant un peu honteux. _J'ai pas vraiment d'indulgence avec elle... Si ça se trouve, y a rien à dire à ce sujet. On a fait l'amour, et c'est tout. Certains arrivent à baiser sans se poser de questions. Pourquoi pas moi ? _

Machinalement, j'entourais son ventre de mes bras et m'approchais de son dos. Notre reflet face à moi me renvoyait l'image de deux amis, deux idiots bêtes, qui tergiverçaient. Elle croisa mon regard dans le miroir.

- Je ne sais plus ce que je veux te concernant, Edward... Je ne sais pas... Des fois j'ai juste envie d'être avec toi comme... comme hier et...

Elle rougissait et eut un petit rire timide avant de baisser les yeux. Mon sourire s'étalait un peu et mon coeur accélérait.

- Et des fois je me dis que... que ça serait stupide parce qu'il y a beaucoup de choses maintenant entre nous et... ce bébé, tout ça... Ce que tu as dis à nos familles concernant la paternité... Je ne veux pas en faire plus que ce que tu pourras supporter ou... mais je sais pas... Des fois j'ai juste envie...

_Comme moi, quoi._

- Je ne suis pas plus avancé que toi... Des fois j'ai aussi juste envie d'être avec toi... juste... pas comme des amis tu vois... Et je me dis aussi que je ne veux pas te perdre si ça devait pas marcher ou si les choses changeaient trop entre nous... Ca me perturbe parce que je veux que tu sois mon amie, mais hier... je sais que j'ai pas juste eu du sexe avec toi... C'était... Je t'ai fait l'amour...

_Et c'est là toute la différence... Je n'ai pas baisé Bella. J'ai fait l'amour avec elle. _

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, alors ?

Je soupirais.

- Je sais pas... peut-être... rester comme ça, et voir... Et si on a envie de... enfin d'être juste ensemble tous les deux ben...

- On ne se pose pas de questions, et on va ensemble, juste tous les deux...

J'acquiesçais.

- Sans pression...

- On a pas besoin que tout le monde le sache...

Encore une fois, j'opinais.

_Ca me plaît... Une sorte de relation libre, entre deux eaux, le temps de savoir exactement ce qui nous arrive. _

- Comme ça, on aura le temps de faire le point... de voir ce qu'on ressent l'un et l'autre...

Elle fit "oui" de la tête et nos reflets dans la glace nous renvoyaient l'image de deux ados pas encore très mûrs pour les choses de la vie, mais pas non plus ignorants d'une situation qui semblait pour le moins compliquée.

- Et pour aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce qu'on fait avant de repartir ?

- On peut aller au bord de la mer, non ?

- Tiens, bonne idée... Je vais chercher des affaires de rechange pendant que tu te douches et je vais ranger un peu deux trois trucs histoire de pas tout faire avant de partir...

- D'accord... Mais n'en fais pas trop, ranger n'est pas non plus ta spécialité !

Je lui fis un petit clin d'oeil et commençais à sortir de la petite pièce.

- Edward ?

- Ouais ?

Elle s'approchait et se hissait sur la pointe des pieds. Elle déposa un petit baiser sur mes lèvres, ses doigts se plaçant dans mes cheveux. Je la rapprochais de moi et regoûtais à ses douces lèvres un petit instant. Je l'attirais dans mes bras, sentant entre nous son petit ventre.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, Edward...

- Tu ne me perdras pas...

Il me sembla qu'elle resserra son étreinte et après une longue et douce minute, je la relâchais.

- Allez, trève de niaiseries de gonzesses ! A la douche jeune femme ! Et magne-toi, tu veux ?

Elle prit un air faussement choqué.

- Non mais dis donc ? C'est qui qui reste une heure sous la flotte de nous deux à prendre soin de lui ?

- Non, en général c'est parce que je me branle, c'est pas pareil !

- Oh mais je rêve ! Dégueulasse !

J'éclatais de rire et elle me frappait avec son pull avant de me pousser vers la sortie.

Elle referma la porte à clé en ralant et je souriais, comme un imbécile fier de son coup.

- Je ne passerais plus jamais après toi dans une douche ! cria-t-elle, redoublant mon rire.

**::..**

Je me garais devant chez Bella. Fin du repos forcé. _Dommage... _Bella soupirait.

- Et voilà...

- Hum... Fini...

- C'est triste...

- On repartira ?

- Bien sûr !

- Allez, je vais t'aider à rentrer tes affaires !

- Ca va, rentre chez toi, c'est pas lourd...

- T'es sûre ?

- Ouais, bien sûr ! Merci pour tout en tout cas, pour être venue et... le reste...

Elle me souriait et baissait les yeux avant de se pencher vers moi. Délicatement, je posais mes lèvres sur sa peau, à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle me rendit mon bisou et quittait la voiture.

Je l'observais rentrer chez elle, accueillie par Renée. _Elle a de la chance de l'avoir, qu'elle soit venue de Floride pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve qu'est sa grossesse. _

Je regagnais la villa de mes parents. La voiture de papa n'était pas là, il devait bosser. Je rentrais dans le couloir.

- Je suis là !

- Oh mon chéri ! Te voilà enfin !

Je fis une bise à ma mère, qui cuisinait.

- Alors ? Ce week-end ?

- Intéressant... Non c'était bien... Papa est là ?

- Non, il a eu une urgence...

- Et Emmett et Rose ?

- Ils sont partis passer la journée sur Seattle. Ils rentrent pour dîner !

- Ok !

Je piquais un lardon dans la poële et Esmé me tapait le bras.

- Edward !

Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue.

- Je vais me doucher !

- D'accord !

Je rangeais mes affaires, triais mon linge et passais sous le jet d'eau chaude. _Ce week-end avait été plein de surprises. Je n'aurais pas imaginé passer ce cap physique avec Bella. Faire l'amour avec elle, en arriver à ce "compromis sentimental". _

Enfin, si c'est vraiment un compromis sentimental.

J'ignorais franchement où cette affaire allait nous mener mais pour l'instant, le "système" me convenait : on est ensemble sans les inconvénients dirons-nous. On est des amis, qui ont besoin de passer un peu de temps ensemble sans les autres. _Ca, ça change pas. Seulement c'est le caractère de cet isolement qui sera différent, ou pas. _Je suppose que si on a envie de quelque chose de moins intime, on pourra juste rester à deux. Ce n'est pas vraiment une amitié sexuelle. C'est plus évolué que ça.

Je rejoignais le salon et m'installais sur le canapé.

- A quoi tu penses, mon trésor ?

Je sursautais en entendant la voix de ma mère. _Etais-je vraiment en train de penser au cul, devant elle ? Sérieux... _

- A rien de spécial... A ce week-end...

Elle s'installa sur le sofa face au mien et repliait ses jambes sous elle.

- Raconte-moi ton séjour...

- C'était bien, on a été à la plage, au resto, on a fait des boutiques, et voilà... Du repos ! souriais-je.

- Est-ce que vous avez pu parler un peu ensemble à tête reposée ?

_Euh... _

- Un peu...

- Et ?

- Tu sais, c'est encore flou, alors...

- Ce bébé va très vite arriver, tu sais...

- Je sais maman...

_Mais ça n'est pas MA décision... _

- Je ne crois pas que Bella puisse prendre seule cette décision... Tu es très important pour elle, essaie de l'aider...

- J'essaie maman... J'essaie...

- Tu te sens prêt pour ça ?

- Pour ça, quoi ?

- Devenir papa !

_Putain merde, ouais... Je vais devenir "papa"... aux yeux de tout le monde ! _

Quel con.

Ma mère continuait de me regarder, presque avec bonté. _Pardon maman. _

- Tu comptes rester avec Bella, pas vrai ?

- C'est... oui...

- Pourquoi nous avoir caché votre relation ?

Je soupirais.

- C'est... compliqué... On ne sait pas trop... ce qu'on veut ou pas...

- Oh...

Elle semblait réfléchir.

- Tu sais mon chéri... J'ai été surprise... Très surprise...

_Et moi donc ! _

- Je sais maman...

- C'est si jeune pour vous deux... Mais je pense qu'à vous deux, vous pourrez toujours vous en sortir... Bien sûr, il y aura des hauts, et des bas. Même pour le couple le plus fusionnel au monde, ça arrive... Un bébé, ça change tout et c'est plus qu'important dans une vie... Ca pourra paraître dur, insurmontable. Peut-être déprimant parfois. Mais vous vivrez dans l'attente des sourires, des rires. Quand ils arrivent, ils sont magiques.

- Tu veux me décourager ou quoi ?

- Non, certainement pas. Je veux surtout te faire prendre conscience de ce en quoi tu viens de te lancer...

Elle me fixait et en cet instant, j'aurais pu jurer qu'elle savait. Qu'elle savait que je n'étais pas le père de ce gamin.

_Et je ne le suis pas. _

- J'ai peur maman...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je venais de lâcher ça, mais c'était parti avec la sensation d'être une expression instinctive, impuissante. _Parce que ouais. Merde. J'ai peur. Je vais devenir papa à 18 ans._

Esmé se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elle m'enlaça, appuyant mon visage contre son cou. De sa main gauche, elle caressait ma joue droite dans un geste apaisant et tendre. _Je ne suis pas dans une galère pas possible en cet instant. Je suis juste son fils. Et ça me plaît... Ca me rassure. _

- Je sais que tu as peur, Edward... Je le sais... Il va falloir que tu sois solide, et que Bella aussi. Peu importe la décision que vous prendrez...

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit décider ?

- Le meilleur pour vous deux... Ce qui sera le moins dur... Abandonner ce bébé et vivre avec toute votre vie, ou le garder, l'élever le mieux possible, lui donner un avenir. Et vivre avec lui toute votre vie.

_Avoir sur la conscience l'abandon d'un petit être qui n'a rien demandé à personne. Ou élever un enfant qui sera le notre pour la vie. _

- C'est stupide comme choix...

- On fait beaucoup de choses stupides par amour, parfois...

Mon coeur se serrait. _Tu ne sais pas encore à quel point, maman. _

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur Jasper, qui portait Alice sur son dos en riant. Je les enviais, eux, insouciants et heureux. _Sans enfant. _

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon et Alice embrassa la joue de son copain avant de descendre.

- Salut grand frère !

- Salut !

- Tu m'as ramené un cadeau ?

- J'sais pas, faut voir si t'as été sage...

- Je suis toujours sage !

Esmé lui souriait.

- Nous n'avons pas la même définition du mot "toujours", alors...

Jasper souriait.

- Elle a été sage, elle a cuisiné à la maison...

- Ouais, des pâtes !

Nous éclations de rire et Alice dansait jusqu'à Jasper pour l'embrasser. Puis, elle sautillait jusqu'à l'étage, nous laissant avec Jasper.

- Je vous laisse entre hommes, je vais finir de cuisiner !

Jazz prenait sa place sur le sofa.

- Alors, ce week-end ?

- C'était sympa...

- Mais ?

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Ah non merde ! Pas encore ta psychanalyse ! Tu me rends fou !

Il eut un sourire sadique.

- J'aime te rendre fou, tu le sais !

- N'importe quoi hein !

- Alors, ce séjour, c'était bien ?

_Comment il fait ce con là ? A chaque fois j'ai envie de tout lui raconter ! _

- Ouais... Sympa...

Il vrillait son regard au mien.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? Genre un truc graveleux ou...

Mais Esmé passa dans le salon à ce moment-là et nous souriait. Je la regardais récupérer les magazines sur la table du salon en silence, et attendis qu'elle soit sortie. Jasper en fit tout autant.

- J'ai...

Mais Esmé revint.

- Excusez-moi les garçons, je vous embête encore...

- C'est bon Esmé...

Elle souriait au copain de ma soeur.

- Au fait Jasper, Carlisle a trié quelques pulls qu'il ne met plus depuis longtemps déjà. Tu les voudrais ? Il les a mis dans une grande poche dans notre chambre...

- Oh bah volontiers ! Vous savez, moi je prends !

_Jasper, obligé de gérer les factures chez lui, fait de la récup' ! Il aurait tort de s'en priver : il n'a que peu de moyens et c'est donné ! _

- Tu viendras les voir en haut ?

- Ouais, pas de problème ! Après le dîner ?

- D'accord mon chéri !

- Merci Esmé...

- Je t'en prie !

Elle quitta le salon.

- Elle est géniale ta mère !

- Je sais...

- Ca tombe bien, ma mère a voulu faire la lessive l'autre jour, elle a mis mon pull beige avec des affaires de couleurs et évidemment... Tout a déteint ! Elle a voulu réparer son erreur elle l'a fait tremper dans de la javel...

_Ah ouais, quand même ! _

- D'accord...

- Ouais... Donc tu vois, un pull en moins quoi... Enfin je l'ai gardé pour faire des travaux ou quand je traîne, mais j'me voyais pas aller au lycée avec ça...

- J'te comprends... J'dois aussi avoir des pulls qui traînent si tu les veux...

- J'ai pas dit ça pour que les Cullen vident leur armoire pour moi !

- Je sais ! Mais si j'en ai un ou deux j'te les filerai !

- C'est cool ! Bon alors dis-moi...

Mais ma mère dans la cuisine, je craignais qu'elle m'entende. J'attrapais mon portable et inscrivais mon message dessus :

_**On a fait l'amour avec Bella hier soir,**_

_**on en a parlé ce matin et on en est venus à s'avouer**_

_**qu'on savait pas trop où on en est l'un par rapport à l'autre**_

_**alors elle a voulu qu'on ait une sorte de relation libre.**_

_**Pas que du sexe entre amis, mais des moments avec tout le monde**_

_**et quand on en a envie, des moments juste nous deux.**_

Il écarquillait les yeux.

- Et bah mon salaud !

- Chuuut !

- Quoi ? Attends mais ça progresse ! Ca progresse !

- Pour l'instant, pas trop...

- J'trouve l'idée géniale : une période d'essai pour un couple, c'est plutôt cool !

Il s'installait en tailleur sur le sofa en relisant mon message inscrit sur mon téléphone.

- Mais motus, ok ? On est censé pas en parler...

- Promis ! Je le dirai pas ! Mais en échange, pour mon silence, je veux tous les détails croustillants !

- Jazz...

- Alors, c'était comment ?

- C'était comment quoi ?

- Bah, à ton avis...

Il mima un geste du bassin assez obsène.

- Ca ?

- Oui, "ça" !

Je souriais bien malgré moi et son sourire s'étendit.

- Ooh ! C'était bien ? Plus que bien ? Incroyable ? Elle a crié ?

- ARRETE !

Il éclatait de rire et je me levais de ce canapé. _Je ne reste pas avec ce goujat ! _Mais avant, je me penchais vers son oreille.

- C'était plus que bien, et si tu veux tout savoir, OUI, elle a crié et même bien crié !

- Salaud ! MAIS QUEL SALAUD !

Il riait, affalé sur le canapé. Esmé passait à ce moment-là.

- Et bien Jasper ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? souriait-elle.

- Votre fils est un grand fou, Esmé !

Ma mère me souriait et me caressait les cheveux. Je grimpais dans ma chambre, Jazz sur les talons. Alice sortit de sa chambre à notre passage.

- Jasper, tu viens ?

- Attends deux secondes, faut que je discute avec Edward là !

Il l'embrassa et claqua la porte de ma chambre derrière nous deux.

**::..**

Le lendemain, après avoir passé la soirée à discuter avec Bella sur msn, je fus surpris de ne pas la trouver au bahut. Arrivé en retard, j'avais espéré la croiser en biologie mais elle n'y était pas.

Je dus attendre la pause de 10h30 pour pouvoir appeler sur son portable.

_- Allô ?_

- Bella ? C'est moi ! Ca va ? T'es pas venue aujourd'hui ?

_- Non... J'ai eu des contractions ce matin..._

- Hein ? Déjà ?

_- Maman dit que c'est normal tant que ça n'est pas régulier... Mais je ne me sentais pas d'aller au lycée..._

- Et c'est passé ?

_- Un peu... Mais j'en ai encore de temps en temps..._

- C'est pas normal ça, non ?

_- J'en sais rien, j'ai jamais été enceinte... Maman a fait appeler un médecin, il viendra en début d'après-midi. _

- Ok, tu me tiens au courant ? Je finis à 15h aujourd'hui, la prof de maths est pas là pour la semaine... Je viendrais dès que je sors !

_- Ne te déplace pas exprès ! _

- Si... J'y tiens... Et ça fait partie des moments à deux que je veux avec toi...

_- D'accord... Je t'attends..._

- Tiens-moi au courant par un texto au moins... A tout à l'heure !

_- Salut ! _

Je raccrochais et retrouvais mes amis, que j'informais de l'état de Bella.

- Déjà des contractions ? S'étonnait Jacob.

- Ouais... Ca t'étonne toi aussi ?

- Bah, j'sais pas j'y connais rien... Mais c'est space...

- Comme tu dis...

Vers 15h20, je me garais devant chez les Swan. La voiture de Charlie n'était pas garée devant la maison, et ça me soulageait. Je sonnais, une fois, deux fois, mais personne ne me répondit. _Putain c'est quoi ce bordel encore ? _La vieille d'en face sortit.

- Vous venez voir les Swan ?

- Oui...

- Je les ai vu partir avec leur fille et un médecin il y a presque deux heures...

- Quoi ?

_Putain ! De putain ! _

- Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, je ne suis pas une comère vous savez...

_C'est ça espèce de vieille bique ! _Au même moment, mon portable sonna. Papa.

- Oui p'pa ?

_- Je t'appelle, je suis à l'hôpital avec Bella..._

- QUOI ?

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, imaginant déjà le pire.

_- Tout va bien, rassure-toi... Je viens de parler avec la gynécologue et la sage-femme. Ils ont fait un examen, et son col s'est un peu ouvert..._

- Et en clair ?

_- En clair, elle va devoir rester alitée jusqu'à nouvel ordre, pour emmener son bébé le plus près possible du terme ! _

- Non... C'est pas possible ! Mais l'autre fois la doc a dit que ça allait et...

_- L'autre fois, c'était l'autre fois, Edward ! _

- Mais elle va sortir ?

_- Oui, ils viennent de quitter l'hôpital. _

- Elle viendra plus à l'école alors ?

_- Si son bébé naissait maintenant, il ferait partie des très grands prématurés, donc il vaut mieux sécher des cours et préserver sa santé, et celle de la maman ! _

- Ok... Je vais les attendre alors...

_- D'accord ! A ce soir mon grand ! _

- Ouais...

Je raccrochais, la vieille voisine toujours face à moi.

J'attendis environ une vingtaine de minutes, assis sur les petites marches montant au perron, avant de voir la voiture de Charlie réapparaître. Il sortit, en soufflant, et ouvrit la porte à Bella. Elle me sourit timidement quand elle m'aperçut et avança, aidée par Renée.

- On va te descendre tes affaires, tu vas t'installer dans ma chambre en bas et je vais prendre la tienne à l'étage...

- Merci maman...

- Installe-toi sur le canapé en attendant. Edward, tu l'aides ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

Je bondissais et l'aidais à avancer pour s'allonger sur le canapé. Renée passa en trombe.

- Je change mes draps immédiatement ma puce, et je vais appeler Phil pour lui dire que je ne rentrerais pas de suite...

- Maman... Ca va aller...

- Charlie ! Aide-moi !

Il bougonna mais monta préparer deux sacs des habits de Bella qu'il redescendit pour installer en bas.

_**{playlist : The Fray - Never say Never}**_

Je m'agenouillais devant Bella qui était assise.

- Tu devrais t'allonger...

- Oui... Tu as raison !

Elle s'installa avec lenteur, posant une main sur son ventre en soupirant. J'attrapais cette main et l'embrassais.

- Ca va ?

- Je vais rester alitée jusqu'à la fin...

- Je suis désolé...

Elle me fixait, hésitante.

- Je ne serais pas mécontente quand il sera sorti de là...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Tu m'étonnes... Il nous en aura fait voir celui-là, hein ?  
>Timidement, je posais ma main sur son ventre pour le caresser.<p>

- Hein que tu nous en auras fait voir, toi ! Et tu as des médicaments ?

- Oui...

- Oh Charlie ! Les médicaments de Bella ! Il faut aller les chercher à la pharmacie !

- Oui, laisse-moi descendre les affaires... !

Il descendit avec les sacs pour les entreposer dans la chambre du rez-de-chaussée et s'approchait.

- Je vais aller... te chercher tes médicaments et... après j'ai pensé que tu aimerais avoir ton ordinateur pour t'occuper alors je vais descendre l'ordinateur et le bureau... T'auras tout... Et des livres de ta bibliothèque...

Je tenais toujours la main de Bella. _C'est la première fois depuis deux mois que je vois Charlie lui parler sans criser ! _

- Merci papa... Mais tu sais, t'as pas besoin de t'embêter à tout démonter et...

- Mais ça sera mieux... rangé tout ça...

Bella lui souriait.

- Merci...

- Ouais... D'accord... De rien...

Il partit en marmonnant dans sa moustache.

- Wow... Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ton paternel ?

- Il a eu peur je crois quand le médecin a dit qu'on devait aller à l'hôpital...

Renée fit sa réapparition.

- Voilà, les draps sont propres, tu vas aller t'y installer, tu seras mieux ! Je vais appeler Phil mais avant... Tu sais, tu devrais commencer à te renseigner pour acheter quelques affaires...

- Maman, je...

- Je sais.. Tu n'es pas décidée... Mais ça risque d'arriver plus vite que prévu... Le temps presse...

- D'accord... Je vais y penser...

- Bien... Edward, tu l'aides s'il te plaît ? Je vais appeler Phil, préparer le dîner...

- D'accord !

J'aidais Bella à avancer et à l'installer dans sa nouvelle chambre.

Elle s'allongea en soupirant, et j'en fis de même, sur le flanc gauche pour la voir.

- J'en ai déjà marre... Le médecin a dit que je pouvais être debout quatre heures par jour maximum...

- Ca risque d'être long mais je viendrais te voir tous les jours après les cours, j'emmènerai les potes et tes devoirs...

- C'est gentil ! J'aimerais que tes parents viennent me voir aussi...

- Ca pourra se faire, t'inquiète pas !

Elle me souriait, le regard empli de tendresse. J'avais envie de l'embrasser, de la toucher. _Bon ça, c'est exclu je suppose maintenant... _A défaut, je posais ma main sur sa joue et la caressais avec mon pouce. Je fronçais les sourcils un peu perdu sous l'intensité des sentiments qui m'ébranlaient actuellement. _Je me sentais mal sans elle... j'aurais voulu rester allongé avec elle jusqu'à son accouchement. Etre là, tout simplement. _

- C'est un de nos moments juste à deux, non ?

J'opinais et elle souriait.

- Alors... Si tu en as envie... je crois que j'aimerais que tu... enfin que tu m'embrasses...

Elle rougissait, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

- Je crois que je le veux aussi...

Je me penchais doucement et déposais mes lèvres contre les siennes. _J'aurais voulu rester ainsi. Longtemps. _Nos bouches se rencontrèrent avec tendresse, amoureuses probablement, et je me laissais guider par la légèreté de ce baiser délicat.

Je rompais l'étreinte au bout d'un long moment intime, rougissant moi aussi. Bella fermait les yeux, et je posais ma main sur son ventre. Elle joignit sa paume sur le dos de la mienne.

- Edward ?

- Oui...

- Evan...

Mon coeur accéléra et elle tourna la tête vers moi, et s'endormit peu à peu.


	12. Chapter 12 : Pas à pas

**Hey, salut les toupines ! **

**Après une écriture et une relecture expresses (**même pas 24h pour le tout, même si j'ai failli en tuer ma bêta -je regrette!**), voilà le chapitre 12 =)**

**La grande question du chapitre a été : mais qui est Evan ? La réponse ici, même si beaucoup l'ont deviné ! **

**Je vous remercie toutes dans le désordre : **

**mimi la souris (**j'ai déjà précisé qu'Edward n'était pas le père biologique de ce bébé, donc sors le de l'équation lol**), Ptitesfrimousses, lissa, jsjmpcm, lapiaf8, fan-par-hasard21 (**Ouaip, pour l'instant lol**), mari larriven lafi, gmadiniav (**Bon sang, mais vous avez tous des pseudos tordus mdr, effectivement, la découverte du père risque de poser des problèmes pour Edward!**), entre-ciel-et-terre, lia3011, camryn48re, LiliTwilight, littlemissbelly, Vivibatta, bellaeva, callie226 (**pour leur réveil, je souhaitais éviter le traditionnel "je regrette", tout en ne les faisant pas avoir une relation de suite!**), doudounord2, lena -lna933-, kikinette11, pounine, Imaginaire-de-kiki (**j'ai déjà posé quelques indices pour le père, et y en a encore ici, mais chut ;)**), phinou, ulkan13, birginie, SweetyMarie, aude77, halay, cchope, katner, Linou2701, Habwifes, LolaMiSweetlove, Nini Hathaway, Liki0da, PatiewSnows, sarinette60, vinie65, Ronnie32, Elodie Breuse, Asuna93, LuneBlanche (**navrée que la question de la paternité devienne énervante, mais si je la libère de suite, je peux couper mon histoire dans trois chapitres. Ca arrive bientôt, mais pas de suite!**), mmccg, Rosabella01, chouchoumag, amlove, Cullen's familly, xenarielle93, Floraline, Aurore Athena, Em 81 (**La fin de grossesse compliquée de Bella va permettre à Edward et elle de passer du temps dans des moments à deux, où ils pourront être là, juste ensemble =)**), Lily-Rose-Bella, Ilonka, Mamanlily, Galswinthe, erika shoval, calimero59, familykoala, Grazie et coco-des-îles.**

**Donc voilà ! J'en profite pour vous annoncer que je travaille sur le premier chapitre du Spin-off de cette fiction, qui concernera Jasper et sa drôle de vie avec Maria. Peut-être qu'elle s'appellera simplement "Jasper", ou autre, je l'ignore encore. Ca sera court sûrement (**Je pars sur une base de dix chapitres**) et ensuite on avisera ! **

**Je vous embrasse, prenez soin de vous!**

**Tiftouff19. **

_**Chapitre 12 : Pas à pas**_

**~ Point de vue d'Edward ~ **

Je passais par le secrétariat pour récupérer les photocopies que la surveillante venait de me faire pour amener à Bella. L'école avait été assez claire : tant qu'il était possible pour elle de les faire, elle devait renvoyer ses devoirs ou à défaut, me les passer pour que je les ramène.

_Personnellement, j'avais trouvé ça très con, mais je crois que ça occupait Bella la journée ! Elle les rendait en temps et en heure, et avait toujours des bonnes notes, ou se maintenait dans sa moyenne._

Et merde, j'aurais aimé avoir sa moyenne.

_Est-ce qu'il faut être enceinte pour avoir de bonnes notes ? Non parce que bon, si on va par là, je suis le "futur papa" quand même ! _

- Et voilà Edward !

- Merci June !

- Elle va bien ?

- A part que rester allongée la rend encore plus mordante, ça va bien !

Elle me souriait et je quittais le secrétariat, récupérant mon sac. Alice était sous le préau en train de faire du bouche à bouche avec Jasper.

- Alice, bouge-toi ! Faut que je me dépêche de rentrer pour récupérer maman et aller voir Bella !

Ma soeur râla un peu. Jasper souriait.

- Allez !

- D'abord, pourquoi j'peux pas venir avec vous ?

- Rattrape tes trois zéros pointés en maths et peut-être que papa acceptera de te laisser sortir de ta chambre pour aller faire pipi... Ensuite on verra !

Elle s'approchait, tenant la main de Jazz.

- Je suis sûre que si tu expliquais à papa que si Jasper m'aidait, je serais plus efficace, je...

- Alice, c'est en maths que t'as des problèmes, pas en reproduction !

- Tu fais chier Eddy !

Je souriais de toutes mes dents et quittais l'enceinte de l'école.

_Ca fait deux jours que j'ai pas pu aller chez elle. J'avais eu plusieurs contrôles et vu les notes très exceptionnelles qu'avait ramené Alice à la maison, on en avait tous un peu pris pour notre grade. _

Comme ce soir c'était vendredi, que j'avais été un bon garçon et que les devoirs de Bella s'accumulaient, j'avais eu la petite permission d'aller la voir. Ma mère avait souhaité venir rendre visite à Bella, et je crois que ça allait faire du bien à mon amie de voir d'autres visages que les habitués.

Je me garais devant la villa, et Esmé attendait tranquillement devant la porte. Elle grimpa à l'avant et m'embrassait. Puis elle se contorsionnait pour embrasser Alice à l'arrière.

- Maman, je peux aller chez Jasper ce week-end ?

Pour toute réponse, Esmé tendit la main. Alice soupira et grommela, avant de lui tendre les contrôles rendus cette semaine. Esmé y jeta un coup d'oeil rapide, avant de les replier et les lui rendre.

- Je pense que tu connais déjà ma réponse...

- Maman, permets-moi de protester ! Il m'a manqué deux points pour avoir la moyenne, ce qui, tu le reconnaitras, est malgré tout un effort considérable, surtout en maths !

- Deux points de plus de façon régulière, et nous levons ta punition !

- Jasper est excellent en maths, il pourrait m'aider !

Je vis ma mère lever les yeux au ciel.

- Je le sais ça...

- Dépose-moi chez lui en passant, et reprends-moi en revenant, j'aurais fait tous mes devoirs ! C'est juré ! S'il te plaît...

Elle soupira.

- Tu me rends folle, Alice !

Dans le rétro, je vis ma soeur sourire. Elle savait que c'était déjà gagné ! _Garce... _

- Tu as deux heures Alice, pas une de plus ! Et une fois à la maison, je contrôle tout dans les moindres détails et je te donne de nouveaux exercices ! Si ça marche, je demanderais à Jasper de venir SOUS SURVEILLANCE à la maison te donner des cours de soutien, ça lui fera une aide financière supplémentaire... Mais si ça rate, je te prive de portable, de sorties et d'argent de poche pendant trois mois sans remise de peine !

Alice exultait, et se reprenait.

- Oui ! C'est juré maman !

Du coup, je tournais sur la droite pour me rendre chez Jazz.

Nous descendîmes pour accompagner ma soeur. Ce fut Jasper qui ouvrit, étonné de tous nous voir là.

- Jasper... Alice vient de me harceler pour que tu lui donnes du soutien en maths... Nous souhaitons qu'elle progresse et je crois savoir que tu as une bonne moyenne...

- Euh bah ouais... J'me débrouille quoi !

Mais déjà, il fixait ma soeur d'un air salace. _Je vais vomir ! _

- Elle a des exercices à faire... Si tu veux bien l'aider...

- Bien sûr !

- Et si les progrès sont satisfaisants, je te proposerai de venir à la maison une à deux fois par semaine pour lui donner des cours... Nous te dédommagerons financièrement...

- Esmé, ça craint de me payer pour ça ! C'est ma copine !

- Oui, mais c'est un travail, et tant que tu l'aides en maths, vous ne vous bisouillez pas donc j'estime que recevoir de l'argent pour un travail est une chose raisonnable...

Jasper n'était pas dupe. Il savait pertinemment que c'était une façon détournée pour Esmé de lui donner un peu d'argent.

_Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne pas en recevoir. Chez lui, chaque centime compte._

Nous vîmes Maria arriver du salon, la cigarette à la main.

- Bonsoir Maria...

- Bonsoir Esmé ! C'est généreux de votre part de payer le petit... Mais il peut rendre ce service sans recevoir d'aide !

- Je préfère le payer, Maria. Donner des maths à Alice s'apparente à un exercice périlleux, voire dangereux !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner, et Alice me frappa le bras.

- Hé !

- Nous repasserons dans deux heures... Je compte sur vous pour qu'ils fassent leurs maths...

Maria nous souriait et Alice embrassa Esmé. _Evidemment, rien pour le grand-frère. _Je rejoignais la voiture.

- Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts, maman...

- Crois-moi que je le sais déjà...

Je repris la route pour aller jusqu'à chez Bella. Le véhicule du chef Swan n'était pas là, et ça ne me dérangeait pas trop à vrai dire. Je toquais contre la porte et Renée vint nous ouvrir.

- Entre ! Bonsoir Esmé !

- Bonsoir Renée !

Je pénétrais dans le salon et me dirigeais immédiatement vers la petite chambre au rez-de-chaussée de Bella. Je toquais et entrais, pour la découvrir en train de lire un livre qu'elle balança immédiatement au sol.

- Edward !

Inconsciemment, mes jambes accélérèrent d'elles-mêmes et je me retrouvais près d'elle, à embrasser sa joue.

- Salut !

Elle me serra contre elle.

- Tu m'as manqué !

- Toi aussi...

Elle se recula un peu et je me perdais dans ses yeux. _Je voulais juste déposer mes lèvres contre les siennes, retrouver sa douceur. Là... juste maintenant... profiter d'elle ! _

Mais un raclement de gorge nous éloigna l'un de l'autre et je remarquais Esmé et Renée dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Oh, Esmé !

- Bonsoir Bella...

Ma mère vint l'embrasser et s'asseyait sur le rebord de son lit en lui prenant la main.

- Comment te sens-tu ?  
>- Totalement inutile... J'ai l'impression de perdre tous mes muscles à force de rester ici...<p>

- Tu as le droit de te lever ?

- Quatre heures par jour, maximum...

- Il faut être prudente... Accoucher maintenant mettrait la santé en péril de ton bébé...

Bella acquiesçait et cherchait mon regard.

- Edward nous a dit que tu avais peut-être trouvé un prénom qui te convenait ?

- Oui... J'aime bien Evan, alors...

Elle haussait les épaules.  
>- C'est un très joli prénom... Evan Cullen...<p>

Je baissais la tête. _Merde._

- Décidée à le garder ?

- Je ne sais pas... Peut-être oui... Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver...

Ma mère souriait.

- On t'aidera tous... Il va vous falloir emménager un petit espace à ce bébé avant de trouver autre chose alors, trouver un berceau, une table de change, des vêtements, des couches, des...

- Maman... Stop !

- Ca arrivera vite, vous savez !

- Oui... On sait... Mais on s'en occupe, ok ?

J'espérais la faire couper court à cette conversation qui mettait Bella mal à l'aise.

_Alors, comme ça... Elle veut peut-être le garder ? _

- D'accord... On va vous laisser un peu...

- Un thé Esmé ?

- Volontiers...

Elles quittèrent la chambre et je fermais la porte derrière elles avant de revenir vers Bella.

- Désolé, elle est un peu...

- Ca ne fait rien...

Elle tapota la place à côté d'elle et j'y fus à peine assis qu'elle m'attira à elle par le col de ma chemise, et déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes.

_Merde... C'est trop bon ! _

Le bruit de notre baiser fut la seule nuisance de la pièce pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'elle ne me relâche.

- J'en avais envie...

- Putain... Moi aussi !

Sans réellement me maîtriser, je l'attirais à moi et reposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Lorsque nous rompîmes le baiser, elle souriait et rougissait. Je soupirais de bien-être et m'allongeais près d'elle.

- T'as fait quoi de ta journée ?

Je posais ma main sur son bidon.

- Rien... Lecture, internet, Renée est venue avec moi un peu dans la chambre, et j'ai écrit...

- T'as écrit sur quoi ?

- Des choses qui me passaient par la tête, rien d'extraordinaire... Sur cette grossesse, sur mon sentiment tout ça...

- D'accord... Et comment va ce bébé ?

- Il me donne des coups, je crois qu'il prend mon utérus pour un ballon de foot !

Je souriais, ressentant peut-être légèrement un petit coup.

- C'est un p'tit mec, c'est normal...

Je caressais son ventre, fasciné. _Il s'est encore arrondi ce con-là ! _

- Et toi, les cours ?

- J'me suis ennuyé un peu, et Alice a réussi à obtenir de ma mère que Jasper lui donne des cours de soutien !

- En reproduction ?

- Non, en maths...

- Ah... J'aurais cru l'inverse tu vois...

Elle pouffa et je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer ses jolies couleurs. J'attrapais sa main et la nouais avec la mienne.

- Alors, tu as pensé à ce bébé ?

- J'arrête pas de penser à ce que m'a dit Jasper à l'hôpital...

- Ouais je sais, il est chiant ! Quand il te parle, ça te reste dans le crâne pendant des jours et des jours c'est emmerdant !

Elle me souriait.

- Tu sais, c'était sur le fait de connaître son enfant, de ne pas le voir grandir... lui pourrir la vie en l'abandonnant... Qui dit que dans vingt ans il ne me manquera pas ou... Pourtant, je sais que je ne suis pas prête à ça... Pas maintenant, tu vois...

- Bella... Tu ne peux pas repousser l'échéance... C'est dans trois mois au plus tard qu'il sera là... Trois mois... Il faut être sûre de toi...

- Je sais...

- Tu sais, je pense que c'est dur pour toutes les mamans au début... C'est pas facile de savoir quoi faire, comment... Mais elles s'en sortent parce qu'elles en parlent, qu'elles sont entourées et qu'elles comprennent...

Elle se calait contre moi et je l'entourais de mes bras.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu avoir d'enfant...

- C'est parce que tu es terriblement jeune, c'est normal...

- C'est bizarre... Maintenant qu'il est là... je sais que ma vie aura changé du tout au tout avec cette grossesse, mais...

Elle interrompit sa phrase et renifla. J'embrassais son front, en voyant ses larmes couler. Elle se crispait dans mes bras.

- J'ai tellement peur... D'accoucher, de l'élever... de rien savoir...

Sa main serrait mon col.

- T'es pas seule... Tu ne le seras jamais !

Il passa presque dix minutes durant lesquelles elle pleura en silence.

_A vrai dire, je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire, ni lui conseiller. Aucune femme de mon entourage n'avait encore été enceinte alors..._

- Tu devrais parler de ça avec ta gynéco, ou la sage-femme ou... Elles sauraient mieux te dire...

- Elles sont gentilles...

- Oui... Donc si tu es à l'aise, demande-leur... Dans le pire des cas, mon père te parlera aussi...

- Non... Pas Carlisle... C'est trop... embarrassant...

_Ouais, ça peut se comprendre aussi... _

- Tu revois quand la sage-femme ? Ou une infirmière ?

- Lundi...

- Pose-lui toutes les questions qui te tracassent, alors...

Elle opina et n'ajouta rien.

Je me contentais de jouer le rôle du meilleur ami, celui qui soutien et qui se fait passer pour le futur père. _Un idiot bête, en somme... _

Je sentis sa respiration se ralentir, petit à petit. Elle s'était endormie contre moi et semblait paisible, une main sur son ventre. Le chemin serait long pour qu'elle se fasse à l'idée de devenir maman. Mais envisager de le garder était déjà le plus grand pas qu'elle aurait pu faire.

Du coup, serré contre elle, je fermais les yeux, me laissant happer par un sommeil réparateur bien mérité.

**..**

J'ouvrais la porte de la villa en ce samedi, peu après le déjeuner. J'avais été surpris de me réveiller vers 9h, toujours dans le même lit que Bella. Elle s'était amusée à me regarder dormir, me chatouillant du bout des doigts.

Renée m'avait ensuite informé qu'hier, au bout de deux heures et des poussières, Esmé et elle étaient revenues dans la chambre, nous trouvant profondément endormis "_Et toi Edward, ronflant comme une camionnette"_. Esmé avait fait le choix d'appeler mon père pour la ramener, et j'en avais été reconnaissant. Cependant, elle avait spécifié qu'elle souhaitait que je revienne à la maison faire mes devoirs, avant de retourner chez Bella.

Il y avait du mouvement dans la cuisine, et mon père et ma mère débarrassaient les couverts.

- Je te jure Carlisle que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'adopterais ce gamin !

_Quel gamin ? pas le mien quand même, si ?_

- Maria est sa mère, il vit sous son toit, on ne peut rien y faire...

_Ah, au sujet de l'autre blond ! _

- Quand tu vois avec quelle légèreté elle le surveille, ça me file la chair de poule...

J'avais rarement entendu Esmé aussi en colère.

- Salut ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Bonjour mon chéri !

J'embrassais ma mère et mon père, et attrapais un yaourt. _La cuisine de Renée est vraiment infecte ! _

- Alors, c'est quoi le débat du jour ? Maria ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait encore, ou pas fait ?

- Hier, tu sais que j'ai déposé ta soeur chez Jasper pour ses maths...

- Après une lutte acharnée dans la voiture ouais, j'me souviens...

- Je suis repassée la prendre avec ton père en sortant et... Edward ! Je t'ai dit cent fois de ne pas tremper ton doigt dans ton yaourt !

_Mais flûte ! C'est mon doigt, mon yaourt et mes microbes ! _J'attrapais une petite cuillère.

- Bon, et après ?

- Evidemment, ils ne faisaient pas de maths !

- Tu extrapoles, Esmé ! Ils avaient terminé !

- Oui bon ! Mais j'ai amené Alice près de lui pour qu'elle ETUDIE ! Pas qu'ils s'enferment dans la chambre...

- Et pourquoi ta colère après Maria ?

- Evidemment j'ai demandé des explications, elle s'est interposée en disant qu'ils forment un couple libre, qu'ils ont le droit de faire ce qu'ils veulent et que je ne devais pas me faire d'illusions parce que si Jasper accepte de venir à la maison, ça ne sera pas que pour l'argent... Elle a sous-entendu que son fils passerait plus de temps dans des relations physiques qu'à son travail ! Devant lui !

_Ouais pas cool... Jazz serait un genre de gigolo quoi ! _

- Je ne comprends pas qu'elle soit aussi inconsciente et désagréable devant lui !

- C'est Maria, maman...

- Et alors ? Ce gamin doit subir ce genre de remarques ? Tu aimerais que je dise de ton frère, de ta soeur ou de toi que vous n'êtes que des adolescents en rut devant vous ?

- C'est chaud quand même...

- Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que ce petit soit dans un foyer plus attentionné !

- Il a Alice, ça lui suffit !

- Tout ce qu'il subit... Je n'ose même pas y penser ! Ce n'est pas Maria qui l'élève, c'est lui qui élève sa propre mère !

_Ah ben c'est cool l'ambiance ! _

J'attrapais mon portable pour envoyer un texto à mon pote.

_**"Alors ? On préfère baiser que faire des maths ? Vilain!"**_

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

**"Je ne suis foutrement qu'un homme, jeune padawan!"**

Bon ça va, il n'a pas l'air de trop mal le vivre ! _Même si je connais Jasper, il ne dira rien ! _

- Sinon, comment va Bella ?

- Je la soupçonne peut-être d'un peu de déprime, mais ça a l'air d'aller... Elle a l'air décidé à garder ce bébé, alors...

Esmé souriait à mon père.

- Elle a choisi de l'appeler Evan...

- C'est joli ! Et sa déprime, c'est dû à ?

- Elle a la frousse d'accoucher, de l'élever tout ça...

- Il faut qu'elle soit sûre d'elle... Ce n'est pas une décision simple... Regarde Maria... Elle a décidé d'élever son fils, et elle en fait un malheureux...

- La différence c'est que Bella n'a pas son cerveau dans son vagin, m'man !

La porte d'entrée claquait et Emmett fit son apparition.

- On parle de vagins ? Je suis votre homme !

- Emmett !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

- Rosalie a une semaine de stage alors je me suis dit, plutôt que d'attendre comme un couillon à l'appart', je vais venir squatter chez papa et maman !

- Et accessoirement me donner ton linge vu que Rosalie risque de ne pas être très disponible pour ça !

Il attrapa son sac qui était sur son dos et le posa sur la table de la cuisine.

- Comment t'as deviné, M'man ?

Elle attrapa le contenu du sac et descendit à la buanderie.

- Tu aurais pu rajouter "s'il te plaît", quand même Emmett !

- Vous m'avez mal éduqué ! Eddy, j'espère que tu seras mieux que ça question politesse avec ton gosse !

- Il s'appelle Evan, _mon gosse _!

- Chouette ! Evan... C'est plutôt cool, ça fait nom de surfeur beau-gosse ! Je lui enseignerais les bases du "comment rester cool, frais et beau en toutes circonstances !"

- Epargne lui le sourire ultrabright par contre, tu t'imagines pas le nombre de fois où j'ai envie de te mettre un pain quand tu fais ça !

Il éclatait de rire et m'appuyait sur la tête.

- Allez, finis ton yaourt mon petit va... Le manque de calcium te rend agressif !

- Les garçons...

- Et la naine, elle est où ?

- Dans sa chambre, elle fait de l'ordinateur je crois...

Ma mère fit sa réapparition quelques minutes plus tard.

- Aujourd'hui Edward, tu vas monter au grenier avec papa, on a gardé le petit lit qu'Emmett et toi aviez utilisé quand vous étiez bébés... Il faut le descendre et le nettoyer...

- Pourquoi faire ? Emmett va dormir dedans ?

- Pour ton fils !

_Ah ouais, mon fils, merde ! _

- Nous avons fait une première liste avec Renée hier pendant que vous dormiez... Votre lit peut largement resservir, une fois bien propre et bien désinfecté, et repeint... J'appellerai tante Carmen, elle avait récupéré la table à langer pour les filles mais elle a dû la garder... Pareil, on va redescendre les cartons de vêtements... Tout ne sera pas bon à réutiliser mais ils sont tous en excellent état, alors... Un coup de machine et ça sera opérationnel...

- Maman...

- Bien sûr, il faudra du neuf, mais ce que vous aurez maintenant, vous n'aurez pas à l'acheter... Renée avait conservé la poubelle à couches de Bella, et d'autres petites affaires... Et vu l'état de Bella, il va falloir se préparer à accueillir ce bébé très vite !

_Quoi ? Attends deux secondes..._

- Quel état ?

- Elle est alitée... Ca veut dire que son col est entrouvert, donc que le bébé peut arriver...

Je déglutissais, et mon père soupira.

- C'est une mesure de précautions... Ce n'est pas la peine de l'effrayer davantage... Essayons de garder notre sang froid... Edward, tu vas venir avec moi, Emmett aussi. On va descendre ces affaires du grenier... Esmé, tu devrais aller voir si Alice a besoin d'aide pour ses maths...

Mon père nous fit signe de le suivre en haut, et nous grimpions l'escalier pour atteindre le vieux grenier.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire ?

Mon père soupirait, et commençait à chercher les cartons.

- Pour faire simple, Bella a le col ouvert... Elle a eu des contractions répétées, ce qui a eu pour conséquence l'ouverture de son col... Si le col est ouvert, il y a un risque d'accouchement prématuré... Si elle accouchait maintenant, ce bébé serait un très grand prématuré, ce qui impliquerait des soins médicaux constants et lourds, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit viable de façon autonome... Et comme son bébé présente déjà un retard de croissance in utero...

- Mais je croyais que ça allait, ça !

_Putain j'y comprends rien ! _

- C'est un facteur important, à surveiller de façon constante. J'ai discuté un peu avec ma collègue, le bébé évolue bien, du moins dans la continuité de son retard de croissance... Il sera certainement plus petit à la naissance, et il faut qu'il soit surveillé, sous peine de retards psychomoteurs... Tout ça, ce sont des risques importants à ne pas négliger, Edward !

- Mais elle, elle va bien ?

- Elle est surveillée, étroitement. Oui, elle va bien ! Allez, je descends ces deux pans de lit, Emmett, tu fais suivre le reste ? Edward, il doit y avoir des cartons de vêtements de vous deux... Descends-les !

Mon père disparut dans l'escalier avec les barreaux du petit lit.

_Elle est surveillée, étroitement. Merde. Putain. S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, je..._

Emmett me tapa l'épaule.

- Ca va aller, p'tit frère...

- Si elle a le moindre souci ou...

- T'en fais pas ! Elle est suivie... s'il y avait souci, elle ne serait pas chez elle mais à l'hôpital...

Je ne sus pourquoi, mais je me tournais vers mon frère et m'approchait de lui. Il m'attira dans ses grands bras rassurants.

- Allez Edward ! C'est qu'un p'tit bébé...

_Un p'tit bébé que je vais élever avec elle, parce que j'ai menti._

- J'suis pas prêt, Emmett !

- Crois-moi, nous les mecs, on a beau nous raconter le truc des pères qui se mettent à pleurer à l'accouchement tout ça, on est jamais prêts... A ta place, si je devenais papa maintenant, j'en mènerais pas large non plus...

_Très rassurant..._

- Alors les garçons ! Vous arrivez ?

- Oui, c'est bon !

J'attrapais un carton marqué "vêtements bébés Edward Emmett" et le descendais.

Après d'interminables allers retours au grenier, je récupérais un dernier carton de petits habits de taille 3 mois. D'après ma mère, le bébé évoluera alors il fallait avoir le plus de choix possibles en taille, très rapidement. Bien sûr, Bella devra acheter d'autres habits, mais pour l'instant elle avait de quoi faire.

Il y avait des rires au salon, et je fus étonné de découvrir Renée et Esmé, autour d'un carton, à déballer de petits habits.

- Et ça, c'était à Emmett !

Renée éclata de rire.

- Ce qu'il devait être mignon avec ce body oreilles de lapin !

- On a des tonnes de photos, je vous montrerai !

Bella était debout, à ma grande surprise, dans un coin près de la cheminée, une main sur son ventre.

- Hey...

Je m'approchais d'elle qui souriait, rougissante. J'attrapais sa main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je ne me suis pas levée aujourd'hui encore, seulement pour faire pipi, j'ai décompté cinq minutes, il me reste donc 3h55 à être debout, et maman a pensé que ça serait une bonne idée qu'on vienne vous aider à faire du tri et pour que je choisisse...

_Oui. Elle a fait un très grand pas, même ! _

J'attrapais sa main et l'attirais vers le centre de la pièce, autour des cartons. Nos mères s'extasiaient devant les vêtements, se remémorant des souvenirs. Carlisle avait poussé la table du salon pour obtenir plus de place. Alice effectuait un premier tri des affaires encore mettables ou non et Emmett sirotait une bière, les manches remontées.

Je m'agenouillais auprès de Renée et d'Esmé, et aidais Bella à en faire de même.

Elle souriait, visiblement intimidée.

- Et celui-là Bella, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

En rougissant, elle le prit entre ses mains et le regardait, caressant du bout des doigts les petits motifs de nuage.

- Il appartenait à Edward... souriait Esmé.

- Je... oui... D'accord... Il est joli...

- Tu le veux ?

Elle opina et le tendit à Alice.

La main gauche tremblante de ma meilleure amie chercha la mienne, et je m'en emparais pour la serrer.

_On va les faire à deux, ces autres pas vers Evan... _


	13. Chapter 13 : La visite en catimini

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Oulalah je fais vite ce soir, me voilà en retard et pressée (**_" En r'tard, en r'tard, j'ai rendez-vous quelque part..." et putain croyez-moi que j'en ai un super rendez-vous cette semaine, mercredi plus exactement !_**).**

**Bref donc un GROS GROS merci général, et un énorme énorme câlin général à vous toutes, qui me soutenez, me faire rire avec vos suppositions (**parfois très justes, mais je ne dirais pas qui a raison et qui a tort!**) et vos idées farfelues concernant l'idée du père.**

**Je prends une seconde pour répondre à ****Sujet Delta**** : ta théorie sur la conception du bébé colle ENORMEMENT avec le déroulement de la procréation du petit Evan (**à quelques détails près que je soulèverais quand on découvrira l'identité du père!**). Cependant, la seule erreur notable que j'ai lu dans ta théorie est le nom du père. ****Ce n'est pas Edward****. Je l'avais déjà précisé en pré-chapitre, à deux reprises il me semble et j'ai mes informations à ce sujet lol. Mais le cheminement de tes suppositions est extrêmement proche de la réalité (**j'en connais trente qui vont se jeter sur ta review mdrr**). Et merci à toi de lire et de te laisser aller dans tes soupçons en review, j'ai adoré ! (**j'ai même eu peur que tu ne m'ais démasqué lol**).**

**Je vous laisse donc sur ce nouveau chapitre, la suite probablement ce week-end à mon retour de mon super rendez-vous de mercredi ! **

**Un grand merci à Ptitewam pour sa correction !**

**Bisous à toutes.**

**-o-o-o-**

_**Chapitre 13 : La visite en catimini**_

**~ Point de vue d'Edward ~**

Nous avions trié quelques affaires, en fait trois panières entières, et lavé le petit lit. Carlisle avait récupéré des produits désinfectants et aseptisants de l'hôpital, et Esmé s'était jurée de repeindre et redécorer le petit lit.

_J'avais un peu de mal à saisir leur enthousiasme pour être honnête. Enfin j'veux dire, c'est cool tout ça mais... j'sais pas... on dirait que c'est le truc du siècle ! _

Et je crois bien que Bella partageait mon avis. Evidemment, elle avait choisi ce qui lui plaisait le plus et avait mis de côté ce qu'elle aimait moins, mais elle avait été posé, et n'avait pas fouillé dans tous les sens. L'idée de le garder est encore fraîche, alors c'est normal je suppose.

Bella avait fini par s'allonger sur le canapé, sur ordre de Renée, d'où elle avait fini de choisir les affaires. Nos familles s'étaient éparpillées pour la suite, et ma mère avait déjà prévu de garder Renée et Bella à dîner, et d'appeler également Charlie pour qu'il nous rejoigne. _Elle tient à ma mort, ou quoi ? _Jasper avait également fait son apparition, et Alice et lui s'étaient éclipsés à l'étage. Emmett était parti faire les courses pour Esmé, en compagnie de Carlisle. Renée et maman, elles, étaient aux fourneaux.

Je m'asseyais sur le canapé, reposant les jambes de Bella sur mes cuisses.

- On est équipés, j'crois...

Elle me souriait, l'air fatigué.

- Oui... J'crois que c'est bon...

- J'imaginais pas qu'il fallait penser à tout ça...

- Moi non plus...

Elle me tendit sa main que j'attrapais et pressais. Je caressais son mollet doucement.

- T'as l'air hors service...

- Un peu...

- On va bientôt dîner, ça ira mieux après...

Elle eut un petit rire.

- La bouffe ne résout pas tout, Cullen !

- Ca en résout une bonne partie, ne dis pas le contraire ! souriais-je.

Elle effleura mes doigts et relâcha sa prise. Je la regardais, les yeux dans les yeux, et j'avais envie de nous isoler des autres. D'être dans un endroit où nous aurions pu être tranquilles, oublier tout ce ramdam incessant et un peu angoissant.

_Je le reconnais, avoir un bébé, surtout quand ce n'est pas le sien, c'est angoissant... _

J'avais besoin de retrouver Bella, sans toute cette agitation. Besoin de lui parler sans qu'on me suggère d'évoquer l'avenir de ce bébé.

- Tu crois que tes parents accepteraient que tu restes, ce soir ?

Elle fronçait les sourcils.

- Ici ?

J'acquiesçais.

- Oui...

- Si je reste allongée, oui, je crois que oui...

Nos mains se frôlaient, et nos doigts s'entrecroisaient.

- On va demander de suite... Maman ?

Renée arriva vers nous quelques secondes plus tard.

- Oui ?

Elle posa son regard sur nos doigts noués et souriait.

- Je pourrais rester chez Edward ce soir ?

Elle nous jaugea un instant.

- Bella, tu sais très bien que les relations sexu...

- Maman !

- Quoi ?

- Rester, comme dans dormir par exemple, et discuter ! Pas ce que tu pensais !

Bella avait pris une délicieuse teinte rosée et je souriais.

- Oh... Dans ce cas... Je suppose que si tu restes allongée, oui, tu peux...

- Merci...

- Merci Renée...

Je me sentais heureux de la présence de mon amie ce week-end à la maison. A table, les conversations s'orientaient au sujet d'Evan, comme toujours depuis que nous avions connaissance de sa future arrivée.

Les mamans distribuèrent un tas de conseils, dont je ne retins pas la moitié. _Aussi barbant que mon cours de sociologie..._ Charlie n'écouta pas plus que nous, et se contenta de dîner et d'acquiescer quand on s'adressait à lui. A l'évidence, il ne s'était toujours pas fait à cette idée.

Lorsque vint le départ des invités, il regarda sa fille.

- Tu viens, Bella ?

- Non, je reste chez Edward...

Il me fusilla du regard, et regarda sa fille presque avec tristesse.

- Bella...

- Papa...

Leur conversation était silencieuse, mais Charlie soupira.

- D'accord... A dimanche alors...

Il referma la porte, presque déçu. Bella soupirait et se tournait vers moi.

- J'aimerais qu'il accepte...

Je l'attirais dans mes bras.

- Il s'y fera... C'est ton père...

Je caressais son dos doucement, et Esmé nous interrompit.

- Vous devriez monter, pour que Bella puisse s'allonger...

- Bonne nuit maman...

- Bonne nuit mes chéris ! Bella, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ou si tu ne te sens pas bien pour une quelconque raison, appelle-nous ! Profite d'avoir un médecin sous le même toit !

- Merci Esmé...

J'aidais Bella à grimper les escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre, où elle s'allongea sur le lit.

- Je n'ai même pas prévu de vêtements pour dormir...

Je me dirigeais vers mon armoire et lui tendis un de mes pantalons de pyjama et un tee-shirt.

- Tiens, maintenant que t'as grossi t'y rentreras sans souci ! Ca tiendra !

- Edward !

J'éclatais de rire et reçus un oreiller en pleine tête.

- Hé ! Bien visé pour une fois !

- Tu ne peux pas m'agresser, je suis enceinte !

- Non mais je rêve ! Il a bon dos, Evan !

Je m'approchais d'elle, tel un félin, la forçant à s'allonger. Je la surplombais, à quatre pattes sur le lit et sans réellement être contre cette idée, je me penchais et cueillais un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

_Plus le temps passe, plus j'ai envie de ça. D'être comme ça avec elle, l'embrasser, la sentir avec moi..._

Je savais clairement que quelque chose avait évolué entre nous. Je savais que cette histoire de bébé nous rapprochait plus qu'on ne l'aurait réellement voulu. Je savais également qu'un jour ou l'autre, nous devrions prendre une décision. Mais pour l'instant, je voulais juste profiter de notre compromis sentimental.

Ses yeux entourés de ses longs cils me fixaient, et je me laissais glisser sur son côté droit. Elle se positionna sur son flanc pour me faire face, silencieuse. Je savais que c'était un de nos moments à deux, un instant plus intime de notre amitié qui se profilait. Sans résister, de nouveau, je capturais ses lèvres doucement, lentement, et je sentis sa langue venir chercher la mienne. Je gémissais de plaisir, les yeux clos, à cette sensation si agréable de nos langues tournoyant ensemble. Je ressentais énormément de désir, rien que par ce baiser. Bella se rapprochait de moi, laissant juste son ventre entre nous, et ses doigts glissaient dans mes cheveux alors qu'elle suçotait ma lèvre. Je gémissais et me reculais pour respirer, haletant.

- Bella...

Elle était essouflée. Je posais ma paume sur sa joue avec douceur.

- Je crois que j'aime t'embrasser... murmura-t-elle.

Des rougeurs envahissaient son visage.

- Ne rougis pas de ça... Moi aussi j'aime t'embrasser...

- Ca me fait tellement de bien... Et tellement d'autres choses que...

Je souriais.

- Moi aussi... J'éprouve ce... ce désir... quand on s'embrasse comme ça...

Elle rougissait furieusement et je relevais sa tête.

- Ne rougis pas...

Je l'embrassais à nouveau lentement, frissonnant lorsque je sentis sa main descendre sur mon tee-shirt pour se diriger vers mon ventre. Elle remonta mais cette fois sous le tissu et mes muscles se tendaient.

Je sursautais quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

- Oh pardon ! Je suis désolée...

Je me tournais pour voir ma mère qui s'empressait de refermer la porte de ma chambre. Bella s'était poussée, comme si elle avait été brûlée.

_Moyen efficace de dégonfler l'érection ! _

- Non c'est bon maman...

Elle re-rentra, rouge.

- Excusez-moi, je pensais que vous étiez en train de regarder un film...

- Non, on...

_On quoi ? On se chauffait sec, m'man ! _

- Je voulais juste vous souhaiter une bonne nuit...

_Déjà fait, m'man... _

- Bonne nuit m'man...

- Si tu souhaites te doucher, ou prendre un bain Bella, tu ne te gènes pas...

- Bien... Merci Esmé...

Ma mère referma la porte et j'éclatais de rire avec Bella.

- Tu crois qu'elle...

- Sûrement oui...

Nous nous embrassions doucement et je m'allongeais sur le lit.

- Tu veux te doucher ou j'sais pas ?

- J'ai envie d'un bain, mais avec toi...

J'écarquillais les yeux. _Euh... ah bon d'accord, direct quoi ?_

Bella rougissait et se cachait le visage dans les oreillers.

- Oh mon dieu non j'ai pas dit ça ?

J'éclatais de rire.

- Je crois que si...

- J'ai l'impression d'être schizophrène avec ces hormones...  
>Je souriais et caressais sa joue.<p>

- Tu sais... On peut le prendre ce bain si tu veux...

Elle resta immobile quelques instants, le visage toujours caché dans l'oreiller.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Non...

Elle releva son visage.

- Tu vas me prendre pour une grosse sal...

Mais je l'interrompais.

- Je ne veux jamais Ô grand JAMAIS t'entendre parler comme ça de toi, c'est clair ?

Ses yeux marrons étaient hésitants.

- Et ça fait partie de nos moments à deux, tu te souviens ? Et quand on est tous les deux, on ne se gène pas, on se dit tout... On est grands, on peut se parler de nos désirs...

Je me redressais sur le matelas et lui tendais la main.

- Viens, on va le prendre ce bain...

Pour le coup, nous nous retrouvâmes dans un bain chaud dans la salle de bains de l'étage. Nus. _Surprise ! _

Je me glissais dans la baignoire, tentant de masquer mon trouble, et j'aidais Bella à enjamber le rebord pour me rejoindre. Elle manqua glisser.

- Oups !

- Attention... Va pas te faire mal...

J'observais discrètement la courbe de son dos et ses fesses, jusqu'à ce qu'elle les fasse disparaître dans la mousse. Elle gémit en s'installant et appuya sa tête contre mon épaule, son dos contre mon torse.

- C'est trop bon...

Ses paumes naviguaient sur mes cuisses et j'en fis de même pour elle, entourant son petit bidon de mes bras. Etant plus grand qu'elle, je surplombais d'une vue plongeante sa belle poitrine, qui m'appelait. _Et me filait la gaule ! _

Je ne suis qu'un malheureux gaillard de dix-huit ans... J'apprends tout juste à ne pas réfléchir QUE par ma bite, alors, soyez indulgents !

Bella soupirait de plaisir, et fermait les yeux, ne semblant pas se formaliser de mon contact dressé contre ses reins. J'embrassais sa joue.

- Ca te va ?

- C'est génial... A la maison on a qu'une petite baignoire alors on est compressés... Ici c'est le paradis...

Je souriais.

- Si t'en as envie, tu peux venir autant que tu veux...

- Je vais te prendre au mot...

Elle souriait à son tour.

- Mais dis-moi... Je croyais que tu détestais les bains...

- C'est vrai que j'suis pas fan... Depuis que ma mère m'a confisqué mon canard en plastique, ça m'intéresse plus de faire trempette et de ressortir les doigts en pruneaux !

Elle rit.

- Donc, tu es venu ici parce que je suis ta meilleure amie et que je te l'ai demandé ?

- C'est ça...

Machinalement, je dégageais son épaule de ses cheveux et l'embrassais. Sa main droite se noua avec ma gauche sur son ventre.

- Comment vais-je pouvoir te remercier d'être mon meilleur ami, d'être là à mes côtés, aussi pour ce bébé...

- T'as pas à le faire...

Encore bien malgré moi, je déposais une cascade de baisers le long de son cou.

_Et j'ai encore foutrement envie d'elle..._

- Edward...

Sa voix retentit comme un supplice. Mes mains se déplaçaient sur son corps, alors que ses paupières papillonnaient, volatiles et sensuelles.

- Edward... je ne peux pas...

- Je sais...

Elle se tourna sur son flanc gauche pour me voir. Sa main descendit de mon torse à mon nombril, lentement, jusqu'à atteindre mon envie. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, au moment où elle me prit dans sa douce main. L'eau amplifiait mes sensations et je fermais les yeux, profitant de son délicat attouchement.

- Bella...

Elle modérait ses mouvements, ou les accéléraient. Mais ils étaient tous faits dans une grande douceur.

- Ressens simplement... murmura-t-elle.

Elle resserrait sa prise, et je me crispais. Ses doigts étaient partout sur mon bas ventre et bientôt, la pression et ses baisers langoureux me firent venir. Elle étouffa mon cri dans un baiser et je vins violemment, incontrôlable.

- Oh mon dieu...

Je laissais retomber ma tête contre le carrelage du mur. Bella caressait mon torse et embrassait mon cou. Je capturais ses lèvres, encore fébrile du plaisir reçu.

- Merci...

Elle ne me répondit pas, mais ses yeux le firent pour elle. Je pus y voir qu'elle avait simplement voulu le faire pour moi. _Même si c'est du sexe, ça compte pour moi... _

Nous quittâmes l'eau et je passais une serviette sur ma taille, avant d'attraper un des peignoires d'Alice pour entourer Bella avec afin qu'elle n'attrape pas froid.

- Il faut qu'on retourne s'allonger... Tu es trop restée debout aujourd'hui...

Elle passa sa main sur son ventre en grimaçant.

- Oui... Evan n'a pas pu se reposer je crois...

Je la raccompagnais jusqu'au lit avant de revenir vider la baignoire, la rincer et ramasser nos vêtements. Bella était pelotonnée sous la chaude couette, toujours vêtue du peignoire moelleux de ma soeur. Je souriais, me demandant si elle s'était endormie. Je passais mon boxer et lorsque je fermais la porte pour la rejoindre, elle se mit à gémir faiblement. Je rabattais la couette sur nos deux corps. _J'aurais aimé pouvoir lui donner du plaisir, tout ça. Mais avec la tournure de sa grossesse... Je sais pas si quelque chose lui avait été spécifié à ce sujet, mais... _

Bella se rapprocha de moi et passa sa main autour de ma taille.

- Garde-moi près de toi cette nuit...

Mon coeur se serrait, et j'embrassais doucement son front.

- Tout ce que tu veux... Je n'ai pas l'intention de te lâcher mon amour... susurrais-je.

_Mon amour... ouais... mon amour. Bella est mon amour. La nana de ma vie, dans beaucoup de sens je crois maintenant... _

On peut certes le prendre au sens littéraire. L'amour de ma vie. Mais au sens plus général. LA nana de ma vie. Celle qui compte pour moi. _Ouais je sais, c'est pas très clair comme explications, mais là j'ai sommeil..._

**..**

Les semaines passaient, sur le même rythme. Bella était contrôlée par des médecins très régulièrement, et tout allait à peu près bien. Je la voyais, mais moins qu'avant. Les profs nous collaient des devoirs sur table type bac assez régulièrement, et mes parents tenaient à ce que j'ai de bonnes notes. Alors, tous les week-ends et les mercredis, je me rendais auprès de Bella.

Hier, dimanche, nous avions installé le petit lit chez elle, celui que ma mère avait retapé de mon enfance. Renée et Esmé s'étaient entendues pour mettre le bébé dans la chambre à l'étage, que Bella pourrait réintégrer après son accouchement. Je quittais le lycée avec deux heures d'avance, notre prof étant absent. Alice me rattrapait.

- Hé Edward ! Tu t'en vas ?

- Je vais chez Bella...

- Maman t'a dit de pas y aller !

Nos parents étaient partis deux jours à Chicago pour un séminaire de médecine. Esmé avait accompagné Carlisle et ils devaient revenir demain. _Du coup hein... l'interdiction de partir... disons que je l'ai oublié ! _

- Alice... Pitié, pas toi...

- Si je racontais tout aux parents, tu serais dans la merde mon pote...

J'apercevais Jasper qui sortait de son cours d'histoire.

- Tu ne vas rien dire, et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu vas me payer pour que je me taise ?

- Non... Parce que tu auras le droit de recevoir Jasper à la maison et que je dirais rien...

_Théoriquement, Alice est punie à cause de ses mauvais résultats scolaires. Mais elle place toujours la barre très haut, alors il faut bien se mettre à son niveau._

Je sais, c'est moche.

Le visage de ma soeur s'étonnait, et elle songea un instant, la bouche en forme de "O".

- Et tu comptes rentrer quand ?

- Aucune idée... Ce soir sûrement... Charlie travaille jusqu'à 22h, et Renée est partie sur Seattle pour voir un magasin de grossesse... Elle sera sûrement là pour le dîner donc l'idée est que je parte avant sinon elle dira à maman que je suis venu...

- Jasper pourra rester dormir alors...

- Ca me paraît honnête...

J'embrassais la joue de ma soeur.

- Et soyez prudents quand même... Pas de folies !

- Pas de folies en dehors de mon lit, promis ! T'es le meilleur grand frère !

Je souriais et quittais rapidement l'enceinte du lycée pour rejoindre le domicile du chef.

Comme convenu, je garais ma voiture dans une ruelle derrière et passais par la porte de la cuisine, que Bella avait laissé ouverte. Elle m'attendait, patiemment assise sur le canapé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?

Elle me souriait et prenait ma main dans la sienne.

- J'ai un crédit de 4h non reportable au lendemain à utiliser, alors...

Je me penchais et embrassais sa joue.

- Ca ne te fatigue pas trop ?

- Non, je me sens bien...

- C'est vrai ?

Elle acquiesçait, et effectivement il me semblait qu'elle avait meilleure mine.

- Je suis content... Huit mois déjà...

Je posais ma main sur son ventre. J'étais maintenant certain qu'une femme enceinte de huit mois avait bien plus de ventre que ça.

- Il va bientôt être là...

- Je suis quand même content de voir quelle tête il va avoir, ce champion !

_Et si, éventuellement, une ressemblance se dégage de quelque part..._

Bella souriait, et posait sa main sur la mienne, sur son ventre. Je sentis une petite tape contre ma paume.

- Hé ! Salut toi, riais-je. Tape pas si fort, mec !

Je me penchais et embrassais le bidon de Bella.

- Un bisou, c'est pas mieux tu crois ? Hein ?

Je souriais et caressais l'arrondi de son ventre avant de relever mon regard vers elle.

- Comment tu fais ?

- Comment j'fais quoi ?

- Ca... Pour avoir l'air lié avec lui...

Je haussais les épaules.  
>- J'sais pas... C'est ton gosse donc ça me suffit en fait...<p>

Elle me fixait, les yeux cherchant des réponses.

- J'ai encore tellement de mal à me faire à cette idée que je vais devenir sa mère...

Je prenais ses mains.

- Ca prendra le temps qu'il faudra, l'aide qu'il faudra, mais je sais que tu seras super dans ce rôle... Et je ne t'abandonne pas...

Elle me souriait faiblement et sa main se posa sur ma nuque. Doucement, elle m'attira contre elle et déposa sa bouche sur la mienne. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent et bientôt ce furent nos langues qui se chamallaient ensemble.

Je gémissais et me reculais pour respirer, alors qu'elle se levait pour aller à la cuisine. J'entendis un "clic" et elle fit sa réapparition.

- J'ai fermé...

Elle vérifia la porte d'entrée, également close, puis noua ses doigts aux miens.

- Viens...

Je la suivis jusqu'à sa chambre et elle referma la porte. Elle retira ses pantoufles et s'allongea sur le lit, avant de me faire signe de la rejoindre. Je retirais mon pull pour rester en t-shirt et être plus à l'aise. J'avais envie de l'embrasser, encore et encore. _De nouveau, comme lors de nos vacances, nous étions seuls... _

Je me penchais vers elle et nous échangions un nouveau long baiser langoureux. Bella gémissait et s'accrochait à ma nuque, les yeux mi-clos. Ma main naviguait sur son flanc, et j'éprouvais un intense désir d'elle.

- Edward... murmura-t-elle.

J'embrassais son cou de baisers humides et récoltais des murmures sensuels de mon amie. J'étais bien malgré moi dur, et résistais à l'envie frustrante de ne pas pouvoir l'aimer comme j'aurais aimé le faire. Alors que je vénérais le haut de sa poitrine avec mes mains et ma bouche, elle m'attira de nouveau à ses lèvres.

- Edward...

Sa main gauche glissait sur mon torse, jusqu'à la bosse de mon jeans. Pris dans mon plaisir, enfiévré, je ne pus que murmurer :

- J'ai tellement envie de toi... putain... Tellement envie de toi...

Je descendis ma main jusqu'à ses cuisses, et remontais lentement, frôlant son centre.

_Merde... J'ai envie de la retrouver nue... d'être avec elle... même si c'est déconseillé d'avoir un rapport sexuel... _

Mon doigt stimulait son centre par-dessus son pantalon et elle se cambrait, haletante.

- Oh...

Elle défit à la hâte mon bouton de jeans et passa sa main dans mon boxer pour frôler mon sexe frémissant. Je continuais mes attouchements légers sur son pantalon gris en coton. Nos langues et nous bouches se dévoraient, entrecoupées d'un plaisir certain. Je frémissais lorsqu'elle commença à me caresser plus vigoureusement. Lancé par l'envie, je retirais mon tee-shirt et l'aidais à enlever le sien, dévoilant une poitrine généreuse, dissimulée de façon très sensuelle dans un soutien-gorge noir avec de jolies dentelles blanches.

_Comment ai-je pu ignorer cette beauté jusqu'à maintenant ? _

Mes baisers descendaient sur sa poitrine que je vénérais de coups de langues et de stimulations. Je l'embrassais par-dessus son sous-vêtement tandis que ses mains dégageaient mon jeans. Je l'ôtais rapidement, me retrouvant en boxer devant elle. Ses yeux reflétaient un désir écrasant et je cédais. Je fis descendre son pantalon et sa culotte doucement, dévoilant son intimité humide. _Y a moyen d'éviter une pénétration... _Je m'agenouillais entre ses jambes et elle se tendait déjà, alors que je posais mes mains sur ses cuisses. Mes doigts se promenaient, stimulant, et elle gémissait, lâchant des petits cris lorsque je touchais sa féminité. Je me penchais, embrassant l'intérieur de ses jambes et son sexe.

- Oh mon dieu...

Ma langue entrouvrit sa fente avec douceur, et vint titiller son extrémité. Elle se courbait, ses orteils se repliant. Je m'affairais à la faire vibrer en douceur, lentement, du bout de la langue. Je goûtais son plaisir intime et lorsqu'elle cramponna mes cheveux, je sus qu'elle n'était pas loin.

Je passais alors ses deux jambes sur mes épaules et la stimulais, caressant du bout des doigts son sexe alors que ma langue et mes dents titillaient son petit bouton de chair sensible.

- Edward... oui ! Oh mon dieu.. Ouiii !

Elle cria, et je l'admirais dans son plaisir, prolongeant son orgasme avec mes doigts qui caressaient, sans pour autant la pénétrer. Elle geignait, pleurant presque du plaisir ressenti. Haletante, elle me fit venir à elle et elle m'embrassa à pleine bouche alors que sa main retrouvait mon sexe pour lui infliger un doux traitement.

Je posais ma paume sur mon sexe et elle se joignit au geste, me guidant et effectuant des caresses autour de ma virilité. Je fermais les yeux, comblés par les sensations, et Bella me stimulait de sa langue sur mon torse, taquinant mes tétons. Je me cambrais sous le couplage des deux caresses et ne fus pas long à venir, l'entendant gémir. J'explosais et me répandais sur mon ventre.

- Bella... Putain... Bella...

Elle me souriait et embrassait doucement mes lèvres, sa paume caressant mon torse. Essouflé, je tentais de retrouver ma respiration.

_Merde... C'est trop bon quand c'est elle qui fait..._

Haletants et en sueurs, nous restions ainsi dans le lit de longues minutes, silencieux. Elle se calait contre moi après m'avoir passé un mouchoir pour que je me nettoie grossièrement.

- Merci Edward...

Je souriais et embrassais son front.

- Tu n'as pas mal au moins ?

Elle fermait les yeux et souriait, presque aux anges.

- Cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi...

Je fermais un instant les paupières, mais luttais pour ne pas m'endormir, et nous faire surprendre à poils par sa mère.

Son téléphone sonna sur la table de chevet presque trente minutes plus tard. Bella avait dû s'assoupir, car elle sursauta.

- Oui ? ... Non... Non, je dormais...  
>Ses rougeurs l'auraient trahies.<p>

- Tu arrives quand ? Quoi ?

Elle écarquillait les yeux et semblait affolée.

- D'accord... Non ça va... Non... Oui, à tout de suite...

Elle raccrocha et soupira.

- Elle arrive dans vingt minutes... Elle a été retardé à cause d'un embouteillage...

- Merde !

_Ce qui veut dire que sans cet embouteillage, elle aurait dû arriver plus tôt et nous surprendre ! Merde ! _

Je bondissais, manquant de me vautrer, et ramassais mes affaires à la va-vite.

- Il faut que je me douche...

Je décidais d'ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre pour éviter les éventuelles odeurs douteuses, et tentais d'aider Bella à avancer vite jusqu'à la douche.

Je nous rinçais et nous savonnais très grossièrement, avant de descendre de la baignoire et d'aider Bella. Elle attrapa sa serviette pour s'essuyer.

- Pars... Je dirais que j'avais chaud et que je voulais me doucher... Dépêche-toi...

Je n'étais pas censé être là, et encore moins faire des cochonneries avec Bella. Je m'habillais à la hâte, mal séché. Jamais je ne m'étais lavé aussi vite.

- On se voit sur internet ce soir...

- Oui... File ! Dépêche-toi... On aura du mal à mentir si elle nous trouve comme ça...

J'acquiesçais et me penchais pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

- A ce soir...

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

Mon coeur battait tellement vite, de peur de me faire surprendre alors que j'étais censé être bien chez moi à réviser...

Bella m'attira à elle et déposa sa bouche sur la mienne. L'espace d'un instant, j'oubliais cette panique mais lorsque j'entendis la voiture se garer, mon coeur s'accélérait.

- Merde, putain ! Merde... de merde !

Il n'y avait plus d'option. Je ne pouvais pas redescendre en bas, car elle nous surprendrait.

- Je vais passer par la fenêtre de ta chambre...

- Sois prudent...

Elle m'accompagna en peignoire jusqu'à sa chambre habituelle. J'ouvrais la fenêtre et heureusement, le vieux chêne me permettait de bonnes prises.

- Bella ? Tu es où ?

- En haut... Je... j'arrive !

- Bella ! Ce n'est pas sérieux de monter en haut dans ton état !

- J'avais chaud... je voulais me doucher...

- Je vais monter t'aider !

- Non c'est bon maman, j'arrive...

Elle me regarda partir et je fonçais, longeant la haie à moitié replié pour éviter que Renée ne m'aperçoive d'en bas. Lorsque j'atteignais ma voiture, je me sentais soulagé. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais j'éclatais de rire.

_On est bien cons quand même ! _

J'aurais pu simplement prétexter avoir fini mes devoirs, et m'ennuyer. Vouloir prendre des nouvelles en tant que "futur papa"... Non, au lieu de ça je joue aux tarzans. _Mais ça vallait le coup..._

**..**

Cette petite escapade intime était passée inaperçue aux yeux de nos proches. Renée semble-t-il n'y avait vu que du feu, et Esmé et Carlisle n'en avaient jamais rien su. _Bien sûr, j'avais dû supporter les galipettes bruyantes de ma soeur avec mon meilleur ami toute la nuit où nos parents étaient absents._

Mais si ça vallait son silence hein...

Nous étions mercredi, vers 17h. Jacob, Seth, Jasper et Embry étaient venus à la maison pour jouer au basket, comme bien souvent. Emmett et Rose, présents pour quatre jours, étaient prévus au dîner et mon frère s'était joint à notre partie. Nous étions en plein match. Emmett m'enfumait et inscrivit de nouveaux points pour son équipe.

- Youhou ! Comment j'suis trop bon !

- Tais-toi, tu veux ?

Il me bouscula.

- Oh il se calme lui... C'est pas parce qu'il va devenir papa que hein...

- Ca va avec ça...

Je récupérais le ballon pour recommencer le match. Comme d'habitude, mon frère tentait de la jouer déloyale, à la déstabilisation.

- Si on m'avait dit que t'aurais un gosse avant moi... C'est vraiment pas logique ça ! Je suis le plus grand, normalement je dois ouvrir la voie...

- Ouais mais qu'est-ce que tu veux... T'es mauvais, t'es mauvais... Pour te reproduire et... pour le basket... Et hop !

Je le dribblais et inscrivis des points pour mon équipe. Jacob et Embry me tapaient dans la main. Jasper ralait pour la forme.

- Non mais oh ! Les Cullen ! Vous êtes pas tous seuls à jouer !

- Et le blond, pourquoi il rale ?

Mais Jasper lui prit le ballon, profitant que mon frère se concentrait sur ses blagues douteuses.

_Ouais, mais c'est Emmett ! Il ne peut PAS plaisanter, et jouer en même temps ! _

Jasper inscrivit deux points et Emmett gueulait.

- MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! SETH, BOUGE-TOI !

- Il est trop grand pour moi !

- Trop grand, faut manger de la soupe tête de pioche !

Nous éclations de rire quand mon père fit son apparition. Emmett se posta devant lui avec le ballon.

- Allez, tu joues P'pa ? Ca fera du bien à ton artrose !

Il lui lança le ballon mais Carlisle l'interceptait, et je sus à son regard que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- On arrête la partie... Charlie vient d'appeller...

Instinctivement, j'attrapais mon portable qui était en silencieux posé sur une jardinière. Huit appels manqués, six messages vocaux. **Bella maison, Bella portable. Charlie. Renée. **

- Bella est à l'hôpital... Elle va accoucher...


	14. Chapter 14 : Evan

**Hiello tout le monde ! **

**Je m'ennuie, 1h28 et personne pour papoter, sniiff... bref ! **

**Je vous remercie toutes pour vos messages sur le précédent chapitre : lissa, shirley, Samystère, cchope, Sam's Masen, ****Ml**** (**Oui, Phil est dans la fic, mais c'est un personnage très loin de l'intrigue...**), liki0da, ****lapiaf8**** (**n'ayant strictement AUCUN plan, je ne peux pas te dire dans quel chapitre on connaîtra le nom du père, mais ça s'approche...**), aussidagility, halay, PatiewSnow, juuju, doudounord2, Mariefandetwilight, ****LiliTwilight**** (**Une de tes idées est juste =)**), pounine, aude77, coco-des-iles, familykoala, xenarielle93, fan-par-hasard21, calimero59, bellaeva, Habswifes, LolaMiSweetlove, ****Elodie Breuse**** (**non, j'ai détesté le concert des 100 monkeys, j'avais qu'une envie c'était me barrer et plus voir leurs faces... lol...**), callie226, ulkan13, solN, Clara03, SweetyMarie, Grazie, Asuna93, Browniiz84, Butterfly971, vinie65, ****siobhanne**** (**continue de suputer lol**), ****Em 81**** (**la rencontre avec Jackson Rathbone était très bonne -et en plus ça rime lol**), erika shoval, birginie, aelita48, Imaginaire-de-kiki, ****licou-val**** (**j'ai aucun plan donc aucune idée de combien il reste de chapitres lol**), Ilonka, Zouzou, sarinette60, Nini Hathaway, amlove, AuroreAthena, Cullen's familly, chouchoumag, mmccg, lena -lna933-, annso601, Galswinthe, Lily-Rose-Bella, Rosabella01, ousna, ****gistrel**** (**patience, patience =)**), katner, ****Ronnie32**** (**Hum nan tu ne peux toujours pas savoir qui est le père mdr**) et misslapy. **

**J'espère que j'ai oublié personne en route... Bon alors sinon comment vous dire... Certaines d'entre vous semblent convaincues qu'on saura dans CE chapitre qui est le père... Hum... Hum, hum hum... J'peux vous dire UNE CHOSE à ce sujet : vous le saurez l'année prochaine ! **

**Ah et un dernier p'tit détail sur l'histoire : ne vous attendez peut-être pas à un chapitre accouchement tout beau tout doux, où tout le monde pleure quand il voit le bébé, hein... C'est un peu différent dans cette histoire, j'espère que vous en avez conscience... Je ne dis pas jusqu'à quelle mesure, mais je le dis lol**

**Sinon pour le reste j'vais essayer un truc : j'ai DETESTE le concert des 100 Monkeys, j'avais qu'une envie c'était de me casser de cette salle, plus voir leurs faces sur scène, oublier les yeux-brûleurs-de-neuronnes de Jackson, son "fromage", son "merci enchanté" et son satané "Much love", oublier tout le reste, les autographes, les photos avec le groupe, oublier la ptite étreinte emmerdante du batteur Ben... bref, une soirée pourrie... Maintenant sondage : qui ai-je convaincu ? lol**

**Un merci à ma bêta Garance, et merci à vous pour me suivre encore et encore =)**

**Passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et bonne lecture =)**

**-o-o-o-**

_**Chapitre 14 : Evan**_

**~ Point de vue d'Edward ~ **

Mon père se garait devant l'hôpital, et je me précipitais à l'intérieur de l'établissement.

_Merde ! Bella va accoucher ! Pas maintenant ! J'veux dire... C'est beaucoup trop tôt ! Elle est à peine à huit mois... _

Carlisle m'emmena au deuxième étage et mon coeur battait incroyablement vite. Il me semblait entendre des gémissements étouffés. J'entrais, et trouvais Bella en pleine contraction, semblant souffrir le martyr.

_Merde... Elle va accoucher..._

Sa mère la soutenait, et elle avait le visage rougi. Lorsqu'elle respira à nouveau, sa tête bascula contre l'oreiller et elle me semblait pleurer. Je me précipitais vers elle, et elle sanglota de plus belle.

- Edward ! J'veux pas Edward... pas maintenant... je ne suis pas prête... j'veux pas, j'veux pas, j'veux pas...

- Shhh... Shh ma belle... Je suis là...

Je la serrais contre moi, mon coeur se brisant à la voir si mal.

- Me laisse p... me laisse pas...

- Je suis là... Je te laisse pas, d'accord ? Calme-toi... Essaie de te calmer, d'accord ? Respire calmement...

J'encadrais son visage de mes mains et elle tenta d'écouter mes directives.

_Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais faire, mais il me semblait que l'aider à se calmer était primordial._

Renée caressa le front de sa fille, tentant de l'apaiser.

- Tout va bien se passer... Tu es entourée, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Les médecins sont là, tu accoucheras en toute sécurité !

- Elle a raison... Ne t'inquiète pas... Je vais te suivre... Je vais venir avec toi...

- Ne me laisse pas...

- Non... Je suis là... Je suis là...

J'embrassais son front et la porte s'ouvrit sur mon frère, et mes potes. _Merde, ils vont tous débarquer maintenant ?_

Bella se tendait contre moi.

- Une nouvelle contraction ?

Vu sa tête, oui... Mon père fit sortir nos copains pour rester auprès de nous. Il aida Bella à souffler et correctement se ventiler.

- Il est important que tu respires, pour continuer d'oxygéner ton bébé...

Elle opinait, le visage crispé.

- Je vais retourner à la maison chercher ton sac rapidement ma chérie... Je reviens vite... Il y a tout ton dossier dedans, et des habits pour le bébé...

- Il va être prématuré, Renée... Je pense qu'il sera en couveuse... murmura Carlisle.

- En couveuse ?

- Edward... Il lui manque un mois de développement... C'est normal... Mais c'est une technique médicale tout à fait maîtrisée...

- Mais comment ça se fait qu'elle accouche maintenant ? Elle devait aller au bout !

- Son col était ouvert déjà, un effort trop intense, ou même si elle s'est beaucoup levée... et voilà...

Je me figeais.

_Un effort trop intense... comme... comme notre "relation" physique de l'autre jour ? Est-ce que ça peut déclencher le travail ? _

Ceci dit, je ne poserais pas la question à Carlisle, ni à n'importe qui d'autre.

Mais merde.

Et re-merde !

**..**

Les heures passaient, longues et pénibles. Une gynécologue venait inspecter l'évolution du travail, et repartait en nous disant de patienter. Renée était revenue, accompagnée de son ex-mari. Ce dernier me foudroyait du regard, avant de quitter la chambre. Il était devenu blanc en voyant Bella avoir des contractions. Je savais que les copains étaient tous dans le couloir, et quelque part ça me rassurait. J'aurais aimé aller trouver Jasper, partir avec lui et oublier tout ça. Oublier cette fin de journée folle. Oublier que dans quelques heures, j'allais devenir "papa" aux yeux de tous, et que je ne pourrais plus me défaire de ce mensonge.

_Ma vie va changer, avec cette naissance. Bella et moi serions à jamais liés aux yeux de tout le monde. Quoi que je fasse désormais, Evan entrerait dans la réflexion. Bella aussi._

Carlisle était parti m'acheter un sandwich pour que je mange rapidement, mais il ne passait pas. Lorsque je retournais dans la chambre, la gynéco était là.

- Oh... Pardon...

J'allais sortir mais elle rabaissa l'espèce de chemise de nuit de Bella.

- Ne partez pas, on va aller en salle d'accouchement... Vous allez avoir votre bébé, Isabella...

Je me figeais.

_Cette fois, ça y est ! _

Et personne qui n'était là pour m'aider, me dire quoi faire. Mon père était en bas, et je n'avais pas le temps d'aller le chercher. Esmé était avec lui, et Renée aux commodités. _Merde ! Je suppose que Jacob, Jasper, Alice et Emmett n'ont jamais tenu la main à une femme qui accouche... _

Bella semblait paniquée, les larmes aux yeux. Elle aggrippa ma main.

- Edward...

- Je suis là, je viens avec toi... Je suis là...

Pour être honnête, j'étais moi-même paniqué. Je n'ai jamais vu une femme accoucher... alors ALLER dans la salle d'accouchement pour lui tenir la main tout ça... _Merde... _

- Je ne suis pas prête... Je ne suis pas prête...

Deux infirmières m'interpellaient et je passais par un sas pour des questions d'hygiène, avant de comprendre quoi que ce soit, et me retrouvais auprès de Bella allongée sur une table de travail.

- Vous êtes le père ?

- Oui...

Ouais. Je suis le père. Non. Le foutu con qui s'est proclamé père.

- Très bien Isabella, à trois, vous allez pousser...

J'attrapais sa main, pas très sûr de savoir où regarder.

_Y a deux jours, j'étais moi-même entre ses cuisses et... oh j'vais vomir..._

Bella poussa à de nombreuses reprises, se mettant à pleurer.

- J'y arrive pas... j'y...

- Mais si Isabella ! Poussez !

Elle broya ma main, et s'effondra la tête partant en arrière.

- J'peux pas...

- Si ! Si, tu peux le faire, Bella !

- Isabella, il faut vous reprendre ! Allez, encore un peu...

Je n'étais pas spécialiste de la question, mais mon bras meurtri par les ongles et la poigne de Bella, et son épuisement m'inquiétaient. Les minutes passaient, et rien ne semblait avancer. Bella était au bord d'une fatigue intense, et je devais avouer qu'il me tardait que ça se finisse.

J'ignorais depuis combien de temps je regardais et entendais ma Bella hurler de tous ses poumons tout ce qu'elle pouvait. _Tout ce que je voulais, c'était que cette douleur s'arrête ! Qu'elle fasse naître Evan, et que tout aille bien ! _

Après un temps interminable, la sage femme s'exclama enfin :

- Encore deux ou trois poussées, on pourra l'attraper ! Allez... prochaine contraction... POUSSEZ !

Bella hurla, mon tympa en vrillait. _Plus jamais ça, putain ! Plus jamais je ne suis une nana qui accouche ! Jamais plus ! On ne m'y reprendra plus ! _Puis, après quatre poussées, enfin, les médecins se relâchaient.

- Le voilà ! Il est là !

Un petit cri se fit entendre.

Evan.

Evan.

Le fils de Bella.

Il est là.

Bella, plus faible que jamais, redressait la tête légèrement.

- Ca y est Bella ! Il est là...

Mon coeur battait vite et fort, et je serrais sa main. Une infirmière nous montra le bébé.

_Tout petit. Si minuscule. _

- On va l'emmener immédiatement...

- Hein ?

_C'est quoi cette merde ? Normalement, ils posent pas le bébé sur la maman qui pleure, le papa qui pleure et hop welcome guimauve ?_

- Il est prématuré d'un bon mois... Il a besoin d'assistance...

Sans que je ne comprenne, elle disparut avec Evan et mon coeur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Bella ne disait rien, rivée sur la porte qui venait de se refermer.

- Mais... est-ce que...

- Nous avons fait d'énormes progrès dans la prise en charge des naissances prématurées. Evan n'est pas un grand prématuré, mais il a besoin d'assistance... Son système respiratoire n'est pas tout à fait mature... Il lui faut un peu d'aide... Il va être placé en couveuse et tout ira très bien pour lui d'ici quelques jours... On va procéder à l'expulsion du placenta, Bella...

Ma meilleure amie était étonnamment silencieuse, et je ne savais pas comment réagir... On vint me chercher pour me présenter au bébé.

_Merde. A mon bébé._

**..**

J'entrais dans une petite salle avec une infirmière qui pesait, et mesurait Evan. _Le bébé de Bella... c'est le bébé de Bella... _Souvent, il m'arrivait de nous imaginer dans vingt ans, réunis chez moi avec chacun nos enfants respectifs, autour d'un barbecue. Cette image était la plus belle preuve d'amitié que nous pouvions entretenir.

Aujourd'hui, tout a changé. Evan est "mon fils". Il n'y aura pas de barbecue avec nos enfants respectifs parce que merde, aux yeux de tous, Evan sera aussi mon bébé.

_Je suis papa._

Bonjour, je m'appelle Edward Cullen, j'ai 18 ans, et j'élève le fils de ma meilleure amie.

J'observais ce tout petit bout qui criait vraiment tout doucement. Je m'avançais sur un ordre de l'infirmière.

- Et voilà ! Regarde qui est là, petit bébé...

- Evan... Il s'appelle Evan...

Après tout, personne ne l'a demandé, alors... Je m'étonnais de voir ce minuscule bébé. Ce si petit bonhomme.

- Trente-huit centimètres tout juste, pour 1kg200...

_WOW ! Putain ! Pire qu'une crevette !_

- Et... ça va aller ?

Je m'approchais de ce petit bébé tout minuscule et très rouge, qui présentait vraiment le minimum syndical de cheveux. Ses ongles ne semblaient pas tout à fait avoir poussés, et il paraissait si faible...

- Comparativement à d'autres naissances très prématurées, votre fils va bien même s'il va lui falloir une assistance régulière et surveillée étroitement, d'autant plus qu'il a un retard de croissance intra utérin...

- Mais il va vivre, pas vrai ?

_Bella ne mériterait pas ça..._

- Nos équipements et les progrès médicaux seront là pour l'aider à grandir hors du ventre de sa maman... Vous voulez le prendre ?

Mon coeur se mit à battre très fortement.

- Je peux ?

- Quelques instants oui... Nous allons l'emmener en néonat...

Elle me tendit alors cette petite chose minuscule, entourée d'une couverture.

_Mon gamin. _

Evan.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en caressant son petit poing ridiculement petit. Il avait un petit nez retroussé et les yeux clos.

- Hey... Salut toi...

Bien malgré moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de chercher une quelconque ressemblance qui pourrait m'aiguiller sur son père, mais je ne trouvais rien. Rien de plus que cet adorable mome qui allait partir en couveuse quelques temps pour nous revenir en pleine forme.

- On sera tous là pour toi, ok ? Ca te paraîtra pas clair, mais je serais ton genre de tonton papa... quelques temps du moins... Un jour tu comprendras j'pense...

J'avais occulté l'infirmière.

- Il faut l'emmener maintenant...

- Bien...

Je lui rendais le bébé et on me guida jusqu'au service de néonat. J'espérais que quelqu'un s'occupait de Bella, la rassurait. Qu'elle aille bien, du moins. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir son bébé, alors...

Je patientais dans le couloir, et un gentil médecin m'expliqua qu'ils allaient installer Evan en couveuse pour lui permettre d'avoir un environnement chaud. Il aurait également une petite assistance respiratoire et serait nourri par sonde les premiers temps. Il m'informa également qu'il pourrait quitter l'hôpital lorsqu'il aura atteint un poids plus correct, au-delà de deux kilos.

- On pourra le voir ?

- C'est même conseillé... Vivement conseillé ! Cette couveuse sera un peu comme l'utérus de votre amie, elle va faciliter le développement de ce petit garçon... Vous pourrez le prendre dans vos bras tous les jours, à raison de quelques minutes. Ca fera du bien à l'enfant et aussi à la maman... J'ai cru comprendre que l'idée d'être mère n'était pas encore totalement acquise pour elle...

- Non... Pas vraiment...

- Excusez-moi de vous poser cette question, mais est-elle vraiment prête ?

- J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour qu'elle tente de se familiariser avec ce bébé... mais elle a choisit elle-même le prénom, elle a caressé son ventre parfois... Je pense qu'elle voulait tenter l'expérience, mais qu'elle a peur de se retrouver seule...

- Nous allons surveiller qu'elle ne soit pas victime de déprime post-natale. C'est très courant, encore plus lorsque le bébé est né prématuré. Il se peut qu'elle le rejette dans les premiers temps...

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, pour l'aider ? J'voudrais pas qu'elle soit malheureuse, ni elle ni Evan...

- Restez près d'elle pour commencer, et près de ce bébé. Il aura au moins votre présence. Puis, l'inciter à vous parler, à ne pas se cacher. L'emmener régulièrement voir son fils... Nous vous encadrerons. Vous êtes de très jeunes parents, et demander de l'aide ne sera pas un signe de faiblesse, au contraire... Il arrive des choses terribles aux mamans qui refusent d'être encadrées, aidées...

J'acquiesçais.

_On voit assez d'affaires sordides comme ça ! _

On me fit enfin rentrer, et je découvrais Evan dans la couveuse. _Il semblait si fragile comme ça... si vulnérable... _Une infirmière s'occupait autour de nous. Elle m'expliqua comment passer mes mains dans les deux trous pour le toucher.

- Je peux le toucher ?

- Bien sûr...

Alors, j'ignore combien de temps je suis resté là. Juste ici. A le regarder, le frôler doucement. Je ne voulais pas le casser.

_C'est le fils de Bella, et d'un connard que je détestais pour la laisser seule avec ce bébé ! _

Je remplacerai son père, je serai là pour lui quand il en aura besoin. C'est ce que j'aurais de toute façon fait pour le fils de ma meilleure amie, même si elle s'était mariée avec toutes les conventions nécessaires et que ce bébé était né dans un climat plus stable.

J'aurais de toute façon été là pour Evan. Que ça soit maintenant, ou dans trente ans. C'est le fils de Bella, et ça me suffit pour l'aimer.

L'infirmière s'approchait de moi et me souriait gentiment.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il sera bien ici et nous veillerons sur lui. Tout ira bien...

Je l'espère. Sincèrement.

**..::..**

Je rejoignais la chambre où Bella avait été installé. Tout s'était bien passé pour la suite pour elle, mais le visage fermé de Renée ne me plaisait pas. Elle était assise face à Bella et caressait le visage de sa fille qui était immobile. Elle fixait la fenêtre, les yeux ouverts, sans ciller.

_Merde..._

- Bella ? Edward est là ma puce... Il est revenu...

Bella ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Renée me fit un signe désolé et se levait.

- Elle est comme ça depuis qu'ils l'ont remonté, murmura-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas... Essaie de la faire parler...

- Ok...

Je prenais la place de Renée face à Bella.

Silence. Ok.

J'attrapais sa main et la caressais doucement.

- Bella ?

Son visage était marqué. Elle cligna des yeux.

- Comment tu te sens ?

Toujours rien.

- Le bébé va bien... Il est très mignon... 1kg200 pour 38 cms... C'est petit mais les médecins savent ce qu'ils font, j'ai toute confiance en eux...

J'embrassais le revers des doigts de mon amie. _Il faut qu'on l'aide. Bella a besoin d'aide. J'suis pas psy, mais je le sais ! Je le sens ! _

- Bella... Parle-moi s'il te plaît... Je t'en prie Bella...

J'embrassais sa paume.

- Je suis là pour toi tu sais... Tu peux me dire tout ce que tu ressens, même si tu as honte de ce qui te passe par la tête...

Sans réellement réfléchir, je me penchais vers elle et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes doucement.

_Le prince de la belle au bois dormant... _

Lorsque j'éloignais ma bouche de ce baiser à sens unique, je vis Bella fermer les yeux, et une larme roula sur sa joue.

- Bella...

Je l'effaçais de mes doigts.

- Je sais que c'est dur... Je sais qu'accoucher aujourd'hui n'était pas prévu... que tu pensais avoir un mois supplémentaire pour te faire à cette idée... Je sais aussi que tu ne l'as pas vu, et que ça a dû te paraître violent... Une véritable rupture... Tu l'avais en toi sans le vouloir, et on te l'a enlevé sans le vouloir... Mais il va bien... Aussi bien que possible. Les médecins ont l'air confiant, et il est très mignon... On sera toujours là pour toi, pour vous deux. Je ne te laisse pas tomber, ni Evan non plus... Vous serez heureux, ON sera heureux tous les trois. Ca prendra le temps que ça prendra, mais on le sera... D'accord ?

J'embrassais son front et sa joue.

_Si ça se trouve, mes arguments étaient totalement à côté de la plaque. Totalement. Ou pas. _

Puis, je l'embrassais doucement une nouvelle fois. C'était la chose la plus simple pour moi à envisager. Je voulais effacer sa peine, et tenter de rendre cette journée heureuse même si ça avait été compliqué. Je la sentis me rendre le baiser tendrement, presque imperceptiblement. Je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux et je la sentis se réveiller de sa torpeur peu à peu. Sa main se posa sur ma nuque et je caressais son visage. Lorsque je rompis notre tendre étreinte, mon coeur se serra pour elle.

Bella prenait de plus en plus de place dans ma vie. Je réalisais peu à peu que je ne voulais qu'être avec elle, que son bonheur. La voir sourire, du moins.

- Quand tu auras récupéré, je t'accompagnerais voir Evan... Les médecins disent qu'il est important qu'on soit très souvent auprès de lui... C'est comme s'il était encore en toi... comme si tu continuais ta grossesse mais en pouvant le voir... Tu as beaucoup de chances de pouvoir voir ton bébé évoluer de tes propres yeux. Peu de mamans le peuvent...

Je crus la voir opiner légèrement, et elle ferma les yeux. Je continuais de rester ainsi, près d'elle, à la caresser. Pour lui rappeller qu'elle est avec moi et que ça ira.

_Il semblait évident que mes questions sur le père d'Evan ne trouveraient pas de réponses aujourd'hui._

Peu importe. Plus tard.

Je retrouvais ma famille après plus de deux heures auprès de Bella. Alice me sauta au cou.

- Ah ! Je suis tatie !

Je souriais et tapotais son dos.

- Reste calme...

- Il est mignon ?

Esmé souriait, presque les larmes aux yeux.

- Oui... Très mignon...

Emmett me frappa d'un grand coup dans l'épaule.

- J'suis sûr qu'il te ressemble, Ed' !

_Y a quand même peu de chance..._

- Euh... J'suis pas doué pour ça !

Mon frère semblait très heureux.

- Ca sera un beau Cullen ! J'en suis sûr ! riait-il.

Il semblait joyeux et léger. Bref, comme un type de son âge qui devient tonton et qui ne réfléchit pas que son p'tit frère adoré tout juste majeur vient de devenir père.

_Un beau Cullen... Comment Evan aurait pu être un Cullen ?_

Je me figeais, imaginant qu'Emmett, ou pire, mon père pouvaient être le père de ce bébé. Aurait pu toucher Bella. Etre avec elle de façon si intime !

_Non ! Ca, c'est tout bonnement impossible ! _Non, non ! Ca ressemblerait à une gigantesque blague !

Jasper s'approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras.

- Comment va Bella ?

Il était le seul à avoir demandé de ses nouvelles.

- C'est dur pour elle, je suppose...

- Elle t'a parlé ?

- Pas trop...

Mon pote s'éloigna de moi et encadrait mon visage entre ses paumes.

- Ca ira vieux... Comment il est, ce bébé ?

Malgré moi, je souriais en repensant au p'tit Evan, si mignon et si innocent.

- Il est super mignon...

Jasper me fit un clin d'oeil.

- T'es devenu papa, alors...

_Ouais... Faut croire que oui... Je suis papa. _


	15. Chapter 15 : La liste

**Yellow ! Ou Green comme vous voulez...**

**J'ai l'impression que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses sur chaque chapitre à laisser vos avis, ou à lire tout simplement. C'est. Trop. D'la balle ! Je suis fan de vous ! Merci à : cchope, lapiaf8, fan-par-hasard21, Dreams-Twilight (**Sauf accident de parcours, on ne sera PAS dans la tête de Bella... Pour ton répertoire, oui je suis d'accord ! Surnom : Tiftouff19, et image euh... J'pense pas en avoir...**), halay, Lili-Twilight, Lissa, littlemissbelly, kikinette11 (**Oui les mensurations sont petites, dûes à son retard de développement intra-utérin!**), Imaginaire-de-kiki, Asuna93, Ronnie32 (**Les 100 monkeys c'est le groupe de musique d'un certain Jackson Rathbone, et j'étais très ironique en disant que c'était nul à chier et que j'avais détesté les voir en concert... J'ai totalement adoré!**), ousna, callie226, chanur, aussidagility, Unknown Girl, doudounord2, Mariefandetwilight, xenarielle93, LolaMiSweetlove, pounine, coco-des-iles, Elodie-pixie B, Em 81 (**Certaines des questions que tu te poses sont pertinentes...**), ulkan13, aude77, birginie, Melanie Pattinson, Tinga Bella, Patiewsnows, catiuski, lena -lna933-, Samystère, SweetyMarie, Melle Lyl (**Dans certains cas, oui, un orgasme peut déclencher un accouchement... me demande pas lesquels j'suis pas toubib lol. Et pour l'identité du père d'Evan, j'te le dirai l'année prochaine ^^**), erika shoval (**j'espère que tes doigts guériront vite!**), Grazie, choubidou. Lily, Lily-Rose-Bella, tempelizabella, nodame, Galswinthe, vinie 65, aelita48, bellaeva, chouchoumag, mmccg, Rosabella01, calimero59, annso601, mamanlily, Ilonka, katner, missLapy, Butterfly971 et Habswifes.**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, avec un chapitre qui vous donnera (**peut-être!**) quelques pistes... **

_**Chapitre 15 : La liste**_

**~ point de vue d'Edward ~ **

J'empruntais l'ascenseur pour rejoindre la chambre de Bella, une jolie rose rouge dans la main. Ca faisait un peu cliché, mais je pense qu'elle méritait cette fleur toute simple, à son image. J'avais aussi hâte de revoir cette petite bouille. J'étais passé voir Evan hier, avant de partir, et j'étais resté un petit moment avec lui. Il semblait paisible dans sa couveuse, bien que les tuyaux et l'équipement médical autour de lui me rappelait qu'il était en sursis. _Les docteurs sont confiants, mais le voir comme ça, c'est chaud quoi..._

Je toquais contre la porte de sa chambre et entrais, trouvant mon amie avachie sur son lit, sans réaction. _Elle n'a plus rien dit depuis son accouchement, et ça me brisait le coeur de ne pas savoir quoi faire... J'aurais aimé qu'elle se lève, aille voir son bébé. _

- Salut Bella... C'est moi...

Je refermais la porte sur nous et m'approchais. Je posais mon sac de cours au pied du lit et m'asseyais sur le matelas, me penchant pour embrasser son front. Je lui tendais la rose.

- Tiens... C'est pour toi...

Je déposais la rose contre elle. Elle n'eut guère de réaction, à part cligner des yeux. J'attrapais sa main et caressais sa peau doucement. _Peut-être qu'elle a besoin qu'on la traite normalement... _

- Le proviseur te transmet toutes ses félicitations, ainsi que les profs... Ca a bavé au lycée aujourd'hui mais je m'en fiche... Stanley m'a fait son p'tit laïus, j'ai rétorqué que si ce bébé était là si tôt, c'est parce que j'ai des supers-spermatos !

_J'aurais étranglé Jessica bien volontiers, comme un genre de passe-temps voyez... _

Je pressais la main de Bella.

- Tu m'as manqué au lycée, j'ai pensé à toi toute la journée, et à Evan aussi...

_C'était incroyable de voir comme ce petit bout m'avait marqué. _

Je soupirais, voyant l'état de Bella si léthargique. J'embrassais sa joue doucement.

- Reviens-moi vite... Tu me manques... Je sais pas pourquoi tu te mures dans ce silence, mais je déteste ça... Je veux te retrouver comme avant, belle et souriante... J't'en prie Bella... Je t'en prie... Ce bébé a besoin de toi... Et tu as besoin de lui. Et moi j'ai besoin de vous deux...

Je la serrais dans mes bras et il me semblait qu'elle se serrait un peu contre mon torse, sa main posée sur ma nuque. Je lissais ses cheveux vers l'arrière, fermant les yeux. _Je veux la retrouver, je veux qu'elle revienne... _J'embrassais sa joue, à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Je vais aller voir Evan maintenant, je vais vite revenir...

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois et quittais la chambre, direction le service où Evan était soigné. Une infirmière sortait de la petite salle, et me souriait.

- Bonjour Monsieur Cullen...

- Bonjour... Comment va-t-il ?

- Ca va bien aujourd'hui... Si vous vous dépêchez, vous le verrez peut-être réveillé...

- Vraiment ? Je n'ai encore jamais vu ses yeux assez longtemps...

- Garder les yeux ouverts lui demande des efforts, mais il les avait encore il y a deux minutes...

Je souriais, passais par le sas pour me désinfecter les mains et passer des sur-chaussures, et entrais dans la petite pièce. Une autre infirmière était autour du berceau et parlait.

- Oui... Tu vas bien grandir tu vas voir...

Je reconnaissais cette infirmière blonde qui semblait si douce avec les enfants. Elle aime incontestablement son métier.

- Bonjour Sally !

- Bonjour Edward... Regarde Evan, ton papa est là...

_" Ton papa". Ton foutu papa par mensonge. _Je m'approchais et le joli bébé tout fin, toute petite crevette, avait encore les yeux ouverts. Il semblait très faible, et ses yeux se refermaient lentement. _Il est chou... _

- Je vous laisse la place, Edward...

- Merci Sally...

Je passais mes mains au travers des deux trous de la couveuse, et effleurais la peau du bébé.

- Salut toi... Salut bébé... Content de te voir réveillé, p'tit flemmard...

Je souriais en voyant ce petit bonhomme fermer les yeux.

- Est-ce qu'il a pris du poids ?

- On doit le peser dans quelques minutes justement...

- Super ! J'pourrais le prendre dans mes bras un peu ?

- On espérait justement vous voir pour faire un peau à peau, ça lui fera du bien...

- Avec plaisir !

- Si vous n'étiez pas venus, on aurait demandé à la maman mais elle n'a pas l'air prête...

Elle ouvrait la couveuse et extirpait le petit.

- Est-ce qu'elle l'a vu ?

- J'ai été lui demander si elle voulait que je la descende le voir, elle n'a rien répondu...

Je soupirais et l'accompagnais à la pesée. Elle l'installait et le bébé était étrangement calme.

- 1kg266...

_66 grs en plus... On pourrait presque le traiter de morfale, putain ! _

- C'est bien ?

- Il prend du poids, c'est toujours bien !

Je souriais et elle l'emmenait pour une petite mesure.

- Un petit peu plus de trente-huit centimètres... Il n'a presque pas grandi...

- Et c'est bien aussi ?

Elle me souriait.

- Soyez patient...

- Ouais... Pardon...

- Venez, suivez-moi... Vous allez vous installer dans ce fauteuil là, et déboutonner votre chemise...

_Si elle veut coucher avec moi, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Même si elle a des nibards assez... non ! Merde ! Putain ! Je suis censé être avec "mon fils" ! _Elle se retournait, me laissant le loisir de déboutonner mon vêtement et je m'asseyais.

- Voilà... Vous allez le placer contre votre torse, et l'y garder un petit moment... Parlez-lui, il entendra votre voix...

Elle me le déposa contre moi et je le calais contre mon torse, sentant son tout petit coeur battre. Les yeux clos, il dormait comme si tout était normal... Un bras sous ses fesses, l'autre contre sa nuque, je le tenais, et sentais la chaleur se répandre sur ma peau.

- Salut Evan... Alors p'tit glouton, on a pris 66 grammes ? C'est génial ça ! Continue comme ça et on va te foutre au régime...

Sally eut un petit rire et je caressais le dos du bébé, embrassant son front. Il a la peau d'une douceur incomparable. Je n'avais encore jamais frôlé une peau comme ça. Douce et fragile.

- Je vais essayer de faire descendre ta maman, mais elle est un peu triste. J'ignore pourquoi... Je lui ai apporté une fleur, j'espère que ça lui plaira... C'est pas ce que font tous les mecs, non ? T'aurais fait quoi, à ma place ?

Mais je n'obtins évidemment aucune réponse.

_Ben voyons... _

Je remontais une heure plus tard auprès de Bella. Elle était redressée, et en présence de sa mère.

- Bonsoir Edward !

- Bonsoir Renée...

- Où étais-tu ?

- Avec Evan... J'ai fait un peau à peau... Il a pris soixante-six grammes... souriais-je.

- Excellente chose ! J'espère qu'on nous laissera bientôt le voir...

Je me réinstallais sur le matelas, à côté de Bella, et nouais nos doigts ensembles.

- Tu devrais descendre le voir avec moi... Il a ouvert ses yeux tout à l'heure...

Bella appuyait sa tête contre mon épaule.

Une réaction.

_Youpi ! _

- Maman... Tu peux sortir ?

_Wow, mais elle parle Bella ? Amenlelluia ! _

Renée se levait de son siège et l'embrassait.

- Bien sûr... Je reviens tout à l'heure...

Je me redressais légèrement.

- Tu vas bien, Bella ?

Elle se rappuyait contre moi.

- Je me sens si vide...

- C'est normal tout ça...

Je passais mon bras autour de son épaule.

- Mais tu vas t'y faire ! C'est juré ! Evan est adorable...

- J'ai foutu ma vie en l'air...

- Mais non allez ! T'es pas toute seule... Tant que tu ne t'enfermes pas dans un grand mutisme, on peut tous t'aider... La famille, les médecins... Tous...

Elle opinait, et perdait son regard dans le vague.

- Merci pour la rose...

- De rien...

Elle redressait sa tête vers moi.

- Embrasse-moi...

Je posais ma main sur sa joue. _Je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser avec elle... Tout me semble... embrouillé ! Un coup elle est muette et cinq minutes après elle veut que je l'embrasse... _

- Tu es ce qu'il me reste de normalité Edward... S'il te plaît... Embrasse-moi...

_Comment foutrement y résister ? _Je me penchais et déposais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Doucement, je goûtais à sa bouche et ses bras passèrent autour de ma nuque. Notre baiser s'enflammait, et je me sentais comme brûlé, attiré par ce petit bout de nana.

_J'ai parfois l'impression que le terme de compromis sentimental est dépassé... _

Nous fumes interrompus par Sally, qui entrait dans la pièce.

- Bonjour Miss Swan... Pardon... Je dérange ?

- Non... Entrez...

Elle refermait la porte derrière elle.

- Je voulais vous demander si vous souhaitiez mettre un doudou avec vos odeurs dans la couveuse du petit Evan ?

Je regardais Bella.

- Vous pensez que ça peut être utile ?

- Il aura votre odeur, ça lui fera un repère...

- Ouais... J'veux bien le faire... Un tissu ou un doudou ?

- Oui... Est-ce que la maman souhaite le faire ?

Bella me regardait, craintive.

- Je...

Sally s'avançait.

- Je vous ai pris votre fils en photo... Regardez-le... Familiarisez-vous avec lui... Nous lui donnons son premier bain ce soir, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez descendre y assister...

Bella grimaçait et j'attrapais les photos de ce petit bébé en couche dans sa couveuse.

- Je vous laisse y réfléchir...

Elle quitta la chambre, nous laissant seuls. Je faisais tourner les photos.

- Regarde, il est trop mignon...

Bella observait les clichés comme si on lui montrait la photo d'un lointain petit cousin.

- J'ai fait un peau à peau avec lui... c'était cool... Je lui ai parlé... Tu vas descendre pour le bain ?

- Je ne sais pas... je...

Elle fermait les yeux. Je posais les photos sur la tablette à côté d'elle et m'appuyais contre l'oreiller.

- Bella... C'est ton fils... Faut que tu réagisses...

Elle se pinça l'arête du nez.

- Oui, mais il t'a, toi ! C'est suffisant !

_Quoi ? Putain..._

Je me redressais.

- Bella, tu peux pas m'embarquer avec ce gosse et me lâcher avec lui, ok ?

- C'est toi qui t'es déclaré père, j'te signale !

- J'te trouve assez égoïste là... J'ai fait ça pour que tu sois tranquille ! Mais c'est ton bébé ! J'sais même pas d'où il sort, sincèrement ! T'as déboulé chez moi en pleurant en me disant que tu étais enceinte, j'ai menti oui, certes, mais ça ne te donne pas l'autorisation de me flanquer ton fils et de me laisser avec lui ! T'es sa mère, bordel ! Moi j'ai pas de paire de seins ! J'suis pas sa mère ! Il a besoin de toi !

Je savais que ce n'était pas la méthode à suivre, mais flûte ! Elle a besoin de réagir, là !

Elle se tournait, dos à moi, et se braquait.

- Ca sert foutrement à rien d'avoir cette attitude !

- J'te demande pas d'assumer... T'as qu'à partir si on t'emmerde...

- Hey ! Bella ! Tu me fais quoi, là ?

Je la forçais à se tourner vers moi. _J'veux bien être cool, mais y a des limites ! _

- J'partirais pas ! C'est de ton fils et de toi qu'il s'agit... ça me suffirait pour décider de galérer des années ! Tu comprends pas ? J'suis prêt à tout pour t'aider, à tout pour toi, mais j'peux rien faire si t'y mets aucune volonté, si tu préfères rester léthargique et te morfondre sur ton cas... T'es entourée de professionnels qui s'occupent de ton petit, un petit magnifique, je suis là, on est tous là pour t'aider, t'écouter... Si tu préfères jouer à la sourde oreille, moi j'peux pas me battre contre un mur. En plus, les murs, ça fait mal...

Je me levais, franchement agacé. J'étais prêt à l'aider de toutes les façons possibles mais elle ne bougeait pas le p'tit orteil.

_J'comprends pas... J'comprends plus... _

- Edward...

- Je vais descendre en bas assister au bain d'Evan... ça me paraît important d'être là avec lui... Je comprends qu'on te l'ait arraché et que t'as pas eu le temps de t'y faire, mais tu l'as porté huit mois, ça suffit pour créer un lien même si ce lien est prématuré... tu me fais sonner si tu changes d'avis et que tu veux venir...

Malgré tout, malgré moi, je me penchais vers elle et embrassais son front.

- J'ai réellement un besoin merdique que tu changes d'avis au sujet de ton fils, Bella... J'ai foutrement besoin de toi, moi aussi...

_Parce que je suis aussi devenu papa. Et je n'ai que dix-huit ans ! _

**..**

En bas, Sally me jetait un regard désolé en me voyant arriver seul.

- On va s'occuper de l'aider à se familiariser avec son bébé... Vous savez, il lui a été arraché et elle n'a pas pu le voir... Cette grossesse n'était pas désirée, alors...

Je l'observais attraper Evan et l'emmener dans la petite salle d'hygiène. Une minuscule baignoire était prête, avec de l'eau chaude. Elle retirait la couche du petit, nettoyait les selles présentes et le trempait. Je la regardais faire, n'ayant pas reçu l'autorisation de le baigner moi-même.

_J'espère que ta maman changera d'avis, petit mec... sincèrement... Tu mérites pas d'être tout seul..._

Le bébé chougnait légèrement, probablement étonné de la sensation. Il était là, dans l'eau, soutenu par Sally.

- Je ne suis pas le père, avouais-je sans détour.

Elle me regarda une seconde, puis reportait son attention sur le bébé.

- Ca ne me regarde pas...

- Je ne suis pas le père, et je ne sais pas qui c'est... Je vais élever ce bébé comme s'il était le mien, je vais l'élever pour elle...

- Votre amie a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir...

Je soupirais.

- J'sais pas comment faire pour l'aider à accepter Evan...

- Ce n'est pas simple... Elle a besoin d'une aide psychologique... Avez-vous une idée de l'identité du père ?

- Aucune...

- Elle aurait dû vous le dire...

- Elle dit qu'elle a peur de me le révéler... Que ça n'ira pas... Que ça ne me plaira pas...

Sally m'adressait un regard compatissant et préparait une sorte de savon pour nettoyer Evan.

- Les choses se résoudront d'elles-mêmes, Edward... Tôt ou tard, vous saurez... Pardonnez mon indiscrétion mais... êtes-vous en couple avec Miss Swan ?

Je haussais les épaules.

- C'est bizarre... C'est ma meilleure amie mais on s'embrasse... enfin... on a déjà eu des relations...

_Ca ne me paraissait pas bizarre de parler de ça avec Sally... C'était comme me soulager d'un secret trop lourd à porter._

- Vous êtes en droit de savoir certaines choses, alors... Mais je crois que pour l'instant, Evan a besoin de paix autour de lui pour bien s'épanouir... Les tourments de ses parents ne l'aideront pas...

- Je devrais m'excuser, vous pensez ? Je l'ai un peu "bousculée" tout à l'heure...

- Vous lui avez sûrement fait du bien, même si elle a eu mal sur le coup... Vous pouvez peut-être vous excuser, mais essayez quand même de défendre vos intérêts... Combien de temps pensez-vous tenir en vivant cette situation ? Sincèrement ?

Elle sortait Evan du bain et l'entourait dans une serviette épaisse et chaude. Elle l'essuya, lui remit une couche propre et le réinstallait dans sa couveuse.

_Oui, c'est vrai... Combien de temps vais-je tenir ?_

Il était presque vingt heures quand je quittais le service de néonatalogie. Après une longue hésitation, je décidais malgré tout d'aller dire au-revoir à Bella.

Je la trouvais seule dans sa chambre, à regarder les photos de son fils.

- Salut...

Elle se dépêcha de les cacher à mon regard, comme une voleuse.

- Je venais te dire que je m'en vais... Je repasserais demain pour voir le bébé...

- D'accord...

Je m'approchais un peu. Elle ne semblait pas en colère.

- Passe une bonne nuit, alors...

- Ok...

Je me grattais la tête.

- Bella... J'suis désolé pour tout à l'heure... J'crois que j'me suis un peu emballé, alors...

Elle soupira et sortit les photos de sa cachette.

- Emmène-moi le voir...

Je relevais la tête. _Quoi ?_

- Hein ?

- J'te promets pas de me sentir maman à 60% en le voyant, mais je veux bien essayer d'aller le voir...

_Je vais devenir chèvre._

- T'es sûre de toi ?

Elle bascula sa tête sur le côté dans un petit mouvement.

- Je veux bien essayer...

- Ok... Hmm... Je vais aller voir si on peut t'amener un fauteuil roulant pour y descendre...

- Merci...

Je sortais, et interpellais une infirmière. Dix minutes plus tard, elle m'aidait à installer Bella sur le fauteuil.

- Voilà... Mais le service néonatalogie va bientôt fermer ses portes...

- Vous inquiétez pas...

J'accompagnais Bella dans un silence de plomb jusqu'au service. Sally en sortait.

- Oh... J'allais fermer la porte...

Elle regardait Bella.

- On vient voir Evan...

- Je pense que je peux fermer un peu plus tard, alors...

- Merci Sally...

J'avançais dans la salle.

- Vous pouvez marcher, Miss Swan ?

- Je crois, oui...

Je l'aidais à se mettre debout. Elle fit quelques pas, grimaçante. Puis, on arrivait auprès d'Evan, qui dormait paisiblement. Je soutenais toujours Bella, qui semblait intimidée à la vue de ce bébé.

Je passais ma main gauche dans le trou, laissant la droite pour mon amie. Mais elle ne bougeait pas, fixant le bébé.

- C'est ton fils... Notre fils...

Je touchais l'avant-bras du bébé.

- Il est très petit et très mince mais il prend du poids et c'est très important...

Je continuais de le toucher, mon bras droit autour de Bella. _Mon dieu, faites qu'elle prenne conscience que c'est son fils ici... _

- J'espère que tu pourras le voir les yeux ouverts... Il m'a l'air d'être une future flèche... Il a la peau très douce, c'est marrant d'ailleurs...

Elle me regardait, silencieuse. Comme si elle voulait que je lui parle encore de lui.

- Il a pris son bain tout à l'heure... Il a chouiné, comme tous les gamins... Ca n'a pas été très long : trempette, savon, trempette, serviette, dodo... Bon programme ! Je n'ai pas été autorisé à le baigner mais je pense que ça se fera très prochainement... J'ai hâte ! Ca m'a l'air d'être un sacré môme...

Je la vis alors passer doucement sa main dans le trou vide, et elle posa le bout de ses doigts sur le matelas, à quelques centimètres de la jambe droite de son fils.

- Tu sens comme il y fait bon ? C'est pour lui donner un endroit chaud comme à l'intérieur de ton ventre... En fait c'est comme s'il était toujours en toi, mais que tu pouvais le voir tous les jours... Beaucoup de mamans voudraient voir leur bébé évoluer tous les jours... C'est un mal pour un bien...

Je regardais ses doigts qui étaient agités de petits mouvements.

- On va lui mettre un doudou, comme ça il reconnaîtra nos odeurs... Je vais essayer de trouver un bout de tissu éponge et je vais dormir avec cette nuit, comme ça il aura toutes les odeurs : surtout la transpiration ! Faut lui apprendre que le monde peut schlinguer parfois...

Elle eut un léger sourire.

- Tu peux le toucher si tu veux, tu sais ? Il ne mord pas encore...

_J'avais presque l'impression d'avoir porté Evan et que Bella était une étrangère à cette nouvelle vie. _

Je la vis pourtant timidement poser son index, et seulement son index, sur le genou du bébé.

- Il est mou...

- Oui... Un vrai chewing gum...

Son doigt, qu'elle avait retiré sous la surprise, retrouvait sa place.

- Tu vois ? C'est bien pour lui d'être là... Il est au chaud, il va bien grandir... Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il te ressemble ou pas...

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Est-ce bien important ?

J'embrassais sa tempe, mon bras toujours autour d'elle.

- Non... Ca n'a aucune espèce d'importance.

_En fait, ce soir, avec elle devant son bébé, les origines d'Evan n'avaient aucune importance. _Et je m'en fichais royalement.

Au fil des minutes, elle déplaçait ses doigts le long de sa jambe pour arriver à son pied. Elle posa trois doigts sous la plante, et ça correspondait à la taille de son pied.

- Il est tellement minuscule...

- Ouais... Mais il va grandir...

Elle déglutissait et reposait le pied de son fils, imperturbable. Puis, elle remonta jusqu'à sa main, que je lui passais avec ma main gauche. Elle regarda cette petite paume dans la sienne.

- C'était à la fête que tu avais donné pour fêter les vacances, quand tes parents étaient absents...

Mon ventre se nouait.

_Alors, c'est l'heure des grandes révélations ? _Mon coeur se serrait.

- J'avais trop bu, et tu sais que l'alcool ne me réussit pas...

J'opinais, sans rien dire. Je me rappelais de cette soirée, et il est vrai que nous avions tous beaucoup bu, profitant de notre "liberté" d'un soir.

- C'était... je savais plus ce que je faisais... Je me sentais... bien... Je ne voulais pas avec... je te jure que je ne voulais pas mais... J'étais consentante... Je savais que c'était mal mais... je voulais... il... c'était...

Mais la porte du service s'ouvrit, interrompant le discours de mon amie.

_MERDE PUTAIN MAIS MERDE ! SALLY ! T'ES VIREE ! _

- Je suis désolée de vous interrompre, mais je dois vous demander de partir... Vous pourrez revenir demain dès la première heure...

Bella retirait sa main de la couveuse et j'en fis de même.

_MERDE ! Je déteste cette nana ! _

Bella avait piqué à vif ma curiosité. C'était donc à cette soirée. Cette fameuse soirée où on a tous beaucoup picolé. Je remontais Bella à sa chambre et l'aidais à se réinstaller dans son lit.

- Tu devrais rentrer...

- Ouais... Esmé va m'attendre...

Je me penchais et embrassais son front.

- Merci d'être venu avec moi, Edward...

- Je t'en prie...

Elle m'attira contre elle et nous échangeâmes un petit baiser.

- On pourra retourner le voir demain... Je viendrais après le lycée te voir...

- Je ne pourrais pas descendre sans toi...

Je souriais et la serrais contre moi, le coeur un peu amer, avant de rentrer et de m'effondrer sur mon lit, plus frustré que jamais.

**..**

Le lendemain au lycée, alors que les chuchotements allaient bon train sur moi et que les profs ne manquaient pas de m'accoster pour me demander des nouvelles ou des photos du bébé, je retrouvais Jasper devant sa salle de biologie. Il avait pris à 10h ce matin, et je ne l'avais pas vu. Je l'attrapais à la sortie de son cours.

- Jazz !

- Ouais ?

- T'avais pas trop picolé toi à la soirée qu'on a fait chez moi pour les vacances, tu te rappelles ?

- Pour sûr ! T'avais commencé un super strip-tease, j'aurais été gay j'aurais bandé comme un âne et...

- Ouais, j'te parle pas de ça... Suis-moi...

Je l'entraînais vers le terrain de basket, et sortais une feuille vierge et un stylo.

- Faut qu'on fasse la liste de tous les mecs qui y étaient... C'est pendant cette soirée que Bella a couché avec ce connard, et j'veux savoir...

Il me fixait.

- Attends mec... T'emballes pas...

- Jasper, je vais élever ce bébé ! J'ai le droit de savoir à qui il appartient, non ?

Il me regardait, réfléchissant. _Jasper qui réfléchit, c'est toujours un gros chantier ! _

- Edward, on était au moins quarante à cette soirée, dont la moitié de mecs...

- Et alors ? Putain, j'veux savoir...

- Bon ok...

Pendant tout le temps de la pause, en réfléchissant bien et en observant les mecs qui défilaient, on parvint à trouver une liste d'une vingtaine de noms masculins. _Tous des connards potentiels ! _

**1 = Edward**

**2 = Jasper**

**3 = Seth**

**4 = Mike**

**5 = Paul**

**6 = Diego**

**7 = Emmett**

**8 = Jacob**

**9 = Embry**

**10 = Quil**

**11 = Benjamin**

**12 = Julian**

**13 = Fred**

**14 = Billy**

**15 = James**

**16 = Laurent**

**17 = Demetri**

**18 = Harry**

**19 = Jared**

**20 = Joham**

**21 = Nahuel**

**22 = Tyler**

Vingt-deux connards, enfin vingt et un sans moi, que je devais départager pour savoir lequel allait prendre la raclée de sa vie, pour avoir osé toucher Bella, et coucher avec elle.


	16. Chapter 16 : Confidence pour confidence

**Salut Fanfiction world !**

**ET BONNE ANNEE ! Je suis très très heureuse de vous présenter une mise à jour pour quatre de mes fics. Je ne suis pas peu fière d'avoir écrit quatre chapitres en deux jours et demi (**cerveau qui brûle!**). **

**C'est une sorte de cadeau, pour vous remercier de m'avoir permis d'écrire pour vous une année supplémentaire ! C'est une expérience awesomesauce pour moi, et je suis très reconnaissante de votre présence dans cette aventure ! **

**Je vous remercie pour vos messages sur le chapitre précédent, toujours plus nombreux ! Vous êtes géniales ! Je poste sans avoir été corrigée (**j'ai pas été assez rapide pour l'envoyer à ma bêta!**) donc désolée si vous croisez des fautes inopinées ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture,**

**une très bonne année.  
>Soyez heureuses, buvez (<strong>avec modération et avec prudencesi vous devez prendre la route!**) à la gratitude d'être en vie, et de vivre une nouvelle année. Faisons en sorte qu'en dépit des crises, des débats politiques qui nous séparent, d'être unis ! **

**Rock on ! **

**Tiftouff19.**

**-o-o-o-**

_**Chapitre 16 : Confidence pour confidence**_

**~ Point de vue d'Edward ~ **

Au lycée, on continuait de chuchoter sur mon passage, mais je m'en fichais un peu en fait. Nous attendions que notre prof de bio finisse d'installer le matériel et cette cruche de Jessica, parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autres mots, marmonnait dans l'oreille d'Angela qui me regardait d'un air compatissant.

- Il paraît que le bébé a une malformation... Tu te rends compte Angie ?

- Jess... arrête... murmura-t-elle.

- S'il tient de sa mère, il aura forcément un tas de malformations...

_Espèce de stupide blonde au cerveau primitif ! _

- J'te conseille de la boucler, Stanley ! grondais-je.

Mr Banner se tournait vers nous.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Edward Cullen m'insulte, monsieur !

- Non mais t'es gonflée, c'est toi qui insulte Bella et Evan ! T'es vraiment qu'une conne écervelée et...

- Hé hé ! On se calme... Monsieur Cullen, miss Stanley ! Allez régler votre différent chez le directeur !

Je me levais de ma place, blasé. Eric, en tant que délégué, nous accompagnait.

- Je comprends pas comment t'as pu la sauter, s'insurgeait Jessica.

- J'te conseille de te taire, MAINTENANT !

Yorkie, qui faisait profil bas, nous amena jusqu'aux bureaux de l'administration.

Le dirlo nous fit entrer.

- Et bien... Monsieur Cullen, Miss Stanley... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Edward m'a insultée ! Il m'a traîtée de "conne écervelée"...

Tout ce que je pus faire, c'est rire. _Ah non mais celle-là, hein ! _

- Monsieur Cullen... Ca ne vous ressemble pas de perturber un cours et d'insulter vos camarades...

- Insulter Bella et insulter mon fils, c'est pas une raison suffisante ?

Le proviseur soupirait et s'appuyait contre son dossier.

- Bien que je comprenne votre position, je vous conseillerais de prendre sur vous même si c'est dur. Le silence est le meilleur des mépris que je connaisse...

- Bien m'sieur...

_Avec ce genre de filles, faut jamais rester silencieux ! _

- Quant à vous miss Stanley, je me suis toujours demandé comment vous avez fait pour ne pas écrire dans le journal du lycée une rubrique "potins". Avec votre langue bien pendue, vous auriez rencontré un vif succès !

J'applaudissais le directeur mentalement.

- Pas de sanction pour cette fois-ci, mais si j'ai échos que de tels propos se sont reproduits, vous serez collés pendant un mois !

- Oui monsieur...

- Retournez en classe ! Et vous présenterez vos excuses à votre professeur !

Je quittais rapidement le bureau étroit, Jessica sur les talons.

- Petit élève parfait... marmonna-t-elle avant de me bousculer pour rentrer dans la salle de cours.

_Pauvre truffe ! _

J'étais plus ou moins habitué à ça, maintenant que l'annonce de l'accouchement de Bella s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Certains venaient me voir, me donnant des conseils. Des personnes auxquelles je n'avais jamais parlé auparavant. C'est fou comme les gens se mêlent de tout, sous prétexte qu'ils sont dans votre entourage d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Comme le père d'Angela. J'avais eu le malheur de le croiser dans la rue, hier.

_- " Edward ! Vous savez, si vous voulez mettre ce petit en adoption, il n'est pas trop tard et..._

_- Mêlez-vous de vos oignons !"_

Je sais, je deviens insolent. Esmé serait pas contente !

Je me garais devant la maternité, comme tous les jours depuis l'arrivée d'Evan. Il continuait de bien évoluer, et surtout de prendre du poids. Les infirmières espéraient qu'il dépasse 1kg400 demain. Quant à Bella, nous continuions d'aller voir Evan ensemble, mais les gestes envers lui étaient encore bien minces. Elle se contentait de mettre sa main dans la couveuse, parfois de le toucher, mais ça s'arrêtait là. J'avais toujours fait les peau à peau à chaque fois que j'étais ici, et le reste du temps elle ne voulait pas le faire. Elle disait qu'elle ne saurait pas faire. _Une excuse à la con, mais bon..._

J'entrais dans la chambre de Bella, avec une nouvelle fleur. Une fleur chaque jour pour qu'elle soit heureuse ici.

- Hé ! Salut...

C'est le week-end, et heureusement.

- Salut toi...

Je me penchais et lui donnais sa fleur.

- Tiens...

- Merci... Tu peux la mettre dans le vase ?

- Bien sûr !

Je m'exécutais, posais mon blouson et revenais vers elle.

- Alors... Ca va aujourd'hui ?

Elle opinait. Elle semblait en meilleure forme.

- Et le lycée ?

- J'suis allé dans le bureau avec Jessica... Elle a raconté des conneries sur Evan, ça m'a agacé...

- Oh... Je vois...

Je m'allongeais près d'elle.

- Mais bon, ça fait rien ! Le dirlo l'a renvoyée paître, c'était comique !

Elle s'allongeait à mon niveau et posait sa main sur ma joue.

- Tu as l'air si fatigué... souffla-t-elle.

Je fermais les yeux.

- Un peu...

- Tu n'as pas arrêté de faire des aller-retours entre l'école, chez toi et ici...

Son pouce balayait la peau de mon visage.

- Où sont tes parents ?

- Renée est à la maison, et Charlie au travail... Ils sont venus ce matin mais comme ils n'ont pas encore pu voir Evan, ils sont repartis...

_Elle est un peu toute seule là, en fait. _

- Ok...

Elle continuait de me caresser avec douceur du bout des doigts.

- J'ai hâte de sortir d'ici...

- L'infirmière t'a bien dit que normalement lundi c'était bon ?

- Oui... Mais j'en ai marre d'être là...

- Ouais, mais c'est une sécurité je suppose... T'as eu un accouchement un peu dur...

Elle soupirait.

- Quand je serai dehors, tu voudras bien dormir à la maison avec moi ?

Je rouvrais les yeux.

- Avec ton père dans les parages ?

- Il va assurer deux surveillances de nuit... Il ne sera pas là...

- Ca m'évitera de me faire dézinguer...

Je souriais et Bella s'approchait, nos nez se frôlant.

- J'ai tellement besoin d'être avec toi... D'avoir un de ces moments à deux...

- On peut en avoir un, maintenant...

Sans qu'on ne se concerte, nos lèvres se retrouvaient. Ses doigts se nichaient dans mes cheveux et ma main se posait sur sa nuque. Bientôt, nos langues se rencontraient lentes et sensuelles, et je m'emballais, mon coeur s'accélérant et un désir fou m'écrasait. Je devenais dur, mais ne pouvais la toucher. Elle vient d'accoucher.

D'un connard qui l'a touché !

Je me reculais, un goût un peu amer dans la bouche.

- Ca va, Edward ?

J'acquiesçais. J'ai juré de rester près d'elle.

- Oui...

Nos doigts s'entrelaçaient.

- J'ai peur, des fois... avouais-je.

Car oui, c'est une forme de peur.

- Explique-moi...

- De... De voir à quel point on peut s'assembler si naturellement...

- Et... c'est mauvais, selon toi ?

Je me redressais sur mon coude.

- Non... Pas mauvais... Seulement bizarre... Apprivoiser cette nouvelle partie entre nous...

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire... Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

_Arrêter quoi ? Tout ce qui naît entre nous ?_

- Bordel, non... Jamais, Bella...

Je me penchais à nouveau pour l'embrasser plus franchement sur la bouche. Nous fumes interrompus par Sally.

_Décidément, elle... Elle la frise la correctionnelle ! _

- Bonjour... Désolée de vous déranger... Vous pouvez descendre voir Evan si vous voulez, et le prendre dans vos bras...

Je me levais presque immédiatement.

- J'arrive... Tu viens Bella ?

Elle acceptait, et nous arrivâmes en bas ensemble. Sally nous avait précédé. Elle ouvrit la couveuse et tenait déjà Evan dans ses bras.

- Et voilà bébé, ta maman est là, et aussi ton papa...

Je m'avançais.

- Salut toi ! Hey... T'as encore grossi ! Moi j'dis au régime bébé !

Je riais de voir ses petits yeux s'ouvrir et se refermer.

- Je peux le prendre ?

- On va faire un peau à peau...

Dans la couveuse, il y avait le doudou que j'avais amené pour Evan. Je m'installais sur le fauteuil et déboutonnais ma chemise. Bella nous observait.

- Oh... J'prends mes aises... Tu veux le faire, Bella ?

Elle se reculait, en faisant "non" de la tête, assez vivement.

- Non... j'peux pas faire ça, j'peux...

- Ok... C'est pas grave Bella... t'inquiète pas...

L'infirmière me donnait Evan, et je le positionnais contre moi. J'adore ces moments, c'est juste génial.

Sally s'approchait de Bella.

- Votre bébé a besoin de vous, vous savez...

Bella semblait impressionnée, effrayée. C'est la première fois qu'elle le voit sorti de sa couveuse. Ca peut peut-être influencer sa réaction...

- Isabella... Vous devez tenter de vous approcher de lui... Il a un papa très fort, mais il a aussi une maman très forte ! Ne vous laissez pas submerger par l'angoisse...

Je vis Bella vasciller, rattrapée par l'infirmière. Merde.

- Bella !

- Isabella ! Vous allez bien ?

- Ca va... J'ai juste... c'est rien...

Sally la fit asseoir, pour prendre sa tension. Elle l'examina et ne trouva aucune raison à ce malaise.

- C'est peut-être simplement l'angoisse... Il faut vous calmer, Bella... Respirez... Tout se passe bien ! Tout ira bien avec votre fils...

Bella nous observait timidement. Je gardais Evan contre moi, dont le petit coeur battait.

- Regarde comme il est tout tranquille, Bella...

- Oui...

Il était posé, et ne bougeait pas comme s'il sentait que c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Mieux, Evan se rendormait tranquillement.

- Tu vois... Tout va bien, regarde...

Elle me fixait, les yeux rivés sur son fils.

_Je ne sais pas comment on va arriver à ce que tout aille bien d'ici qu'Evan quitte l'hôpital... Ca ne va pas être simple... _

Au bout d'une heure, je reposais Evan dans sa couveuse, et l'embrassais avant que Sally ne referme le dessus. Je me reboutonnais, et Bella avançait vers moi et se jetait dans mes bras, me serrant fort.

- Hey... Bells... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Comment on va faire, Edward ?

Sally m'adressait un regard compatissant et quittait l'espace pour nous laisser seuls.

- Ca ira Bella... ça va prendre du temps mais tu sais qu'on y arrivera...

- J'ai peur de quand on sera seuls tous les deux...

- Je serai là, t'as pas à t'en faire...

- Comment tu fais ? Pour être avec lui et... être comme ça...

- J'me force... C'est pas mon fils mais c'est le tien, et ça me suffit...

Elle soupirait.

- Aide-moi... J'veux pas qu'il souffre mais j'suis pas sûre de savoir...

J'embrassais son front.

- Ok... On va appeler Sally, lui demander si elle peut nous le sortir, et tu vas le prendre dans tes bras...

Ses yeux implorants me faisaient flancher, mais je ne cèderai pas !

Ce bébé doit avoir une mère !

Et cette mère, c'est Bella !

Je sortais, interpellais Sally et lui expliquais. Elle accepta de sortir Evan, pour une dizaine de minutes.

- Installez-vous dans le fauteuil... Mettez-vous à l'aise...

La main de Bella tremblait et cherchait la mienne. Je m'approchais d'elle, et prenais place sur le fauteuil, attirant Bella sur mes genoux.

- On est deux, ne l'oublie pas !

Elle opinait. Sally la guidait pour positionner ses bras, et je joignais les miens aux siens. Puis, l'infirmière positionna correctement le petit contre elle.

- Voilà... tout va bien... Regardez...

Bella tremblait comme une feuille, et le tableau de ma meilleure amie tenant son fils me fit exulter de plaisir.

_Un énorme pas ! Enorme ! _

Je souriais et le bébé ouvrit ses yeux, comme s'il sentait qu'il découvrait un nouveau visage plus qu'important : celui de sa maman.

- J'te présente ta maman, Evan...

Mes bras autour de ceux de Bella, nous étions deux à tenir solidement cet enfant. Je remarquais alors que Bella pleurait silencieusement, et que le bébé avait les yeux rivés sur elle. _Le tableau est magnifique... Je n'y peux rien. Magnifique. _

- Regarde Edward... Il est mignon...

- Oui... Tu vois... Très mignon, très très beau... Il te ressemble un peu...

Elle souriait, un peu stoïque.

- On dirait qu'il te regarde pour mémoriser ton visage...

Sally nous souriait.

- C'est ce qu'il fait... Il mémorise votre visage...

- Est-ce qu'il me reconnaît ?

- Il a entendu votre voix durant neuf mois, et à la naissance un enfant peut reconnaître l'odeur du lait de sa mère, ainsi que l'odeur de ses aisselles... C'est étonnant je sais... Il vous reconnaît forcément...

Bella reportait son attention sur son fils.

Sally quittait la salle quelques instants, nous laissant avec Evan.

- J'ai peur de le faire tomber...

- Non... T'en fais pas... Il ne risque rien calé entre son père et sa mère...

Bella relevait son visage vers moi, son visage voilé d'une émotion que j'ignorais. Elle m'embrassa doucement, lentement, et à cet instant, j'aimais cette unité, j'aimais cette vie avec ce bébé, même si ce n'est pas le mien...

**::..**

Nous avions fait un grand pas ce jour-là, et désormais Bella prenait Evan dans ses bras une fois sur deux, mais toujours en ma compagnie. Aller à l'hôpital la voir lui permettait d'avancer dans sa relation avec son enfant, même s'il y avait encore du chemin à faire.

Jasper dormait à la maison, comme bien souvent. Alice était dans sa chambre comme Esmé était dans la sienne, et Carlisle regardait le journal télévisé. Dans la cuisine, je sortais la liste concernant l'éventuel père d'Evan.

J'attrapais mon stylo, sous le regard de Jazz.

- Alors...

Il éclata de rire.

- Te manque plus que l'imper et on dirait Colombo !

- Tais-toi et aide-moi plutôt...

- Ok... Déjà, tu peux rayer ton prénom et le mien...

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que t'es pas le père ?

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne le suis pas : j'ai été l'un des seuls à pas picoler et je suis fidèle à ta soeur... En plus, Alice a passé sa soirée aux chiottes à vomir... J'pouvais pas être au four et au moulin.

_Ouais... Et franchement ça m'aurait emmerdé que ce soit lui._

- Cool... Tu vas échapper au cassage de gueule en règle...

- Sympa, mec ! Bon sinon, on a qui d'autre... Est-ce qu'il a des ressemblances frappantes ?

- Il n'est pas mat de peau, on peut en déduire que Jake et les autres n'y sont pour rien... Même Nahuel...

Je rayais donc Jacob, Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil, Harry, Billy, Nahuel et Jared. Neuf en moins. Onze avec nous.

- J'pense que tu peux dégager Julian et Fred, ils sont partis après l'apéro, ils avaient un dîner avec la soeur de Fred...

- Exact.

Il en reste neuf.

**1 = Mike**

**2 = Diego**

**3 = Emmett**

**4 = Benjamin**

**5 = James**

**6 = Laurent**

**7 = Demetri**

**8 = Joham**

**9 = Tyler**

- Comment tu comptes savoir, pour les autres ?

- Aucune idée...

Mais un nom me faisait tiquer. Emmett.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Au fait qu'Emmett soit dans la liste...

- Ouais... Il est avec Rosalie quand même...

- Ben ouais...

L'image de mon frère prenant ma meilleure amie me donna envie de vomir. _Non. Impossible. _

- Raye Emmett...

- Pourquoi ? T'as eu une vision ?

Je regardais mon meilleur ami.

- Putain... Tu imagines sérieusement Emmett baiser Bella ?

Il m'observait, ses yeux gris me sondant avec intensité.

- Sans doute pas...

Il attrapa son stylo et raya le nom de mon frère. _Mon grand-frère. _

A vue de nez, nous ne pouvions plus rayer de noms sans une enquête plus approfondie.

**1 = Mike**

**2 = Diego**

**3 = Benjamin**

**4 = James**

**5 = Laurent**

**6 = Demetri**

**7 = Joham**

**8 = Tyler**

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? On les convoque dans un bureau, une lampe sur la gueule pour leur mettre la pression et on les tabasse chacun leur tour pour savoir la vérité ?

- Tentant... Mais on pourrait avoir des ennuis...

- J'suis d'accord... Il ressemble vraiment à personne, ce gosse ?

- C'est vrai que tu l'as quasiment pas vu... Si, il ressemble à sa mère...

- Evidemment ! C'était trop beau ! En tout cas, rassure-toi Edward, je viendrais t'aider à mettre la raclée à ce connard !

Carlisle fit son apparition dans la cuisine, nous faisant sursauter.

- Qui va se battre avec qui ?

D'un même mouvement, Jasper et moi nous tournions vers lui :

- Personne...

Il nous regardait, comme s'il cherchait à savoir la vérité.

- Et cette liste, c'est quoi ?

- La liste des courses ! s'exclama Jasper.

Mon père arquait un sourcil.

- Vous vous préoccupez des courses, vous maintenant ?

- Toujours papa !

- Mouais... Si vous vous en préoccupez tant que ça, vous accompagnerez Esmé demain...

Il grimpait à l'étage et je me tournais vers Jazz.

- " La liste des courses", hein ? Pfff...

- Tu préférais que je lui dise que c'était la liste des connards à abattre ?

- T'aurais pu trouver un autre truc ! Grâce à toi, on est de corvée supermarché ! Félicitations, andouille !

- Tu pourrais simplement dire merci...

Nous prenions la suite de Carlisle et grimpions en haut. Jasper s'arrêtait à hauteur de la chambre de ma soeur.

- Allez, bonne nuit vieux !

- Ouais, bonne nuit...

Je rentrais dans ma piaule, et froissais le papier de la liste. Même avec simplement huit noms, on ne saura jamais...

**..::..**

**~ Point de vue de Bella ~ **

Sally, qui s'occupait de mon bébé, entrait dans ma chambre.

- Bonjour Miss Swan...

- Bonjour...

Je refermais ma valise. J'étais prête à quitter cet hôpital dès que Renée reviendrait. Elle était descendue signer mes papiers de sortie et j'avais hâte de retrouver ma chambre.

- Je viens vous apporter les dernières nouvelles du service néonat... Votre fils pèse désormais 1kg422 pour quarante centimètres ! Nous sommes très contents de son évolution...

_Il a l'air de reprendre du poil de la bête._

- Vous savez, il serait bien que vous veniez régulièrement le voir malgré votre sortie... Nous avons noté qu'Evan se comporte bien mieux depuis que vous êtes descendue le prendre pour la première fois dans vos bras et...

- J'en suis heureuse...

Je refermais mon sac.

- Miss Swan, nous avons conscience de la situation compliquée que vous traversez, et vous devez savoir que nous proposons une aide psychologique aux mamans qui en ressentent le besoin, peu importe ce qu'elles vivent ou pensent... Il n'y a pas de jugement... Seulement de l'aide...

- Très bien... Mais je vais bien, je vous remercie...

C'est vrai quoi ! J'ai dix-sept ans, je viens d'accoucher d'un enfant que je ne peux voir que dix minutes par jour et qui va grandir dans une situation difficile et embarrassante pour lui. Il sera toujours ce fils que j'ai conçu un soir de beuverie exagérée...

Je m'asseyais sur le lit, une fois Sally sortie.

J'aurais aimé qu'Edward soit là pour ma sortie, mais il a le lycée... Il ne peut décemment pas être là en permanence, il en fait déjà tellement beaucoup... _Et notre relation a tellement changé... _

Il me semble trouver la paix dans ses bras, et uniquement dans ses bras. De ma vie d'avant Evan, il ne me reste que lui. Son regard n'a pas changé, il reste le même : doux, fort. J'ai toujours aimé me blottir contre lui, me serrer dans ses bras. J'avais eu peur qu'il change d'avis sur moi, en me voyant enceinte. Mais il avait encore été là, et était toujours là, merveilleux et magnifique avec Evan.

S'il ne s'était pas proclamé père de cet enfant, j'aurais fait de lui le parrain de mon fils. Edward est quelqu'un de bien, et je vais le détruire.

Je sais qu'il me détestera une fois qu'il connaîtra le nom du père biologique d'Evan. Il me quittera définitivement : il n'y aura plus d'accords, plus de compromis sentimental, plus rien. Et c'est ça que je crains ! Quand je vois Evan, je vois cette promesse d'avenir foutu en l'air. A cause de MA bêtise ! J'en voulais également à Charlie, parce qu'il avait eu raison et que je ne l'avais pas écouté : _" Essaie de ne pas boire pendant votre soirée!"_ m'avait-il dit en me déposant chez les Cullen.

_" - Il n'y aura pas d'alcool, papa ! "_

Ben voyons.

J'avais bu, mais je me rappelle très bien m'être réveillée dans le cirage. M'être vue dans ce lit dans lequel je n'aurais jamais dû être, à côté du père d'Evan. Je n'aurais jamais dû être à ses côtés. Jamais ! Tout le monde va en souffrir, et je sais que je vais perdre Edward lorsqu'il saura. Il a le droit de savoir, et parfois je voudrais tout lui dire. Je ne cesse de penser à ce moment merdique où il l'apprendra, où il voudra me cracher dessus et s'en ira.

Alors je me retrouverai seule avec Evan.

Détestée par le père d'Eva, lorsqu'il saura. Visiblement, il n'en a aucun souvenir, son attitude n'a pas changé. Il est resté le même. Donc il ne se rappelle pas, il avait aussi beaucoup bu ! Mais quand il saura, ça fera éclater des sentiments affreux, et il me haïra, et haïra son fils.

Et Edward.

Je vais sûrement perdre Edward.

Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait de savoir ça, de savoir que je cache la vérité à Edward qui me rend si mal. Ou de savoir que je serai potentiellement mauvaise mère pour Evan. Je ne sais pas encore vraiment pourquoi j'ai accepté de le garder, mais quand Jasper m'a parlé de Maria, quand j'ai vu la façon dont il en parle, je me suis dit que j'aimerais que mon fils parle de moi comme ça plus tard, qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour m'aimer, malgré que je me sois retrouvée au lit avec celui qui n'aurait jamais dû s'y trouver.

Quand je vois Edward, si sincère et entier avec Evan, je sais que j'ai commis la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie. J'aurais dû dire non, dire qu'il n'est pas le père et ne pas le laisser s'impliquer autant. Je sais aussi que c'est à double tranchant. Plus nous sommes intimes de la façon dont nous le sommes, plus la séparation fera mal. _Et j'ai déjà mal... _

Renée fit sa réapparition dans ma chambre.

- C'est bon, tout est prêt, on peut y aller !

- D'accord...

Je soulevais mon sac mais elle se précipitait sur moi.

- Oh non non ! Ne soulève pas de poids !

Je souriais et ma mère soupirait.

- J'aurais aimé voir ton petit avant de partir d'ici...

- Il a encore pris du poids...

- J'ai hâte qu'il sorte...

- Moi aussi...

Revenir ici tous les jours... Pour le voir...

- Maman... Je vais... je vais descendre le voir... deux minutes...

- Oh bien sûr ! Je t'attends à la voiture !

- Merci...

Seule, la tête qui me tournait, je marchais vers le service de néonatalogie. J'arrivais devant ces deux grandes portes, sans Edward derrière moi pour me pousser.

_Il faut que je lui dise au-revoir..._

J'entrais, et découvrais mon bébé allongé dans sa couveuse, les yeux ouverts. Il passait de plus en plus de temps réveillé, et c'était un bon signe je suppose. Je m'approchais doucement, heureuse d'être là sans une tripotée d'infirmières autour de nous. Sans Sally. Elle m'insupporte.

- Salut Evan...

Je passais mes mains dans les deux ouvertures, et touchais son pied et son épaule.

- Je vais sortir d'ici, tu sais...

Il me regardait à travers le plastique transparent.

- Mais on viendra te voir tous les jours... Je vais essayer de venir...

Il avait de petits yeux bleus assez perçants. Je caressais sa peau doucement.

- Faut pas m'en vouloir... Mais j'ai peur... J'ai peur de tout ce qui va arriver... Continue à bien grandir, à être beau... On va revenir très vite...

Il semblait paisible.

- Je vais tout faire pour que ça aille, mais j'te promets pas d'assurer tout le temps... J'ai tellement peur de ne pas te comprendre, de ne pas savoir quoi te donner et quand... Mais on sera avec Edward...

Evan ouvrait et fermait son petit poing, me fixant. Je retirais mes mains et m'agenouillais, pour être à sa hauteur.

- Je vais te dire un secret... Je crois que je l'aime...

Mon coeur battait fort à l'évocation d'Edward. Très fort, terriblement fort. J'aurais voulu contrôler cette sensation, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'y arrivais plus depuis longtemps...

J'appuyais mes lèvres contre la paroi plastique, pour y déposer un petit baiser.

- A demain, Evan...


	17. Chapter 17 : La promesse

**Salut à toutes ! **

**Voilà le chapitre 17 de cette histoire, qui ne manque pas de vous interroger sur l'identité du père d'Evan ! **

**Je vous remercie toutes pour vos messages : lilison-cullen, littlemissbelly, lapiaf8, KristenStewartFans, Elodie pixie B, choubidou. lily, Lydouille, Jacqueline Bonnet, LuneBlanche, cchope, PatiewSnows, doudounord2, xenarielle93, Lily-Rose-Bella, Lenerol, kikinette11, camryn48re, ****bendied**** (**Non, comme je l'ai déjà précisé en entête de chapitre à plusieurs reprises, Edward n'est PAS le père**), Mariefandetwilight, katty-fictions, CaRoOtHePrincess, Dreams-Twilight, coco-des-iles, aussidagility, Imaginaire-de-kiki, lena -lna933-, sarinette60, mmccg, Meliss's, lissa, twilight-poison, bellaeva, LolaMiSweetlove, pounine, Grazie, lagourmande45, Asuna93, SweetyMarie, Rosabella01, chouchoumag, vinie65, Habswifes, Isnoname, Shirley, halay, Dian4a, calimero59, Butterfly971, familykoala, birginie, licou-val, catiuski, liki0da, 7Nina7, lamue12, fan-de-jacob-black, katner, ulkan13, Lapinou63, sue, callie226, Em 81, Lily-pixie, Galswinthe, Tinga Bella, lolall, aude77, Gaelle-51, Pou-pou-pidou, Ronnie32, chanur, Rob-Addict23, Ilonka, ****Eiphose**** (**t'as le droit de pas avoir accroché avec Jardin Secret hein, chacun ses goûts, j'peux pas prétendre plaire à tout le monde...**), crepuscule2512, Cullen's familly, Mamanlily et aelita48.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,**

**prenez soin de vous.  
>Tiftouff19.<strong>

**-x-X-x-**

_**Chapitre 17 : La promesse**_

**~ Point de vue d'Edward ~ **

Je sortais de ma dernière longue heure de cours, d'une longue journée, d'une longue semaine, d'un long...

_Ok, j'me tais... _

Jasper traînait pour ramasser sa trousse et tout remettre dans son sac.

- Dépêche-toi, j'veux rentrer...

- Ah ouais, Bella est sortie de l'hosto, non ?

- Normalement oui... Mais j'voulais quand même passer la voir...

- Ca m'étonnerait que ta soeur ne traîne pas...

- Un de ces quatre, elle va rentrer à pieds celle-là !

- Hé !

Nous quittions la salle de cours.

- C'est de ma copine dont tu parles, quand même !

- C'est d'abord ma soeur !

- Non...

- Bah si mon pote !

- Tu m'énerves Cullen, tu le sais ça ?

- C'est ça le talent... Attends, j'dois m'arrêter au secrétariat récupérer les photocop' pour Bella !

- D'acc...

Je m'arrêtais dans le bureau de la conseillère principale d'éducation. Comme tous les jours, la pile pour Bella était bien prête sur la table, avec le même post-it blanc marqué : Isabella Swan. Je les entassais dans mon sac à dos et quittais le bureau.

- Allez, on trouve Alice et on va chez Bella...

- Pas la peine, elle est là ta copine !

- Quoi ?

Je relevais ma tête et tombais sur Bella, qui était dans l'entrée. Les élèves passaient devant elle, l'observant et commentant sa silhouette. Elle avait le regard baissé.

_Elle est venue au lycée ! Trop cool ! _

Il me semblait que chacun des regards présents se tournait vers moi mais je m'en fichais. Je m'avançais vers elle d'un pas décidé, le sourire aux lèvres. C'est quand même bon de la revoir avec nous !

- Vous attendez quelqu'un, belle inconnue ?

Elle relevait son visage vers moi et je le vis se transformer en un large sourire.

- Edward !

Instinctivement, je la prenais dans mes bras. Elle nicha son nez froid dans mon cou.

- Tu m'as manqué...

- Toi aussi...

J'embrassais sa joue et la reposais sur le sol. Elle grimaçait.

- Je t'ai fait mal ?

- Ca me tire encore...

- Pardon...

- C'est rien...

Elle attrapa ma main et la serra. Très vite, chacun de nos potes vint la saluer : Jacob, Jasper, Seth, Paul, Embry... tous ceux qui estimaient Bella, et ne bavaient pas sur elle. Alice sautilla jusqu'à ma meilleure amie pour l'embrasser.

- Salut !

- Salut Alice...

- Comment va ce bébé ? Il est sorti avec toi ?

- Non... Il est trop petit encore...

Nous quittions l'enceinte du lycée avec les copains, Jasper et ma soeur. Nous marchions tranquillement vers ma voiture.

- Comment t'es venue ?

- En bus... Renée était excitée à l'idée de devoir tout préparer pour Evan que... enfin c'était un vrai tourbillon...

- Je comprends...

_Etre enthousiaste, pour une chose qui lui paraît encore complexe, n'est pas évident._

Je m'arrêtais au niveau de ma bagnole, quand ce toqué de James s'arrêta au niveau de Bella et la bouscula.

- Alors la salope, t'as pondu ton oeuf ?

Et là, je vis rouge. TRES rouge.

- Un problème ?

- Ouais, ta copine est une pute, ça choque mes chastes pensées ! Elle se fait engrosser comme une...

Je le bousculais. Putain, ce type est un enfoiré !

- Tu te crois mieux que les autres, espèce de blond ?

J'entendis Jasper râler, mais je ne fixais que les traits durs de cet idiot.

- Tu te crois plus important parce que tu déboules chez les gens à leur soirée, sans être invité, que tu picoles à vomir partout et que tu passes avec ta moto dans le jardin exprès ? Tu sais que t'es un vrai gros connard, James ?

Il descendit de sa moto.

- Boucle-la, Cullen ! Défends-là ! Ca te ressemble bien de foutre enceinte toutes les nanas qui traînent !

Je le poussais, plus violemment cette fois.

- Frappe-moi ! Vas-y ! T'as rien dans le slip de toute façon !

Mon poing partit. Virulent. Je ne ressentais que l'impact de mes os entrant en contact avec sa mâchoire.

- EDWARD !

Jacob me ceinturait, pour m'éloigner de ce con. _Merde ! Il mériterait que je le coince dans une ruelle pour lui exploser la cervelle..._

- Fils de pute...

Il se redressa et enfourcha sa moto. Il freina devant ma voiture, nous obligeant à nous reculer.

- Tu paieras ça tôt ou tard !

- Quand tu veux, enfoiré !

Il s'éloigna rapidement, faisant vrombir sa moto.

- Edward, ça sert à rien...

- Il se prend pour qui, ce con ?

- Mais c'est un idiot... Il menace mais il ne fait jamais rien de plus...

Bella s'avançait vers moi et posait sa main sur mon torse.

- Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis par ma faute...

- Ouais bah j'vais te dire il peut venir, je l'attends le type !

Embry me tapa dans le dos.

- On sera avec toi !  
>- Merci les gars...<p>

Je remettais ma veste en jeans en place. _On ne bouscule pas ma veste sans châtiment ! _Jasper s'avançait.

- J'aurais juste une suggestion... Arrête d'insulter les blonds, tu es terriblement vexant !

Ce fut plus fort que moi, j'éclatais de rire à la tête déconfite de mon meilleur pote.

**..**

J'avais déposé Alice et Jasper chez lui, et je me garais devant chez mes parents pour prendre des affaires. Mes parents savaient que je voulais passer la nuit chez elle, et vu que techniquement nous avions déjà eu des rapports sexuels, ils ne pouvaient plus s'y opposer : j'ai de bonnes notes, je suis assidu, je suis poli... enfin pas toujours mais ils n'ont pas à tout savoir !

Charlie était de garde au commissariat, ce qui impliquait un problème en moins. Je ne l'avais pas souvent croisé depuis la venue au monde de son petit-fils, et le peu que je l'avais vu il ne m'avait pas adressé un mot. _Ravi de ne pas vous voir, chef ! _Lorsque j'entrais dans la maison, Esmé se jeta sur Bella.

- Bonjour Bella ! Je suis très heureuse de te revoir !

- Moi aussi, Esmé...

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Ca va...

- Tu es sûre ? Oui ? Et ce bébé ? Comment va-t-il ?

- Il va bien... je crois...

Ma mère fit une drôle de tête.

- D'accord... Pourra-t-on le voir bientôt ?

- Pas encore...

- Je vais chercher mes affaires, m'man...

- Ta soeur est chez Jasper ?

- Non, elle révise... soupirais-je.

Esmé fit de gros yeux.

- Edward !

- Je rigole, elle est avec Jazz !

- Cette gamine me rendra folle !

Je grimpais en haut faire un rapide sac. J'entendis les petits pas de Bella sur le palier, et elle me rejoignit dans ma chambre.

- Ca fait du bien d'être ici... D'être sortie...

Je fermais le zip du sac et me tournais vers elle.

- Tu mangeras mieux, sûrement...

Elle me souriait et laissait traîner sa main sur ma couette défaite. Elle s'avançait vers moi.

- Edward...

Elle attrapait mes mains avec douceur, avant de se blottir contre moi.

- Je suis heureuse que tu viennes à la maison...

J'embrassais son front.

- Je suis content que tu sois sorti de cet hosto...

Elle soupirait et fermait les yeux. Je me laissais aller à l'instant, à sa douceur, à ce cocon qu'elle créait autour de nous deux.

_Tout ça, ça me dépasse... j'veux dire... on a franchi un cap et... c'est tellement... perturbant..._

Ses paumes remontaient sur mon torse, et elle releva son regard vers moi. Elle ne parlait pas, mais ses yeux me murmuraient de rester. _J'suis peut-être trop fleur bleue... mais... elle... contre moi... ça me plaît... _Je me penchais et rencontrais ses lèvres douces. Avec tendresse, nos bouches se frôlaient, sans s'écraser. Nos nez se caressaient. Ce n'était pas un baiser langoureux et fougueux. C'était simplement une étreinte. Notre étreinte.

Notre baiser fut échangé du bout des lèvres, et je redressais la tête. Bella était rouge pivoine, et ses paupières battaient vite.

- On va aller chez toi...

- Oui...

J'attrapais mon sac et nous descendions en bas.

- On y va, maman !

- D'accord... Tu rentres quand ?

Je m'avançais jusqu'à la cuisine et l'embrassais sur la joue.

- Je t'appelle...

- D'accord...

J'attrapais la main de Bella et l'entraînais jusqu'à son domicile. La maison était très calme.

- Ta mère n'est pas là ?

- Je ne sais pas... Je suis partie, elle m'agaçait...

Nous entrions dans la cuisine, et trouvions un mot de sa mère.

**Rentre pour le dîner,**

**je m'excuse Bella.  
>Je t'aime, R.<strong>

Bella posait le mot sur la table et attrapait un stylo.

_**Je me repose dans ma chambre,**_

_**Edward restera ce soir et cette nuit.  
>Je t'aime, désolée. B.<strong>_

Elle nouait ses doigts aux miens et m'entraînait dans sa chambre à l'étage, qu'elle avait réinvestie.

- Repos pour tout le monde ?

- Repos pour tout le monde...

Elle s'allongeait sur son lit et je retirais mes chaussures avant de faire de même. Elle attrapait nos mains et j'embrassais ses doigts.

- Est-ce que Sally t'a donné des nouvelles du petit, avant que tu ne partes ?

Elle baissait les yeux.

- Non...

- Ok... C'est dommage...

- Mais je suis allée le voir avant de partir...

_Hein ? _Je me redressais.

- C'est vrai ?

Elle se redressait sur son coude à son tour.

- Oui...

_C'est incroyable ! _

- Comment il allait ?

- Bien... je crois... Il était réveillé...

- Excellent ! Il se réveille de plus en plus je trouve...

- Sûrement...

Elle se rallongeait et je lui faisais face.

- On va y aller progressivement avec ce bébé...

Je la vis observer le petit lit encore vide, qui allait être occupé par Evan dès qu'il pourrait sortir de l'hôpital.

- Tout ira bien...

- J'ai peur parfois...

- Peur ?

- Tout à l'heure en partant... J'ai été le voir... Je voulais le prendre, mais une fois revenue ici... Seule avec ce bébé que je ne connais pas, je...

- Tu le connais, Bella... C'est ton fils...

- Je me dis que ça va être effrayant... Charlie, est-ce qu'il aura la patience d'entendre un bébé pleurer ? Est-ce que je vais savoir faire ? Est-ce que...

_Elle se pose trop de questions..._

- Bella... On va le faire ensemble...

Il va de toute façon falloir que je l'aide, du moins les premiers temps. Sans dire que je suis indispensable, mais elle a l'air si paniquée à l'idée de se retrouver seule avec Evan.

_Et je me suis engagé en tant que père. _

- On a encore le temps de s'y préparer, Evan n'est certainement pas encore sorti...

- Je sais...

Le silence s'installait durant quelques minutes, en fait jusqu'à ce Bella bouge, et se colle tout contre moi. Son nez froid se nichait contre mon cou et j'eus un petit mouvement.

- Hey... T'as le nez froid...

Elle se mit à rire doucement et le frottait à ma peau sensible, sa main tenant mon cou pour m'éviter tout mouvement. Puis, ses pieds se posaient sur les miens. Froids.

- Bellaaaa !

Elle éclatait de rire et se serrait contre moi, m'entraînant dans son hilarité. J'embrassais son front.

- C'est bon de te voir rire comme avant...

Elle souriait et fermait les yeux, reposant sa tête contre mon torse. Ses doigts tripotaient ma manche de pull, tandis que je caressais le bas de son dos.

- Il n'y aura plus jamais "d'avant"...

- Les choses seront un peu différentes... Il y aura une autre personne dans l'équation, c'est tout...

Elle se redressait et me fixait, les sourcils froncés.

- Non... Non, rien ne sera pareil, Edward...

Je me redressais à mon tour. _Pourquoi elle s'énerve ? Alors qu'on était bien, là ? _

- Mais Bella...

Elle secouait vivement la tête, et je remarquais des larmes naître dans ses yeux.

Ben merde, alors...

- Non... Rien... Tout va changer... Je déteste ça mais je sais que c'est inévitable... Nos vies... Tout va partir en fumée... tout...

Sa voix se perdait dans les sanglots. _J'comprends plus rien... _

- Plus rien Edward... plus rien...

Elle se mit à pleurer et je l'attirais contre moi.

- Hey Bella... Shhh... Calme-toi... Shhh...

Elle pleurait contre mon pull, et je pouvais sentir la peine, mais aussi la panique l'envahir.

- Tout est... Tout est foutu...

- Non... Non... Bella, regarde-moi...

Je relevais son visage vers le mien.

- On va tout faire pour que tu ais une vie normale... Tu es simplement maman, mais rien ne change pour le reste...

Ses pleurs roulaient sur mes doigts.

- Je te le jure...

Elle fit un petit bruit bizarre, plutôt triste en fait, comme si elle contenait son mouvement de panique. Je la plaquais de nouveau contre mon torse et la serrais avec toute ma force.

- Je suis là... je te jure que tout ira bien... On va t'aider, je vais t'aider...

- Tu ser... seras là ?

- Mais bien sûr, Bella... A chaque jour que Dieu fera, je serai là...

Il me sembla alors qu'elle s'apaisait peu à peu. Je caressais ses cheveux.

- Tu dois vraiment prendre conscience que tu n'es pas seule à affronter ça, Bella...

Elle essuyait ses larmes.

- Ne te laisse pas aller mon amour... s'il te plaît...

Mais au même moment, elle comme moi nous raidissions.

_"Mon amour"... _

Aucun regret, non...

Seulement un cerveau qui agit avant que je ne pense... Elle se redressait sur son coude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Ben... "Mon amour" ?

Son visage restait impassible. Elle haletait. _Pffff... Dans le genre nouille, j'me pose là... _

Je m'attendais franchement à ce qu'elle se mette à rire. Mais non. Elle restait comme ça. Simplement comme ça. A ne rien dire.

- Est-ce que... ça te dérange ?

- Je...

Elle posa sa paume sur mon torse.

- Non... non, ça ne me dérange pas...

- J'en suis heureux...

Ses yeux me captivaient, et j'étais heureux que nous soyons seuls à ce moment-là... Si elle n'avait pas accouché il y a peu, je lui aurais fait l'amour... doucement, tendrement...

_Et j'aurais pu lui répéter "mon amour" tout au long de cet acte... _

Ses doigts frôlant mes lèvres me sortaient de ma rêverie, et doucement, Bella se pencha pour m'embrasser. Cette fois-ci, ce baiser était plus franc que celui de ma chambre. Il n'y eut que le bruit de cette étreinte, et la sensation de ma langue s'enroulant à la mienne. Je frissonnais, je voulais la garder comme ça pour toujours. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur moi. _Merde. _Je la désirais, mais nous ne pouvions rien faire, à part nous embrasser.

Mais son simple contact d'elle sur moi comme ça, comme si c'était normal, me procurait déjà un grand bien-être.

- Bella...

Elle déposait un nouveau baiser sur ma joue et mes lèvres avant de me fixer, et de répéter :

- Mon amour...

Mon coeur se serrait violemment et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et de l'attirer contre moi. Ses lèvres goûtaient encore les miennes, et je l'embrassais tendrement. Elle se rallongeait tranquillement sur le lit, sans ajouter un mot de plus, et je fermais les yeux tout en caressant son bras du bout des doigts.

J'étais probablement en train de m'endormir, mon coeur battant au rythme du baiser que Bella m'avait donné. Elle faisait de même contre moi, probablement épuisée par son accouchement récent. _Bella a accouché... J'y crois pas... _Je sursautais quand on entendit la voix de Renée.

- Bella ! Edward ! Vous avez de la visite...

J'ouvrais mes yeux, un peu hagard. Bella s'étirait et ronronnait, se repliant sur elle-même.

- Quelle heure il est ?

- 19h...

Il y avait du bruit en bas, comme des meubles que l'on bougeait de place.

- C'est quoi ce bordel, encore...

Je me redressais et Bella en fit de même, en se frottant les yeux.

- Si c'est pas un débarquement d'extraterrestres, je la scalpe pour nous avoir réveillés... jura-t-elle.

Je souriais, l'aidais à se lever et elle passait un pull, avant de descendre.

- SURPRISE !

En bas se trouvaient ma soeur, Jazz, Jacob, Embry, Paul, Seth, Leah, Angela et Ben, les bras chargés de cadeaux.

- Bienvenue à la maison, Bell's ! souriait Renée.

Bella souriait et descendait les escaliers.

_Une petite fête improvisée, trop cool ! _

Je descendais en souriant et ma meilleure amie tombait dans les bras d'Alice.

- Je suis contente de vous voir...

- Nous aussi...

Renée s'avançait vers nous.

- J'ai pensé que ça te ferait du bien de revoir tous tes amis...

Bella allait vers sa mère et la prenait dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée maman... Je me suis emportée...

- Ce n'est rien mon ange... Je comprends, un accouchement est épuisant... J'ai été chercher tes amis...

- Merci...

Elle passait de bras en bras, recevant mille félicitations.

- Et on a aussi une deuxième surprise...

Renée avait bougé les meubles du salon pour qu'une table soit installée au milieu, avec un tas de cadeaux.

- Je suis passée avec Alice et Jasper à la maternité, j'ai réussi à voir Sally... Evan se porte très bien, elle m'a donnée des photos...

Elle tendait les clichés à Bella et je me penchais pour les voir. Il y avait deux photos d'Evan dans son bain, deux photos de lui en train d'être nourri, quelques autres clichés pendant son sommeil. Renée semblait très émue, et Bella me passait les photos.

- Il est tellement mignon... Mais tellement minuscule... Je crois que c'est mieux que je ne le vois pas comme ça... Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter de le voir dans cet état, dans une couveuse et...

Alice lui souriait.

- Il est entre de bonnes mains, Renée. Vous inquiétez pas trop...

- Tu as raison... Allez, je vais préparer des crêpes et des gaufres, qui en veut ?

- Tout le monde !

Bella s'asseyait sur le fauteuil confortable, et je prenais place sur l'accoudoir du canapé, à côté de Jacob. Alice et Angela lui apportaient les cadeaux.

- Tiens, ça c'est de notre part à Jazz et moi...

- Jasper... Alice... fallait pas, je sais que t'as pas trop les moyens Jazz alors...

- T'occupe pas de ça, un bébé c'est un bébé !

Il souriait et Bella découvrit un chèque cadeaux dans une boutique de puériculture, ainsi qu'un lot de quatre sucettes pour Evan.

- On en a pensé que les habits de jeune bébé Edward te gonfleraient vite alors on s'est dit qu'avoir des vêtements neufs que tu auras vraiment choisi, ça serait bien pour toi et lui...

- Merci... C'est vrai que la grenouillère verte délavée d'Edward...

Elle eut une petite grimace qui fit rire tout le monde.

- Hé ! J'étais un splendide bébé avec ce truc !

Bella me regardait, les yeux pétillants.

- Merci...

Elle attrapait ensuite le cadeau de Ben et Angela, et découvrait des petits bavoirs personnalisés.

- Rien de bien original ma pauvre mais on ne savait pas trop ce que tu avais ou pas... et celui-ci... C'est ma mère qui l'a entièrement fait à la main, elle voulait participer...

_Evidemment le Pasteur, lui, s'était abstenu de participer... _

- C'est vraiment adorable... Merci beaucoup...

De la part des mecs et de Leah, elle reçut pas mal de doudous. En fait, ils avaient fait séparément les cadeaux mais on se retrouvait avec un tas de peluches. J'éclatais de rire en observant la petite montagne qui naissait aux pieds de Bella.

- Vous êtes sûrs qu'il lui restera de la place dans le berceau une fois qu'on y aura mis toutes les peluches ?

Renée revint avec un cadeau.

- Voilà le mien et celui de Phil !

Un peignoir pour bébé, également personnalisé.

- Merci maman... Tu remercieras Phil...

- Il va avoir des congés, et va venir te voir... Il s'inquiète pour toi !

- C'est gentil...

Bella pliait soigneusement la sortie de bain sur ses genoux. Jacob lui tendait son cadeau. Il avait fabriqué un loup en bois teinté, avec le prénom Evan dessus.

- Pour mettre sur sa porte à ce bonhomme... Des fois que vous ne vous rappeliez plus où est sa chambre...

Bella eut un faible sourire.

- Je le mettrai au-dessus de son lit, comme il va dormir dans ma chambre...

- T'en fais ce que tu veux... Mais ça m'a pris du temps, je veux que ce gosse me respecte, riait-il.

Je lui tapais dans les abdos.

- Aïe !

Jasper caressait le dos de ma soeur.

- T'as donné l'enveloppe de tes parents ?

- Ohhh ! Quelle tête en l'air ! Heureusement que tu es là pour faire mon cerveau !

Alice se précipitait sur son sac à mains, tel un petit pantin articulé.

- Tiens... De la part de Carlisle et Esmé ! Emmett et Rosalie ont dit qu'ils t'enverraient quelque chose par colis...

- Il ne fallait pas...

Elle ouvrait l'enveloppe.

- C'est quoi ?

- Un bon d'achat dans une librairie...

- Ils ont pensé que tu aurais besoin de faire un stock de livres au cas où Evan fasse des nuits blanches, que tu ais de quoi t'occuper...

- C'est très gentil de leur part... Ce n'était pas nécessaire !

- C'est leur petit-fils ! Ils veulent le gâter et gâter la maman ! C'est normal !

Je vis nettement Bella se crisper à cette mention. Elle inspira profondément.

- Merci en tout cas... merci à tous d'être là... votre présence compte autant que ces cadeaux... J'sais pas si je pourrais vous remercier d'être avec moi, de ne pas me juger et... d'accepter ce que j'ai fait...

Mon coeur se serrait et je me levais pour aller m'agenouiller devant elle, la sentant de nouveau au bord des larmes. _Quand est-ce que son état fragile va s'améliorer ? C'est dur pour moi de la voir comme ça..._

- Comment pouvais-tu penser qu'il puisse en être autrement que d'accepter ta grossesse, pour nous ? On est tous là, à tes côtés...

J'embrassais sa main.

- On sera toujours là, tout sera normal, à part qu'on aura un nouveau petit copain pour jouer...

Je souriais et elle en fit de même, avant de se pencher vers moi pour me serrer.

- Merci Edward... Merci...

Je frottais son dos et me redressais.

- Allez... ça va aller... Tu pourras toujours compter sur nous !

J'entendis Alice se lever et je la sentis se jeter sur mon dos.

- Câlin général !

Je me retrouvais étouffé sous une multitude de corps, Bella contre moi. Quand un flash, lancé par l'appareil photo de Renée nous força à nous séparer, Jacob tapotait ma tête.

- T'auras bientôt droit à ta papa shower toi aussi ! Mais pas de nanas, ça sera un truc très spécial...

Il haussait les sourcils dans ma direction et j'éclatais de rire.

- Sauf si Bella n'est pas d'accord... Dans ce cas-là, on trouvera un autre truc...

Bella souriait et prenait ma main dans la sienne.

- Pas de problème...

- Ah, super ! Bon, Renée, elles arrivent ces gaufres et ces crêpes ?

**..**

Renée nous régala pour une fois avec sa cuisine. Je m'empiffrais littéralement tout comme la plupart des invités. Il était plus de 22h, et nous étions encore là, à discuter de tout et de rien ensemble. Bella luttait pour ne pas s'endormir, et retenait un bâillement. Elle avait longuement regardé les cadeaux avec Alice et Angela, et il me semblait qu'elle était heureuse de faire ça avec ses amies.

_Elle a sûrement besoin d'une présence féminine autre que celle de sa mère. Quant à moi, je ne représente pas vraiment l'amie parfaite pleine d'hormones..._

Renée, qui faisait des mots croisés dans la cuisine pour ne pas nous déranger, s'avançait.

- On devrait monter tes cadeaux en haut, et tu devrais aller t'allonger...

Bella bâillait franchement.

- Oui... Je suis morte de fatigue...

- Ca fait un moment que je te vois lutter... Il faut que tu récupères...

Bella se levait et ramassait quelques cadeaux.

- Je suis désolée, je vais vous abandonner...

- Vous pouvez rester là, je ne vous chasse pas...

- Merci m'dame !

Bella se penchait pour embrasser tout le monde. Elle déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

- A tout à l'heure...

- Ouais, je reste encore un peu et je monte...

- D'accord...

Elle enlaçait Angela, Leah et Alice et après un dernier signe de la main, elle grimpait à l'étage dans sa chambre. Renée la suivait, et revint nous voir dans son pyjama mouton. Je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas rire à la voir accoutrée sans honte de la sorte.

- Je vais aussi dormir les jeunes ! Bonne fin de soirée !

- Merci !

Elle n'eut pas fermée la porte de sa chambre que nous éclations de rire silencieusement.

- Elle a tout du mouton : le pyjama et les cheveux...

- JASPER ! s'exclamait Alice.

Il redoublait de rire.

- Pardon...

Je me levais.

- Quelqu'un veut boire quelque chose ? Café ?

- Ce sera un p'tit chocolat chaud pour moi, majordome ! lançait Embry.

- Pareil !

- Idem...

- Aussi...

- Ouais bon j'ai compris ! Chocolat pour tout le monde ?

- Quel homme intelligent !

Je préparais les boissons et les chauffais, avant de les amener une par une. Installés tous ensemble dans le salon, près du feu de cheminée, tout me semblait bien et apaisant.

- Alors, pas trop dur d'être papa ? me demandait Seth.

- Non ça va... Pour l'instant c'est bizarre, je réalise pas...

- C'est parce qu'il est encore là-bas...

- Elle le vit mal Bella, hein ?

Je soupirais à la question de Leah.

- On ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit d'un grand enthousiasme mais je ne désespère pas...

Alice, blottie contre Jasper, buvait sa boisson chaude tranquillement.

- J'crois surtout qu'elle a peur que tout change, que rien ne soit plus pareil...

- Il faut que ça lui passe...

- Ca pourrait devenir plus grave ?

Je haussais les épaules.

- J'sais pas trop... Mais les infirmières et les médecins semblaient s'en inquiéter à la maternité... Elle n'est pas vraiment beaucoup allée voir Evan... Ca doit être compliqué...

- Comment t'as réagis quand t'as su qu'elle était enceinte ?

- Ben... C'est pas sa faute... alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je réagisse ?

demandais-je à Paul.

- J'sais pas... Vous n'avez pas pris de précautions... On savait pas que vous deux vous...

- On voulait rester discrets, je suppose...

_Ouais, je suppose... Putain, je suis en train de mentir à tout le monde ! A ma propre soeur... Si elle me faisait ça, je la tuerai ! _

Jasper était le seul à savoir. Il me fixait.

- De toute façon, ça nous regarde pas vraiment s'ils couchent ensemble ou pas... me sauvait-il.

- Merci Jazz...

- Ils font ce qu'ils veulent, nous on est là pour les aider, c'est tout...

Quand Jasper parlait de relations en tout genre, il était souvent celui qui tranchait pour tout le monde. A cause de son passé, et de sa vie en général, il nous imposait un certain respect. Malgré son jeune âge, il a du vécu. Il a vu des choses avec sa mère qu'aucun de nous n'osera jamais imaginer.

_Et encore, on ne sait pas tout... _

- Vous vous êtes rapprochés depuis cet accouchement...

- Ouais, sûrement !

Jacob s'étirait.

- Bon les amis, pas que parler de votre vie sexuelle me désintéresse mais je vais gentiment me rentrer à la maison... C'était sympa d'être tous réunis !

- On te suit...

Les Quileutes quittèrent la maison, qui parut bien plus calme tout à coup. Angela et Ben suivaient le mouvement de peu, et il ne restait que Jasper et Alice.

- Comment on fait ? Vous restez là ou faut vous ramener ?

- Renée a dit qu'on pouvait rester dormir ici sur le canapé... Elle a même averti Charlie pour qu'il ne dézingue pas son flingue en pensant à des étrangers sur son canapé...

- Oh t'en fais pas, s'il devait dézinguer son flingue, c'est pas à toi qu'il s'en prendrait la première... A mon avis, je prendrai une jolie petite balle dans le derrière...

Jasper et Alice éclatèrent de rire. Ils m'aidaient à ramener les bols dans la cuisine et à faire une vaisselle sommaire. Renée avait organisé cette fête à l'improviste, on pouvait au moins ranger.

J'aidais Jazz et Alice à déplier le sofa et je dénichais une couverture pour eux dans le placard du bas. _J'connais la maison par coeur ! _Ils allèrent à tour de rôle dans la salle de bain pour venir se rallonger ensemble. J'embrassais ma soeur.

- Bonne nuit...

Elle se blottissait contre Jasper sous la couverture, et ce dernier serrait ma frangine contre lui. _Eux ils s'aiment, mais alors ils font pas semblant ! Quelque part, j'suis content qu'elle soit tombée sur lui... _Je leur éteignais la lumière et grimpais à l'étage, pour retrouver Bella. Je me déshabillais rapidement, ne gardant qu'un boxer et mon tee-shirt, et je me glissais dans son lit. Elle semblait dormir, et je tentais de ne pas faire de bruit. J'étais allongé, et elle se tournait vers moi, se serrant dans mes bras.

- Nuit Edward...

- Bonne nuit ma Bella...

Ses yeux clos, elle marmonnait faiblement.

- Suis contente que tu sois là... et qu'ils soient tous venus pour cette fête... J'ai adoré...

- Je te l'ai dit ma belle, rien ne va changer... C'est une promesse...

Elle se serra contre moi, embrassant mon torse dans le mouvement. Elle marmonna autre chose, que je ne pus comprendre, et se rendormait doucement.


	18. Chapter 18 : La sortie

**Salut à toutes !**

**Voilà le chapitre 18 de cette histoire. Je sais, vous vous demandez qui est vraiment le père d'Evan. Patience, on y arrive bientôt =) **

**Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de lire, commenter ou non cette fanfiction. Je suis heureuse de vous avoir près de moi, sincèrement. Il est un peu tard ici (3h30) donc je ne vais pas m'éterniser. Je remercie Garance pour sa relecture ! On se retrouve très vite, prenez soin de vous. **

_Note personnelle :__ Alice, reviens s'il te plaît... _

**Bonne lecture! **

**Tiffany.**

**-x-X-x-**

**Chapitre 18 : La sortie**

**~ Point de vue d'Edward ~ **

Sally me tendait Evan.

- Si tout va bien, il sortira vendredi !

- Génial !

- Il sera probablement à 2kg mercredi, par sûreté on le gardera quarante-huit heures supplémentaires mais ça devrait aller maintenant ! Il est sur la bonne voie !

- Et ben c'est super tout ça !

- A la dernière mesure, il était à 43 centimètres !

- Mais t'as grandi, dis-moi ! Hein ? T'as grandi p'tit bonhomme !

Je souriais à Evan qui me fixait, complètement replié sur lui-même.

- Il rattrape doucement son retard...

- J'suis content...

Et c'est vrai, j'suis content. Aujourd'hui j'avais quitté le lycée à 15h, et j'en avais profité pour aller voir Evan à l'hôpital. Bella subissait un examen médical dans l'établissement et je m'étais arrangé pour l'attendre, et ensuite la ramener.

Voilà un mois qu'elle avait donné naissance à Evan, et il allait enfin sortir pour nous rejoindre. Il allait falloir organiser la chambre de Bella, la rendre plus pratique. Pour l'instant, tout était rangé à la va-vite, mais il faudra franchement mieux se préparer.

Je m'asseyais sur le fauteuil, Evan contre moi.

- Tu sais que t'as encore eu pleins de cadeaux, toi ? Tous les copains t'ont amené des trucs, et Emmett et Rose ont fait expédier un gros colis ! Tu vas pas être malheureux, j'te le dis moi...

Sally me souriait.

- Vous voulez lui donner le biberon ?

- Oui, si je peux...

- Je vous l'apporte...

- Merci ! Oh dis donc, le biberon pour toi ! T'es un sacré veinard... Hier j'ai mangé des brocolis, tu t'imagines pas à quel point j'aurais aimé boire un biberon à la place...

Evan baillait doucement.

- Je te fatigue ? Dis...

Je lui caressais sa petite joue. Il a le nez et les yeux de Bella.

Sally ramena le biberon ainsi qu'un bavoir, et elle l'installa, avant de m'autoriser à le faire téter. Evan se jetait goulument sur son bib et l'avalait petit à petit.

- Il est tranquille dans vos bras...

- C'est une bonne chose...

Elle s'asseyait face à moi et me donnait des indications pour mieux le nourrir, lui donner son lait à petite touche pour éviter les rejets.

- Et la maman ? Comment va-t-elle ?

- Encore un peu chamboulée je crois... Elle dort beaucoup... Des fois elle manifeste de l'intérêt quand on parle d'Evan, et parfois elle se met à pleurer quand on lui dit qu'il va venir...

Sally grimaçait.

- Il va vraiment falloir que vous soyez attentif à son comportement... Ca pourrait être un signe d'une plus grave dépression qu'il faudra absolument traiter...

- Je sais... Je voudrais qu'elle s'y fasse...

- Elle s'y fera... L'avoir près d'elle en permanence va sûrement favoriser son attachement... jusqu'ici, Evan était un bébé qu'on lui a retiré trop tôt, pour l'empêcher de l'approcher ensuite... Comme un étranger, en fait...

- Comment est-ce que je peux l'aider ?

- Soyez patient, calme, ne la brusquez pas si elle ne se sent pas prête, ne lui laissez pas perdre le fil... Soyez là pour elle... Elle aura besoin de tous ses amis...

- On est avec elle...

- Ca sera important... En cas de doute, n'hésitez pas à contacter un professionnel de santé... Même si vous, vous êtes oppressé, ou fatigué, l'équipe médicale est là pour vous encadrer...

- Merci...

Evan avait fini de prendre son lait, et s'endormait tranquillement. Il avait du lait qui débordait légèrement de sa bouche. Je caressais son petit menton.

Environ trente minutes plus tard, alors qu'Evan dormait toujours dans mes bras, la porte s'ouvrait sur Bella, timide.

- Salut...

- Hey... murmurais-je.

Elle avançait tranquillement, observant son fils. Sally lui souriait et se levait.

- Je vais vous laisser avec Evan... Il faudra le remettre d'ici un quart d'heure dans sa couveuse...

- D'accord... Merci Sally...

Elle quittait la pièce, et Bella prenait sa place.

- Tu lui as donné le biberon ?

- Oui...

- Et...

- Est-ce que ça a été ? Oui ! Très bien !

- Tant mieux...

Elle regardait son enfant.

- Tu veux le prendre ?

- Oui... Mais tu restes...

- Bien sûr, que je reste...

Je me levais et déposais Evan dans ses bras. Je m'agenouillais devant elle et l'observait, tenant son bébé.

- Il a l'air gentil...

- Bien sûr qu'il l'est ! Il tient de toi... Il ne peut être que gentil...

Elle me souriait et rougissait, caressant les cheveux de son bébé. J'effleurais les sourcils et le nez d'Evan, avant de faire pareil sur ceux de Bella.

- Et il te ressemble là...

Je caressais ses sourcils.

- Et ici aussi... Tes yeux...

Elle baissait le regard.

- Edward...

- C'est ton fils, tout à toi...

Elle me souriait, gênée. Mon doigt traînait sur sa joue, et ses lèvres qui m'obsédaient. Avec douceur, elle embrassa le bout de mon index et se penchait pour m'embrasser. Je savourais sa bouche contre la mienne, sensuelle. Nos lèvres s'épousaient parfaitement, emboîtées comme si elles étaient nées pour ça. Mon coeur battait vite, et je voulais prolonger ce baiser délicieux. Je posais ma main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer encore plus contre moi, et ma langue naviguait sur sa bouche dont elle m'accorda l'accès.

Le baiser s'enflammait, mais je voulais le prolonger à tout prix. Rester comme ça, avec elle, à nous embrasser comme si nous étions un couple. Un vrai couple, avec de vraies certitudes.

Elle rompit l'étreinte, haletante. Elle calait son front contre le mien, les yeux clos.

- Viens à la maison, ce soir...

- D'accord...

J'acceptais sans réfléchir, je voulais profiter d'elle sans gêne, sans attendre. Entre nous, Evan fit un de ces adorables petits bruits de bébé et nous nous séparions pour le regarder. Il nous observait, comme si c'était normal.

Je lui souriais.

- T'apprends déjà comment on fait ? T'as bien le temps, va...

Bella souriait et effleurait ses petits poings refermés.

Sally fit sa réapparition.

- Il faut le remettre en couveuse...

- D'accord...

Bella se redressait avec le bébé et s'avançait jusqu'à la couveuse. Elle le réinstalla dans la coque en plastique, que Sally refermait. Nous restions une dizaine de minutes avec Evan, avant de partir. Je raccompagnais Bella chez elle.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que les docteurs t'ont dit ?

- Tout va bien... J'ai bien cicatrisé, je vais bien... Ils m'ont fait passer un questionnaire pour évaluer mes pensées par rapport à cette naissance... Pour voir si j'ai pas un baby-blues...

- Et ça a donné quoi ?

- Je ne l'ai pas rempli encore... Je verrai ça plus tard !

- D'accord... j'vais passer chez mes parents pour leur dire que je vais dormir chez toi ce soir...

Elle me souriait et sa main se posait sur la mienne sur le levier de vitesse. Je lui rendais son sourire avant de m'engager sur le chemin de la propriété familiale.

Mes parents étaient assis dans le salon, et discutaient à propos de je ne sais quel sujet.

- Salut...

- Ah Edward ! Bonsoir Bella...

- Bonsoir...

J'attrapais sa main.

- Je vais passer la nuit chez Bella...

Ma mère fronçait les sourcils.

- Si tu as fait tous tes devoirs...

- Il me reste deux exos de maths, ça sera vite plié !

- Tu sais ce qu'on t'a dit...

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- Oui... Mais j'crois pas que vous ayez de reproches à me faire ! Mes notes restent bonnes, et je suis assidu !

- Nous tenons à ce que tu restes comme ça...

Je soupirais.

- Et ne sois pas en retard au lycée, demain !

_Ca commence à me chauffer, cette affaire ! _

- Vous savez, Bella et moi on a Evan... ce n'est plus tellement la peine de protéger tout ça...

Carlisle repliait le journal qu'il tenait.

- Certes, mais nous tenons à éviter une nouvelle situation...

Je regardais Bella, incrédule.

- Papa !

Bella baissait le regard au sol.

- Je suis désolée, Carlisle... Désolée d'avoir mis Edward et votre famille dans cette situation...

Je passais mon bras autour de la taille de Bella, pour l'attirer contre moi. _Mon père ne PEUT PAS parler d'elle comme ça, comme si Evan était une erreur ! _

Un bébé n'est foutrement jamais une erreur !

- Viens, Bella... On y va...

Je grimpais faire mon sac et quittais la maison sans rien dire de plus. Conduire me permettait de ne pas penser à ce que venait de sous-entendre Carlisle. On a besoin de son soutien, pas de ses sarcasmes voilés. Bella était toujours silencieuse quand je me garais devant sa maison.

- Ca va ?

Elle soupirait.

- Je suis tellement désolée, Edward...

- Ne le sois pas... Il devait être énervé...

- Ne te chamaille pas avec ton père à cause de moi...

J'attrapais sa main.

- Hey, Bella... C'est moi qui ait décidé de devenir le père d'Evan... T'y es pour rien... d'un côté tu sais, je comprends mes parents et ils ont raison. Mais de l'autre, j'ai envie de m'occuper de toi et du p'tit... je ne l'aurais pas fait si je ne voulais pas être avec lui et toi...

Sa pression sur ma main se renforçait progressivement.

- Tu es le meilleur ami dont une femme puisse rêver... Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te remercier...

- T'as pas à le faire ! C'est ce que font des amis, entre eux...

Elle regardait ses doigts qui dessinaient des formes au creux de ma paume.

- Edward... Viens... rentrons...

Elle m'attira à l'intérieur de sa maison.

- Renée est là ?

- Non, elle est partie à Seattle après m'avoir déposée à l'hôpital pour chercher Phil...

- Il arrive à quelle heure ?

- 21h30... Elle préférait y aller en avant, et elle voulait voir une boutique de puériculture...

- D'accord... Et Charlie ?

- Il travaille de nuit... On va être tranquilles...

- Super !

- Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ?

- Non ça va...

- J'vais manger un truc...

- Vas-y, j'vais faire mes devoirs...

Pendant qu'elle se restaurait, je terminais mes exercices de maths.

Nous passions ensuite deux heures devant un film à la télé. Bella était venue se blottir contre moi et je me laissais porter par les images, le corps de Bella serré contre le mien sous la couette.

Durant le dîner, Bella reçut un appel de sa mère. L'avion de Phil connaissait un peu de retard, et elle ne pensait pas revenir avant 3h au matin. Ma meilleure amie appelait son père pour la prévenir, et nous servait des yaourts en dessert.

- Tiens...

- Merci...

Nous discutions de tout et de rien, en riant. _J'aime être comme ça, avec elle. A partager un repas, des souvenirs, des bons sentiments... _Nous débarrassions la table et elle se mettait à la vaisselle. Je lui apportais les couverts et les verres.

- Comment tu fais pour que ton assiette soit aussi sale ? T'es le seul type à avoir une assiette si sale...

Je riais.

- Tri sélectif !

J'embrassais sa joue et elle souriait.

- Arrête... Tu me chatouilles...

- Ah oui ? Intéressant !

Je réitérais mes baisers sur sa nuque en souriant, chatouillant cette partie sensible d'elle.

- Edward...

J'aimais l'odeur de sa peau, ses rougeurs, son petit nez froncé. Mes mains se posaient sur ses hanches, bien malgré moi, sans pudeur.

- Edward...

Sa voix n'était plus que supplique et gémissement. Je remontais jusqu'à son oreille, embrassant une zone sensible sous son lobe. Elle posait sa main gauche sur la mienne qui naviguait sur son ventre, tandis que la droite allait dans mes cheveux. Elle se penchait, libérant de l'espace pour mes baisers. La tension grimpait d'un cran, et je ressentais cette envie d'elle, si puissante.

Elle fermait les yeux.

- Edward... J'ai besoin que tu sois avec moi...

Je capturais ses lèvres, maintenant certain qu'elle voulait la même chose que moi. Je la retournais face à moi, pour la voir dans les yeux.

- J'ai besoin d'être avec toi, aussi...

Elle entourait ma nuque de ses bras et m'attirait contre elle. Nos langues s'enlaçaient, se retrouvant dans le calme de la maison vide. Mes mains descendaient le long de son dos, jusqu'à ses reins. Ma bouche déviait sur son cou, jusqu'à sa clavicule que je parsemais de baisers. Je durcissais à la voir abandonnée, si confiante dans mes bras. Les baisers m'enivraient, me rendant fou.

- Edward... S'il te plaît...

Je la soulevais par la taille, et ses jambes s'enveloppaient autour de mes reins. Je l'appuyais contre le plan de travail et nos lèvres se trouvaient.

- J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour...

Nous haletions l'un l'autre, alors que je me frottais contre son entrejambe. Je m'interrompais. _Elle veut que je lui fasse l'amour, après avoir accouché... _

- Bella... C'est tout un symbole de faire l'amour à une femme qui a mis au monde un bébé...

Ses doigts caressaient mes cheveux et elle me regardait, les yeux brillants.

- Je sais, Edward... Je sais tout ce que ça représente...

- Pourquoi tu veux que je fasse ça ? Tu pourrais avoir quelqu'un que tu aimes vraiment et qui...

- Parce que je suis ta meilleure amie, Edward... Que je n'ai personne de plus important que toi...

Elle déposait un petit baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Et parce que je veux que ce soit toi qui le fasse... J'en ai tellement envie... J'ai envie d'être avec toi... Fais-le, Edward...

Ce fut le détonateur utile. Le coeur battant, je l'entraînais à l'étage et fermais la porte de sa chambre de jeune fille.

Son souffle court, face à moi, elle m'observait, les yeux brillants. Mes doigts tremblants, je retirais sa veste grise et la faisais tomber. Elle se retrouvait en petit pull devant moi, calme et sereine. _J'veux dire... elle le veut vraiment... elle veut vraiment que je lui fasse l'amour... que je sois le premier à lui faire l'amour après son accouchement... _

Nos lèvres se retrouvaient, tremblantes, alors qu'elle déboutonnait ma chemise de ses doigts froids. Mon vêtement glissa le long de mes bras, puis tomba au sol, et je me retrouvais en tee-shirt, plus désireux que jamais.

Ma bouche déviait sur son cou, jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine, et je caressais ses dômes doucement de mes mains.

- Oh... Edward...

Je retirais son petit pull, laissant apparaître son soutien-gorge rouge. Fasciné, je remontais sa poitrine par-dessus le tissu, admirant ses seins, symbole de sa féminité. Mes mains cajolaient tendrement cette partie d'elle, et j'apercevais son visage rougi.

- Tu es belle... Ne rougis pas...

- Ils ont... changé avec... la grossesse et...

Je remontais à ses lèvres, pour la faire taire.

- Tu es magnifique... murmurais-je.

_Et merde ! Je ne suis qu'un homme ! Elle avait déjà une belle poitrine, mais bon là... j'avoue que... _Mes mains caressaient sa poitrine délicieuse, et glissaient sur son ventre. Il n'était plus plat comme avant, mais ça lui allait bien. Et je la désirais... Sa main droite glissa jusqu'à ma virilité dressée, et ses doigts se débrouillèrent pour défaire le bouton du pantalon, et passer entre le jeans et mon boxer.

- Bella...

Elle me caressait longuement, langoureusement, avec application et je me cambrais, passant mes doigts sur sa féminité. Elle en a autant envie que moi. Nos lèvres écrasées l'une contre l'autre, nos habits disparaissaient rapidement. Je descendais le long de son corps, embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau, léchant cette gourmandise sucrée. Sa culotte en dentelle, seule survivante, tomba rapidement sous mes doigts et j'embrassais l'intérieur de ses cuisses, caressant ses jambes qu'elle repliait, avant que je ne fonde sur sa féminité. Immédiatement, Bella se contractait, haletante alors que je travaillais à son plaisir à cet endroit si intime d'elle. Elle gémissait, les yeux clos, la tête en arrière tandis que je caressais ses jambes, ses hanches, ses fesses.

- Edward... Ohh...

Je la pénétrais de mes doigts tout en continuant de la goûter, et elle vint sur ma main, longuement, sans retenue. Elle criait, frémissante, et je remontais vers ses lèvres, mon envie d'elle encore plus lancinante. Nos bouches se rencontraient, nos langues bataillaient et je gémissais, sentant la main de Bella reprendre en mains mon désir. Sa poigne était déterminée, et précise, me faisant frémir. Ses doigts me rendaient fou, et je gémissais, au bord du gouffre.

- Bella... j'veux... attends... avec toi...

Elle me relâchait, les yeux brillants et je me relevais péniblement.

- Mais j'ai pas de...

- Dans mon tiroir...

Je tendais le bras et extirpais une boîte de protections.

- Bella, tu...

- Je voulais vraiment que ce soit avec toi...

Emu, plus qu'ému même par cette détermination, j'attrapais la capote, la dépliais sur mon sexe et me replaçais entre ses jambes. Elle s'installait confortablement sur l'épais coussin et appuyé sur mes coudes, je guidais mon sexe en elle lentement, avec douceur.

Je me retirais tranquillement, pour revenir plus loin. Elle retenait à chaque fois sa respiration.

- Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? demandais-je.

- Plus que bien...

- Tu es sûre que...

- Edward... J'ai jamais été aussi sûre de moi, de vouloir faire l'amour avec un homme... S'il te plaît...

Brûlant, je butais alors au fond de son ventre, savourant la sensation d'enserrement autour de mon sexe. Je savourais l'instant, avant de commencer un lent mouvement de va-et-vient qui entretenait mon plaisir. Appelé par la jouissance, par l'envie de ne faire qu'un avec elle, je caressais et embrassais tout ce que je pouvais d'elle, n'arrivant plus à me rassasier comme un assoiffé. Ses ongles se plantaient dans mon dos, glissant à mes reins et mes fesses. Elle me stimulait, passant sa main entre nous. Je la vis se caresser et j'attrapais ses doigts pour les mettre dans ma bouche et les humidifier. Elle retourna ensuite à sa caresse et gémissait plus fortement. Captivé par son geste et sa poitrine bougeant en rythme, je me fis plus pressant et bientôt j'explosais dans la protection, accompagné par son emprisonnement de mon membre au fond d'elle.

Nos respirations se liaient, et je tremblais, écrasé par le plaisir de n'avoir fait qu'un avec ma meilleure amie. _Enfin... ma meilleure amie... _Je me retirais, enlevais le préservatif et le jetais dans un mouchoir avant de me réinstaller sur elle.

Je me penchais vers Bella pour cueillir un doux baiser contre ses lèvres. Elle avait les yeux clos et respirait fortement, haletante.

- Merci Edward...

J'embrassais à nouveau sa bouche.

- Bella...

Sans que je ne comprenne, une larme roula sur sa joue. Puis une autre, et encore une autre...

- Bella... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je t'ai fait mal ?

Elle fit "non" de la tête avant de m'attirer contre son corps.

- Je voulais tellement que ce soit toi qui... qui soit le premier à... à me toucher une fois ma grossesse finie...

Je fixais ses yeux marrons magnifiques.

- Je suis heureux... flatté même... d'avoir fait ça pour toi... Avec toi...

Sa main se posait à l'emplacement de mon coeur, sur mon torse.

- J'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois le père d'Evan... Vraiment... Si ça avait été avec toi, je n'aurais pas pensé avoir fait une bêtise...

_En étions-nous donc là ? A ce point plus profond de notre relation ? Avouer à quelqu'un qu'on aurait voulu un enfant avec, c'est une sacrée déclaration... non ? _

- Bella...

Elle fermait les yeux.

- Laisse-moi te dire tout... tout ce que je...

Je me taisais, écoutant attentivement ce qu'elle voulait me dire.

- Je ne regrette pas de... d'être avec toi... comme ça, tout le temps... Je veux passer beaucoup de temps avec toi... dans tes bras... Mais j'ai peur que tu... tu ne ressentes pas le même désir...

Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue.

- Bella... Je voudrais vraiment... je ne comprends plus ce qui se passe... j'aime être avec toi, et je te désire chaque jour un peu plus...

- Je ne veux pas te perdre...

- Tu ne me perdras pas... Je suis là, avec toi... Je suis heureux ici, dans cette chambre avec toi...

Elle se cambrait, gémissait doucement, éveillant en moi une nouvelle envie.

- Serre-moi fort, Edward... Serre-moi très fort contre toi...

Je me couchais sur mon flanc gauche l'attirant contre moi, la serrant fort comme elle le voulait. Nos corps se rejoignaient au niveau de nos intimités, et je réprimais un gémissement à sentir son sexe contre le mien. Elle m'étreignait avec force et intensité, son visage dans mon cou.

- Encore plus fort... Edward...

Je raffermissais ma pression sur elle, sa jambe entourant ma taille, collant nos intimités encore plus. Je peinais à retenir mon envie d'elle. A nouveau. Mais je ne fis rien, profitant de son étreinte. Je réalisais dix minutes plus tard qu'elle s'était endormie, lovée contre moi. Je la rallongeais lentement, avec précaution, et remontais la couette sur nos deux corps.

Elle semblait enfant, si éloignée de cette situation qui se compliquait. Le cap de meilleurs amis semblait être franchi... mais rien n'était officiellement formulé, et nous ne savions visiblement pas comment en parler.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Bella ? Que veux-tu de moi ? Jusqu'à quel point ?_

**::..**

Chaque jour, après la classe, je revenais aider Bella. Elle emménageait avec sa mère et Phil un petit espace pour accueillir Evan. Renée avait acheté des tas d'affaires, et Phil était venu avec des cadeaux. Charlie s'investissait peu, passant le plus clair de son temps au boulot. Je venais aider comme je le pouvais.

Renée avait acheté des panneaux japonais, et Phil et moi avions installé les glissières. Evan aurait une petite séparation pour avoir son propre espace, et Bella aurait quand même son intimité. L'espace était bien aménagé. La chambre du rez-de-chaussée allait servir à créer un petit espace pour le bébé : jouets, parc, espace de change et tout le tralala... Quand Bella serait en bas, le bébé serait en bas. Quand elle dormirait dans sa chambre, Evan dormirait près d'elle.

Nous attendions devant le service de l'hôpital, que Sally s'approche avec Evan. Il était opérationnel pour sortir, pesant 2kg100 pour 43 centimètres. Nous avions été bombardés de conseils, et Bella était clairement anxieuse à mes côtés. Sally arriva enfin avec notre petit héros. Il portait son bonnet bleu, un pyjama bien chaud, une paire de chaussettes épaisses et il était enveloppé dans une couverture. Il lui fallait encore de la chaleur à ce bébé. Elle tendait Evan à Bella, qui le prenait timidement.

- Hey, salut Evan... Alors, t'es prêt à affronter le monde réel ? demandais-je, en souriant.

Bella ne disait rien, probablement angoissée par le fait de l'accueillir.

- On peut y aller ?

- Oui, c'est bon... Au moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à venir ou nous appeler...

- D'accord... Merci Sally...

- Je vous en prie...

Nous avancions vers la voiture, où Bella installait Evan dans son siège. Je prenais place côté conducteur, Bella à mes côtés.

- Prête ?

Elle soupirait.

- Oui... Je crois...

- Ca ira, t'en fais pas...

Elle me souriait et je démarrais, roulant calmement jusqu'à la maison. Plusieurs voitures étaient garées devant la maison du chef Swan, dont celle du chef, justement.

- Ils ont préparé une petite fête, murmurais-je.

- J'aurais aimé éviter ça...

- Pourquoi ? L'arrivée d'un enfant est une belle chose, peu importe la situation, non ?

Elle se tournait vers Evan.

- Quel intérêt ? Il dort... Il ne s'en rappellera pas...

- Non, mais toi si ! C'est pour toi, c'est toi la maman...

Elle se frottait les yeux.

- C'est leur façon de te montrer qu'on est tous avec toi...

A l'intérieur de la maison, les invités exultaient en découvrant Evan, parfaitement endormi dans mes bras. Evidemment, Renée et Esmé furent les premières à s'avancer pour le voir, le prendre dans leurs bras. Elles semblaient très émues, et je me sentais quelque peu coupable de faire croire à ma mère qu'elle était devenue grand-mère alors qu'elle ne l'était pas techniquement.

Carlisle, souriant, prenait à son tour Evan. Le bébé fit le tour de tous les bras et terminait dans ceux d'Alice. Jasper tentait de la modérer.

- Arrête de sauter partout !

- Regarde comme il est beau... Oh, Jasper ! Je veux un bébé !

- Non, Alice !

Trois voix s'étaient élevées en même temps, avant de rire.

- T'es trop jeune, encore... On est trop jeunes... Faut déjà que j'assume ma mère, si en plus j'dois assumer un bébé, j'vais avoir des cheveux blancs à vingt ans, gémissait Jazz.

Je récupérais Evan, qui dormait toujours.

- J'pense qu'on peut le monter dans son lit...

- Oui, on pourra manger du gâteau ensemble et ouvrir les cadeaux...

- Encore des cadeaux ?

- Tu ne pensais pas à une fête sans cadeaux, si ?

Bella piquait un fard, et nous grimpions à l'étage. Je voyais bien qu'elle était perdue dans les pensées, en me regardant poser Evan dans sa turbulette.

- Ca va, Bella ?

- Je ne mérite pas ça... leurs cadeaux, le fait qu'ils soient tous là, heureux...

- Bella...

- Jasper a raison... On est trop jeunes...

Elle soupirait, faisant courir ses doigts sur le rebord du petit lit, et quittait la chambre. Je soupirais, un peu dépassé, et observais Evan tranquille, avant de me redresser et quitter la petite pièce à mon tour.

_Quelque chose me dit qu'il va y avoir du boulot... C'est pas gagné, je dirais même qu'on repart à zéro... _


	19. Chapter 19 : Hésitation

**Salut à toutes ! **

**Ah, désolée, vous avez un peu attendues cette fois =/ Je suis navrée, mais je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre. Je remercie pour le coup les copines de fesses de bouc, en particulier Liçou qui m'a donné un coup de main non négligeable pour le point de vue de Bella. Merci aussi à Garance. J'en profite pour annoncer qu'on va changer un peu le fonctionnement de Bella, je vais introniser de nouveaux points de vue de temps en temps.**

**Merci pour votre patience : jsjmpcm (**Non, ce n'est pas Edward le père loool, vous me faites rire à faire des théories pour me prouver que c'est Edward mdr**), fan-par-hasard21, lapiaf8 (**alors, tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines pour Bella!**), Aussidagility, lissa, littlemissbelly, ulkan13, AuroreAthena, Asuna93, Aude77, Shirley, doudounord2, Grazie, Imaginaire-de-kiki, calimero59, Ronnie32, cchope, erika shoval, birginie, LolaMiSweetlove, Nini Hathaway (**il faudra avoir l'esprit ouvert par rapport à Bella**), vinie65, xenarielle93, callie226, halay, familykoala, amlove, kikinette11, catiuski, pounine, Mariefandetwilight, katner, chanur, PatiewSnows, lena -lna933-, Em 81, bellaeva, Nane2Bru, licou-val, aelita48, Lily-Rose-Bella, Galswinthe, chouchoumag, Ilonka, sarinette60, mmccg et Habswifes. **

**Je voudrais vous dire une petite chose, avant que vous ne vous lanciez dans la lecture de ce point de vue. Gardez bien à l'esprit qu'Edward et Bella sont très jeunes, à peine 18 et 17 ans. On ne peut pas leur demander d'avoir des réactions d'adultes, parfois, ni de nier des peurs. Gardez également à l'esprit s'il vous plaît, que ce qui arrive à Bella, c'est le combat de centaines de femmes qui se taisent et souffrent en silence, par peur du regard dans une société où, si on n'est pas mère épanouie après 10h d'accouchement, on est traitées de folles. S'il vous plaît, souvenez-vous de ça avant de juger, car c'est précisément ce dont il est questions ici... Merci. **

**Et maintenant, bonne lecture :)**

**Prenez soin de vous, à bientôt. Tiftouff. **

**-x-X-x-**

_**Chapitre 19 : Hésitation.**_

**~ Point de vue de Bella ~ **

Nous revoilà à la maison, cette fois avec cette petite bouche en plus à nourrir. Cette petite bouche tout à fait innocente et tout à fait immature. Ce bébé va avoir totalement besoin de moi, jour et nuit, et jour et nuit, et jour et nuit... Il va falloir tout réaménager, repenser ma vie en fonction d'Evan. Quoi que je fasse désormais, je devais orienter ma vie envers ce bébé.

_Sincèrement, je ne suis pas assez altruiste pour ça... _Je n'ai rien d'une mère, à part le fait de l'avoir mis au monde... _Et je n'ai pas encore été capable de le mettre au monde correctement, sans le faire souffrir... enfermé dans sa capsule transparente... _C'est ma faute, mon oeuvre. Ma connerie, dans toute sa splendeur. Et maintenant, il y a Evan. Ce bébé qui me ressemble paraît-il... Ce garçon qui mange, dort, et dont on change la couche. Ce bébé dont toutes les affaires ont envahi ma chambre, mon armoire, mes étagères, ma commode.

- Bella ?

Je retrouvais ma mère dans la cuisine, alors que Phil et Charlie regardaient un match de baseball sur l'écran plat.

- Hum ?

- Ca va être l'heure de préparer le biberon d'Evan... Tu peux t'en occuper ? Je ne peux pas lâcher ma pâte...

_Préparer le biberon d'Evan. _

- Le biberon est stérilisé, tu peux t'en servir... Je t'ai aussi mis la tétine avec, t'as plus qu'à le préparer et le chauffer...

Elle retournait à sa pâte, se lavait les mains.

- Je dois aller aux toilettes, je reviens...

Et je me retrouvais là, démunie. Seule dans cette cuisine, les bruits du match en fond sonore. Seule face à ce biberon stérilisé, cette tétine défaite que je devais remettre. Ce lait que je devais préparer.

Et je ne sais pas faire ça.

C'est la stricte vérité. Personne ne m'a montré comment faire. Personne.

_Tout comme personne ne m'a dit comment il faut faire pour être mère. _

- Bella ? Prépare son lait...

Je me retournais face à ma mère qui me regardait, comme si j'étais un extraterrestre. Ou pire, la pire mère du monde. _En fait, je n'en suis pas loin... _

- Je ne sais pas faire...

- Bella... Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Je ne sais pas préparer les biberons...

- Bella, je t'ai montré ce matin comment faire...

- Non, tu ne l'as pas fait !

- Mais si ! Pendant qu'Edward était là avant qu'il n'aille au lycée ! Rappelle-toi ! Ici même !

Mes yeux s'embuaient, et je tentais de retrouver une quelconque information à ce sujet. Lait dans frigo, le chauffer avant, mettre de l'eau, le... _non... non... Rien... _

- Je.. le lait... frigo...

Mais Renée m'attrapait la main.

- Ca va chérie ?

- Je... non... je...

Des sueurs froides m'envahissaient.

- Assieds-toi !

Elle m'asseyait sur la chaise, et me servait un verre d'eau.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je...

Les larmes roulaient alors sur mes joues, inarrêtables. _C'est comme si quelqu'un vivait en moi, me dépossédait de mes réactions, de mes émotions... _

- Je ne me rappelle pas maman, je... je ne me rappelle pas...

Elle essuyait mes larmes.

- Ce n'est pas grave, chérie... On va recommencer...

Je ne suis pas capable de me souvenir de la préparation des biberons de mon fils.

- Bella, tu me regardes faire ?

Je me levais, opinais et m'approchais.

- Je vais te mettre un papier sur le frigo pour t'en rappeler... Alors regarde... C'est une dosette de lait en poudre pour 30 mL... C'est ça le ratio de ton bébé... Plus il va grandir, plus tes doses augmenteront... Tu mets ton eau... voilà... ensuite ta poudre... Tu refermes le biberon, tu secoues très vite pour éviter les grumeaux et une fois que c'est fait, tu le mets dans le chauffe-biberon... C'est très simple...

J'opinais. _Oui, c'est simple. _

- Tu as compris ?

- Oui... Quand est-ce que... je dois... augmenter les doses ?

- Comme Evan est prématuré, je ne sais pas trop te dire... Tu demanderas au pédiatre, je pense que tu peux l'appeler dès que tu as le moindre doute...

- D'accord...

A l'étage, je l'entendis pleurer.

- C'est l'heure... souriait-elle.

_Elle semblait si... "contente" d'avoir eu le bon timing, de l'entendre pleurer... _

- Tu vas le chercher ?

- Tu ne peux pas y aller, toi ? J'ai peur de le faire tomber et...

- Bella, il faut que je cuisine... C'est ton fils... Va le chercher...

Je soupirais et grimpais à l'étage. Evan était dans son berceau, à gigoter un peu les bras et à pleurer. Je me penchais et l'attrapais, le plaçant sur mon bras droit. Il gémissait un peu. _Il doit mal se sentir. Je le tiens mal. Il ne m'aime peut-être pas... _Il a été habitué à Edward, il doit le chercher.

Phil et Charlie me regardaient descendre et je traversais le salon rapidement, déposant Evan dans les bras de ma mère.

- Oh bonjour toi ! Hé salut joli bébé ! Tu vas bien ? Oh oui, ça a l'air d'aller... Ton biberon est prêt... Il est chaud ! Bella, mets-lui un bavoir et assis-toi...

Elle me tendait le tissu mais je n'y arrivais pas.

- Tu peux me l'attacher ?

- Oui... Regarde... soulève un peu la tête et tu noues...

- Il est fragile !

- T'en fais pas, tu peux le manipuler malgré tout... Allez ! Bon appétit mon chéri ! Hé oui ! Bon appétit mon joli petit-fils.

Je m'asseyais et elle me donnait le biberon. Je le mettais devant sa bouche mais rien. Il ne l'ouvrait pas.

- Allez... mange...

_Je me sentais si nulle de parler à un enfant qui ne comprendra de toute façon rien... _

Mais rien. Il ne prenait pas le biberon. Bon sang, il faut qu'il mange ! Il est trop maigre ! Il va mourir sinon, et je ne l'ai pas mis au monde pour qu'il meure...

- Il n'a pas faim !

- C'est l'heure de son biberon...

- Il n'ouvre pas la bouche ! Il ne va pas se nourrir, il va mourir...

- Oh Bella ! Non... Regarde... Ne lui tiens pas son biberon devant sans rien faire... Stimule-lui les lèvres pour qu'il les ouvre...

- Il ne le fait pas !

- Mais si... Essaie... sois patiente... Parle-lui...

J'essayais sous le regard de ma mère, et Evan finit par ouvrir sa bouche. Mais difficilement, et je le sentais qu'il rejetait la tétine. Sa bouche pleine de lait, il avait des petits mouvements de succion dans le vide.

- Il me repousse !

- Fais voir...

Renée prenait le biberon et essayait.

- Non regarde... Il le prend très bien... Redresse le un tout petit peu pour voir... Comme ça... Tiens-le un peu mieux... Voilà... Essaie...

Elle me passait le biberon dans la bouche du bébé, mais dès que je le reprenais, Evan repoussait la tétine.

_Il ne m'aime pas ! _

- Tu vois ! Prends-le ! Il va mourir s'il ne mange pas...

- Ne dis pas de sottises, Bella ! Comment tu expliquerais qu'il le prend avec moi, et pas toi ?

_Parce qu'il ne m'aime pas... _Les larmes montaient à nouveau, et roulaient, chaudes. Inarrêtables.

- Il ne m'aime pas !

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Tu l'as porté dans ton ventre, il t'aime !

- La preuve que non ! m'énervais-je.

_Ca se voit qu'il ne m'aime pas, non ? _

- Il s'est habitué à Edward, à l'infirmière, à toi, mais pas à moi ! Il ne m'aime pas !

- Ne dis pas d'idioties... Mais tu sais, tu as été moins le voir qu'Edward, c'est normal aussi...

- Je sais, tout est ma faute depuis le début ! Cette grossesse c'était ma faute, et l'échec que ce gamin vivra d'avoir une mère comme moi, ça sera encore de ma faute...

Renée soupirait.

- Regarde-le, Bella...

- C'est de ma faute, je...

- Regarde ton fils ! Droit dans les yeux...

Il me fixait, immobile, ouvrant sa petite bouche dans un mouvement à peine perceptible. Ses yeux me regardaient intensément, et rien ne semblait le dévier de sa trajectoire.

- Maintenant, amène doucement son biberon à sa bouche... Doucement... Ne t'agite pas, sois douce... Continue de le regarder...

Je m'exécutais, et petit à petit, il enfourna son biberon. Sans le repousser.

- Tu vois... Ca marche...

Il tétait tranquillement, en me regardant toujours.

- Il faut que tu te calmes, Bella. Il sent tout... Il a besoin que tu le regardes, que tu lui parles... Tu es devenue sa mère. Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses !

_Mais je n'ai pas demandé à être enceinte, moi ! Quand je l'ai su, il était trop tard pour avorter ! _Le fait d'avoir Edward à mes côtés rend les choses plus tranquilles, mais pas confortables.

Evan s'arrêtait de boire, repoussant une nouvelle fois sa tétine.

- Il n'en veut plus...

- Fais-lui faire son rot...

Je commençais à le secouer légèrement dans mes bras.

- Non ! Pas comme ça, tu vas le faire vomir...

Elle n'eut pas dit ça qu'il régurgitait son lait.

- Olala Bella bon sang ! Concentre-toi un peu ! Tapote-lui le dos au lieu de le secouer ! Fais attention ! Ce n'est pas une peluche, merde !

- T'as qu'à le faire au lieu de t'occuper de ta pâte et me gueuler dessus ! Merde ! Je n'ai jamais eu de gamin, moi, et ce gosse on me l'a pris quand il est né j'ai même pas eu le temps de bien l'apercevoir ! Débrouille-toi avec, tu sais bien mieux faire que moi de toute façon, c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter pour faire valoir ma connerie !

Je lui mettais d'autorité le bébé dans les bras, et grimpais en haut. J'aurais aimé qu'Edward soit là, il a écouté l'infirmière, il a été attentif, il n'a pas les hormones en vrac, il sait faire.

Mais Edward est en cours...

**..::..**

**~ Point de vue d'Edward ~ **

Ennui mortel que ce cours de sciences. Aucun intérêt. Il faudra quand même qu'on m'explique pourquoi regarder une video de 4h en cours est aussi emmerdant. C'était notre dernière séance de video-projection, et il nous restait trente minutes de cours derrière.

_Un de ces cours post-vidéo très con, où le prof interroge les élèves pour voir qu'ils n'ont pas dormi. Mais on a tous dormi, monsieur._

Le générique retentissait, me sortant de ma léthargie. Je m'étirais, comme bon nombre de mes collègues, et cette couane de Jessica rallumait la lumière.

- Hé !

- Bah quoi ?

_Cette fille devrait être pendue par un tailleur Chanel ! Aspergée de parfum, et brûlée vive ! _

- Alors ! Ce documentaire est parfaitement intéressant, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Nous allons demander à... monsieur Cullen ce qu'il a noté...

Je fis mine de rassembler mes feuilles.

- Attendez... Je cherche mes précédentes notes...

- Faites, je vous en prie !

_Précédentes notes toutes aussi inexistantes que mon attention en cours... _Si, j'ai bien noté deux trois trucs : acheter gâteaux chocolat, d'éventuels numéros pouvant servir pour jouer au loto, j'ai dessiné quelques trucs qui pourraient faire retourner Picasso dans sa tombe... _Merveilleux. _

Mais la porte s'ouvrit, me sauvant d'une interrogation palpitante. A la place, mieux, je tombais de mon tabouret. Littéralement, ou presque.

- Miss Swan ?

- Bella ?

Des chuchotis s'élevaient sur son passage et elle s'avançait, pâle et fébrile, son sac de cours sur le dos.

_Elle est foutrement pas en train de revenir en cours, là. Si ? _

Elle tendait un mot à notre professeur, qui semblait tout aussi étonné, et elle s'avança à notre table, posant son sac sur la paillasse.

- Bah ! Souris, Cullen ! On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme ! riait-elle.

J'arquais un sourcil.

- Mais tu...

- Plus tard les questions...

- D'accord...

Je soufflais, un peu étonné. Elle a accouché il y a peu, et elle revient comme ça, à vingt minutes de la fin du cours, pour finir sa journée au lycée. _Maso ? _Je reportais mon attention sur le tableau, et ce bon vieux Banner avait déjà oublié qu'il m'interrogeait.

- Bien, je souhaite d'abord un excellent retour à Isabella, un retour courageux et rapide. Comment se porte ce bébé ?

- Bien...

Elle baissait le regard et le prof se tournait au tableau, dessinant le schéma de notre prochaine leçon.

Nous notions le cours, et Bella n'en ratait pas une virgule, très appliquée. J'arrachais une feuille de mon classeur et écrivais :

_**"Est-ce que j'ai raté un épisode ? **_

_**Hier, t'étais crevée et ce matin tu tenais à peine debout..."**_

Elle le lisait, et haussait les épaules, avant de le retourner et d'inscrire :

_"Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure !"_

Je me penchais vers elle, prétextant fouiller sa trousse pour trouver un effaceur.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien, tout à l'heure...

Elle attrapait son effaceur et me le posait dans les mains, sous le regard du prof. Je faisais semblant d'effacer, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. _Merde. Bella a un souci. Elle devrait profiter de ce temps pour découvrir Evan, vivre tous ces trucs de maman, non ? _Nous ne pûmes pas vraiment échanger jusqu'à la sonnerie, mais une fois nos camarades sortis, Banner nous interpellait.

- Vous avez cinq minutes ?

- Oui, on a une heure de pause...

Il fermait la porte et s'appuyait contre son bureau.

- Comment vous sentez-vous, Bella ?

- Bien...

- Votre retour me surprend... Est-ce une demande de vos parents ?

- Non... C'est moi qui ai souhaité venir aujourd'hui... Je... m'ennuyais...

Les yeux de notre prof s'écarquillaient réellement.

- Vous vous ennuyez ? Avec un bébé ?

Elle haussait les épaules.

- Oui... Apparemment...

Il fronçait les sourcils. _Beaucoup de mouvements faciaux, ce mec... _

- Je suis heureux de vous revoir en bonne santé évidente, mais n'hésitez pas à prendre du temps pour vous et pour ce bébé...

- Ma mère s'en occupe très bien pour l'instant ! Elle est satisfaite d'être grand-mère...

Il me semblait clairement que Bella avait craché cette information, pleine de dégoût.

_Et me voilà vêtu de la parure de Sherlock Holmes, la pipe en moins : le problème vient de Renée, apparemment. _

- Oh... Très bien... mais n'hésitez pas si quelque chose ne va pas...

- Merci de votre sollicitude monsieur, mais je vais très bien !

- D'accord...

Il me regardait, surpris. Autant que moi, en fait.

- Et vous Edward ? Comment allez-vous ?

- Oh vous savez moi, j'vais toujours bien...

Il me souriait.

- C'est agréable... Ce n'est pas trop dur d'être papa ?

- Y a pire, souriais-je.

- En tout cas, ne laissez personne vous dire quoi faire, et comment le faire. L'âge n'est qu'un nombre...

- Merci monsieur...

- Allez, sortez ! Je ne voudrais pas que mes élèves suivants pensent qu'il n'y a pas cours...

Je souriais et nous quittions la salle, longeant les couloirs de l'école.

- J'étais certaine que j'allais subir ça...

- Il s'inquiète... C'est pas trop mal j'trouve de voir que certains profs ont encore un côté humain...

Elle opinait, sans rien ajouter.

- Et sinon, j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter ?

- Pour ?

- Ton retour prématuré !

Elle s'arrêtait.

- Je me suis... engueulée avec Renée...

- Ca vous est déjà arrivé, que je sache...

- A propos d'Evan... Elle m'a très bien prouvée que je suis incapable de l'élever...

- Non... Je suis sûr que non !

- Et moi, je suis sûre que oui ! grondait-elle.

Je lui fis face, la fixant dans les yeux.

- Je ne vais pas aller au conflit avec toi, aujourd'hui...

Malgré sa colère, et malgré que je n'avais pas les moyens de l'apaiser et l'aider à reconnaître qu'elle avait un grave problème par rapport à sa maternité, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit fâchée contre moi. _Non. Putain, non ! _

Elle semblait s'adoucir doucement, les traits de son visage semblaient moins prononcés.

- Je suis venue ici parce que je voulais être avec vous tous... et avec toi aussi...

_Comment l'engueuler, après ça ? _

- Bella...

Je m'approchais d'elle et la prenais dans mes bras. Elle m'étreignit de toutes ses forces et se mit à trembler et pleurer.

- Hey... Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

- Il m'aime pas... il voulait pas prendre son biberon avec moi... Je vais mal m'en occuper, il va mourir...

- Mais non... Il te faut un peu plus de temps que ça...

- Pourquoi c'est pas comme dans les films ou dans les livres ? La mère voit son bébé et elle... elle pleure et elle l'aime et tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ?

- Parce que c'est une image... On fait tout pour montrer une belle face, mais je suis certain qu'il y a beaucoup de femmes qui n'éprouvent pas tout ça... Le contexte est particulier... Tu n'as pas voulu faire ça... Alors je suppose que ça entre en ligne de compte...

- J'ai un problème...

- On ne peut pas t'aider si tu ne dis rien, tu sais...

Elle acquiesçait et continuait à pleurer doucement. La conseillère principale d'éducation passait à ce moment-là, et aperçus Bella.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien, Bella ?

- Si, elle va bien, c'est rien...

- Vous devriez retourner chez vous au chaud auprès de votre fils... Vous revenez trop tôt...

- Non... ça... ça va... Merci...

- Je ne vous laisserai pas aller en cours dans cet état... Vous avez les yeux au bas de la figure. Soyez raisonnable, rentrez chez vous...

- Elle a raison, Bella...

Elle levait son visage vers moi.

- Je veux t'attendre...

La CPE m'observait.

- Il vous reste deux heures, dont une heure de pause... Nous allons aller voir le proviseur, je pense qu'il peut excuser votre absence pour aujourd'hui...

- Merci...

Je soutenais Bella contre moi, la maintenant. Le directeur accepta notre absence, avec bienveillance. Sous les regards des lycéens, nous quittions l'enceinte de l'école. Alice était devant, à jouer aux cartes avec Jasper.

- Hé ! T'es là, Bella ?

- Oui... Mais je la ramène, elle est revenue trop tôt...

Ma soeur fronçait les sourcils.

- Tu peux demander à Jacob ou Paul s'ils peuvent vous ramener ?

- Ouais bien sûr !

- Je rentre avec Bella...

- Bien chef ! T'as tes clés ? M'man et papa sont pas là !

- Ouais c'est bon !

Je conduisais à allure régulière sur la nationale, pour ramener Bella chez elle auprès d'Evan.

- Edward ?

- Ouais ?

- On peut aller chez toi ?

- Si tu veux ouais, pourquoi faire ?

- J'ai envie d'être tranquille encore un peu, sans ma mère...

- Pas de soucis...

Je bifurquais, montais notre chemin privé et nous arrivions à la maison vide. Mes parents étaient partis pour la journée, ils ne rentreraient que tard ce soir.

- J'te sers un truc ?

- Ouais, pourquoi pas...

- Installe-toi sur le canapé, je vais chercher de quoi survivre !

J'attrapais le jus d'orange, les brioches aux pépites de chocolat et deux verres. Je posais le tout sur la table basse devant nous et l'approchais, avant de m'asseoir à l'opposé de Bella, une couverture sur nos jambes. Je lui balançais une brioche et entamais la mienne.

_Réfléchir, ça me creuse ! _

Nous mangions dans le calme, en parlant de tout sauf d'Evan et de Renée.

- Ils sont où tes parents ?

- Ils sont partis visiter j'sais pas quoi, j'sais pas où...

Elle me souriait.

- Merci pour cette précision, chef !

- A ton service, riais-je.

Deux brioches.

- Tu te rends compte que dans dix-sept ans, tu diras ce genre de trucs à Evan et qu'il fera pareil ?

Elle restait songeuse une seconde, et opinait.

- C'est la vie...

- Ouais, et l'ingratitude des ados qui n'écoutent que d'une oreille...

- Aussi !

Je terminais mon goûter et Bella se redressait, pour venir s'allonger contre moi. Elle prenait ma main.

Serrés sous la couverture chaude, j'écoutais sa respiration.

- Renée m'a engueulée parce que j'ai légèrement secoué Evan pour lui faire faire son rot...

- Tu l'as pas balancé comme une crêpe ?

- Bien sûr que non ! C'était un petit mouvement de rien du tout, mais il a régurgité...

- C'est pas bien méchant... Faut pas te tracasser pour ça...

- Oui...

Elle ne disait rien, les yeux dans le vague.

- Je ne savais plus comment faire pour faire son biberon...

- Elle t'a montré ce matin quand je suis passé...

- Je sais, mais j'avais tout oublié... Je ne me rappelais plus de rien... Et il a mis si longtemps à ne pas rejeter la tétine...

- Il faut qu'il s'habitue à toi... Il a plus souvent vu des infirmières que nous... On dit que les parents doivent s'adapter mais les bébés aussi... C'est tout nouveau tout ce monde autour d'eux... enfin j'sais pas, j'vois ça comme ça...

- Oui... Sûrement...

Son fin visage calé contre mon torse m'émouvait alors.

- J'ai peur qu'il refuse que je lui donne son biberon, et qu'il se laisse mourir de faim...

- Ca n'arrivera pas... Il n'est pas encore assez perverti par la noirceur du monde pour ça...

- Tout ira bien, j'en suis sûr...

Elle appuyait son menton sur mon torse pour me regarder.

- Tu crois qu'il sait les circonstances de sa conception ?

Je haussais les épaules.

- J'sais pas... Mais j'pense qu'il peut sentir si t'es en colère, angoissée, stressée...

- Et s'il ne s'adapte pas à moi ? Comment j'vais faire ?

- J'suis là, Bella...

- Mais t'as ta famille, ta vie à faire...

Mon coeur se serrait avec force.

- Ma vie ?

- Tes études, ta vie sentimentale... prendre ton appart, aller en fac, trouver quelqu'un de bien pour toi...

Je me redressais, le sang un peu glacé par ses paroles.

- Tu... T'as... enfin j'veux dire... et nous ?

A son tour, elle se redressait et s'agenouillait face à moi.

- Edward...

- Tu ne veux plus de ça ?

Elle attrapait ma main, entre ses doigts froids.

- Je disais ça comme ça... Je ne veux pas t'emprisonner si tu dois trouver quelqu'un...

- Pour l'instant, personne en vue, tu le sais... Et même... En fait... J'ai pas cherché...

_Je ne le fais pas parce que bon sang, pour l'instant je me sens heureux comme ça. Mais je ne suis pas certain que Bella ai besoin de savoir ça, de savoir que ce compromis sentimental prend des proportions trop confortables pour moi. _

Elle a juste besoin de soutien, et il va lui en falloir beaucoup...

- Comment je vais faire... si Evan ne s'adapte pas...

- Tu vas y arriver, je serai toujours là... Y aura toujours quelqu'un derrière toi... Même si tu veux après, une fois qu'on aura notre diplôme et qu'on devra choisir une fac ou je sais pas, on pourra peut-être tenter une colocation...

Elle blêmit.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- C'est juste une idée... Ca te dérangerait ?

- Tu veux vraiment d'une colocation avec un bébé ?

- Aux yeux de tous, c'est notre fils... Ca ne me gêne pas de vivre avec vous deux... J'te connais depuis toujours, et Evan c'est ton fils... Alors tu sais... Ouais, ça ne me dérange pas... Et comme ça, je serai là pour t'aider quand t'auras besoin...

Elle baissait le regard et fermait les yeux, sans rien dire, avant de se rallonger contre moi.

- Enfin faut voir... Si ça t'intéresse, tout ça...

- On n'y est pas encore, je suppose ?

- Non... On a tout le temps pour penser à ça !

- Oui...

_Habiter avec Bella... J'veux dire... Concrètement quoi. Se lever la nuit pour le biberon, rentrer le soir, aller le chercher à la crèche, dîner avec Bella, partager la salle de bains et le dentifrice._

Une bouffée de panique m'envahissait, mais je tentais de ne pas la laisser paraître. J'adore Bella, je donnerai ma vie pour elle, comme pour chacun de mes amis. Mais là. Là, c'est prématuré. Même si je le ferai sans hésiter, parce qu'il y a pire comme pénitence, on est jeunes.

Je l'observais alors qui dessinait des formes sans objectif. Elle était là, à chercher du réconfort là où elle pouvait en trouver, juste pour calmer ses angoisses d'être devenue maman, de voir sa vie changer. _Mais c'est exactement ce qui m'arrive aussi. Accepter d'élever Evan, se présenter comme son père pour le restant de mes jours, vivre avec Bella, faire évoluer notre amitié en quelque chose de plus intime... _Beaucoup de changements, plus que ce que j'avais prévu, en fait...


	20. Chapter 20 : Ses incertitudes

**Salut à toutes ! **

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Hum. Je pressens que vous n'allez pas trop aimer la fin p'tètre... lol *et moi, je ricane dans mon coin*.**

**Merci à vous : lapiaf8, silver, ****fgjk**** (**ahji**), ****Shirley**** (**je vais bien merci :) et toi ?**), fan-par-hasard21, Lissa, ****AuroreAthena**** (**Effectivement, la suite pourrait ne pas être simple à la vue de la situation!**), erika shoval, Samystère, vinie65, ****lena -lna933 ****(**Est-ce que ce reportage sur Brooke Shield se trouve sur internet ?**), halay, LittleMissBelly, ****aude77**** (**Oui, c'est un syndrome post-partum, effectivement!**), ****Asuna93**** (**C'est le syndrome post-partum... je comprends que ça soit énervant, mais malheureusement bien plus de femmes le vivent qu'on ne le croit, et c'est une réelle souffrance pour elles**), familykoala, aussidagility (**ma remarque que le fait d'avoir l'esprit ouvert ne t'était pas spécifiquement adressée :)**), callie226, pounine, laurie, CarooThePrincess, ****Kik**** (**Je te souhaite de ne jamais vivre de syndrome post-partum alors... Ce syndrome est une maladie qui touche énormément de jeunes mamans et qui est une réelle maladie. Bella est peut-être égoïste ici, mais même dans l'histoire originale, personnellement -et ce n'est que mon avis reculé de lectrice pas forcément fan de la saga- je la trouve aussi extrêmement égoïste dans l'oeuvre originale, mais c'est un autre débât.**), ilkan13, cchope, ****Em 81**** (**Il y a effectivement un blocage psychologique, qu'on appelle le syndrome post-partum**), catiuski, Isnoname, licou-val, Lily-Rose-Bella, sarinette60, doudounord2, katner, Butterfly971, Habswifes, ****Ronnie32**** (**Elle subit un syndrome qui touche énormément de femmes... **), chanur, aelita48, Mariefandetwilight, Lapinou63, birginie, bellardtwilight, bellaeva, Mamanlily, Ilonka, Galswinthe, Grazie, Nini Hathaway, Rosabella01, calimero59 et SweetyMarie. **

**Je suis contente de lire vos réactions. Certaines s'emportent, d'autres analysent les choses. Un vrai panel de société quoi lol Plus sérieusement, vous commencez à me connaître, Bella n'est pas juste "égoïste" et "ignorante". Elle est victime du syndrome post-partum (**_je développerai cette idée au fur et à mesure_**) qui est une maladie REELLE qui touche énormément de femmes, bien plus que certaines ne peuvent penser. Qui peut également avoir touché des femmes qui, aujourd'hui, sont des mamans formidables. Je ne souhaite pas influencer votre lecture bien sûr, je vous expose simplement des faits. Cette maladie est bien plus qu'un simple baby blues, et peut conduire à des actes de désespoir si ce n'est pas pris en charge, si la maman est isolée. Nous allons donc aller sur cet axe, avec cette histoire (**jusqu'à quel point ? Vous le découvrirez au fil de votre lecture =)**).**

**Merci à Garance pour sa lecture. **

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, merci de continuer à me lire.  
>Tiffany. <strong>

**-x-X-x-**

_**Chapitre 20 : Ses incertitudes**_

**~ Point de vue d'Edward ~ **

Malgré nos recommandations, Bella continuait à venir en cours tous les jours, ce qui attisait la fureur de sa mère. Elle estimait que Bella ne passait pas assez de temps avec son fils, et je pensais pareil, mais je n'étais pas assez con pour le lui dire. _Et je n'étais pas suicidaire non plus, ceci dit ! _

Chaque soir après les cours, je la ramenais chez elle et passais un peu de temps avec Evan. Bella restait toujours avec nous, et parfois elle participait, parfois non. Je n'avais jamais vu qu'Evan rejetait le biberon qu'elle lui donnait. J'étais à peu près certain que Bella devait établir un genre de contact avec lui, plutôt que de fuir son regard et fuir son besoin de communiquer. Renée devenait folle à voir Bella comme ça, et les clash étaient de plus en plus fréquents. Généralement, ma meilleure amie arrivait chez moi en larmes, dînait avec nous et je la ramenais ensuite. Mes parents faisaient des allusions discrètes à son manque d'investissement, mais je me chargeais de les remettre à leur place avant qu'elle ne réalise. _Elle n'a foutrement pas besoin de ça ! _

Alors, Renée avait décidé qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer chez elle. De quitter Bella, de retourner en Floride avec son mari. Si Bella avait approuvé au début, elle craignait maintenant de se retrouver seule avec son bébé et Charlie. Renée partait lundi, il restait donc trois jours à mon amie pour apprendre certains gestes qu'elle n'aurait pas bien saisis. J'attendais avec elle, dans la petite maison, regardant Renée noter de nouvelles instructions sur des feuilles.

- Tu as strictement tout ce dont tu auras besoin, sur ces papiers !

Bella les tenait, mais les feuilles tremblaient.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de "mais", Bella... Il est temps que tu prennes ta maternité en main ! Est-ce que tu as rempli le questionnaire psychologique remis par le médecin ?

Bella baissait la tête.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça !

- Moi, je crois que si ! Je crois que tu en as bien besoin, même !

Bella bafouillait et montait à l'étage. Evan y dormait paisiblement. Je restais face à Renée.

- Occupe-toi d'eux, Edward !

- Vous avez ma promesse !

Je grimpais en haut à mon tour, et trouvais mon amie assise sur son lit dans le noir, à sangloter.

Je m'asseyais près d'elle et elle se penchait vers moi.

- Non mais quelle merde, Edward... quelle merde...

- A quel sujet ?

- De ce que j'ai fait de ma... de ma vie...

- Ca ira, Bella !

- Tant que t'es... t'es là, ça... ça va... mais après ?

- Après quoi ?

Elle relevait son visage vers moi et se jetait sur mes lèvres et je répondais à son baiser. Elle fit glisser sa langue contre ma bouche et je donnais suite à cette étreinte sensuelle. Le baiser dura aussi longtemps que nous le pouvions, et je me reculais, haletant.

- Wow...

Elle me souriait et se calait contre ma poitrine.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir un moment à deux, ce soir ?

_Je sens la cochonnerie arriver... _

- Mais ta mère et Phil...

- Ils sortent se faire un restau, et Charlie est au travail...

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Evan, qui dormait.

- Mais... avec Evan, on peut pas trop...

- On ira en bas...

Sa main descendait sur mes reins et elle me fit clairement comprendre que je ne pourrais pas me dérober. _Pas que j'en ai envie de me dérober, d'ailleurs... _Je haussais les sourcils rapidement, provoquant son rire. J'embrassais sa joue, ma main sur sa nuque.

- Tu sais qu'il faudra qu'on finisse par réellement parler de notre relation...

Elle opinait et se serrait contre moi, fermant les yeux.

- Je suis bien comme ça...

Je la serrais plus fort.

- Moi aussi ma belle, mais... tu vois des fois... j'comprends pas... j'comprends plus ce qui nous arrive...

J'embrassais son front.

- Est-on obligés de nous engluer dans des choses sérieuses ? demandait-elle.

- Hum... je suppose que non...

- On commence à peine à vivre, et on est déjà propulsés dans une vie d'adulte avec ce bébé... J'aimerais... être avec toi, sans me poser de questions...

_Après tout, elle n'a pas tort. Pourquoi se poser des questions ? On passe du temps ensemble quand ça nous chante, on prend du plaisir ensemble tout en nous respectant l'un et l'autre. _

- Alors on peut faire ça...

Evan s'agitait, interrompant notre discussion. Je me levais pour le prendre dans mes bras.

- Hé ! Salut, toi !

Je me rasseyais sur le lit, tandis que Bella était partie entrouvrir les volets qu'elle avait fermé pour lui. Elle nous rejoignit et je lui tendais son bébé doucement. Elle le prit contre elle, hésitante. _Je ne voulais pas "sacraliser" chacun de ses actes envers lui... _

- T'as fait une bonne sieste ? demandais-je.

_Evidemment, il ne me répondit pas, ce malappris ! _

- Il va falloir que je le change...

- Ouaip... j'te suis si tu veux...

Je l'accompagnais à la salle de bain, où elle l'installait sur le matelas de change. Maladroitement, et de façon lente, elle le déshabillait et retirait sa couche en grimaçant. _Les joies d'être parents... _

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Juste... me passer un gant...

- Ouais...

J'humidiais le tissu et elle le nettoyait doucement. Ses gestes n'étaient pas assurés, mais elle prenait son temps et s'appliquait.

- J'ai toujours peur de le casser... murmura-t-elle en tamponnant ses fesses avec la serviette sèche.

Je souriais.

- Ca viendra au fur et à mesure, je suppose...

Elle opinait en souriant.

- Il a de belles fesses roses en tout cas, riais-je.

A ce moment-là, je reçus un jet sur la chemise.

- Il me pisse dessus !

Bella éclatait de rire et posait la serviette en catastrophe sur le sexe de son bébé pour m'épargner.

- Putain j'y crois pas !

Elle riait, à moitié choquée tandis que je secouais mon tissu bleu. _Evan vient de me pisser dessus ! _

- Ca te fait rire, toi ?

Bella se tordait, comme si elle aussi allait faire pipi.

- J'pensais pas qu'il... pi... pissait aussi loin...

- Ah ha ah ha ! Laisse-moi rire là !

Elle se mordait la lèvre, tentant de reprendre contenance. Evan nous regardait, indifférent au fait qu'il venait de souiller la serviette et indifférent au fait qu'il venait de me pisser dessus.

Je déboutonnais mon vêtement et me retrouvais en tee-shirt, lui aussi légèrement mouillé.

- Pfff...

- Donne, je vais te le faire tourner... Je vais te passer un tee-shirt de Charlie...

Elle rhabillait son fils et le posait dans son cosy dans sa chambre. Je restais près de lui pendant qu'elle me ramenait un tee-shirt noir de son père. Je descendais le cosy en bas pour la retrouver, et m'asseyais dans le salon.

- Petit accident, Ed ? demandait Phil.

- Ouais... Il m'a pissé dessus !

Je fronçais les sourcils. _Bon sang, comment un gosse de sa taille peut pisser aussi loin ? _Renée eut un petit rire malicieux et prenait son petit-fils dans ses bras.

- Papa est officiellement arrosé !

- J'adore... marmonnais-je.

Bella vint s'asseoir près de moi, et posait sa main sur ma cuisse en me la tapotant.

- Il ne me l'avait pas encore fait, ça...

- Ca te fait rire toi, hein ?

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil et appuyait sa tête contre mon épaule en souriant. Je cédais à mon envie de ses lèvres, et l'embrassais légèrement. Elle rougissait sous le regard de son beau-père.

- Tu restes ici ce soir, Edward ?

- Oui !

- Tu tiendras compagnie à Bella, alors...

- Pas de problème...

Renée amenait le biberon d'Evan et le tendait à Bella. Ma meilleure amie lui donnait à manger, mais elle semblait si distante pendant cet acte. Elle parlait de tout et de rien, sauf de son bébé.

Elle se tortillait.

- Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes...

- Fais voir...

Je prenais la suite et nourrissais Evan, en attendant sa maman. Il terminait le biberon entre temps et je me sentais fasciné par les petites lèvres de son enfant qui tétait son lait avec assiduité.

_Il est vraiment beau, ce gamin ! _

Une fois qu'il fut rendormi, à moitié dans mes bras, je remontais le coucher. Puis, Renée et Phil prirent congés. Charlie repassa une petite heure pour voir si nous n'avions besoin de rien et il nous laissa aux alentours de 19h30.

Une fois la porte close, Bella se tournait vers moi. Je savais pertinemment ce qui allait se passer... _et mon pénis aussi ! _

Elle me plaqua contre la porte et se jetait sur mes lèvres avec avidité. Je remontais mes paumes sur son dos, et glissais sur ses fesses alors que nos langues se goûtaient avec sensualité.

- Bella...

- J'ai envie...

_Putain, c'est clair ! _

- Moi aussi...

Elle passait sa main sur mon jeans, et revenait à mon sexe. Ses lèvres accrochaient les miennes lentement, et je caressais son dos doucement. Elle m'entraîna dans la chambre du rez-de-chaussée. Elle me fit m'allonger et se couchait sur moi à califourchon. _J'peux pas la désirer davantage. Impossible. _Elle se frottait lentement contre moi, faisant grimper la température, et me retirait mon tee-shirt avant de se mettre à m'embrasser partout. Je me laissais faire, totalement dominé par son envie.

_Franchement, qui suis-je pour repousser une bonne partie de sexe ? _

Elle passait sa langue sur ma poitrine, me stimulant. Ses mains défaisaient le bouton de mon jeans et elle y glissait ses doigts, me frôlant. Je me cambrais et elle abaissait mon pantalon et mon boxer. Son fin pantalon me permettait de sentir son sexe contre le mien et elle s'appuyait sur ses mains pour renforcer son frottement sur moi. Je serrais ses hanches avec mes doigts. Elle descendait progressivement sur moi et contournait mon sexe, avant d'y revenir doucement. Elle passa un coup de langue sur mon extrémité et je gémissais, sous son sourire. Puis, elle m'enfonça doucement dans sa cavité chaude et je fermais les yeux sous le plaisir.

- Oh putain... Trop bon...

Elle me caressait et me titillait, lente et sensuelle et je rouvrais les yeux pour la voir me fixer d'un air coquin. Elle gémissait autour de moi, me faisant vibrer. Je m'accrochais tant bien que mal aux barreaux de la tête et de lit et tentais de ne pas pousser dans sa bouche. Elle me vénérait partout et m'envoyait au bord du précipice, avant de me relâcher et de revenir vers moi. Je prenais ses lèvres et retirais son haut et son pantalon. Je la fis s'allonger sur le matelas à son tour et pris possession de son corps comme elle venait de le faire. Je chérissais chaque parcelle de sa peau, titillant sa poitrine dressée pour moi, descendant jusqu'à son nombril. Ses gémissements me rendaient encore plus dur si possible et je flattais sa féminité de ma langue, la faisant trembler.

Et comme moi, je la laissais au bord du précipice. Elle me remit sur le dos et caressait ses lèvres avec mon sexe.

- Bell... préser...

- Oh merde... attends...

Elle se dégageait de moi à toute vitesse et je la regardais filer nue hors de la chambre. _Nota benne : mettre systématiquement une capote dans mon jeans ! _Je me caressais, me rappelant de la sensation de son corps contre le mien. Je la voyais derrière mes paupières se pencher et me sucer profondément. Je sursautais en entendant un gémissement dans la pièce. Elle était revenue avec une boîte de préservatifs. Bella s'approchait, posait la boîte sur la table de chevet et prenait mon sexe en main pour me stimuler. J'attrapais la capote et la dépliais sur mon sexe. Bella reprit position sur moi et caressait son sexe avec le mien avant de s'enfoncer lentement, se remplissant entièrement.

- Oh, Edward...

J'aimais la façon dont elle murmurait mon prénom pendant l'acte. Elle se soulevait et se rabaissait avec lenteur, et je pressais sa poitrine, jouant avec. Elle amena ma paume à sa bouche et léchait mon doigt, m'excitant encore plus. J'éprouvais le besoin de la prendre plus profondément, plus vivement. Je la fis se retirer, me redressais à genoux et elle se cambrait à quatre pattes, me permettant de l'investir.

_Oh merde... J'adore ça ! _

Je fermais les yeux, agrippant ses hanches, nos peaux claquant l'une contre l'autre. Elle ne retenait plus ses cris et je passais ma main sur son ventre, redescendant vers son point de désir.

- Ohh... Edward... encoore... oui...

Je poussais violemment, m'enfonçant fortement en elle et jouissais dans le préservatif alors qu'elle se resserrait simultanément sur moi. Je m'écroulais sur elle et elle retombait sur le lit, gémissante. Alors, je me retirais de son corps et m'allongeais sur le dos après avoir enlevé le plastique inconfortable.

Tremblante, elle se rapprochait de moi et se collait contre mon torse transpirant. Elle embrassait ma poitrine et soupirait.

- Edward...

Je frôlais son dos du bout des doigts et embrassais son front.

- J'adore ça...

- Moi aussi... C'était tellement bon...

- Merci...

Je la regardais, les yeux clos et souriante.

- Merci mon amour...

Alors, elle se blottissait davantage contre moi.

- Garde-moi contre toi ce soir...

- Oui...

Nous restions ainsi, dans la plénitude de cette sensation, de longues minutes. Presque une heure. Quand Evan se mit à pleurer, nous nous levions pour lui donner à manger et le changer. Il se rendormit aux alentours de 22h30 et nous en profitions pour manger un petit quelque chose. Assis sur le canapé, blottis l'un contre l'autre, j'observais ses yeux brillants de bonheur. Je m'installais correctement et elle se remit à califourchon sur moi, seulement vêtue de son boxer et un tee-shirt. Elle passait ses doigts derrière ma nuque et déposais un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Son index traçait ensuite le dessin de ma bouche.

- Je me sens bien quand tu me fais l'amour...

Je caressais son dos doucement.

- Est-ce qu'on doit en parler, maintenant ?

- Je voulais juste que tu saches que je ne veux pas te faire souffrir...

Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça à chaque fois ?

- Parce que... je tiens à toi... à chaque fois un peu plus... J'ai tellement l'impression que ça pourrait marcher entre nous, de façon plus intime... Mais il y a ce bébé... ce que j'ai fait...

- Bella, si ça peut te soulager, je suis prêt à entendre le nom du père... J'affronterai avec toi...

Elle attrapait mes mains et les embrassait.

- Non... Mais je veux que tu saches que je tiens à toi...

- Je sais... Moi aussi je tiens à toi...

Elle me souriait et déposait ses lèvres contre les miennes, frissonnante. J'attrapais le plaid et couvrais son dos.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

Je caressais ses jambes doucement et elle me fixait les yeux brillants, ses doigts jouant dans mes cheveux.

Mais elle ne me dit rien. Le silence restait entre nous. Simplement.

- Non... rien...

Elle m'étreignit contre elle et je répondais à sa caresse. _J'aime ça... _J'entendis à peine la porte s'ouvrir sur Renée et Phil.

- Oh... pardon...

Bella souriait faiblement, et restait appuyée contre moi.

- Vous ne dormez pas ?

- On va y aller... Evan s'était réveillé... C'était bien le resto ?

- Oui... Allez vous coucher...

Bella me prenait la main et m'emmenait dans la chambre à l'étage. Je me couchais et elle prenait place contre moi. Je ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir, sentant son corps chaud contre le mien.

_Je pourrais m'habituer à cette vie, je crois... _

**..::..**

**~ point de vue de Bella ~ **

Renée se préparait à partir. Edward était rentré chez lui, comme demandé par son père, pour faire ses devoirs. J'avais eu du mal à me séparer de lui, parce que plus le temps passait, plus je voulais être avec lui. J'aurais aimé lui dire hier soir. Lui dire que tout changeait en moi pour lui. Mais ça n'était pas sorti. Je voyais ma mère faire ses sacs, et je me sentais mal de savoir son départ proche, malgré qu'elle m'irritait ces derniers temps.

_Comment ça va se passer, avec papa ? Ces temps, il restait tranquille mais allait-il supporter les pleurs de mon bébé ? _

Phil entassait les valises dans la voiture de Charlie. Evan était dans son cosy, les yeux ouverts, très calme. Il nous regardait passer et repasser, sans se manifester.

- Est-ce que j'ai tout pris ? s'interrogeait Renée au milieu du salon.

- Je t'enverrai si je trouve quelque chose...

- Merci ma chérie...

Je m'asseyais sur le canapé et elle me rejoignit, attrapant mes mains.

- Tu as passé une bonne soirée avec Edward, hier ?

- Oui... C'était magique...

Elle me souriait et passait une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

- Vous êtes touchants tous les deux... J'ai rarement vu de jeunes parents s'entendre aussi bien...

_Il n'est pas le père de mon fils... J'aurais aimé que ce soit le cas. _

- Je suis bien avec lui...

- Ca se voit, chérie... Reste près de lui, rien ne vous oblige à vous éloigner l'un de l'autre...

J'acquiesçais, sans conviction.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais parler, mon trésor ?

Je fixais Evan, dans son cosy. _Renée ne me jugera pas._

- Maman ?

- Oui chérie ?

Il faut que ça sorte. Que je lui dise.

- Edward n'est pas le père d'Evan... murmurais-je.

Contrairement à une réaction virulente que j'avais imaginé, elle ne s'étonna pas. Elle m'attira simplement dans ses bras, contre son coeur.

- Mais je l'aime...

Je me sentais soulagée que ça sorte.

- Je l'aime tellement... A chaque fois que je suis dans ses bras, je... c'est chaque fois plus intense... Je voudrais tout faire pour le garder... tout faire...

- Sait-il que tu l'aimes ?

_Est-ce qu'il le sait ? Je ne pense pas... _Je me laissais aller dans les bras de maman, ses mains caressant mes cheveux.

- Non...

- Tu devrais le lui dire...

Je me redressais.

- J'ai essayé hier... je n'ai pas pu...

- Attends le moment propice... Est-il au courant qu'il n'est pas le père ?

- Oui... Il a fait ça pour que papa arrête de vouloir savoir...

Elle caressait ma joue.

- Il a un coeur en or... Ne le laisse pas s'éloigner de toi... il serait malheureux...

Je me serrais de nouveau dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, maman ?

- Oh ma chérie...

Elle me berçait doucement, et j'appréciais le geste. _Je veux qu'elle reste... _

- Attendez la suite de votre relation... Attends de voir comment ça va aller entre vous... Je suis sûre que tu ne lui es pas indifférente... un homme ne fait pas le sacrifice qu'il fait, sans éprouver de sentiments...

- J'ai tellement peur qu'il me déteste...

- Il ne te détestera pas... c'est impossible pour vous de vous détester l'un et l'autre... Ma chérie... êtes-vous intimes ?

- Oui...

- Depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis ma grossesse... depuis notre voyage...

- En avez-vous parlé ?

- Oui... On prend les choses comme elles viennent...

- Peut-être devriez-vous en parler sérieusement ? Prendre une décision pour vous deux, et pour vous trois ?

- Il... on a parlé de... d'éventuellement emménager ensemble... après le lycée...

- Il faudra vous décider, ça va vite arriver...

- Je sais...

Elle me caressait les cheveux.

- Maintenant ma chérie... Veux-tu bien me dire qui est le père de ton bébé ? Est-ce que tu le connais ? Est-il au courant que tu as eu un enfant ?

J'hésitais. _Elle doit savoir... _

- Oui... Il... je sais qui c'est, et il sait que j'ai eu un bébé...

- Et... Il sait qu'il en est le père ?

- Non...

Mes yeux s'embuèrent alors.

- Il ne se rappelle pas, il...

- Et est-ce qu'Edward le connait ?

J'opinais, battant des paupières. Une larme brûlante glissa sur ma joue.

- Oui... Il le connaît... trop bien même...


	21. Have a break have a kitkat! note auteure

_**salut tout le monde!**_

_**Je suis désolée, mais ceci n'est pas une alerte chapitre. Je ne suis pas coutumière du fait, mais je vous annonce que je prends une pause dans les mises à jour de fanfictions. **__**Toutes les histoires sont concernées**__**. **_

_**Depuis quelques temps déjà, je sens une certaine lassitude dans ma façon d'écrire. C'est devenu une routine, et je priai pour que l'écriture ne le soit jamais mais à l'évidence la magie ne dure qu'un temps. Suite à une critique constructive (et j'insiste sur ce point), j'ai décidé de prendre du recul pour me recentrer, et tenter de retrouver la petite chose qui faisait qu'avant, ça marchait et que maintenant, de toute évidence, ça ne marche plus.**_

_**J'attire votre attention sur le fait que ça NE CONCERNE PAS le nombre de reviews ou ce qu'elles disent. Ca concerne mon propre plaisir à l'écriture, à développer une histoire, à me fondre dans mes personnages pour mieux les comprendre et les saisir (**__chose que je n'arrive plus du tout à faire depuis quelques temps!__**).**_

_**Sans me dédouanner, mais parce que je veux une certaine transparence, il y a environ six semaines, j'ai senti mon coeur se compresser. Je me sentais mal, j'ai fait la connerie de regarder les symptomes sur internet et dans la minute, je me suis crue atteinte d'une grave maladie cardiaque. J'ai finalement été voir un médecin, paralysée par l'angoisse, qui m'a fait passer une batterie d'examens médicaux : prises de sang, deux électrocardiogrammes,... TOUS LES RESULTATS sont synchronisés : je n'ai aucune maladie. Je suis donc en parfaite santé physiquement. Mon médecin m'a parlé de crises de spasmophilie et d'hypocondrie. Ce sont des "maladies" (**__même si je n'aime pas ce terme__**) psychosomatiques et mes symptomes sont le fruit d'une angoisse qui ressurgit physiquement. **_

_**Ces crises m'épuisent, et même si j'ai appris à relativiser maintenant et que je suis sous traitement médical (**__calmants aux plantes et calmant plus "lourd" en cas de crise forte__**), je n'ai pas trop eu la tête à l'écriture. J'ai encore un peu de mal aujourd'hui, mais ça va bien mieux maintenant que je sais que biologiquement tout va bien. Sans me chercher d'excuses, ça a influencé ma façon d'écrire, de réfléchir (**__pas simple de penser à autre chose quand quelque chose nous obsède__**). **_

_**Voilà donc ce qui en est : je mets une petite pause sur mes histoires. Je souhaite cependant confirmer que je CONTINUE d'écrire sur ces fics pendant cette période, mais sans avoir la pression d'un délai, sans avoir le souci de me dire : olala vite ! Dix jours que j'ai mis à jour, je vais être à la bourre. **_

_**Je vais TERMINER ces fanfics, il est exclu que je me tire comme une voleuse, je déteste ça ! Cette pause ne devrait pas excéder un mois, mais je tenais à vous prévenir par correction. Si vous souhaitez répondre à ce message, me faire part de vos avis, faites-le par message privé et j'y répondrai volontiers si vous avez des remarques, des questions.**_

_**Merci de votre formidable compréhension, de votre soutien en toute circonstance. Prenez soin de vous.  
>Tiftouff19. <strong>_


	22. Chapter 21 : Ca ira mieux demain

**Allo le monde ! **

**Contente de vous retrouver sur cette fanfiction aussi ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous proposer à nouveau des mises à jour ici aussi. Je tenais à tous vous remercier pour vos messages de soutien, vos encouragements. Mon hotmail s'est mis à merdouiller (**j'ai cru comprendre que c'était arrivé à d'autres aussi**) et ça supprimait les messages auxquels je n'avais pas répondu, et me laissait ceux auxquels j'avais répondu. Je vous laisse imaginer le bazar au bout d'un moment ! **

**Petite note pour Thibault, qui m'a laissé une review :** je t'aurais volontiers répondu mais ton adresse email a été effacée de ta review (FF les supprime automatiquement, il faut écrire "arobase" en entier et espacer le "." du "com" ou du "fr"... C'est embêtant, ouais!). Mais je te remercie sincèrement pour ton petit mot :) En espérant que l'attente achevée aujourd'hui ne te déçoive pas =) merci à toi !

**Alors pour le coup, je vais être franche sur les motivations de ma pause. Bien sûr, il y avait ma santé qui a primé sur le reste. Des crises de spasmophilie, ce n'est pas drôle. Il y avait aussi une lassitude de ma part sur cette fanfiction. Je n'arrivais plus à trouver de plaisir à l'écrire. Je me suis lancée dans un sujet pas simple à traiter mais qui fait partie de la vie : le syndrome post-partum existe réellement, et des femmes en souffrent, et se cachent à cause d'une stigmatisation qui les fait se sentir honteuses de ne pas y arriver avec leur bébé, alors que l'on vit dans une société où être parents est une finalité en soi (**_je ne partage pas ce point de vue, mais c'est un autre débât dont je ne veux pas parler ici!_**). J'ai reçu une review d'une personne qui a accepté de me laisser un email pour que nous puissions en parler. Après de looongs mails sur le sujet, nous sommes arrivées à nous entendre sur le sujet. Elle a ses points de vue, j'ai les miens. La lecture varie d'une personne à l'autre, et les perceptions aussi. Je le sais.**

**Ce qui m'a un peu "inquiétée", voire secouée, c'est que des personnes marquant "super j'adore ta fic" en review, pensent tout l'inverse en réalité. Je vais être claire : je ne suis pas là pour qu'on me lèche les bottes, je nettoie moi-même mes chaussures. Mais je pars de la théorie que nous sommes entre adultes (**on est censé l'être, du moins!**) et qu'on peut se dire les choses tant que ce n'est pas dans l'agressivité la plus totale. Les reviews du type "c'est trop d'la merde t'es nulle", ça pas la peine. Par contre, une review correcte du type "je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que tu écris parce que ..." et surtout ****signée**** (**email, compte, peu importe**) me permettra éventuellement de discuter avec son auteure, pour tenter de répondre à des questions, éclairer sur la façon dont je vois les choses. Cela me permet aussi de discuter de la critique plus en profondeur, et de voir comment tenter d'améliorer les choses. Encore une fois, moi tant que c'est dit de façon adulte et tranquille, y a aucun souci ! Après, c'est une histoire différente de ce que je fais d'habitude, c'est sûr. Mais je compte bien la traiter jusqu'au bout, peu importe qu'il n'y ait pas de Bella absolument parfaite et prête à être maman à 17 ans. Donc, si vous avez un souci, une question, des suggestions : ****je suis là pour y répondre****, sans problème !**

**En attendant, bref, contente de vous retrouver :) Les publications ne seront sûrement plus aussi régulières, je cherche du boulot en ce moment, j'ai mes examens en juin 2012... Donc... Mais ça n'excèdera pas un mois, juré promis ! **

**Merci à Garance pour sa correction,**

**prenez soin de vous.  
>Tiftouff19.<strong>

_**Chapitre 21 : Ca ira mieux demain**_

**~ Point de vue de Bella ~ **

Renée est partie. Renée est partie. Elle est partie, Charlie les accompagnant à Seattle, me laissant seule dans cette grande maison, avec Evan. Le bébé était toujours dans son cosy, attendant que le temps passe sans doute. _A cet âge-là, est-ce que ça peut faire autre chose ?_

Le silence de la maison me faisait me sentir étrange. Pas comme d'habitude, je veux dire. Avant, être seule, ça ne me gênait pas, même au contraire. Je faisais mes petites affaires, prenais soin de moi avec un bain, un masque d'argile verte -chose que je n'aurais jamais fait en présence de Charlie, il aurait eu trop peur de faire face à un alien. Je mettais des vêtements confortables, m'allongeais sur mon lit avec un bon livre sans me soucier du soleil qui descendait dans le ciel, le colorant d'un rose magnifique que j'admirais des heures.

Maintenant, tout a changé. A cause d'une stupide erreur et trop d'alcool dans le sang, je me suis réveillée dans un lit inconnu, auprès d'un corps que je n'aurais jamais dû voir. _Je ne boirai plus jamais ! C'est une certitude ! A cause de ça, ma vie a définitivement changé, et je vais perdre le seul qui compte vraiment à mes yeux... _

Le seul qui a cherché à me tendre la main, qui a attrapé ma paume de force pour m'empêcher de tomber, mais qui va chuter avec moi...

Edward.

Depuis mon annonce de grossesse, il a été plus formidable qu'auparavant. Je me rappelais de cette nuit pluvieuse et orageuse qui m'avait conduite à sa maison. De ses bras me rassurant, me murmurant qu'il allait être à côté de moi pour cette grossesse. De sa sécurité, de son mensonge. Parce que oui, Edward ment à cause de moi.

Parce que je suis sa meilleure amie. Il ment. Il s'englue dans une réalité qui n'existe pas. Il a accepté de changer tout le dessin de sa vie, juste pour moi. _Et je lui mens... _

La sensation qui m'oppressait la poitrine se faisait plus envahissante à cette pensée, me tordant les entrailles. _Je mens à Edward. _Je mens, je lui cache cette vérité affreuse qui le fera souffrir. _Parce qu'il va en souffrir, c'est inévitable. Et il va m'en vouloir. Et là, il ne voudra plus de moi quand il saura. _

Mon coeur s'accélérait inconsciemment, et des sueurs froides me parcouraient l'échine. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à Evan, qui attendait toujours. _Je mens à Edward, il va me détester. Il va me quitter... _Toute personne saine de corps et d'esprit, en apprenant ce que je m'évertuais à cacher à Edward, m'enverrait bouler et s'éloignerait de moi... _Je serai seule... et ce silence qui m'entoure sera ma seule compagnie... _

Evan débutera sa vie par un mensonge...

Il n'a rien demandé, il n'a même pas demandé à venir au monde, ni à souffrir de la bêtise de sa mère. _Dans mon coeur, dans ma tête il y aura toujours cette hésitation d'avoir décidé de garder mon bébé... _Je n'arrivais pas à oublier le discours de Jasper, le fait que si j'abandonnais Evan, ma vie en serait bouleversée. Que peut-être, à l'heure actuelle ça me soulagerait, mais que dans dix ou vingt ans, je regretterai de l'avoir laissé. Que dans dix ou vingt ans, l'idée d'avoir délaissé mon fils me boufferait. _Je veux dire... je suis chaque jour outrée quand j'apprends que des parents ont fait du mal à leurs enfants... quand j'apprends qu'un enfant a été touché par le manque d'amour de ses géniteurs... _Je ne veux pas être de ceux-là, de ces parents qui ne savent pas aimer leur bébé. Je ne veux jamais qu'Evan ait honte de sa mère, mais...

Mais il est là, tout petit et totalement dépendant d'une mère menteuse, d'une mère qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait, ni où elle va. La seule certitude que sa mère a, c'est qu'ils seront seuls. Qu'elle sera seule pour l'élever, malgré les promesses d'Edward de ne pas fuir. _Parce qu'il va fuir... quand il saura... _

En attendant, il acceptait de m'offrir de lui et peu importe que ce soit autour d'une discussion non sérieuse, ou d'une relation sexuelle. Dans ces moments-là, il n'y avait plus que lui, le bon silence, et moi. Ce bon silence qui m'endormait, me murmurait une seconde qu'Edward voulait bien de moi, que ses paroles n'étaient pas du vent et qu'il resterait. Ces infimes secondes où je pouvais me serrer contre son torse, sentir son odeur, sans que je ne le dégoûte. La chose que je préférais était la minute après l'amour, où nos corps encore imbriqués, tremblaient ensemble et où le silence était inévitable. Ce silence qui nous consolait et qui me faisait croire que je pouvais rester contre mon amant, sans me soucier du lendemain.

Mais non.

Tout finissait par voler en éclat, me ramenant à la plus grande supercherie de ma vie. J'aurais pourtant voulu que les choses soient autres. Ne pas faire l'erreur de boire, déjà. Plus jamais. Ne pas faire l'erreur de coucher avec _lui_, coucher avec le premier crétin venu. Et si mon destin était d'être enceinte à dix-sept ans, ne pas dissimuler la vérité au seul qui ne m'a pas jugé. _Il va partir, et je me déteste pour ça. _L'oxygène semblait me manquer et je tentais d'inspirer profondément. Plusieurs fois. Mais rien. Je sentais cette barre dans ma poitrine, me martelant, me rappelant que la catastrophe frémissait. Je me penchais un peu en avant, tentant de masser mon front pour me calmer.

_Toute seule, dans cette maison trop silencieuse... _

Mes mains tremblaient, et je n'arrivais plus à contrôler mes mouvements. Je voulais les arrêter... je voulais par-dessus tout les arrêter et... tenter de... de me calmer... Le calme de la maison m'oppressait et je me levais, pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre et inspirer l'air frais. _La tête me tourne... _Et encore au moins quatre heures toute seule... _Et s'il m'arrive quelque chose ? Si j'avais quelque chose physiquement, et que je venais à faire un malaise ou autre ? Qui viendrait me chercher avant quatre heures ? Et qui s'occuperait d'Evan ? _Mes entrailles se serraient.

_Tu es toute seule, et tu seras toute seule._

Je retenais une envie de vomir, ce genre d'envie pas vraiment physique mais plutôt mentale. Personne. Il n'y a personne.

_Je vais... je vais laisser la fenêtre ouverte et... les voisins... je crierai... _

Je tentais de me remettre, avançant difficilement à la cuisine pour boire un grand verre d'eau fraîche. _Ca va Bella... ça va aller... _Je m'aspergeais d'eau du robinet pour me reprendre. _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chez moi ? _Du salon, j'entendis alors le bébé s'agiter et pleurnicher. Les indications de maman étaient aimantées au frigo. _Ca va. C'est pas compliqué. Une dosette de poudre pour 30 mL d'eau. C'est bon. _

Mais où elle a rangé la poudre ?

J'ouvrais le placard du haut, et rien. Pas plus que dans le placard du bas, ni dans le frigo. _Merde ! Je n'ai pas de poudre de lait ! _Merde ! A côté, le bébé chougnait encore plus fort. Evan. Mon bébé.

Et les biberons ? Où ils sont ?

Sur l'étendoir à vaisselle. Bien. _Est-ce qu'ils ont été stérilisés ? _Maman. Son avion n'a pas encore décollé. J'attrapais le téléphone et composais son numéro. Répondeur. _Maman, décroche... _

- Maman c'est Bella... Est-ce que tu as stérilisé les biberons avant de partir ? Je... Je crois qu'il a faim et... maman... rappelle-moi...

Je raccrochais. _Mais si c'est pas stérilisé, je ne peux pas le lui faire ! Ca serait dangeureux pour sa santé et... _calme-toi Bella ! Renée va rappeller très vite ! Oui, dès qu'elle aura le message.

_Mais la poudre ? _

Pas dans les placards, ni dans le frigo et...

Dans mon mouvement, je me tournais.

Sur la table.

L'énorme pot de poudre de lait se trouvait sur la table, bien en évidence. Avec la date d'ouverture et celle où je devrais changer la boîte si elle n'est pas entièrement consommée. _Parce qu'en plus ça se périme ? _Oui. C'est du lait. Bon. Restons calme. Evan criait plus fort.

- Je...

Je m'avançais dans le salon et il pleurait dans son cosy, bougeant ses pieds. Non. Il ne pleurait plus. Il hurlait. Littéralement.

- Non ça va Evan... ça va... je vais... j'attends juste l'appel de mamie et ça ira... Shhh...

Je me penchais, détachais la sécurité avec difficulté et l'attrapais.

- Ca va Evan... ça va...

Mais il continuait à pleurer.

- T'as faim... oui... C'est l'heure... Je sais... Attends... ça va aller... Il faut d'abord que ton biberon soit stérilisé... Attends... shh... shhh...

Mais ses pleurs redoublaient, faisant vriller mes tympans.

- On va aller vérifier la couche d'abord, hein ? Oui, ne pleure pas, c'est bon...

Je ramassais un de ses doudous et le lui montrais mais il s'en fichait, devenant tout rouge.

_Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? _

Je le redressais un peu, pour essayer de le faire respirer correctement. _Merde ! _Et je suis toute seule.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Allez... Calme-toi Evan ! Calme-toi... J't'en prie...

Le téléphone sonnait et je bondissais dessus.

- Maman ?

" - Oui Bella ! C'est moi ! "

Mais Evan hurlait de plus en plus fort.

" - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?"

- J'en sais rien... il est tout rouge et il hurle...

_Et ça n'arrête pas... _

" - Avant toute chose, il faut que tu te calmes ma chérie... Ses biberons stérilisés sont dans la cloche... Sers-toi de ceux-là et fais stériliser ceux qui sont à côté de l'évier..."

J'attrapais un biberon, et en faisais tomber un autre.

- Merde !

" - Est-ce que ça va aller ?"

- Oui... Il a sûrement faim...

" - Rappelle-moi pour me rassurer ! "

- D'accord maman ! Merci...

_Oui c'est ça... il doit avoir faim ! _Difficilement, un bébé sur un bras droit et ma main gauche maladroite tentant de préparer le biberon, je me débrouillais comme je pouvais. _Une dosette pour 30 mL... une dosette pour 30 mL... une dosette pour 30 mL... et pas de grumeaux ! _La poudre tombait souvent sur la table, plus que dans le biberon, et je tentais de mettre les dosages prescrits. L'eau. J'attrapais la bouteille de la main gauche, la dévissais. Je la soulevais, ma main droite soutenant Evan, qui pleurait encore.

- Shh... Regarde... Je fais le biberon, tu vois ?

Et comme la poudre, l'eau giclait à peu près partout. J'échappais la bouteille, la renversant sur la table.

- MERDE !

Evan se remit à hurler.

- Non ça va, ça va... Je... c'est bon... shh...

Les larmes me submergeaient quand j'apercevais l'eau qui ruisselait sur la table, tombant sur le carrelage. Le biberon, dans la chute de la bouteille, s'était également renversé.

_Mais c'est pas vrai... c'est pas vrai... c'est pas possible d'être aussi incapable et de... _

Mais Evan se remettait à hurler de plus belle. Les larmes roulant sur mes joues, me brûlant la peau, tombaient sur son body. _Je suis incapable... Une heure seule et déjà tout est sans dessus-dessous... _Je vais être encore seule longtemps. Je n'y arriverais pas. Je n'y arriverais jamais... je...

Je prenais le parti de déposer Evan dans son cosy, et de l'amener dans la cuisine. Tremblante, j'attrapais la serpillère pour éponger le sol, relevais la bouteille d'eau et attrapais un nouveau biberon. Je réitérais la préparation, tentant de ne rien faire tomber. Difficilement, j'y arrivais et plaçais le biberon dans le chauffe-biberon. _Au moins ça de fait... _. Evan pleurait encore et encore, et il me semblait que plus jamais je n'entendrais le silence. Jamais je ne réussirais à faire tout ça toute seule. Edward était en cours, mes parents partis. _Personne. Personne pour m'aider. _Que dirait Renée si elle me voyait comme ça ? Et Charlie ? Et Carlisle ? Carlisle qui semblait penser, à raison, que j'avais fait la plus belle erreur de ma vie. Et Esmé ?

_Esmé... _

J'attrapais le téléphone, et composais le numéro des Cullen. Au bout de trois sonneries, Esmé décrochait.

" - Oui ? "

- Esmé, je... C'est Bella...

Je reniflais.

" - Bella ? Est-ce que tu pleures ?"

- Est-ce que vous pouvez... venir... je ne me sens pas bien... pas bien du tout... et Evan pleure... Il est tout rouge... j'y arrive pas, je...

" - Je suis là dans dix minutes ma chérie !"

Elle raccrochait et je posais le téléphone, me laissant glisser contre le mur.

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? _

Les larmes roulaient sans s'arrêter, et Evan n'était plus le seul à pleurer. Ses cris me touchaient en plein coeur, et je me sentais pourtant tellement impuissante, incapable de préparer son biberon. Le chauffe-biberon se déclenchait et je me levais, le récupérant pour vérifier la température. _Dans le poignet. Je me rappelle de ce geste de Renée. _J'attrapais le cosy, entraînais Evan dans le salon et posais le biberon sur la petite table avant de prendre mon fils. Je lui présentais la tétine mais il hurlait de plus belle, comme tétanisé, repoussant de sa langue la nourriture.

- Allez Evan...

_Je ne comprends pas... il a faim... il crie depuis tout à l'heure... _

- Evan... allez... il faut que tu boives ton lait... s'il te plaît...

Je lui présentais de nouveau le biberon, le passais contre ses lèvres et réussissais à dépasser sa langue qui faisait barrage. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait à ce moment-là et Esmé s'avançait, inquiète, dans un grand manteau noir.

_Elle a élevé trois enfants, elle. Comment elle a fait ? _

- Oh ! Bella...

J'éclatais en sanglots, heureuse de la voir arriver. _Elle est là. Elle va m'aider. Elle saura quoi faire... _

- Il... Je ne comprends pas...

Evan tétait par petits à-coups, rejetant très vite la tétine pour pleurer de plus belle. Esmé s'agenouillait devant nous.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il... il hurle... il ne pleure pas, il hurle... son visage... tout rouge et... il ne veut pas boire...

Elle prenait le biberon et tentait à son tour de le nourrir, sans plus de succès.

- Tu as vérifié sa couche ?

- Non...

- On va monter le faire...

Au même moment, j'aurais juré entendre un bruit de selles, et quelques instants plus tard, une odeur nauséabonde me tordait le ventre. Esmé se relevait, grimaçant.

- Je parierai pour des coliques...

Elle le prenait dans ses bras et nous allions à l'espace de change. Je remarquais alors que son body bleu clair était tâché au niveau de ses fesses. Esmé, d'une main experte, le déshabillait et ouvrait la couche.

- Oui... De bonnes coliques même...

L'odeur envahissait l'espace, manquant de me faire vomir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?

- On va lui donner un bain tiède pour commencer... Ensuite on ira voir un pédiatre ! Il ne faut pas laisser des coliques s'installer, même si c'est courant. Evan est né prématuré... sa santé sera fragile ! Attrape-lui un body propre, un pyjama propre, une couche, et on va le baigner...

Je fis couler de l'eau tiède dans le lavabo et après avoir retiré l'excédent de selles avec un gant humide, elle plongeait Evan dans l'eau, le soutenant d'un bras expert alors qu'elle humidifiait délicatement son corps.

- Voilà... ça va mieux, hein mon chéri ?  
>Elle lui souriait et continuait sa douce manoeuvre.<p>

- Les coliques sont une chose courante chez les nourrissons... Edward m'en a beaucoup fait, et Alice aussi...

_Edward... rien que de l'imaginer avec des coliques... _

- Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Je m'avançais. Evan pleurait toujours, mais bien moins.

- Tu vas aller lui remplir un biberon d'eau, c'est très important... On réessayera son lait quand je l'aurai sorti du bain. Je t'accompagnerai chez son pédiatre...

- Merci...

Il n'y eut plus que le silence brisé par le clapotis de l'eau sur le corps d'Evan. Je l'observais faire, et ça paraissait presque facile alors que moi je galérais avec ma main gauche pour lui faire son biberon.

_Ca va aller, Bella... Tout ira bien... _

- Voilà, il se calme un peu... Tu veux lui donner son bain ?

_Et si c'était après moi qu'il en avait ? S'il préférait être avec d'autres femmes que moi ? Peut-être qu'il connait les conditions de sa naissance, et qu'il m'en veut déjà... _J'observais Esmé de profil, qui souriait au bébé et lui parlait doucement, comme toute grand-mère l'aurait fait. Elle continuait de le mouiller avec une grande douceur, rajoutant un tout petit peu d'eau chaude.

- Je vais... faire un biberon d'eau...

Elle me regardait, et opinait.

- Très bien... Je vais le rhabiller et le descendre...

- D'accord...

Je quittais la salle de bains et m'appuyais contre le mur. _Ne pas paniquer. Tout ira bien. Esmé va nous emmener au pédiatre, et le bébé arrêtera de pleurer. Oui. Voilà. Esmé est là._

Tu n'es pas seule.

Esmé était là, dans la pièce à côté, pour m'aider. Je me sentais soulagée, comme si mon coeur sortait de ma cage thoracique pour respirer. _Esmé est là, avec nous deux. Esmé est là. _Une larme roulait, une de plus. Une de trop. Je l'essuyais bien vite, tentant de calmer ma respiration saccadée et de ravaler ces pleurs qui voulaient sortir, plus forts que moi. Je ne contrôlais plus mes émotions, comme si une tierce personne avait pris possession de ma tête et de mon esprit, me demandant de pleurer, de m'écrouler.

- Bella ?

Je relevais la tête pour voir Esmé, qui tenait dans ses bras Evan. Elle lui massait légèrement le ventre.

- Tu n'es pas allée lui faire son biberon d'eau ?

_Son biberon d'eau. Mon fils a des coliques, et je ne vais pas lui préparer son biberon. _Je ne saurais décidément jamais m'occuper de lui. Que va-t-elle penser de moi ? Quel regard aura-t-elle sur la mère de son petit-fils ? Elle est une mère parfaite... _elle doit me détester... _

- Je...

Elle s'agenouillait devant moi.

- Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Arrête de pleurer ma chérie...

Alors, l'espace de ses bras me semblait être l'endroit le plus agréable du monde. Sans que je ne réalise mes mouvements, je me retrouvais contre elle, à inspirer son parfum fruité. _Elle est là. _

- Je n'y arrive pas, Esmé... j'ai l'impression de mal faire les choses...

Elle caressait mes cheveux.

- Tu es si jeune Bella... mais pas si naïve que tu ne le crois... C'est normal d'être perdue avec son premier bébé, d'autant plus à ton âge...

_Pourtant, j'ai vu des centaines de mères tenir leurs enfants, leur donner le biberon partout au parc, au magasin, dans la rue... _

- Je sais... faire le...

- On croit savoir faire, mais la réalité est d'autant plus compliquée que ce qu'on voit chez les autres... Ce petit bébé a besoin de sa maman, d'autant plus maintenant qu'il a des coliques, que c'est une chose très douloureuse pour lui et qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à ses pleurs...

- J'ai essayé de...

_Oui, j'ai essayé... mais ça n'a pas marché... j'ai été incapable de lui faire son biberon. _

- Ma jolie Bella... C'est ton premier bébé, et tu n'es même pas majeure... Il est normal de se sentir perdue, j'ai été perdue quand j'ai eu Emmett...

Je frissonnais. _Emmett... _

- Il était là, dans mes bras à pleurer, et Carlisle avait repris le travail... Il hurlait, quoi que je fasse... Le biberon, la couche, rien n'allait... J'ai dérangé Carlisle un certain nombre de fois, jusqu'à ce qu'on comprenne que je n'étais pas prête à ce que Carlisle travaille la nuit et me laisse avec notre fils... On en a parlé, ensemble d'abord puis aux médecins et à son patron. Nous avons convenu que Carlisle reporterait sa reprise de quelques jours. Il a commencé par s'absenter une heure par jour, puis deux, puis trois, puis une demi-journée... Et ça allait...

_Mais elle était entourée, elle. Avec son mari. Elle a voulu son bébé. Pas moi. _

- Nous avons peut-être été trop sévères avec Edward... Il est un excellent élève, nous devrions l'autoriser à venir te voir plus souvent, même en semaine... Vous avez besoin de lui tous les deux...

_Edward va venir plus souvent ?_

- Merci Esmé...

Elle embrassait ma joue.

- Lève-toi ma chérie, nous devons nourrir ce bébé et l'emmener au pédiatre...

Je me redressais et elle me posait Evan dans le creux de mes bras.

Il semblait calmé, quoi qu'un peu souffrant encore. Je suivais Esmé en bas, qui s'arrêta une seconde en découvrant le carnage dans la cuisine. Elle me regardait, un peu choquée.

- Tu...

- Désolée...

- Ce n'est rien... on va nettoyer...

Elle s'affaira rapidement et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, toute trace de lutte avait disparu. Elle avait fait réchauffer le biberon, et je me retrouvais dans sa voiture confortable, direction le pédiatre.

**..**

- Ce sont bien des coliques, oui... Je vais vous faire une ordonnance...

Je rhabillais Evan et le ramenais dans son cosy devant le bureau du pédiatre. Il me tendit trois feuilles et je sortais mon portefeuille.

- C'est combien ?

- 32$ !

_Et merde ! 21$ en poche... _

- Esmé... vous pourriez me prêter onze dollars ? Je n'en ai que 21... Je vous les rendrai à la maison !

- Bien sûr ! Tu veux que je t'avance toute la somme et tu me rembourseras quand tu pourras... Tu risques d'avoir besoin de payer à la pharmacie... Autant que je règle le pédiatre et je m'arrangerai avec Edward ensuite et...

_Edward n'a pas à payer ! _

- Non ! Pas Edward !

- Pourquoi cela ? Il est le père, il doit aussi participer aux frais et...

- J'ai... non... pas Edward ! Je peux vous rembourser immédiatement, c'est simplement que je n'ai pas pris assez sur moi ! C'est tout !

- Bien... comme tu voudras...

Je rangeais mon porte-monnaie et la laissais avancer les frais médicaux. _Dans quel mensonge Edward s'est fourré ? Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai laissé faire ? Pourquoi ? _Il va devoir payer pour des choses qui ne sont pas de sa faute... Je rembourserai Esmé dès qu'on sera rentrés ! Elle ne cherchera pas à faire payer son fils.

La tête me tournait et je fermais les yeux une seconde.

_Edward ne doit pas payer pour moi, ni pour Evan. Il n'a pas à le faire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a pris la charge de cette paternité ? Quand il saura... _oh seigneur...

Nous quittions le bureau du pédiatre, Esmé tenait le cosy et moi toutes nos affaires. Dans le couloir du cabinet médical, je voyais toutes ces mamans coucouner leurs enfants, les embrasser, rire ou les gronder. _Pourquoi je ne suis pas comme ça moi ? Pourquoi ça me paraît insurmontable ? Parce que... elles ont toutes eu un jour leur premier enfant... elles sont toutes parties de rien. Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ? _

Parce que j'ai fait une connerie, que je suis minable de ne pas avoir pu m'en sortir la tête haute, en disant la vérité. _Parce que je sais très bien que je serai seule. _Et je ne le veux pas. Surtout, je ne veux pas perdre Edward. Non. Jamais.

- Miss Swan ?

Je me retournais en entendant une voix masculine m'interpeller. Le médecin qui m'a suivi durant ma grossesse. Et merde.

- Oh... bonjour...

Il s'avançait.

- Comment va ce bébé ?

- Bien... Des coliques...

- Ca arrive ! Rien qui ne se soigne pas, me souriait-il.

- Oui...

- Je vous ai attendu à votre rendez-vous de contrôle la semaine dernière...

_Evidemment... _

- Oui, mais j'étais en cours et j'avais un devoir important...

- Vous avez repris votre cursus scolaire ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

_J'ai juste accouché, je n'ai pas été malade que je sache ! _

- Et bien... cela me semble rapide mais...

- Tout va bien !

Il me scrutait. D'un de ces regards accusateurs. _Mais accusateur de quoi ? Je vais juste en cours ! J'essaye d'être une fille de 17 ans, qui veut avoir son diplôme et prouver qu'on peut avoir un bébé et réussir scolairement ! C'est pas un tort ça aussi, si ?_

- Si vous estimez pouvoir tout gérer, pourquoi pas... Puis-je vous demander si vous avez rempli le questionnaire que l'on vous a remis ?

- Euh... oui...

_J'ai mis mon nom et mon prénom en haut de la fiche quoi... _Mais c'est un questionnaire inutile ! Je vais bien !

- Vous ne l'avez pas sur vous ?

- Non... Je ne pensais pas qu'il était utile de le prendre pour une colique du bébé !

- Passez prendre rendez-vous au secrétariat, nous examinerons vos réponses et nous ferons des examens de routine...

- Oui... On y va, Esmé ?

Elle avait regardé l'échange sans commenter. Je me dirigeais vers la sortie en sa compagnie.

- Bella ? Tu ne prends pas ton rendez-vous ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont TOUS avec ce rendez-vous ?_

- J'appellerai de la maison... je ne connais pas l'emploi du temps des cours par coeur... je verrai en fonction pour rater le moins d'heures possible...

Elle regardait le secrétariat.

- Bien... Comme tu veux... Tu n'essaies pas d'échapper à cet examen, au moins ?

- Non...

_Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'apporter, de toute façon ? Je n'ai aucune douleur, je me sens en parfaite santé et je vais bien. _

Elle nous ramena à la maison après un arrêt à la pharmacie pour le petit, et la voiture de Charlie était garée dans l'allée de la maison. Je remerciais Esmé, grimpais dans ma chambre récupérer de quoi la rembourser et lui donnais la somme, et après son départ je couchais Evan très vite. Il s'était endormi.

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et fermais les yeux. _Il faut que je dorme tant qu'il dort... c'est le mieux. _Oui. Le mieux. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, c'est sûrement pour ça que j'ai mal agi pour préparer son biberon tout à l'heure. _Ca ira mieux demain... _

**..::..**

**~ Point de vue d'Edward ~ **

Je terminais mes devoirs à rendre, et refermais mes cahiers. Carlisle était en bas dans la cuisine, Alice se promenait en ville avec Jasper et Emmett devait arriver ce soir à la maison pour venir faire un stage d'entraîneur sportif durant trois semaines. Rosalie ayant son job sur Seattle, elle n'avait pas pu l'accompagner.

Je descendais les marches mais m'immobilisais en entendant ma mère parler.

- La cuisine était un capharnaüm, de la poudre partout, la bouteille d'eau tombée, le biberon par terre... Evan hurlait à n'en plus finir et elle attendait... On dirait qu'elle n'a aucune réaction...

_Qui ? Bella ? _J'attendais, désirant entendre le fond de la pensée de ma mère. Si j'y vais, elle modèrera ses propos.

- J'ai emmené Evan prendre un bain avant d'aller au pédiatre, elle a refusé de le lui donner, elle est sortie et je l'ai retrouvé devant la porte en train de pleurer, assise par terre... Elle n'a eu de cesse de me dire qu'elle avait essayé mais qu'elle n'y arrivait pas... Et une fois au cabinet, on a croisé son médecin. Elle a séché un rendez-vous de contrôle et même si elle a dit le contraire, je ne sais sincèrement pas si elle a l'intention de prendre rendez-vous pour y retourner !

- Tu penses à quoi ?

- Elle a l'air dans un déni total, et ça m'inquiète non seulement pour le bébé, mais aussi pour elle ! Si elle ne se prend pas en charge rapidement, ça pourrait avoir des conséquences dramatiques... elle pourrait glisser dans la dépression et là...

- Un syndrome post-partum ?

- C'est bien plus important qu'un simple baby-blues... je veux dire... Je l'ai connu aussi mais j'arrivais à me reprendre... On dirait qu'elle est abattue... que tout lui échappe !

_Une dépression ? Un syndrome post-partum ? C'est quoi ce bin's encore ? _

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

- Tu es médecin...

- Ecoute... Si elle est dans le déni, elle va nier en bloc tout ce qu'on va lui dire à ce sujet ! Il ne faut surtout pas la prendre de front, mais faire un travail d'accompagnement... mais un syndrome post-partum... Il faudrait en parler à son médecin mais si elle n'est pas elle-même dans une démarche, ça me semble compliqué de l'y pousser sans qu'elle ne se braque...

- Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qu'elle nous cache ! Qu'elle ne dit à personne...

_Oui m'man ! Le nom du père ! _

- Tu crois qu'Edward est au courant ?

Il y eut un petit silence.

- Je me le demande... C'est possible que oui, ou que non... Je ne saurais pas trop te dire... Mais il faut qu'on agisse ! Je ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit, ni à elle, ni à Evan ! C'est notre petit-fils !

- Je vais appeler Rodgens pour lui en parler, et fixer un rendez-vous pour elle ! Je verrai ce qu'il pensera de son comportement...

- J'ai aussi pensé qu'on pourrait accorder à Edward l'autorisation d'aller chez elle plus souvent... Après tout, il est le père de son fils et ils ont déjà franchi le pas ultime, alors... Bella a l'air de se raccrocher à lui comme à une bouée... Si ça peut l'aider...

- Oui... c'est vrai... J'crois qu'on peut être fiers de lui... Il assume même s'il est très jeune, il ne se défile pas...

Mes entrailles se nouaient, et je réprimais une violente envie de vomir.

_Pardon Maman... pardon Papa... mais je vous mens... et j'entraîne Bella dans son mensonge. _Je cautionne son attitude.

Je terminais de descendre les marches et entrais dans la cuisine. Mes parents se tenaient là, souriants, et leur beauté me frappait. Leur bonté, aussi. _Et moi, le fils indigne. Le fils qui ment. Comment se regarder dans la glace après avoir trahi ses parents ? Après leur avoir menti consciemment ? _

- Jusqu'à quel point as-tu entendu notre discussion ? demandait Maman en riant.

Je leur adressais un petit sourire et pour faire bonne mesure, me servais un verre de jus d'orange.

- Je viens de descendre...

- Mais oui ! On te croit !

Esmé souriait et vint m'embrasser. _Putain ! Elle me fait confiance, c'est ça le pire ! _

- J'ai emmené ton fils au pédiatre, il a des coliques !

_Mon fils, hein... _

- Il va bien ?

Je buvais une gorgée, qui me restait en travers de la gorge.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas ! Mais je crois que tu devrais aller voir Bella ! Ca lui fera plaisir...

Je terminais mon verre, observant avec une certaine fascination les quelques gouttes du liquide orange qui restaient au fond.

- C'est quoi le syndrome post-partum P'pa ?

Il soupirait, tirait une chaise et s'asseyait. Esmé fit de même. _Conseil de famille. _

- C'est une maladie dont peuvent être victimes les jeunes mamans... Elles ne se sentent pas à la hauteur, ou rejettent le bébé pour une raison ou une autre.

- Mais... un genre de dépression ?

- En quelque sorte, oui... Bien souvent, elles nient leur état, ou le nient devant leur entourage...

- Comme le baby blues ?

Carlisle fit une petite grimace.

- C'est bien plus important qu'un baby-blues, bien plus grave aussi. S'il n'y a pas de prise en charge de la maman et de son comportement avec son bébé, ça peut virer en dépression...

_Dépression ? Non... Bella ne peut pas faire une dépression... pas elle... pas ma Bella ! _

- Certaines femmes commettent l'irréparable... Elles ne se sentent plus capables de faire face, et on peut connaître des cas extrêmes... Homicide volontaire ou involontaire de l'enfant, ou tentative de suicide... entre autres...

_Wow... _

Je regardais Esmé.

- Pourquoi tu dis que Bella a ça ? Ca ne lui ressemble pas ! Elle est joyeuse et elle fait de son mieux pour Evan, même si ce n'est pas toujours bien ! Elle a peur, c'est tout !

_Elle n'est pas comme ça, Bella. Elle ne déprime pas, elle ne tuera jamais Evan ou ne tentera pas de se suicider ! Non ! Elle a juste du mal mais si on l'aide un peu, ça ira ! _Esmé posait sa main sur la mienne.

- Chéri... Elle m'a appelé en pleurant tout à l'heure, parce qu'elle était seule et qu'elle paniquait... Elle n'y arrivait pas... Je l'ai vu faire, et je pense qu'elle est victime d'une sorte de dépression... Ce n'est pas facile pour elle. Elle a fait un déni de grossesse, a accouché prématurément, votre bébé lui a été retiré dès l'accouchement et elle se retrouve à dix-sept ans avec votre enfant dans sa chambre sans savoir comment s'y prendre... C'est normal qu'elle ne sente pas du tout mère pour l'instant !

- Mais pourquoi tu dis qu'elle a ça, alors ?

- Parce qu'elle pleure, qu'elle a peur, elle a besoin d'aide ! Elle ne va pas à ses rendez-vous médicaux, elle ne semble pas enregistrer la moindre consigne...

_Elle est pourtant si joyeuse quand on est ensemble..._

- Je passe du temps avec elle ! Je l'aurai vu ! Elle me l'aurait dit !

Carlisle me fit un sourire désolé.

- Tu es le père de son fils, tu es son meilleur ami depuis toujours, tu es son petit-ami, son confident... Tu es presque tout pour elle, encore plus maintenant qu'Evan vous lie... Et tu as l'air plus à l'aise avec son bébé qu'elle... Elle doit culpabiliser...

_D'autant plus que je ne suis pas son père ! _

- Elle va avoir besoin que tu l'aides, surtout si le post-partum est confirmé... Elle va avoir besoin de soutien...

_Bella ne PEUT PAS être malade à ce point. Non ! _Elle me l'aurait dit !

- Est-ce que je peux aller la voir ?

- Nous allions te le proposer... Si Charlie est de garde, emmenez Evan ici, on vous le gardera et vous pourrez passer une soirée ensemble...

- Oui... bonne idée...

On va sortir, et si quelque chose la travaille, elle me le dira ! J'en suis sûr ! Je me levais de ma chaise et embrassais la joue de ma mère.

- Merci Maman... Je t'aime ! Et merci d'avoir emmené Evan...

- Je t'en prie chéri ! Je vous aime tous les trois !

Je souriais et étreignis une seconde mon père avant de monter en haut.

J'attrapais mon portable et composais le numéro de Bella. Elle répondit au bout de la quatrième sonnerie, alors que j'allais raccrocher, d'une voix endormie.

" - Edward ?"

- Oh merde... j'te réveille ?

" - J'en profitais qu'Evan se soit endormi..."

- Désolé...

" - Ca fait rien... je suis contente de t'entendre... attends, je sors de la chambre... Vas-y !"

- Esmé m'a proposé de garder Evan ce soir, pour qu'on puisse aller se balader... T'en as envie ?

" - C'est vrai ?"

Sa voix me semblait plus enjouée.

- Oui... Tu veux qu'on sorte ?

" - Oui, j'en ai besoin ! "

- Parfait...J'passe te prendre à 19h30 ?

" - Oui... "

- Génial ! On ira manger une pizza et se balader, on pourra discuter !

" - J'ai hâte... tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui, j'aurais voulu que tu sois là..."

- Esmé m'a dit que t'avais eu une petite panique ?

" - Il hurlait si fort et je me sentais si bonne à rien..."

- J'comprends... On en parlera ce soir si tu veux, et si j'peux t'aider...

" - Edward... merci... vraiment pour tout ! "

Et j'étais sûr de sourire comme un idiot.

- C'est normal... A ce soir ?

" - Oui... Edward ? "

- Oui ?

" - Arrive vite..."

- Promis...

Je raccrochais, le coeur battant à une allure plus rapide que d'habitude. _C'est promis, Bella... Je vais faire très vite... _


	23. Chapter 22 : Ce soir on s'aime

**Salut tout le monde ! (**Vous avez eu une première alerte qui ne marchait plus. J'avais supprimé ce chapitre car tous les traits devant les dialogues avaient disparu, et ce n'était plus clair du tout du coup**!)**

**Nouvelle quinzaine, nouvelle mise à jour ! Je rajoute un petit apparté vite fait pour celles qui lisent le spin-off de cette fanfiction « On est si peu, mais on est deux ». Je ne peux plus trop l'avancer, sachant que je suis à peu près arrivée à la même période Temps que « Parce que je suis ta meilleure amie, Edward ». Si j'effectuais une MaJ, je serai forcée de vous spoiler la lecture, et bon comment dire ? Bof quoi ! Je pense que vous n'avez pas vraiment envie de savoir qui est le père d'Evan, pas vrai ? (**esquive les tomates**).**

**J'en profite pour vous informer que suite à une erreur de ma part, mon compte twitter tiftouff19 n'existe plus. Vous pouvez m'y retrouver sous le pseudo Tiftouff_19. D'autre part, je m'auto promotionne : j'écris sur le site fictionpress .com une histoire avec mes propres personnages, elle s'intitule "But that's how the life is". Sous mon éternel pseudo tiftouff19. Je serai heureuse d'avoir vos avis sur cette toute nouvelle aventure, la première pour moi avec mon propre monde :)**

**Pour en revenir à ce chapitre, et au précédent, je veux toutes vous remercier du fond du cœur pour l'accueil dont vous m'avez fait part, mais également vos doutes, vos questions. J'ai pu discuter en tant qu'adulte civilisée avec celles dont le scepticisme était important, ou gênant, et c'est une super opportunité pour moi de pouvoir vous expliquer vraiment ce que j'écris. On se comprend mieux après avoir échangé. Moi, je comprends mieux vos « grincements » concernant cette fic, et vous saisissez peut-être mieux certains détails. Continuons comme ça, y a une belle équipe moi je dis ! **

**Pour le coup, un énorme merci à vous toutes. Je suis un peu claquée honnêtement, il se fait tard et je veux juste dormir (j'y vais, j'y vais) mais je tenais à vous poster ça avant. Alors juste : merci ! Merci à Garance pour la correction!**

**Bonne lecture, prenez soin de vous.  
>Tiftouff19.<strong>

_**Chapitre 22 : Ce soir on s'aime**_

**Point de vue de Bella ~ **

Evan dormait encore dans la chambre. _Sa crise de cet après-midi l'avait probablement épuisé... _Charlie était rentré depuis peu, et je l'entendais s'affairer au rez-de-chaussée. Je descendais pour le prévenir que je ne dînerai pas ici ce soir.

Charlie était en train de décapsuler une bière.

- Salut papa...

- Salut Bell's ! Il dort ton petit ?

- Oui... Il a eu une longue journée... On a dû l'emmener à l'hôpital, il a des coliques...

- Ca va aller ?

- Oui... Le pédiatre lui a donné des médicaments... Il s'est calmé...

- Tant mieux ! T'en avais eu quand tu étais petite, c'était pas drôle de t'entendre pleurer... Une vraie panique...

_Une panique ? Parce qu'il a paniqué, lui aussi ? _

Je m'asseyais sur une chaise face à lui.

- Comment vous avez fait, avec maman ?

- Hum... En fait, ça t'a pris la nuit après ton dernier biberon du soir... on t'avait couché et contrairement à tes habitudes, tu t'es mise à hurler vers 2h du matin... Maman s'est levée, elle a tout tenté pour te consoler : te changer, te donner à manger, je t'ai même fait faire six fois le tour du pâté de maison en voiture, sans succès...

Je souriais, tentant d'imaginer mon père dans sa voiture, en pyjama, à me faire le tour des maisons.

- Et après ?

- Tu t'es un peu calmée vers 4h du matin, tu t'es réveillée trente minutes après et c'était reparti ! On a fini aux urgences pédiatriques pour voir ce qui n'allait pas à 7h, on était épuisés...

- Et c'étaient des coliques ?

- Oui, rien de plus ! Pendant trois jours, tu as été infernale, tu hurlais... C'était pas de ta faute mais c'était compliqué... on dormait par tranche de trente minutes... A force de bain, de câlins, ça a fini par te passer...

_Ils ont su agir, être patients... pas comme moi..._

- Papa ?

- Oui ?

- Comment... est-ce que ça t'a fait... paniquer ?

- Paniquer ?

- Oui... Tout à l'heure, je savais pas ce qu'Evan avait et... je me sentais devenir folle... j'avais peur...

- C'est normal... nous aussi on a eu peur qu'il t'arrive un truc ou... on t'entendait hurler et c'était assez effrayant... Je t'avoue avoir paniqué, et ta mère aussi. Le pédiatre nous a rassuré et on l'a souvent appelé pour solliciter ses conseils... ça nous a aidé ! Et je crois que c'est normal que tu ais eu peur !

_Alors Charlie a réussi à être un père merveilleux, malgré sa panique ! _

- Ce que je veux te dire Bella, c'est que tu as le droit d'appeler le pédiatre si Evan pleure et que tu ne comprends pas...

_Oui... il n'a pas tort mais... des tas de mères arrivent à comprendre leur bébé... Pourquoi moi je n'y arrive pas ? Pourquoi mon cœur ne bat pas avec excès quand je prends Evan dans mes bras ? Pourquoi je ne me sens pas meilleure personne depuis qu'il est là ? Pourquoi ? _

- Mais tu sais Bella... vous devriez avoir plus l'air d'une famille avec Edward... vous avez l'air si... éparpillés... Enfin, vous devriez prendre du temps pour vous, tout ça. Pour le p'tit... Votre situation est atypique mais maintenant que vous avez votre fils...

_Atypique... C'est vraiment peu de le dire... _

- D'ailleurs... je voulais te dire que ce soir, Edward et moi allons sortir...

- Tu veux que je garde Evan ?

- Esmé s'est déjà proposée...

- Oh...

Il baissait la tête, presque... vexé ? _Merde..._

- Pardon papa.. Peut-être... j'aurais dû te demander si tu voulais... passer du temps avec lui...

- Et bien... oui... disons que ça m'aurait rappelé des souvenirs...

Je lui souriais et nous fûmes interrompus par trois coups sur la porte.

- C'est Edward...

Je me rendais dans l'entrée pour lui ouvrir. Il me souriait et je m'arrêtais un instant, oubliant tout jusqu'à mon propre prénom, pour l'admirer. Il portait une chemise blanche avec une veste en cuir, et un jeans noir. Ses cheveux en bataille savamment travaillés pour obtenir le genre « décoiffé ». Il me souriait.

_Et je lui rendis son sourire. _

J'aurais aimé que le temps s'arrête sur cette vision. J'aurais aimé que rien ne vienne perturber ce moment.

- Salut...

- Salut... Entre...

Je m'écartais pour le laisser passer et il rentrait, me souriant. Il se penchait vers moi et déposait ses lèvres sur ma joue, me faisant rougir. _Comme jamais... _

– Je suis venu plus tôt... Pardon...

- Ca ne fait rien... Je discutais avec Charlie...

- Oh... J'ai interrompu quelque chose ?

- Il aurait aimé garder Evan ce soir...

Edward fronçait les sourcils.

- Est-ce que ça lui pose un problème si maman le garde ?

- Je crois qu'il est un peu... vexé...

Edward fit une petite moue, et il ressemblait tant à Alice à ce moment-là.

- J'ai peut-être une idée... Je vais téléphoner à Esmé, j'en ai pour une minute...

- Très bien... Je vais m'habiller...

- D'accord !

Je grimpais à l'étage et entrais dans la chambre sans faire de bruit. Evan dormait encore. _Il a l'air si fatigué... des cernes, sans exagérer, des cernes étaient déjà dessinées sous ses yeux... Pouvait-il se fatiguer à ce point, déjà ? _

J'ai mal fait les choses, avec lui... je l'ai mis dès sa naissance dans une situation qu'il n'a pas mérité. J'ai nié sa présence en moi, j'ai accouché bien trop tôt. _Alors c'est normal s'il est fatigué. C'est de ma faute. _Je soupirais, attrapais un jeans et un pull blanc aux manches trois quart tout simple, un ensemble de sous-vêtements coordonnés. _Je ne suis pas à cheval sur le fait de porter la même culotte avec le même soutien-gorge. Mais ce soir c'est différent. C'est avec Edward. _Je prenais une douche rapide et m'habillais tout aussi vite.

Lorsque je revenais en bas, quinze minutes plus tard, j'entendais le silence presque palpable entre mon père et Edward. Charlie était appuyé contre la cheminée, bras croisés sur son torse et Edward avait pris place sur le canapé face à lui. Il cherchait n'importe quoi pour éviter le regard de mon père, et apparemment le petit bout de peau arraché autour de son pouce semblait être si captivant ! Quand il m'entendit arriver, il se levait brusquement et me rejoignait, visiblement soulagé.

- Ca va ?

- Oui...

Je m'avançais. _Charlie a dû lui faire son numéro du papa flic. _

- Je suis prête... Mais Evan dort encore...

Edward me souriait.

- On s'est arrangés... Ton père va venir chez moi pour dîner, ils pourront tous s'occuper de lui...

- Ah, c'est super ça !

- Oui, ça contente tout le monde... Ce bébé est une star !

Je souriais et il se penchait vers moi pour embrasser mon front. Aussitôt, j'aurais juré entendre Charlie grogner. Edward dut l'entendre aussi, car il se reculait prestement.

- On va chercher ce dormeur ?

- Oui...

Edward grimpait en haut et je me tournais vers Charlie.

- Il s'est passé quoi, là ?

- Rien, parole de flic...

- Mouais... Ecoute... passe au moins une chemise propre pour aller chez les Cullen, d'accord ?

- Voyons Bella ! Tu me connais !

- Justement, oui...

Je lui souriais et grimpais en haut. Edward était penché vers le berceau. J'entrouvrais les volets. _Il me semble que c'est une bonne façon pour réveiller un bébé, non ? _Edward caressait la joue d'Evan avec une grande douceur. _Comment il fait ? Comment il fait pour savoir quoi faire?_Moi, je sera restée là à attendre qu'il se réveille, probablement...

- Evan... Petit bébé...

Evan soupirait et ouvrait les paupières doucement. Il restait immobile une seconde et Edward le prenait dans ses bras.

- Salut toi ! Oh... humm... Elle sent bon ta couche dis-moi !

Edward grimaçait et je pouffais de rire, avant que l'odeur n'atteigne mes narines. _Ah ouais, quand même... _

- Hum olala que ça donne faim tout ça ! On va changer ta couche...

Mais une fois dans la salle de bains, une trempette dans le lavabo ne fut pas du luxe. Edward le baignait tranquillement et rapidement, le bébé fut de nouveau propre. En bas, Charlie avait fait l'effort de passer une chemise propre.

- Vous voulez le prendre ? Demandait Edward.

Charlie fit une petite grimace, mais acceptait.

- Oui... Je veux bien... Allez, viens voir pépé...

_C'est tellement rare que Charlie prenne Evan dans ses bras... c'est si bizarre... _

- T'as bien dormi bébé ? Hein ? T'as l'air fatigué encore...

Charlie levait la tête vers nous.

- Il faudra qu'il dorme encore !

- Oui papa... T'en fais pas...

Edward nous conduisit jusqu'à chez ses parents, Esmé et Carlisle avaient dressé une table sympathique pour trois et l'odeur qui se dégageait de la cuisine me faisait gargouiller. Edward eut un petit rire en entendant mon ventre et sa maman s'approchait pour prendre Evan dans ses bras.

- Bonsoir mon petit chéri ! Oh que tu es beau ! Tu es encore plus beau que tout à l'heure...

Je lui souriais et elle s'avançait vers moi pour m'embrasser.

- As-tu pu te reposer, Bella ?

- Oui... Merci... J'ai dormi en même temps que lui...

- Bien, c'est ce qu'il faut faire ! La fatigue n'engendre jamais rien de bon...

- Merci Esmé...

A son tour, Carlisle s'avançait vers nous et après avoir discuté avec Charlie, il prenait Evan dans ses bras.

- Comment va ce petit ventre ?

- C'est... impressionnant ! Commentait Edward, faisant référence à l'odeur et l'étalage dans la couche.

- Oui, ça peut l'être ! C'est très inconfortable pour lui aussi ! Alors, où allez-vous ce soir ?

- Probablement à Port Angeles... Peut-être même au cinéma si on a le temps, je ne sais pas encore... ajoutait Edward.

Esmé nous souriait.

- Prenez tout votre temps, profitez de passer cette soirée tous les deux, on s'occupera d'Evan...

- D'accord ! Merci ! On y va, Bella ?

- Vous voulez boire un apéritif avant de partir ? Sans alcool bien sûr !

- Pourquoi pas... Tu veux, Bella ?

_Tout semblait si normal... comme si c'était naturel d'être là, avec ce bébé, en famille. _Ou presque.

- Oui... D'accord...

- On partira après, ok ?

- Oui...

Les hommes gâtifiaient autour d'Evan, et j'en profitais pour rejoindre Esmé en cuisine qui préparait les cocktails. _Heureusement qu'elle a été là cet après-midi... heureusement qu'elle a su faire... heureusement qu'elle est venue. Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si elle n'était pas venue ? _

- Esmé ?

- Oui ?

- Merci pour... pour tout à l'heure...

Elle me souriait, bonté incarnée.

- C'est mon petit-fils, Bella. Il est aussi de mon devoir de te guider...

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, j'ai paniqué je crois...

_C'était comme... comme si j'éprouvais le besoin de lui parler..._

- Il s'est mis à hurler, à devenir tout rouge... Je n'arrivais plus à faire le biberon et... bref...

Elle s'immobilisait et me faisait face, bienveillante.

- Il ne faut jamais que tu hésites à nous demander de l'aide si tu te sens dépassée... Peux-tu me le promettre ? Que ce soit Edward, moi, Carlisle ou n'importe qui d'autre... Les médecins à l'hôpital sont aussi là pour toi, pour t'aider. En as-tu conscience, Bella ?

_Aller les voir, leur dire : « hey, écoutez je n'arrive pas à me faire à ce bébé, je regrette d'avoir fauté. Vous pouvez m'aider ? »..._

- Je...

Elle s'avançait et me prenait la main.

- Il y a beaucoup de femmes qui ont quelques difficultés à se faire à tous ces changements... Ton corps change, ta vie... C'est normal de paniquer... Celle qui ne panique pas au moins une fois n'est pas humaine, crois-moi !

_Mais aucune de ces femmes n'ont fait l'erreur que j'ai faite... aucune ne s'apprête à briser une famille entière en cachant un secret... _

- N'hésite pas à nous dire si quelque chose te pèse sur le cœur, ma chérie...

- D'accord...

_Mais vous ne comprendriez pas... _

Après un apéritif rapide, Edward prit ma main et nous nous levions.

- On va y aller...

- D'accord ! Amusez-vous bien !

Edward se penchait vers Evan et l'embrassait.

- Amuse-toi bien toi aussi !

Tout le monde m'observait, et sous leurs regards, je l'embrassais à mon tour rapidement. _J'aimerais que ce soit spontané... J'aimerais que ce soit plus simple... j'aimerais être une bonne mère, mais je n'y arriverai pas de toute évidence... _

Et ça me fait mal, parce que je gâche certes ma vie, mais surtout celle d'Evan qui n'a rien demandé à personne... _Et celle d'Edward aussi, qui s'investit auprès de mon fils... qui est là, qui me donne tout ce qu'il peut... _Pour l'instant, j'ai trop besoin qu'il soit là. C'est juste... quand il n'est pas là, il me manque. Quand il ne me regarde pas, je me sens moins que rien. Quand il ne me tient pas la main, j'ai froid... _c'est juste... comme ça... _

**::..**

Nous parcourions les rues de Port Angeles, à la recherche d'un restaurant pas cher.

- Non mais 6$ le verre de coca ! Ils ont du PQ en feuille d'or ou quoi ?

Je pouffais en voyant Edward s'agacer.

- On est pas obligés de prendre un restau... Une pizza ça peut être bien aussi...

- J'suis ballonné ! Souffla-t-il en caressant son ventre.

J'éclatais de rire et il m'entraînait pour voir un dernier restaurant, tout aussi cher.

- Génial... On fait quoi ? On va voir ailleurs ?

_Il y avait ce lac illuminé pas très loin... quelques vendeurs de hot dog s'y pressaient pour attirer les clients affamés. _

- Si on allait au bord du lac ? Il y a des hot dog je crois...

- Oh ouais ! Bonne idée !

- Mais, tes ballonnements ?

- Envolés ! C'est magique !

Il me fit un clin d'oeil et nos mains accrochées l'une à l'autre, nous avancions tranquillement. Tout me semblait bien, et correct ici. Normal, en fait. _Juste comme deux adolescents qui ne savent pas où ils en sont... _Je me sentais bien à me promener avec lui, à écouter le bruit de l'eau troublé par certains poissons ou des canards qui répondaient à leur nature. Une brise légère douce caressait mon visage et je fermais les yeux face au petit lac. Les lumières dispatchées çà et là le long de l'eau rendait l'endroit magique, et les étoiles brillantes sublimaient tout.

_En fait, c'est mieux qu'un restaurant à 6$ le coca ! _

Je sentais deux mains se poser sur mes reins et je souriais en sentant la chaleur d'Edward se coller contre mon dos. Il m'attirait contre son torse, ses mains passant sur mon ventre.

- J'aimerais savoir à quoi tu penses... Tu m'as l'air si songeuse...

La vue ne perdait rien de sa superbe, malgré les secondes qui s'écoulaient ou les rares couples qui profitaient eux aussi du coin.

- A rien, pour une fois...

_C'est la première fois depuis l'accouchement que je me sens si calme... si apaisée... si normale... _Doucement, je sentais Edward dégager une mèche de mes cheveux sur le côté.

- Bella... J'aimerais tellement savoir tout ce que tu ressens à propos du bébé...

Je fermais les yeux.

- Edward...

_Pas ce soir... _

Il déposait un léger baiser contre ma nuque et je frissonnais sous cet attouchement tendre.

- Tout a changé pour nous tous... On ne peut pas réussir à l'affronter si on se fait des cachotteries, si on a des secrets...

Je posais mes mains sur les siennes, toujours sur mon ventre. _Comment pourrais-je un jour t'annoncer la vérité ? Te voir partir ? Me détester ?_

- Je me sens... Certaines choses ont changé en bien, malgré tout...

- Lesquelles, par exemple ?

Je me tournais pour lui faire face, et ne pouvais qu'admirer son visage qui scintillait presque grâce à l'éclairage blafard de la lune. _Tant qu'il est avec moi, tout ira bien... je crois... _Il caressa avec douceur ma joue gauche et laissait sa main au niveau de ma nuque.

- Bella... Je dois t'avouer sincèrement que je ne sais plus ce que je veux pour nous deux...

Mon estomac se nouait. _Il ne sait plus ? Il ne veut plus de moi ? _

- Qu'est-ce que... tu... Tu ne veux plus être avec moi ?

_A-t-il compris ? A-t-il appris, d'une façon ou d'une autre, qui est le vrai père d'Evan ? Lui a-t-il déjà cassé la figure et va-t-il me dire d'aller me faire voir ? _

Il souriait et tapotait mon nez de son index.

- Innocente petite idiote de Bella !

Avant que je ne comprenne, ou ais le temps de me mettre en colère, il s'était penché et déposait ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa bouche était douce et tendre, mais présente. J'aurais voulu le repousser, lui dire que je voulais savoir ce qu'il pensait, mais je trouvais qu'il fallait parfois se taire, et profiter. _J'aime tellement être comme ça, avec Edward. Juste... contre lui... _Lentement, je sentis sa langue venir caresser mes lèvres que j'entrouvais pour lui en laisser l'accès. _Je pourrais fondre pour lui... seigneur... _

Ses doigts se posaient sur mes hanches et je remontais mes paumes sur son torse alors qu'il me rapprochait de lui. Lorsque mon souffle se fit court, je me reculais un peu. Edward posait son front contre le mien.

- Tu sais... je crois que plus le temps passe, plus je me sens... plus j'ai envie d'être avec toi... un peu plus...

_Est-il sincère ?_

- C'est vrai ?

Il fermait les yeux en opinant.

- Plus je t'embrasse et plus j'ai envie de le faire... Crois-moi Bella. Je sais que maintenant, j'aurais du mal à redevenir simplement ton meilleur ami, sans rien de plus...

_Est-ce qu'il... _Je caressais son torse de ma paume doucement.

- Edward...

- Je voudrais savoir ce qu'il en est pour toi... Clairement...

_Clairement... est-ce que je veux redevenir simplement sa meilleure amie ? Non. Est-ce que je veux le perdre ? Non. Est-ce que je veux profiter de lui et de tout ce qu'il peut vouloir avec moi, avant l'inévitable ? Oui. _

- Clairement ?

- Clairement...

Je m'avançais un peu plus contre lui, et passais mes bras autour de sa nuque.

- Et bien... Clairement... je crois que... que je t'aime...

Un sourire naquit alors ses lèvres, un des plus beaux sourires qu'il ne m'eut jamais offert.

- Tu m'aimes ?

J'acquiesçais, ses paumes encadrant mon visage.

- Oui... Je crois... Je veux dire... c'est compliqué sans toi, et j'ai l'impression de perdre pieds...

Il me serrait contre lui avec force. Comme jamais encore il ne l'avait fait.

- Redis-le encore !

- Je t'aime...

Il me soulevait de terre et m'enlaçait, nichant son visage dans mes cheveux.

- Encore...

- Je t'aime, Edward...

Il me fit virevolter sur nous-même en riant et je m'accrochais à lui, me laissant emporter par la sensation merveilleuse. _Je me sentais comme une enfant dans un manège, un magnifique manège... _Il me reposait au sol en souriant.

- Je t'aime, Bella...

Il m'approchait de lui et m'embrassait à nouveau, à m'en aspirer mon âme. Je voulais tout lui donner, être entière avec lui pour toujours. _Ce soir, il n'y aurait plus aucun problème. Puisqu'on s'aime. _

Après ce baiser, il me serrait contre lui et je levais ma tête vers son visage, presque aussi beau, aussi sublime que ce paysage nocturne de la lune autour du lac. Longtemps, il n'y eut plus que le silence entre nous. Le silence et son cœur qui battait contre mon oreille.

- Et si on se trouvait un morceau à manger ? Murmura-t-il.

- D'accord...

Il s'éloignait mais entrelaçait nos doigts en souriant. _Je voulais ce geste tout le temps désormais... Etre avec lui, toute entière. _

Nous trouvions un petit stand de hot dogs. Nous en commandions deux avec deux portions de frites et nous installions sur un banc face au lac. Nous mangions en silence, partageant les frites. Il en attrapait une entre ses doigts dans MA barquette.

- Hé ! Mange ta propre barquette !

Il éclatait de rire et je lui reprenais la frite.

- Hop ! Approche furtive !

Et je lui en piquais une nouvelle.

- Deuxième approche furtive ! Tu es mauvais !

- Quoi ? J'suis mauvais, moi ? Tu vas voir !

Il se mit à me chatouiller sans que je ne le vois arriver et je riais, hurlant pour qu'il arrête.

- Stooop !

Il s'arrêtait et déposait un baiser sur ma tempe, tout heureux, tout content.

_Et dieu sait qu'il est parfait, ainsi. _A la fin de notre frugale repas, Edward partit acheter deux glaces à l'italienne. Une vanille pour lui, une fraise pour moi.

- C'est le rencard le plus merveilleux qui soit ! Ajoutais-je en léchant ma crème glacée.

Edward riait et je me rapprochais de lui. Blottie dans ses bras, je dégustais ma glace.

- C'est super bon !

- J'peux goûter ?

Je trempais mon doigt dans la garniture et le portais à ses lèvres. Des éclairs au fond des yeux, il lécha la glace sur mon doigt en me fixant.

- Parfait...

Des frissons me parcouraient et je fermais les yeux sous la sensation de sa langue humide.

- Tu veux goûter la mienne ?

- Oui...

A son tour, il me fit goûter sa glace sur son index et comme lui, je prenais mon temps pour savourer ce goût délicat. Lorsque je retirais son doigt de ma bouche, son regard était noir et il ne plaisantait plus. Il se penchait et m'embrassait avec fièvre. Je me serrais au plus possible contre lui, nos langues se mélangeant.

- Bella...

- Shh... Ne dis rien...

_Il n'y a juste plus rien à dire... _Nous terminions nos desserts dans un certain silence et après avoir été jeter nos serviettes à la poubelle, je le retrouvais sur le banc. Je m'installais tout contre lui, bien au chaud. Sa main caressait mon dos doucement.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Promets-moi de compter sur moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit...

- Tu as ma parole...

_J'ai toujours pu compter sur lui, toujours. Pourquoi en douterais-je, maintenant ?_

- Je sais que c'est dur pour toi d'avoir Evan... Mais tu vas y arriver, je le sais ! Tu es forte, plus forte que tu ne le penses...

Il a toujours cru en moi, de tout temps.

- Tant que tu es là, ça va...

- Alors ça ira très longtemps...

Je me redressais et l'embrassais doucement.

- On rentre ?

- Oui... d'accord...

A regrets, je jetais un dernier regard à ce lac si calme et si apaisant. _Je ne l'oublierai pas, cet endroit. Il sera toujours notre lieu. _Durant le trajet du retour, Edward ne me lâchait la main que pour passer les vitesses. Après une longue demie-heure, Edward se garait devant la villa de ses parents.

Il n'y avait dans le salon que la lampe d'allumée. Esmé bouquinait et Carlisle prenait un café en compagnie de Charlie.

- Vous voilà, les enfants ?

Mon père apercevait nos mains entrelacées et il me semblait l'entendre grogner. _Jusque là, nous avions plutôt été « discrets » dans notre relation. _

- C'était bien ?

- Oui ! Mais Bella est mal éduquée ! Elle m'a piquée mes frites !

Je riais et Edward me rapprochait de lui pour embrasser ma tempe.

- Je ne t'ai pas élevée comme ça, ma fille !

Je souriais à mon père. _Définitivement une bonne soirée ! _

- Où est Evan ? Demandait Edward.

- Il dort, nous avons installé son lit parapluie dans ta chambre...

- Ok ! Et ses coliques, ça a été ?

- Oui... Il a juste pris trois bains ce soir !

_Pauvre petit homme... ça le travaille, on dirait..._

- Mais il dort bien !

Mon père se levait.

- Il va falloir aller le réveiller, on va rentrer...

Edward me regardait, presque triste.

- Tu ne veux pas... rester ?

Nos familles nous observaient. _L'a-t-il réellement demandé devant tout le monde ?_

- Euh... je...

- Disons... enfin... ça pourrait permettre à Evan de mieux se reposer, et tu serais là pour l'aider... moi aussi... ça... ça serait bien pour lui, non ?

Je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas rire. _Excuse bidon. _

- Oui... c'est vrai que...

Charlie grognait.

- Pas la peine d'en faire trop... J'ai compris... Tu ne rentres pas tard demain, compris ?

- Merci papa...

- Ouais... Faut que quelqu'un me ramène...

- Je m'en charge ! Répondait Carlisle.

Après le départ de mon père, nous grimpions à l'étage. Evan dormait paisiblement, visiblement éreinté. Edward l'observait et allait ensuite à son armoire.

– Tiens... Un tee-shirt pour dormir...

- Merci !

Il retirait son jeans et sa chemise comme si tout était normal, et se glissait vêtu d'un simple caleçon dans le lit. Puérilement, je lui tournais le dos, retirais mes habits et passais son tee-shirt avant de le rejoindre.

_Comme un couple normal. Je veux dire... on est un couple maintenant... _

Le sourire aux lèvres, je me pelotonnais contre son torse et il entourait mon dos de son bras, avant d'embrasser mon front.

- C'est étrange...

- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?

- D'être là, avec toi... que Charlie n'ait pas protesté ou...

- Aux yeux de tous, nous sommes déjà un couple avec un bébé tu sais...

- C'est vrai...

Il n'y eut plus entre nous que le silence. _Mais j'aime ce silence, serrée contre lui, contre sa chaleur et sa peau. J'aime sentir ses doigts qui me frôlent avec douceur. _Je me redressais sur mon coude et déposais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il répondit au baiser avec tendresse, en souriant. Je me recouchais contre lui.

- Je t'aime, Edward...

- Moi aussi je t'aime !

De mes doigts, je caressais le satiné de la peau de son torse. _Tout semble si bien, si tranquille quand il est là... _

- J'aurais aimé que tu sois avec moi cet après-midi, quand Renée est partie...

Il attendit une seconde avant de répondre.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas... j'ai paniqué je crois...

Il embrassait ma tempe.

- Ca peut arriver à tout le monde...

- Je me sentais si mal de... de ne plus... d'être impuissante... Il hurlait, il était rouge... c'était impressionnant... et je... j'avais... je ne trouvais plus ses affaires ni rien...

_Je suis une mère à jeter à la poubelle..._

- Renée a tout organisé pour toi pendant de longues semaines... Tu devrais te ré-approprier la maison chez toi... Je veux dire... Elle a décidé d'où irait tel ou tel objet, d'où tu trouverais les affaires... Range tout ! Reprends à zéro ! Organise l'espace dans ta chambre pour Evan comme tu l'entends, avec les décorations qui te plaisent... Pars une journée acheter ce qui te fait envie pour ton bébé... Va dans la cuisine de ton père, et place les affaires où ça te semble le plus judicieux... C'est ton bébé, Bella... C'est ton fils !

_C'est vrai que depuis mon accouchement, on m'a toujours rabâché quoi faire, comment le faire, Renée me disait sans cesse que c'était mieux de placer ses bodys dans le premier tiroir et non pas dans le deuxième... _

- Ne cherche pas à être la mère que les autres veulent que tu sois... Sois juste la mère que tu es...

- Oui mais quand je suis seule avec lui, je ne sais rien faire...

- Ca viendra... Tu n'as jamais abandonné, jamais... Je ne peux pas croire que tu faiblisses maintenant ! Je sais que ça viendra... Quoi qu'il te tracasse, on le règlera tous les deux, pour ton fils...

- Comment tu fais pour faire comme s'il n'y avait aucun problème ?

Il se redressait sur son coude et me regardait.

- Parce qu'il n'y a pas de problème... Je te connais, je sais comment tu réagis et je ne peux pas croire que tu n'ais pas assez d'estime de toi pour affronter ça... Je sais que c'est dur, que tu ne t'attendais pas à avoir ce bébé et pour tout te dire, je ne m'y attendais pas non plus. Mais tu l'as maintenant, il est là. Je sais aussi comme tu sais t'adapter aux événements qui t'entourent avec une force incroyable... Tu n'as pas voulu être enceinte, tu l'es devenue dans des circonstances qui te paraissent mauvaises. C'est ton droit de ne rien me dire, mais je veux te soutenir...

_Comment fait-il pour avoir une telle foi en moi, alors que je suis incapable de faire du bien à Evan ? _

Je posais ma main sur sa joue.

- Edward...

- Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est que tu te sens capable de faire face à tout ça, de me dire quand ça ne va pas ! Je ne veux pas te perdre, te voir t'enfoncer ou je ne sais quoi...

_Il a l'air si... confiant en l'avenir, alors qu'il ne devrait pas. _

- C'est toute la situation qui est... c'est tellement compliqué...

Il se rapprochait de moi et déposait un baiser sur mes lèvres.

- Ca ira, ok ?

- D'accord...

- Oublions ça ce soir... Je t'aime...

- Moi aussi...

Je me serrais contre lui et il m'entraînait dans un nouveau long et langoureux baiser.

_Pas de problème ce soir... on s'aime. _


	24. Chap23 : Le bébé qui s'inquiète pour toi

**Salut à toutes et à tous ! **

**Voilà une petite onzaine de passée (**_onzaine ? WTF ?_**), donc je reviens vous voir avec une nouvelle MaJ sur "Parce que blabla" ! **

**Je vous remercie toutes de vos messages : AlexSt (**_je suis touchée, merci beaucoup!_)**, aude77, lisouarras, Maryfanfictions, aussidagility (**_Edward, le rêve masculin lol_**), lapiaf8 (**le nom du père arrive bientôt. Je suis désolée que tu ais l'impression de tourner en rond avec ce thème, mais il sera crucial... parce que quand il sera révélé, l'histoire continue et on devra faire face avec cette révélation et ce qu'elle va générer...**), Asuna93 (**_la bonne nouvelle, c'est que je ne force personne à continuer à lire cette FF... Je suis désolée que tu ne saches pas si tu veux savoir la suite mais ça ne peut pas plaire à chaque fois!_**), cchope, tacha vaillant, birginie, halay, Shirley (**je vais bien merci, et toi ? =)**), Lapinou63, Imaginaire-de-kiki, callie226, Ronnie32, Floraline (**hum non, on ne sait pas que Bella était consentante, on sait juste qu'elle avait bu...**), LolaMiSweetlove, pounine, vinie65, AuroreAthena, Rosabella01 (**la vérité arrive...**), Em 81 (**Hum... Edward va peut-être rapidement tomber de son nuage...**), Caro632 (**on sait déjà vaguement les circonstances qui ont fait que Bella a couché avec X... Quant aux PDV Edward, il y en a déjà beaucoup depuis le début de cette FF, et il y en a encore un aujourd'hui!**), Mariefandetwilight, Elizabeth Mary Masen, amlove, chanur, bellaeva, Lily-pixie, Lily-Rose-Bella, sarinette60, calimero59, Elodie pixie B, Isnoname, Ilonka, lena -lna933-, katner, Nini Hathaway, Habswifes, Erika Shoval, Annouk, aelita48 (**la torture, carrément ?**), Toune et Maman Lily.**

**Je souhaite répondre à une chose qui peut vous paraître récurrente : cette histoire peut vous sembler tourner en rond. Certes, on lorgne sur ce père inconnu, sur cette Bella qui n'arrive pas à gérer son mensonge, son erreur. Bien que l'identité du père approche à grand pas (**trois chapitres maximum je pense!**), il faut que vous sachiez que chaque élément présent dans les chapitres a sa place. Si je les enlève, on survole le problème. Car certes, il y a le père inconnu, mais il y a aussi la dépression de Bella (**ça peut sembler inintéressant, mais j'aime évoquer des sujets quotidiens, que des tas de personnes peuvent vivre, en particulier des femmes qui ne ressentent pas cette sensation toute belle toute rose -PINK FUZZY ANIMALS POWAAAA... pardon... - de devenir maman...**), et il faudra gérer l'APRES révélation du nom du père.**

**Bref, nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos peines... et de nos tournages en rond ;)**

**Je remercie Garance pour sa re-lecture, et vous toutes (-s) ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**..::..**

_**Chapitre 23 : Le bébé qui s'inquiète pour toi**_

**~ Point de vue d'Edward ~**

J'émergeais, avec un corps contre le mien. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que j'étais dans ma chambre, et que Bella était ce corps collé à moi. _Et bon sang... j'aime ça ! Vraiment, j'veux dire... ça à l'air très sympa de se réveiller près d'elle, et aujourd'hui il me semble que je voudrais ça tout le temps !_

La couette était chaude, le matelas moelleux, et la pièce plongée dans un calme absolu. J'inspirais, caressant du bout des doigts le bas du dos de ma meilleure amie. Non. Mieux que ça. Ma petite-amie. Ouais. Et j'aime ça, vraiment ! Il me semblait qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit pour abriter Bella que dans cette chambre, calée contre moi. Et qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit pour moi pour me réveiller contre elle.

_C'est juste... je sais pas... l'ordre naturel des choses, en fait..._

Il n'y avait aucune lumière dans la pièce, et je pouvais seulement deviner son visage endormi contre mon torse. Je posais ma main sur sa joue et la frôlais du bout des doigts, avant de toucher ses cheveux. _Elle a l'air si calme, si reposée. Elle ne peut pas être dans une dépression à cause du bébé. Elle ne peut pas être une de ces femmes qui commettent l'irréparable. Non. Ce n'est pas elle. Ce n'est pas Bella. Elle avait l'air bien hier soir, et heureuse. Esmé s'angoisse sûrement inutilement... _j'veux dire... elle se croit grand-mère, et elle l'est d'une certaine façon puisque j'assume Evan à la place de ce connard d'inconnu qui prendra mon poing dans la gueule si je le retrouve. Alors c'est normal que Maman s'inquiète pour Bella. Elle, elle a toujours été aidée par Papa quand elle nous a eu. Bella, elle, elle est toute seule et elle n'a pas eu de petit frère ou de petite sœur. C'est normal qu'elle ne sache pas sur quel pied danser. Personne ne peut lui en vouloir pour ça.

Mais elle n'a pas ce syndrome dont Carlisle a parlé. Non. Je l'aurais vu, elle me l'aurait dit si elle ne se sentait pas bien.

Je bougeais et me serrais contre elle. _Elle n'a pas cette maladie. Elle a juste du mal. Mais ça ira ! J'en suis sûr !_

Je fermais les yeux et inspirais son odeur chaude de la nuit, avant d'arrêter de réfléchir et de simplement profiter de ces secondes de paix. Secondes oui, car il ne fallut que peu de temps à Evan pour se mettre à bouger, puis à pleurer. Je me levais immédiatement et allumais ma petite lampe de chevet que je posais au sol pour éviter de réveiller Bella.

- Hey... salut bébé... t'as fini de faire dodo ?

Je me penchais sur le lit de voyage et récupérais mon fils. Ouais. Mon fils. _D'une certaine façon, c'est mon fils, non ? Je suis en couple avec sa maman, même si c'est depuis quelques heures, et je me suis proclamé papa. Alors ouais. C'est mon fils._

Putain... mon fils... Bonjour, je m'appelle Edward Cullen, j'ai 18 ans et j'ai un fils, Evan.

Je sursautais quand Bella bougeait dans le lit, sans toutefois se réveiller. Elle ronflait légèrement. La porte de la chambre s'entrouvrait, et Esmé apparut en robe de chambre.

- Je l'ai entendu pleurer...

- Oui... répondis-je.

Elle s'approchait en souriant et se penchait sur mes bras.

- Bonjour mon petit cœur... Tu as bien dormi ?

- Très bien, oui...

Esmé se tournait vers le lit, pour constater que Bella écrasait un max.

- Elle a besoin de se reposer... Et toi aussi ! Donne-le-moi ! Je vais m'en occuper et vous pourrez vous reposer...

- C'est bon Maman, je vais m'en charger...

- Non, repose-toi et reste avec Bella... Profitez-en pour dormir, et discuter... Si elle arrive à s'ouvrir à toi, ce sera un grand pas... Prenez quelques heures pour vous, ton père et moi nous chargeons d'Evan...

_Elle est exceptionnelle._

- Mais Maman... On peut s'en...

D'autorité, elle prenait Evan dans ses bras qui se laissait faire. Il nous observait durant notre échange, sans trop se manifester, à part par de petits sanglots.

- Ne discute pas ! Je suis sa grand-mère, je peux me charger de le nourrir ! J'ai élevé trois enfants !

Elle me souriait et ses yeux pétillaient en regardant le petit bonhomme. J'embrassais sa joue.

- Merci Maman...

- Retourne te coucher...

J'embrassais le petit.

- A tout à l'heure, Evan... On viendra vite te voir, avec ta maman...

Esmé refermait la porte derrière elle et je retournais me coucher auprès de Bella. J'éteignais la petite lampe que je repositionnais sur la table de chevet, et me rapprochais du corps de Bella, endormie. _Je ne peux pas croire ce qu'on s'est dit hier... « Je t'aime »... Autant avant, cela ne me frappait pas tellement. Bella faisait partie de mon quotidien et je ne vivais simplement jamais sans elle. Mais maintenant que la nouvelle réalité a éclaté... ça me semble si... si inévitable, si inoubliable..._

Et je ne pense pas savoir m'en passer.

Du moins, ça me semble compliqué.

Je la serrais contre moi, quelque part réconforté par cette situation. _Et c'est si bon... _Je soupirais de plaisir, et fermais les yeux. Il me semble qu'il ne s'était passé qu'une dizaine de minutes avant qu'elle ne bouge, me tirant de mon demi-sommeil. Elle gémissait et bougeait, avant de poser son bras sur le mien autour de sa taille. Son dos contre mon torse, elle penchait sa tête et je sentais ses lèvres se poser sur mes doigts. Je souriais.

- Salut...

- Salut Edward...

J'embrassais son épaule doucement et inspirais son odeur chaude de la nuit. Il n'y avait que nous, et le calme de la chambre. _Et c'est franchement bien._

- Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ou tu t'es levé ?

- Je me suis levé... Evan pleurait, je ne voulais pas qu'il te réveille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?

- Ma mère est venue le prendre...

Elle se tournait vers moi.

- Mais... elle s'est levée exprès ?

- Apparemment... Mais ça avait l'air de lui faire plaisir... C'est son petit-fils dans son cœur... Elle l'aime, c'est normal...

Bella ne me répondit rien, et se retournait à nouveau dos à moi.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Ca te paraît bizarre si je te dis que je me sens coupable de leur mentir à tous ? Je veux dire... je n'ai pas démenti ce que tu leur as dit, et je m'en sens mal...

_Bizarre ? Non._

- Pas vraiment... j'me sens mal de ça, aussi... Quand je vois Maman venir s'occuper du bébé comme si c'était vraiment son petit-fils... ça me fait quelque chose...

- Pourquoi as-tu pris cette responsabilité ?

_Parce que je t'aimais, déjà._

- Parce que... je sais pas... apparemment le père ne sera jamais là et je ne supportais plus de voir Charlie te hurler dessus comme ça... te harceler pour savoir... je voulais prendre les coups pour toi, je suppose...

Elle se taisait. Immobile. Puis, embrassait de nouveau mes doigts avant de se retourner vers moi. Elle posait sa main sur ma nuque, ses doigts jouant dans mes cheveux. Je ne la voyais pas, mais je sentais son regard brun sur moi. Ce regard de petite-fille, plus tout à fait petite. Je laissais mes doigts glisser sur son flanc gauche, profitant du tissu, et de sa peau.

- Où est-ce que tout cela va nous mener ? Finit-elle par demander, et je pouvais presque percevoir une interrogation plus profonde que cette simple question que tous les couples se posaient inévitablement un jour.

- Je l'ignore...

A tâtons, je cherchais son visage pour embrasser son front.

- Peu importe où ça nous mènera... ça nous y mènera ensemble...

Elle se rapprochait de moi et se serrait. J'entourais son corps de mes deux bras et profitais de cet instant. _Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas réagi avant ? Pourquoi a-t-on attendu, avec ce stupide compromis sentimental ? Il n'y avait pas de compromis à faire, parce qu'il n'y avait pas deux choix possibles. Nous devions être comme ça, l'un avec l'autre. C'est tout._

- Je ne te mérite pas...

- Moi non plus, Bella...

Elle embrassait mon torse doucement et je caressais ses cheveux.

- Je veux rester avec toi, et Evan. J'veux dire... même si Esmé n'est pas réellement sa grand-mère, aux yeux de tous ça sera le cas... Evan n'est pas obligé de savoir qui est son vrai père... si je reste avec vous deux...

Elle se redressait suite à ma tirade.

- Edward...

- Tu ne veux pas ?

- Si... bien sûr que je voudrais, mais... ça sera un secret très lourd pour nous deux... Et si Evan apprend un jour la vérité...

- Evan n'a aucune raison de le savoir tant que personne ne le lui dit... Sauf si le père vient sonner à sa porte pour se présenter... Est-ce qu'il est au courant ?

- Je ne crois pas qu'il... se souvienne...

_On peut ne pas se souvenir du corps de Bella ? C'est possible ça ?_

- Il n'était pas... dans son état normal, ce soir-là à ta fête...

- Il avait bu ?

- Oui... trop...

- Donc il ne se rappelle pas... Quand bien même il se rappellerait et qu'il voudrait venir sonner à ta porte pour voir Evan, je lui aurai explosé sa gueule avant ! Ca, c'est une certitude.

Et même que ça ne ferait pas dix lunes avant que cela se produise. Dès que je saurai qui est ce gros con, il saura comment je m'appelle. Et il aura des ennuis. De gros ennuis.

Il me semblait sentir Bella frémir, mais elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter.

- Tout ira bien, Bell's... Je vais prendre soin de vous deux... Promis...

Elle se redressait contre moi et déposait ses lèvres sur les miennes avec douceur.

- Je t'aime...

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Bella...

Sa langue traçait mes lèvres et je lui accordais l'accès. Ma main glissait sous son vêtement pour toucher sa peau et ses doigts en faisaient de même. Les frissons me parcouraient alors que sa bouche déviait contre mon cou. Sa cuisse passait sur ma taille, lui montrant l'étendue de mon envie d'elle, et je sifflais à ce contact. _J'ai toujours envie d'elle... c'est insatiable... faut que je sois avec elle, c'est comme une pulsion... _J'empaumais sa poitrine et elle frémissait, gémissant à mon oreille, avant de s'installer sur moi. Très vite, nos vêtements rejoignirent le sol et mes mains sur ses hanches, elle ondulait, provoquant une caresse intenable, tant elle me faisait du bien.

- Bella... tu...

Sa féminité nue caressait la mienne de haut en bas, imprimant un lent mouvement aussi déstabilisant qu'agréable et je gémissais, renforçant l'attouchement. Ses paumes caressaient ma peau, titillant mes zones sensibles et je me cambrais quand ses ongles griffèrent légèrement mon torse. Je pinçais les extrémités tendues de sa poitrine et elle laissa échapper un petit cri, se cambrant en arrière. Je me redressais tant bien que mal et parcourais de ma langue le haut de son buste. Quand je m'arrêtais sur son sein, elle rapprochait ma tête d'elle, comme pour m'y garder.

- Oh... Edward...

De ma main gauche, je caressais son autre dôme sensible. Elle finit par passer sa main entre nous pour caresser mon sexe tendu et elle se redressait pour me faire entrer dans son intimité chaude et serrée. _C'est comme s'encastrer dans une pièce parfaite, une pièce faite pour soi, qui n'a pas d'autre complément. Former un bloc entier et solide. _Un bloc parfait.

Dans la pénombre de la pièce, qui s'éclairait un peu avec le lever du jour, je distinguais ses traits magnifiques, sa bouche sensuelle, son petit nez. Elle restait immobile sur moi, ses bras autour de ma nuque et je caressais son visage. _Comment ai-je pu l'ignorer à ce point ? Ignorer mes sentiments... ignorer... _La laisser aller avec ce connard qui l'a investi sans la respecter... Un type qui avait besoin de boire pour baiser avec elle... Ses doigts effleuraient mon visage, en traçant chaque recoin. Son index glissait sur ma lèvre et je l'embrassais. Lorsqu'elle le poussait dans ma bouche, je le suçotais et le goûtais de ma langue. Elle commençait à onduler sur moi, gémissante, belle. Les minutes suivantes ne furent que plaisir et volupté. Les gémissements qui emplissaient la pièce ne laissaient pas de doutes sur nos activités dans le noir...

Je me sentais incroyablement attiré par ce bout de femme autour de moi, et je n'aurais jamais voulu que cela prenne fin. Je luttais mais quand elle me renversa sur le matelas et recommençait ses mouvements plus rapides, je ne pus résister. Mes hanches butaient en l'air pour la rencontrer et je rendis les armes quand elle prit ma main pour l'emmener sur sa féminité. Elle appuyait nos doigts sur elle et elle se resserra presque immédiatement, me faisant venir dans son intimité crispée.

- Edward... Oh oui... Edward...

Nos mains liées, nous savourions ce plaisir intime d'avoir été ensemble de la plus proche des façons. Quand Bella tombait, affalée sur moi, elle embrassait la base de mon cou. Ses paumes caressaient ma peau et je profitais de la volupté ambiante pour fermer les yeux sous les tracés de ses doigts...

**.. ::..**

– **Point de vue de Bella -**

Edward s'était rendormi après notre rapport, et j'avais allumé la petite lampe de chevet pour admirer ses traits enfantins. _Il a été ce petit garçon innocent, élevé par des parents incroyables... Ce petit garçon dont je retrouve chaque mimique dans son sommeil._

Un petit garçon comme Evan. Un nourrisson qui avait comblé ses parents.

Carlisle et Esmé ont fait du bon boulot avec Edward, du grand art, même.

_J'aime l'avoir contre moi, l'avoir en moi. Il est tout ce que j'ai, il est incroyable... en fait, j'ignore si un jour j'aurais assez de mots pour le remercier de ce qu'il est, pour le remercier de ce qu'il fait, et lui rendre la pareille._

Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue chaude. _Je t'aime. Tu es tout ce que j'ai, depuis plus longtemps que je n'aurais voulu le croire... _Je décidais de me lever, pour aller voir Evan. Esmé devait penser de moi que je suis une horrible mère, de ne pas réussir à me réveiller quand mon bébé pleure.

_A vrai dire, je ne l'ai pas entendu... _Et ce n'est pas être une mère que de ne pas entendre son bébé. C'est plutôt être une mauvaise mère, ou une parfaite idiote. _Mais ça, je le savais déjà._

Je passais par la salle de bains pour me laver et me rhabiller. Je descendais les marches et les bruits de rire de Carlisle et Esmé me parvenaient aux oreilles.

- Regarde comme il est mignon... Il a le nez d'Edward !

Esmé riait.

- Je trouve plutôt qu'il a le nez de sa mère, surtout... En fait il ressemble vraiment à Bella !

- Et moi je te dis qu'il a le nez de son père...

- Carlisle ! Tu as toujours trouvé que Jasper, qui n'est pas ton fils je te le rappelle, ressemblait à ta grande-tante Jil...

- Ce n'est pas franc, mais il a parfois son regard quand il est concentré...

- Mais oui, mais oui ! Je vais chercher son biberon, continue de divaguer papi !

J'entendis le bruit d'un baiser claquer. Carlisle continuait de marmonner à voix basse, probablement face à Evan. _Ils l'ont totalement adopté, comme l'un des leur... Ils l'aiment sincèrement._

- Bonjour Bella !

Je sursautais, Esmé m'avait aperçue de la cuisine.

- Oh... bonjour Esmé...

Elle me souriait, bonté même, un biberon dans sa main gauche, la tétine et le capuchon dans sa main droite.

- Tu as bien dormi ma chérie ?

- Très bien oui, merci...

- J'ai entendu Evan pleurer ce matin, j'ai pensé qu'Edward et toi auriez besoin de vous retrouver quelques heures, alors je suis montée le prendre pour que Carlisle et moi puissions nous en occuper...

Je lui souriais.

- Merci Esmé...

- Vous êtes vous reposés ?

- Oui... merci...

_On s'est reposés... en quelque sorte..._

- J'allais préparer le biberon de ton petit...

- Oh... d'accord... vous voulez... que... je sais pas, de l'aide ?

- Ce sera bientôt prêt ! Va voir Evan ! Va t'occuper de lui, tu lui manques, il sera content de te voir !

_Je ne suis pas sûre que je lui manque vraiment._

- Ca m'étonnerait... marmonnais-je pour moi-même.

- Pourquoi ça t'étonnerait ?

_Oh... elle m'a entendue..._

- Euh...

- Pourquoi ça t'étonnerait que ton fils soit content de te voir ?

_Parce qu'on m'a toujours dit que les bébés ressentaient toutes les émotions de leur mère. Alors il doit me détester à coup sûr pour l'avoir mis dans cette situation. Pour ne pas être capable de lui donner une mère digne ou intéressante. _Esmé reposait le biberon sur le plan de travail et s'approchait de moi, attrapant ma main. Elle s'asseyait sur une chaise et m'invitait à en faire de même.

- Bella... Nous en avons déjà parlé... mais si tu éprouves le moindre besoin d'être rassurée, d'avoir des réponses... je suis là... Je suis la grand-mère de ce bébé, mon fils et toi, qui est sa meilleure amie depuis je ne sais combien d'années, avez eu ce bébé et il s'agit de trois raisons complètement suffisantes pour moi pour t'offrir toute l'aide dont je disposerai. Pourquoi penses-tu ma chérie, qu'Evan pourrait ne pas être content de te voir ?

Elle est si gentille, si disponible pour moi. Esmé, je l'ai toujours considérée comme une sorte de deuxième maman. Celle qui me faisait rire quand je venais faire le goûter chez Edward lorsque nous étions enfants. Celle qui m'offrait de l'aide quand je ne comprenais pas mes devoirs. Celle qui a toujours été complice et bienveillante. Celle qui pouvait me parler au téléphone aussi simplement qu'elle aurait parlé à son amie.

- Esmé... Est-ce que vous pensez qu'Evan ressent tout ?

- Autour de lui ?

- Non... par rapport à moi...

- Et bien tu sais, tu as un lien très spécial avec cet enfant... Tu l'as eu dans ton ventre, tu l'as porté et il a vécu en véritable symbiose avec toi pendant huit mois... Même si tu as fait un déni de grossesse, que c'est arrivé par accident, il a vécu à ton rythme... Il te connaît mieux que quiconque... alors oui, je pense qu'il ressent ce que tu ressens... Je pense que quand tu es calme, il est calme... Quand tu es en colère ou perdue, il l'est également... Tu sais, quand j'ai accouché d'Alice, j'ai eu une période difficile... J'avais déjà mes deux garçons à gérer, une maison à maintenir propre en l'absence de Carlisle... Et j'ai eu une période où j'allais me réfugier dans la chambre d'Alice alors qu'elle dormait, pour pleurer... Parce que quand elle dormait, elle m'apaisait. Elle ne pleurait pas... Mais dès qu'elle s'éveillait et que j'y étais en train de pleurer, elle pleurait immédiatement... J'ai fini par prendre sur moi, mais j'aimais, et j'aime toujours autant voir mes enfants dormir... Ils agissent comme le plus apaisant des calmants... Alors je pense quelque part que si tu pleures devant Evan, ou est en colère, il ressentira tout...

_Alors je le plains, parce qu'il n'a pas mérité ça..._

- Il doit me détester...

- Pourquoi penses-tu que cet enfant te déteste ?

- Parce que... parce que je ne sais pas faire alors que vous, ou Maman, vous savez vous en occuper sans que ce soit votre fils...

Elle pressa ma main dans un sourire compatissant, et caressait ma joue. _C'est bon d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler sans avoir peur... parce qu'Esmé a vécu ce mal être... Elle ne me prend pas de haut avec toutes ses théories, au contraire de Renée qui ne savait que mettre en évidence mes fautes avec Evan._

- Ma chérie... Je suis désolée d'apprendre que tu penses ceci... Veux-tu savoir ce que je pense ?

- Oui...

- Je pense qu'Evan voudrait apprendre à passer du temps avec toi. Il voudrait te connaître de l'extérieur, maintenant qu'il n'est plus dans ton ventre. Je pense qu'il voudrait que tu le prennes dans tes bras, que tu l'embrasses... Quelles que soient les conséquences de son arrivée, la façon dont il a été conçu, il veut plus que tout être auprès de ses deux parents...

_Je voudrais ça pour lui, je crois. Mais j'ai peur qu'il tombe, se fasse mal... il doit déjà souffrir de mon comportement..._

- Carlisle et moi avons remarqué que tu as l'air bien quand Edward est près de toi...

_Oh oui... Je voudrais passer toute ma vie auprès de lui, mais je sais que ça ne sera pas possible..._

- Oui... il est... tellement...

Elle me souriait et caressait mes doigts.

- Nous avons décidé d'être plus souples avec lui... Malgré cette faute, malgré cet accident, nous sommes fiers de la façon dont vous avez réagis l'un et l'autre. Carlisle et moi voulions prouver à Edward qu'il devait continuer de bien travailler, que ce n'est pas parce qu'il a eu un fils qu'il doit abandonner les autres aspects de sa vie... C'est pour cela que nous avions souhaité qu'il continue d'être assidu... mais nous avons réalisé aussi qu'il est un excellent élément, et qu'il gérait plutôt bien la situation. Vous pourrez vous retrouver aussi souvent que vous le souhaitez tous les deux... A chaque fois que tu éprouveras le besoin de passer du temps avec ton fils et lui, vous pourrez le faire... Carlisle et moi avons pensé à faire réaménager la pièce qui sert de débarras à Alice pour faire un espace à Evan, qu'il ait sa propre chambre ici...

_Et je mène ces gens en bateau... Je mériterais qu'il m'arrive la pire tuile au monde... sincèrement ! Mon dieu... comment... comment je vais faire ? Ils font tout, ils vont installer une chambre à ce bébé, et moi je suis là, à attendre que les choses se tassent, à craindre que l'orage n'éclate à chaque fois que je vais respirer... _Inexplicablement, les larmes me montaient aux yeux sous le regard étonné d'Esmé.

- Bella !

J'éclatais en sanglots, sans avoir la force de lutter. C'est trop. Tout ça, c'est beaucoup trop... _Je ne mérite pas une seconde de leur gentillesse et de leur attention... _Esmé m'attirait dans son étreinte et me berçait doucement, caressant mes cheveux. Je ne pouvais que m'agripper à elle. _Je veux être une meilleure personne... je voudrais tant ne pas avoir fait ça... _J'ignorais combien de temps je restais ainsi, probablement jusqu'à ce que Carlisle arrive avec mon fils.

- Est-ce que tout va bien, Bella ? Demanda-t-il doucement

Esmé embrassait ma joue avec douceur, se levait, attrapait Evan et me l'amenait.

- Prends-le dans tes bras, Bella...

Elle me le déposait au creux de mes bras, et mon fils me regardait de ses petits yeux. _Ils ont viré vers un bleu foncé... Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué... _Esmé s'accroupissait devant nous, alors que je sentais complètement le poids du bébé dans mes bras.

- Tu sens sa douceur ? Touche ses petites mains... Regarde... Il se demande ce qui t'arrive... Je pense qu'il s'inquiète pour toi...

Je regardais cet enfant auquel j'avais donné la vie. Moi. Je l'ai fait, ce bébé. Il était dans mon ventre. Je lui ai donné une tête, des bras, des jambes, des pieds. Et un zizi pour faire pipi sur Edward. Je souriais bêtement à ce merveilleux souvenir. J'effleurais les poings fermés d'Evan, et à force de passer mon doigt, il entrouvrit doucement les siens.

- Il veut te toucher, lui aussi...

Alors je le laissais faire, passer mon doigt. _Sa paume est si douce... _Je sentais sa petite force chatouilleuse comprimer mon doigt, et un spasme larmoyant m'échappait. _Et Evan ne me lâchait pas. _Esmé me souriait.

- Je ne crois pas que ce bébé te déteste, Bella... Au contraire...

Elle se redressait, caressait ma joue et rejoignait Carlisle qui était resté muet. Je sentis alors deux mains se poser sur mes épaules, et immédiatement l'odeur d'Edward emplissait mes narines. _Il était juste là... _Je portais ma main gauche vers celle d'Edward, et il attrapait mes doigts avec douceur, caressant de son pouce mes phalanges. Carlisle me regardait.

- J'ai pris rendez-vous pour toi pour ta visite de contrôle que tu as manqué l'autre fois. Tu as rendez-vous dans une semaine, jeudi à 15h30...

_Jeudi ? Mais j'ai cours, moi !_

- Mais je...

Mais Carlisle levait sa main.

- Cette décision ne souffre d'aucune discussion possible... Nous en avons parlé avec Charlie hier soir, et nous pensons qu'il serait bien que tu t'entretiennes avec ton médecin au sujet de cette naissance... Charlie viendra te chercher au lycée à 15h et je me chargerai de te ramener chez vous ensuite quand tu auras fini... Toutes les mères ont cette visite, c'est un simple contrôle médical. Ce sera aussi une occasion pour toi de lister toutes tes questions et de les poser... et aussi de remplir ce questionnaire que l'on t'a donné à ta sortie de l'hôpital quand tu as accouché, et que tu n'as toujours pas rendu !

_Il a tout prévu avec Charlie dans mon dos ?_

- Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, tu n'es pas majeure avant septembre, et c'est Charlie qui a pris cette décision pour toi.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche, mais Edward pressait ma main et se penchait vers moi. Il s'approchait de mon oreille.

- Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, vas-y pour moi...

Je fermais les yeux sous sa voix voluptueuse et acquiesçais, même sans le vouloir vraiment. Je déteste qu'ils prennent cette décision pour moi, comme si je n'étais qu'une enfant. _Mais j'y vais pour Edward... pas pour eux..._

- Elle ira ! Je l'accompagnerai ! Répondit-il d'une voix assurée en se redressant.

- Bien...

- Je pense qu'Evan va avoir faim... Le biberon est prêt !

Esmé me le tendit et elle et son époux s'éclipsèrent à l'étage. Le petit toujours dans mes bras, qui tenait toujours mon doigt, n'avait pas bougé, ne s'était pas manifesté. Il continuait de me regarder comme si j'étais un objet obsessionnel, un objet à observer sous toutes les coutures. Edward me tendit le biberon et le bavoir. Je prenais le lait et le passais devant la bouche d'Evan, comme Renée me l'avait montré.

_Et il ouvrit la bouche. Sans faire d'histoires. C'est la première fois qu'il prend son biberon sans pleurer, ou sans avoir à subir les hésitations de sa mère. En fait, c'était comme si tout avait été calculé pour que ça se passe bien._

Edward s'agenouillait devant nous et embrassait mon front avec douceur. Je fermais les yeux alors qu'il caressait ma nuque en fixant Evan.

- Tu vois ? Tu y arrives...

J'embrassais sa joue doucement, alors qu'Evan tirait encore sur la tétine. J'appuyais mon front contre celui d'Edward et fermais les yeux.

_C'est cette famille, que je veux..._

**..**

C'était étrange de revenir au lycée, en tenant la main d'Edward. Enfin, en la tenant publiquement comme deux amoureux, je veux dire. Parce que c'est ce que nous sommes : deux amoureux. En fait, je m'étais rendue compte que ça ne gênait que moi. Pour les autres élèves, nous avions un fils ensemble, il était donc normal que nous nous promenions main dans la main. En fait, j'ignorais ce à quoi je m'attendais. Des railleries, des messes basses, peut-être.

_Mais c'est le lot de notre quotidien depuis que nous avons Evan. Alors ça n'est pas pire que d'habitude, je suppose..._

Lorsque nous avions retrouvé notre petit groupe d'amis, aucun d'eux n'avait fait de commentaire sur notre tenue. Pas plus que lorsqu'Edward m'avait embrassé à pleine bouche avant de me laisser partir en cours. Sauf Jasper, évidemment, qui s'était cru drôle de faire semblant de vomir. Alice lui avait tiré l'oreille. Littéralement. Et nous avions eu une bonne crise de rire.

_C'est bon de retrouver ses amis, comme si tout était normal._

Bon, bien sûr, il y avait eu quelques dérapages. James, qui d'autre ? Et Jessica ! D'ailleurs, eux aussi étaient le centre d'intérêts des ragots, parce qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

- Je croyais qu'elle n'était quand même pas si conne que ça... grommelait Jacob.

- Tu as placé la barre trop haut, petit indien ! Répondit Jasper au self, en léchant le papier de son yaourt.

Le portable d'Edward bippait. Je me penchais vers lui.

- C'est qui ?

- Emmett !

_Emmett... ben voyons..._

- Oh cool ! Il arrive ce soir ! Pile à temps pour les demies finales de baseball !

Alice soupirait et se penchait vers moi.

- Ma chère Bella, nous allons être célibataires jusqu'à la fin de la saison de baseball !

Je riais.

- Nous aurons qu'à prendre ton fils et aller faire les boutiques pour lui ! Ca sera génial !

_Ouais... terriblement génial, j'en doute pas !_

- Si tu veux...

Après le déjeuner, Edward et moi avions pu passer un petit moment à nous câliner et à nous embrasser, et je pouvais sincèrement dire que j'y avais déjà pris goût. A chaque fois que ses lèvres n'étaient pas contre les miennes, je me trouvais asséchée. _Sérieusement. _Nous avions deux heures de libres avant la dernière heure de cours, et Jacob et moi en avions profité pour aller en salle d'études avancer sur notre exposé en histoire, alors que les autres avaient préféré rester dehors. Jasper et Edward se baladaient, et discutaient avec des connaissances comme Mike, Tyler, Joham, Demetri ou Diego.

Nous étions en train de nous chamailler sur les photos à montrer.

- Celle-là aura plus d'impact...

- Ouais, mais elle me fait gerber... s'exclamait-il. Une photo avec des enfants ravagés par la guerre... franchement Bella ! T'es devenue psychopathe ou quoi ?

Je souriais en froissant le cliché imprimé.

- Pas celle là, alors !

- Merci !

Dehors, un brouhaha s'était élevé mais il s'agissait sûrement de cette bande de première qui se prenaient pour un genre de modèle masculin parce qu'ils se coiffaient tous comme Justin Bieber. _En fait, ils n'avaient juste qu'à exposer leur coiffure au vent et ça reprenait une place naturelle ! _Ce groupe se prenait la tête régulièrement avec l'équipe de baseball du lycée, dont les membres étaient taillés dans un granit brut et épais. _Voilà l'ambiance._

Le brouhaha augmentait, et la surveillante de la salle se levait pour regarder par la fenêtre.

- Mais il y a une bagarre ?

_Hein ? _Jake et moi nous levions d'un même bond pour voir par la fenêtre. Il y avait un attroupement autour des deux bagarreurs, et ils criaient. Deux surveillants arrivèrent auprès d'eux quand la porte de notre salle s'ouvrait sur Jasper, blanc comme un linge et haletant.

- Bella ! Edward s'est battu !

- Quoi ?

_Quoi ? Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ? _Je suivais Jasper en courant pour arriver au dehors, suivis par Jacob.

- Mais avec qui ?

Edward était assis à même le sol, sa chemise tâchée de sang. Il se tenait le visage et du liquide rouge s'échappait d'entre ses doigts.


	25. Chapter 24 : Croire à son mensonge

**Salut à toutes et à tous !**

**Comme d'habitude, je commence par toutes vous remercier pour vos messages, vos avis (partagés ou non) sur cette histoire. Je ne peux pas trop m'éterniser à remercier individuellement chacune et chacun d'entre vous, parce que mon ordinateur portable se coupe toutes les demies-heures (**demain, il va au docteur**), donc je fais vite pour vous poster ce chapitre, mais sachez que le coeur y est pour vous remercier. Je lis chacune des reviews envoyées, et je les apprécie, croyez-moi ! **

**Un petit détail, **Rosabella01** tu m'as demandé un teaser : je suis navrée mais je n'en propose pas. Je n'ai aucun chapitre d'avance, en fait dès que je les reçois de correction je les poste immédiatement donc je suis désolée mais je ne peux satisfaire ta demande :) **

**Sincèrement, je me suis amusée comme une folle à écrire ce chapitre, j'y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez :)**

**Bonne lecture ! Prenez soin de vous. **

**tiftouff19.**

**RAPPEL DU CHAPITRE PRECEDENT : **

_" Dehors, un brouhaha s'était élevé mais il s'agissait sûrement de cette bande de première qui se prenaient pour un genre de modèle masculin parce qu'ils se coiffaient tous comme Justin Bieber. En fait, ils n'avaient juste qu'à exposer leur coiffure au vent et ça reprenait une place naturelle ! Ce groupe se prenait la tête régulièrement avec l'équipe de baseball du lycée, dont les membres étaient taillés dans un granit brut et épais. Voilà l'ambiance. Le brouhaha augmentait, et la surveillante de la salle se levait pour regarder par la fenêtre._

_- Mais il y a une bagarre ?_

_Hein ? Jake et moi nous levions d'un même bond pour voir par la fenêtre. Il y avait un attroupement autour des deux bagarreurs, et ils criaient. Deux surveillants arrivèrent auprès d'eux quand la porte de notre salle s'ouvrait sur Jasper, blanc comme un linge et haletant._

_- Bella ! Edward s'est battu !_

_- Quoi ?_

_Quoi ? Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ? Je suivais Jasper en courant pour arriver au dehors, suivis par Jacob._

_- Mais avec qui ?_

_Edward était assis à même le sol, sa chemise tâchée de sang. Il se tenait le visage et du liquide rouge s'échappait d'entre ses doigts._

**..::..**

_**Chapitre 24 : Croire à son mensonge**_

**~ Point de vue d'Edward, lycée de Forks le même jour, un peu plus tôt ~ **

Je m'étais réveillé le matin même en sueurs, d'un rêve assez bizarre. Un cauchemar, plutôt. Dans cet imaginaire nocturne, Bella, Evan et moi vivions dans un cottage au coeur de la forêt, tout en pierres et proche de la villa. Bella s'occupait de son fils, assise en tailleur auprès d'un feu. Une impression angoissante m'oppressait en regardant par la vitre les arbres menaçants qui bougeaient dans le vent. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais je demandais à Bella de prendre son fils et de se cacher dans la chambre, dans une sorte de cave aménagée sous le parquet. _Sordide, mais c'était un cauchemar. _Bella n'avait pas eu le temps d'attraper Evan, qu'un coup puissant se fit entendre sur la porte. Je cherchais désespérément quelque chose pour frapper, parce que j'ignorais pourquoi mais je savais que je devais me protéger. Nous protéger. Alors que j'attrapais le tisonnier, la porte s'ouvrait dans un grand bruit, et Bella criait. Je m'interposais entre elle et le corps massif noir sans visage.

- Je suis le père d'Evan !

Une lueur brillait sous la lune, et je reconnaissais un couteau. Je nous poussais alors pour commencer à courir, nous devions rejoindre la villa sans sommation. Nous nous retrouvions en pleine forêt, sous la pluie, et Bella criait qu'Evan allait tomber gravement malade. La silhouette nous pourchassait, nous arrivions miraculeusement à la villa et nous y enfermions. Mais c'est alors que j'apercevais l'intru dans la cuisine. Nous sommes foutus. Je m'attendais à recevoir le coup de couteau fatal de cet homme, à laisser Bella et Evan à ses grandes mains dures.

Et je m'étais réveillé en sursaut. _Heureusement, même._

Je n'avais pas pu reconnaître cet homme, ni sa silhouette. Quand bien même, je ne suis pas un extralucide, ni voyant. Je ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ignore, sans avoir des réponses à mes questions.

Et ma liste qui dépassait du tiroir de ma table de nuit.

**1 = Mike**

**2 = Diego**

**3 = Benjamin**

**4 = James**

**5 = Laurent**

**6 = Demetri**

**7 = Joham**

**8 = Tyler**

Aucun de ces huit clowns ne correspondait à cette silhouette et pourtant, le père de mon fils était dans cette liste. Je haïssais ces huit noms, et je savais que l'un d'eux se ferait casser la gueule. L'idée ne me lâchait pas alors que je mangeais mes céréales, ni quand je partais pour le lycée. Aussi, je passais prendre Jasper sur la route, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Alice. Ma soeur s'éclipsait vers ses amies quand nous arrivions, probablement pour leur raconter son dernier week-end en amoureux.

_Beurk, et beurk._

Jasper avait un regard lubrique, et je préférais ne rien m'imaginer.

- Bon, tu vas cracher ta valda, Cullen ?

- J'ai fait un cauchemar...

- Nooon... Dur !

- Arrête de te foutre de moi ! grognais-je.

- Jamais ! Je suis _si _intéressé par ton cauchemar, je t'en supplie raconte-moi tout que je te réconforte et analyse ton subconscient... ironisait-il.

_Quelle andouille ! _

- Faut qu'on trouve le nom du père d'Evan...

- Edward...

_Je n'aimais pas son ton blasé..._

- Quoi ?

- Tu es sûr de vouloir savoir ?

- Pardon ?

- Ecoute... Enfin j'veux dire... T'es vraiment SÛR de vouloir savoir ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Et bien je sais pas... Tu commences à avoir un couple avec Bella, elle a besoin de toi et je crois qu'elle a beaucoup d'angoisses vis-à-vis de ta paternité adoptive, dirais-je. Est-ce que tu veux réellement savoir, et potentiellement changer ton regard sur ce que tu construis avec elle ?

_Merde. Jasper est un con. Il a l'art et la manière de vous faire douter. _Ou de montrer les choses qu'on n'envisage pas encore. Est-ce que j'ai réellement envie de savoir ? Oui. Est-ce que cette idée m'obsède ? Oui. _Est-ce que ça m'empêche de dormir ? _... un peu... Est-ce que je veux REELLEMENT détruire ce que j'ai avec Bella ?_ Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça nous détruirait. Je sais qu'on peut aller loin._

- Oui ! Je sais qu'on est assez forts pour traverser ça... On a Evan maintenant, on ne s'arrêtera pas à une futilité qui ne s'inquiète pas de son fils apparemment...

Jasper grimaçait avant de s'appuyer contre le mur de la salle.

- Tu diras pas que je t'aurais pas prévenu...

- C'est bien aimable !

Je sortais ma liste.

- Je l'ai ramenée...

- Tu proposes quoi ?

- On va interroger tous les gars restants...

- Tu crois qu'ils vont te dire qu'ils ont couché avec Bella ?

- On fera par déduction...

- Si t'es sûr de toi...

- Faudra éloigner Bella...

Jacob arrivait, son sac sur le dos.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Tiens Black ! Tu tombes à pile ! Est-ce que tu as un exposé à faire avec Bella, en histoire ?

- Ouaip !

- Vous pourriez vous y mettre aujourd'hui...

Il fronçait les sourcils.

- J'ai pas envie de faire les devoirs...

- Tu le feras, mauvais élève que tu es !

Jacob riait.

- Oh ça va ! Pourquoi tu y tiens tant ?

Je posais mes mains sur mes hanches.

_J'espérais suffisamment ressembler à maman Black en colère, pour l'impressionner._

- Ca suffit, Jacob Black ! As-tu vu ton bulletin scolaire ? C'est pas comme ça que tu auras ton bac ! grognais-je.

Il écarquillait les yeux.

- T'es foutrement trop flippant, Ed... J't'assure...

Jasper se tordait en deux de rire, et Bella arrivait, descendant de la voiture de son père. Je décidais de laisser tomber l'affaire, fourrais la liste dans la poche de mon jeans et me rapprochais d'elle.

Elle était souriante, belle, apaisée et sereine. Reposée, en fait. _Pour la première fois depuis presque un an, depuis qu'elle avait déboulé chez moi en m'annonçant sa grossesse. _

- Salut beauté... Vous attendez quelqu'un ?

Elle me souriait et je caressais sa joue. Elle fermait les yeux, belle, timide, parfaite dans cette douce matinée, avant d'embrasser ma joue.

- J'espérais que mon petit-ami passe me chercher ce matin...

- Si je le croise, je lui dirai qu'il manque à tous ses devoirs...

Elle riait, s'approchait, passait ses bras autour de ma nuque.

- Embrasse-moi...

Je me penchais, heureux, simplement heureux, et goûtais ses lèvres avec tendresse. _A cet instant précis, le père d'Evan pouvait bien uriner dans son boxer, ça m'était égal... pourtant, je savais que nous vivrions mieux lorsque le voile serait levé, et que j'aurais pu lui casser la gueule pour la souffrance qu'il a causé à Bella en étant assez imprudent pour coucher avec elle sans protection, mais aussi pour la peine qu'elle vit depuis cet événement._

Bien que j'adore Evan et que finalement, l'avoir près de soi, ce n'est pas si mal...

**..**

Quand la cloche sonnait, Jasper et moi nous hâtions de quitter notre cours d'espagnol pour aller trouver ce con de Mike Newton. Le premier sur la liste, le premier à prendre une baigne s'il répondait "oui" à la question "as-tu couché avec Bella ?".

- Hey Micki !

Il se retournait, en foudroyant Jasper du regard. Nous le coincions aux chiottes. _Ca fait mafieux ! _

- Quoi ?

- T'étais bien là à ma soirée cet été ?

- Ca, pour sûr !

- T'as picolé ?

- Oui...

Il déglutissait.

- Pourquoi ?

- T'as picolé comment ?

- Pas mal... du blanc, du rosé, de la bière et des tequilas...

- Et après ?

_Ne me dis pas que t'es monté à l'étage te reposer, sinon j'te la coupe ! _

- J'ai dégueulé...

Jasper se reculait de lui.

- C'est pas faux... J'me rappelle du gerset qui est sorti de sa bouche dans ton jardin... Jessica l'a ramené après ça...

- C'est pas lui ?

- Ca me paraît peu probable...

Je tapotais la joue de Newton.

- T'as de la chance, mon p'tit pote...

- Pourquoi ?

Nous quittions les chiottes, je prenais mon bic et rayais son prénom. _Faire l'amour bourré, c'est toujours comme être sur un bateau qui tourne à 360 degrés dans un shaker... j'en sais quelque chose ! _

Plus que sept. Diego, Benjamin, Laurent, James, Demetri, Joham, Tyler.

En quittant les chiottes, nous tombions nez-à-nez avec le dit Tyler.

- Hey, Ty !

- Salut Edward ! Tu vas bien ?

Nous échangions une poignée de main. J'aime bien ce mec, ça m'emmerderait de devoir lui refaire le portrait.

- J'voulais savoir... Tu te rappelles de la soirée chez moi ?

- Oh oui... Une boucherie ! riait-il.

- T'avais beaucoup bu ce soir-là ?

Il haussait les épaules.

- J'étais encore l'un des rares à tenir debout à 3h au moment de partir...

- J'ai entendu dire qu'un type a couché avec une des nanas invitées dans le lit de mes parents... T'as rien vu ou entendu à ce sujet ?

_Pure invention. Faut bien refermer le piège. _Il fronçait les sourcils.

- Je n'ai vu personne monter en haut...

Je fis semblant de rire.

- Oh allez Ty ! Si t'as trompé Lena, je dirai rien, juré !

_Etre le copain complice avant de le poignarder dans le dos._

- Non, non, j'te jure... Lena était là, on s'est pas quittés, tu peux lui demander... Et j'ai encore assez de respect, même bourré, pour pas aller coucher dans la chambre de tes parents...

C'est vrai que Lena était avec lui ce soir-là. Et Tyler est un mec bien.

- Bon... Merci quand même...

Il avait l'air sincère. _Et jalouse comme elle est, même ivre morte, Lena ne l'aurait pas laissé monter seul en haut. _Tant mieux. Je rayais son nom. Plus que six.

- Ca en fait deux en moins... Effectivement je me rappelle que Tyler est resté avec sa meuf... rajoutait Jasper.

- Ca a du bon que t'ais pas picolé, toi ! Remarque tant mieux, ça m'aurait emmerdé de lui refaire le portrait... marmonnais-je.

Il me fallait maintenant trouver Diego, Benjamin, Laurent, Joham, James et Demetri. Diego et Benjamin étaient assis sur un banc et j'allais me diriger vers eux quand Bella apparut dans mon champ de vision.

_Plus tard, la bagarre... _

**..**

Je me trouvais après la fin de mon interro surprise de maths, assis sur la même paillasse que Diego. J'attrapais mon brouillon et griffonnais mes questions.

_Si je devais lui casser la gueule maintenant, ça ferait désordre en pleine classe. Mais tant pis. Punaise, mes poings me chauffent à force de croire qu'ils vont tater de la chair fraîche..._

Diego fronçait les sourcils et me rendait mon papier après m'avoir répondu. Je faisais semblant de me relire quand la prof levait la tête vers nous.

_**Tu te rappelles de la fête de cet été chez moi,**_

_**t'es parti vers quelle heure ?**_

" A peu près en même temps que Julian, à deux minutes près.

J'ai ramené mon frère aussi!"

Et Julian avait quitté la soirée vers...

_**"Tu te rappelles de l'heure ?"**_

"J'sais pas... pas tard, ma tante venait dîner à la maison et je devais rentrer...

t'étais déjà bien bourré pour pas t'en rappeler, ou quoi ?"

Il riait sous cape en se rappellant ces moments. _Soyons logiques... je sais que jusqu'à quasi 3h du matin, je n'avais pas lâché Bella. On avait fait des concours à deux de tequila et autres saloperies... _Ca s'est donc produit après. Forcément. Donc, moins deux parce que Diego et Joham sont frères, et toujours pas de bagarre. Merde.

Benjamin, Laurent, James et Demetri. _Enfoirés de merde ! _

Benjamin était absent aujourd'hui, mais Jasper avait son numéro. Nous nous réfugions derrière un préfabriqué et mon pote l'appelait.

- Benjamin ? Ouais c'est Jazz, tu vas bien ?

Jasper se mettait à rire.

- Ouais ça roule j'te remercie... T'as la gastro ? Pas trop dur ?

_Oh Jasper bon sang ! C'est pas le moment de demander des nouvelles de Tante Janice ! _

- Et ta tante Janice ? Elle va bien ?

Il écoutait Benjamin et éclatait de rire.

- Ouais, elle est bonne !

_Seigneur... Il va m'agacer... _Je tapotais ma montre du bout du doigt, lui signifiant mon impatience.

- Ouais dis-moi, en fait j't'appelle, ce bon vieux Edward a pas mal paumé la mémoire suite à sa soirée de cet été... Ouais je sais... L'alcool, l'alcool... Tu te rappelles de l'heure à laquelle t'es parti ?

Jasper me fit un signe avec la paume de sa main. Quatre. Il est parti à quatre heures.

- Ouais non, je n'avais pas bu... Alice m'aurait tuée même si elle a un peu picolé elle aussi...

Il restait silencieux et fronçait les sourcils.

_Merde... Qu'est-ce qu'il apprend ? _

- Ah... Ouais...

Il sait. C'est Benjamin. Il a baisé Bella, l'a laissée comme une conne avec Evan dans son ventre, et l'ignore. _Je vais le tuer ! _Je remontais déjà mes manches, prêt à sécher mes deux dernières heures de cours pour lui faire ravaler le produit de sa gastro.

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ?

- Attends... Ouais... Ah ouais c'est vrai ? T'as des photos ?

Il éclatait de rire.

- Ouais ok c'est cool ! Allez, remets-toi bien ! Tchao !

Il raccrochait et prenait un air solennel.

- Alors ? C'est lui, c'est ça ?

- Non !

- Comment t'en es sûr ? Il est parti vers quatre heures...

- Il n'était pas avec Bella parce qu'elle et Alice se baladaient avec un slip sur la tête et il a regretté de partir si tôt...

Et il éclatait de rire.

_Bella et Alice avec un slip sur la tête ? Bon sang... faut qu'on arrête l'alcool ! Vraiment ! _

- Il a pris une photo avant de partir, l'alibi sera facile à vérifier inspecteur Colombo !

_Hum... _James, Demetri et Laurent...

- Comment on fait pour les trois derniers ? Demetri était là, mais Laurent est arrivé en même temps que ce con de James...

L'idée même que James ait touché Bella me révulsait et si c'était lui, ma parole, je lui réserverai un traitement tout spécial.

_Peut-être même que Charlie devrait intervenir... _

Mon portable bippait, un texto d'Emmett.

_**"Bien arrivé, jviens vous chercher à l'école pour vous mettre la honte un peu ?"**_

_Ce mec est un crétin ! _

Je ne lui répondais même pas, parce que Demetri sortait de l'entraînement de basket. Il retrouvait sa petite amie, Sarah et les deux se roulèrent une pelle d'enfer. _Collés aussi ces deux-là... _Aurait-il trompé Sarah ? Demetri avait une petite réputation de coureur, mais depuis qu'il sortait avec elle, il avait changé et on ne le voyait plus traîner dans des endroits masculins...

- A ton avis, taux de culpabilité de Demetri ?

Jasper avait les bras croisés sur son torse, et l'observait.

- Je dirai 50%...

- Merci de cette remarque aussi inutile que stupide...

- Réfléchis... Sarah était là... Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait trompé sa copine adorée avec Bella ?

- S'il était ivre...

- Sarah ne boit jamais, tu sais bien... Sa religion le lui interdit !

Sarah était de confession musulmane. Je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait laissé Demetri se rendre ivre, et encore moins aller voir une autre femme.

- Alors, on fait quoi ? On l'élimine ?

- Ca me semble juste...

- Ok... Il reste ces deux cons de James et Laurent...

Et ces deux cons de James et de Laurent se trouvaient devant le lycée, à s'afficher, à parler bruyamment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On y va ?

_Pourquoi il demande ça, lui ?_

- T'as les miquettes ou quoi ?

- J'sais pas... On n'est pas vraiment en odeur de sainteté avec eux, tu vois... j'aimerais éviter de me friter avec...

_Il veut préserver ses arrières ? Maintenir un territoire de paix ou quoi ? _

- Tu veux me dire quoi, là ?

- Que sincèrement, vu notre "amitié" avec ces deux oiseaux, je ne les vois pas coucher avec Bella, surtout vu comment ils l'ont traité après la grossesse et tout ça...

Ouais, je me rappelais bien de ces mots... "Salope froide", "grosse truie", et d'autres mochetés...

_Ouais, ce type mérite une grosse branlée si je lui mets la main dessus ! C'est sûr ! _

- Tu restes ici si ça t'amuse, moi, faut que je sache...

- Attends Edward...

- Quoi, encore ?

- T'es sûr de savoir faire face si, par hasard, James est le père d'Evan ? Je veux dire... vraiment sûr ?

Est-ce que j'imaginais James coucher avec Bella ? Non.

Est-ce que j'imaginais James venir dans le corps de ma meilleure amie, créant un petit être qui les réunissait tous les deux ? Non.

Est-ce que j'imaginais Bella se lover contre la peau de ce con ? Non.

Est-ce que j'imaginais Evan dans les bras de James ? Certainement pas.

Et si tel était le cas, il allait payer. Clairement.

- Si je fais demi-tour maintenant, ça va me bouffer. Ca va nous bouffer... Et bon sang, tu vois, je ne veux pas ça... Je ne veux pas que ça nous bouffe ni rien. Merde, j'veux dire, je tiens à elle... j'veux rien laisser la briser et c'est en train de la bouffer... je ne veux pas ça ni pour elle, ni pour Evan ou même moi... C'est juste une foutue affaire de vérité, après ça ne changera rien ! Je les aime assez tous les deux pour assumer...

- C'est quand même un type qui te déteste et que tu détestes...

- Et alors ? Ca serait pas pire si c'était mon frère, mon père ou j'sais pas qui d'autre... J'préfère encore que ce soit James, tu vois...

Jasper soupirait et opinait.

- Ok... Alors vas-y... J'te suis !

- Merci...

_J'appréciais sa présence, le fait qu'il essaie d'être là malgré ses doutes... _

C'est comme ça que nous en sommes venus à nous diriger vers lui et sa petite bande de merdeux.

- Hé James !

- Tiens, Cullen...

- Faut que j'te parle...

Il tirait sur sa cigarette, appuyé contre le poteau en fer jaune derrière lui. Les filles se pavanaient devant lui, mais il les ignorait royalement dans son blouson en cuir. _Le cliché même du gros imbécile qui veut se faire plus dur qu'il n'est... Il ne m'impressionne pas. _

- J'ai rien à te dire...

- Moi si, alors tu vas m'écouter sans la ramener !

Il souriait, d'un air moqueur, avant de terminer sa cigarette et de l'écraser au sol, au grand mépris du cendrier public installé devant le lycée. Il me soufflait la fumée sur le visage.

- Alors dis-moi petit Cullen, comment se porte ce bébé ?

Ne pas répondre.

- Je ne suis pas là pour te parler de ça... Enfin si, mais pas directement...

- Tu as besoin d'une nounou ? Désolé, je serai trop cher !

Ses acolytes, et cette cruche de Jessica qui semblait croire qu'elle avait tiré le gros lot, éclatèrent de rire.

- Je ne cherche pas de nounou, imbécile ! Et c'est moi qui pose les questions...

Il me fusillait du regard, d'un de ses regards glacés. Il y eut une seconde de silence, et James se redressait. _Bon... ok... il a un détail que je n'ai pas : il est plus grand que moi... c'est pas faux... mais Jasper fait sa taille ! Et toc ! _

- A propos de question... J'ai remarqué que tu semblais bien distrait et que toi et ton petit copain le blondinet frisé, vous n'aviez pas cessé de poser des questions sur ta stupide soirée cet été...

Ce mec a des oreilles partout.

- Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi... Aurais-tu perdu la mémoire sur ce qui s'y est passé ? Ou as-tu oublié comment te reproduire et tu essayes de savoir qui t'a vu baiser avec Bella pour ré-apprendre comment coucher avec une femme ?

_Pathétique... _

- A propos de cette soirée, _James_, tu sais, celle où tu es intervenu sans y être invité, et que tu as saccagé le jardin de mes parents avec ta moto... Tu te rappelles, celle où je voulais te mettre dehors à coups de pieds dans les burnes...

Ses yeux auraient pu me tuer s'ils avaient été équipés d'une arme quelconque.

- J'ai une question à te poser et je voudrais foutrement que tu y répondes...

Il fronçait les sourcils, et je savais que je devais la jouer fine. James est peut-être bête, mais il est intelligent. Très intelligent. Il pourrait comprendre et je ne voulais surtout pas lui laisser un moyen de m'atteindre.

- Une fois que tu as eu fait ton petit spectacle à la con avec ton acolyte Laurent, qu'est-ce que vous y avez fait d'autre ?

Ils échangèrent un regard.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait d'autre dans ma baraque ?

James semblait sceptique.

- Quoi ? Tu penses que je me suis éternisé à regarder les tableaux de maman Cullen ? Tu crois que j'ai taillé la bavette avec tes copains idiots et ta copine ronde comme une queue de pelle ?

- Réponds-moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait chez moi ?

Laurent soupirait, avec son air toujours désintéressé.

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

James souriait.

- T'aimerais savoir si on est restés, c'est ça ? T'aimerais savoir si on a _vu_ quelque chose, pas vrai ?

_Merde. _

- Parce que tu cherches quelque chose, à demander à tout le monde à quelle heure ils sont partis, pas vrai ? Tu aimerais savoir quelque chose... peut-être au sujet de... oh allez au pif ! Ta stupide brune, par exemple ?

_Comment il..._

- Ah, quel dommage... Tu cherches une réponse et je détiens peut-être quelques informations... mais comme c'est embêtant, j'aime bien te voir fouiner partout en vain, avec ton pote débile qui te suit comme un chien...

- Edward...

J'entendais Jasper qui m'appelait. Mais je ne voyais plus que James.

- Je vais te dire, mon bon ami, après avoir vu ta meilleure amie se foutre dans tous les sens, ivre à ne plus savoir marcher, je l'ai vu monter à l'étage... avec un homme... J'en déduis que tu n'as pas été le seul à tremper ton biscuit dans sa tasse... peut-être même que ton fils n'est pas le tien, qui sait ?

Il me servit son sourire, son sourire sadique. Je voulais le frapper. Le frapper fort. _Il sait. Il a VU Bella monter à l'étage... _

- Bien que j'imaginais que tu étais le seul à vouloir de cette saloperie dans ton lit, j'étais loin de penser que t...

"Cette saloperie". Il a bien dit "cette saloperie" ? Bella ? Une saloperie ?

Alors, mon poing se levait comme si une force invisible le guidait et frappait. Il frappait dans son ventre.

- EDWARD !

Mais je sentis un coup franc rétorquer dans mon ventre à moi, me coupant le souffle. _Wooooow putain ! _Il y eut des échanges de coups, partout. Je frappais, tout ce que je voulais c'était le frapper. Parce qu'il savait. Il avait vu. Peut-être même qu'il jouait un jeu pour me rendre dingue et se couvrir. _Peut-être que c'est lui qui a profité d'elle. James la traite mal, mais il ne refuse jamais de sauter une femme même si elle est ivre. _Je pouvais presque le voir monter avec Bella à l'étage, une main dans le creux de ses reins, ses doigts descendant plus bas... Je le touchais à la mâchoire, avant que son poing ne m'éclate en pleine figure, une chaleur lancinante et atroce envahissant mon visage. Je voulais juste fermer les yeux...

- STOP ARRETEZ !

Je vacillais et sentais deux bras me retenir, pour m'asseoir sur le sol en béton. J'apercevais juste Jasper partir en courant et alors qu'une foule se massait, le proviseur apparaissait en costume.

- QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ?

Ma tête me lançait, et j'aurais voulu pouvoir me fermer à la douleur qui paralysait mon visage. Du sang coulait sur mes mains, et je sentais le dessus de mon arcade ouvert. Mais la plus grande sensation de malaise provenait de mon nez, d'où du sang coulait aussi.

- CE MEC EST UN CONNARD ! IL M'A FRAPPE !

- CALMEZ-VOUS MONSIEUR HUNTER !

- IL EST MALADE !

Je sentis une présence auprès de moi, et reconnaissais l'odeur de Bella.

_Merde... Comment je vais le lui expliquer ? _

- J'AI PAS COUCHE AVEC ELLE ! J'Y PEUX RIEN SI ELLE EST ALLEE VOIR AILLEURS ET QUE C'EST PAS TON FILS ! T'ES UN TOQUARD !

- FERME LA JAMES ! criait Jasper.

- TOUT LE MONDE SE CALME ! Benjamin, Paul, accompagnez James à l'infirmerie, je vais prévenir les secours pour qu'on vous soigne tous les deux ! Ensuite, j'appellerai vos parents... s'énervait le directeur.

Mais franchement, je m'en fichais.

James n'est pas le père d'Evan. Tout con qu'il est, il ne ment pas. _Il n'est pas le père d'Evan... _

- Edward ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ?

Je regardais Bella, mais sentais une gêne importante sur mon visage. _Je suis sûr qu'il m'a pété le nez ! _Elle encadrait mon visage de ses mains, et grimaçait.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

_Comment j'ai pu faire ça ? Juste me battre pour savoir à tout prix, ce qu'elle veut me laisser ignorer. Pourquoi suis-je allé à l'encontre de ses volontés ? _Elle est tout ce que j'ai.

- Pardon Bella...

Mais l'infirmière qui arrivait sur place la poussait pour me prodiguer les premiers soins. L'ambulance prit le relai, et je me retrouvais transporté à l'hôpital, réceptionné par mon propre père dans le couloir des urgences.

- Edward Anthony Cullen ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, bon sang ?

_Comme si ça ne suffisait pas que James m'ait pris pour un pushing ball... _

**..**

J'avais passé des radios, mon nez n'était pas cassé, seulement fêlé. Ils m'avaient fait passer un tas d'examens, mon arcade était ouverte tout comme ma pommette droite, j'avais un beau cocard autour de l'oeil gauche, quelques bleus sur les bras et des hématomes sur le ventre. Deux côtes avaient été touchées. James lui, en avait pris presque autant que moi mais il s'en sortait mieux, quelques points au niveau du menton et un poignet foulé.

_Pauvre chéri... _

Il avait fait son grand cinéma devant ses parents, des espèces de bourgeois amateurs qui s'en étaient pris avec virulence à Carlisle, lui promettant qu'il aurait rapidement de leurs nouvelles. Mon père ne s'était pas laissé démonté, et leur avais promis qu'il les contacterait avant qu'ils ne le fassent eux-mêmes. Il avait fini par me monter dans une chambre pour que je me repose, et ma mère était arrivée trente minutes plus tard.

- Edward ! Mon chéri ! Comment tu te sens ?

- Ca va...

- Ton père m'a dit que tu vas bien... Est-ce le cas ?

- C'est lui le toubib, m'man...

J'essayais de me redresser, tant bien que mal. _Plus jamais je ne me bats avec un mec plus grand que moi... terminé ! _

- Enfin Edward ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de l'agresser de la sorte ? Je sais que James n'est pas un modèle de sagesse mais il me semble que nous t'avons appris à respecter autrui, du moins à ignorer les imbéciles !

- Je... il m'a cherché et...

_Et il a potentiellement été le père d'Evan pendant quelques instants... c'est suffisant ! _Mais la porte s'ouvrait sur Bella qui entrait dans la chambre, son petit pull bleu clair parsemé de quelques taches de sang rouge. Mon sang. Elle qui a toujours détesté ça... Elle souriait, timide, suivie par Charlie en uniforme.

_Ah ouais, la déclaration à la police je suppose... _

Elle s'avançait et Esmé se décalait pour la laisser passer. Elle attrapait ma main et la serrait.

- Comment tu te sens ?

_Je n'aurais pas dû chercher à savoir... surtout que ça ne m'a mené nulle part, si ce n'est à échouer pour connaître la vérité... _

- Pas trop mal si on considère mon état...

Respirer me faisait mal. Mes foutues côtes. Génial... Elle caressait mes cheveux doucement, tentant de ne pas toucher mes blessures au visage.

- J'ai eu si peur... Quand Jasper est venu nous chercher pour me dire que tu t'étais battu, je... Tu étais assis le visage en sang...

Ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. _J'ai déconné. Sec. _Je ne peux plus déconner. Je l'ai elle, et Evan. C'est suffisant pour rester calme. J'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre, je crois. Ouais, je n'ai que dix-huit ans...

- Je suis désolé... murmurais-je en levant ma main pour toucher sa joue. Elle fermait les yeux et embrassait ma paume, avant de caresser mes doigts.

- Il doit y avoir une déclaration à la police, grognait Charlie. C'est pour ça que je suis là... J'ai déjà vu les Hunter... Ils sont furieux... Pourquoi tu as cogné ce gamin ?

- Il a insulté Bella, et l'a traité de "saloperie"...

Je vis Charlie pâlir et stopper de copier mes paroles sur son carnet.

- Quoi ?

- Il l'a insulté ! Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire...

Je lui racontais brièvement l'altercation, tout en évitant de mentionner pourquoi j'étais allé le questionner. Mais Charlie ne notait rien. Il se contentait de m'écouter.

- Il a vraiment dit tout ça ?

_Ca va chauffer pour son matricule, à Hunter ! _

- Vous pensez que je mentirai au sujet de votre fille ?

Une fois de plus, je jurais avoir vu la moustache de Charlie frémir. Esmé se tournait vers lui.

- Vous devriez contacter le commissariat pour qu'un agent tierce prenne votre place sur cette enquête, chef Swan... Vous êtes trop impliqué... Venez, nous allons en discuter en bas et appeler un autre agent...

Elle l'emmenait à l'extérieur. Je me retrouvais seul avec Bella.

- Edward, tu ne devrais pas réagir aux provocations de James... Il ne cherchait que ça... Tu pourrais avoir des ennuis...

Je cherchais sa main, et ses doigts. Elle tremblait.

- C'était inacceptable...

- Edward...

Elle embrassait ma main doucement.

- Où est Jasper ?

- Chez lui, avec Alice...

Si Alice est avec Jasper, que Charlie et mes parents sont ici...

- Qui s'occupe d'Evan ?

- Il était chez tes parents quand on les a prévenus... Ta mère l'a laissé avec Emmett...

Elle semblait se plonger dans de sombres pensées, effleurant ma paume.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi James a crié qu'il n'a pas couché avec moi ?

Je ne pouvais plus soutenir ses yeux marron. Elle était là, belle et innocente, au coeur d'un conflit que j'avais créé. Un souci de plus pour elle à gérer, elle qui semblait avoir tant de mal à émerger.

- Je...

- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé, Edward...

- Disons que... j'ai... pensé... à tort... que James pouvait être le père d'Evan...

Sa mâchoire se décrochait.

- Mais c'était... à cause d'un cauchemar à la con, il me semblait que James venait récupérer Evan alors ça m'a travaillé et...

_Disons que c'est la vérité. La vérité améliorée. _

- Es-tu à la recherche de l'identité du père d'Evan ?

J'aurais pu nier, en vain. Elle a compris elle-même.

- C'était à cause de ce mauvais rêve... J'ai paniqué en imaginant que James t'avait touché, alors... je... j'ai voulu savoir...

Elle reposait ma main sur le lit.

- Bella ?

_Elle doit me haïr de ne pas avoir su avoir toute confiance en elle. _

- Je te demande pardon...

Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

- Alors, ça va nous détruire, pas vrai ?

- De quoi ?

- Ca... Le fait que tu ne sois pas le vrai père d'Evan... ça va nous poursuivre, pas vrai ?

_Ca ne nous poursuivra que si j'y accorde de l'importance... _

- C'est juste... si on s'y intéresse, que ça va nous suivre... Si on décide de croire nous-même à notre propre mensonge, il n'y aura plus de problème...

Et c'est ce que je voulais, vraiment. Croire à mon propre mensonge.

Elle soupirait et se penchait vers moi, déposant avec précaution ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Alors c'est de ma faute si tu t'es battu... Je te demande pardon...

- Tu n'y es pour rien... Je suis l'idiot...

- Non... Le plus idiot d'entre nous, c'est moi...

Elle se redressait et s'asseyait sur le fauteuil à côté du lit, qu'elle rapprochait. Elle attrapait ma main et l'embrassait.

- J'ai eu si peur, tu sais...

- Je sais... C'est fini, ça va...

Elle souriait et fermait les yeux alors qu'elle emmenait ma main à son joli et fin visage.

- Promets-moi qu'on va croire à notre propre histoire...

- Promis... Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime...

Elle souriait et eut un petit rire, avant de se pencher vers moi.

- Ca tombe bien, je t'aime aussi...

**..**

Le soir, après que mon père ait insisté pour que je reste une nuit en observation et que tout le monde m'avait quitté, je consultais mon portable que ma mère m'avait ramené avec mes affaires de rechange. Un texto de Jasper.

_**" On s'est plantés quelque part dans ta foutue liste, inspecteur Gadget!"**_

_Ouais... on s'est plantés... _je l'avais remarqué... _mais où ? _


	26. Chapter 25 : Certainement pas indemnes

**Hey ! Salut à tous et à toutes ! **

**Hum... Vingt jours... Désolée de ce retard d'au moins dix jours mais comme vous le savez peut-être, je dois passer mes examens pour le CAP petite enfance d'ici trois semaines alors, comme de toute évidence si je parle au jury des trames de mes fanfictions et pas de la meilleure façon de changer un bébé ça ne va pas le faire, je préfère réviser. **

**J'en profite pour balancer un gros mot malpoli à toutes celles et ceux qui ont une échéance très bientôt ! **

**En attendant, comme vous êtes malgré tout vachement cool avec moi, je vous remercie BEAUCOUP : sexforlife, Robangel, lapiaf8, ulkan13, Lapinou63, ****aude77**** (**mdrrr tu sais que ça m'a VRAIMENT énervée en fait ? mdr**), Maryfanfictions, callie226, pounine, halay, coco-des-iles, Asuna93, Grazie, cchope, kikinette11, aussidagility, choubidou. lily, Ronnie32, vinie65, ****Aliiice**** (**c'est effectivement super compliqué pour Bella d'accepter Evan... disons que pour elle il "incarne" sa "bêtise"... il représente les fautes qu'elle a pu faire, même si elle tient à lui...**), Imaginaire-de-kiki, Elodie pixie B, Shirley, Em 81, tacha vaillant, Rosabella01, Marine, Habswifes, Annouk, katner, chanur, bellaeva, erika shoval, birginie, AuroreAthena, Fafana, Amlove, Andrea, gwada971, xO, sita, Mamanlily, lena -lna933-, LolaMiSweetlove, Casey Jun, calimero59, SparkHeaven, minicath, ilonka, Elisabeth Mary Masen, Aud, Mariefandetwilight, Lily-Rose-Bella, Inspecteur Gadget, ****Caro632**** (**j'ai dû décrire Evan à sa naissance, mais il est surtout dit qu'il a des airs de Bella en fait... ce qui est vrai, il ressemble beaucoup à sa mère, donc... ^^**), bellardtwilight, Nini Hathaway, Twifictions, aelita48, mmccg et sarinette60.**

**Et voilà, nous voilà arrivé au chapitre qui va lever le drap du meuble poussiéreux... hum... héhé ! Ceci dit, une fois que la bombe aura sauté, ou du moins qu'on aura allumé la mèche n'oubliez pas ceci : il y aura certes l'explosion, mais on restera quelques temps dans les décombres pour voir ce qui s'y passe... en clair, l'histoire ne va pas s'arrêter à la découverte du père d'Evan... Ce n'est pas le seul tempo de mon histoire, encore heureux sinon j'ai plus qu'à me pendre !**

**Je vous aime, merci à Garance pour la correction.  
>Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous, prenez soin de vous ! <strong>

**Tiftouff19**

**..::..**

_**Chapitre 25 : Certainement pas indemnes**_

**- Point de vue de Bella -**

Edward devait quitter l'hôpital aujourd'hui, Esmé venait de partir le chercher. Evidemment, il était convoqué sans sommation dès demain dans le bureau du directeur, qui avait déjà promis aux Cullen une expulsion de quinze jours, assortie d'une longue série d'heures de colle le jeudi après-midi. Carlisle et Esmé n'avaient pas riposté. James aurait la même sanction.

_Edward et James enfermés dans la même salle de colle tous les jeudis jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire... je suis dubitative._

Je ne savais pas si je devais plus craindre de leur duo improbable en retenue, ou de ce que James semblait savoir. _Et s'il décidait de se venger ? S'il révélait à Edward les choses qu'il a l'air de savoir ? Je ne suis certainement pas prête à perdre Edward... pas maintenant... _Il faudrait soit que je prenne les devants, soit que j'aille voir James moi-même. L'angoisse m'en tordait déjà le ventre. Je n'ai définitivement pas besoin de ça... Non... C'était comme sentir un étau qui se resserrait sur ma poitrine, me donnant l'envie de fuir parce qu'il semblait se refermer sans qu'on ne puisse l'arrêter. Quoi que je fasse, je ne pouvais plus penser qu'à la réaction d'Edward quand il saurait pour Evan et son père biologique. Je voulais juste fuir. Juste que tout s'arrête. J'aurais aimé ne jamais avoir à mentir à Edward, mais nous mentions tous les deux. _Je ne sais pas comment on va s'en sortir..._

_Certainement pas indemnes. _

La vie semblait tout juste démarrer correctement depuis de très longs mois : depuis ma grossesse en fait. J'avais Edward, et tout ce que je ressentais pour lui m'avait éclaté en pleine figure à tel point que je me demandais comment j'avais pu être aussi aveugle et stupide. Je voulais profiter de ces moments où nous étions ensemble, parce que tout me semblait plus facile avec lui, les jours de pluie et le reste... Même vis-à-vis d'Evan, je le trouvais plus calme et apaisé quand Edward était avec nous. Quand il est seul dans mes bras, il semble si... tendu... stressé... _La seule présence d'une mère pas tranquille dans son rôle doit l'angoisser... _Edward prend les choses très naturellement, et j'aimerais avoir son recul.

Mais je n'y arrive pas. Sauf quand il est là. _C'est asphyxiant de dépendre d'un homme à ce point... _

Je préparais un gâteau au chocolat pour l'arrivée d'Edward. _Mon mangeur de gâteau au chocolat... _Je savais qu'il affectionne ce biscuit, et je voulais lui faire plaisir. Lui remonter le moral, parce que je suis sa meilleure amie. Sa petite-amie. Parce que je me dois d'être là pour qu'il se sente bien, et heureux, même après une bagarre. Rien de mieux qu'un gâteau au chocolat pour ça. Je m'activais autour du four, pour contrôler la bonne cuisson de mon biscuit. Evan dormait à l'étage dans la chambre d'Edward, du sommeil du juste. _Tout sera relatif, il va bientôt se réveiller... _J'ouvrais la porte du four et l'odeur embaumait la petite pièce de la cuisine.

- Oh merde Bella ! Ca sent foutrement bon ici !

Je sursautais en entendant la voix d'Emmett dans mon dos. Je me redressais vivement, peut-être un peu vite. Il riait.

- J't'ai fait peur ?

- Ouais...

_J'avais oublié sa présence ici... _

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Euh... Ben c'est à dire que mes parents vivent ici, si tu veux...

Il me souriait, toujours heureux, toujours content. Emmett n'a jamais de soucis. Il les ignore. Ce n'est pas plus mal...

- Tu n'étais pas là tout à l'heure !

- J'étais parti faire une course... J'ai acheté un collier pour Rosalie, tu veux le voir et me donner ton avis ? J'suis pas super fin pour ce genre de trucs...

Il m'extirpait une grande boîte, un écrin en velours bleu marine magnifique, avec un joli collier en or discret. Une pierre bleue marine pendait au bout du bijou.

_Il va offrir ce magnifique présent à Rose... Le pire, c'est qu'ils s'aiment... _Qu'il l'aime.

- Alors ?

- C'est... très beau...

- Elle va aimer ?

- J'en suis sûre... Excuse-moi... Le gâteau !

- Ah ouais, pardon...

Il refermait la boîte et la rangeait.

- Edward ne mérite pas ce gâteau ! Tu sais ce que je pense ?

- Hum ?

Je laissais reposer le plat sur le plan de travail, histoire qu'il refroidisse et que le démoulage soit plus simple.

- Que tu devrais me donner ce gâteau !

Il partait dans un rire tonitruant, bloquant la boule massive dans ma gorge. _Je ne peux pas croire que tout ça est réel... je ne peux pas y croire... les souvenirs me semblaient lointains, embrumés par l'alcool et le temps... et pourtant, ils ont existé. Je ne les ai pas inventés... _

- Excuse-moi... je crois que le bébé pleure...

Je me précipitais à l'étage, même si Evan n'avait pas pleuré. Tout, mais pas ça... J'entrais dans la chambre d'Edward, où tout sentait son odeur. Il habitait cette pièce, plus que jamais, avec ses draps défaits, ses pantalons par terre, sa monstrueuse pile de CD et de livres, quelques objets relatifs au baseball comme son tee-shirt des Mariners ou la casquette de l'équipe, une batte de baseball et une balle dédicacée par un joueur quelconque. Il était là, partout, et je voulais me fondre dans le décor. Ne jamais quitter son cocon.

Etrangement, Evan était réveillé, parfaitement calme sur le dos, dans sa turbulette. Il regardait autour de lui, ses deux poings de bébé serrés au niveau de sa tête. J'aimais le voir réveillé, juste comme ça, sans effusion de pleurs ou de cris. Je veux dire... la vie aurait pu paraître si facile quand il était ainsi. Sans craindre sa propre mère. Sans que sa propre mère ne le craigne, aussi. Je ne savais pas ce qui clochait avec moi, j'ignorais pourquoi quand je le prenais dans mes bras, je m'imaginais le voir tomber, se fracasser le crâne sur le sol dans une fontaine de sang. J'ignorais pourquoi, quand je l'allongeais sur la table à langer, je le voyais rouler et dégringoler, se tuant d'une façon violente qui m'aurait tuée aussi. Toutes ces visions semblaient si réalistes, si effrayantes. _Je veux dire... elles "peuvent" arriver... Une inattention, une erreur de ma part comme je semble ne savoir faire que ça, et ce serait terminé pour ce petit bout si fragile. _

Et même si j'ignore beaucoup de choses à propos du métier de maman, je sais que je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Parce que je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre avec ça. Je ne veux pas tuer ce bébé. Mon bébé. Quoi que j'en dise, quoi que les gens pensent de moi, c'est mon fils même si je l'ai eu à dix-sept ans dans des conditions pitoyables. L'alcool n'est définitivement pas une solution. Je suppose que maintenant, je dois faire avec. Me battre deux fois plus que si j'avais été une adolescente normale qui avait beaucoup trop bu dans une soirée de lycéens, et qui aurait fait quelques coucheries sans conséquences.

Je veux dire, je n'ai pas mis de préservatif. En fait, je n'aurais même pas dû coucher avec lui. Jamais. L'alcool, les bouteilles mélangées et tout avait basculé.

Et le bébé.

Evan me regardait, semblant s'être aperçu de cette présence rêveuse au-dessus de son lit dépliant. Il agita ses jambes et ses bras, émettant un petit halètement. Presque content. Ses poings se balançaient de haut en bas sur le matelas sans contrôle, comme ses jambes. Je souriais en le voyant dans son pyjama vert. _Une petite grenouille. _Il n'avait pas l'air fatigué, ou énervé, ou affamé à se mettre à pleurer. Non. Il était juste réveillé, paisible. _Il est là... et je veux croire à notre mensonge. C'est si facile d'imaginer qu'il est le fils d'Edward... Il est considéré comme tel ici. Pourquoi ne pas jouer le jeu ? On verra les problèmes demain, pour une fois... _

Je me penchais, sentant directement la barre du lit s'enfoncer dans mon ventre.

- Ils auraient dû faire des lits plus hauts tiens ! grommelais-je.

Je défaisais les pressions de la turbulette, et glissais mes doigts sous son corps. Ce foutu lit n'est définitivement pas pratique : ça s'enfonce dans ton ventre pour les personnes de petite taille, et on peine à bien récupérer le bébé. Après avoir légèrement fait glisser Evan sur le matelas vers moi, je pus raffermir ma prise sous ses épaules et le soulever. Je ne fus que contente de me redresser, sans le faire tomber. Il portait son poing gauche à sa bouche.

- Salut toi...

Je l'installais dans mes bras, et me dirigeais vers le lit d'Edward. Je posais le bébé sur le matelas, m'installais contre les oreillers tassés et reprenais Evan dans mes bras. Il me regardait, fixement.

- Allez, voilà...

J'observais ses traits fins, sa bouche minuscule. Il bougeait légèrement sa tête, sans toutefois me lâcher du regard.

- On va rester ici quelques minutes, si tu veux...

_**{playlist : Some Velvet Morning - Night shift}**_

Du bout de mon index gauche, je dessinais son petit poing. _Il est tellement minuscule... je pourrais le briser en faisant la moindre erreur... _Je n'avais jamais imaginé à quel point m'occuper d'un bébé était si responsabilisant. J'avais déjà fait quelques soirs de baby-sitting chez des voisins pour un peu d'argent de poche, mais je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi exposée face aux responsabilités que ça entraînait. D'une part, je n'avais jamais gardé un aussi petit bébé, et je ne me posais pas tant de questions. Je faisais juste les choses correctement, essayant de bien me faire voir des enfants.

Si ce que je proposais aux parents ne leur convenait pas, il leur suffisait de ne pas me rappeler et terminé.

Là, non. Pas de droit à l'erreur, Evan ne pourra pas dire : je vends ma mère, j'en veux une autre. Ce sera toujours lui et moi, jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et même après. Ce sera toujours Bella qui a accouché à dix-sept ans d'un petit garçon. Ce petit mec qui n'a même pas de vrai papa.

Je caressais sa joue. Sa peau était réellement douce, je tuerai pour une peau comme ça. Lorsque je caressais sa joue, il tournait légèrement la tête en direction de mon doigt. Je réitérais l'expérience de l'autre côté, et il fit pareil. _Excellent ! _J'effleurais son pyjama en coton, et passais mon index sous la plante de ses pieds. Je sentis ses orteils se recourber, comme s'il voulait attraper mon doigt. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à le voir faire.

- T'es chatouilleux ?

Je recommençais, et il répétait le même réflexe. Je riais plus franchement. _Un vrai crapaud ! _Je le regardais, et il me semblait que ses yeux pétillaient. Sans que je ne m'y attende vraiment, un sourire s'esquissait sur ses lèvres alors qu'il me fixait.

_Oh... Est-ce qu'il sourit déjà ? Réellement, je veux dire ? _

- Hey... Tu souris ?

Mon coeur se mit à battre très fort, pour la première fois. Evan semblait éteindre son sourire, mais j'effleurais à nouveau son pied et il recommençait. _Ben merde... _Je n'avais jamais vu un sourire plus pur, plus léger que le sien. Jamais. _Et ça avait l'air juste... bien... super même... _J'avais, pour la première fois, l'impression de le comprendre. Et qu'il me comprenait. Que nous n'étions pas juste deux corps mis ensemble par la force des choses, comme deux legos qui ne s'emboîteraient pas l'un à l'autre. C'est juste... peut-être que nous sommes juste deux legos, qui ont deux couleurs différentes mais qui peuvent se compléter...

Il me semblait que tout était parfaitement calme, et ordonné. Juste... normal... pour la première fois depuis longtemps. _Esmé a raison... c'est apaisant de regarder un bébé... _Je caressais le ventre d'Evan. Ses coliques semblaient se calmer, et il avait l'air plus léger, plus tranquille. Je pouvais le dire à cette fossette entre ses deux sourcils qui n'était pas là aujourd'hui. D'habitude, il l'avait souvent. Aujourd'hui, non. Il avait l'air juste bien. _Comme si je faisais les choses correctement avec lui... _

- On va peut-être y arriver toi et moi...

Je frottais légèrement son poing droit fermé, avec mon doigt puis ma paume. Doucement. Lentement. Sa caresse était si fine et délicate.

- Je te promets de faire de mon mieux... Tu n'y es pour rien, je le sais... toi, t'as rien demandé... Moi non plus d'ailleurs...

_Quel genre de mère dit ça à son fils ? _

- Mais on va essayer...

Il bougeait un peu, desserrant sa main. Je glissais mon doigt dans son poing, qu'il referma aussitôt. Je souriais, et un nouveau petit sourire s'esquissait sur son visage.

- J'aime bien quand tu me souris... On dirait que tu m'aimes bien...

Tout se passait bien, parfaitement bien. Je voulais marquer cette journée, la graver dans ma mémoire.

_Le jour où Evan sembla m'accepter... _

Je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir, mais l'odeur d'Edward me percutait. Son odeur mélangée à celle de l'hôpital. Je sentais le matelas s'affaisser sous son poids, avant qu'il ne s'installe tout contre nous. Il embrassait mon front.

- Hey... Je vous ai cherché en bas...

Je lui souriais et appuyais ma tête contre son épaule. Il embrassait mes cheveux et appuyait sa tête sur le dessus de la mienne.

- Tu nous as manqué... murmurais-je.

- Je me suis ennuyé aussi...

- Ne refais plus jamais de choses aussi stupides que te battre, même avec James...

- Promis...

- C'est moi la fille stupide qui ne sait rien gérer. Toi tu es le mec équilibré et réfléchi... Alors ne refais plus jamais ça...

Il redressait la tête, et me forçait à en faire de même. J'observais son visage tuméfié, mais il était encore aussi beau. _Je voulais juste ça : être amoureuse de lui, avec Evan. _

- Shhh...

Il déposait ses lèvres doucement contre les miennes, et je me laissais emporter.

**..::..**

**- Point de vue d'Edward -**

Evidemment, le directeur nous avait collé. Evidemment. Et exclu. Evidemment. Et encore bien évidemment, je m'étais pris une deuxième petite ramonée à la maison, histoire de. Même si Esmé semblait soulagée de ma mise au repos forcée, à cause de mes quelques blessures.

J'avais surpris hier soir papa au téléphone avec probablement le père de James. Il tentait de négocier un genre de terrain d'entente, pour éviter la case "police". Quand il avait raccroché, il fulminait.

- Si je soigne leur fils à moindre frais, ils se montreront "indulgents"...

Maman avait soupiré, et j'étais remonté dans ma chambre avant d'en savoir plus. _Je vais encore leur faire une rude promotion avec cette bagarre... mais James est un fumier, et le fait qu'il ait PU potentiellement être le père d'Evan, ou savoir QUI a couché avec Bella, ça me rendait dingue... _Mais nous n'allions plus épiloguer. Sincèrement, je me fichais de savoir ça. Tout ce que je voulais maintenant c'est être avec Bella et Evan, peu importe que je ne sois pas le père de ce bébé. En fait, j'étais son père plus que n'importe qui, puisque je m'occupe de lui.

Malgré le fait que je n'aille pas en cours, j'avais programmé mon réveil à 7h15. Esmé et Carlisle travaillaient aujourd'hui, Charlie aussi et Bella allait en cours. Il fallait donc que je m'occupe d'Evan toute la journée. _On va se marrer s'il me pisse dessus... _Mais mon réveil n'avait pas encore sonné que j'entendais des voix en bas et ma mère m'appelait.

- EDWARD !

Péniblement, et parce que la nuit avait été compliquée à cause de la douleur aux côtes, je me levais, enfilais un tee-shirt sur mon pantalon de pyjama et des chaussettes. _Wow... ça fait mal quand même... _Je descendais en bas, pour trouver Bella souriante, toute jolie, son sac de cours sur le dos. A ses pieds gisait Evan dans son cosy, et Esmé autour de lui à lui câliner le visage. Carlisle souriait en regardant maman interagir avec le bébé.

- Salut...

Je m'avançais vers Bella, encore un peu endormi.

- Je te fais réveiller tôt...

- Non... C'est bon...

Esmé attrapait Evan qui poussait un petit cri, visiblement très heureux d'être pris dans les bras.

- Oh que tu es vigoureux ce matin ! Oulalah ! Mais c'est qu'il prend de la force ce petit bébé à sa mamie, hein mon chéri ?

Carlisle s'approchait d'eux et souriait au bébé, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Bella leur jetait un coup d'oeil avant de s'avancer vers moi et d'attraper ma main. Je me penchais et l'embrassais rapidement.

- Tu as bien dormi ? me demanda-t-elle.

- C'était un peu dur... Assis, couché, debout, ça me fait mal...

Elle fit la grimace.

- Et toi ?

- Oui... Evan ne s'est réveillé qu'à six heures, depuis dix heures le soir...

- Wow ! Ca a dû te faire du bien...

- T'as pas idée... murmura-t-elle avec douceur. Et Charlie a apprécié une nuit sans pleurs et sans mouvements...

- Je me doute...

- Je t'ai tout préparé... je t'ai mis les notes que ma mère m'avait fait, le lait, le biberon, les affaires...

- Et ses coliques ?

- Tu lui donnes ça et ça, m'expliqua-t-elle en me désignant les médicaments et l'ordonnance. Et des biberons d'eau... mais ça passe... normalement je finis le traitement aujourd'hui...

- Ok... Y a des couches ?

- Oui, je t'en ai mis une bonne quinzaine au cas où...

- Quinze ?

_Mon dieu... est-ce qu'un gamin peut autant se faire dessus ? _

- Ca va pas faire... beaucoup ?

- Quand tu verras leur contenu, tu ne diras pas la même chose...

_Ok... Je ne veux plus prendre de petit-déjeuner maintenant... _

- Faut faire le bain ?

Elle haussait les épaules.

- Comme tu veux... Si tu veux, ouais, si tu ne veux pas ça fait rien, on s'en occupera après les cours...

- Ok...

Je prenais le gros vanity et le posais dans le couloir. Mes parents béatifiaient totalement devant le bébé, Carlisle lui faisait des sourires et Esmé l'embrassait à n'en plus pouvoir. De l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine où nous nous trouvions, je les observais et Bella se rapprochait de moi, passant son bras dans mon dos.

- Ah, j'ai un rendez-vous au médecin après...

- Tu es malade ?

- Non, juste ce stupide rendez-vous post natal... ça sert à rien mais bon...

- Autant y aller...

- Ouais... Ton père ne me lâchera pas avec ça, de toute façon...

- Non...

J'étais content qu'elle accepte d'y aller. Le professionnel serait plus à même de déceler chez elle des signes de fatigue nerveuse. Nous, on peut juste l'aider et même si elle semble bien en ce moment, nous avons tous conscience qu'elle n'a pas encore ce comportement totalement maternel... _Mais ça viendra. J'ai confiance en elle. _

Elle quitta la maison vers 7h40, après avoir frôlé du bout des doigts le poing d'Evan. Esmé, qui m'installait le bébé sur la table de la cuisine, soupirait.

- Il ne demande que de l'attention de sa part ce bébé... Tu as vu les sourires qu'il nous fait ?

- Ca viendra maman... Elle a déjà beaucoup progressé... Faut lui laisser le temps de s'y faire !

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne se repose pas plus que ça sur toi... Tu es pour quelque chose dans la naissance d'Evan tout de même ! On dirait... je ne sais pas... qu'elle veut tout gérer toute seule... qu'elle se sent seule responsable, mais tu l'es aussi...

_Mouais... _Je me contentais de hausser les épaules.

- Je vais le garder aujourd'hui... Elle m'investit bien, j'vois pas ce que tu trouves bizarre...

_Argument tiré par les cheveux, mais j'ai pas mieux. _Emmett apparaissait dans la cuisine, l'air endormi.

- Oh mais regardez qui est là ? Mini-microbe ! Viens voir tonton ! Oh mais que tu es joli ! Tout beau, comme ton oncle !

Esmé riait.

- Tu vas le traumatiser !

Je me dépêchais de le prendre des bras de mon frère.

- Donne-le moi ! Tu vas le faire tomber ! Ce n'est pas un sac de patates !

Evan fixait mon frère. Il ne l'avait presque jamais vu, alors ce nouveau visage l'intriguait sûrement.

- T'entends ça crapaud ? Ton papa il est trop protecteur !

J'attrapais le bébé.

- Ne le traumatise pas avec ta tronche de babouin défoncé !

- Maman ! T'as entendu comment il me parle ?

- Seigneur... Est-ce que Alice est prête ?

- Dans la salle de bains... J'ai toujours pas pissé d'ailleurs !

- Alice ! Dépêche-toi chérie tu vas être en retard !

La merdeuse apparaissait, voletant partout, embrassant mon fils.

- Bonjour toi, petit rayon de soleil !

Je souriais, et très vite les femmes de la maison durent partir. Carlisle suivit le mouvement et je me retrouvais seul avec le bébé dans les bras, et ce lourdeau d'Emmett pour seule compagnie.

**..**

- Euh merde... Comment elle a dit déjà qu'il fallait faire...

Emmett regardait le bébé tout nu qui gigotait sur le tapis de change dans la salle de bains.

- Elle m'a rien dit... juste que j'étais pas obligé...

J'avais entrepris de faire prendre le bain à Evan, afin d'alléger Bella quand elle rentrerait. Il avait bien mangé, bien fait sa sieste. Mais maintenant, le bain. Ok. Pas de panique. De l'eau, un bébé, du savon, un gant. Cool.

- Si t'es pas obligé, pourquoi tu le fais ?

- Remarque très perspicace, mon cher Emmett ! T'as fait des études toi, ça se voit ! A ton avis, je le lave avant, ou dans l'eau ?

Emmett fit un drôle de bruit avec sa bouche, qui fit tourner le regard à Evan.

- Alors là... Nous on se lave bien dans le bain... Tu crois que ça a une incidence ?

- Mais j'en sais rien mon pote !

- Au pire, tu le laves dedans... c'est pas pire que ne pas du tout le laver... Non ?

- J'appellerai bien Bella...

- Elle doit avoir cours, laisse tomber, tu peux pas le laisser à poil une éternité... Tu veux que j'appelle Rose ? Elle a peut-être une foutue idée à ce sujet...

- Ouais, si tu veux...

Il attrapait son portable et composait le numéro de sa petite-amie. Elle lui répondit et il lui expliqua notre problématique. Il mit le haut-parleur.

- Lavez-le AVANT, et ensuite rincez-le dans l'eau... et pour lui laver les cheveux, vous...

- Non ! Je ne ferai pas les cheveux ! Je vais lui en foutre dans les yeux et tout ! Ca va être monstre...

Rosalie pouffait.

- J'aimerais vous voir tous les deux, empotés comme vous êtes... Pour les cheveux, tu mouilles ses cheveux avec un gant, tu mets un peu de shampooing dans ta main, tu frottes doucement et tu rinces... mais ça tu le fais dans le bain...

_Non mais avant, après, faudrait se décider les gars là, oh ! _

- Bon j'commence, ça fait un moment qu'il est tout nu...

Il patientait, les quatre fers en l'air, pas gêné pour deux sous. _Ca ne connait pas la pudeur encore à cet âge-là... Ils ont du bol tiens les bébés ! _Il portait à sa bouche son jouet et continuait de me regarder.

- Oh regarde Ed ! Il a une érection !

Emmett éclatait de rire mais je rabattais illico la serviette devant son petit oiseau. Juste à temps. _Si en plus il pisse, on va pas y arriver ! _Le tissu éponge était trempé, et je sentais le liquide sur ma main. Oh jesus...

- Bon allez ! T'as tout fait, au bain !

J'humidifiais le gant, me débrouillais pour mettre du savon liquide dessus et le frottais tant bien que mal. Je soulevais ses pieds pour nettoyer le bas du buffet. Mes gestes n'étaient certainement pas professionnels, mais c'était fait.

_L'important, c'est qu'il sente bon, non ? _

Emmett continuait de discuter avec Rose, lui racontant comme un commentateur sportif chacun de mes gestes.

- Tiens le bien surtout dans le bain !

- Merci Rose ! marmonnais-je.

Sans rire, je ne vais pas le lâcher. Je ne suis pas stupide. Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était mes mains glissantes à cause du savon. J'échappais le bras de ma main gauche.

- Merde !

Mais heureusement, Emmett fut plus rapide et le rattrapait.

- Olé ! Ca va c'est bon ! Il a rien !

- Séchez ce bébé et posez-le ! s'écriait Rosalie par téléphone.

- J'te rappelle bébé !

Il raccrochait aussi sec. Mon coeur battait vite et fort. _Putain ! J'ai failli le tuer ! _

- Quel con...

- C'est bon regarde, ça va ! T'en fais pas...

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Comment elles font, les nanas ?

- Elles se sèchent les mains sur une serviette à côté ?

_Ah... ouais... _

- Putain, j'ai eu peur...

- Moi aussi ! Mais c'est bon regarde, il barbote comme un clown au paradis des grenouilles !

- Les clowns ne vont pas au paradis des grenouilles !

- Façon de parler...

Evan semblait heureux de barboter.

- Je laisse tomber le shampooing...

- Ouais, c'est mieux...

Je rinçais le bébé avec un bras sous ses épaules qui le maintenait au niveau de l'épaule, et le soutien d'Emmett. Je ne mis pas dix ans à sortir le petit de l'eau, sans accrochage, et à le rhabiller.

- T'es mieux sur la terre ferme...

Le reste de la journée se déroulait sans anicroche supplémentaire, et c'était pas mal parce que je n'arrêtais pas d'avoir l'impression de l'échapper.

_Est-ce que Bella ressent ça ? Cette espèce de grande responsabilité ?_

Elle apparut vers 18h30, les sourcils froncés. Elle s'asseyait à mes côtés sur le banc en osier du jardin, alors que je tenais Evan dans mes bras qui somnolait. Mon frère jouait à la console au salon.

- Ca va ? Que t'a dit le médecin ?

- Il a lu la feuille là, il a sorti sa calculette, il a tapé des trucs dessus, des "scores" et en fonction de ça, il en a déduit que je pouvais potentiellement être dépressive !

_Euh... _

- Alors il veut que j'aille voir un psychiatre, que je passe avec Evan trois fois par semaine à l'hôpital de jour pour être avec des infirmières et des puéricultrices, il veut que j'en rencontre une et que je fasse une demande pour avoir de l'aide !

_Ah, quand même ! _

- Mais... juste parce que t'as fait un certain score sur sa feuille ?

- Ouais, il dit que c'est une auto-évaluation de je ne sais pas quoi... Ca m'énerve ! Est-ce que tu crois que je suis dépressive ?

Je la regardais. En cet instant, elle semblait totalement hors d'elle, épuisée. De larges cernes se dessinaient sur ses joues et il me semblait qu'elle allait exploser.

- Je sais pas... c'est toi qui sens ça, je suppose...

Elle soupirait et se levait.

- Dépressive... Tu te rends compte ? Alors évidemment il l'a dit à ton père vu que c'est mon médecin traitant, qui va s'empresser de le répéter au chef de la police de Forks... C'est l'enfer... marmonna-t-elle en faisant les cent pas.

- Demande un autre avis...

- Pourquoi faire ? S'ils ont décidé que je suis folle, ce n'est pas la peine !

Je déglutissais, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui répondre. _Mais elle n'est pas folle, certainement pas... _

- Calme-toi allez... c'est rien... je suis sûr que tu vas bien, tu n'es pas folle !

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a l'air de penser !

Elle se rasseyait en soupirant.

- Je ne veux pas voir tous ces gens ! Un psychiatre ! Un psychiatre, Edward !

- Il ne t'a pas inspiré, ce toubib...

- Non ! Est-ce qu'un type qui te traite de folle, t'inspire, toi ?

- Certainement pas...

Evan s'agitait, réveillé par les mouvements nerveux de sa mère. Il se mettait à pleurer. Je le redressais contre mon torse.

- Allez ça va... c'est rien, rendors-toi... Shh...

Bella le regardait, les mains coincées entre ses jambes.

- Ca a été, toi ?

- Ouais... j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie, j'ai failli l'échapper dans le lavabo pour le bain, heureusement qu'Emmett était là...

Elle écarquillait les yeux.

- J'ai pas fait exprès, j'avais les mains glissantes et... Enfin on l'a rattrapé et ça va, il n'a rien ! Il ne s'est même pas cogné ni rien !

Elle le regardait fixement, puis retirait un genre de cheveux sur son pyjama.

- Il n'a rien... c'est l'essentiel...

- J'ai eu peur...

Elle entourait ma nuque de son bras, et embrassait ma joue.

- Je manque de tuer ton fils, et tu m'embrasses ?

Ses doigts naviguaient sur le bas de ma nuque, provoquant des petits frissons agréables. Je fermais les yeux un instant.

- Je suis ta meilleure amie, Edward... et le bébé n'a rien...

- Petite-amie, aussi...

- Je peux être l'une et l'autre...

Elle continuait ses petits cercles obsédant du bout des ongles et je tournais la tête vers elle, quémandant ses lèvres doucement.

**..::..**

**- Point de vue d'Emmett -**

Je regardais mon petit frère s'occuper d'Evan, comme depuis quatre jours maintenant. Bella avait passé les nuits chez elle pour que mon frère récupère, sauf cette nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Mais quelque chose me travaillait, quelque chose que j'avais entendu quand Bella était rentrée le premier jour. Je jouais sur ma console quand petite Bella était arrivée et avait parcouru la maison comme un éclair.

- Il est où, Edward ? m'avait-elle demandé d'un ton sec.

- Dehors avec le p'tit sur la terrasse !

Elle avait foncé, comme une bille. Elle semblait plus qu'énervée. Je l'avais alors entendue faire le compte-rendu de son médecin.

_Bella, dépressive ? Non ! Elle ne déprime pas cette fille... elle est juste... jeune ! Ouais, jeune ! Un peu "légère" dans sa façon de faire avec son fils, mais ça viendra j'en suis sûr ! _

Et puis, il y avait eu cette phrase du frangin "Je manque tuer ton fils, et tu m'embrasses ?". Pourquoi TON fils ? Pourquoi pas "NOTRE" fils ou juste "Evan" ? La réponse de Bella était toute aussi évasive "Je suis ta meilleure amie, Edward... et le bébé n'a rien..."

_Est-ce qu'on se dit ce genre de truc, quand on a un enfant ensemble à dix-sept ans et qu'on a une vie de couple ? C'est bizarre... _quelque chose ne cadrait pas. Et plus j'y pensais, plus ça clochait. Comme cette bagarre avec James. Ca ne ressemble pas à mon frère de se battre. _C'est moi d'habitude qui me bat, lui c'est le sage ! _

Aujourd'hui, mon frère tentait de calmer le bébé, qui ne faisait que pleurer. Il se baladait dans le salon de long en large, sans s'arrêter, en lui caressant le dos.

- Il se calme pas ?

- Non... j'suis fatigué... J'ai mal aux côtes en plus...

- Assis-toi...

- C'est pire...

- Fais voir allez !

- Merci...

Je prenais le petit et tentais de le calmer alors qu'Edward s'allongeait sur le canapé en grimaçant.

- Saletés de côtes et saleté de James...

Evan pleurnichait toujours, et je lui tendais son hochet qu'il prit dans sa paume.

- Tu m'as pas dit pourquoi vous vous êtes battus, au fait ?

Il me regardait.

- Des conneries...

- Quoi, comme conneries ?

- Rien... Il a été désobligeant avec Bella au sujet du p'tit et tout ça...

- Et tu t'es cru bon de le frapper pour le remettre en place ? Tu ne pouvais pas simplement lui dire de la boucler ?

Il haussait les épaules et je ne disais rien. _Mais c'est louche... _

- Il a dû dire autre chose, non ?

Evan pleurnichait encore contre moi, mais plus faiblement. Je continuais de marcher, plus tranquillement dans la pièce.

- J'peux te poser une question ?

- Quoi ? grognait mon frère.

- Pourquoi tu as dit à Bella que tu avais failli tuer son fils l'autre jour ?

- Parce que je préfère être honnête avec elle et...

- Non... non non... Pourquoi tu as dit "TON fils" ? C'est bien le tien, que je sache aussi !

- Quoi ?

Il me regardait, comme électrocuté.

- Pourquoi tu as dit que tu as failli tuer son fils ? J'veux dire... c'est ton fils aussi ! Je sais que ça n'a pas l'air cool comme situation mais vous êtes deux parents et...

Il soupirait.

- Si j'te dis quelque chose, tu la fermeras ? Pas même à Papa, Maman ou Alice ? Ou Rosalie ?

- Juré...

Il posait sa main sur son ventre.

- Je ne suis pas... vraiment le père d'Evan... et ça me pèse...

- Quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas le père d'Evan... Bella souffrait de cette situation, je la voyais emmerdée par Charlie et tout ça, et elle ne disait rien... j'ai pris les devants... Je leur ai dit que j'étais le père...

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- C'était plus simple pour elle...

- Mais, et toi ?

- Ca ne me dérange pas... et je l'aime ! Evan est une partie d'elle pour toujours... Si je la veux elle, je dois vouloir Evan aussi !

_Ben merde... _

- Tu te rends compte de ton geste ?

- J'vois pas où est le problème... Evan ne saura jamais que son père est un gros con qui a couché avec sa mère pendant la fête cet été, je m'occuperai de lui comme un père doit le faire, tant que tout le monde ne sait pas ou se tait, on sera tous heureux !

- Alors, t'as cassé la gueule à James parce que c'est le père ?

- Pourquoi tu dis que c'est lui le père ?

- Parce que tu l'as décrit, je cite comme "un gros con"...

Il eut un petit rire, bien vite effacé.

- Je croyais aussi... J'avais listé tous les noms des mecs présents à la soirée, et je les ai passé au crible... James était le dernier et il a fait son cake... j'ai cru que c'était lui... sauf qu'il m'a dit que non, et il m'a provoqué en me disant que je voudrais savoir ce qu'il a vu, tout ça...

- Quelle soirée ?

- Tu sais bien, celle où t'étais là et que Rose était chez ses parents... Cet été, qu'on avait picolé comme des trous...

- Ici ?

- Mais t'es bête ou tu le fais exprès ? Remarque, t'étais complètement mort ce soir-là toi aussi...

La soirée. Avec les bières, les mojitos, les vins, les alcools forts. La brume, la tête qui tourne, les pétards. Tous ces jeunes lycéens et ces jeunes lycéennes. Ces deux filles sur la table qui faisaient un strip-tease, des bouteilles qui tournent au sol, Bella et Alice qui rient à gorge déployées en jouant à "pouet pouet", puis Tabatha et Bella qui dansaient langoureusement, Edward faisant des gestes obscènes derrière elles, à moitié endormi et raide. Les escaliers que je monte, avec une fille. Une br... une brune, aux cheveux très longs... taille moyenne... sa main dans mon jeans... _B... Bella ? Est-ce que... Bella ? _

Et mon réveil le lendemain dans mon lit. Complètement nu comme un vers. Il y a presque un an. _Merde... _

- Il a quel âge, Evan ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Il a quel âge ?

_Merde..._

- Il va sur ses quatre mois... Il est né préma, Bella était enceinte de huit mois à peine...

Huit, neuf, dix, onze, douze...

_Merde ! _

Oh putain !

- Quoi qu'il arrive Emmett, tu fermes ta bouche à ce sujet, ok ? Si Papa et Maman le savent, je vais me faire tuer... Je veux que ça reste comme ça : je suis le père d'Evan et c'est tout... Tiens, passe-le moi !

Il se redressait et récupérait mon neveu de mes bras.

Non. Mon fils.

_Evan est mon fils... _


	27. Chapter 26 : Les clés de la maison

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Hey oui, une rapide mise à jour. Je n'ai pas été frappée par la censure (**pas encore, pas encore!**), donc je continue de vous mettre des chapitres. Je suis absolument désolée, et atterée pour mes collègues ayant été touchées... concernant cette possible censure, je suis en train de préparer une issue de secours. Je commence à créer un blog et y rassembler toutes mes fanfictions. Je vous communiquerai l'adresse très bientôt.**

**Sachez en tout cas que si je suis frappée entre temps, je mettrai toutes les informations nécessaires sur mon profil, et les réseaux sociaux. **

**Préparant activement mon examen du CAP (**qui commence vendredi, jusqu'au 15**), je n'ai pas trop le temps de répondre à tous vos adorables messages, que je mets un point d'honneur à lire. Je vous en remercie sincèrement ! **_Vous êtes totalement WOWsome comme dirait un fou... _**Certaines d'entre vous avaient deviné depuis la st glinglin qu'Emmett était le père, d'autres semblent vraiment étonnées...**

**N'oubliez pas... même si la mèche semble mettre du temps à se consumer, elle n'en reste pas moins allumée... **

**Je vous embrasse toutes, prenez soin de vous.  
>Tiftouff19. <strong>

_**Chapitre 26 : Les clés de la maison**_

**~ Point de vue de Bella ~ **

Charlie était venu déjeuner chez les Cullen, sur l'invitation d'Esmé. Evidemment, Carlisle avait parlé devant mon père des résultats de cette visite chez le médecin, et je m'étais une fois de plus retrouvée au centre des intérêts de la famille.

_Normalement, on s'occupe des bébés ! On admire leurs progrès, leurs sourires. On ne passe pas son temps à persécuter leur mère ! _

Carlisle insistait pour que je passe à l'hôpital de jour dans une semaine ou deux pour voir comment ça se passait. " Emmène Evan avec toi !", qu'il disait. " Oui, oui...", répétais-je inlassablement. Sans avoir réellement l'intention d'y aller. Dépressive. Et puis quoi encore ? Folle à lier ? Tant qu'à faire, autant me mettre dans une cellule capitonnée et Evan dans un foyer. Autant y aller franchement !

En plus de la dextérité de Carlisle à vouloir surveiller ma santé, je vivais sous les regards incessants d'Emmett, qui me semblaient lourds. Plusieurs fois durant le déjeuner, je l'avais surpris à me regarder, et à regarder Evan. Il ne mangea pas grand chose avant de quitter la table, prétextant un mal de ventre. _Est-ce qu'il... non... impossible... Il était complètement ivre et il s'est effondré sur le lit à peine après avoir... non... il doit juste penser que je suis cinglée, comme les autres... _Le seul qui ne me jugeait pas était Edward. Esmé était aussi relativement discrète, mais Edward, lui, me soutenait simplement. Il me tenait la main sous la table et caressait mes doigts, sans craindre de devoir s'imposer entre son père et moi.

- Si on changeait de refrain un peu, pour les cafés ? demandait Esmé.

Je lui souriais, reconnaissante. Carlisle lui, semblait pincé. Charlie ne disait rien, mais je savais à son regard qu'il allait s'informer auprès de Carlisle pour cette hospitalisation de jour. _J'espère qu'il aura juste le tact de me demander MON avis, et non pas seulement celui du médecin. _

- Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas prendre le café en ville ? proposait Carlisle.

- Excellente idée Carlisle ! rétorquait Charlie.

- Oh oui, on pourra promener Evan ! Qu'en dis-tu Bella ? Et toi, Edward ?

Edward grimaçait.

- Sans vouloir être pénible, j'ai encore un peu mal, alors...

Ses médicaments soulageaient ses diverses douleurs suite à la bagarre voilà presque dix jours maintenant. Mais il avait encore des souffrances selon la position qu'il prenait.

- Je vais rester avec toi... murmurais-je.

- Quel dommage... Evan aurait aimé prendre l'air...

Mon fils était dans son transat, portant à la bouche un de ses anneaux en forme d'ours, machouillant le plastique. Il semblait se ficher de la discussion, le ventre plein et la couche propre.

- Vous pouvez le prendre avec vous, si vous voulez...

Ils me regardaient comme si je venais de leur proposer la lune en conserve ! _Mais n'a-t-il pas le droit de passer du temps avec ses grand-parents ? _

- Oui, après tout... Je pensais ensuite l'emmener au bord du lac, il fait bon, il faut en profiter. Vous viendrez nous rejoindre ?

- Oui... D'accord Esmé !

Elle se levait et attrapait mon fils.

- Nous allons aller nous promener pour laisser ton papa et ta maman se reposer... Papi et Pépé vont nous suivre ! Nous allons aller demander à tonton s'il veut venir...

Mon ventre se nouait.

_Quelle merde... Non mais quelle merde... Mais Edward a raison : tant qu'on y croira nous même, ce sera plus simple... _

Emmett refusa l'invitation, mais dut partir en ville pour visiter la nouvelle salle de sport et s'acheter des vêtements. Alice étant encore chez Jasper, Edward et moi nous retrouvions seul à seule lorsque Carlisle referma la porte sur eux.

- Alors... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On peut aller s'allonger dehors, dans le hamac ? Papa l'a installé hier...

- Il fait deux places, ton hamac ?

- Ouaip !

Je le suivais dans le petit jardin et entre deux arbres était tendu un hamac en tissu. Edward s'y installait et je l'aidais en lui ramenant un coussin pour sa tête. Je me déchaussais et le rejoignais le plus délicatement possible. Nous étions serrés au maximum et à cause de nos deux poids, le tissu formait une petite alcôve intime autour de nous, ne nous permettant d'admirer que le ciel et les arbres. La brise légère soufflait sur ma peau et je me laissais aller à écouter le calme, les oiseaux dans les arbres et à sentir les odeurs des arbres fruitiers autour de nous. Edward, un bras autour de moi, caressait ma peau, nos jambes entrelacées.

- On est bien...

- Oui... pas de stress, ni de bébé qui pleure, ni rien... pas de médecin...

Il embrassait mon front.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Vas-y...

- Pourquoi tu... tu refuses tant l'aide de ces docteurs ?

_A la vérité... je l'ignorais... leurs intentions étaient certainement louables mais... la situation était déjà assez dure à gérer, et je n'avais pas besoin que quelqu'un me le rappelle sans cesse... me faisant revenir en pleine figure que je n'étais pas capable de gérer la vie que j'avais occasionnée... _Je haussais les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Carlisle veut juste t'aider...

- Je sais... mais... ils savent tous très bien faire, et moi pas. Personne ne m'a laissé une chance de m'occuper de mon fils... Tout le monde a toujours été là à me dire de faire ci ou ça dans quel sens...

- Renée croyait bien faire en venant chez toi pour t'aider...

- Je sais... mais elle était là, toute parfaite avec ses théories et quand je prenais Evan, il pleurait, il hurlait... c'était... je ne sais pas si je me suis sentie aussi mal comme la fois où il avait ses coliques et que j'ai appelé ta mère...

- Tu sais quoi ? Demain on devrait aller chez toi et réaménager l'espace que tu occupes avec ton fils... Ca te permettra de t'approprier le terrain...

- Tu as peut-être raison...

- Je suis sûr que tu arriveras à être une maman géniale... il te faut juste du temps, et tu n'es sûrement pas la seule à qui ça arrive...

Je me laissais bercer par ses dernières paroles. J'espérais croiser un jour une maman qui me dirait qu'elle en a bavé les premiers temps mais qu'elle a su remonter la pente. Après tout, Evan n'y est pour rien si j'ai bu comme une folle et que j'ai fait l'amour avec Emmett sans préservatif...

_Emmett... _

Je me tenais là, couchée contre son propre frère, à aimer sa présence. Et je trahissais Edward. _Il n'a pas de raison de l'apprendre. Emmett ne se rappelle pas. Non. _La main d'Edward naviguait sur mes reins et ma nuque, et je redressais la tête pour le voir. Il me souriait et caressait ma joue avec douceur avant de m'attirer vers lui. Je me penchais doucement pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres, avant de sentir sa langue venir chercher la mienne. Je gémissais sous la sensation, me sentant étonnamment libre dans ce petit espace confiné du hamac. Ma main passait sur le ventre d'Edward et remontait sur son torse avec douceur, tandis que notre baiser ne cessait pas. Il se reculait doucement et me souriait, d'un de ces sourires qui faisaient pâlir le soleil. _Comment ai-je pu ignorer sa présence ? Sa beauté ? _Il frôlait mon visage de ses doigts et je fermais les yeux.

- On devrait avoir des moments à deux plus souvent...

Je souriais et me recouchais contre lui.

- J'en ai besoin aussi... Je suis bien quand je suis avec toi...

Il embrassait mon front.

- On devrait aller rejoindre ma mère après... ça nous fera du bien, et puis on pourra profiter du bébé...

L'idée d'être avec lui, et Evan au bord de l'eau, était une sensation réconfortante. J'aime vraiment ces moments avec eux deux. Evan est si calme, et je me sens moins angoissée.

- Edward ?

- Hum ?

- Je me sens bien quand on est ensemble... avec Evan, je veux dire... Quand je suis toute seule chez Charlie, c'est comme... vide...

- Peut-être que si tu impliquais Charlie un peu plus, ce sentiment te passerait...

- Il s'implique, il... comment dire ? Il me parle beaucoup de ce qu'il a vécu avec moi, et quelque part ça me rassure de savoir que pleins de bébés ont des crises de larmes comme Evan et que mes parents ont eu du mal, mais...

- Bella, est-ce que tu sais que si tu te sens seule, tu peux venir ici ? Autant que tu le veux ?

Je me redressais pour le voir. Il n'y avait pas d'ordre, ni de demande. Juste un constat : je suis chez eux, comme chez moi.

- J'ai cru remarquer qu'Esmé et toi avez beaucoup parlé, et tu as l'air plus sereine ici... peut-être parce qu'il y a du monde, alors...

_Et surtout parce que tu es là..._

- Il y a surtout toi...

Il s'interrompit, immobile, presque choqué, avant de me sourire tendrement. Il m'attirait vers son visage et ses lèvres frôlaient les miennes, ses yeux entrouverts. Je ne sentais plus que son souffle sur ma bouche.

- Je t'aime... murmura-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

Je me laissais bercer par les émotions, et par la douceur de son baiser, espérant lui transmettre tout ce que je ressentais. Les secondes s'échangeaient en minutes durant lesquelles il n'y eut plus que le bruit de notre baiser et je me blottissais encore plus près de lui quand nos lèvres se séparèrent.

Il put se passer plus d'une heure, ou un simple quart d'heure, mais je n'aurais su le dire. Quand Edward se redressait, nous quittions le hamac et il m'entraîna à l'étage dans sa chambre. Avant même que la porte soit refermée, il me plaquait contre le mur et m'embrassait à en perdre haleine. Ses mains caressaient mes courbes et je lui retirais précautionneusement son tee-shirt, à cause de ses blessures.

Son corps était marqué de bleus vraiment moches par certains endroits, mais je m'en fichais. J'effleurais du bout des doigts ses blessures, le faisant frissonner. Il regardait mes gestes. _A cause de moi... de mon mensonge... _

- Je suis désolée...

Lentement, j'embrassais chaque bleu avec légèreté, pour effacer les marques. Evidemment, c'était une image. Je descendais de son torse à son nombril, et embrassais le dernier bleu sur sa hanche droite. A genoux devant lui, je défaisais son jeans et fis descendre son boxer en même temps. Je goûtais sa virilité, tentant de lui procurer du plaisir avec mes faibles moyens. Je fermais les yeux, appréciant cet acte. Ma féminité appréciait aussi les gestes que je lui offrais, et Edward se mit à gémir fort. Lorsque je rouvrais les paupières, ses doigts noués dans mes cheveux, j'apercevais mon petit-ami, la tête en arrière, la bouche entrouverte. Je joignais ma main à la caresse, avant qu'il ne se retire après avoir grogné.

- Merde, Bella... Putain c'est trop bon...

Il m'incitait à me relever avant de fourrer sa langue dans ma bouche. Ses mains déshabillaient mon corps et nous nous retrouvions nus tous les deux, face à face. Ses doigts effleuraient mes seins, me faisant frissonner. Il dessina mon corps de la pulpe de ses doigts, provoquant mille décharges en moi, avant de venir abandonner sa folle course sur mon intimité. Il titilla cet endroit si particulier, manquant me faire défaillir. Je ne retenais pas les gémissements qui sortaient de ma bouche, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'attire sur le lit. Il s'allongeait sur le lit en douceur, pour éviter d'avoir encore mal, et je m'installais sur lui. Mes bras tendus autour de sa tête, je le surplombais alors que ses paumes étaient sur mes hanches.

- Tu es sûr que tu peux...

Je savais que rester assis pouvait lui être pénible. Il opinait faiblement, alors que nos corps se caressaient l'un à lui.

- J'en ai besoin... réellement...

Je me penchais pour l'embrasser et m'emparais de son membre pour le guider en moi. Je m'abaissais sur lui avec délicatesse, et poussai un cri quand il buta en moi. Il agrippait mes hanches, mes cuisses, mes fesses alors que je montais et descendais sur lui, dosant l'intensité de notre rapport. Je me perdais dans cet acte, tentant d'être la plus douce possible pour lui. Mais il m'était impossible de rester lente. Quand le rythme augmentait, je veillais à ce qu'il ne se plaigne pas, et ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Il cramponnait avec plus de fermeté mes fesses et j'accélérais jusqu'au point non-supportable de notre acte. Je me resserrais sur lui en criant, et il vint sans tarder par la suite, dans de longs jets chauds au fond de mon ventre, nos deux prénoms criés dans la petite pièce.

En sueur mais étrangement légère, je ne trouvais plus la force de bouger, pour me retirer de lui. Je restais agenouillée au-dessus de son corps, et il transpirait, soufflant très fortement, un bras cachant son visage. L'autre tremblait et je nouais nos mains ensemble. Il me souriait et nous riions à nous voir dans cet état, avant qu'il ne grimace et ne porte sa main à ses côtes. Je me retirais immédiatement pour me mettre à côté de lui.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Il soufflait fortement, une main sur sa peau.

- Edward ?

- Merde... est-ce que tu penses que jouir peut finir de faire péter une côte fêlée ?

Malgré moi, j'eus envie de rire, ce qui le fit rire aussi, et paradoxalement souffrir.

- Rigole pas... C'est pas drôle...

J'éclatais de rire et me couchais près de lui.

- Pardon... Ca va ? Je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Non... ça va passer...

Il se redressait un peu pour s'appuyer sur son oreiller. J'embrassais sa joue et me dirigeais vers la salle de bains pour me nettoyer un peu. Je lui ramenais un gant tiède pour qu'il en fasse de même, et une serviette. Je l'aidais à passer son boxer, et renfilais mes sous-vêtements et son tee-shirt avant de me serrer contre lui.

- Tu penses qu'elle est cassée ?

- J'en sais rien... Je sentais bien que j'avais mal mais...

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

Il haussait les épaules.

- C'était juste... bon... alors...

Je me redressais un peu pour l'embrasser doucement.

- Laisse-moi récupérer deux minutes, et on pourra aller au lac...

- Tu devrais dire à ton père que ça te fait mal...

Il grimaçait.

- Oui... Je me vois bien arriver dans son bureau et lui dire : "hey papa ! Je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de faire l'amour avec Bella, je crois que j'ai fini de péter ma côte, tu peux regarder ?"

- Mon pauvre amour...

Il tendait ses lèvres vers moi.

- Fais-moi un p'tit bisou... Un tout p'tit...

Je souriais et riais, avant de lui embrasser le bout du nez.

- Heyy !

Je me redressais pour lui échapper, mais il me plaqua avec son bras sur le matelas, avant que je n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, et il m'embrassa doucement.

_C'est définitivement bien d'être avec lui... _

**..::..**

**- Point de vue d'Edward -**

Nous avions rejoint Esmé et Evan au lac. Papa avait rejoint l'hôpital pour faire quelques heures et quand j'avais expliqué à Esmé que ma côte était plus douloureuse que d'habitude - la faute à ce maudit hamac trop mou bien évidemment, elle m'avait conseillée de passer voir mon père assez rapidement.

La douleur me faisait mal même lorsque je voulais simplement respirer. _Tout ça pour du sexe... oui, mais quelle partie fine ! Du grand art ! _Bella ne savait plus quoi faire pour me seconder : elle m'amenait la brique de jus de pommes du panier-goûter d'Esmé, et me défaisait même les emballages de la paille et des biscuits au chocolat. _Elle peut être tellement maternelle quand elle veut... Pourquoi ne le fait-elle pas avec Evan spontanément ? _

Le bébé gazouillait dans son panier du couffin, qu'Esmé avait démonté pour pouvoir le poser près d'elle sur la couverture. Ma mère ne cessait de lui parler, et de caresser sa joue. Et Evan n'avait de cesse de lui sourire et de gazouiller. Bella, assise près de moi, observait le tableau.

- Il a l'air bien ici... murmura-t-elle.

Esmé lui souriait.

- Le grand air fait toujours du bien aux bébés... Et puis il fait bon, il y a l'air chargé des odeurs du lac, et c'est tout nouveau pour lui... Il découvre, ça lui fait du bien !

Le petit observait autour de lui, et Esmé décidait de le sortir.

- Regarde le paysage... Ta maman va te montrer toutes les jolies choses qu'i voir...

Elle le déposait dans les bras de Bella. Evan la fixait, et chougnait un peu mais Bella remuait ses bras.

- Non... s'il te plaît... pas de pleurs aujourd'hui, d'accord ?

Le petit se calmait presque aussitôt.

- Entendre ta voix est une présence rassurante pour lui... expliquait Esmé.

Bella la regardait, presque inquiète, avant de me regarder et de reporter son attention sur Evan.

- Lève-toi, amène-le près de l'eau et explique-lui tout ce qu'il peut voir...

- Et s'il tombe dans l'eau, il va se noyer et...

- Il ne tombera pas !

Craintive, elle observait Esmé.

- Il ne va pas comprendre...

- Mais c'est important qu'il sache... C'est comme ça que les enfants apprennent... en écoutant...

Bella ouvrait la bouche, puis la refermait, avant d'accepter de se lever. Esmé l'aidait et lui rendait le bébé avant que ma petite-amie, hésitante, ne s'avance vers le lac.

Esmé soupirait.

- C'est encore un peu juste... J'aimerais qu'elle accepte d'aller en hôpital de jour...

- Elle est vexée de ce qu'a dit le doc... répondis-je.

Je terminais ma briquette.

- Je sais... mais il faudrait qu'elle soit encadrée... Charlie est très inquiet pour elle...

Je haussais les épaules.

- S'il n'avait pas été si acharné quand elle est tombée enceinte...

Esmé me jetait un peu d'oeil.

- Edward ! Tomber enceinte à dix-sept ans est tout de même un peu jeune, et la réaction de Charlie a été celle d'un père surpris qui n'imaginait pas que sa fille fréquentait, et encore moins couchait avec son meilleur ami, sans prendre les précautions nécessaires !

_Et allez bim ! Ca va être ma faute ! J'étais même pas là en plus... enfin si, mais je décuvais... _

- Et vous étiez censé avoir une consommation modérée d'alcool ! C'était l'ultime condition pour que Carlisle et moi acceptions de vous laisser la maison pour cette fête : une consommation mo-dé-rée !

- Désolé...

- Oui, je l'espère ! C'est le minimum ! Vous voilà parents à peine majeurs, sans avoir encore votre diplôme ni un toit pour abriter votre famille !

Je soupirais et Esmé me fixait, avant de reporter son attention sur Bella.

- Je ne doute pas de la sincérité de votre relation, ni du fait qu'elle ait été blessée par le comportement de son père... Mais je ne blâmerai pas Charlie de s'inquiéter de voir Bella ainsi... Un baby-blues passe au bout de quelques jours, voire quelques semaines. Bella est comme ça depuis l'arrivée d'Evan, encore que je trouve que ces derniers temps, elle est plutôt bien avec lui...

- Il pleure moins...

- Parce qu'elle lui donne plus d'attention et c'est ce qu'il recherche ! Je n'ai jamais eu de crises de larmes avec lui... Il veut simplement sa maman ! Il n'a que quatre mois. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il peut comprendre encore... il a juste besoin de la femme dont il reconnaît l'odeur et la voix.

- Elle a la chance d'être encadrée par un excellent médecin, qui sait ce qu'il fait. Il a déjà vu des femmes dépressives suite à un accouchement. Ce n'est pas exceptionnel, ça arrivera encore à des tas d'autres femmes. Ne s'en sortent que celles qui se prennent en mains. Evan est mon petit-fils, je refuse qu'il soit rejeté par sa mère.

Au loin, Bella semblait discuter avec le bébé. Elle était accroupie au niveau des roseaux et en approchait un vers Evan de sa main libre. Comme si elle lui expliquait.

- Il ne lui manque que quelques conseils, et elle saura très bien s'en sortir... murmura Esmé. Si seulement elle savait nous dire comment l'aider... Si elle l'acceptait...

J'observais ma petite-amie.

- Elle t'écoute, toi ! répondis-je.

- Parce que je suis la seule femme de son entourage à avoir eu des enfants... Renée est absente, et je lui reproche sa façon d'avoir agi avec elle... critiquer chacun de ses gestes, même si cela partait d'une bonne intention... Je détestais que grand-mère me dise quoi faire avec vous... Être mère est une chose que chaque femme doit envisager selon ses propres convictions. C'est ton amour propre qui en prend un coup quand on te dit que ça ne va pas... Bella a dû se sentir agressée quand Renée a tout géré pour elle. Et après lui avoir réglé le moindre de ses mouvements, elle est rentrée en Floride... Est-ce qu'elle l'appelle au moins ?

- Ouais, je crois...

En fait, je n'en avais aucune idée. Si elle le faisait, Bella ne m'en parlait pas.

- Elle aurait dû rester... c'est sa fille ! Si ça arrivait à Alice, je ne la laisserai pas !

Je me grattais la nuque, mal à l'aise. _Esmé prend ça vraiment à coeur... _

- Bella t'est reconnaissante, je le sais...

C'eut le don de calmer ma mère.

- Mais je ne peux pas être là pour elle tout le temps...

- C'est pas simple de garder un bébé... j'ai flippé quand je me suis retrouvé tout seul avec Evan... encore heureux qu'Emmett était là...

- Je suppose que Charlie ne l'aide pas réellement...

- Il fait ce qu'il peut...

Esmé soupirait.

- Mais Bella sait qu'elle a ton soutien... Tout à l'heure encore elle me disait qu'elle se sentait bien avec Evan et avec elle-même quand elle est avec nous...

Esmé resta silencieuse un moment.

- Je vais aller lui faire faire un double des clés de la maison...

_Hein ?_

- Quoi ?

- Tu es ce qui semble la maintenir raisonnable, et tu es le père d'Evan... Il est temps que vous ayez vos bases ensemble... Et si ça peut l'aider...

_Et ben... wow... _

- Es-tu d'accord avec ça ?

- Moi ?

- Oui, toi !

- Bien... oui... je suppose que oui...

- Je vais en parler avec ton père, et ta soeur... Ca nous concerne tous... Nous réaménagerons le bureau pour qu'Evan ait une pièce à lui, et vous la vôtre... Elle pourra venir autant qu'elle le souhaite... Il faut que nous l'aidions...

- Oh... oui... d'accord...

_Passer du temps avec Bella en dehors des cours, avoir le droit de dormir dans la même chambre sans s'inquiéter de ce que penseraient nos parents... ça s'annonce plutôt bien... En plus, je pourrai mieux l'aider avec Evan... _

Bella revenait avec son fils et se rasseyait près de nous.

- Je l'ai chatouillé avec le bout du roseau... Il n'a pas aimé ! riait-elle.

Esmé souriait et le prenait dans ses bras.

- T'es chatouilleux mon chéri ?

Esmé câlinait le bébé.

- Bella ?

- Hum ?

- Je viens de discuter avec Edward et nous souhaitons que tu puisses te sentir chez nous comme chez toi... Vous avez votre fils et il me semble bien qu'il ait son père et sa mère près de lui... Je vais aller te faire faire un double de mon trousseau de clés, afin que tu puisses aller et venir à ta guise avec Evan.

La mâchoire de Bella tombait.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as besoin de nous, et Evan a besoin de son père près de lui... Nous aménagerons le bureau pour qu'Evan puisse avoir sa pièce, et je crois qu'Edward serait ravi de partager la moitié des tiroirs de sa commode pour te faire une petite place pour quelques-uns de tes vêtements... Bien sûr, nous en parlerons avec Charlie d'abord, mais rien ne t'empêche de posséder une clé de la maison... Qu'en penses-tu ?

Elle me regardait, comme choquée.

- Mais... pour de vrai ?

- Bien sûr !

Elle semblait émue.

- Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je...

- Tu pourras faire ton petit bazar comme tu l'entends... Dis simplement "oui"...

- Je... Oui... Oui ! Merci Esmé, je ne sais pas comment vous... merci...

Elle l'enlaçait d'un bras, visiblement émue, et ma mère embrassait sa joue.

- Mais je ne peux pas... Charlie...

- Il ne s'agit pas d'un emménagement permanent, seulement le fait que tu puisses être chez toi quand tu le désires, et être avec ton fils et le père de ton fils quand tu en as envie...

Elle opinait.

- Ca compte pour moi, Esmé... Comment pourrais-je vous remercier ?

Ma mère caressait la joue de Bella.  
>- Accepte d'aller voir au moins une fois cet hôpital de jour... une seule fois... Je viendrai avec toi...<p>

Bella fixait ma mère qui continuait de la câliner comme si elle était sa fille.

- D'accord...

- Tu feras ça pour moi ?

- Oui...

- Bienvenue à la maison, Bella...

Elle retombait dans les bras de ma mère et quand elles se séparaient, Bella pleurait. Mais elle souriait. _Je vais l'avoir avec moi plus souvent... LES avoir... _Esmé déposait Evan dans mes bras.

- Tu vas avec ton papa ? Mamie va ranger, on va conduire ton grand nigaud de père à l'hôpital pour sa côte... Promets-moi de ne jamais te battre ! D'accord bébé ?

Evan haletait et bougeait ses bras et ses jambes en la regardant, comme s'il acquiesçait.

Bella se relevait pour aider Esmé à ranger et après qu'elle ait réinstallé Evan dans son couffin, avec une grande tendresse, elle me tendait la main pour m'aider à me relever. _Ca ne fait pas que du bien, c'te côte... sans compter qu'il va me falloir une bonne excuse pour papa... Est-ce que le coup du hamac est suffisamment logique ? Il va flairer le poil dans le potage là ! _Quand je fus sur mes deux pieds, Bella m'enlaçait, ses bras autour de ma nuque. Elle embrassait mon cou discrètement et me souriait.

- J'espère que ton père acceptera...

- J'espère aussi...

- On va être bien tu vas voir... Tu pourras tout décider pour la décoration de la chambre, tu disposeras les affaires comme tu l'entends...

Elle me serrait plus fort, tout en faisant attention à ma blessure. Ma mère nous appelait et nous véhiculait jusqu'à l'hôpital. Carlisle me fit passer une radio du thorax qui confirmait que ma côte était fêlée.

- Repos complet pendant trois semaines...

- Hein ? Mais le lycée...

- Tu pourras y retourner la dernière semaine de convalescence... Elle peut perforer un poumon si ce n'est pas pris au sérieux donc repos total, tu dors sur le dos, et interdiction stricte de toute activité sportive, effort inutile...

- Ok..

_Peut-être que Bella et moi pourrions quand même nous..._

- Et pas de rapport sexuel !

Je manquais m'étouffer avec ma salive. Merde. Raté !

**..**

Charlie était assis dans son fauteuil, et le tic-tac de la pendule résonnait dans la maison. Il nous fixait tous tour à tour, silencieux. Bella était à mes côtés, nos mains entrelacées. Mes parents, qui s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait de lui donner la clé de la maison, attendaient patiemment. Le bébé dormait à l'étage.

- Bien sûr, il ne s'agit pas d'un emménagement complet de Bella chez nous... Nous pensons qu'il est important pour Evan d'avoir son père et sa mère le plus souvent possible ensemble... Nous ne voulons rien faire sans votre accord, Charlie...

Le chef Swan semblait désorienté.

- Mais je...

- Votre fille sera chez vous aussi souvent que chez nous... Mais vu qu'ils ont fondé une famille, certes prématurément, nous estimons qu'il serait bien pour eux de mesurer pleinement toutes les conséquences de leurs actes...

Carlisle acquiesçait.

- De plus, Edward pourrait partager l'éducation et la garde du bébé, s'en occuper comme un vrai père... Ils ont l'air de s'installer dans une relation stable et durable, et c'est un point très bon pour Evan d'avoir ses deux parents unis près de lui...

Charlie soupirait et se penchait, appuyant ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses.

- Je... Je ne m'y attendais pas...

- Bella n'est pas majeure, elle a besoin de votre accord... Nous veillerons sur elle, sur Evan. Nous nous assurerons que ses rendez-vous médicaux soient suivis, que le bébé ait tout ce dont il a besoin quand ils seront chez nous. Elle sera chez nous comme chez elle, et nous nous engageons à l'aider dans tous les domaines possibles...

Bella fixait son père, nerveuse. Silencieuse. _Je dois avouer sans rire que ça me tordait le ventre aussi... S'il refusait... qu'allions-nous faire ? _

- Est-ce que... c'est ce que tu veux, Bella ?

Elle se redressait, près de moi.

- Oui, je... enfin je me sens bien a... avec Edward quand... c'est plus facile pour moi de m'occuper d'Evan et... Esmé sait ce que c'est... maman n'est pas là, alors...

Je vis Charlie déglutir, alors qu'il fixait sa fille. _Je n'ose pas imaginer sa place... être un père qui voit sa fille partir plus ou moins à dix-sept ans, avec déjà un bébé... _

- Je suppose que je ne peux rien faire de plus... alors... oui... Vas-y... Si Esmé t'aide... mieux que moi en tout cas apparemment...

- Papa, je...

Mais il levait la main, et elle ne ripostait pas.

_Est-ce qu'il était... vexé ou... ce genre de choses ? _

- Bien... maintenant excusez-moi mais je vais devoir aller au commissariat...

Il quittait son fauteuil, montait à l'étage et en redescendait une minute après, sa veste sur le dos.

- Si tu as besoin de quelques cartons, je dois en avoir dans le garage...

- Papa... Charlie...

- Je passerai te voir ce soir si tu... bon... je suis en retard... Prends soin d'elle, Edward !

- Bien sûr Charlie, mais...

Esmé et Carlisle se levaient mais Charlie quittait la maison, comme électrocuté.

_Ben merde... _

**..::..**

**- Point de vue de Bella -**

Je n'aurais jamais cru que Charlie le prenne comme ça... se vexe... je ne quittais pas la maison, mais il n'a pas eu le temps de l'entendre... _La vérité de notre relation me frappait. Charlie est blessé que je m'en aille... _

Mais je ne pars pas. Pas définitivement...

Esmé, Carlisle et Edward se regardaient, décontenancés. _Il ne peut pas aller travailler en croyant que je ne reviendrai pas... Non... ça ne sera pas comme ça... Même s'il l'a mal pris... c'est mon père... Il m'a aidé, il ne m'a pas mise à la porte... Quand il fait des courses, il pense toujours à ramener un paquet de couches même si j'en ai... ou du lait en poudre... ou même un petit jouet pour Evan ou un magasine que j'aime lire... _Et il croit que je l'abandonne comme ça ?

Je claquais la porte.

- Papa !

Il se retournait, bougon.

- Ouais ?

- Papa, je ne quitte pas la maison définitivement, c'est juste une façon pour Evan d'avoir sa famille quand il en aura besoin et...

Il haussait les épaules.

- Bien sûr que non, mais tu vas partir petit à petit, sans même que tu ne t'en rendes compte...

_Comment peut-il imaginer que je suis cette fille si ingrate ? _

- Non papa... Je te le jure...

- Boh... Bella... soyons réalistes... Tu as ton fils, ta vie avec lui... Et Edward... La fin de vos études, vos diplômes en poche et vous partirez tous les trois... Tu commences déjà à dormir chez lui, à récupérer les clés de leur maison... Ne nous mentons pas...

J'allais partir, comme il le disait, faire ma vie. Quitter cette maison. Laisser mon père derrière. Ne plus avoir sa présence rassurante... Les larmes montaient à toute vitesse à mes yeux, comme si ses propres paroles me faisaient réaliser à quel point il avait raison. A quel point je _savais_ que ça se produirait comme ça.

Parce que c'est ce que nous finirons par faire inévitablement, non ? Si Edward et moi voulions croire à notre propre mensonge, à notre propre histoire, si nous voulions fonder notre famille, c'est ce qui va se produire. Nous partirons tous les trois. Le dimanche deviendrait le jour du traditionnel repas chez Charlie, le samedi peut-être chez Carlisle et Esmé.

- Oh non petit coeur, ne pleure pas...

La voix enrouée et rauque de Charlie me fit relever la tête, et je sentais la brûlure acide des larmes rouler sur mes joues.

- Je... Tout ça va si vite papa...

Il soupirait et s'approchait, avant de m'ouvrir ses bras. Les occasions étaient bien trop peu nombreuses, et je ne me rappelais pas de la dernière fois où cela s'était produit. Je le serrais contre moi, voulant graver ses bras me serrant contre lui, la façon distante et pourtant généreuse qu'il avait de me tenir dans sa poigne forte, comme pour m'assurer que tout irait bien. Les larmes roulaient, sans s'arrêter. Comme si quelqu'un avait ouvert les vannes à grande puissance. _Comme si pleurer allait apaiser la rapidité des événements. _

- Ca va vite pour moi aussi, Bella...

_Il ne m'a jamais rien dit... il ne m'a jamais parlé de ce qu'il ressent..._

- Est-ce que... ça te fait mal ?

Il marqua un petit temps d'arrêt avant de me répondre.

- Oh oui... ça fait mal... ça fait très mal... mais je t'aime. Et j'aime Evan... Il est la plus belle chose que tu n'as jamais fait, ma chérie... N'oublie jamais ça...

Mon coeur se serrait violemment. Comme jamais. Il manquait un battement et si Charlie ne m'avait pas tenue contre lui, je serai sûrement tombée.

_Personne ne m'a jamais dit ça à propos d'Evan... Tout le monde a passé son temps à me répéter qu'avoir un enfant à dix-sept ans, c'est mal. Que je ne sais pas m'y prendre. Que je devrais faire "comme ci", ou "comme ça", parce que ma façon est mauvaise. Qu'il devrait avoir sa propre chambre et pas partager la mienne. Que quand il pleure à me briser les tympans, je n'ai pas la bonne réaction. _

Mais jamais personne ne m'a dit qu'Evan est ma plus belle réussite.

Non. Personne.

- J'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour t'aider, mais je te vois te débattre... Tu es une jeune femme de dix-sept ans incroyablement mature... Et moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire... Il faut que tu expérimentes par toi-même... Tu y arriveras... Si tu crois qu'Evan a besoin de son père et de sa mère, donne-lui ce qu'il mérite... Je serai toujours là pour t'aider, financièrement ou moralement... Cette maison sera toujours la tienne, petit coeur...

Il y avait une éternité que je n'avais plus été son "petit coeur"... Depuis mes six ans, peut-être. Quand je revenais de l'école avec une bonne note, ou un dessin pour lui. J'étais son "petit coeur". Ou quand je venais passer mes vacances chez lui, qu'il me lisait une histoire pour m'endormir. Il me caressait les cheveux en me murmurant de bien dormir. _Je suis sa fille... il va tellement me manquer... _

- Je t'aime papa...

- Je t'aime Bella...

Il embrassa mon front et frottait mon dos énergiquement.

- Allez va... Vas chercher tes affaires... Ils t'attendent sûrement...

- Je serai là ce soir papa...

- Oui, j'y compte bien... Je n'ai rien cuisiné de toute façon...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, et effaçai mes larmes.

- Sois prudent !

- Comme toujours...

Je le regardais s'éloigner à bord de sa voiture de police, rentrant dans sa routine comme si rien n'était venu le perturber. Je retrouvais Edward à l'intérieur, assis avec ses parents et le bébé. Evan était dans ses bras, et je m'asseyais près d'eux.

- Ca va Bella ? Est-ce que tu as pleuré ?

Je lui souriais poliment avant d'appuyer ma tête contre son épaule. _Pourquoi tout ça fait si peur ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai parfois l'impression d'être au milieu d'une tornade ? Ce n'est rien de dramatique : juste amener trois culottes et deux pantalons chez Edward... y dormir de temps à autre... _

Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça viendrait si vite... même si je ne cracherai sûrement pas sur le fait de m'endormir dans ses bras...

- Souhaites-tu que nous allions emballer quelques-unes de tes affaires ? proposait Esmé.

- Vous êtes gentille, je vais m'en occuper...  
>Je me levais et Edward en fit de même.<p>

- Occupez-vous d'Evan... Je monte l'aider...

Nous nous retrouvions à l'étage, pendant que je remplissais un petit sac de voyage de quelques affaires que je ne mettais que rarement, pour entreposer chez lui. Il m'aidait.

- Bella ?

Je sentis ses mains sur mes hanches et je me collais à son torse.

- Si tu ne te sens pas prête à faire ça, à avoir les clés de chez nous, je comprendrai...

- Ce n'est pas ça... c'est juste que... je ne m'y attendais pas et la réaction de Charlie m'a fait de la peine...

Il embrassait mon cou.

- Il tient à toi...

- Je sais... c'est juste que je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point...

- Tu es une maman... tu devrais le comprendre...

Sa main caressait mon ventre et je fermais les yeux, tentant de réfréner un petit gémissement.

- Une maman foutrement sexy...

Je le sentais m'attirer encore plus contre lui, et son bas ventre.

- Edward... Ta côte... riais-je.

Il grognait contre mon épaule avant de me relâcher. J'éclatais de rire et me retournais vers lui pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser. Quand nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, s'électrisaient, je frissonnais.

_Ce n'est peut-être pas si mal de vivre un peu avec lui... _

**..::..**

**- Point de vue d'Emmett -**

Je fixais mes parents, incrédule. _Quelle merde... mais putain QUELLE MERDE ! _J'peux pas y croire...

- Bien que tu n'habites plus ici Emmett, nous voulions t'en informer... Bella aura les clés de la maison, pour qu'elle puisse librement circuler et qu'Edward voit leur fils...

Mon frère était resté chez elle ce soir, et Esmé et Carlisle avaient tenu à nous parler à Alice et moi, de ce changement.

_Quel changement putain ? Et quel fils ? C'est le mien... _

Les brochettes ne passaient pas, comme le repas de midi, le petit-déjeuner et ceux du jour précédent. Comme le sommeil qui n'était pas venu.

_J'peux pas y croire... putain je NE PEUX PAS avoir fait ça... _Pourtant, tout concordait... Les dates, le fait que je me sois réveillé nu le lendemain de cette fête dans le lit... Nous, ivres... _Il allait falloir que je sache... que je l'appelle... _

Je suis papa.

Et mon frère qui a pris la charge de MA connerie... J'ai bousillé sa vie, celle de Bella, celle d'Evan... _Celle de Rosalie... la mienne... et nos parents... _

- Alice ? C'est d'accord pour toi ?

- Oui ! Ca sera bien ! On pourra voir Evan plus souvent et soutenir Bella !

- Et toi Emmett ?

La nausée me montait, violente, imprévue. Je la sentais qui faisait le chemin inverse du trajet habituel, poussant dans ma gorge pour sortir. Je courrais hors de la table jusqu'aux toilettes pour rendre un rien de bile. Je toussais, m'étranglais presque. _Merde... merde, merde... _J'entendais des pas dans le couloir.

- Emmett ? Ca va mon chéri ?

Je fermais la porte du pied, d'un coup plus violent que prévu, au nez de ma mère.

- Emm...

Mes bras tremblaient, je ne me contrôlais plus. Il n'y avait plus rien à vomir, et pourtant ça voulait sortir.

_Mon fils... putain... mon fils... _

Je m'asseyais sur le sol, appuyant ma tête contre le carrelage sur les murs. Mon coeur semblait avoir grossi, et prendre trop de place dans ma cage thoracique. Je bloquais la porte de mon pied, pour qu'Esmé ne me voit pas.

- Emmett ? Comment tu te sens ?

C'était la voix de papa.

Et la réponse était simple.

_Mal..._

_Super mal... _


	28. Chapter 27 : Au feu rouge

**Salut à toutes!**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, corrigé par les bons soins de mon amie PtiteWam ! **

**Il a été long à venir, plus que d'habitude en tout cas. A cela, plusieurs excuses mais surtout la plus douloureuse pour nous : on a trouvé un cancer au poumon à mon grand-père. Je veux, par souci de transparence, que vous sachiez ce qu'il en est, afin d'éventuellement comprendre des MaJ qui pourraient être plus espacées. **_Si vous laissez une review, s'il vous plaît, ne me parlez pas de ça... c'est encore dur à accepter... Merci ! _

**Sur une note plus joyeuse, je suis très touchée d'avoir encore tout votre soutien : twilight-poison, Floraline, aelita48, Mariefandetwilight, souriceaux, habswifes, lena -lna933-, kikinette11, Ilonka, katner, Annouk, ****tacha vaillant ****(**coucou =) Ah oui, tu vas voir qu'Edward risque d'être frustré lol**), sarinette60, Lapinou63, AuroreAthena, ****Em 81**** (**à chacune de tes reviews, tu m'impressionnes de lucidité et de réflexion !**), Erika Shoval, Lily-Rose-Bella, vinie65, Jade Sheppard, Nini Hathaway, birginie, Amlove, Grazie, aude77, ****Sam's masen**** (**je t'avoue ne pas avoir compris dans ta review pourquoi tu disais "J'ai du mal avec Emmett. L'imaginer malheureux et tout le blabla après avoir pensé pendant des mois qu'il était un véritable con !"... si tu veux bien me développer ton avis s'il te plaît ? :) Que je puisse éventuellement t'éclairer si tu as des difficultés à cerner Emmett!**), Shirley, PatiewSnows, aussidagility, ****Anny34**** (**enchantée Anny :) Et bienvenue sur cette fanfiction ! J'espère que ça continuera de te plaire :)**), Vivibatta, ****liki0da**** (**discussion entre eux ici!**), bellardtwilight, LyraParleOr, Rosabella01, callie226, calimero59, Ronnie32, bellaeva, fan-par-hasard21, Asuna93, halay, ulkan13, lapiaf8, Lenerol, cchope et ****czarnyciemno**** (**j'adore les enfants, mais étrangement je n'en veux pas non plus donc ne t'inquiète pas je comprends :)**). **

**J'ai commencé à préparer un blog, si éventuellement on doit me censurer de fanfiction : vous y trouverez certaines FF écrites par mes soins, des OS sur Twilight et Harry Potter. Le blog est encore en construction (ça prend du temps de tout reporter dessus) mais j'y travaille.**

**Je vous embrasse, prenez soin de vous  
>et n'oubliez pas d'être heureux de vous lever le matin et de voir le soleil...<strong>

**Tiftouff19.**

_**Chapitre 27 : Au feu rouge**_

**~ Point de vue de Bella ~ **

J'embrassais Edward du bout des lèvres, calée contre lui dans son lit. J'avais toujours un peu de mal à me faire à l'idée d'avoir les clés des Cullen, je n'arrivais pas encore à rentrer sans frapper ou appeler avant pour m'assurer qu'Edward était bien présent.

Esmé et Carlisle avaient commencé à faire des travaux dans la chambre, pour y installer un lit pour Evan, et toutes les affaires nécessaires. _Ils avaient beaucoup récupéré de mobilier ayant appartenu à leurs enfants pour monter cette chambre, et Esmé prenait le temps de rénover à ses heures perdues les petits meubles. Ainsi, le petit lit d'Emmett qui était beige était devenu blanc, aux barreaux bleus. Elle avait même collé des stickers de nounours sur la tête de lit... _

Je me sentais toujours aussi mal à la voir s'investir autant pour le bébé, bien qu'Edward m'avait encore répété que nous étions réellement une famille tous ensemble. Effectivement, d'une certaine façon, nous l'étions... vraiment... Je préférais ne plus y penser, faire comme si de rien n'était. _Est-ce que je vais pouvoir vivre toute ma vie sans penser à ce que j'ai fait ? Au fait qu'Edward ait endossé le rôle du père sans réfléchir ? _Tout ceci semblait très malsain, mais si jamais Emmett ne le réalisait, il n'y aurait aucun problème, n'est-ce pas ?

D'ailleurs, Emmett avait annoncé qu'il n'allait pas tarder à retourner auprès de Rosalie. Je l'évitais le plus souvent possible, et quand je me retrouvais à dîner chez les Cullen après le lycée, comme il arrivait parfois, il n'était que rarement présent : toujours en sortie, soit au cinéma, à des matchs, ou avec des amis à lui. _Esmé et Carlisle ont émis l'idée que c'était bizarre, qu'Emmett n'était jamais aussi distant. Est-ce qu'il saurait ? Non... il a dû se disputer avec Rosalie sûrement... Comment aurait-il su ? Il dormait comme une masse quand j'ai quitté précipitamment la chambre au petit matin... _

Donc évidemment, moins je le voyais, mieux ça allait.

Bref, je me retrouvais ce matin avec Edward, qui était encore convalescent à cause de sa côte. Il pourrait reprendre le lycée la semaine prochaine, et semblait devenir fou à ne rien faire. Bien sûr, il me rendait un grand service en surveillant Evan la journée. Voilà pourquoi j'avais quitté la maison de Charlie ce matin, tôt, vers 7h, pour lui amener le petit et profiter de lui avant de prendre mes cours à 9h. _Une chance que la prof d'histoire ne soit pas là... _

Nos lèvres traînaient les unes contre les autres, tendres et sensuelles. Il n'y avait dans la pièce que les bruits de nos baisers, et la respiration légère d'Evan qui était dans son cosy, endormi. Les mains d'Edward se baladaient sur mon corps, et je dus lui taper le dos de sa paume quand il remonta vers ma poitrine.

- Edward ! Ton père a dit "non" ! Ta côte ne se consolidera jamais...

Il fronçait les sourcils.

- Je te jure que j'ai les boules bleues... murmura-t-il.

- Edward ? Il y a un enfant dans cette pièce bon sang !

Il grogna de façon sourde et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à le voir si désespéré. _L'inconvénient de sa côte fêlée... _

- J'te jure que je voudrais du sexe... vraiment...

- Moi aussi, mais il te faudra patienter... Ton père devinera si la guérison ne se déroule pas comme prévu... Il ne te reste plus qu'une semaine à attendre... Tu peux faire cet effort...

- Pas avec toi comme ça, habillée avec ce petit haut sexy...

J'éclatais de rire.

- Je t'en prie Edward, c'est un petit pull bleu marine tout simple avec un col en V...

Son index traçait le fameux V de mon col, me faisant frissonner.

- C'est justement ça qui est sexy... Je peux voir la dentelle de ton soutien-gorge...

- Tu n'es qu'un obsédé !

Je me redressais légèrement sur mon coude pour le surplomber. Sa main continuait de dessiner les courbes de mon buste, et j'aurais dû le repousser mais je n'y arrivais pas.

_Et bien oui... Trois semaines d'abstinence pour lui signifie aussi trois semaines d'abstinence pour moi... et encore je ne lui ai pas annoncé que mes règles arriveront la semaine prochaine... Il va être ravi... _

Sa bouche embrassait ma mâchoire et glissait sur mon cou, alors que sa paume se refermait sur ma poitrine. Je gémissais en sentant sa langue contre ma peau. _Non... Non, il n'est pas fair-play ! _

- Edward... stop...

- Quoi ?

- Evan...

- Il dort...

Sa main glissait sur mon ventre, puis sous mon pull et je frémissais, agrippant ses cheveux pour le maintenir contre mon cou. Ses doigts descendaient sur le bouton de mon jeans, qu'il ouvrit sans peine afin de glisser sous mon pantalon et ma culotte. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement, et il m'attirait contre ses lèvres pour étouffer mon cri. Sa main ne bougeait pas sur mon intimité, et mes hanches entamèrent un petit mouvement. Il me dévorait littéralement la bouche, et je n'étais plus qu'un corps liquéfié dans ses bras. Ses doigts trouvaient mon point sensible, et je convulsais, surprise et totalement désireuse d'obtenir un quelconque contact.

- Edward...

Il avait les yeux fermés et sa main s'agitait plus vivement sur moi, alors qu'il suçotait ma langue.

- Oh... Encore...

Il grognait clairement.

- Putain... J'ai trop envie...  
>Je posais ma paume sur sa virilité dure à travers son bas de pyjama, et la caressais avant de la prendre dans ma main.<p>

- Bella...

Alors que je me perdais dans mes gestes, et sur ses caresses, un petit cri à côté de nous me fit sursauter.

_Evan... _merde...

Je soupirais, essoufflée, et retirais ma main vivement comme Edward. _Sauvés par le gong... parce que si Evan n'était pas intervenu, je pense que la côte d'Edward aurait de nouveau souffert... _

- Oh putain ! Je suis maudit ! grogna-t-il.

Je riais, me redressais.

- Il vaut mieux que je quitte cette chambre, je crois...

- Oui... Tu sais que tu vas prendre cher quand je serai remis, pas vrai ?

Je souriais en me levant et en tentant de me redonner contenance. Je reboutonnais mon jeans et rabaissais mon pull avant de me diriger vers Evan.

- C'est l'heure de ton biberon, toi ?

Je le prenais pour descendre à la cuisine, là où trônait son vanity avec son biberon et son lait en poudre. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, je me tournais vers Edward.

- Au fait Edward...

- Ouais ? marmonna-t-il, ronchon.

- J'aurai mes règles dans une semaine... souriais-je.

Il grogna deux fois plus fort et je quittais la chambre en riant, avant de l'entendre râler quelque chose de foutrement très grossier.

**::..**

Je rangeais mes affaires dans mon sac, suite à mon cours d'espagnol, en compagnie d'Angela. La majorité de mes camarades de classe avait fui comme la peste notre folle d'enseignante à peine la sonnerie lancée. Notre prof s'approchait de nous.

- Miss Swan ?

- Oui ?

- Vous pouvez rester un peu ?

- Oui...

Angela la regardait.

- Je t'attends dehors...

- Ok...

Elle quittait la salle, refermant la porte.

- Oui ?

- Nous arrivons bientôt au bac, Miss Swan...

- Oui...

Elle me sortait mon dernier contrôle.

- J'ai corrigé votre feuille, et vous n'avez pas la moyenne, encore une fois...

- Je suis désolée...

Elle fronçait les sourcils.

- J'imagine que vous occuper de votre fils n'est pas une situation propice aux études...

_Elle aussi, elle va s'y mettre ?_

- Avez-vous songé aux cours du soir ? Ou à un cours de soutien ? Vous étiez une excellente élève, Miss Swan... Le corps enseignant comprend parfaitement votre situation complexe, mais nous nous devons de vous noter comme les autres, vous le comprenez je l'espère...

- Oui... Je ne demande pas un traitement de faveur... Evan a eu des coliques et a été long à faire ses nuits... Il dort dans ma chambre alors... Je sais que ce ne sont pas des excuses, mais c'est un fait !

- Bien sûr que ce sont des choses non-négligeables... J'ai également noté que les évaluations de monsieur Cullen ont également diminué. Certes, moins que les vôtres et il se maintient à un niveau relativement correct, mais c'est inhabituel...

- Edward a manqué les derniers contrôles à cause de son exclusion et de sa côte qui l'handicape...

_Elle nous fait quoi, en fait ? Elle veut nous reprocher la situation, elle aussi ? _

- Il est certainement préoccupé par votre fils...

- Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre ce que vous semblez vouloir me dire, madame...

- Ressaisissez-vous, Isabella ! Vous avez choisi votre mode de vie, que je respecte. Mais il est temps d'assumer, Edward comme vous d'ailleurs...

_Non mais quelle idiote celle-là ! Je n'ai pas "choisi" tout ça, j'ai fait une connerie : j'ai bu, j'ai couché avec la mauvaise personne ! Merde ! C'est de ma faute, je suis déjà au courant, merci ! _

- Merci du conseil... maintenant si vous le permettez je souhaite regagner mon prochain cours... vous savez, pour réhausser mes notes, pas vrai ?

Je claquais la porte sans plus de cérémonie, chose qui ne me ressemblait pas en temps normal mais que faire de plus ? Que dire à ces mentalités étriquées ?

Angela m'attendait devant la salle.

- Elle te voulait quoi ?

- Rien... marmonnais-je.

- Ca va ?

- Ouais, ouais... on va en classe ?

- La prof n'est pas là, c'est reporté à cet après-midi, quinze heures...

- Ah oui, c'est vrai...

- Tu avais oublié, pas vrai ?

Je haussais les épaules.

- Possible...

- Tu as l'air fatigué, est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui... Evan est juste... pas vraiment calme, la nuit...

- Tu veux que je te le garde ?

_Avec son père qui voulait faire adopter le bébé ? Hors de question ! _

- Sauf ton respect, avec ton père chez toi... Je sais ce qu'il pense de lui... Ce n'est pas la peine !

- Je ne le fais pas pour lui, mais pour toi... Tu es mon amie et j'espère que tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi pour te le garder, ou venir faire un genre de journée de filles...

_Une journée de filles... une journée entre copines... Pourquoi pas ? _

- Je vais voir si Edward peut me prendre Evan un soir en week-end... Quand il ira mieux...

- Oui, bien sûr ! On se louera des tonnes de DVD, des gros sachets de pop-corn, du soda, et on fera une soirée pyjama avec des oreillers partout et des couvertures, et des magazines de mode ! On fera des pédicures et manucures ! Oh j'adore !

Angela s'enthousiasmait pour le programme, mais je ne savais pas si je serai d'assez bonne compagnie.

- On pourrait dire à Alice de venir ?

- Venir où ?

Je sursautais en sentant la petite soeur d'Edward dans mon dos.

- Soirée pyjama ! Bella va laisser Evan à ton frère et on fera un truc de filles avec des vernis, du maquillage et des tonnes de DVD !

- Oh oui ! J'achète ! Avec des magazines de beaux garçons bien bâtis...

Angela riait.

- Que va dire Jasper ?

Alice haussait les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est au régime, qu'on ne peut pas lire le menu...

J'éclatais de rire.

- On fait ça quand ?

- Quand Edward ira mieux...

Alice levait les yeux au ciel.

- Quelle idée il a eu de se battre...

A ce moment-là, nous passions à côté de James.

Il s'était rapidement remis, plus rapidement qu'Edward, et arborait un sourire arrogant. _Comme si se battre avait été un acte de bravoure... Imbécile ! _

- Regarde ailleurs, Swan ! grogna James en captant mon regard.

_Quoi ? il se fout de moi là ?_ Mais Alice fut plus vive que moi.

- C'est quoi ton problème, abruti sans cervelle ?

Il regardait ses potes avant de rire, et de se planter devant elle, massif.

_Traduction : 1m50, contre 1m87... _Mais Alice ne baissait pas les yeux, et j'enviais son courage.

- Mais c'est qu'elle mord, la gamine...

- Tu te crois plus intelligent parce que tu as frappé mon frère ?

- Ton frère est un petit con, et c'est lui qui a commencé, Nimbus !

Alice devenait rouge à vue d'oeil. Angela posait sa main sur elle.

- Alice, viens... Ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver contre lui...

James regardait maintenant Angela.

- Oh ! Voilà les saintes paroles de Miss J'ai-Une-Auréole-Au-dessus-de-la-tête ! Ca fait quoi d'être encore vierge à presque dix-huit ans ?

Je déglutissais. Angela fut plus intelligente.

- Alice, allez viens... Bella... On va au réfectoire...

- Ah, Bella Swan... Je l'avais presque oubliée, elle... Dis-moi, pas trop dur d'avoir des vergetures et de sentir le vomi à longueur de journée ? Comment se porte ton fils ? Ce n'est pas très poli de ne pas l'avoir emmené à tes camarades de classe au lycée...

Je sentais la sueur envahir ma nuque. _Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche, lui ? _

- Et Edward ? Est-il fier de sa progéniture ? Est-ce qu'il lui ressemble ? Un peu ? Beaucoup ?

Son sourire s'agrandissait, et je sentais le malaise m'envahir.

- Ou pas du tout ?

_Non... Il... comment il sait ? Est-ce qu'il... non... _

- LAISSE LA TRANQUILLE ! tempêtait Alice en se jetant sur lui.

- Alice !

Mais deux bras l'encerclèrent et Jasper la tirait en arrière, Jacob s'interposant entre nous.

- Je te conseille de leur foutre la paix ! Casse-toi ! Et vite !

Jacob le toisait, exactement à sa taille. Notre ami n'avait rien à envier à James en terme de carrure, et après un instant à ne pas vouloir perdre la face, il finit par se retirer, mais me fit un clin d'oeil qui me glaçait sur place. Jacob m'attirait contre lui.

- Ca va Bella ?

J'opinais, profitant de sa compagnie.

_Merde... James est au courant... Comment ça se peut ? _

- Qu'est-ce que t'as eu besoin d'aller l'emmerder toi aussi, Alice ? Hein ?

Jasper semblait furieux.

- Il a frappé mon frère !

- Et alors ? Tu veux qu'il te frappe toi aussi ? Il te souffle dessus, tu tombes Al ! Putain, crois-moi que je ne veux pas avoir à aller à l'hosto à cause de lui qui t'aurais fait du mal, parce que je te jure que je ne répondrai de rien !

- T'es fâché ? demanda-t-elle en faisait la moue.

Il la fixait, avant de soupirer et venir l'enlacer.

- Non... Même pas... Viens là...

Il l'entraîna au self, et Angela, Jake et moi suivions le mouvement. _Mais je ne pus rien avaler... Rien... _

_Si James savait, est-ce qu'il allait en parler à Edward ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'ils s'étaient battus ? _

- N'écoute pas cet abruti, Bella ! Tu devrais manger ! Me conseillait Jasper.

- Ouais... Tu as raison...

Alice semblait plongée dans ses pensées.

- Je me demande quel est le problème de ce mec...

- C'est un idiot, c'est ça son problème, c'est tout ! On mange ?

James semblait me narguer toute la journée, en me souriant de façon exagérée. Il me tardait que la fin approche, que je puisse rentrer auprès d'Edward. 17h arriva enfin, et je me dirigeais vers ma voiture pour rentrer.

Je tournais ma clé mais le moteur ne démarrait pas. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Quatre... _Merde ! _Oh puis évidemment, Jacob, Alice et Jasper étaient déjà partis, et Angela avait pris le bus. _Mais c'est pas vrai ! Et en plus, Charlie est en déplacement... _Je composais le numéro d'Edward, mais il ne répondait pas. Evan doit l'occuper. J'appelais sur le fixe.

" - Oui ? "

- Carlisle ? C'est Bella !

" - Oh, Bella... Un problème ?"

- Ma voiture refuse de démarrer, et Charlie est en déplacement... Edward ne répond pas au portable...

" - Oui, il est parti faire balader Evan en poussette... Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, je dois aller à l'hôpital et Esmé n'est pas là, mais je vais m'arranger !"

- Merci !

Je raccrochais et dus patienter une vingtaine de minutes en jouant à des jeux idiots sur mon portable, avant de ne voir se garer la voiture noire d'Esmé. Je quittais mon véhicule, mais marquais un temps d'arrêt quand Emmett sortit du côté conducteur.

- Emmett ?

Il avait l'air contrarié, et claquait sa porte vivement.

- Carlisle n'a pas pu se libérer et Edward n'était pas encore revenu... J'te ramène chez toi pour que tu puisses appeler la dépanneuse... Prends tes affaires !

Il me tournait le dos, sans plus de cérémonie. _Bon sang... _Il remontait sur le siège conducteur et claquait la porte, m'attendant à l'intérieur. Je récupérais mon sac, mon téléphone et ma veste, avant de fermer la voiture et grimpais à côté de lui. Il se mit en route rapidement, et montait le son de la musique. Il semblait avoir la mâchoire contractée...

_Merde... Est-ce qu'il sait ? _

Le trajet, qui ne durait pourtant qu'une vingtaine de minutes, semblait s'éterniser. La boule dans ma gorge reprenait vie, et je déglutissais. _C'est la première fois que je suis seule avec lui depuis... Oh bon sang... _

Emmett se rongeait les ongles et les doigts, d'un geste nerveux, alors que nous patientions à un feu de travaux.

- Putain ça va me rendre fou !

- Quoi ?

Il se passait la main dans les cheveux, comme s'il était en proie à un grand dilemme.

- Ecoute... J'ai besoin de savoir... Est-ce que tu vois de quoi je parle ?

_Il sait. Il se rappelle. _

- Dis t... toujours...

Mais je sentais mon coeur enfler, l'air quitter subitement l'habitacle. _Il sait... il sait... bon sang... _

- Evan est mon fils, pas vrai ?

Je passais nerveusement ma main sur mon visage, prenant quelques minutes pour réagir. _Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant ? Est-ce que je dois nier, mentir encore une fois ? _

Non.

J'en ai marre de mentir...

- Quoi ? Tu ne dis rien ?

Je déglutissais.

- Oui...

Il frappa violemment le volant, me faisant sursauter.

- PUTAIN ! J'en étais sûr ! Merde ! PUTAIN ! J'avais encore un infime espoir que ce ne soit pas moi mais...

- On avait trop bu...

Il semblait à deux doigts de pleurer.

- C'est tout ? PUTAIN ! Je viens d'apprendre que j'ai un fils et tu me dis juste "on avait trop bu" ?

Les larmes menaçaient de jaillir sur mes joues.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise d'autre ? On a fait une énorme connerie, quand je l'ai su c'était trop tard pour que j'avorte ! Tu le sais !

Il se frottait les yeux.

- Pourquoi tu as laissé croire à Edward qu'il est le père de ce môme ?

- C'est lui qui s'est auto-proclamé père d'Evan... Je n'y suis pour rien...

- POURQUOI TU NE L'AS PAS EMPECHE DE LE FAIRE ?

- NE ME HURLE PAS APRES ! MERDE !

Les larmes roulaient sur ma peau, lacérant ma peau. Il me regardait et soupirait, et je constatais avec une petite surprise que ses yeux étaient également baignés par des sanglots naissants, ses paupières étaient cerclées de rouge.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait, Bella...

- L'erreur de notre vie...

Mais ma voix partait dans les aigues, et je cherchais désespérément un mouchoir inexistant dans mon sac de cours. _"L'erreur de notre vie"... Evan... ce petit bonhomme... qui me fait des sourires parfois... _

Qui se promène avec Edward en ce moment. Son oncle. Son _vrai_ tonton...

- Et maintenant, on fait comment ?

- Quoi, on fait comment ?

- J'suis pas sûr que je pourrai laisser Edward l'élever et pouvoir le regarder en face...

Je déglutissais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux... dire ?

- Evan est mon fils...

_Il veut tout détruire... _

- Et Rosalie ?

Il haussait les épaules et appuyait sa tête contre l'appui-tête.

- J'en sais rien putain...

- Je ne veux pas faire de mal à Edward... Je l'aime...

- Et j'aime Rose... De tout mon coeur...

_Et je le sais... _

- Mais... Evan est mon fils alors... Je ne peux pas te laisser toute seule avec lui...

- Tu veux la garde ?

- Non... non... je... putain ! Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça, tu comprends ?

- Tu crois que je l'ai été, moi ? La moitié de l'hôpital et de nos familles me croient tout juste bonne à enfermer ! Tu crois que ça m'amuse ? Ils me prennent pour une cinglée immature qui doit aller voir un "psychiatre", parce que j'ai eu un bébé à 17 ans et que je ne suis pas à le coucouner et tout le bastringue ! Tu crois que ça me plaît ?

Il se frottait le visage.

- Ecoute... Je vais... je vais t'aider financièrement s'il faut et...

- Hors de question !

_Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec lui ! C'était lui l'adulte qui était censé chaperonner la soirée ! _

- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas de boulot Bella ! Il faut bien que tu élèves Evan ! Tu dois être raisonnable !

- Tu me parles de maturité et de raison alors que tu étais censé surveiller que tout se passe bien à la fête ? Tu as été le premier à mettre ta tête dans les bouteilles et à te bourrer la gueule !

- Tu as bu aussi !

- TU N'AS PAS REMPLI LE ROLE QUE TU AVAIS PROMIS A TES PARENTS ! MERDE EMMETT ! ON A COUCHE ENSEMBLE ET ON A UN BEBE TOI ET MOI ! UN BEBE ENSEMBLE ! TU LE COMPRENDS CA ? ET TU ME PARLES D'ETRE RAISONNABLE ?

Il me regardait, scotché. _Merde ! _

Il redémarrait, après que cet interminable feu de travaux se soit remis en marche. Il ne dit plus rien pendant cinq bonnes et longues minutes, durant lesquelles j'hésitais à lui demander de se garer pour me laisser rentrer à pieds. _Je m'en fiche... Tout plutôt que de rester près de lui... _

Mais sans que je ne lui demande, il bifurquait sur un parking de supermarché et s'arrêtait. Il coupait le moteur et se tournait vers moi.

- Edward et Rosalie vont souffrir s'ils le savent...

- Ils ne le sauront que si l'un d'entre nous le leur dit ! C'est tout !

_Et James... Mais bluffait-il ou était-il sincère ? _

- Je ne vais plus jamais pouvoir regarder en face ni mon frère, ni ma copine ! Putain ! Tu sais ce que je comptais faire ? La demander en mariage ! EN MARIAGE ! Tu crois quoi ? Que t'es la seule à être blessée ? A regretter ? Je vais rentrer dans un appart avec la femme que j'aime, en laissant mon fils derrière moi se faire élever par mon frère ! C'est trop sordide Bella ! J'peux pas soutenir ça !

Je me figeais. _Il va leur dire... _

- Tu veux leur faire du mal ?

- On en a déjà fait assez... J'ai... putain ! J'ai besoin de réfléchir, tu comprends ? Faut que j'parte... Je vais rentrer et je vais partir ! Je vais conduire, aller jusqu'à la mer. Deux jours de conduite ! Mais ça me fera du bien ! Je vais... on va réfléchir et... Je sais qu'Edward sait qu'il n'est pas le père... Mais il s'investit tellement auprès de toi que... auprès d'Evan...

_Edward est déjà le père de mon fils... _

- Je ne sais pas plus que toi ce qui sera la meilleure solution... J'ai besoin qu'on réfléchisse... Je vais... Est-ce que je peux voir Evan, ce soir ?

_Quoi ?_

- Pardon ?

- Au parc, vers 21h30... Je voudrais voir Evan...

Je soupirais.

- C'est mon fils, aussi...

_Vu comme ça... _

- D'accord...

- Merci...

Il se remit en route et me déposa devant chez mon père sans un mot. Il démarrait en trombe dès que j'eus claqué la porte mais je n'eus pas le temps de digérer ce tourbillon, cet affreux moment où l'oxygène sembla me manquer, qu'Edward apparut avec Evan dans une poussette dans ma rue.

- Hey ! Qui t'a ramené ?

Il vint à ma rencontre et se penchait, pour embrasser ma joue.

- Em... c'est Emmett...

- Où est ta voiture ?

- En panne au l... lycée et...

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?

- J'ai essayé, mais tu n'as pas répondu... et... j'ai... appelé chez toi et...

- Est-ce que ça va Bella ? Tu as l'air nerveuse...

- Hein ? non... Non c'est rien juste... un petit accrochage aujourd'hui avec... James...

_Pas totalement faux... _Il fronçait les sourcils.

- Alice et Jasper m'ont raconté... Est-ce que ça va ?

J'opinais. Evan était dans la poussette et criait. Je me penchais vers lui. Il me souriait.

- Salut toi...

Je le serrais contre moi, inspirant son odeur. _Le fils d'Emmett. C'est le fils d'Emmett... C'est mon fils... _J'eus envie de vomir, tant je me dégoûtais. _Evan n'y est pour rien, mais c'est lui qui va souffrir de notre idiotie... _Je le serrais plus fort.

- Tu t'es bien promené avec Edward ?

- On a fait une belle balade, oui, répondit mon petit-ami. Tu viens avec nous ? Je pensais aller jusqu'au commissariat voir ton père avec le petit...

- Pourquoi pas... Laisse-moi poser mon sac et me changer...

- D'acc ! On va en profiter pour changer cette vilaine couche qui pue ! Hein bébé ?

Edward riait en prenant Evan de mes bras, et j'ouvrais la maison, pour changer d'habits, tremblante.

_Quelle histoire... mais quelle histoire... _

**..**

Edward et moi longions les plages, et je poussais la poussette d'Evan. L'air était agréable, la mer se fracassait sur les falaises et j'appréciais le soleil qui était au bout de l'horizon. _Tout paraît simple... comme si rien ne s'était produit... Rien de tout cela... _

- Au fait, Bella...

- Oui ?

- J'ai... quelque chose à te dire...

- Je t'écoute...

Il s'arrêtait et j'en fis autant.

- J'ai reçu une lettre d'un prestigieux conservatoire... J'avais fait une demande grâce au prof de musique, sans grande conviction mais... enfin ils m'ont écrit ce matin et si j'ai mon bac, ils... Ils me réservent une place dans leur enceinte...

_LE CONSERVATOIRE ? Son rêve de pianiste ! _

- MAIS C'EST GENIAL !

Il ne semblait pas satisfait.

- Oui... Mais c'est en Allemagne...

En Allemagne. En Europe. De l'autre côté de l'océan...

- Ah...

- Je pensais refuser leur offre...

- Quoi ?

- Oui... Tu es ici avec Evan, et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter de partir si loin... Tu auras sûrement une place en université en Amérique, alors...

- Mais, Edward...

_Il ne peut pas renoncer à ça... pas alors que je l'ai bafoué... _

- Tu dois y aller !

- Mais Bella...

- C'est ton rêve...

Il s'approchait, et posait ses mains sur mes hanches.

- C'ETAIT mon rêve...

- Quoi ?

Il était si près de moi, son odeur m'envahissait à pleins poumons.

- Jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, c'était effectivement mon rêve... maintenant, il a changé...

- Et c'est quoi ton nouveau rêve ? demandais-je à voix basse.

- Etre avec toi et Evan... T'avoir dans mon lit tous les matins, le voir grandir... Avoir une petite maison blanche avec un jardin et rentrer le soir pour vous retrouver tous les deux, sentir une bonne odeur venir de la cuisine, voir Evan rire, marcher, parler et me blottir contre toi dans un canapé chaud devant un bon film... tous les jours...

_Oh... _Sans que je ne comprenne, j'éclatais en sanglots.

_Le point de non-retour... _

- Bella... Shh... Ne pleure pas...

Je me serrais contre lui avec toute ma force, calant mon visage contre son torse.

- Je t... je t'aime... Je t'aime tant Edward...

- Moi aussi... De toutes mes forces... Je veux vraiment cet endroit avec toi et Evan... Je les ai déjà appelés de toute façon, pour décliner leur offre...

Mon coeur se serrait.

_Je vais le détruire... Il sera détruit, et tout sera de ma faute... _


	29. Chapter 28 : Etre mère

**Bonjour bonsoir tout le moonde ! **

**voici un NOUVEAU chapitre de "Parce que je suis ta meilleure amie, Edward " (**je commence à me frotter les mains un peu...**). Comme je suis partie en vacances récemment, avec beaucoup d'heures de train, j'ai eu le temps de faire un plan et je peux vous annoncer que cette histoire comportera environ 32 chapitres, ou 33. Mais guère davantage (**parce que j'aurai tout traité, et que c'est inutile de rajouter des fioritures quand tout est dit, non ? Mais je ne vais pas la bacler. Elle sera faite selon mon idée de départ!**).**

**Maintenant que nous sommes bien ancrés dans la vérité sur cette histoire, je vais pouvoir continuer le spin off "On est si peu mais on est deux " (**centré sur Jasper et sa mère**) sans craindre de vous spoiler. Merci d'avance pour votre patience. Merci également à Garance pour sa super correction de formule 1! **

**Pour être très honnête, j'ai un peu bu ce soir (**je fête mon CAP petite enfance**) et je vois un peu vos reviews en double (**pardon si j'écris de grosses conneries du coup!**). J'ai relu tous vos messages, il n'y a pas de questions particulières mais je veux TOUTES vous REMERCIER infiniment pour tous vos messages. Vous tentez réellement de comprendre Bella, je n'ai pas encore de "**Elle est vraiment trop conne ça me saoule**" et j'en suis heureuse car c'était ma crainte, que certaines ne tentent pas de comprendre, s'arrêtent à la première lecture. Donc : merci infiniment ! Vous êtes de l'or pour moi et je suis honorée d'écrire pour vous, avec mes faibles moyens.**

**Ce chapitre "bouge" des choses, dans pas mal de sens. Je vous embrasse, bonne lecture, prenez soin de vous et chérissez chaque seconde.  
>Tiffany.<strong>

**..;;..**

**Chapitre 27 : Etre mère**

**~ Point de vue de Bella ~ **

La nuit était tombée sur le parc, froide, pénétrante. Je resserrais mon blouson autour de moi, emmitouflée sur un banc. 21h40. Emmett avait du retard. Evan était dans sa poussette, et je l'avais couvert, peut-être à l'excès mais je frissonnais avec mon simple blouson. Il était vêtu d'un body, puis d'un épais pyjama avec des chaussettes au pied. Je l'avais couvert de deux petites couvertures, et j'avais étendu le plastique isolant de la capote jusqu'aux clipes sous le châssis pour le protéger. Charlie était revenu ce soir avec ce cadeau, et je n'avais pas su comment le remercier.

_" Ca sera plus pratique pour toi pour l'emmener chez son père..."_

Oui... Quelque chose comme ça... Je lui avais promis de bonnes lasagnes faites maison demain et il avait paru le plus heureux des hommes.

Evan pleurnichait, cherchant son sommeil. D'habitude, il dormait depuis longtemps déjà et moi aussi d'ailleurs. _Mais Emmett a demandé à le voir avant de partir... et je veux dire... c'est son père, alors... _J'avais dit à Charlie que je partais promener le petit, qui pleurait. Ce qui, en un sens, n'était pas faux : Evan avait du mal à dormir et nous nous promenions. Evan perdait sa sucette et je baissais la protection, pour la lui remettre. Il semblait si bien au chaud dans son petit cocon, et je l'enviais. _Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je lui fais subir tout ça... heureusement qu'il ne comprend pas, il aura suffisamment de raisons pour me détester si un jour il apprend tout ce qui s'est passé... _

- Bella ?

Je sursautais, en apercevant la silhouette massive d'Emmett se découper avec pour fond la pleine lune.

- Tu m'as fait peur...

Il s'approchait sans un sourire et s'asseyait sur le banc à mes côtés. _Parfois, j'aimerais retrouver Emmett, le frère d'Edward qui a toujours une plaisanterie de mauvais goût à balancer, ou une parole qui réconforte. _

- J'ai eu du mal à faire comprendre à mes parents sans paraître trop louche que je voulais des vacances seul... Ils pensent que je me suis disputé avec Rosalie...

- Je suis désolée...

Et c'est le cas, sincèrement. Je suis désolée d'avoir trop bu et d'avoir couchée avec lui, provoquant cette situation absurde et sordide.

- J'espère simplement qu'ils ne vont pas jouer aux parents trop envahissants et l'appeler, parce qu'on ne s'est pas disputés alors ils vont flairer le truc bizarre...

Il haussait les épaules.

- Au point où on en est, tout est déjà bizarre de toute façon...

Je soupirais, observant le petit étang face à nous qui scintillait sous la lune. Je ne savais plus ce que je ressentais : si je voulais être proche d'Emmett, proche du père d'Evan, ou si je devais lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir été l'adulte responsable qu'il était censé être à la soirée...

- Alors... c'est mon fils...

Je détachais les pressions de l'isolant, et attrapais Evan comme je le pouvais avec toutes ses couvertures autour de lui.

- C'est juste... tellement bizarre... murmura-t-il.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire... ça me fait bizarre à moi aussi... Je ne pensais pas que... que ça se passerait comme ça...

- Je ne pensais pas non plus avoir cette discussion avec toi, jamais...

Il se frottait le front, en soupirait. Il observait à nouveau le petit un long moment, sans rien dire. Emmett tendit les bras vers moi.

- Je peux ?

Je regardais mon fils, et son père. _Ils ont le même regard... Le regard des Cullen... Je peux comprendre quand Esmé dit qu'Evan ressemble à Edward... Quelque part, ce n'est pas totalement faux... _

- Fais attention à bien le garder dans ses plaids...

Il le prenait contre lui dans une grande tendresse.

- Salut... Tu ne dors pas encore, toi ?

Il agitait son poignet et le caressait, sans rien dire. Le silence de la nuit me rendait sourde, me faisant tourner la tête. Je fermais les yeux, évitant de regarder ce tableau qui faisait bien trop mal.

- Merci de me permettre de le voir ce soir...

- Tu es son père...

- C'est exact... Je suis ton père, Evan...

Il s'appuyait contre le dossier du banc.

- Je peux pas croire que ça se passe comme ça...

- Moi non plus...

- Pourquoi Edward a-t-il endossé ma responsabilité ?

- Ton frère est un garçon bon et généreux... Il a voulu me protéger, c'est mon meilleur ami et il est tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde...

Et j'en pense chaque mot. _Chaque lettre... _

- Il a été prêt à sacrifier toute sa vie pour vous protéger lui et toi... Il doit vraiment t'aimer...

- Je l'aime tout autant...

- Je sais...

Je m'appuyais à mon tour contre le dossier, sentant le vent engouffrer le froid sur mon cou.

- Je devrais peut-être rentrer, Evan pourrait attraper froid.

Je vis Emmett le rapprocher de son torse, et l'entourer par les pans de son blouson en un geste protecteur. J'étais quasiment certaine qu'Evan n'avait pas froid contre lui.

- Il n'aura jamais froid entre son père et sa mère... murmura-t-il.

Je me figeais et déglutissais, sentant les larmes menaçantes que je ravalais. Emmett me jetait un regard en coin avant de se redresser et se racler la gorge.

- Mais tu as raison, évitons qu'il ne choppe une connerie...

Il le déposa avec une grande délicatesse dans la poussette, avant de rattacher le harnais de sécurité. Il posa sa grosse main sur le ventre de notre fils. Puis, il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

- Sois sage, d'accord ? Je prendrai de tes nouvelles... Ne crois pas que... bref... tu es trop petit pour tout ça encore...

Il caressa sa joue et se redressait. Je repositionnais correctement les couvertures sur Evan, avant de rattacher le plastique isolant. Je me levais et Emmett en fit autant.

- Promets-moi de m'envoyer de ses nouvelles au moins une fois par semaine... et une photo... pour voir s'il grandit bien...

J'acquiesçais.

- D'accord...

Il sortit son portefeuille de la poche interne de sa veste et en extirpa plusieurs billets.

- Je suis passé au distributeur pour prélever ça... C'est pour toi...

- Quoi ?

Il déposait les billets dans ma main.

- Emmett, non !

- Je sais que tu n'as pas de travail, et que ton père a un revenu modeste alors, acceptes... Achète-lui un jouet pour moi, j'sais pas trop ce qu'aiment les bébés de son âge ou ce qu'il a vraiment... Et si tu as besoin de lait pour lui, ou de je sais pas... Ouais... C'est comme une pension alimentaire, en fait... Il y a 250$... Je n'ai pas pu retirer plus au guichet, mais je t'enverrai un courrier dans quinze jours avec une centaine de dollars en plus...

_250$ ? Mais il est fou ?_

- Emmett, je ne suis pas d'accord !

- Tu n'as pas le choix, Bella ! Ce n'est pas pour toi, c'est pour Evan que je le fais... La bêtise, on la partage à 50-50... Le reste aussi !

_Evan a bien besoin de nouveaux pyjamas, je comptais y aller demain après le lycée et payer avec ce que j'avais mis de côté pour l'université._

- D'accord... Mais je te rembourserai !

Il eut un petit rire.

- Depuis quand tu rembourses les pensions alimentaires, toi ?

_Idée à la noix... _

- Je ne veux pas que tu m'envoies cent dollars en plus ! Je sais gérer de l'argent... Je gèrerai celui-là pour lui...

- Si tu as besoin de fric, je veux que tu me le dises... Jure-le !

- Promis !

- Non, ce n'est pas assez ! Crache par terre !

- Quoi ?

- Crache !

- Pas devant les enfants !

Malgré moi, malgré nous, nous échangions un sourire. Il m'attirait alors dans ses bras.

- Merci... Et je te demande pardon...

- Moi ça va Emmett... C'est pour Edward que je m'inquiète, s'il l'apprend... Il a renoncé au conservatoire en Europe pour rester avec nous deux...

- Il faut qu'il y aille !

- Je sais...

- Essaie de le faire changer d'avis... On ne peut pas pourrir sa vie à ce point-là...

Il me serrait un peu plus contre lui, avant de me relâcher. Il se penchait vers Evan.

- Salut toi ! Sois bien sage avec ta Maman... Papa a des oreilles partout, je saurai si tu fais le coquin, ok p'tit mec ?

_" Papa "... _

Il se redressait.

- C'est trop bizarre de dire "Papa"...

- C'est bizarre pour moi aussi... On va devoir s'y faire...

- Ouais... Je vais y aller...

- D'accord... Sois prudent sur la route...

- Et toi, fais attention en rentrant !

- Promis...

Il nous fixait, comme hésitant. Après quoi, il tourna le dos et s'éloigna, se retournant vers nous plusieurs fois, les mains dans les poches, happé par la pleine lune.

**::..**

Edward et moi étions allongés sur le lit chez moi. Il allait reprendre le lycée demain, et pouvait bouger depuis le début de la semaine, et conduire à nouveau. Autrement dit, quand je l'avais vu arriver en trombe devant la maison, j'étais soulagée que Charlie soit au travail.

J'avais dû contenir ses ardeurs, mais alors que ses baisers descendaient sur mon cou, me faisant frissonner jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux, je me laissais aller sous ses mains expertes. Eblouissantes.

- Edward...

Je devais lui parler, avant qu'il ne me perde dans un plaisir inavouable. Heureusement qu'Evan faisait une sieste bien méritée dans la chambre en bas, là où Charlie avait installé un second lit, quand nous étions en bas pour nous éviter les allers-retours en haut. La langue d'Edward traçait un sillon chaud sur ma peau, me brûlant.

- Edward... Attends il faut qu'on...

Mais il plongeait sa langue dans ma bouche, me faisant tourner la tête sous son étreinte.

- J'en ai envie depuis des mois et des mois...

Je riais contre son torse chaud, passant ma main sous son tee-shirt.

- Ca ne fait que trois semaines, Edward...

- Trois semaines, des mois... On parle de sexe, Bella ! Et je ne suis qu'un homme...

Pour appuyer ses dires, il appuya son bassin contre le mien, faisant frotter sa dureté contre mon caleçon en coton fin.

- Saleté d'homme trop persuasif... marmonnais-je contre sa bouche avant de subir son assaut, littéralement.

Il me caressait, m'embrassait, me frôlait de façon insupportable, à me rendre folle et je succombais lorsqu'il entrait en moi, pour éteindre le brasier qu'il avait lui-même allumé. Je ne sentais plus que lui. Je ne voulais plus que lui. Il n'y avait plus que lui autour et en moi et je me laissais aller dans son rythme tantôt lent, tantôt soutenu. Nous haletions, gémissions et rien ne semblait plus important que ce moment si particulier où lui et moi ne formions plus qu'un seul et même être.

Il grognait contre mon oreille alors qu'il me faisait me positionner sur le ventre, avant de replonger vivement en moi, haletant plus fort. Je le sentais si bien, si profondément en moi que je voulais rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin. Rester accrochée à lui, subir chacune de ses pulsions les plus intenses. Ses mains enserrant mes hanches me donnaient chaud, très chaud, avant qu'elles ne remontent jusqu'à ma poitrine pour lui prodiguer un soin tout particulier. Il marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles et je me contentais de répondre en gémissant et criant, ce qui décuplait ses forces. Edward était toujours généreux dans l'effort, et j'en faisais encore la jouissante expérience. Ses doigts glissèrent vers ma féminité qu'il cajola, bafouillant qu'il était si près de la délivrance et l'entendre me prononcer ces mots de sa voix suave, profonde et rauque me fit venir sur lui. J'étais là, dans ses bras, à lui provoquer un certain plaisir et il vint dans le préservatif, broyant presque mes hanches à trop les serrer, avant de s'écrouler sur moi.

Il roulait sur le dos avant de souffler fortement et de se relever pour aller jeter le préservatif et se laver. Je le suivis quelques secondes après, encore tremblante, renfilant ma culotte honteusement balancée sur la moquette. Dans la salle de bains, alors que je tentais de me recoiffer, Edward passait derrière moi et faisait glisser ses mains sur mes hanches, me rapprochant de son torse chaud. Il embrassait mon épaule et ma nuque, et me serrais contre lui en observant nos reflets dans le miroir.

- Tu sais que j'aime te voir comme ça... avec cette petite étincelle coquine dans les yeux...  
>Je souriais, rougissant en même temps. L'image face à nous me renvoyait celle d'une femme épanouie, heureuse, amoureuse, qui venait de s'unir de la plus belle des façons à son homme. <em>En même temps, n'est-ce pas ce que nous venions de faire ?<em> Edward, lui, était tout aussi magnifique, voire bien plus. Ses yeux pétillaient, ses cheveux en bataille et ses lèvres gonflées ne laissaient aucun doute sur la nature de nos activités pour quiconque nous aurait surpris. Je me serrais contre lui, aimant la chaleur de son torse contre mon dos, ses bras entourant mon buste, cachant ma poitrine à mon propre regard. Me rendant vulnérable et fragile dans ses bras. Mais protégée.

- J'aime l'image que l'on renvoie... murmurais-je, aussi faiblement que possible.

Il me souriait, rempli de tendresse et mon coeur se serrait.

- Je la trouve belle, épanouie... Apaisante...

Il me souriait encore.

- Parce que c'est ce que tu es : belle, épanouie et apaisante...

J'eus un petit rire.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je pense quand je me vois le matin au saut du lit...

Il éclatait de rire.

- Tu es pourtant très sexy avec la trace de ton oreiller et la traînée de bave...

- EDWARD !

Il se marrait franchement et je me retournais pour taper son torse. Il m'attirait contre lui, heureux, embrassant mon front, ma joue, ma tempe, mon nez, et me serrait plus fort.

- Tu n'es qu'un tue-l'amour, Edward !

- Pardon mon coeur...

- J'espère vivement qu'Evan va te pisser dessus tout à l'heure quand tu vas changer sa couche !

- Je n'en doute pas, il fait ça une fois sur trois, et ça fait deux fois que j'y échappe... C'est statistique !

- Ca sera bien fait !

- C'est pas ton fils pour rien, crois-moi !

Je souriais, et me laissais fondre dans son étreinte.

- Je ne pisse pas sur toi, moi !

- Manquerait plus que ça !

Ma tête contre son torse, j'écoutais battre son coeur en fermant les yeux.

- Oh... Est-ce que c'est l'heure d'un câlin ?

J'opinais et il s'asseyait sur la cuvette fermée des toilettes avant de m'attirer dans ses bras.

- C'est super romantique...

- Je me le disais justement... marmonnais-je.

Mais je m'en fichais. Tout ce qui comptait étaient ses bras. Il était là, et c'était juste ce que j'avais besoin de savoir.

_Il renonce à son rêve pour rester ici... La Bella égoïste que je suis se réjouit de le garder. La Bella qui l'a trahie a le coeur qui saigne à cause de ce qu'elle a fait, et du sacrifice qu'il fait. _

Je vis toujours avec la Bella indigne en ce moment...

- Edward ?

Ma main frôlait son torse nu.

- Hmm ?

Il avait appuyé sa tête contre la mienne, ses doigts frôlant mon bras et mon dos.

- Pourquoi tu renonces à ce conservatoire ?

Il ne me répondit pas immédiatement.

- Parce que j'ai besoin d'être avec toi et Evan... Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de partir si loin... si tu es là avec lui... ça n'aurait aucun intérêt d'être loin de vous deux...

- Mais tu as toujours rêvé de devenir un pianiste confirmé et reconnu... Ce conservatoire qui te veut... C'est ton rêve ! Tu n'auras pas deux fois l'opportunité de l'investir...

- Tu as toujours été plus importante que n'importe quel piano, n'importe quelle carrière de pianiste... Je t'aime ! Est-ce que tu peux intégrer cette idée ? Je t'aime...

Je levais la tête vers lui. _Comment peut-il aimer quelqu'un qui le trompe de cette façon ? _

- Même si tu n'es pas le père de mon fils ?

Il embrassait mes lèvres.

- J'endosse sa paternité sans me poser de questions... Ca devrait te prouver à quel point je tiens à toi... Non ? N'est-ce pas ce dont toute mère seule rêve ? De voir son petit copain aimer son fils ?

- Si... Bien sûr... Mais j'ai tellement peur de ne pas te rendre heureux... Te rendre au dixième tout ce que tu me donnes...  
>Je caressais sa mâchoire forte, virile, et frissonnais. <em>Je joue à un jeu qui me fera perdre Edward...<em>

Jouer avec le feu... Quelle idée stupide...

J'embrassais ses lèvres.

- Tu es avec moi, on est un couple et on se débrouille pas trop mal... Je t'aime, je sais que tu m'aimes... N'est-ce pas ?

Il m'attirait contre lui, et je ne pouvais qu'opiner devant cette vérité simple et belle.

- Je t'aime comme une folle... Quand tu n'es pas avec moi, je sais que je perds mon temps...

Son étreinte se renforçait.

- Alors crois-moi, le conservatoire n'a aucune importance face à tout ça...

Je gémissais de plaisir et fermais les yeux alors qu'il me berçait doucement.

**::..**

Le retour d'Edward au lycée fut correct, à quelques exceptions faites. A commencer par sa convocation par le directeur pour un énième savon à propos du fait de "je-ne-veux-pas-de-violence-dans-mon-établissement". Edward en était sorti blasé, en imitant le robot programmé pour dire des choses, et seulement ces choses-là. Je m'étais retenue de rire, parce que j'avais aperçu le proviseur qui l'observait, de la fenêtre de son bureau. Edward, qui me répétait son discours de façon exagéré sursautait quand le directeur ouvrit la fenêtre.

- Vous êtes un bien piètre imitateur, Monsieur Cullen ! Je vous ai à l'oeil...

Evidemment, Edward s'était tenu à carreaux toute la matinée et la matinée s'était bien passée, jusqu'aux alentours de midi.

Je m'étais rendue aux toilettes avant d'aller déjeuner, en compagnie de Jasper qui avait rejoint les toilettes des hommes, naturellement. Edward, Alice, Angela, Jacob, Ben et tous les copains étaient partis prendre leur repas et réserver les places. J'avais fait ma petite affaire et avais appelé Charlie en vitesse pour savoir comment Evan allait. Il était un peu fiévreux ce matin, et je savais que mon père était inquiet de cet état de fait, et surtout de devoir le garder tout seul toute la journée. Mais tout allait bien. La fièvre n'avait pas diminué, mais n'avait que peu augmenté. _Je profiterai de ce maudit rendez-vous à l'hôpital de jour pour aller voir son pédiatre à 15h. _

Je n'avais toujours pas envie d'y aller, de donner raison au psychologue. Je ne suis pas cinglée, je m'occupe de mon fils comme je le peux, avec les moyens du bord et la situation actuelle. Mais Evan est bien, et moi aussi. Mais j'avais promis à Esmé d'y aller, et je ne pouvais pas la trahir, pas après toute l'aide qu'elle m'a apportée. Je venais de quitter les toilettes mais quand j'en sortais, je tombais nez-à-nez avec James.

James qui souriait.

- Casse-toi de là !

Les couloirs étaient déserts, chaque élève se restaurait au réfectoire ou dans la cour.

- Ce n'est pas très poli, bonjour Isabella ! Comment va ton fils aujourd'hui ? Tu es seule ?

Je passais devant lui mais il me retint par le poignet, d'un mouvement vif et brutal.

- Tut tut tut... Où vas-tu comme ça ?

Il m'entraîna dans les toilettes.

- Il est temps que nous parlions... Ton abruti de petit-ami m'a laissé cette cicatrice sur mon visage... Il est peu amoché...

- Et ses trois semaines d'absence ? C'est du beurre ? grognais-je.

Mais mon coeur s'affolait un peu. Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, je n'aimais pas l'idée d'être dans ces toilettes avec James pour seule compagnie. _Ce n'est jamais bon... _Il se rapprochait de moi, sifflant entre ses dents et me plaquait contre la porte d'une cabine.

- Ne joue pas aux ingénues protectrices avec moi, tu veux ?

Il calait son corps contre le mien.

- D'autant plus que j'imagine qu'Edward ne serait pas très heureux d'apprendre que sa petite chérie a couché avec son cher frère, n'est-ce pas ?

_Oh non... merde... _

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je sentais son haleine fétide s'écraser contre mon visage, me donnant la nausée. Il bloquait mon menton par sa poigne forte.

- Ce que je veux ? Hum...

Son doigt glissait sur mon cou, sur mon buste et je frissonnais.

- Arrête !

- Vois-tu, Jessica est certes très belle, mais elle est agaçante et je n'arrive pas à faire les choses... correctement avec elle, tu comprends ?

_Est-ce qu'il veut me... _

- Je croyais que je n'étais qu'une salope engrossée ! tentais-je, dans une poussée d'adrénaline.  
>Il me bloqua encore plus.<p>

- Certes... Mais cette grossesse, ces formes, ta poitrine, hum... Ton ventre plat... Jessica n'est pas obligée de savoir ! Alors on va faire un marché... Je me tais, si tu me donnes satisfaction...

Sa main caressa ma fesse, et je tentais de le frapper stratégiquement, mais il fut plus rapide et plus fort que moi.

- Méfies-toi Isabella ! Rappelle-toi... J'ai un mot à dire à Edward : Emmett a couché avec Bella... Il sera ravi !

C'est alors que j'entendis la voix de mon sauveur.

- Fous-lui la paix !

La voix forte de Jasper m'envoya une décharge de soulagement et James se retournait.

- Tiens...

Mais il s'immobilisait en voyant Jasper qui tenait son portable dans sa main.

- Je suis sûre que le chef de police adorerait visionner ce petit film de ta personne qui s'en prend à sa chère fille !

James était piégé. _Jasper a filmé ! Jasper... Mon héros ! Mon... merde... Emmett... _

- Tu ne ferais pas ça ! grogna James.

- Et tu vas faire quoi ? Me planter une lame dans la cage thoracique ?

Jasper ne se dégonflait pas, mais James si. Il quitta les toilettes précipitamment, le bousculant dans l'espoir de faire tomber son téléphone. Mais Jasper avait une poigne suffisamment forte et ne lâchait rien. Je me précipitais dans ses bras et il me serra fort.

- Jasper !

- C'est fini... Tu vas bien ?

- Oui...

Mon coeur battait à vive allure.

- Tu es un génie...

- Je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir sortir quand je l'ai entendu... Je voulais le frapper mais j'ai décidé d'être plus intelligent !

Je me serrais contre lui.

- Merci Jasper... Je t'en dois une...

Il embrassait mes cheveux.

- Par contre Bella... est-ce que j'ai... enfin bien entendu... Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Je relevais la tête vers lui. _Evidemment, il a tout entendu..._

- Je...

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Je déglutissais et un groupe d'élèves sortant de la cantine s'avançait bruyamment vers nous.

- Bon d'accord... Pas ici... Viens, on va manger...

- Tu gardes ça... pour toi, s'il te plaît ?

Il me jaugeait avant d'opiner.

- D'accord...

**::..**

La journée me paraissait interminable. Réellement. Il n'était que 16h10 et je n'étais ici que depuis quarante minutes, mais je voulais juste rentrer chez moi, me blottir sous la couette et oublier cette journée merdique. Vraiment.

L'hôpital de jour me déplaisait vraiment : ils étaient là, à cinq autour de moi et d'Evan, à m'observer changer une couche, et noter.

- Vous ne prenez pas une seconde serviette pour lui sécher le siège ? me demanda une puéricultrice.

- Ben... Sa serviette sur le tapis de change est propre et sèche... alors... j'économise la lessive...

Esmé m'avait montré comme ça, Renée aussi. Tout le monde m'a dit ça. Mais elle, visiblement ça ne lui plaisait pas. Elle notait et notait, et je voulais juste prendre Evan et partir. _Je sais que je fais mal les choses, merci pas besoin d'en rajouter..._ mais pour l'instant il va bien alors je suppose que je ne suis pas si mauvaise que ça. Je terminais de changer mon fils, et rejoignais la salle de puériculture. Il y avait une maman complètement échevelée, de larges cernes noires sous les yeux, qui regardait sa fille devant elle en tremblant, comme si elle la craignait. Un peu plus loin, une autre mère pleurait tout ce qu'elle pouvait parce que son fils lui était retiré. Elle ne pouvait le voir qu'une fois par mois, sous surveillance, et ce depuis huit mois. La dernière décision du juge avait été la mauvaise et elle ne pouvait pas le récupérer chez elle. Cette pauvre femme pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et je me sentais gênée d'avoir le bébé dans mes bras en voyant son regard suppliant.

- Attendez-nous ici Miss Swan, le psychologue va venir vous voir...

_Un psychologue ? Non merci ! Ils entretiennent la misère des gens ! _Evan semblait bien attiré par le cube multicolore à nos pieds. Je me penchais et lui attrapais. La puéricultrice était planquée vers la porte, et me regardait avec insistance. La mère qui pleurait à côté de moi attirait l'attention d'Evan qui, le cube dans ses mains, l'observait fixement. Elle lui souriait.

- Tu ressembles à mon fils...

Je lui souriais poliment.

- Pourquoi vous ont-ils en... envoyé ici ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je soupirais.

- Parce que j'ai eu du mal à l'accepter... J'ai fait un déni de grossesse et j'ai eu du mal à... à me faire à sa présence... à m'en occuper...

- Et... maintenant ? hoqueta-t-elle en essuyant ses joues.

Je haussais les épaules.

- Il est là, et il n'a rien demandé... alors je m'occupe de lui... Et j'aime bien l'avoir je crois...

Elle frôlait la main d'Evan qui fronçait les sourcils en tapant son cube contre sa cuisse.

- J'ai fait comme vous... Je suis venue ici et ...on a fini par me le... me le retirer... je ne le vois plus qu'une fois par mois, ici... entourée de tous ces médecins... Ne faites... non... pas comme moi... il me manque tellement... je ne peux plus vivre s'il n'est pas là mais ils pensent que je suis... instable alors...

Elle sanglotait et tremblait, presque en proie à une crise d'hystérie. Mon ventre se nouait et je regardais Evan, qu'elle semblait mourir d'envie de prendre dans ses bras et d'embrasser.

- Prenez soin de lui comme vous prendriez soin de vous... Ils n'ont pas le... le temps d'attendre et... ils ont besoin de leur fam... famille...

Je déglutissais, parce que ses mots me faisaient mal. Vraiment.

- Je ne sais pas si... si je reverrai mon fi... fils... sa chambre est prête chez mes pa... parents et... je lui achète un jouet toutes les semaines mais il... pour rien... tous les soirs je fais tourner sa berceuse pour... pour les murs...

Elle éclatait en sanglots et instinctivement, je resserrais mon emprise sur Evan.

_Qu'est-ce que je ferai, maintenant, si Evan n'était plus là ? Sa chambre, vide, sans ses jouets... La musique qui tourne dans le noir pour les peluches... Les placards vides... Plus personne à s'occuper... Qui étais-je, sans Evan désormais ? La maison serait trop calme. Charlie ne le prendrait pas sur ses genoux pour lui expliquer le baseball alors qu'il ne parle même pas encore. Je ne pourrai plus rire à le voir faire ça... Et la nuit... Je me réveillerai en sursaut, croyant l'entendre, mais rien... Je n'aurai plus de courses à aller faire en dernière minute, plus de raisons pour envoyer dix textos à Charlie ou Esmé quand ils le gardent... Bref... Je suis quoi sans lui, maintenant ?_

Je n'aurai rien. Ni lui, ni Edward. Seule. Comme cette femme. A pleurer après un juge pour qu'il veuille me le rendre. Non. Ces gens qui viennent ici ne l'emporteront pas. Tout a commencé ici pour elle. Avec cette femme hautaine qui note le moindre des faits et gestes. Qui pose mille questions à la seconde. Ils ont décidé que cette femme n'avait pas les capacités à élever son fils. Alors qu'elle l'aimait. Qu'elle serait sûrement la meilleure des mères s'il était avec elle. _Parce qu'elle l'aime, son bébé... C'est une évidence ! _Alors quoi ? Ils vont faire ça avec nous ? Me faire venir ici et me le prendre ? Jamais !

Je vis Sally, qui s'était occupée de mon fils en couveuse, qui s'approchait de cette femme et vint la chercher.

- Venez Jenna... Ne restez pas ici... Ca ira, je vous le promets...

- Ils ne me... le rendent pas... pleura-t-elle, hurlant pratiquement.

- Je sais... Venez... on va en discuter... Venez...

Elle l'accompagnait dehors, et Evan continuait de la regarder. Le psychologue et la puéricultrice firent leur apparition mais ma décision était prise : je ne veux pas perdre Evan. Je sais ce que je veux, et ce que je veux c'est élever mon fils. Peu importe que je prenne deux serviettes de bain ou une. J'ai besoin de lui. Pour ne pas perdre pieds... _Que pensera ce petit garçon, si sa mère ne le récupère pas ? Va-t-il souffrir toute sa vie de la décision de trois personnes en blouse blanche ? Certainement... _Et Evan a déjà souffert de mon attitude. Non. Terminé.

- Miss Swan... Nous voudrions vous parler...

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire...

J'attrapais mon fils, le serrais contre moi et l'embrassais.

- Je ne veux pas être comme cette femme... Je vais faire de mon mieux, utiliser deux serviettes de bain s'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir... mais je ne veux pas voir partir Evan, d'accord ? C'est mon fils...

Ils se regardaient, un peu étonnés.

- Je sais... Ecoutez, je viendrai vous parler de ce que vous voudrez toutes les semaines s'il faut... Mais je peux m'occuper de lui... Je sais que je peux le faire : j'ai juste besoin de conseils et ma belle-mère est formidable. Ma mère a fait de son mieux pour m'aider avec lui... Je vais mieux gérer mon temps avec lui... Ca ira, je vous le promets !

Evan mérite d'être heureux. _Pas d'être traîné ici, et de vivre toute sa vie avec ce poids-là. _

Le psychologue m'invita dans son bureau, en privé, où nous pûmes parler de cette pauvre femme. Il m'apprit qu'elle avait mis son bébé en danger, à de nombreuses reprises. Mais un vrai danger. Pas une simple négligence. Elle était certes repentie, mais ne présentait pas encore la stabilité nécessaire pour le récupérer. Sans travail, dépendant complètement de ses parents, elle ne faisait pas le nécessaire pour récupérer son enfant. Non. _Mais je m'en fiche. Elle m'a aidée. _

La première chose que je fis en sortant d'ici, fut d'étreindre mon fils. Il me souriait et me fixait, ses petits doigts jouant dans mes cheveux.

- Ils te plaisent mes cheveux, pas vrai ?

Il avait cette manie de se nouer les doigts dedans, et de les tirer doucement. Parfois, il nichait son visage dedans.

- Je t'aime tu sais... C'est pas facile, mais on va y arriver... je te le promets ! Maman est arrivée, on dirait...

Je n'avais pas vu Esmé s'approcher. Elle m'avait accompagnée, m'attendant au bar-restaurant de l'hôpital. Je lui racontais l'histoire de cette pauvre femme.

- Veux-tu que je porte Evan ? me demanda-t-elle, alors que je peinais avec son vanity, mon sac et le bébé.

- Non Esmé... Merci...

Elle me souriait et posait sa main dans mon dos.

- Je savais que tu comprendrais un jour...

- Merci Esmé... Merci beaucoup !

Elle m'étreignit une seconde et elle me raccompagna chez moi. Edward ne passerait que tout à l'heure, après avoir fini ses devoirs. Je mettais Evan dans son transat, et commençais mes cours.

La sonnerie retentissait. Jasper.

- Tiens, Jazz !

- Alors, cet hosto, comment ça s'est passé ?

Il parut surpris de trouver Evan dans le salon avec moi, le petit jouant proche de moi.

- J'ai compris certaines choses, je crois...

Il me souriait et s'agenouillait en même temps que moi devant le transat. Je tendais un hochet à Evan, qui riait en entendant le bruit. Jazz l'embrassait.

- T'es une petite flèche toi, tu sais ça ?

Evan lui faisait des sourires, et je me sentais heureuse de ce tableau. Mon ami, mon fils. Moi. Simplement. Sans cris. Je sortais mon portable et le prenais en photo. J'envoyais le MMS à Edward. Et à Emmett. Jazz continuait de jouer avec Evan.

- A propos d'Emmett...

- Je sais...

- C'est grave, Bella ! Comptes-tu en parler à Edward ?

_Bonne question... Est-ce que je veux changer les choses ?_

- Je ne sais pas... Comme tu le dis, c'est grave...

Jasper s'asseyait sur ses fesses.

- Bella... s'il le découvre seul, tu imagines les conséquences que cela aura...

Je m'asseyais. _Je connais les conséquences : Edward me détestera. Et je me détesterai toujours pour ça... _

- Ce n'est pas simple à gérer ni à accepter, Jasper...

- Je sais Bella... Mais c'est trop important pour laisser cette vérité terrée dans un vieux placard...

- Le placard est bien fermé à clé...

Il me regardait.

- Il y a toujours un con pour retrouver la clé...

Il a raison. Je le sais. La vérité se sait toujours à un moment ou un autre.

- Plus tu attends, plus ce sera dur... Il aime déjà Evan comme son fils, il est complètement à l'aise avec l'idée d'être son papa... Son propre frère... Tu te rends compte...

- Je sais Jasper... Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je...

_Je "quoi" ? Je renoncerai à Evan ? _

- Même pas...

Il soupirait.

- Dis-le lui, Bella ! Je t'en supplie... C'est mon meilleur ami, je le connais, c'est comme mon frère pour moi... Je ne veux pas le voir détruit...

- Il va souffrir... Et je l'aime tellement...

- Je sais... Mais il est aussi intelligent... Il sera certainement très en colère, mais... il t'aime comme un fou !

_Jasper rêve... il ne croit pas qu'Edward me pardonnera, quand même ?_

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Jasper...

Il restait silencieux, face à moi.

- Je serai avec toi, Bella ! Je ferai tampon si c'est nécessaire...

- Merci Jasper... Mais je ne sais pas si ça sera suffisant...

- Essaie de commencer à lui intégrer l'idée qu'Evan a un vrai père... que tu sais qui il est... que tu le vois... pour le préparer... Commencer par quelque chose...

Commencer par quelque chose...

**..**

Je me serrais contre le torse nu d'Edward. Charlie étant rentré, nous n'avons pas pu faire des choses intéressantes mais je me serrais contre lui doucement. Evan dormait à côté de nous, derrière le panneau japonais. J'embrassais le buste de mon compagnon.

_Commencer par quelque chose... _

- A quoi tu penses ?

Je ne lui répondis pas immédiatement, cherchant mes mots. Commencer par une petite chose. Y aller tranquillement. _Jasper a toujours raison. _

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si... Si je te disais que j'ai vu le père d'Evan ? Son vrai père, j'entends...

Ses doigts, qui jusque-là traçaient des arabesques sur mon épaule, s'immobilisèrent quelques secondes avant de reprendre leur chemin.

- Je ne sais pas... Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé... Pourquoi ?

J'embrassais sa peau chaude et chaleureuse.

- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, Edward...

- Est-ce que tu as vu le père d'Evan ? souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

- Oui...

- Oh...


	30. Chapter 29 : Le vrai père d'Evan

**Salut à toutes ! **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, corrigé par les bons soins de mon amie Ptitewam. Merci à vous : aussidagility, Guest (**merci :)**), littlemissbelly, annso601, lapiaf8, Imaginaire-de-kiki, cchope, twilight-poison (**respiiire lol**), halay, Mariefandetwilight, miiss88, Ronnie32, Annouk, Asuna93, Samystère, bellaeva, callie226, Shirley, LolaMiSweetlove, SweetyMarie, Patiewsnow, AuroreAthena, Guest, Guest, Guest, birgnie, choubidou. lily, aelita48, erika shoval, Twifictions (**effectivement je ne répondrai pas à ta question pour le conservatoire lol**), Lily-Rose-Bella, calimero59, Tinga Bella, lena-lna933, vinie65, kikinette11, sarinette60, mmccg et lilison-cullen.**

**Bon... j'ai envie de dire... tadaaam ! **

**=) Bonne lecture à toutes, et prenez soin de vous !**

**tiftouff.**

_**Chapitre 29 : Le vrai père d'Evan**_

**~ Point de vue d'Emmett ~ **

**{****playlist :**** Hoobastank - The reason}**

Aller à la mer avait changé les choses... temporairement. Parce que quand je m'étais retrouvé garé devant notre petit pavillon, chaque angoisse, chaque minute qui m'oppressait refaisait surface sous mes yeux.

_Je suis papa. _

Pas d'un enfant de Rosalie, non. De Bella. _Merde. Bella et moi avons un fils ensemble... _Un fils. Evan est mon fils. En soi, ça arrive... à des tas de gens... Mais elle est la petite-amie de mon frère. Et mon frère élève mon fils comme s'il était le sien. Et moi j'étais là, dans ma voiture comme un con, à attendre. Attendre quoi ? Aucune idée. Mais comment affronter Rosalie en sachant que j'ai un fils, qui n'est pas d'elle ? Comment la regarder dans les yeux, en sachant qu'il y a quelques jours encore, je voulais lui demander de m'épouser. Me ranger des voitures, comme on dit. Arrêter d'être cet homme-ado con comme un ballon, vide comme une huître. Notre couple avait passé des tas d'épreuves, dont mon infidélité à quelques reprises.

La première fois, nous sortions ensemble depuis un mois. Au début du lycée. Mais des hommes lui courraient après et elle s'en jouait sans jamais fauter. Sauf que je l'ignorais. J'avais trempé mon biscuit avec mon ex petite copine, et Rose l'avait su. Mais vu son comportement d'allumeuse, elle ne m'avait rien reproché. La deuxième fois, nous étions dans une période " Je t'aime, moi non plus". Nous étions ensemble sans l'être, toujours à se disputer mais quand l'autre fréquentait une personne différente, nous entrions dans des rages noires. J'avais couché avec Eileen, qui depuis a déménagé au nouveau Mexique. Rien de probant. Rien de sérieux. Encore une fois, elle avait fermé les yeux, parce qu'elle m'avait avoué avoir joué à "touche pipi" avec un de mes coéquipiers de baseball.

Et la troisième fois.

Avec Bella.

_Et maintenant, Evan... _

Contrairement à avant, notre relation avec Rose n'avait jamais été aussi épanouie. En phase sur chaque idée, chaque geste. Amoureux comme au premier jour. Même pas insatisfaits sexuellement parlant. Non. Rien. Tout était parfait. Pourquoi avais-je bu au lieu d'assurer mon rôle ce soir-là comme promis aux parents ? Pourquoi était-ce tombé sur Bella, et pas une autre ? Et surtout pourquoi Evan avait décidé de venir nous rejoindre ? _Je ne saurai jamais lui expliquer sans avoir honte. Sans vouloir me faire punir comme le dernier des crétins que je suis. _

" Salut Rose, c'est moi. J'ai un fils, Evan... J'ai trahi mon frère. Je t'ai trahi toi aussi. Je voulais te demander de m'épouser. A la place, je te demande pardon."

_Non... _

La maison était désespérément inanimée, et mon GPS si locace durant le trajet ne pouvait me donner aucune réponse. Rosalie, sûrement affairée à me préparer à manger? Probablement des lasagnes au jambon. Maison. Mes préférées. Et moi, je reviens avec un fils. Pas un souvenir de vacances. J'aurais pu lui acheter un joli cadre en coquillage du bord de la mer. Non. Je ramène un fils. _Je pensais que ça n'arrivait que dans Les Feux de l'amour... _La vie est trop tordue.

J'aurais pu rester des heures dans cette voiture, face à la maison. Rose en avait décidé autrement. Elle apparut sur le palier de la maison, un léger regard inquiet sur le visage et accourait vers la voiture pour en ouvrir la portière à la volée. J'eus à peine le temps d'en sortir qu'elle me sauta dessus, pendue à mon cou. Ses cheveux blonds magnifiques, dignes d'une des plus belles princesses au monde. Elle, et moi. Notre vie que j'ai faite s'écrouler. J'ai tout changé. Et son odeur. Rose, violette, fruits des bois et que sais-je encore. Légère et douce. Une beauté intemporelle magnifiée par sa voix, son regard. _Malgré les disputes, les tromperies, elle a toujours été ma raison d'être. Elle. Elle et puis c'est tout. Rien en dehors d'elle. J'aurais voulu la voir remonter l'allée de l'église dans une robe blanche. Ma princesse. _

Je l'aime. Pourtant, je l'aime comme un fou. Mais parce que je l'aime, je vais devoir être honnête un jour ou l'autre.

Ses lèvres épousaient délicatement les miennes. Assez légères pour aiguiser mes sens, sans m'étouffer. Parfaite jusque dans ses baisers. Ses doigts délicats frôlant ma peau, me faisant frissonner.

- Pourquoi as-tu attendu avant de descendre ? murmura-t-elle contre ma bouche.

_Parce que je t'aime... et que je ne sais pas comment faire Rose. Je ne veux pas te perdre, jamais... Mais tu ne vas pas me croire..._

_Je suis papa... _

- Je t'ai préparé un poulet basquaise, et une tarte au chocolat. Je savais que tu revenais aujourd'hui, mais j'étais tellement impatiente que cuisiner m'occupait l'esprit... souriait-elle.  
>Et mon coeur se serrait, encore plus. Elle qui déteste cuisiner. Qui n'est d'ailleurs pas une grande cuisinière, sauf quand elle s'applique. Mais elle est si contente de le faire quand elle s'y met... <em>et moi qui reviens avec un bébé... <em>

Et comment lui dire que je n'ai pas faim ? Que, même si j'adore toute son attention, je ne pourrai rien avaler ce soir ?

- Viens mon amour... Allons dîner !

Elle me tirait par la main, et m'entraînait dans notre petite maison. Elle avait transformé la cuisine en un endroit magnifique : des bougies, un joli bouquet de fleurs, des assiettes mises comme dans un restaurant. L'odeur était alléchante. La tarte refroidissait sur le plan de travail carrelé, et elle semblait parfaite. Parfaite comme Rose. Elle m'attirait contre elle et m'embrassait à nouveau.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué...

Je la serrais un peu plus.

- Ca ne va pas, Emmett ?

Je me berçais avec elle, fermant les yeux.

- Je suis...

_Papa..._

- Un peu fatigué...

Elle caressait ma nuque du bout des doigts.

- Pourquoi es-tu allé en vacances tout seul ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je te sens si distant depuis quelques jours...

J'embrassais sa joue.

- Tu n'as rien fait Rosalie... C'est moi qui me sens juste... bizarre...

- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

- Non...

- On va passer cette soirée ensemble, dîner tranquillement, éteindre les portables, nous couper du monde, prendre un bain et on va faire l'amour toute la nuit... Aucune meilleure méthode n'existe pour ne plus se "sentir bizarre"...

Elle me souriait et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire avant de l'embrasser. _Mais comment lui faire l'amour alors que je l'ai trompé, de la plus affreuse des façons ? _

Le dîner fut délicieux, malgré que la tarte fut encore un peu chaude. Je me forçais pour elle, réellement, à tel point que je crus aller régurgiter ce que j'avais ingéré pendant qu'elle rangeait les assiettes. _Je ne peux pas lui ôter ce plaisir, et l'intention me touchait réellement... _

Mais elle était là, belle et rayonnante. Quand je me glissais dans le bain chaud avant elle et l'observais se déshabiller, je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer : son corps, sa poitrine, ses longs cheveux blonds et son sourire permanent. Ses mains fines, son visage sculpté dans une matière faite de perfection... même ses pieds sont sexys. Elle n'a aucun défaut, elle est magnifique : maquillée comme au naturel.

Elle restait collée contre moi, tendre et belle. J'aurais voulu la prendre dans mes bras à l'en étouffer, lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus, la rendre heureuse. La demander en mariage. Lui faire des enfants, et vieillir avec elle. Mais je ne pouvais pas ce soir. Elle me parlait de son travail en mon absence, de son insupportable collègue Sarah, de sa possible augmentation. De sa robe achetée, du fait qu'elle avait pensé à notre prochain voyage au Canada. _Toutes ces choses prévues qui vont s'écrouler à cause de moi... _

Quand elle me fit sortir du bain et commença à m'embrasser langoureusement, je me sentais abject. Ignoble et sans nom. Je voulais l'embrasser, lui faire du bien, mais alors que je la surplombais sur le lit, scrutant ses yeux marrons pétillants, je ne pouvais pas. Je ne peux pas. _Pas à elle, putain... Pas à elle... _Je retombais à ses côtés.

- Emmett ?

- J'suis désolé... J'peux pas... J'y arrive pas, je... peux pas...

Elle ramenait le drap sur sa poitrine et s'appuyait sur son coude.

- Ca ne fait rien... ça arrive...

- Je suis incapable de te... vénérer comme tu devrais l'être...

Elle se blotissait contre moi et embrassait mon torse.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Emmett... Ca arrive parfois...

- Je te demande pardon...

_Pour être incapable d'avoir une érection ce soir, et pour la suite... _Elle restait silencieuse quelques minutes.

- Ca sera meilleur demain, souriait-elle. Emmett ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai voulu aller acheter le papier peint tu sais pour la chambre d'amis ?

Nous voulions rénover cette chambre d'amis, car la tapisserie posée par l'ancienne propriétaire était affreuse, et sentait le vieux.

- Oui...

- J'ai été voir au magasin et j'ai repéré un papier peint crème...

- Ok, ça me va !

- J'ai voulu aller l'acheter et j'ai été à la banque pour prendre 250$ pour payer mais la femme au guichet m'a dit qu'il ne restait que 150$ ce mois-ci... Tu as dépensé de l'argent ?

_Merde... merde, merde, merde... _

- Oui j'ai... tu sais, pour partir à la mer...

Elle fronçait les sourcils.

- C'était cher...

- Ils ont tout augmenté ces salauds ! Avec les touristes... Et j'ai offert une robe à Alice pour sa fête, mais tu connais Alice et ses goûts de luxe... tentais-je, sans conviction.

_Mettre ma soeur dans la combine... Je sais qu'elle sera surprise, mais me couvrira si Rosalie l'appelle..._

- Oh, oui...

- J'aurais dû te prévenir...

- Ca ne fait rien, on verra ça le mois prochain !

Elle se recouchait contre moi.

- Emmett ?

- Oui ?

- Tu me le dirais si tu avais des ennuis, pas vrai ?

Je déglutissais.

- Bien sûr... mais je n'ai pas d'ennuis...

_Pas vraiment..._

- D'accord... Je te crois...

J'embrassais son front, un brin soulagé. _Pas vraiment... Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir lui mentir plus longtemps..._

- Je t'aime Rose...

- Hum... c'est aussi bon qu'un orgasme tu sais...

Je riais malgré moi.

- Je t'aime aussi ! Je suis contente que tu sois rentré !

Elle se redressait et m'embrassait avant de se rallonger contre moi pour s'endormir. _Mais là où d'habitude je me sentais sécurisé et apaisé, il me semblait que j'allais étouffer, écrasé par cette vérité. _

Vers minuit, mon portable s'alluma. Je tendais le bras sans vouloir réveiller Rosalie, et regardais mon correspondant. Edward. Un MMS avec une photo d'Evan, paisiblement endormi dans son berceau, des doudous dans ses poings et sa sucette dans la bouche.

_**"Regardez ce beau p'tit mec...  
>La vie a beau être compliquée parfois,<strong>_

_**c'est reposant de le regarder... **_

_**Bonne nuit tout le monde!**_

_**Ed."**_

**..::..**

**~ Point de vue d'Edward ~ **

Evan dormait bien paisiblement dans la pièce que mes parents avaient réaménagé pour lui chez nous. Il était tard, et s'était réveillé pour son biberon de minuit que Bella lui avait donné, avant de se rendormir dessus.

Je me sentais un peu menacé par le fait que Bella ait vu le père d'Evan, et qu'il sache visiblement... Elle n'avait pas voulu me donner son identité, et quelquepart c'était mieux. Sinon, je crois que je serais parti lui casser la gueule pour tout le mal qu'il a provoqué à cause de son inconscience. Je m'étais bien retenu de dire quoi que ce soit de désobligeant à Bella. Elle m'accepte dans sa vie, elle m'accepte auprès d'Evan. _C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir... pour le moment... Mais Bella fait tellement de progrès que je ne veux pas mettre un frein à tout ça alors qu'elle semble si bien partie pour devenir la meilleure mère du monde... _

Je retrouvais Bella dans ma chambre après avoir pris ce petit bout en photo pour l'envoyer à tout le monde. Voir ma petite-amie tenir son fils contre elle de cette façon avait éveillé en moi une drôle de fierté. Et même si nous sommes jeunes, ce n'est pas si mal de les avoir dans ma vie. Elle m'attendait, souriante. Il y avait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais plus vu si insouciante. Aller dans cet hôpital de jour et rencontrer cette maman brisée par le retrait de son fils avait semblé la bousculer comme elle en avait besoin. Elle passait plus de temps avec Evan et même si parfois ses gestes étaient maladroits et que la panique l'envahissait vite, elle arrivait à mieux prendre sur elle et à se contrôler. A improviser des solutions qui étaient souvent bonnes. Evan le ressentait directement, il pleurait moins quand elle était près de lui et il se tissait un vrai lien entre eux deux.

- Il dort ?

- Oui, regarde...  
>Je lui montrais la photo que je venais de prendre. Elle me souriait.<p>

- Tu peux me l'envoyer ?

Je lui transmettais le cliché avant d'éteindre mon téléphone. Elle récupérait l'image sur son téléphone en souriant et je la vis la mettre en fond d'écran, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais changé depuis l'arrivée de son fils. _Elle devient une super maman... _Elle posait son téléphone sur la table de chevet et se couchait, face à moi. Sa main sur ma joue, elle m'embrassait délicatement.

- Je t'aime...

- Ah oui ?

Je taquinais son nez du mien et elle riait doucement avant que je ne l'embrasse à nouveau.

- Je t'aime aussi...

Je descendais ma bouche sur sa nuque, son cou, sa clavicule, son épaule, m'enhivrant du satiné de sa peau.

- Et toi, tu m'aimes ? demandais-je en faisant passer son haut de pyjama par-dessus sa tête pour le balancer au sol.

Je connaissais déjà la réponse, mais c'est agréable.

- Je t'aime... et t... oh...

J'attrapais son sein entre mes lèvres.

- Et toi ? haleta-t-elle.

- Je t'aime... Et toi ?

- Je t'aime encore plus !

Je riais contre son ventre avant de descendre plus bas pour retirer son pantalon en coton et me retrouver face à sa nudité. Elle m'attirait contre elle et elle prit ma virilité entre ses doigts pendant que je cherchais un préservatif que j'enfilais sur moi. Je la pénétrais rapidement, retrouvant sa chaleur. Elle noua ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrassa. Je pris un rythme modéré, lent, cherchant à profiter le plus possible de chaque invasion au fond d'elle.

Je me retirais alors qu'elle gémissait, et elle vint se placer au-dessus de moi avant de reprendre l'acte qui nous consumait l'un et l'autre. Je plongeais dans son regard, dans ce corps qui dansait sur moi, dansait pour moi. Mes mains sur ses hanches pour la guider, et surtout la garder, je gémissais quand elle se retira complètement avant de me reprendre avec force. Le rythme devenait fou, le lit grinçait mais je m'en fichais éperdumment. Tout ce qui comptait était de la voir se renfermer dans un plaisir auquel nous ne pouvions échapper. Ses paumes, jusque là aggrippées à la tête de lit, se mirent à caresser sa poitrine devant moi. _Le plus beau spectacle... _Elle fit glisser son index jusqu'à ma bouche et je le prenais entre mes dents, le suçant langoureusement. Elle déplaça sa main vers sa féminité et appuyait sur son point de désir. Immédiatement ou presque, elle siffla entre ses dents et bascula sa tête en arrière, se touchant avec une certaine frénésie. Je joignais ma main à la sienne, en sueurs et prêt à venir, quand elle se referma sur moi en retenant avec grande difficulté son cri. Je vins presque simultanément, incapable de me retenir et tremblant.

Elle s'allongeait sur moi, essoufflée mais les yeux pétillants. Je caressais son dos, essayant de retrouver pieds et de me rappeler de mon prénom.

- Je ne sais pas s'il y a quelque chose de meilleur que faire l'amour avec toi... murmurais-je, d'une voix plus rauque que ce que j'aurais pensé.

_Merde... C'est trop bon ! _Elle soupirait et embrassait mon torse.

- Je ne crois pas... Tu es le meilleur, Edward !

Elle se redressait et m'embrassait langoureusement, flattant mon égo de mâle en rut.

- Je passe chercher Evan au commissariat demain ? Tu as rendez-vous à quelle heure ?

Elle avait un rendez-vous avec un psychologue de l'hôpital, et Charlie allait garder le bébé le temps que je sorte du lycée.

- Oui s'il te plaît... J'en ai pour une heure, je sors à 17h... Tu finis à quelle heure toi ?

- 15h... Je le récupère sans soucis...

- Merci... Je sais que Charlie est content de l'avoir au commissariat mais il ne peut pas faire son travail quand il est là... Il fait ça pour économiser une baby-sitter...

- Ton père est un homme bon... soupirais-je avant de me blottir dans les draps, Bella contre moi, et de fermer les yeux.

- Je sais... Bonne nuit Edward...

- Bonne nuit ma belle...

**::..**

Alice avait voulu m'accompagner chercher Evan. Je me garais devant le commissariat et entrais. J'entendais des petits cris de bébé, et la secrétaire me fit signe de rejoindre Charlie et mon fils. Je trouvais le père de Bella avec son petit-fils sur les genoux. Evan tenait presque assis correctement avec de l'aide maintenant. Charlie lui montrait son insigne de sheriff.

- Tu auras ça quand tu seras chef de police, ok ? Tu vois comme c'est beau ? Il te plaît, hein...

Alice et moi échangions un sourire et ma soeur s'avançait.

- J'espère que vous ne lui avez pas fait un cours sur les armes à feu...

- Non ! Mais aujourd'hui nous avons vu comment repérer des indices sur une scène de crime ! Il a été très intéressé par tout ça !

Il me tendait Evan qui émit un petit cri en nous apercevant. Je le prenais dans mes bras.

- Mais que tu es beau toi !

- On a fait un tour par les toilettes pour changer la couche et se recoiffer ! nous racontait Charlie, visiblement très fier de lui.

- Vous êtes le héros de cette ville, Charlie ! s'exclamait Alice.

J'embrassais Evan qui me regardait et posait ses petits doigts sur mon menton.

- Hé ! Salut bébé ! Comment tu vas ?

Il ressemblait à Bella quand il me regardait en levant les yeux vers moi, d'un air innocent et candide. Comme sa mère. Tout comme elle... _Il sera magnifique... _

- On va aller à la maison prendre le biberon, et tata Alice s'occupera de toi pendant que je ferai mes devoirs !

- Je peux le garder encore si tu veux, Edward !

- Merci Charlie c'est gentil mais vous avez du travail... Les contraventions feront moins sérieuses avec un bébé en écharpe sur votre dos !

Il grognait.

- Tu as raison...  
>Il s'approchait et embrassait Evan.<p>

- Sois sage toi ! Ta maman va vite rentrer maintenant ! A ce soir p'tit bonhomme !

Evan se calait contre moi et je sortais, l'installant dans le siège-auto adapté de ma voiture.

A la maison, Esmé était déjà arrivée et pendue au téléphone, probablement avec Rosalie. J'installais Evan dans son cosy et m'installais à table pour prendre une ou deux tartines avec de la confiture. _Ma mère, c'est la meilleure ! Elle fait les meilleures confitures du monde, et en plus le goûter est toujours prêt quand on arrive ! _Je remarquais le biberon déjà prêt pour Evan. Elle pense à tout, elle est incroyable ! Alice sirotait son chocolat froid avec une paille, et s'amusait à faire des bulles, ce qui fascinait Evan. Il riait à sa façon, et agitait ses bras et ses pieds dans tous les sens pour qu'elle continue. Ma soeur s'amusait comme une petite folle. Esmé raccrochait.

- Alice ! Tu vas en mettre partout ! souriait-elle.

- Mais regarde comme il rigole !

Esmé nous embrassait.

- Jasper n'est pas venu ce soir ?

- Non, Maria avait besoin de lui pour qu'il décharge et installe le sèche-linge...

- Elle a réussi à lui faire dépenser de l'argent pour ça ?

Alice haussait les épaules.

- Jasper a reconnu que c'est plus pratique pour l'hiver... Mais c'est lui qui a été choisir le modèle, sinon elle aurait pris la machine dernier cri qui lui aurait coûté un bras...

_Jasper est un mec incroyablement mature et intelligent, pour ses dix-huit ans. Il gère tout, et sans un écart. Certes, mon père l'aidait parfois, et lui avait appris quelques tuyaux, mais il s'en sortait royalement. Il ne pouvait susciter que mon admiration... _

Voilà ce que c'est de ne pas avoir de mère. Mais Jazz a eu de la chance de bien tourner. Pas comme d'autres... Et je suis heureux que Bella ait repris le dessus.

- Elle voulait quoi, Rose ?

- Savoir si elle pouvait venir fêter son anniversaire samedi avec Emmett ici... Ses parents sont en voyage et elle a le cafard...

Alice sautillait sur place.

- Oh génial ! On va faire une grande fête ! Des décors violines et verts pâles... On sortira l'argenterie et tu pourras faire ton gaspacho de courgettes ! Elle adore ça !

Esmé se frottait déjà les tempes.

- Alice chérie ! Une idée à la fois s'il te plaît !

Elle lui sortait une feuille avec un stylo. Alice a souvent ce genre de phase où elle s'excite pour un rien. Esmé lui donnait alors une feuille et un crayon pour qu'elle organise ses idées mais surtout : qu'elle se taise.

- Elle a aussi dit que ton frère est bizarre depuis son retour... Tu sais quelque chose ?

_Emmett ? Bizarre ?_

- Comment ça "bizarre" ?

- Il paraît qu'il a faible appétit, qu'ils parlent peu, qu'il part souvent le soir... J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas trompée ou ne s'apprête pas à le faire...

Emmett avait eu une longue passade où il s'amusait avec Rosalie. Mais leur histoire, à l'époque, n'était pas sérieuse comme maintenant.

- Il ne m'a rien dit en tout cas...

Alice haussait les épaules.

- Les hommes sont lunatiques ! Des fois Jasper est comme de la glue, et d'autre fois il a besoin qu'on ne se voit pas le soir pendant quelques temps... Je respecte ça ! Il a juste des soucis avec Maria et veut se recentrer comme il dit... Je le laisse faire !

- Avec qui ton frère pourrait avoir des ennuis ?

- Au boulot peut-être...

- Peut-être...

_J'espère... _Esmé soupirait. Alice se levait.

- Donc on va faire la fiesta ? Ca sera bien ! On pourrait inviter Charlie et Bella ? Et Jazz évidemment !

- Bien sûr !

Evan criait à côté de nous, en portant sa girafe à sa bouche.

- Allez viens ! On va prendre le biberon !

Je le prenais dans mes bras et attrapais le lait tiédi.

_Je verrai avec Emmett... Il me confiera peut-être des choses plus facilement qu'à sa copine... Je suis son petit-frère après tout ! _

- Oh ! J'ai cru oublier ! Edward, le directeur du conservatoire en Allemagne a appelé à la maison ce matin !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- Il m'a signifié avoir pris acte de ton refus, mais le regrette... Il m'a donné ses coordonnées. Si tu changes d'avis, ils seront ravis de t'accueillir !

Je passais la tétine devant la bouche d'Evan. _Comment changer d'avis alors qu'ici, je peux m'occuper de lui ? M'occuper d'elle ! Rien ne me fera partir..._

- Je le rappellerai pour le remercier de son offre, mais c'est toujours "non"...

- Comme tu veux mon chéri ! Je t'ai noté le numéro sur le calepin !

- Merci m'man...

Pour l'instant, mon fils a besoin de se rassasier. Je vis Alice renifler et se boucher le nez.

- Oh ! Comment un petit truc de cette taille peut produire une odeur si forte ?

Je riais. _Et il a besoin d'être changé ! _

**..::..**

**~ Point de vue de Bella ~ **

Je me sentais un peu anxieuse de revoir Emmett. Je ne pensais pas qu'il reviendrait si tôt, qui plus est avec Rosalie. Il me semblait qu'Evan lui ressemblait de plus en plus, dans certaines expressions. Quand je lui tendais un nouveau jouet par exemple, il fronçait les sourcils et avait les lèvres boudeuses, comme lui.

Evan et Charlie étaient en bas, à regarder du baseball. Mon père expliquait à son petit-fils les fautes, les meilleures techniques.

- Regarde ! Tu vois ? Il n'a pas vu l'espace à droite ! C'est pourquoi le joueur des Mariners va venir l'intercepter... Les Mariners sont les seuls qui valent le coup dans la League, fiston ! Tâche de t'en rappeler !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Charlie passait de plus en plus de temps avec lui, et Evan adorait littéralement son grand-père. A chaque fois qu'il rentrait, il criait et s'agitait, jusqu'à ce qu'il le prenne dans ses bras. Il me semblait plus cool avec moi également. J'avais même droit à quelques sourires le matin quand je venais le lever, là où d'habitude il pleurait à s'en briser les cordes vocales.

_Le psychologue pense qu'Evan sent que je me sens mieux avec lui. S'il se sentait rejeté, non-désiré, il réagissait aussi négativement que moi. _Nous sommes liés.

- Papa, nous sommes attendus !

J'attrapais mon fils et grimpais à l'étage pour le changer et l'habiller d'un petit jeans et d'un polo blanc et bleu marine. _Un beau garçon... s'il réussit à ne pas vomir sur ses habits avant deux heures, il sera parfait ! _

- Essaie de rester propre, tu veux ?

Je le déposais sur mon lit, le temps de rassembler ses affaires et quelques pyjamas supplémentaires. Je sais qu'il ne restera pas propre !

Charlie, Evan et moi entrions dans le salon des Cullen, et j'eus à peine le temps d'admirer la décoration faite par Alice qu'Edward me sautait littéralement dessus, avant de m'entraîner dans un baiser enflammé et langoureux dans le couloir. Je me reculais et détachais mes lèvres des siennes en souriant.

- Et bien... Quel accueil !

Ses mains remontaient sur mes flancs et il me serrait contre lui.

- Je ne peux plus supporter Alice qui organise des événements ! Elle voulait me faire porter un costume, tu te rends compte ? UN COSTUME !

J'éclatais de rire devant son air atterré et l'embrassais.

- Tu as pu réviser aujourd'hui ?  
>Le bac arrivait à grand pas, et nous avions décidé de nous tenir éloignés l'un de l'autre pour réviser. <em>Question de gain de temps, apparemment... Il n'y a pas que la biologie et la reproduction qui comptent le jour de l'examen, paraît-il... c'est bien dommage, parce que je pourrais remplir un schéma du corps d'Edward et de ses zones érogènes les yeux fermés... <em>

- Oui, j'ai fini les maths ! Et toi ?

- Je suis opérationnelle en histoire et en géo !

- On va l'avoir !

- On va tout faire pour...

Nous nous étions promis d'obtenir notre bac, pour moucher tous ces profs qui pensaient, ouvertement, que nous en serions incapables avec un bébé.

La porte s'ouvrit et Emmett et Rose firent leur apparition. Elle était belle, magnifique, et arborait un splendide collier, celui-là même qu'Emmett lui avait acheté quand il était ici.

Elle rayonnait de plaisir, exposant fièrement son bijou, une main posée sur Emmett en permanence. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au coeur quand je vis Emmett se pencher vers le cosy avec Rosalie, pour dire bonsoir à Evan.

- Salut toi...

Il s'était agenouillé devant lui.

- T'es tout beau ce soir mon Evan ! souriait Rose. Tu as tellement changé ! Tu vas devenir aussi grand et fort que ton papa toi !

Tout le monde observait ce tableau, mais ma gorge s'asséchait. _Et si Rosalie s'apercevait de la ressemblance entre Emmett et Evan ? Que dirait-elle ? _

Nous nous installions à table, et Emmett fut placé à ma droite. Je voulais me faire petite, me coller contre Edward et avoir un génie pour changer cette erreur. Emmett semblait tout aussi torturé que moi, je le voyais à ses yeux naviguant de sa famille à moi, et à Evan. Il picorait peu, et l'appétit avait peine à me venir également. Il fixait Evan, écoutait d'une oreille attentive quand Rosalie m'interrogeait sur le bébé.

- Il a l'air mieux lui aussi...

- Oui ! Je crois que j'avais besoin que je comprenne pour qu'il comprenne aussi...

Edward souriait, ignorant du dilemme qui se jouait dans ma tête. Il posait sa main sur ma cuisse.

- Maintenant que c'est fait, on fera une famille d'enfer ! Je vais pouvoir jouer aux petites voitures bientôt, c'est cool ! J'ai hâte !

A ce moment-là, Emmett se levait.

- Excusez-moi... Je vais prendre l'air, je ne me sens pas bien...

Carlisle fronçait les sourcils.

- Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Non... c'est juste que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air... Pardon... Je reviens dans cinq minutes...  
>Il se dirigeait vers le balcon. Tout le monde échangeait des regards. Rosalie soupirait.<p>

- Il est comme ça depuis qu'il est rentré... Il ne décroche pas un mot...

- Il n'était déjà pas en grande forme quand il était ici, soulignait Esmé, visiblement inquiète qui regardait l'endroit où son fils avait disparu dans la nuit.

J'eus le malheur de croiser le regard de Jasper qui me fixait. _A-t-il senti notre trouble ? Probablement..._ Alice se levait.

- Je vais essayer d'aller le voir !

Elle disparut sur le balcon à son tour. Edward se tournait.

- Il est bizarre...

Rosalie semblait épuisée.

- J'ai tout essayé... Mais rien n'y fait, il ne veut pas se confier... J'aimerais qu'il le fasse... Je suis sûre que ça se résout...

Esmé se levait.

- Je vais sortir la tarte au chocolat, je sais qu'il en mangera un morceau !

Elle ramenait le gâteau pendant que nous débarrassions la table tous ensemble. Alice re-rentrait, haussant les épaules.

- Bon ben il est têtu ! Il ne veut rien savoir...

Edward prenait Evan dans ses bras, qui s'endormait.

- Je vais le coucher... J'irai voir Emmett après...

Je l'embrassais, savourant ses lèvres contre les miennes.

_Je crois qu'Emmett a besoin d'en parler... Je sais ce qu'il ressent... J'ai vécu cette solitude et ce sentiment d'être perdue... sans savoir comment résoudre les choses... _

Je profitais du fait que les parents d'Edward et Charlie préparaient le salon pour prendre un café, de l'absence de mon petit-ami et du fait qu'Alice et Jasper discutaient avec Rose, pour m'éclipser sur le balcon à mon tour. Emmett se tenait la tête entre ses mains, et soupirait fortement. Je m'avançais à son niveau et observais la vue sur la forêt que la maison des Cullen dominait, brillante sous les étoiles vives et sous la lune en croissant.

- Salut...

- Salut...

Le silence prit place, sans qu'on ne l'y invite. _Mais par où commencer ? Par où..._

- J'peux plus leur mentir, Bella...

Mon coeur s'accélérait et mes jambes étaient soudain comme liquéfiées.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, par-là ?

- Je ne peux plus toucher Rose... Ni la regarder en face... Je voulais la demander en mariage et la vérité c'est que je me sens comme une merde à avoir fait cette connerie... Je me sens comme un gros crétin que je suis... Je voudrais faire comme si tout allait bien mais ce n'est foutrement pas le cas ! Quand je me croise dans la glace, j'ai envie de vomir... Je suis là, comme un con, à entendre Rosalie m'aimer, me couvrir de baisers et moi je fais quoi ? Je lui mens. Je la trompe et je lui fais un enfant dans le dos. Je ne peux pas voir Edward s'investir dans son rôle de père sans me sentir comme un être abject et déplorable... Pitoyable... C'est pitoyable Bella !

_Il a raison... bien sûr qu'il a raison... _

- Edward sait que j'ai vu le père d'Evan...

Emmett s'immobilisait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Rien... Enfin il m'a fait jurer que je sais que je peux compter sur lui s'il y a besoin vis-à-vis de ça... Je crois qu'il a eu un peu les boules, mais il n'a rien laissé transparaître...

Emmett se tut. La forêt était immense à nos pieds, et le silence faisait résonner notre conversation dans le vide.

_Je déteste cette sensation d'être seule face à tout ça... face à la peine qui écrase Emmett... parce que je peux reconnaître qu'il en souffre... Il aime Edward comme je l'aime, et il aime Rosalie. Je l'apprécie. _

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Je veux leur dire... J'peux plus accepter ça, tu comprends ? J'peux plus me lever en me disant que je suis un salaud... Je veux qu'ils sachent...

Mon ventre se nouait. _Mais c'est la seule solution, si on veut éviter un incident comme James qui le balance à Edward... Ce serait beaucoup plus grave... non ? _

Et il m'aime. Je sais qu'il m'aime. Je l'aime tout autant...

Je sentis une pression sur ma main. La paume chaude d'Emmett me serrait les doigts.

- Tu es d'accord ?

J'acquiesçais, condamnant ainsi cette soirée qui devait être une fête pour Rosalie. _Autant en finir... autant arrêter de se torturer à tout faire pour éviter que la vérité n'éclate... Parce qu'après tout, tout fini toujours par se savoir, non ? _

- Bella... Quoi qu'il arrive... Je t'aiderai... Si... ça doit mal se passer ou... enfin tu sais... je serai là pour le p'tit... Je ne veux pas vivre avec l'idée que je ne fais pas le nécessaire pour mon fils... Même si c'est encore trop bizarre à dire...

J'opinais et serrais sa main en retour. _On y va ensemble... _

Nous rentrions dans la maison, et tout le monde nous observait. Esmé, Carlisle, Charlie, Rose et Jasper buvaient du café. Alice était blottie contre son petit-ami et Edward me souriait. Je m'approchais de lui et me penchais pour l'embrasser. Je fermais les yeux.

_Ses lèvres contre les miennes... peut-être pour la dernière fois... _Je déglutissais, tentant de ne pas pleurer. Pas maintenant. Emmett soupirait.

- Rose... Papa, maman... Edward... Faut qu'on vous parle...

Je me redressais, Edward posait sa main sur mon rein.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
>Il fronçait les sourcils et je le regardais, ravalant mes larmes. Je prenais sa main dans la mienne, douce mais ferme. Je la reposais sur sa cuisse, sans quoi je m'enfuirai loin d'ici... <em>parce que je vais tout perdre... <em>

- J'ai... Edward n'est pas le père d'Evan...

Je vis nos familles ouvrir de grands yeux.

- Quoi ?

Edward me regardait.

- Quoi ? Mais comment il...

Edward le regardait, puis me regardait, et fixait encore son frère.

- Oh non c'est pas vrai... Dites-moi que je rêve...

Jasper se levait pour aller s'asseoir à côté de lui, prêt à parer à l'incident. _La bombe est lâchée... _

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Bella ! me demandait Charlie.

Je ne pus le regarder dans les yeux, lui qui, malgré sa peine, avait fini par accepter ma situation. Emmett évitait soigneusement le regard de Rosalie qui avait déjà les larmes aux yeux et les mains portées sur sa bouche.

- Oh non...

- Edward n'est pas le père d'Evan, Charlie... Je suis le père d'Evan... Le vrai père d'Evan...


	31. Chapitre 30 : La nuit la plus longue

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Et voilà la petite suite... Rappelez-vous que la mèche de la bombe a été allumé, et voici l'explosion (**mouhahahahaha**) ! **

**Merci à Samystère, Grazie, Erika Shoval, lapiaf8, annso601, halay, LittlemissBelly (**tu as totalement raison, sans Emmett je crois que Bella n'aurait jamais franchi ce cap!**), vanina63, bellaeva, Ronnie32 (**oh mon dieu, tu me flattes vraiment trop... Hum, pour les réactions à avoir, je t'avoue que je me suis longuement questionnée à ce sujet, savoir comment on peut y faire face!**), kikinette11, Imaginaire-de-kiki, Habswifes, calimero59, twilight-I-love-you, tacha vaillant (**jme suis vraiment bidonnée quand j'ai lu que tu avais marqué que Edward ferait "un meilleur papa pour ethanol" mdrrr merci, j'avais pas ri comme ça depuis longtemps :)**), Ilonka, Demetri's wife (**donc la "guest" avant, c'était toi ?**), lili6213, aussidagility, Andrea, LolaMiSweetlove, callie226 (**c'est le plus dur dans la vie je trouve : savoir qu'on fait du mal à ceux qu'on aime...je voulais aussi parler de ce sentiment-là dans cette histoire**), Em 81 (**c'est dur d'imaginer les réactions dans une situation aussi absurde!**), Marie, birginie, CLoO (**ne t'en fais pas pour le nombre de reviews que tu laisses :)**), ulkan13, lissouarras, alexavia, Nini Hathaway, Annouk, vinie65, aelita48, AuroreAthena, lilison-cullen, souriceaux, Lily-Rose-Bella, StewyBomb, Guest, sarinette60, Pat, Lapinou63, lena -lna933-, Floraline, twilight-poison, katner, Mariefandetwilight (**c'est vrai qu'ils auraient pu peut-être l'annoncer individuellement à Rose et Edward, mais depuis le début je les voyais faire ça en public devant tout le monde... jsais pas pourquoi!**), Twifictions, Ninoulaet, amlove, Elodie pixie B, lisa1905 (**I kiss you and I love you too =)**), SweetyMarie et tinga Bella. **

**Plus de 50 reviews au chapitre précédent, ça faisait longtemps que vous ne m'aviez plus fait un tel coup, donc : merci pour le soutien et tout votre amour et tout ça :) **

**Un grand merci à Garance, que j'ai oublié ! Dé-so-lée ! =)**

**Je vous souhaite donc un bon pétage de bombe, merci :)**

**bonne lecture !**

**Prenez soin de vous.**

**..::.. ****Chapitre 30 : La nuit la plus longue ****..::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward ~ **

_**{playlist : Linkin Park - In the end}**_

Non... non, non, non... Ca ne peut pas être vrai... ça ne peut pas être ça... Non ! C'est une gigantesque blague, c'est ça ? Les pauvres... J'éclatais de rire.

- Ah elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Vous savez que vous êtes très convaincants et que...

Mais Bella se tournait vers moi, les larmes aux yeux. Emmett semblait affligé.

- Ce n'est pas une blague Edward... je... je suis désolée...

_Pas une... mais mon... ma... Bella...Emmett ? Evan ? Ils... _

Il a couché avec Bella. Elle a couché avec mon frère.

Evan est leur fils.

Evan... est le fils d'Emmett... _Evan est mon neveu... _

Emmett a trompé Rosalie, il lui a fait un enfant dans le dos. J'ai élevé ce bébé comme le mien. Je l'ai gardé. Je l'ai aimé. Je l'ai vu me sourire, me tendre les bras quand il me voit arriver. _Je suis son père ! _

- Non... C'est mon fils !

_Je l'ai élevé comme si c'était moi qui l'avait conçu._

- C'est mon fils ! Je suis son père ! JE SUIS SON PERE !

- Non... Edward... Je suis son père... J'ai... C'est mon fils...

_Alors il va me reprendre Evan ? Il a couché avec MA Bella ! Celle avec qui je voulais faire ma vie ! Emmett est le père de mon fils... Je ne suis que l'oncle d'Evan... _Non ! Non !

NON !

- ESPECE DE CONNARD TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT TU M'ENTENDS ? PAS LE DROIT DE LA TOUCHER ! C'EST MON FILS !

Ma vue se paralysait de brume rouge, mes membres ne me répondaient plus et cette fumée noire s'immisçait dans tout mon corps, faisant frémir mes muscles et partir mon poing. Frapper. Frapper. Frapper.

Lui faire du mal. C'est tout ce qu'il mérite.

- EDWARD STOP !

_Il faut qu'il souffre ! IL FAUT QU'IL SOUFFRE ! _Il n'avait pas le droit de la toucher ! PAS LE DROIT PUTAIN !

- EDWARD ARRÊTE DE LE FRAPPER ! EDWARD !

Je n'entendais que la voix de Carlisle, mes oreilles bourdonnantes.

- CE N'EST PAS LE PERE D'EVAN ! JE SUIS LE PERE D'EVAN ! IL A MENTI ! ILS ONT MENTI ! IL DOIT SOUFFRIR !

- EDWARD LAISSE TON FRERE ! criait Esmé.

Je l'entendais mal, le sang battant à mes tempes. _Voir son nez en sang n'était pas suffisant ! _

- BATS TOI ENFOIRE ! BATS TOI !

La brume brouillait ma vue, mais j'aperçus à peine Jasper me ceinturer, Charlie emmener ce salaud plus loin et Carlisle se mettre entre nous.

_Il m'a pris ma copine ! Il m'a pris mon fils ! Et sa copine ? Il y a pensé ? Même pas ! ENFOIRE ! _

- ESPECE DE MERDE ! REVIENS TE BATTRE !

- EDWARD !

Tout n'était plus que des choses floues, à l'exception de son visage à lui. _Lui qui m'a tout pris ! _

- JE VAIS TE TUER !

- EDWARD CA SUFFIT !

_Il a touché Bella ! IL A TOUCHE BELLA ! _Le visage en larmes d'Esmé apparut dans mon champ de vision.

- Edward ! Calme-toi... C'est ton frère et...

_Mon frère ? MON FRERE ? PUTAIN ! _

- MERDE ! JE N'AI PLUS DE FRERE !

- Viens Edward, on va marcher dehors, on va parler !

Jasper, lui, c'est toujours sa solution. Il m'entraînait dehors.

- Edward...

_Non ! Edward n'est pas là ! _

La nuit me cueillait, mais au lieu de faire tomber le froid sur mes épaules, elle me faisait que me faire bouillir. La brume s'épaississait.

- Edward...

- FOUS MOI LA PAIX JASPER ! FOUTEZ MOI TOUS LA PAIX ! ALLEZ TOUS VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE !

Tout n'était que noir d'encre autour de nous.

_Et Bella qui m'a menti... _

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Rosalie.**

Emmett... Un bébé... _avec Bella... Mon neveu est mon beau-fils... _Non... C'est un cauchemar... Un cauchemar... Il n'a pas... Non... Il n'a pas fait ça...

Il m'avait promis. Promis que c'était fini... Promis que... qu'il n'irait plus voir ailleurs et... Non... Je ne peux pas croire qu'il... qu'il se soit mis nu avec Bella... ait couché avec elle... l'ait touchée... qu'il soit entré en elle comme...comme il le fait avec moi...

_Qu'ils aient fait un bébé... _

Et Edward... Edward, qui a endossé la responsabilité de la paternité, de ce bébé, alors que ce bébé est à Emmett... _Ils nous ont trahi... Ils nous ont menti... _

Emmett est papa. Papa. Il a un bébé. Un bébé.

_Evan est son fils, et il ne m'a rien dit. Il me l'a caché. Il est papa et il ne m'a rien dit... Il n'a pas confiance en moi... _

La porte claquait avec force, faisant trembler les murs, après le départ d'Edward. Carlisle relevait Emmett, qui était tombé à terre après les coups de mon beau-frère. Son visage était ensanglanté, ouvert à plusieurs endroits.

- Esmé, va me chercher le kit de suture... murmurait mon beau-père.

Emmett me faisait face, pitoyable couché au sol.

- Rose...

_Il n'a pas confiance en moi ! Il n'a PAS confiance en sa fiancée... _

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

Esmé revenait, avec la trousse. Alice s'avançait vers moi mais je la repoussais. _Je n'ai pas besoin du soutien d'une gamine ! _

- Je suis désolé, Rose... Je...

- POURQUOI EMMETT ?

- Il... il ne savait pas Rose... murmura alors une voix derrière moi.

Bella.

BON SANG BELLA !

- ET TOI ? POURQUOI TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT ?

Elle pleurait.

- OH ARRETE DE GEINDRE UN PEU ! ASSUME DONC TES ERREURS !

Alice s'avançait vers elle et l'entourait de ses bras. _Evidemment, protège-la ! Elle a TELLEMENT besoin de soutien... C'est vrai, la pauvre chatte ! _

- Emmett !

Carlisle l'asseyait, et commençait à nettoyer ses plaies.

_Il va devoir assumer. Assumer et c'est tout ! Il a un fils, et son fils a besoin de lui. Il a un fils. Bordel... MERDE ! _

- Rosalie... Parle-moi...

- Tu vas assumer ! Tu vas prendre tes foutues responsabilités vis-à-vis de ce bébé ! Et c'est tout !

- Rosalie... Ne lui... c'est moi qui...

Je me tournais vers Bella. _Qui a joué avec ses sentiments par rapport à son fils, à s'en rendre malade... Elle a aussi menti à son fils. Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit aussi fou... que ce genre de situations existe..._

C'est un cauchemar !

- Je te conseille de te taire ! Vous venez de tout détruire autour de lui...

La tête me tournait, et des toiles obscurcissaient ma vision, l'air quittait mes poumons.

_Notre vie va changer. Pour toujours. Il y aura toujours Evan entre Emmett et moi... Toujours... _

La maison était trop oppressante, tous ces visages braqués sur nous...Sur moi...

Dehors. Il me faut de l'air.

A mon tour, je claquais la porte. _Emmett et Bella m'ont humiliée... Humiliée... Trompée..._

Joyeux anniversaire, Rosalie...

**..::..**

**Point de vue d'Emmett.**

La douleur de l'aiguille s'enfonçant dans ma peau n'était rien. Rien comparé à la froideur de Rosalie, à son départ de la maison. Rien comparé aux coups donnés par Edward.

_A sa place, j'en aurais fait autant..._

- Il ne t'a pas loupé, murmurait Carlisle.

J'apercevais Charlie dans mon champ de vision.

- Je crois que vous nous devez des explications... grogna-t-il.

Carlisle se reculait de mon visage, inspectant les plaies. Esmé avait les larmes aux yeux et Alice maintenait Bella contre elle.

- J'ai préparé des tisanes, mais nous devons parler !

Je me levais, mais Evan se mit à pleurer à l'étage. Sobrement, Bella partit le chercher et revint avec son fils. _Notre fils. _Notre fils. Mon fils. Elle s'asseyait sur le canapé, à mes côtés, Evan dans ses bras. Elle le maintenait assis contre elle, il avait appuyé sa tête contre sa poitrine, sa petite main posée sur le bras de sa jeune maman. Il me regardait. Bella lui caressait les cheveux, et nos parents regardaient le bébé dans ses bras.

- J'ai... ça s'est passé pendant la... la fête des vacances que nous avions organisé ici... murmura-t-elle.

Esmé soupirait et se frottait le visage.

- Nous vous faisions confiance... Emmett, tu étais censé les surveiller !

_Je le sais..._

- Je suis désolé, maman...

Carlisle tapait sur ses cuisses et se levait pour faire les cent pas.

- Désolé ou non, ça n'explique pas pourquoi Edward a endossé la responsabilité de cette paternité !

Charlie grognait.

- Il a dit qu'il était le père... Est-ce que tu lui as fait croire ça, Bella ?

- Quoi ? Non ! C'est lui qui... quand il te l'a dit, je ne savais même pas qu'il voulait... Il l'a dit pour que tu arrêtes de me harceler avec ça...

- Te harceler? Bon sang, ma fille de dix-sept ans revient à la maison, enceinte. J'ai le droit de savoir, non ?!

Il se levait à son tour. Esmé peinait à retenir ses larmes.

- C'était de l'inconscience de le laisser faire ! Tout comme d'avoir eu cette aventure !

- Oui...

Mais Evan est là. _Avec nous. C'est mon fils... _

- Je suis furieuse contre vous deux ! Furieuse que vous nous ayez menti de cette façon... Bella... J'ai tout fait pour t'aider, et tu nous as menti !

Les yeux de ma mère envoyaient des décharges électriques envers Bella. Cette dernière tremblait, se tassant dans le canapé. _Ce n'est pas si simple que ça..._

- Elle n'y est pour rien...

- Emmett ! Elle est responsable, et toi aussi ! Vous auriez dû assumer, plutôt que de vous cacher ! On fait tous des erreurs, ce qui est irréparable est de se cacher, de nier...

Je pouvais comprendre la peur qu'avait éprouvé Bella.

- Elle avait peur !

- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui est mieux, selon toi ? Se terrer dans la peur et envenimer le mensonge ? Ou affronter tous les regards une fois pour toute avant d'impliquer TOUTE une famille ?!

La voix d'Esmé avait claqué, sèche, forte. Jamais je n'avais vu ma mère aussi furieuse. Charlie s'approchait.

- Esmé...Soyons... Essayons de garder notre calme...

Ma mère se levait à son tour.

- Que je garde mon calme ? Vous me demandez de garder mon calme, Charlie ? Mais cette histoire a détruit la confiance que j'avais en votre fille ! Et mon fils ? Vous avez pensé à Edward un instant ? Au mal qu'il doit éprouver ? Et Rosalie ? Hein ? Est-ce que cette adorable pauvre fille méritait ça ? Non ! Non, non et NON !

Charlie ne ripostait pas, pas plus que moi. Evan regardait autour de lui, et se mettait à chouiner. Bella le ramenait contre elle et l'embrassait. Charlie soupirait. Bella l'observait, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

- Je te... je vous demande pardon...

Esmé eut un rictus nerveux, comme si c'était de trop, et claquait la porte de la cuisine? Alice la rejoignit une seconde plus tard. Carlisle et Charlie nous faisaient face. Je me sentais comme un criminel attendant sa sentence. Mon père soupirait.

- Je crois que... que nous allons en rester là pour ce soir... C'est trop d'informations... Trop de... Ta mère a besoin de digérer la nouvelle... Nous avons besoin de digérer la nouvelle...

J'acquiesçais.

_Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire de plus... _

Bella pleurait, retenant avec difficultés ses sanglots. Evan la regardait, la bouche entrouverte. Je voulus l'attraper mais il ronchonnait, accrochant sa main au pull de sa mère. Elle le serrait dans ses bras. Charlie s'avançait et contre toute attente, il se penchait vers elle et la prenait dans ses bras.

- On fait tous des erreurs, plus ou moins dures Bella... Vous avez fait une erreur de jugement...

- J'ai... j'avais peur...

- Je... Je comprends chérie... Viens... On va rentrer, et en parler à la maison si tu veux...

Elle acquiesçait et se levait. _Elle ne sera pas seule... Charlie sera avec elle... Contrairement à ce que j'aurais imaginé... _Elle se tournait vers moi, et la voir comme ça, si vulnérable, accrochée à son fils, me serrait le coeur.

_Tout est de ma faute... Si je n'avais rien dit, nous serions encore heureux ce soir... J'ai tout broyé, à ne pas supporter ma bêtise. _

Je m'avançais et la prenais contre moi.

- Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit par rapport au p'tit...

- Merci Emmett...

- Tu peux compter sur moi... T'es pas la seule à avoir déconné...  
>Elle acquiesçait, je me penchais pour embrasser Evan.<p>

- On se voit demain, p'tit gars...

Il collait sa petite paume chaude sur la mienne, et je l'embrassais avant de les laisser partir. _Charlie est un bon père... _Je me tournais vers le mien, qui semblait dépassé.

- Je suis désolé, papa... Désolé d'avoir... d'avoir bu et de ne pas avoir rempli mon rôle...

- C'est la moindre des choses d'être désolé, Emmett...

- Je le suis sincèrement, Papa... Je ne voulais pas... mettre Bella dans cette situation...

Il soupirait et s'avançait.

- Il va falloir réparer les pots cassés...

Il regardait la cuisine, là où Esmé et Alice avaient disparu.

- Qu'est-ce que j'peux faire ?

- Et bien... pour commencer... t'excuser auprès de ta mère... ta soeur, tout le monde... Auprès de Charlie et Bella aussi...

- Je me suis déjà excusé auprès d'elle...

- Et tu vas assumer maintenant... Tu as un fils, ce qui va impliquer que tu paies une pension alimentaire, le prenne sous ta garde quelques week-ends par mois, sauf si tu veux en avoir la garde... Nous irons voir un avocat, pour déterminer toutes ces closes...

- Non... Non, je ne... Bella est sa mère, je ne veux pas lui enlever Evan...

- C'est une chose qui me paraît raisonnable...

- J'ai déjà versé de l'argent à Bella...

- Il vous faudra tomber d'accord sur une somme mensuelle, et prendre ce bébé avec toi. Tu es son père, ce qui va impliquer que tu vas devoir être présent pour lui à chaque étape de sa vie...

_Ce qu'Edward a fait depuis son arrivée, et même avant... _

- J'ai détruit Edward...

_Et ma Rose, brisée le jour de son anniversaire... _

- Et Rosalie...

Carlisle opinait.

- Ils auront besoin de temps...

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Toi seul sait comment Rosalie peut réagir... Quant à Edward... Le temps fera son oeuvre... Mais je te conseille de ne pas le chercher... Ne pas aller le voir... Laisse-le respirer...

- Je ne veux pas le perdre...

Il soupirait.

- Tu l'as déjà perdu... C'est un bon garçon, il ne méritait pas ça...

- Je sais...

Mon père opinait et s'approchait, pour me presser l'épaule.

- Je suis sincèrement choqué, et déçu... Mais Charlie a raison... vous avez fait une erreur... C'est à vous de ramasser les morceaux brisés et de tenter de tout réparer, même si cela pourra être long...

- Merci papa...

Il acquiesçait.

- Je vais voir ta mère...

- D'accord...

Je me retrouvais seul, assis face à la petite table qui comportait encore les tasses de thé et de cafés pleines et froides. _Comme notre famille que je venais de faire éclater... _

Esmé et Carlisle montèrent dans leur chambre, sans un mot. Jasper était revenu, nous annonçant qu'il avait vu Edward se diriger vers les plages de la Push, avant de s'asseoir sur le sable et lui dire de dégager. Il avait également croisé Rosalie, qui était dehors, assise sur la terrasse. Il invita ma soeur à venir coucher chez lui, pour nous laisser de l'espace pour discuter.

Je grimpais dans la chambre, et me couchais tout habillé. La maison était trop calme, trop silencieuse. _Nous avons tout détruit... Tout... Pourquoi ai-je couché avec elle ? Ici, en plus... Dans cette chambre... _Nous avons fait un bébé dans ces murs...

Et me voilà père, pour le restant de mes jours. J'aurais aimé l'être, mais pas comme ça. Et avec Rosalie. Ne pas détruire ma famille. Aimer ma fiancée, être sérieux, l'épouser, lui faire des enfants. C'est à ça qu'aurait dû ressembler notre vie. A la place, il y aura Evan entre nous, et si elle reste, elle aura un beau-fils. Si elle part, je l'aurais mérité.

_Mais je ne suis rien sans elle... Je ne supporterais pas de rentrer seul dans notre pavillon... Jamais... _

J'ignorais combien de tours de pendule la grande aiguille effectuait, mais alors que la lune pointait haut dans le ciel, que les étoiles scintillaient avec une force inouïe, la porte de la chambre grinçait. La silhouette de ma fiancée se découpait dans la pénombre, et elle s'avançait, s'allongeant à mes côtés sur le lit sans rien dire.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, Rosalie...

Je l'entendis soupirer.

- Désolé de t'avoir trompée, une énième fois... Désolé d'avoir été cet idiot... De ne pas avoir été responsable... Si tu veux me quitter, je comprendrai... Je... Je n'ai pas de mots pour te dire à quel point je suis navré, désolé, et honteux...

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement. _Lui laisser de l'espace. _

- Tu vas assumer ce bébé, Emmett...

Je tournais ma tête vers elle, même si je ne voyais pas son corps dans le noir.

- Tu vas décider de ton tour de garde avec Bella, tu vas acheter le matériel nécessaire et tu transformeras la chambre d'amis en une chambre pour ton fils à la maison... Tu achèteras des couches, des habits, des jouets. Tout ce dont un bébé a besoin. Tu feras le trajet une fois tous les quinze jours, et tu le prendras à la maison avec nous.

Je me relevais, sous le choc de ses paroles.

- Quoi ?

Elle se levait à son tour.

- Je ne te pardonne pas, Emmett... Je ne pourrai jamais te pardonner d'avoir fait un enfant dans mon dos... Mais si tu veux réparer un tant soit peu ton erreur à mes yeux, ton immaturité, tu vas donner à ce bébé la vie idéale auprès de son père... Sois responsable, et prouve-moi que je ne me trompe pas encore une fois...

_Elle... Elle me... Elle reste ?_

- Tu...

- Je reste ! Mais c'est la dernière fois ! Ta dernière chance, Emmett !

_Oh mon dieu... _Je l'entourais de mes bras et la serrais fort contre mon coeur. Là où est définitivement sa place. Son étreinte n'était pas franche, et elle se reculait.

- J'ai besoin de temps pour accepter ma propre décision !

- Je comprends... Je t'aime Rose... Plus que tout ! Je veux t'épouser, je veux que l'on fonde notre famille... Qu'on ait des enfants...

Elle bougeait à côté de moi. Rosalie m'attrapait la main, et la posait sur son ventre.

- Ne me fais rien regretter... C'était ton dernier faux-pas, Emmett !

- Tu as ma promesse... Je t'aime, si tu pars, jamais je ne m'en remettrais...

Je voulus l'embrasser, mais elle se reculait.

- J'ai besoin de temps...

- Bien sûr...

Elle se tournait dos à moi, et je restais là, à regarder le soleil se lever.

_Je vais l'épouser... tout faire pour qu'elle retrouve sa confiance en moi même si ça prendra du temps. Je vais lui prouver que je peux assumer, que je serai un bon père pour Evan. _Il n'y aura plus jamais d'écart. Non. Fini.

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

- Allez, arrête de pleurer petit coeur... C'est fini, shh...

- J'ai tout... tout p... perdu...

- Non, je suis là...Tu n'es pas seule Bella...

- J'ai p... perdu E... Edward...

Je sentais les bras de mon père me serrer plus fort. _Et Edward qui frappe fort, de plus en plus fort... Si Charlie, Jasper et Carlisle ne s'étaient pas interposés... Mon dieu... _

- On va gérer tout ça... On va essayer...

_Comment gérer, sans lui ? _

J'ignorais combien de temps je restais là, serrée contre mon père. Ses bras, sa présence me faisaient du bien, même si j'entendais encore et toujours les mots d'Edward. _Son fils... On lui a volé son fils... _

Quelque part, au milieu de la nuit, alors que Charlie devait se lever à 5h du matin pour aller travailler, il était encore là près de moi. Il m'avait allongée sur le canapé, me recouvrant d'un plaid et caressant mes cheveux sans se lasser.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé endosser la responsabilité de ton fils, Bella ?

_Parce que c'était plus simple ainsi... _

- Je ne sais pas... C'était... plus facile... et... "mieux"... je le voulais avec Edward... pas avec Emmett...

Il soupirait.

- Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que ce pauvre garçon doit ressentir...

_Et la porte qui claque, faisant trembler les murs de la villa Cullen... _laissant un grand vide autour de nous...

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans lui, papa ?

Il prenait ma main.

- Je te dirais bien que ce n'est que le fruit de ce que vous avez semé, mais tu ne mérites pas ça... Tu y arriveras...

_Mais il n'est pas là... d'habitude, c'est lui qui me tient la main quand je suis triste... c'est moi qui le serre dans mes bras quand il a besoin de se confier... _

Parce que je suis, j'étais, sa meilleure amie.

Tout comme il a été le mien, mon tout, pendant toutes ces années. Années que je viens de briser.

- Je ne suis rien sans lui...

- C'est faux... Tu as Evan maintenant, et tu m'as moi...Même si la plaie est trop fraîche, tout fini toujours par se refermer, crois-en ton vieux père divorcé...

Je regardais ses yeux marrons peinés, et cernés.

_Il a veillé toute la nuit près de moi, pour ne pas me laisser seule alors qu'il doit partir travailler dans moins d'une heure... _

- Je t'aime papa...

- Je t'aime aussi bébé, plus que ma propre vie !

Il se penchait, embrassait ma tempe et remontait le plaid.

- Tâche de dormir, je passerai vers 10h voir comment tu vas...

- J'appellerai Edward...

- Non... laisse-le quelques temps... C'est la dernière chose que tu dois faire... Laisse-le... Laisse-le faire le premier pas, venir vers toi. Il risque d'avoir besoin de beaucoup de temps pour digérer...

A l'étage, Evan se mit à pleurer.

- Je vais le chercher... murmurait Charlie.

Il revint avec mon fils en pyjama dix minutes plus tard.

- Il est changé, mais je suppose qu'il a faim...

- Je vais lui faire son biberon... Va te doucher... Je te prépare un café...

- Va te reposer Bella, tu n'as pas dormi...

- Toi non plus...

Il me regardait, regardait mon fils qui jouait avec mes cheveux et s'agitait dans mes bras comme un petit crapaud. Il poussait ses cuisses contre mon bras le soutenant, de haut en bas, appuyé contre moi en rythme.

Dans la cuisine, alors que le biberon d'Evan chauffait, je préparais une solide collation à Charlie, avec des pancakes, du sirop, et son café serré, ainsi que son jus d'orange. _Prendre soin de lui, comme il prend soin de moi... _

A défaut de faire le bonheur des gens que j'aime, Charlie était heureux de son petit-déjeuner. Il n'était que 4h35 à la pendule, mais la maison était plus animée qu'en pleine journée.

La trotteuse tournait lentement, rendant lourde la perspective d'attendre la fin de cette nuit... _et peut-être d'avoir des nouvelles d'Edward... _

Je dus m'assoupir après le départ de Charlie, nageant entre deux cauchemars où Edward s'en prenait à moi, quand un bip me fit émerger. 9h12. Je me jetais sur mon portable.

_**"Si tu vois ou as des nouvelles d'Edward, préviens-nous,**_

_**il n'est toujours pas revenu,**_

_**Jasper est parti avec Carlisle pour voir s'ils le trouvent.  
>Il ne répond pas au téléphone.<br>Je suis inquiète.  
>Alice."<strong>_


	32. Chapitre 31 : Le nouveau papa

**Hello, et bon dimanche ! **

**voici la suite. Je suis désolée du temps mis, mais j'ai trouvé un CDD en crèche pour trois mois, à 35min de chez moi. Je suis assez souvent de fermeture (19h) donc quand je rentre il est très vite 19h30, le temps de manger, préparer ses affaires et il faut déjà faire dodo pour repartir le lendemain. Le moral est également dans les chaussettes, ce qui fait qu'écrire dans ces conditions est moyen... Voilà pourquoi j'ai un peu de retard (**_je suis pour la transparence. J'espère retrouver du moral et de la volonté rapidement!_**).**

**Merci à : Vivi, Anais88 (**je suis contente que cette FF t'intéresse =)**), Grazie, Shirley, Ronnie32, Imaginaire-de-kiki, sexforlife, lapiaf8, ulkan13, halay, samystère, xalexeex25, callie226, choubidou. lily, bellaeva, asuna93, coco-des-iles, tacha vaillant, annso601, PatiewSnows, kikinette11, lisouarras, fan-par-hasard21, AuroreAthena, chanur, ThaCarterGirl93 (**merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil =)**), miiss88, erika shoval, Em 81 (**Edward est effectivement très affecté par cette perte de paternité...**), birginie, Sam's Masen, lilison-cullen, Lily-Rose-Bella, Mariefandetwilight, Habswifes, aussidagility, twifictions, vinie65, Charloon, bella-lili-rosecullensister, calimero59, sand91, laetitia, lamue12, Floraline, Rosabella01, sarinette60, mmccg, Ilonka, Shirley, lena -lna933-, Annouk, cchope, catiuski, katner, Lapinou63, aelita48, twilight-poison, Mamanlily, Elodie pixie B et LolaMiSweetlove.**

**Ce que vous allez lire maintenant est un chapitre de transition en quelque sorte. Pas beaucoup d'action, mais quelques "précisions" sur l'état d'esprit de chacun... Certaines d'entres vous ont été surprises de Rosalie, mais n'oubliez pas qu'elle n'a pas non plus sauté sur Emmett... Elle doit elle-même accepter qu'elle pardonne...**

**Mais je n'en dis pas plus. Merci à ma bêta, Ptitewam pour la correction. **

**J'avais annoncé que c'était bientôt la fin, mais une réflexion m'a obligée à revoir mes plans. Cette FF aura donc deux parties, la deuxième arrive bientôt (**toujours sous le même titre et au même endroit**). **

**Bonne lecture, et bonne fin de week-end.**

**..::..**

**Chapitre 31 : Le nouveau papa**

**Point de vue d'Esmé**

Est-ce un mauvais rêve ? Même pas un rêve, un cauchemar... je ne peux pas le croire... Pas croire que mes deux fils en soient arrivés là.

_Comment est-ce possible ? Comment mon fils aîné, censé être responsable et adulte, a bu et a pu coucher avec la meilleure amie de mon fils cadet ?_

_Et comment ce fils cadet a pu endosser le rôle de cette paternité, dans un tel contexte?_ Donner sa vie. Sa jeunesse, dans un mensonge. Accepter de devenir le père d'un bébé qui n'était pas de lui, s'investir auprès de cet enfant, de cette femme, sans rien demander en retour si ce n'est l'amour de Bella ?

_Mon chéri..._

La nuit, d'habitude porteuse de conseils, avait été stérile et discrète, comme l'absence d'Edward. J'avais consulté toute la nuit mon portable, espérant un signe de lui.

La nuit avait laissé place à l'aube, d'habitude si beau dans les bras de mon époux. Pourtant aujourd'hui, et pour le reste de ma vie, il serait associé à cette matinée pleine de questions, de silences. D'incompréhensions.

_Et toi Carlisle, tu ne dis rien ? Ressens-tu ce poignard dans ton ventre, qui tourne et retourne dans la plaie pour mieux l'écorcher ? L'empêcher de cicatriser ?_ Pour la première fois en plus de trente ans de vie commune, Carlisle n'avait pas pu trouver les mots. Nous avions beau utiliser toutes les expressions connues, aucune ne correspondait à ce raz-de-marée qui venait d'exploser sur notre famille. Qu'avions-nous fait pour mériter ça ?

En bas, malgré l'heure peu avancée et le pénible 6h34 annoncé par l'horloge numérique du four, la cuisine était déjà habitée. Rosalie était toujours en robe de soirée, son anniversaire gâché à jamais. Comment trouver les mots, pour elle aussi ? Comment tenter d'apaiser son humiliation ? Rosalie est d'un premier abord froid et hautain, mais j'avais su creuser sa carapace. Elle s'était ouverte facilement à moi, me relatant les actes d'un beau-père violent et dégradant alors qu'elle n'avait que douze ans. Cette beauté intemporelle, sublimée par les années et épanouie par la présence de mon fils, venait de prendre un ultime poing au visage. Celui de trop.

_J'avais fait jurer à Emmett, après qu'il eut appris la vérité sur les agissements de Royce King envers sa belle-fille, de toujours l'aimer, la respecter. De ne plus jamais la tromper, la trahir._

Il ne l'a pas respectée. Il ne m'a pas respectée...

- Rosalie, ma chérie...

Je posais ma main sur son épaule. Plus que jamais, plus que quiconque, elle allait avoir besoin d'être soutenue dans cette situation que je ne comprenais pas moi-même. Je sentis la pression frêle et fragile de la paume de Rosalie sur la mienne, avant qu'elle ne se lève de sa chaise.

- Je suis si désolée, ma chérie... Tellement désolée...

Sans un mot, ni une expression faciale pouvant m'indiquer son état, elle m'étreignit doucement. Longuement. Appuyée contre moi, je la serrais avec autant de douceur que j'en étais capable et caressais son dos.

_Ça passera, ma toute belle... Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je te le jure..._

Carlisle mit peu de temps à descendre, pour nous trouver dans la cuisine. Il embrassa Rosalie sur les cheveux, puis mes lèvres avant de s'installer avec nous autour de la table, sous le choc lui aussi.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

_Qu'allons-nous faire... Evidemment... Quelle question !_

- Je n'en sais rien, Carlisle...

- Evan reste notre petit-fils...

- Oui...

_Bien sûr qu'il le reste... C'est le fils d'Emmett... de notre fils..._

- Emmett est perdu... Il m'a parlé hier soir... C'est dur pour lui, nous allons devoir faire bloc autour de lui...

Rosalie se leva brusquement, frappant ses mains sur la table.

- Parce que ce n'est pas dur pour moi ? On va lui faire un gros câlin pour avoir été immature et ivre, au point d'aller voir ailleurs, voir une gamine et faire un bébé ? C'est ce qu'on fait ?!

Sa voix tremblait. J'avais du mal à soutenir son regard qui lançait des éclairs en direction de Carlisle.

- Rosalie... La situation est compliquée pour nous tous...

- Bien sûr qu'elle l'est, Carlisle ! Mais il doit savoir que ce qu'il a fait a été la plus grosse erreur de sa vie ! De NOTRE vie !

Mon sang se glaçait. _Elle parle d'Evan... de ce si beau petit garçon... De mon petit-fils..._

- Rosalie ! Je te comprends mieux que quiconque crois-moi ! Je te comprends vraiment, et je ne peux pas avoir plus de compassion pour toi qu'en ce moment ! J'aurais été toute aussi malade d'être dans ta situation. Mais ne redis plus JAMAIS qu'Evan est une « grosse erreur » ! C'est un enfant qui n'a RIEN demandé, et qui va chercher à avoir l'amour de ses parents, qui qu'ils soient. C'est mon petit-fils !

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, sans que rien ne sorte de sa bouche. Elle fronçait les sourcils, avant de se rasseoir.

- Oui...

Je la vis alors étouffer un sanglot, et j'approchais ma chaise vers elle pour l'enlacer. Mais elle rejetait mon étreinte et quittait la maison à toute vitesse. Alice et Jasper firent leur apparition, leurs visages marqués par une nuit certainement blanche.

- Est-ce qu'Edward est rentré ?

- Non...

Jasper fronçait les sourcils.

- Ça m'inquiète...

- On va aller faire un tour pour voir si on peut le trouver...

**.. ::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

La nuit avait précédé le jour face à la mer. Au fond de la plage, tout au loin, j'apercevais des jets d'eau puissants. Les baleines. Lointaines, fuyantes. Isolées. Quelque chose les agace et hop, soit elles le croquent, soit elles s'en vont et deux heures plus tard elles sont déjà dans un nouveau continent, de nouvelles eaux.

_J'aimerais en être une... Partir deux heures et me retrouver ailleurs. Ne plus jamais avoir à penser. C'est trop dur d'être adulte..._

Mes poings étaient encore abîmés des coups donnés à Emmett hier. La nuit avait défilé, lente, narguante, allumant et éteignant des étoiles dans le ciel couleur encre. Il avait fait froid, mais ça m'était égal. Tout m'était égal. Le fait que le froid soit tombé sur mes épaules, que je n'ai pas dormi. On aurait pu m'arracher le cœur, et le jeter aux vautours que ça n'aurait pas été aussi douloureux.

_Je le savais, pourtant..._

J'étais au courant que ce bébé en fond d'écran de mon portable n'était pas mon fils biologique. J'avais décidé MOI-MÊME d'élever ce bébé, d'en devenir le père. J'avais décidé d'aider Bella, de la soutenir quoi qu'il arrive.

_Mais je n'étais pas prêt à ça. Pas prêt à affronter mon propre frère._

Devenir l'oncle d'Evan.

Alors qu'en être le père était si facile, si doux, si apaisant. Parfois angoissant, mais c'était un beau rôle. _Pourquoi nous l'ont-ils dit ? Pourquoi ont-ils tout gâché ?_

Ils auraient pu se taire. J'aurais préféré. Qu'ils gardent le secret, qu'ils se taisent. A quel point Emmett veut devenir le père de ce bébé ? Totalement ? Endosser sa paternité, lui donner son nom ?

_Notre nom ?_

Evan sera un Cullen, quoi qu'il arrive. Il aura certains de mes gènes, quoi qu'il arrive. Il pourra peut-être même me ressembler, dans certains cas. _Mais ce n'est pas mon fils. Evan ne sera plus jamais mon fils. Juste mon neveu. Simplement mon neveu. Je serais simplement son oncle._

Et c'est tout.

Le sable à côté de moi s'enfonçait. Jacob s'asseyait à côté de moi.

- Oh, salut Ed ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es matinal...

Les vagues refoulaient, presque à mes pieds et repartaient au loin pour se perdre.

- Je sais qui est le père d'Evan...

- Mais tu es le père d'Evan...

- Non...

_Non. C'est juste le mot à cette réponse. Non. Pour toujours._

- Quoi ? C'est quoi ce bin's encore ?

_Emmett qui couche avec Bella pendant notre grande soirée. Et le bébé qui arrive. Bella perdue, Bella harcelée et moi, pauvre con, qui endosse cette paternité, au risque de me perdre._

- Ben merde...

- Comme tu dis...

- Et j'peux faire quelque chose ?

- Est-ce que tu sais revenir en arrière, Jake ?

Il ne répondit pas. En fait, personne n'a aucune solution. C'est la fatalité. Evan n'est pas mon fils et ne le sera plus jamais.

- J'suis désolé Edward...

- Pas autant que moi...

Il me pressa l'épaule.

- Billy m'a dit que quelqu'un était assis sur la plage depuis cette nuit... C'était toi ?

- J'en sais rien, j'ai pas bougé...

- Viens à la maison prendre un p'tit-dej...

- Non, ça va...

- Non Edward, ça ne va pas ! Rester dehors ne résoudra rien...Viens te faire du mouron à l'intérieur...

Le vent se levait, s'infiltrant sous mon léger pull noir.

- Allez Ed... Un soldat se bat mieux le ventre plein !

Je ne sus pourquoi, mais je le suivais jusqu'à chez lui. Billy me saluait, et je m'asseyais autour de la table, sans toucher aux denrées exposées sous mon nez. J'entendis vaguement le père de Jacob lui dire de me raccompagner chez moi.

La maison apparut trop tôt dans mon champ de vision, avec l'idée sordide qu'Emmett était dedans. J'espérais qu'il soit parti, il valait mieux pour lui.

Quand je rentrais dans la villa, je fus assailli par la chaleur.

Et par cette masse épaisse dans le couloir. Emmett. Mon cher frère.

- Edward... Je suis désolé ! On peut parler ?

- Tais-toi !

- Edward...

Et le sang qui remonte à la tête, encore. La pulsion qui part de mon cerveau, jusqu'à mes muscles.

- TAIS-TOI !

Carlisle apparut rapidement, nous fixant.

- Les garçons ! Calmez-vous ! Emmett, laisse-le tranquille !

Je frissonnais, et ma tête était douloureuse. Je m'installais sur le canapé, face au feu. _Je voudrais me jeter dedans... Tout oublier, brûler ce passé..._

- Edward, tu dois m'écouter et...

Mais mon père intervenait encore.

- Emmett, va faire un tour s'il te plaît ! Laisse-le digérer la nouvelle... Il a besoin de temps...

Ma mère, que je reconnus grâce à son parfum, s'approchait et embrassait mes cheveux.

- J'étais si inquiète Edward... Dieu merci tu n'as rien... Il est déjà presque onze heures...

_Onze heures... Plus de douze heures dehors, qui avaient filé comme douze secondes... Comme le temps filait quand j'étais auprès de Bella et d'Evan... Auprès de MA famille..._

- Est-ce que tu veux rester seul ?

J'opinais. Je sentis plusieurs personnes près de moi, dont ma sœur, mon meilleur ami qui m'étreignaient, m'embrassaient. _C'est bon, on a compris, j'ai tout perdu..._

- On va sortir se promener... tu devrais venir... me murmurait Esmé.

- Non... Je veux rester là...

- D'accord mon chéri...

Elle embrassait mon front. Carlisle revint, alors que tous s'habillaient pour aller marcher.

- Si tu as besoin de parler, tu m'appelles et je viendrais immédiatement te voir...

- Ok...

- Edward, tu es un garçon bien, et je suis désolé pour toi... Nous sommes désolés pour toi...

J'opinais. _Quoi répondre « merci c'est gentil, j'aime bien souffrir ? » _Non. Définitivement pas.

La maison devint silencieuse, durant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que la poignée de la porte d'entrée ne s'actionne. Je vis la masse de cheveux blonds de Rosalie entrer dans le salon et elle s'installait à côté de moi, à ma gauche.

_Elle aussi est trahie... Bafouée..._

Evan, au cœur de tout ça, alors qu'il n'a rien demandé... Ce petit bébé qui ne m'appellera pas « Papa », qui ne me prendra pas dans ses bras quand il aura un petit bobo, auprès duquel je ne serai pas quand il rentrera à l'école.

Et sa maman, que j'ai tant aimé. De la première seconde, à hier soir. _Mais comment a-t-elle pu coucher avec mon frère ?_

Je croisais le regard bleu de Rosalie, avant d'y voir naître des larmes. J'attrapais sa main et la pressais. Elle était froide. Rose portait toujours sa robe d'hier soir, et laissait couler ses sanglots. Son maquillage noir suivait, me brisant le cœur.

_Elle n'a pas mérité ça. Pas plus que moi, je crois..._

On a tout perdu, au même moment. Tout. C'est fini. Nos vies auront définitivement trop changées, hier soir.

- Je suis désolée, Edward... Désolée que ton avenir ait changé...

Ses sanglots saccadaient sa voix, me lacérant au plus profond.

- Moi aussi Rosalie... Désolé qu'Emmett t'ait trompé encore une fois...

Elle s'effondra en pleurs dans mes bras, faisant grossir cette boule trop imposante dans ma gorge. Cette même boule qui poussait sur mes cordes vocales, et appuyant sur la corde sensible. Les larmes montaient, et descendaient aussi vite sur mes joues. Je prenais Rose contre moi, espérant que pour elle comme pour moi, cette soirée ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Que je me réveille rapidement, pour réaliser que ce n'était qu'une blague et que Bella serait encore là près de moi, nue serrée dans mes bras avec Evan dans son petit lit.

Le salon fut remplit des bruits de sanglots de ma belle-sœur, saturé par les miens.

- Je suis f... fatiguée E... Edward... ça fait mal...

- Je sais... J'ai mal aussi...

_Le temps défilait, mais les larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas. Non. _Je finis par m'allonger sur le canapé, et Rosalie suivit mon mouvement. Je la gardais contre moi, parce que Rosalie est comme ma sœur. Et ma sœur ne mérite pas de souffrir...

**.. ::..**

**Point de vue de Carlisle.**

Mon épouse, Emmett, Alice, Jasper s'étaient arrêtés dans un petit bar, pour prendre un verre. J'avais prétexté un appel à passer à l'hôpital à propos d'un dossier d'un patient, pour rentrer plus tôt et voir Edward seul à seul. Tenter d'éclaircir cette affaire. _Tout simplement comprendre..._

Quand je suis rentré, Edward et Rosalie étaient allongés sur le canapé, et ils pleuraient l'un contre l'autre. Mon cœur se serra à cette vue. Ni Rosalie, ni Edward ne méritaient ça. _Mais Emmett et Bella ont l'air suffisamment mal eux aussi. Après tout, Edward et Rose sont les trompés, mais Emmett et Bella ont un bébé à élever, à assumer et une situation compliquée à gérer à côté._

Rosalie se releva quand j'arrivais, et me souriais faiblement avant de monter à l'étage. Edward était resté couché, et je m'asseyais près de lui. _Aucun de mes fils, ni ma fille, ne doivent supporter de chagrin... Non..._

Je caressais ses cheveux, le trouvant dans cette position fœtale.

- Ça va, Edward...

Il acquiesçait, et s'essuyait les joues.

- Ça fait mal papa...

- Est-ce que tu veux bien m'expliquer comment vous en êtes arrivés là ?

Il déglutissait, restait silencieux, avant de se relever.

Bella qui vient le voir à la maison, en larmes. Une grossesse non-désirée, un bébé non voulu qui arrive plus vite que prévu. Charlie trop insistant et ses sentiments pour Bella qui évoluent. Son envie de la protéger, de l'avoir pour lui. La détresse de sa meilleure amie, son envie d'être là pour elle. L'envie de voir ce bébé, de faire comprendre à Bella que tout se passera bien. Sa paternité endossée, ce mensonge pour se construire une famille avec elle, vivre quelque chose avec elle.

_Chacune de ses paroles transpiraient l'amour pour elle et pour lui._

- Je ne pensais pas que... que c'était Emmett... que ça... ça ferait si mal...

_J'avais espéré lui parler, apaiser ses craintes mais je me retrouvais sans mots._

- Mon Edward... tu as très bien agi, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter... Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était ton frère, seule Bella le savait... Elle aurait dû refuser que tu endosses ce rôle...

Il se frottait le visage, étalant ses larmes sur sa peau.

- C'était... Elle était perdue...

- Je sais... Tout le monde s'est perdu dans cette histoire...

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ?

Je soupirais.

- Faire le point sur ce que tu veux, reparler à Bella ou pas, à ton frère...

- Non...Non je...c'est trop tôt...

- D'accord... Prends le temps de savoir ce que tu veux...

Il ne me répondit pas.

- Mais il faut que tu comprennes que tu savais que tu n'étais pas le père... Tu étais au courant, Edward...

- Je sais... Mais c'était... il était à moi... avec elle...

_Il a été très amoureux, indéniablement... Esmé et moi avions bien remarqué ses yeux pétillants, sa nouvelle joie à la maison. Même si parfois c'était dur, il était heureux..._

- Je voulais ça, papa... Je le voulais... Je le voulais...

Ses larmes redoublaient d'intensité, et je l'attirais dans mes bras.

- Shh... pleure tout ce dont tu as besoin... Je suis là...

Il acquiesçait contre mon torse, me serrant plus fort. _Il n'est plus un adolescent aux portes du monde adulte. Il n'est plus qu'un enfant. _Un simple petit garçon qui a besoin d'aide. Que ferais-je si on m'enlevait mes enfants ? _Ça n'arrivera pas... mais si ça m'arrivait ? Imaginais-je ma vie sans Edward, Emmett ou Alice ?_

Non.

Jamais je ne voulais être sans mes fils ou ma fille. Jamais.

Alors, je peux comprendre... Evan a été son bébé avant même son arrivée. Il l'a élevé, gardé. Il lui a donné le biberon, changé ses couches. Il a dormi avec lui. Il lui a acheté des jouets, des pyjamas. Il a aimé sa maman, avec une grande force, peut-être même avec plus de forces qu'il n'a jamais aimé.

- Je comprends que ce soit dur, chéri... Je comprends...

Je caressais son dos doucement, agité par les spasmes de ses sanglots.

_Il va avoir besoin de s'éloigner..._

- Passe ton bac, Edward... Ensuite, si tu veux t'éloigner quelques temps, ta mère et moi le comprendrons... Tu as une grande opportunité avec le conservatoire en Allemagne... Penses-y... Mais ce doit être ton choix de partir... Si tu ne le veux pas, n'y vas pas...

- Et B... Bella... ?

- Nous allons nous assurer que Bella aille bien, et qu'Emmett assume... Elle ne sera pas toute seule... Evan est de notre famille... Je vais aller la voir aujourd'hui, pour savoir ce qu'elle veut faire...

Edward s'appuyait contre le dossier du canapé.

- Je l'aime papa...

Mon cœur se serrait.

- Je sais que tu l'aimes... Nous le savons tous... Et je crois qu'elle t'aime aussi... Mais tu as besoin de temps, pour accepter tout ça...

Il se rallongeait sur le sofa, et je restais près de lui de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. _Dors mon garçon... tout ira mieux quand tu auras dormi..._

**.. ::..**

**Point de vue de Charlie.**

_Quelle nuit..._ L'avantage d'être sheriff, est que j'avais pu appeler un de mes subordonnés pour me remplacer vers 14h. Je voulais rentrer, retrouver ma fille et être avec elle et son petit. _Quoi qu'il se soit passé, et quelque soient ses torts, elle ne mérite pas d'avoir mal..._

Je lui avais ordonné de monter se coucher, pendant qu'Evan faisait sa sieste. Elle devait récupérer de ses émotions, de ce secret qu'elle avait si jalousement dissimulé à nos yeux. _A quoi bon se mettre en colère ? Lui hurler après ? Elle paie déjà suffisamment fort cette erreur, en se torturant..._

On toquait à la porte, et je me levais pour aller ouvrir. Je tombais nez-à-nez avec Carlisle et son fils, Emmett. _Le père d'Evan..._

- Bonjour Charlie...

- Bonjour Carlisle, bonjour Emmett !

- B'jour...

Le petit était blanc comme un linge, et Carlisle semblait désolé.

- Nous sommes venus prendre des nouvelles de Bella et d'Evan...

- Ils dorment, l'un comme l'autre...

- Oh... Ça ne fait rien... Il faut les laisser récupérer... Edward aussi s'est endormi...

- Evan ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller, et je pense que Bella aussi du coup. Je vais monter la chercher...

- Non Charlie, laissez-la...

J'observais le visage blanc d'Emmett._ Il doit avoir besoin de voir ma fille... et son fils... _Evan choisit ce moment-là pour se mettre à pleurer.

- Ah ben voyez... Il est précis comme un coucou suisse !

Carlisle me souriait et je me dirigeais vers la chambre d'en bas pour le sortir de son petit lit. Il chougnait et se frottait les yeux en se tortillant dans sa turbulette.

- Hé, salut toi ! Tu viens avec pépé ? Ton autre papi est là... ton papa aussi...

_Enfin, ton nouveau papa du coup... mouais... c'est pas commun quand même..._

Je le prenais dans mes bras et l'embrassais. Il mordillait son doudou et me regardait, un léger sourire sur le visage. Il fronçait les sourcils quand je rejoignais le salon et eut un petit mouvement de corps en apercevant nos invités.

- Hé oui ! Tu les reconnais ?

Carlisle lui tendit les bras et Evan se laissa attraper facilement.

- Bonjour petit bonhomme !

Je grimpais en haut pour chercher Bella. Elle était réveillée, et pleurait sur son lit en serrant un nounours en peluche.

- Bella trésor...

Elle se retournait vers moi.

- Carlisle et Emmett sont en bas, et Evan est réveillé...

Elle se redressait et reniflait.

- Est-ce qu'Edward est rentré chez lui ?

- Oui, Carlisle m'a dit qu'il dort...

Elle parut soulagée.

- J'arrive...

_Se mettre dans des états pareils... A son âge... C'est si jeune pour avoir du souci..._

Elle apparut deux minutes après, et se précipitait vers Carlisle.

_- _Comment va Edward ?

Carlisle lui fit un sourire désolé.

- Il est épuisé...

Elle baissait la tête, honteuse.

- Dites-lui que je ne lui voulais pas de mal... que je suis désolée et que je l'aime et...

Le docteur déposait une main sur l'épaule de ma fille.

- Il a besoin de temps, Bella...

- Carlisle, je... je suis désolée...

- Je sais Bella... Nous le sommes tous...

Evan se mit à crier en apercevant sa mère. Le bébé, qui était dans les bras d'Emmett, tendait ses mains vers ma fille et elle le prit contre elle.

- Emmett, tu devrais suivre Bella pour faire manger Evan...

- Ok...

Je me retrouvais seul avec Carlisle. Gêné.

- Comment va Edward ?

- Pas très bien, je le crains... Il a pris un vrai coup derrière la tête...

- Mais il a assumé seul cette paternité ! Il était au courant, donc ?

Il opinait.

- Cela n'empêche pas qu'il s'était attaché à votre fille et au bébé... Il était le père dans sa tête...

- Et il a été le père d'Evan... Réellement...

Carlisle jetait un coup d'oeil en direction de la cuisine, là où Bella et Emmett avaient disparu.

- Ils vont avoir besoin de notre soutien...

- Je souhaite que votre fils assume son rôle ! Tant physiquement que moralement ! Emmett est le père d'Evan, il va devoir agir en tant que tel ! Bella est perdue et elle n'est pas la seule responsable. J'espère qu'ils parleront de tous les détails que cela implique !

- Il sera à ses côtés. Il assumera entièrement son rôle de père. Nous établirons un système de garde, qu'ils définiront entre eux...

- Et Edward ?

Il soupirait.

- J'ignore ce qu'il va décider... Mais je soutiendrai mon fils, Charlie... Mes fils, en réalité !

- Et je soutiendrai Bella!

Il y avait un je ne sais quoi dans son ton qui me déplaisait fortement. Comme si Bella était totalement responsable de cette situation. _Mais ils ont été DEUX à concevoir Evan. Deux à boire, deux à perdre les pédales..._

_**.. ::..**_

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Emmett observait chacun de mes gestes alors que je donnais la tétée à Evan.

- Rosalie veut que j'assume...

- Elle a raison... répondis-je simplement.

Peut-on faire autre chose qu'assumer quand on fait une bêtise ? Non. Surtout pas quand cette bêtise s'appelle « un enfant ».

- Mon père m'a amené ici pour qu'on parle de... d'un tour de garde et de pension et...

_Je me fiche de tout ça. Je voudrais voir Edward... lui parler... m'excuser..._

- Tu as vu ton frère ?

- Brièvement... Il n'était pas tellement enclin à me parler si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

- A sa place, je ferais pareil !

- Restons à nos places, on a suffisamment d'emmerdes, tu trouves pas ?

_Quoi ? Evan est une « emmerde » ? _Inexplicablement, j'eus envie de pleurer mais je me retenais.

- Personne ne t'oblige à assumer, Emmett ! Evan n'est pas une emmerde, d'accord ?

Il écarquillait les yeux.

- Mais je... je n'ai pas dit ça pour ça !

- Mais tu l'as dit !

Il se frottait les yeux.

- Je disais surtout que ça va déjà être un casse-tête pour tout le monde et que je me serais passé de ça !

- Moi aussi figure-toi ! J'aurais voulu devenir adulte dans d'autres circonstances mais Evan est là, et même si j'ai eu du mal avec lui, il est à moi et sans lui, je ne suis rien ! Je ne te demande rien ! Si tu ne veux pas assumer, ne le fais pas et retourne à ta petite vie tranquille...

_Je me suis débrouillée sans lui jusque-là. Je peux continuer seule ! _J'avais Edward, avant...

Plus maintenant... Et je l'ai détruit…

- Bella... Je t'en prie... Entendons-nous... Nous sommes seuls maintenant, pour Evan... Il n'aura que nous...

C'est un fait. Désormais, il aura maman Bella, et papa Emmett. Pas Edward, non. Emmett. _La vie se déroule rarement comme prévu... _Il va falloir accepter ces changements. Accepter qu'Emmett est le père de mon fils. Accepter qu'Evan ait besoin de lui.

_Autant qu'il aura besoin de moi..._

Le voir partir avec son père, ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles pendant quelques jours et le retrouver ensuite. _Je veux le retrouver, quoi qu'il arrive... J'ai déjà perdu Edward et ça fait beaucoup trop._

- Je veux la garde d'Evan ! Annonçais-je d'emblée.

Emmett semblait étonné.

- Oui... C'est... tu es sa mère, je n'ai jamais pensé à te l'enlever...

_Alors on est d'accord._

- Je veux pouvoir l'avoir avec moi un week-end sur deux. Je suis au lycée, je vais devoir trouver du travail, renoncer à la fac pour l'élever, me trouver un appartement et soulager Charlie. Je vais travailler la semaine, lui trouver une baby-sitter ou une crèche, donc je veux le voir le week-end.

- Ça me paraît légitime...

- Ecris tout !

- Quoi ? Bella...

- Ecris tout !

Il prenait une feuille sur le bloc-notes, un stylo, et consignait par écrit mes précédentes paroles. _Je veux m'assurer que tout sera toujours clair. Evan est mon fils._

- Tu as la garde, je le prends un week-end sur deux...

- Du vendredi après-midi, au lundi matin.

- Oui, pour le trajet, ça sera plus facile... Concernant la pension alimentaire, je te verserai 250$ par mois et plus, si tu as besoin...

Il ne me laissa pas riposter. _Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu... Papa n'a pas à supporter le financement de mon bébé._

- D'accord... J'utiliserais cet argent pour acheter des choses dont Evan a besoin, et je m'engage à te consulter pour ces achats, si ce sont de grosses dépenses comme du mobilier... Bien sûr, il servira aux couches, aux aliments, aux vêtements... Je placerais le reste sur un compte...

- Je t'aiderais à ouvrir ce compte... Pour son alimentation, j'aimerais que tu prépares toi-même ses repas, dans la mesure du possible...

- Je cuisine pour Charlie depuis des années... Je lui préparerais ses repas, et ferais le meilleur pour lui ! Ce qui me restera de l'argent sera déposé sur son compte...

Emmett acquiesçait.

- Tu as le droit de venir le voir quand tu le veux... Je ne veux pas que l'on s'en tienne à des écrits autour d'une table de cuisine... Evan aura besoin de toi, tout comme il aura besoin de moi...

- Autre chose ?

J'observais mon fils, qui regardait l'échange tout en tétant goulûment son lait.

- On choisira ensemble les nounous, l'école...

- Ok...

Il datait le papier, et signait.

- A toi...

Maladroitement avec Evan sur mon bras gauche, je signais à mon tour. Emmett le recopiait en double et nous signions une nouvelle fois.

- Et pour Edward ?

- Edward ? Quoi Edward ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut ?_

- Oui, Edward... On fait quoi pour lui ?


	33. 32: Parce que je suis ta meilleure amie

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Un énorme merci collectif pour une fois, à vous toutes et tous. J'ai la gastro, je ne me sens pas très pimpante mais je voulais vous poster ça ici ce soir... Je passe pour une fois les remerciements listés, mais sachez que le coeur y est sincèrement. Merci de me lire, et de m'accorder votre précieuse confiance. Plus de 2000 reviews pour ici, je suis comblée et sans mots pour ça, comme à chaque fois. **

**Merci à Garance pour sa relecture, prenez soin de vous.  
>Tiffany.<strong>

**..::..**

_**Chapitre 32 : Parce que je suis ta meilleure amie, Edward**_

**Point de vue de Bella ~**

Les jours passaient, sans nouvelles d'Edward. Je ne supportais pas de ne pas l'appeler, ne pas le voir. _Je ne me rappelle même plus de la dernière fois où nous avons enchaîné deux jours sans nous voir et nous appeler..._

A chaque fois que j'envisageais de le contacter, Charlie m'intimait l'ordre de lui laisser du terrain. De le laisser venir, ou non. Je savais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour Edward : respecter son silence, son besoin d'isolement. _Mais ça m'était difficilement supportable... _J'étais revenue au lycée, après quatre jours à rester à la maison. Sue Clearwater m'avait proposée de me garder Evan, et Emmett allait le récupérer l'après-midi pour s'en occuper un peu et se familiariser dans son nouveau rôle de père. Quoi qu'on en dise, et peu importe nos degrés de responsabilités dans cette affaire, c'était tout nouveau pour lui aussi, et c'était compliqué à gérer. _Mais puisqu'Emmett a décidé de dévoiler la vérité, il doit assumer maintenant..._

Mais à chaque fois que je rentrais dans une salle de classe où Edward et moi avions un cours en commun, mon cœur se serrait en voyant sa paillasse vide. Désespérément vide. _Il ne vient plus en classe... _Le cours d'Histoire venait de se terminer, et je rangeais mes affaires quand le professeur s'approchait de moi.

- Miss Swan ?

- Oui monsieur ?

- Avez-vous des nouvelles de Monsieur Cullen ? L'administration a contacté sa famille, qui nous a dit qu'il n'était pas en état de venir en cours... Le bac est dans quinze jours...

_Pas en état de venir en cours... à cause de moi..._

- Oh... et bien...

- Votre fils a besoin d'être gardé par son papa ? Parce que, vous comprenez, vous avez tous les deux une échéance importante sanctionnée par votre diplôme de fin d'année, et il est nécessaire d'une assiduité sans bornes...

- Non... non... Evan est gardé en extérieur et... mais non... Ce n'est pas la raison...

Il fronçait les sourcils, cherchant à trouver une vérité dans mes yeux.

- Bien... Faites-lui savoir que nous sommes inquiets de son absence prolongée...

- D'accord...

Je me dépêchais de fermer mon sac, et de sortir de cette salle. Je retrouvais Alice et Jasper qui regardaient un magazine assis sur un banc dans la cour.

- Salut...

- Oh, salut Bella ! Me souriait Alice.

J'aimais le fait que malgré le mensonge, elle soit encore là et ne m'en tienne pas trop rigueur. Les rumeurs sur l'absence d'Edward couraient dans l'enceinte de l'école, racontant que j'avais fait cocu Edward. _En un sens, c'est faux. Je ne l'ai pas trompé, je lui suis restée fidèle durant notre relation... Ce sont mes erreurs d'avant qui sont à conséquences. En revanche, je l'ai trompé dans ses aspirations... _C'est pire, probablement.

Je m'asseyais à côté d'Alice.

- Vous lisez quoi ?

- On fait des mots fléchés...

La grille était déjà bien remplie.

- Il vous manque quoi ?

- « Premier soldat »... avec un B et un A...

- Bidasse ?

Jasper remplissait la grille.

- Nickel ! Merci Bell's !

- De rien...

Il refermait le magazine et le rendait à Alice qui le glissait dans son sac et le silence s'installait entre nous. _Je devrais m'excuser. J'ai foutu en l'air leur famille... _mais par où commencer ? Comment leur dire ?

- Il va bien...

- Hein ?

Elle me souriait, amicale, et m'attrapait la main.

- Edward va bien...du moins comme on peut aller dans votre situation...

- Comment il... réagit et...

- C'est un peu compliqué pour lui, et il a besoin de digérer tout ça...

- Et avec Emmett ?

- Il ne lui parle plus...

_J'ai réellement détruit leur famille... Toute entière..._

- Je suis si désolée, Alice...

Elle pressait ma main plus fort.

- Je sais, Bella... Mais c'était à prévoir, malheureusement... Toi seule savait, mais maintenant c'est fait et nous devons regarder devant, et pas derrière, pour avancer et faire en sorte que les dégâts soient minimes pour Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, toi et Evan...

- Mais j'ai tout détruit... Ta mère avait une telle confiance en moi...

-Esmé est très en colère, mais aussi inquiète pour ses deux fils et son petit-fils... Quoi qu'il se passe, Evan fait partie de notre famille...

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire...

- Peut-être passer voir Esmé, et lui dire à quel point tu es désolée... Elle saura que tu l'es…

_Ce serait la moindre des choses..._

- Et tu crois qu'Edward accepterait de... de me voir ?

Elle se tournait vers Jasper, qui eut un léger sourire désolé.

- Je ne sais pas trop Bella... Il n'y a que lui qui sait...

- Et est-ce qu'il... parle de moi ?

Alice se serrait contre son petit-ami, et j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir être en ce moment même dans les bras chauds et protecteurs d'Edward. _Je sentais encore contre ma bouche le goût amer de notre dernier baiser._

- Il ne parle pas de toi, Bella...

_Evidemment... ça aurait été trop simple..._

- Mais il pense tout le temps à toi...

- Hein ?

Elle me souriait, presque désolée.

-Je suis désolée pour vous deux... J'étais pourtant certaine que ça allait marcher...

Elle parut triste, et Jasper l'attirait contre lui, caressant son avant-bras avec une grande tendresse et je les enviais tellement d'être ensemble, d'être là l'un pour l'autre avec une histoire basée sur la confiance, l'amour et la sincérité. Edward et moi avions les deux premiers termes, et en soit c'était deux tiers pour relation réussie. Mais j'avais _volontairement _omis la troisième partie. La plus importante, puisque sans sincérité, pas de confiance et sans confiance, pas de sentiments...

- J'aimerais avoir de ses nouvelles...

- Prends patience... ça viendra...

- Est-ce que tu sais s'il va venir passer son bac ?

- Non... Je ne sais pas, il ne nous parle pas beaucoup...

- Oh... D'accord...

La sonnerie nous rappelait à l'ordre, nous séparant. Jasper s'installait à côté de moi, comblant temporairement le vide à la place d'Edward...

**..**

Edward n'était pas revenu, et le bac commençait ce matin. Charlie avait pris Evan dans sa chambre cette nuit, pour que je puisse avoir un sommeil reposant et être en pleine forme mais je m'étais quand même levée quand je l'avais entendu pleurer. Mon père avait tenté de le calmer dans le salon en vain, alors j'étais descendue et il s'était presque immédiatement apaisé dans mes bras. _Je n'avais rien de mieux que lui contre moi ces derniers temps... J'allais réussir pour lui, pour qu'il ait de quoi répondre à l'école quand on lui dira : ta mère est trop jeune ! Il pourra leur dire que sa mère a réussi !_

J'éteignais mon portable après avoir observé une dernière fois la photo de mon fils qui souriait, allongé sur le ventre sur le tapis du salon, un jouet en plastique dans la main. _J'ai quand même fait un beau bébé... _Angela apparut, visiblement stressée, en compagnie de Jacob. Les épreuves commençaient par la philosophie, autant dire du très lourd. Angela me fit la bise tout comme Jake qui s'appuyait ensuite contre le mur. Nous étions entourés d'élèves révisant, angoissés.

- Edward n'est pas là ?

Son nom était pourtant inscrit sur les listes avec les salles.

- Non...

_Il va mettre son avenir en jeu à cause de moi... manquer son bac, rater son avenir, se fermer des portes... _Les professeurs surveillants arrivaient, nous demandant d'aller nous installer. Je cherchais mon nom et mon numéro sur le recoin des tables, mon cœur se serrant quand je vis « Edward Cullen », et une place désespérément vide.

- Sortez un stylo, un correcteur et mettez vos sacs au fond de la salle... Allez !

Je me levais, posais mon sac et me réinstallais. Seule la chaise d'Edward était vide. La prof me regardait.

-On va attendre encore trois minutes, il n'est pas neuf heures...

Un silence de plomb tombait sur la pièce, me faisant frissonner. Si je m'étais laissée aller, j'aurais pu pleurer. _J'ai bousillé sa vie... Complètement... A tous les niveaux... alors que je croyais que nous aurions pu aller bien loin._

- Bien, nous allons fermer la porte et...

Mais à ce moment-là, je vis une silhouette apparaître dans l'encadrement.

- Excusez-moi, je suis en retard... Je peux encore rentrer ?

- Monsieur Cullen, dépêchez-vous...

- Merci...

_Edward...Edward est là..._

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, mais Edward sortit son stylo et déposait son sac au fond, sans adresser un regard à personne. Un surveillant amenait les sujets, et on nous distribuait les copies.

_**« Serait-on plus libre sans Etat ? »**_

_Aucune idée..._

**« La liberté d'expression doit-elle avoir des limites ? »**

_Evidemment..._

_**« Pour aimer, faut-il s'oublier ? »**_

Mon regard se posait sur le dos d'Edward. _Non... certainement pas..._

Je noircissais les pages au fur et à mesure des heures qui défilaient, vidant mes sentiments sans pour autant faire avancer le débat...

**..**

- Edward ? Edward...

Il avait quitté la salle d'examen juste avant moi ce matin, et je me dépêchais. Il marchait d'un pas vif et rapide, droit comme un « i ».

- Edward s'il te plaît, attends... Je... j'ai... Tu as... on doit parler...

Mon cœur battait à toute allure, aussi vite que mes pas. Je manquais de trébucher en m'emmêlant mes propres pieds, avant de me rattraper in-extremis. Edward s'arrêta brusquement, devant une série de casiers d'élèves, et baissait la tête.

- Edward, je...

- Bon sang Bella, je... S'il te plaît...

Je m'arrêtais net. Il me tournait le dos, et je le voyais se pincer l'arête du nez comme il le faisait quand il était énervé.

- Je... Tu n'imagines pas ce que... entendre ta voix... te savoir là... c'est encore dur... et je... pas ici... S'il te plaît... pas ici...

Il se redressait, et se dirigeait vers la sortie sans m'accorder le moindre regard. _Je lui ai fait tellement de mal... tellement... mais « pas ici »... Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il ne serait pas hostile à une discussion ?_

Mon cœur se serrait à cette pensée, et j'attrapais mes affaires pour quitter l'école, obsédée par cette idée d'aller le voir. Vendredi. A la fin du bac. Sans pression, sans contraintes...

…

La semaine avait finalement défilé à toute vitesse, entre les examens, les révisions et Evan. Je venais de quitter la dernière épreuve, mais n'avais pas pu croiser Edward qui n'était pas dans la même salle que moi. J'ignorais également s'il en était sorti, mais je préférais ne pas m'éterniser, le harceler. _Le laisser tranquille..._

Je me garais devant chez Sue. Emmett était reparti chez lui à Seattle, pour réceptionner la chambre et les décorations pour la pièce qu'il comptait aménager pour Evan. Rosalie, je le savais par Alice, était restée chez Esmé et Carlisle et j'appréhendais de la croiser, mais il allait falloir que je le fasse, que je m'excuse aussi. Je devais le tenter, même si ça ne valait rien à ses yeux.

_Je serais à jamais, pour elle, la mère du fils d'Emmett..._

Je toquais contre la porte de Sue, et entrais. Evan criait devant Sue, visiblement très amusé de voir sa nounou lui faire toute sorte de grimace.

- Oh, regarde qui est là ! C'est Maman...

Je me penchais et le prenais dans mes bras, alors qu'il s'agitait vivement.

-Salut toi...

J'embrassais sa tempe, et le serrais contre moi.

- Maman a fini ses examens, je n'ai plus à aller à l'école jusqu'à ce que je trouve un travail, on va pouvoir rester tous les trois avec Grand-Père...

Cette pensée, bien que très isolante, me convenait. Je voulais juste prendre mon fils, rentrer chez mon père, et me blottir sous une couette avec Evan contre moi.

- Merci beaucoup Sue, d'avoir gardé mon fils...

- Je t'en prie, c'était un plaisir ! Je me suis surprise à me retrouver quand Seth et Leah étaient bébés... ça m'a fait un grand bien !

- Combien je te dois ?

- Oh non ! Certainement pas !

- Sue... Si...

- Tu n'as pas de moyens, Bella !

- Emmett m'aide financièrement pour le bébé, et payer une personne pour garder Evan fait partie des choses auxquelles cet argent doit servir...

- Garde donc cet argent pour lui acheter des vêtements et des chaussures... Il grandit très vite, trop vite et tu vas devoir bientôt le rhabiller entièrement. Ses bodys commencent à tirer...

- Déjà ? Mais je les ai achetés il y a trois semaines...

Sue eut un petit rire amusé.

- Tu n'as pas fini, ma jolie...

_Dégoûtée..._

- Et à moins de le fermer dans un bocal, il continuera de grandir... Garde ton argent ma chérie...

- Merci Sue... Merci beaucoup !

- Tu me feras un bon dîner pour me remercier !

- Avec plaisir...

- Emmett vient le chercher aujourd'hui ?

- Non... Il veut terminer la chambre avant de l'accueillir...

- C'est bien, vous semblez organisés...

- On n'a pas tellement le choix...

- C'est vrai, mais c'est bien d'essayer d'être raisonnables et de vous entendre pour votre fils...

Je serrais un peu plus Evan contre moi. _Je ne veux plus qu'il souffre de ma bêtise et de mon inconscience. Je veux qu'Evan ait une belle vie._

- Je dois y aller Sue, je vais aller voir Edward...

- Oh... Comment va-t-il ?

- Il est venu passer son bac, c'est la première fois que l'on va se revoir... J'espère qu'il va vouloir me parler...

- Vous êtes adultes tous les deux, il n'y a pas de raison. Vous êtes deux personnes bien, vous devez pouvoir arriver à vous parler...

- Je ne sais pas exactement comment m'y prendre...

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je parlais de tout ça à Sue, peut-être grâce à son visage bon et généreux.

- Sois douce... Sois celle que tu étais pour lui, avant... Sois sa meilleure amie, à son écoute...

_Sa meilleure amie... Revenir au début... Relancer la machine..._

Je me garais devant chez les Cullen, toujours impressionnée par la splendeur de cette villa dans la forêt. J'extirpais Evan de son siège-auto, et me dirigeais vers l'entrée. Je sonnais, le ventre noué.

_Maîtriser son vocabulaire. Accepter de s'excuser. Etre sincère, et être un bon exemple pour mon fils..._

Evan s'agitait, babillant et faisant des petites vocalises contre ma poitrine.

- Tu es bien réveillé... Tu as dû faire une méga sieste mais il va quand même falloir que tu dormes ce soir... Même si ça ne te plaît pas... Pas question de faire la java ! Papi a besoin de dormir, il sera de garde et il a veillé sur toi toute la semaine... Tu vas être cool, ok bébé ?

Je sursautais, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Esmé. Elle ne masquait pas sa surprise.

- Bella...

- Bonsoir Esmé... Désolée de venir à l'improviste... Puis-je entrer ?

Elle me jaugeait, et ses yeux se posaient sur Evan.

- Bien sûr...

- Merci...

Elle me laissait passer, et je me dirigeais vers le salon. Elle était sur mes pas, discrète et silencieuse. _Elle m'a tellement aidée..._

- Je suis venue pour vous présenter mes sincères excuses pour vous avoir menti, vous avoir dissimulé la vérité...

Elle me prenait Evan des bras, et l'asseyait sur ses genoux.

- J'aurais dû avouer les faits bien avant, ne pas laisser Edward prendre cette position vis-à-vis de nous deux... Quand il a dit à Charlie qu'il était le père je... Je suis tombée des nues et... Mais je me sentais si seule et il était là...

Je me rappelais de sa présence. De sa compagnie, de sa solidarité.

- Je n'aurais jamais assez de mots pour exprimer toute la reconnaissance, et tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour votre fils... Je l'aime, et je n'ai jamais triché avec ça... Je voudrais tellement que vous entendiez mes paroles... Ma reconnaissance vis-à-vis de toute l'aide que vous m'avez offerte au début... Si je peux être la mère que je suis, c'est grâce à vous... Vous avez été là pour moi, à chaque seconde... Vous êtes une grand-mère formidable pour Evan et je suis honorée, heureuse, que vous soyez sa grand-mère... Esmé...

Elle caressait les cheveux châtains d'Evan, se perdant dans ses yeux. _Comment choisir mes mots ? Que dire ?_

- Je suis désolée de tout le mal causé à votre famille. Je ferais ce qui sera nécessaire de faire pour réparer mes erreurs. Je veux qu'Evan soit fier de moi...

Elle releva à ce moment-là ses yeux vers moi.

- J'entends tes excuses, Bella... Je ne peux pas te pardonner ce qui s'est passé...

Mon cœur se brisa, littéralement. Mais je n'espérais pas qu'elle me pardonne. C'était bien trop demander à cette femme que j'avais trahi, et blessée.

- Merci de m'avoir écoutée...

- Cependant, Evan reste mon petit-fils, et je serais toujours là pour lui, même si c'est toi qui m'en fais la demande...

Les larmes envahissaient ma gorge, créant une lourde boule que j'aurais aimé faire disparaître en déglutissant.

- Emmett et toi êtes les parents d'Evan, et au moindre problème pour l'un de vous deux, je veux être là. Je veux être consultée, et je veux absolument savoir toute la vérité à partir de ce jour.

- Vous avez ma parole...

- Quant à Edward, je ne doute pas de la sincérité de tes sentiments... Mais tu l'as blessé au plus profond... Il savait, pourtant. Il savait qu'il n'était pas le père, mais il ne s'attendait pas à être l'oncle d'Evan. Il voulait simplement en être le père. Il l'était déjà, dans sa tête. C'est ce qui lui a fait le plus mal.

- Je suis si désolée... je ne voulais pas ça...

- Je sais... Mais tu dois lui présenter tes excuses à lui aussi...

- Je veux également parler à Rosalie...

- Elle décidera elle-même si elle souhaite te parler... Elle est blessée, trompée... Humiliée... Elle est avec mon fils depuis si longtemps que je la considère comme ma fille, et elle sera toujours prioritaire...

J'acquiesçais, quand j'entendis des pas descendre de l'étage.

- Rose...

Je me retournais, pour voir la splendide blonde plus amaigrie que jamais. De larges cernes se dessinaient sur son visage, la rendant pâle et malade. C'était la première fois que je voyais Rosalie dans cet état, et je me sentais ridicule, et idiote. Elle jetait un regard noir envers Evan, et je voulais lui dire de changer son regard sur lui mais je ne pouvais pas. Mon fils, qui portait son poing à sa bouche, était complètement indifférent à cette scène.

- Rosalie, je suis désolée...

- Tu pourras t'excuser dans tous les sens, ça ne changera rien. Effaçons cette histoire sordide, et faisons comme si tout était normal dans le meilleur des mondes. Je suis descendue chercher à manger, je n'envisage pas de te parler pour l'instant. Mais sois sûre que je veillerais à ce qu'Emmett respecte ses engagements et sa responsabilité envers son fils. Cet enfant innocent ne mérite pas de connaître la sordide vérité sur sa naissance.

Elle tournait les talons aussi sec, avant de remonter dans sa chambre.

_Voilà qui est clair... Rosalie m'en voudra toujours, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer, voire même de lui être reconnaissante de son intégrité._

Esmé soupirait.

- Elle a besoin de temps, pour accepter sa propre idée de pardonner à Emmett...

- C'est normal...

Elle fit sautiller Evan sur ses genoux, avant de me regarder.

- Edward est en bas du terrain, face à la rivière. Je garde Evan...

Je me levais, sachant ce que j'avais à faire.

_Etre sa meilleure amie... _J'embrassais Evan, et le câlinais avant de sortir et de suivre le petit chemin qui me guidait à Edward. Il était assis face à l'eau, les genoux repliés contre son torse. Je m'avançais doucement vers lui.

- Edward ?

Je m'asseyais en tailleur derrière lui, un peu excentrée de façon à voir son profil. Il passait sa main dans ses cheveux, et soupirait, les yeux dans le vide.

- J'peux pas croire ce qui m'est arrivé... murmura-t-il enfin. J'peux pas le croire...

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'ai... putain... J'ai décidé de devenir le papa d'un bébé qui n'était pas à moi mais à mon propre frère... J'ai élevé mon neveu... mon _neveu _! Comme mon fils...

- Raconte-moi tout... Je peux peut-être t'aider...

Je décidais de ne pas être la mère de son neveu. D'être sa meilleure amie.

Il se tournait légèrement, un peu étonné.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ? Demanda-t-il, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l'eau.

Je déglutissais, espérant qu'il comprenne ma démarche.

- Parce que tu as besoin d'en parler... d'extérioriser et d'entendre des choses... Et aussi... Parce que je suis ta meilleure amie, Edward...

_Pour toujours._


	34. Chapitre 33 : ça fait trop mal

**Coucou à toutes et à tous ! **

**Voici le 33ième chapitre. Pour être tout à fait honnête, durant ma jeune vie de tapoteuse sur FF, c'est l'un des chapitres les plus compliqués que j'ai eu à aborder. C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre de la première partie. La deuxième viendra à la suite, ici donc. Je ne change pas de titre ni rien, on continue ici. Le format des chapitres sera légèrement différent de ce que je fais d'habitude, mais vous vous y retrouverez et moi aussi :) **

**Bref, merci à vous toutes qui avez été très nombreuses au chapitre précédent : lily1008, Ronnie32, Callie226, laurie, ****Shiriliz**** (**merci pour ta review adorable ! J'espère que la suite continuera de ne pas te décevoir ! J'ai aimé introduire James pour semer le trouble, sinon c'était trop simple...**), fan-par-hasard21, jenny56, pattenrond, lapiaf8, Asuna93, cchope, titemaman1, ****Guest**** (**Esmé est très partagée, entre plusieurs personnes mais tu verras ici qu'elle aime aussi beaucoup Bella malgré tout**), littlemissbelly, Imaginaire-de-kiki, Shirley, chahinez, halay, aude77, Habswifes, tacha vaillant, Anais88, ****lolotte94**** (**Hum, je ne suis pas sûre qu'Emmett s'en sorte si bien que ça... Il n'avait pas prévu d'être père lui non plus...Je ferais un PDV Emmett au prochain chapitre!**), lilison, LolaMiSweetlove, Lisa1905, coco-des-iles, vinie65, Twifictions, Ezone-Mystery, xalexeex25, birginie, Grazie, mmccg, Lily-Rose-Bella, kikinette11, Maryfanfictions, Pat, alexavia, Fan de twilight, Coeur2crystal, ulkan13, choubidou. lily, aelita48, aussidagility, Vivii, sarinette60, ****Ilonka**** (**c'est tout à fait vrai ! Un bébé se fait à deux c'est pourquoi je prévois un PDV Emmett au prochain chapitre!**), katner, ****Annouk**** (**mdr oui très contente que tu ais eu les larmes aux yeux mdr**), catiuski, larsand, Nini Hathaway, Mariefandetwilight, sarah Pel, calimero59 et Guest. **

**Merci à ma correctrice, **Ptitewam.

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde ! **

**prenez soin de vous.  
>Tiffany. <strong>

**..::..**

_**Chapitre 33 : ça fait trop mal**_

**Edward.**

Elle ne pouvait pas être là, pas après toute cette merde... Pas juste là, derrière moi, alors que son odeur me frappait de plein fouet. Pas juste assise, à me parler avec sa douce voix. Pas juste elle, patiente et tendre comme elle l'était quand nous partagions une étreinte...

_Comme un cauchemar lancinant, une angoisse qui revient encore et encore..._

Elle était là, comme ça. Comme si les dernières semaines n'avaient pas eu lieu. Comme si, finalement, il n'y avait eu qu'une parenthèse dont elle ne se souvenait pas. Ou comme si elle voulait faire face. _Comme si, finalement, c'était elle qui assumait. _Qu'a-t-elle d'autre à faire, qu'assumer ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant ? Comment vais-je pouvoir me livrer à ma meilleure amie ?

Alors que moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec elle. Être son meilleur ami, mais pas seulement. Plus seulement. Être son meilleur ami, son amour, son amant. _N'être plus qu'un avec elle._

Mais tout cela n'était plus possible. Non. C'est fini, à jamais. Plus rien ne sera plus jamais pareil. Je n'avais eu de cesse de ressasser les inquiétudes de Bella après sa grossesse et son accouchement, quand elle me demandait chaque jour si rien ne changerait entre nous. _Evidemment que si... Tout a changé, et rien ne sera plus comme avant. Plus jamais._

Je ne la retrouverais plus, comme avant. Je ne pourrais plus jamais la voir comme ma Bella. Pourtant je l'aime, oh oui. Je l'aime, à tel point que je pourrais en crever. Mais je n'ai pas de solutions. Je n'ai pas de solution pour introduire deux personnes entre nous. Il y aura toujours Evan, et surtout mon propre frère. Je ne pourrais sans doute plus jamais la regarder, sans l'imaginer avec lui au lit. Je ne pourrais jamais plus le croiser sans avoir envie de le frapper, de lui faire du mal aussi fort qu'il m'en a fait. Je ne pourrais plus me regarder en face, pour être tombé dans le panneau.

_Et pourtant je l'aime... Je donnerais tout pour revenir en arrière. Du moins, effacer ces derniers jours..._

Effacer cette sensation d'être sali, humilié. Effacer cette sensation de vouloir creuser et creuser pour se terrer dans les ombres, et se faire oublier. Pour oublier en fait, surtout... Je voulais me taire, ne plus jamais parler de tout ça. Tout s'arrête toujours, avec le temps. Rien ne dure jamais.

_Mais je ne crois pas pouvoir oublier... Jamais..._

Sa petite main, sa douce main qui m'avait tant de fois caressé, qui avait tant de fois glissé sur mon corps, sur mon torse, se posait sur mon épaule et je fermais les yeux, tentant de chasser ces images de nous deux enlacés, amoureux. Notre amitié avait pris des proportions trop importantes, trop dures à surmonter. Trop complexes, pour revenir au point de départ. Et pourtant, je voulais sentir sa présence, sentir sa paume chaude et délicate contre le tissu de ma chemise.

- Edward...

_Être avec elle, comme avant. Sans toutes ces journées qui auront tout changé... _Me confier à elle, comme avant. Être avec la Bella lucide et visionnaire. Discuter avec celle qui m'a toujours aidé à y voir plus clair quand le brouillard devenait trop dense dans ma tête. _Mais c'est elle, qui a mis le brouillard cette fois..._

- Ma meilleure amie m'a trahi...

Le calme de la forêt face à nous derrière la rivière remplissait le silence.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

_Elle a changé toute ma vie..._

- Elle a fait un bébé avec mon frère... Elle était si mal, et j'ai voulu lui tendre la main parce que je la voyais tomber inlassablement, couler... Elle m'a entraîné avec elle... Je suis tombé avec elle...

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour elle... Elle doit t'en être très reconnaissante...

_Faire ce qu'il fallait... Faut-il souffrir, pour un autre ?_

- J'ai mal... Je ne peux pas penser à elle sans... sans souffrir... ça me fait un mal de chien... Si tu savais...

Sa prise sur mon épaule se fit plus insistante. Plus serrée.

- Raconte-moi... Tout...

_Comme si elle voulait souffrir avec moi..._

- C'est trop dur... Je l'aime comme un fou...

- Exorcise la peine qu'elle t'a fait...

Et tout faire ressortir. Encore une fois. Refaire cent fois le scénario d'un..._ d'une déchéance... De la sienne, la mienne. La nôtre. La fin de nous deux... _La boule qui vivait dans mon ventre depuis des semaines, remontait lentement dans ma gorge, reproduisant cette envie de vomir qui me tenait depuis l'anniversaire de Rosalie. Et pourtant, vomir, je n'ai fait que ça depuis des jours.

Elle était là, logée dans ma gorge, la souffrance. L'angoisse. Mon avenir avec elle, avec eux, manqué. Ma famille que je n'ai pas, que je n'ai plus. Mon fils, qui se découvre un autre père. Qui ira au baseball avec Emmett et elle, qui fêtera son anniversaire auprès de mon propre frère. Je ne serais plus jamais que l'oncle qu'on ne voit pas souvent. Celui qui vit loin, qui ne veut pas venir. Si un jour il s'interroge à ce sujet, Bella lui répondra seulement « Je ne sais pas trop, tu sais... On ne le voit pas beaucoup ».

_Alors que j'aurais pu être celui qui l'emmène à ses matchs de baseball... J'aurais DÛ être celui qui faisait tout ça pour lui..._

Je sentais, plus que ne prévoyais, les larmes tomber sur mes joues. Celles que j'avais refoulé depuis des heures, des jours entiers. Ces larmes qui ne devaient pas naître, parce que je ne voulais plus regarder les faits en face. « _Il faut craquer, Edward », m'avait répété ma mère alors qu'elle venait me veiller dans ma chambre. « Il faut craquer, ça ira mieux après »... Mais je n'étais pas sûr que j'irais mieux pour autant._

Je la sentis, alors. Elle. Se rapprocher de moi, et passer ses bras autour de mon buste. Elle pleurait, elle aussi.

- Je suis si désolée, Edward... Tellement, tellement désolée...

- Moi aussi...

Son propre buste, collé contre mon dos, était agité de soubresauts et je n'entendais plus que le bruit de ses sanglots.

- Je ne voulais pas ça... Je te le jure, sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher...

- Je le sais...

_Tristement... Mais je le sais... Elle était certainement sincère..._

- Je ne le voulais pas... Je voulais rester avec toi...

_Oh moi aussi... Si tu savais..._

- Je t'aime, Bella... Mais j'peux pas...

- Je t'aime aussi...

Mon cœur me fit encore plus mal, comme une lame de couteau qui entrait et sortait de mon organe vital, s'amusant à le torturer. Pourtant, c'est le cas, je l'aime. _Mais je ne peux pas..._

- Je suis sincère, quand je te le dis... Je ne t'ai jamais trompé durant notre relation... Je te suis restée fidèle, trop heureuse de t'avoir...

_Je sais... Mais ça ne suffit plus... Quand l'amour, la chose la plus puissante dans une vie, est dépassé... quoi croire ? Qui croire ?_

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti... Désolée de t'avoir caché ça... Ce n'était pas honnête, mais je ne voulais pas te perdre... Je savais que ça se produirait si tu savais...

_Mentir, pour soulager. Un mensonge par omission..._

- J'aurais voulu que tu ne le dises jamais... J'aurais préféré rester le père de ton fils...

Parce que je m'y étais fait. Parce que j'étais le père d'Evan, simplement.

- J'aurais... aimé... que ce soit le cas aussi...

_Mais ça ne l'est pas, et ça ne le sera plus jamais. C'est pour ça que c'est si dur. Plus de retour en arrière possible. Fin de l'affaire._

- C'était plus simple pour moi... Vivre ce que j'aurais voulu avoir...

- Pourquoi l'a-t-il dit ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Il a tout détruit...

Elle ne répondit pas, toujours contre moi. _Il a détruit Rosalie, il nous a détruit insensible à la souffrance qu'il causait._

- Il n'a pas pu assumer, lui non plus... murmura-t-elle.

Certainement. Ne pas pouvoir se regarder dans la glace. Quelque part, je peux le comprendre... _On a tous menti dans cette histoire..._

- Je ne peux plus gérer ça... Je ne peux plus être ici, aller dans ma chambre et nous revoir dans les draps... Voir la chambre d'Evan en face de la mienne. Je ne peux plus passer devant ta maison, sans avoir envie de faire une connerie...

_Car j'ai voulu faire des conneries. Oh oui... Monter dans le grenier, ouvrir le velux qui donne sur le toit, grimper et sauter... ça aurait été si simple..._

Mais tellement lâche. Comme lui. Comme Emmett... et ça, je m'y refusais... pas de cette façon, en tout cas.

Bella s'était reculée, je ne sentais plus sa poitrine contre mon dos.

- Edward ?

Il faut lui dire. C'est la suite logique de cette affaire.

- Je vais partir, Bella...

- Quoi ?

Sa voix tremblait. _Mais peu importe à quel point ma voix ou la sienne flancherait, ma décision était prise._

- Quel que soit le résultat du bac, je pars en Allemagne... J'ai rappelé le conservatoire, ils acceptent de me recevoir... C'est pour ça que je suis venu passer mon examen... Te voir était trop dur, mais en t'ignorant, je pouvais le faire... Quand tu es venue me parler, j'ai... c'était... c'était trop mal... et je savais que si je te parlais, si je te voyais, toutes mes décisions seraient remises en cause... Esmé m'a conseillé de garder en tête mon objectif, pour ne pas craquer...

_Et ne pas vouloir monter sur le toit de la maison, aussi..._

- J'ai passé mon examen, et je crois avoir réussi... Je pars en Allemagne... Si j'ai mon examen, je suis admis au conservatoire... Si je ne l'ai pas, je pars quand même... J'ai déjà trouvé plusieurs appartements à visiter... je pars vendredi avec Carlisle pour les visiter... Si je ne trouve pas, je reviendrais... Mais sinon...

_Deux jours. Les deux jours les plus longs... Il faut d'ailleurs que je fasse mon sac..._

Je décidais de me lever, avant d'avoir à me tourner vers elle et flancher. Mais elle se relevait, mettant à mal chacune de mes volontés. _C'était la première fois que je la voyais, portant les marques de larmes comme elle en avait tant laissé tomber après l'arrivée d'Evan. _Mais maintenant, elle saura s'en remettre. Elle a compris qu'Evan passera avant tout, et elle a bien raison.

_Elle est maman, et elle aura toujours d'autres priorités._

- Edward... Tu...

- Je ne veux pas avoir à changer de décision, Bella... Je veux partir... J'ai besoin de le faire et toi tu es là et...

_Et je voudrais juste te serrer dans mes bras, t'embrasser. T'aimer malgré tout..._

Elle pleurait, ne s'en cachant pas. Je sentais ses doigts contre les miens, serrant ma paume. Me brûlant.

- Je voudrais pouvoir te retenir, te dire que... mais tu dois le faire... Je ne veux plus être celle qui te fait si mal... Tu mérites d'être heureux, et je ne peux pas te donner ce bonheur... Je ne le peux plus... Je t'ai trop blessé...

Je ne sentais plus que sa main contre la mienne. Mais je voulais plus. Plus que ça. Être avec elle. Simplement... Comme si elle lisait dans les pensées, elle s'avançait, hésitante.

- Je te promets de ne plus t'embêter... De te laisser partir, mais... je veux te dire au-revoir...

Alors, simplement, parce qu'elle le voulait mais aussi parce que je voulais plus qu'elle certainement, je me penchais contre elle, contre son visage. Je voulais sentir sa bouche contre la mienne, et nous couper du monde comme si rien ne s'était passé.

_Mais je ne pouvais pas me mentir. Je ne voulais plus me voiler la face._

Alors que j'allais l'embrasser, je savais que, même si je le voulais plus que tout, je ne pouvais pas. J'arrêtais ses lèvres du bout des doigts, la tenant éloignée de ce baiser humide.

- Je ne peux pas... Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas...

Je me tournais, avant de changer d'avis. Je voulais partir d'ici, définitivement. Je voulais que ces quarante-huit heures filent, pour partir.

_Parce que même en étant simplement ma meilleure amie, ça fait trop mal..._

_**.. ::..**_

**~ Bella ~**

Je n'avais plus le pouvoir de lui demander quoi que ce soit, de lui imposer quoi que ce soit. Je ne pouvais plus lui dire « non, je ne veux pas que tu partes », mais pourtant j'en mourrais d'envie. Je voulais refuser de voir cette silhouette s'éloigner pour revenir vers la villa, et probablement faire ses affaires pour partir. Je voulais le rattraper, le tourner vers moi, l'embrasser et lui jurer que je n'aimerais que lui.

Parce que, malgré tous les mensonges, c'est la vérité. La seule vérité. Je l'aime.

Je ne pouvais pas imaginer que dans deux jours, un océan se dresserait entre nous. Que dans deux jours, il ne serait plus là. Abandonnant cette maison, sa famille, sa ville de naissance à cause de moi. A cause de nous. Je voulais revenir en arrière, remonter à cette soirée et ne pas faire cette erreur. Être plus sérieuse, ne pas boire autant et rester lucide. _Ou, si je devais boire, le faire avec Edward..._

C'était finalement tout ce que j'avais jamais voulu, et maintenant que nous avions vécu la seule chose qui méritait d'être vécue, je ne voulais plus être seule face à tout ça. Je ne le serais plus jamais, de toute façon. Evan est là, et se fiche de savoir qui est son père. Quelque part, je l'enviais. Il n'aurait jamais aucun souvenir, ni jamais aucune connaissance de ce qui s'est passé. Il ne saurait jamais quelle idiote a été sa mère, jusqu'à quel point elle a pu détruire un homme. _L'homme qu'elle aime le plus._

J'essuyais mes larmes, parce que cet enfant m'a trop vu pleurer. Il en avait certainement assez, et moi aussi. J'aurais aimé pouvoir me laisser aller, et pleurer le départ d'Edward. _Quand Evan dormira ce soir, ce sera certainement plus simple... _Moins honteux...

Je me dirigeais vers la villa des Cullen, espérant ne pas voir Edward. _Alors que je voudrais être dans ses bras, l'embrasser et me faire embrasser... Me fondre en lui... Sur lui... _Mais il était là, dans le salon, à genoux devant sa mère qui tenait toujours mon fils. Je savais que je ne devais pas me montrer, parce qu'Edward ne l'aurait pas voulu.

_Il n'en a pas besoin..._

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi mal, aussi bas. Je n'avais jamais vu Edward pleurer, et je ne voulais plus jamais voir ce spectacle désolant. Je savais que je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie, plus que les meilleurs souvenirs. Plus que le reste. Edward pleurant, face à cette rivière, resterait le dernier souvenir que j'aurais de lui.

_Le plus marquant, du moins... Et le fait que ce soit de ma faute, n'arrangera rien._

Il frôlait le poing de mon fils, qui le regardait de ses yeux profonds. Evan souriait, parce qu'il l'avait reconnu. Peu importe qu'il ignore ce qui s'est joué sous ses yeux, il se souvient d'Edward. De son papa...

_De son vrai papa..._

Emmett n'a pas été là, quand je suis tombée enceinte. Ce n'est pas dans ses bras que je suis venue pleurer quand j'ai réalisé que mon fils était dans mon ventre. Ce n'est pas lui que j'ai fait appeler quand je suis partie accoucher prématurément. Ce n'est pas Emmett qui a été là pendant, après. Ce n'est pas lui. _Il n'a de père que le biologique._

C'est Edward qui a tout fait pour nous...

- Tu prendras soin de ta maman...

Mon cœur se serrait, alors qu'Esmé caressait la joue de son fils, les yeux brillants. _J'ai détruit bien plus qu'un homme... J'ai brisé tout son univers... _Il se relevait, caressait les cheveux d'Evan et s'éclipsait à l'étage. Esmé serrait contre elle son petit-fils et l'embrassait, alors qu'il ripostait, regardant l'endroit où Edward avait disparu.

Les larmes revenaient, traîtresses, et peu importe à quel point je voulais les retenir devant mon fils, elles coulaient. Je rentrais à mon tour, et avançais dans le salon. Evan me tendait les bras, tout sourire. _Rien ne changera, pour toi petit ange... Je te le jure... _Je reniflais peu gracieusement, et tendais les bras à mon garçon. Esmé me le donnait, en se relevant. Je serrais mon fils contre moi, parce qu'il n'y avait à peu près que sa chaleur qui épongeait tout ces derniers temps. Je fus surprise d'entendre Esmé renifler à son tour, et lorsque je levais le regard vers elle, je vis l'eau inonder ses joues. _Edward lui ressemble tant, et la voir pleurer était un peu comme le voir lui..._

- Je suis si désolée, Esmé...

Elle acquiesçait, avant de s'avancer vers moi et, à ma grande surprise, me prendre contre elle.

- Moi aussi...

Je la retrouvais, comme elle l'avait été avant toute la vérité. Cette mère aimante, cette grand-mère attentionnée.

_Ma roue de secours, quand je ne savais plus vers qui me tourner pour parler de mon fils..._

- Pardon Esmé... Pardon... Je vous demande pardon...

Elle embrassait ma tempe, dans un geste d'une grande affection.

- Je te pardonne...

Les sanglots étranglèrent ma gorge, me faisant suffoquer contre elle.

- M... m... Merci...

**=X=**

Lentement, mais sûrement, vendredi avait fini par arriver. J'avais appris par Alice qu'Edward devait prendre l'avion à 14h10 pour Berlin avec son père. Un émissaire du conservatoire serait chargé de les accueillir, et de les guider dans la ville. Ils ne seraient pas seuls pour ce long périple, et j'espérais sincèrement que tout irait bien pour eux...

Emmett était arrivé depuis dix minutes, pour venir chercher Evan. C'était la première fois que je le laissais partir avec son père. Je vérifiais les affaires de mon fils pour la trentième fois. _Qu'il ne manque de rien..._

- Tu as tout mis ?

Je sursautais en entendant la voix d'Emmett derrière moi. Evan était dans ses bras, et jouait avec le col du tee-shirt de son père.

- Oui...

- Ok... Est-ce... est-ce qu'il y a des choses que je dois savoir ?

- Euh...

Je descendais au rez-de-chaussée avec les deux sacs et prenais ma liste dans la cuisine.

- Le biberon... Tu sauras le préparer ?

- Rosalie doit savoir...

- Sauf ton respect, ça m'étonnerait que Rose t'aide à quoi que ce soit...

Elle était dans la voiture, garée devant la maison. Elle avait refusé de descendre. _Ce que je pouvais comprendre..._

- Ouais... C'est vrai... Bon, explique-moi...

Je lui expliquais la ration de poudre par rapport à l'eau.

- Il le prend légèrement réchauffé...

- Oh merde... J'ai oublié d'acheter un chauffe-biberon...

Je soupirais.

- Je vais te prêter le mien, mais tu me le ramènes sans faute !

- Oui...

- Voilà, tu mets un peu d'eau au fond, pas beaucoup parce que le niveau va grimper quand tu vas mettre le biberon dedans... tu tournes la molette sur le « 2 » et tu attends que le voyant rouge s'éteigne et c'est tout... Il suffit de le brancher, rien de plus...

- Ok... Il a ses doudous ?

- Oui, tout est dans le sac !

Pour la trente et unième fois du coup, je contrôlais la présence des peluches de mon fils. La pendule indiquait 13h30. _Dans quarante minutes, il ne sera plus là... _Je ne pouvais pas croire que je ne le verrais plus, dans quarante minutes. Qu'il quitterait l'Amérique...

- Bella ?

- Quoi ?

Emmett soupirait.

- Tu n'es pas avec moi, là...

- Désolée...

- Tu penses à Edward ?

Je fermais le sac d'Evan, après avoir mis le chauffe-biberon à l'intérieur.

- Je ne pense qu'à lui... Je nous déteste, tu sais...

Il soupirait et s'asseyait.

- Je nous déteste aussi... Mais je ne pouvais pas me regarder en face avec ce secret...

Je prenais Evan de ses bras et l'embrassais.

- Tu as tes raisons...

- Ça me fait mal de voir mon petit-frère comme ça... Ce voyage va lui être bénéfique... Il va pouvoir s'investir dans la musique...

- Oui... Mais j'aurais aimé qu'il décide ça, et l'avoir encore auprès de moi...

Emmett se levait.

- Je suis désolé de ça...

- Et moi, je suis désolée d'avoir couché avec toi...

Je fourrais les sacs d'Evan dans ses bras.

- Dépêche-toi... Rosalie va t'attendre...

- D'accord...

- J'espère que tu as présenté tes excuses à ta famille...

- Oui, à mes parents... j'ai glissé une lettre dans le sac d'Edward... Il ne veut pas me parler...

- D'accord...

Evan s'agitait dans mes bras.

- Allez chéri ! Tu vas avec Papa ? Tu vas passer le week-end avec Papa, et tu reviens lundi matin... Tu vas me manquer petit cœur... C'est la première fois que Maman te laisse seul si longtemps...

Je le serrais contre moi.

- Emmett, jure-moi que s'il a quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles... S'il faut, je ferais la route !

- Tu as ma parole... ça m'angoisse aussi tu sais...

- J'imagine...

J'embrassais Evan, encore et encore, autant que sa petite peau sucrée me le permettait.

- Je t'aime mon amour... Je t'aime plus que tout... Sois sage...

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois, et le tendais à Emmett. Il ronchonnait un peu mais se laissait faire, se détendant progressivement.

- A lundi bébé...

Je me planquais derrière la fenêtre, pour voir Emmett le mettre dans son siège-auto et ranger les sacs dans le coffre. La voiture s'éloignait, et le silence assourdissait la pièce. Charlie au travail, Evan parti... _Edward à l'aéroport... _Et cette maison trop calme, trop silencieuse... _Ce silence qui me causait des frissons...Etait-ce donc ça, dont parlait cette maman à qui on avait retiré son enfant ? Ce manque, cette angoisse parce qu'on se retrouve soudainement sans rien avoir à faire ?_

Trois jours. Trois longs jours sans Evan... Et de longues années sans Edward, sûrement... Je ne le verrais plus, plus jamais. _Il refera sa vie, et il l'aura mérité._

Il mérite de vivre heureux. De trouver une fille bien, qu'il aimera et qui l'aimera sans lui mentir. Sans lui faire de mal. _Même si je devais en mourir d'amour... en être malade... Il le mérite plus que tout !_

Je ramassais les quelques jouets d'Evan qui traînaient au sol dans le salon, et les rangeais dans les caisses. _Je voulais déjà être dans quatre heures, qu'Emmett m'appelle et me dise « nous sommes bien arrivés, Evan va bien »._

En attendant... et bien... Il fallait surtout ne pas penser. Surtout, ne pas laisser le silence s'installer dans ma tête. _Et imaginer l'avion d'Edward décoller. _Partir loin, tellement loin...

Ne plus jamais le revoir. Son avion décollait dans moins de trente minutes maintenant... et je ne saurais jamais pourquoi, mais je voulais le revoir. L'apercevoir seulement, une dernière fois. Je grimpais dans ma voiture, et filais vers l'aéroport, le cœur battant plus vite que jamais. Il était 13h50 quand je me garais devant le lieu public, et je descendais à toute allure.

**« Berlin, départ à 14h10. Embarquement porte B. »**

Je me précipitais à la porte B, et aperçus Esmé et Carlisle enlacés, qui se disaient au-revoir. Puis, Alice et Jasper serraient le patriarche. Esmé envoyait un baiser en l'air et c'est alors que je l'aperçus. Il était à côté de la porte d'embarquement, un faible sourire sur le visage.

_« - Tous les passagers à destination de Berlin sont priés d'embarquer à bord du vol 728, porte B. Dernier rappel : tous les passagers à destination de Berlin sont priés d'embarquer à bord du vol 728, porte B. Merci ! »_

Edward était un de ces passagers-là. C'était le dernier rappel, avant qu'il n'embarque pour cette terre inconnue. Carlisle embrassait sa famille et rejoignait son fils cadet, le prenant par l'épaule. Esmé se mit à pleurer dans les bras de sa fille, et Jasper les serrait toutes les deux contre lui.

La tignasse brune aux reflets roux disparut derrière les portiques gris, s'embarquant pour l'inconnu. Pour me fuir. Je voulais qu'il réapparaisse, qu'il revienne. Qu'il fasse demi-tour, change d'avis.

Mes jambes ne me portaient plus, et toute ma vision se brouillait, rivée sur ces montants qui ne devenaient plus que deux formes indistinctes. Des bouffées de sueur m'envahissaient, et je voulais vomir. Mes yeux me piquaient, se refusant de cligner pour le voir revenir. Mais non. Rien. Rien, hormis cet avion blanc immense, qui s'envola dans le ciel à 14h20.

_Rien. Il ne revient pas... Il ne revient pas... Il ne reviendra pas..._

_C'est fini..._Je fermais les yeux, cédant à cette soudaine fatigue.


	35. Chapitre 34 : Leur manque, pour toujours

**Salut à toutes et à tous ! **

**Voilà le chapitre 34, après un petit flottement. Concernant le spin-off de cette fanfiction "On est si peu mais on est deux", je vais reprendre un peu maintenant qu'on a passé un cap et que je peux l'écrire sans vous spoiler. Je sais que ça fait super longtemps, j'en suis désolée et je déteste faire poireauter mais je ne voulais décemment pas vous spoiler ^^**

**Merci, pour le précédent chapitre, à : LoveTwilight4, melinette, Mademoiiselle-Bella, Tytel, smilepika, lapiaf8, dolylavigmailcom (**j'ai aimé tes idées mais j'ai déjà prévu quelques affaires et la deuxième partie ne va pas spécialement être "quelques années" plus tard =) wait and see mais merci de tes suggestions :D**), frimousse30, samystère, fan-par-hasard21, Elyse, halay, Ronnie32, callie226, Maryfanfictions, Anais88, kikinette11, calimero59, AuroreAthena, Guest, Imaginaire-de-kiki, coco26 (**Hum pour la deuxième partie ce sera un très léger bond dans le temps de quelques mois, avec un système de narration un peu différent d'un simple chapitre...**), aude77, coco-des-iles (**le bond dans le temps sera très léger ! A peine quelques mois, et on aura des nouvelles d'Edward régulièrement!**), Sara, Annouk, cchope, Saliiiie, Valou Pilie (**tu m'as faite rougir avec tous tes compliments... je me suis sentie très honorée de tes mots. Merci beaucoup !**), titemaman, oOobellaedwardcullenoOo, Asuna93, Lily-Rose-Bella, PatiewSnow, fan de twilight, lily1008, aussidagility (**Emmett "réalise" la nuit qu'il a passé plusieurs chapitres en arrière...**), Shiriliz, Coeur2crystal, Shirley, Twifictions, sarinette60, choubidou. lily, Lisa1905, ulkan13, twilight-poison, erika shoval, lissouarras, Lapinou63, sephora. twilight, Ilonka, katner, larsand, bellardtwilight, maugrei, birginie, Nini Hathaway, sara31 (**Bella "misérable" ? je te trouve vraiment dure avec elle... essaie de te mettre à sa place, 17 ans, un bébé sur les bras après avoir couché avec un type avec lequel elle n'aurait jamais dû... Qui n'a jamais fait d'erreur dans sa vie ? Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec le terme "misérable comme elle doit l'être"... mets-toi à sa place, juste une seconde...**), Lullaby126, BellouPattinson, aelita48, blondie (**je te trouve un peu "catégorique"... mets-toi à la place de Bella quelques secondes... Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, dans sa situation ?**), Clairouille59, canada02, Nanoulaet, MissClaire29, souriceaux, Elodie pixie B, mmccg, xalexeex25, vinie65, jenny56, Nane2Bru, Mariefandetwilight et twilight-I-love-you. **

**Pour "élever" le débât (**c'est un bien grand mot lol**), je trouve que certaines lectrices sont un peu "radicales" (**attention, chacune son opinion et chacune appréhende l'histoire à sa manière hein, je ne dis pas que c'est bien ou pas bien**) dans leur réaction vis-à-vis de Bella... Pour faire simple, elle a 17 ans, un bébé à élever seule, après avoir fait la fête, avoir bu plus que de raison. Elle a couché avec une personne avec laquelle ça n'aurait jamais dû se produire et se retrouve isolée de tous, après avoir perdu celui qu'elle aime. Je crois qu'elle aime sincèrement Edward. Oubliez une seconde les partis pris, les "Edward tout beau tout gentil" et mettez-vous à la place de cette jeune fille... Comment auriez-vous réagi ? Sans peur, sans tenter de vouloir gérer les choses pour épargner tout le monde ? Je ne suis pas certaine qu'à 17 ans, on sache bien gérer les choses, et surtout de tels événements... **_mais encore une fois, je respecte chaque avis :)_

**Bref, trève de plaisanterie. Voici le dernier chapitre de la première partie. Vous trouverez la deuxième partie ici même, à la suite. Pas de nouveau titre ou d'autre lien, non, on enchaîne ici. Pour vous donner quelques indications, cette deuxième partie se déroulera quelques mois plus tard, et le système de narration sera un peu différent mais vous retrouverez tous les personnages. **

**Garance, que je remercie, sera encore de la partie pour la correction ! **

**Je vous souhaite un bon week-end, prenez soin de vous.  
>Et à très vite.<br>Tiffany. **

**=X=**

_**Chapitre 34 : Leur manque, pour toujours**_

**~ Point de vue d'Emmett ~**

J'aimais rouler d'une traite, ne pas m'arrêter. Mais depuis mon départ de Forks, j'avais déjà dû faire trois pauses. Et maintenant, une quatrième parce que la couche d'Evan semblait être pleine et que même les vitres ouvertes, l'odeur était imposante.

_Comment un petit bonhomme peut faire d'aussi « grandes » choses ?_

- Je vais m'arrêter à la prochaine aire de repos... expliquais-je à Rosalie.

Elle n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis le départ de chez mes parents, et fixait le paysage par la vitre. Elle ne répondait pas, se contentant de fermer les yeux.

- Ok... soupirais-je.

Je ne pouvais pas la bousculer, mais si elle ne supportait pas ma présence, la présence du petit, elle devrait me quitter. Je ne veux pas pourrir sa vie, je ne veux pas être la source de son malheur. J'ai déjà assez de mal à accepter ce qui s'est passé, je ne veux pas en plus voir la lumière s'éteindre dans ses yeux. Jamais.

Je me garais sur le parking presque déserté, hormis deux voitures, et sortais du véhicule. Evan pleurnichait et je le prenais dans mes bras.

- Viens... On va se changer...

Je prenais son sac, vérifiais que c'était le bon, et allais jusqu'à la petite tablette de change. L'endroit n'était vraiment pas très propre, et je craignais d'allonger le petit ici. _Qui s'occupe de faire le ménage dans ces toilettes ? _Une maman changeait une petite fille, qui semblait âgée de deux ans.

- Allez, voilà ! Descends Lily ! Le monsieur a besoin de la place...

Je lui souriais poliment, Evan ronchonnait et se frottait les yeux.

- Ouais je sais bébé... On va faire vite, ok ? J'espère que ta maman a mis une serviette ou quelque chose comme ça dans le sac, parce qu'il est hors de question que tu touches la tablette...

Je tentais de poser le sac au sol sans le salir, ou pire le faire tremper dans l'urine, et fouillais. Je trouvais miraculeusement une petite serviette.

- On va dire que ça fera l'affaire...

Je l'installais tant bien que mal, je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était aussi dur de faire les actions d'une seule main, avec un bébé sur son bras. J'allongeais Evan, lui enlevais son pantalon que je posais sur le sac, et déboutonnais le body.

- Bon... la couche... Euh non... te nettoyer... un gant... elle n'a pas mis de gant maman... en plus le robinet d'eau est vraiment crade... Putain...

- Vous n'avez pas de lingettes dans votre sac ? Me demandait la maman.

- Non... je ne crois pas...

Elle ouvrait son sac et me tendait une lingette.

- Tenez... Je n'aime pas changer ma fille ici non plus, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix...

- Merci, c'est gentil !

- Vous avez fait la moitié du sac ?

- C'est... non, c'est la maman... Mais elle n'a pas mis de lingettes... du lait je crois, mais il est dans l'autre sac dans la voiture...

- Oh... Je vois...

- Merci pour la lingette !

- Je vous en prie... Bon courage !

- Merci ! Bonne route !

Elle quittait les toilettes avec sa fille, et je nettoyais Evan avant de lui mettre sa couche propre. _Comment ça se met, ce machin ? Ah oui, les scotchs derrière... pfff... _Je retirais la couche, inversais le sens et cette fois, tout se passait bien. Evan me fixait de ses petits yeux presque noirs, et balançait ses bras dans le vide.

- Ouais... J'suis désolé... J'suis pas trop expert encore...

Je rattachais son body, lui renfilais son pantalon et repliais la serviette que je fourrais dans le sac. Nous retournions à la voiture. Rosalie avait ouvert la portière et était assise sur le côté, nous regardant venir.

- C'était vraiment crade là-dedans, tentais-je.

Elle ramenait ses jambes à l'intérieur du véhicule, et refermait la porte. _Putain... encore une heure de route comme ça... _J'installais Evan dans son siège-auto, et reprenais le volant. Le reste de la route se déroulait sans accroc, en fait dans un quasi silence. Evan s'était endormi, et Rosalie ne disait toujours rien, parfois envoyant des textos avec son portable, parfois observant le paysage. J'aurais aimé trouver une accroche, un sujet de conversation. J'aurais aimé lui dire toutes ces choses, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Evidemment, j'étais coupable et je le serais toujours. J'ai fauté, j'ai été tout sauf l'adulte responsable que je devais être.

Je m'arrêtais devant la maison. Rose quittait la voiture et entrait, sans rien dire de plus. Je soufflais. Le fait qu'elle ait claqué la portière fit sursauter Evan, et le réveillait.

- Hey bébé...

Il se mit à pleurer.

- C'est rien, viens-là... Viens me voir...

Je le prenais dans mes bras, sans succès.

- Tu vas aller finir ta sieste dans ton lit, ok ? J'ai acheté un petit lit pour toi, tu vas être bien...

Je récupérais les sacs d'Evan, et entrais dans la maison. Je filais directement dans sa petite chambre. Il y faisait un peu frais, et je contrôlais le thermostat du radiateur.

- Et voilà bébé... ça te plaît ?

J'avais dû faire la peinture bleue moi-même, pour économiser de l'argent. J'avais retrouvé des vieilles peluches qui m'appartenaient quand j'étais enfant, et j'avais pensé que ça serait bien pour lui d'en avoir ici, histoire qu'il se sente dans un monde bien à lui.

- Tu vas te reposer, maintenant ? Je vais appeler ta maman pour lui dire qu'on est bien arrivés, elle s'inquiète sans doute...

Je composais le numéro de Bella, et tombais sur le répondeur.

- Salut Bella, c'est Emmett... On est bien arrivés, j'ai dû m'arrêter plusieurs fois pour le p'tit... bon enfin voilà... Appelle-moi quand tu veux, j'te donnerais des nouvelles tous les soirs. Ne t'inquiète pas... je vais gérer au mieux...

_Enfin, je vais essayer... _Je sortais les doudous d'Evan, lui passais son pyjama et le couchais dans sa turbulette. Je fermais les volets et quittais la pièce. Il ne pleurait pas, à mon plus grand soulagement. _Bon... bon, bon... _je retournais à la voiture pour décharger les affaires, et Rosalie se préparait un chocolat chaud. Je posais les valises dans l'entrée, et m'asseyais sur le canapé. Ma compagne s'installait sur le fauteuil et repliait ses jambes sous elle, sans prononcer un mot.

_Va-t-on rester comme ça, tout le temps ? Je veux dire, elle me pardonne mais elle n'est pas heureuse... ce n'est pas ce que j'espérais pour elle..._

- Ecoute Rose... Je... Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te dire à quel point je suis désolé... Je n'ai pas assuré le soir de la fête, je n'ai pas fait ce qu'on attendait de moi... J'ai fait preuve d'une immaturité certaine et... et je vais en payer le prix toute ma vie...

- N'espère pas attirer une espèce de sympathie de ma part, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ! Tu l'as bien mérité ! Lâchait-elle.

Elle buvait une gorgée de chocolat.

- Rose...Je ne veux pas...je veux juste que tu sois heureuse, et... tu me pardonnes mais tu te fermes... Je ne peux pas accepter qu'on passe le reste de notre vie comme ça...

Elle posait avec force la tasse sur la table devant elle et se levait.

- Mais tu espérais quoi ?! Que je te pardonne, t'embrasse, et que tout recommence ? Que j'accepte de te voir tous les week-ends avec un bébé qui n'est pas de moi ? Que je vais t'aider, écouter tes petits problèmes de papa et t'aider à les résoudre ? Que je vais m'apitoyer sur ton sort ? Compatir à tes angoisses ? Tu te sens mal, Emmett ! Mais c'est bien fait pour toi !

Elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine. _Alors, c'est ça notre future vie ?_

- Pourquoi tu m'as pardonné, alors ?

Elle s'arrêtait face à la cuisinière, et me tournait le dos. Elle restait silencieuse un moment.

- MAIS PARCE QUE JE T'AIME ! JE T'AI TOUJOURS AIMÉ ET IL N'Y AURA QUE TOI ! TU AS ÉTÉ LE SEUL A ME COMPRENDRE, M'ÉCOUTER ET ME FAIRE REPRENDRE CONFIANCE EN MOI ! MON BEAU-PÈRE ME VIOLAIT, TU AS ÉTÉ LE SEUL QUI M'A REMISE SUR LE DROIT CHEMIN ET JE VOULAIS FAIRE MA VIE AVEC TOI, AVOIR DES ENFANTS ENSEMBLE ! ET TOI TU ME TROMPES PLUS D'UNE FOIS, TU ME JURES QUE C'EST FINI ET MERDE ! TU REVIENS AVEC UN BÉBÉ ! TU DÉTRUIS COMPLÈTEMENT TA FAMILLE, TON PROPRE FRÈRE ! TU ME DÉTRUIS ENCORE...

Les larmes se mirent à rouler sur son si beau visage quand elle se retournait vers moi. _Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas la respecter à ce point ? Pour oublier tout ce qu'elle a traversé... _Je m'avançais vers elle, hésitant.

J'ai détruit ma famille. La vie de mon frère, sa vie de famille qu'il se construisait rien qu'à la force de son amour pour Bella et pour Evan. Forcé à fuir le pays, fuir sa maison, sa ville, son pays, pour aller en Allemagne afin de se remettre. A cause de moi, il a tout perdu et je n'ai même pas pu lui demander pardon de vive voix. _Alors que je suis désolé...Le plus sincèrement du monde... mais regarder en arrière et pleurer sur ce qui s'est passé ne servirait à rien. Il faut avancer, bâtir une vie normale pour Evan, qui n'a rien demandé._

Sans que je ne comprenne, Rosalie s'effondrait dans mes bras en pleurant. Je la serrais contre moi, au plus fort que je le pouvais.

- Je te demande pardon... pardon Rosalie... Je t'aime... Je t'aime comme un fou, et je n'aurais jamais assez de mots pour t'exprimer tout ça... Je veux rester avec toi, je veux te retrouver... Mais je ne peux pas laisser Evan seul, tu comprends ? Ce n'est qu'un bébé, il n'a rien demandé...

Ses sanglots se firent plus forts.

- Pourquoi... P... Pourquoi tu n'as pas la... laissé les choses comme elles étaient ? P... Pourquoi tu n'as pas laissé E... Edward être le père de ce bébé ? Ils... Ils étaient heureux... et nous aussi...

La boule obstruait ma gorge, et je n'avais pas vraiment d'explications à ce geste. _A part le fait que je n'aurais pas été honnête..._

- Je ne pouvais pas... je n'aurais pas pu te regarder en face... ni toi, ni papa et maman... c... c'était... trop compliqué... Vivre avec ça... Toute ma vie... c'était malsain... et je ne... j'ai déjà du mal... à accepter... ça...

Rosalie pleurait, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Je caressais ses cheveux et son dos, tentant de la réconforter. De lui prouver que j'étais là pour elle, malgré mon erreur.

- Je... Je voulais te demander en mariage... avant que ça n'arrive... Et d'un coup, tout est arrivé, j'ai réalisé et...

Elle se reculait, hoquetant sous le choc. Elle était pâle, plus blanche encore que d'habitude. Je me détestais d'être la cause des striures sur son visage, de sa peine.

- Je t'aime... Je veux qu'on ait une vie ensemble... Mais je veux bien accepter ton refus de m'épouser... Et je comprendrais si... si tu veux aller voir ailleurs... Parce que je ne veux pas que tu restes avec moi, et que tu sois malheureuse... que ça te soit trop... trop insurmontable...

- Pas maintenant... Sinon, je te dirais « non »...

- Je sais... Pardonne-moi Rosalie... Je t'en supplie... Ou fais ce qu'il faut pour être heureuse...

Elle reniflait.

- Je ne... je ne sais pas encore... C'est trop frais... J'ai besoin de temps...

- Je comprends... Ouais... Je comprends...

Elle m'enlaçait encore et quelque part, je me sentais heureux et reconnaissant, même si je savais que le chemin n'était pas gagné et qu'elle serait encore distante. _Quelque part, ce n'est pas « logique »... C'est moi qui ais fauté, et c'est moi qui vis la vie que je veux mener. Alors que mon frère a endossé la responsabilité de cet enfant, et qu'il a tout perdu par ma faute._

J'y repenserais, à chaque fois que je croiserais mon reflet dans une glace. J'y penserais à chaque fois que je croiserais le regard d'Evan. Jamais plus je ne pourrais vivre sans y penser, sans avoir une journée de répit.

Jamais plus je n'aurais de frère. _C'était peut-être ça, ma punition..._

Evan se mettait à pleurer, après le dîner. Je n'avais pas voulu le réveiller même si on avoisinait les vingt heures, parce qu'il devait dormir. Le trajet en route avait été long, et pas très reposant. Je filais dans sa chambre et le trouvais, agité et transpirant.

- Hey... Il t'arrive quoi ?

Mais ce qui me frappait, en l'attrapant, était qu'il était chaud. Non. Brûlant même. _Merde..._

- Rose ? Il est où le thermomètre ?

Elle venait à la salle de bains deux minutes plus tard.

- Dans la corbeille ici... Pourquoi ?

- Evan a de la fièvre...

- Prends la lui, tu verras bien... marmonna-t-elle.

Elle redescendait, me laissant seul avec Evan. Je désinfectais avec l'alcool à 70 le thermomètre, et prenais sa fièvre. _37... 37,5... 38... 39... Hé hé hé ! Stop ! 40... oh putain ! _Heureusement, le thermomètre bipait enfin. Quarante de fièvre !

- Merde... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Il ronchonnait et se frottait les yeux, gesticulant dans tous les sens. _Faut faire quoi, là ? _Ok... Pas de panique... Bella... Elle doit savoir ce qu'il faut faire... J'attrapais mon portable, et composais le numéro de Bella. Répondeur, encore. _Merde, elle fout quoi ? Elle est où ? _Je raccrochais, et composais le numéro de ma mère.

- « Allô ? »

- Maman, c'est Emmett !

- « Emmett, tu es bien arrivé ? J'allais t'appeler justement...»

- Oui...

- « Et comment va Evan ? »

- A vrai dire, pas très bien... Je viens de lui prendre la fièvre, il est monté à quarante...

- « Quoi ? »

- J'sais pas trop quoi faire...

- « Commence par le déshabiller, laisse-lui un body léger, mouille-le. Hydrate-le bien surtout, fais le boire... Appelle un médecin de garde... »

- Ok... tu crois que ça ira ?

- « Agis vite ! »

- Pourquoi tu voulais m'appeler ?

- « Bella a fait un malaise, elle est à l'hôpital... »

_Et merde..._

- « Elle ne sortira pas avant demain... C'est rien de grave, une chute de tension... Elle était à 8 de tension quand on l'a emmenée aux urgences... C'est Alice qui l'a vue tomber à l'aéroport... »

- J'espère qu'elle va vite se remettre ! Est-ce que je dois garder Evan ?

- « Je te tiendrais au courant, occupe-toi d'abord d'appeler un médecin ! »

- Je te rappelle...

Je composais le numéro des urgences, et un médecin arrivait à peine trente minutes plus tard. Entre temps, j'avais hydraté Evan et l'avais déshabillé. Le docteur l'auscultait, et lui trouvait une double-otite.

- Donnez-lui du doliprane pour commencer, demain vous irez à la pharmacie de garde...

Je réglais la somme, et préparais une pipette de doliprane. Mais Evan semblait éreinté, et peu décidé à dormir. Il lutta contre la fatigue, en hurlant constamment sans s'arrêter. La seule chose qui semblait l'apaiser était d'être dans mes bras, son oreille collée contre mon torse. Il lutta ainsi, jusqu'à cinq heures du matin...

**.. ::..**

**~ Point de vue d'Edward ~**

Carlisle raccrochait son portable.

- C'était maman... Bella a fait un malaise... Sa tension était à huit...

_Bella..._

- Comment...

- Elle va mieux... Elle vient de sortir de l'hôpital après deux jours à récupérer... D'après maman, elle était à l'aéroport...

_Elle était venue, et je ne l'avais même pas vue... Pourtant... Est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose ? Probablement pas..._Deux jours.

- Et Charlie s'est... occupé d'Evan ?

- Non... Il est chez Emmett...

- Ok... Oui, je suppose que c'est normal...

_Il est chez son père... son vrai père... _Carlisle s'asseyait sur le rebord du lit de mon petit appartement. Après notre arrivée sur le sol allemand hier, nous avions été reçu par le directeur du conservatoire qui acceptait ma candidature de dernière minute. Ils avaient mis à disposition un personnel parlant notre langue, afin de nous aider dans les démarches immobilières et nous avions trouvé ce petit appartement dans une résidence calme et sécurisée. Le loyer était un peu cher, mais papa m'avait juré que ce n'était pas un problème, qu'il m'aiderait financièrement. Avec la distance, je bénéficiais d'une bourse étudiant étranger, qui me serait bien utile. Bref, tout était engagé pour que je fasse ma vie ici, en Allemagne. Loin de ma famille, de Forks.

_Loin de Bella et d'Evan..._

Partir pour oublier, en somme.

Je m'asseyais à côté de mon père, qui soupirait.

- Je sais que c'est dur pour toi... mais si tu parlais... Si tu acceptais de m'en parler...

- Ça ne changera rien...

- Non c'est sûr... Mais ça peut t'aider à aller mieux... Si tu me disais ce que tu...

_Voilà le problème. Voilà ce pourquoi je fuyais. Parce qu'ils voulaient tous que je leur dise quelque chose. Mais leur dire quoi ? Que j'ai mal comme un chien, que je voudrais ne jamais avoir connu Bella ? Ne jamais m'être substitué au père d'Evan ? Leur expliquer que j'ai été père, et que mon propre frère m'a retiré ce rôle ? _Ils le savent déjà.

- Non... Je suis ici pour recommencer à zéro... Faire le conservatoire... Tu vas être fier de moi, pas vrai ?

Il se levait après moi, et me souriait.

- Je suis toujours fier de toi, quoi que tu décides. J'ai été fier de toi pour tes premiers pas, tes premiers mots. Tes excellentes notes scolaires, et pour la façon tu as géré ta vie jusqu'à présent. Mais tu sais ce qui m'a rendu le plus fier ?

Je fis « non » de la tête. Carlisle ne se livrait que très peu même si nous savions qu'il nous aimait quand même.

- Ce qui m'a rendu le plus fier de toi, a été de voir que tu as su tendre la main à ta meilleure amie. Que tu as pu gérer une grande responsabilité, peut-être la plus grande responsabilité du monde. Tu as été responsable, sérieux. Peu importe ce qui s'est passé, tu as été fort. Bien plus fort que tu ne le penses, et c'est le rêve de tout père d'avoir un fils capable d'être un homme...

_Alors... Il se fiche des mensonges ? De ce que j'ai fait semblant d'être ?_

- Je vous ai menti...

- Pour protéger celle que tu aimes. Je ne suis pas sûr que l'on puisse t'en vouloir pour ça...

Il m'attirait contre lui, et me serrait dans ses bras. Je lui rendais son étreinte, parce que j'en avais besoin probablement. Peut-être parce que c'était tout ce qu'il me fallait, pour l'instant.

- Allez viens, on va tourner la page... Si on visitait Berlin ? Je repars dans cinq jours, je voudrais jouer au touriste ! On va en profiter pour repérer ce dont tu auras besoin pour ton séjour ici...

- Je vais au moins rester deux ans ici... J'aurais largement le temps de repérer, la rentrée n'est que dans deux mois et demi...

- Tu voulais voir un professeur d'Allemand ?

- Oui, ça va m'être utile, je crois...

- On va aussi passer dans un magasin de meubles, pour définitivement t'installer... Qu'est-ce qu'il te manque ? Un bureau peut-être, une bibliothèque, quelques chaises, un canapé, un meuble de salle de bain...

Mon père et moi listions ce dont j'aurais besoin, et il attrapait son appareil photo pour « sortir faire le touriste ».

- On y va ?

- Oui, allez !

J'ouvrais la porte de l'appartement, et fis face à une jeune blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle semblait avoir une vingtaine d'années.

- Bonjour, je suis Tanya... J'ai cru comprendre que vous venez d'emménager ici...

Mon père lui souriait.

- Bonjour Tanya, ravi de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Carlisle, et voici mon fils Edward...

Je lui serrais la main.

- Tu es nouveau au conservatoire, c'est ça ? Je suis dans la catégorie piano...

- Moi aussi...

Elle haussait les sourcils, surprise.

- Vraiment ? C'est super ! Tu vas vite t'habituer à la vie ici... Je suis là depuis un an, la résidence est sympa, nous sommes presque tous étudiants du conservatoire... Tu vas te plaire !

- J'en suis sûr...

- Edward et moi avons besoin de lui trouver quelques meubles, et de trouver un professeur d'allemand... Connaîtriez-vous de bonnes adresses ?

- Hum... Et bien pour les meubles, il y a les Suédois à la sortie de la ville, on peut y aller en bus et ils ont un excellent service de livraison ! Pour le prof d'allemand, je ne connais personne mais je peux moi-même te donner quelques cours... Je parle couramment allemand, ma mère est autrichienne...

- C'est la providence qui vous envoie à nous, Tanya...

Elle nous souriait.

- Je peux peut-être vous accompagner jusqu'aux Suédois ?

- Volontiers, nous allons avoir besoin d'un guide...

Tanya avait l'air gentille et disponible, et c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui parlait notre langue, et qui parlait également l'allemand. Elle connaissait Berlin sur le bout des doigts, et nous parlait de la ville comme si elle était la plus belle du monde alors que nous attendions le bus. Ce que je redoutais le plus était de ne pas trouver ma place ici, de ne pas me faire d'amis.

_Mais je ne suis pas seul... Je ne suis plus seul ici..._

Les cinq jours de vacances de Carlisle filèrent très vite, et je ne les vis pas passer entre les voyages pour trouver les meubles, faire les courses et repérer tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je raccompagnais mon père à l'aéroport, qui allait embarquer. Nous étions dans le hall, écoutant l'annonce de son vol pour New-York, puis Seattle et enfin Forks. Esmé nous avait envoyé un email pour m'informer que j'avais eu mon bac, mais ce n'était pas une surprise parce que je m'étais investi dans les révisions pour oublier. J'avais tout fait pour avoir ce diplôme, afin de partir. Elle nous avait aussi donné des nouvelles de Bella, qui allait mieux même si elle refusait de voir du monde.

Quelque part, mes entrailles se nouaient parce que je savais que son état était lié à mon départ, mais rester près d'elle aurait été au-dessus de mes forces. Je n'avais pas encore assez de recul pour pouvoir passer par-dessus cette humiliation. Pour pouvoir la regarder sans me dire qu'elle a couché avec mon frère.

- Je vais embarquer...

- D'accord...

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je reste ?

Il m'avait proposé de prolonger son séjour, mais cela ne changerait rien à l'affaire.

- Non P'pa... ça ne changera rien...

- Je sais... mais je m'inquiète... Tu seras si loin, et s'il t'arrive un souci, nous ne pourrons pas être près de toi rapidement...

- Tout ira bien, Papa... Rien ne pourra être pire, de toute façon...

Il m'adressait un sourire désolé.

- Sois prudent...

- Je te le promets...

- Je t'aime Edward...

- Moi aussi Papa...

Je le regardais s'éloigner, et attendais avant de rentrer à l'appartement que son avion soit bien parti. J'espérais que tout se passe bien pour lui, qu'il rentre sain et sauf auprès de maman, et d'Alice. En fait, je n'enviais pas son retour là-bas, et la seule chose qui allait me manquer allait être mes parents et ma petite sœur. Rien de la ville, de ce désert vert, ne me manquerait parce que tout était trop lié à Bella, à ce que j'y avais vécu. Parler de cet endroit me donnait envie de vomir.

_Peut-être que dans quelques années, je pourrais rentrer à Forks sans avoir ce sentiment amer au fond de la gorge... Mais pour l'instant, il est vraiment trop tôt..._

**.. ::..**

**~ Point de vue de Bella ~**

J'avais su par mon père, que Carlisle était revenu d'Allemagne, sans Edward. Sans surprise, son nom était parmi les « reçus » du bac, tout comme le mien. Renée m'avait appelée pour me féliciter, espérant que j'allais organiser une petite fête pour mon examen, mais je l'avais arrêtée immédiatement.

_Pas de grande fête...Pourquoi se réjouir d'une année maudite ?_

J'avais encore du mal à croire qu'il y avait tout un océan entre nous, et deux continents. Qu'il était à plus de dix heures de décalage horaire d'ici. Que quand je m'endormirais, il se lèverait, prêt à affronter une nouvelle journée. S'il y a un an on m'avait dit qu'Edward quitterait l'Amérique pour aller dans un prestigieux conservatoire, je me serais empressée de l'y encourager même si la situation m'aurait blessée.

Pourtant, je n'avais pas eu les armes pour l'en empêcher, et je n'en avais pas vraiment eu envie. Il méritait de faire sa vie, d'être heureux, même sans moi. Même sans nous.

Evan était dans son transat, et je le prenais dans mes bras. Je restais allongée le plus souvent ces derniers jours, ou assise. Ma tension n'était pas encore stabilisée, et j'avais encore quelques chutes. Mais je faisais de mon mieux, et tentais de trouver du travail pour financer la vie de mon fils. Emmett avait géré tant bien que mal sa double-otite, et avait voulu le garder le temps que je me remette mais tout ce dont j'avais eu besoin était mon fils.

L'avoir près de moi, dans mes bras, était finalement la seule chose qui tournait rond. _La seule chose dont j'étais sûre dans ma vie... _Il poussait un petit cri.

- Maman attend d'avoir des réponses pour un travail... J'ai demandé à la bibliothèque, dans des boutiques... Je vais me faire un peu d'argent, et voir pour des cours du soir... pour qu'on ne galère pas tous les deux... On se trouvera un petit endroit pour nous, pour ne pas embêter pépé trop longtemps...

J'entendis les pas lourds de mon père arriver au salon.

- Bella, je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire que vous m'embêtez...

Je n'osais pas imaginer la déception que j'engendrais chez lui. Mère alors que je n'étais pas encore majeure, menteuse, destructrice de famille...

- Tu ne dois pas être fier de moi...

- Bella, tu as beau faire quelques erreurs, tu es toujours ma fille. Et Evan est mon petit-fils. Alors même si effectivement, ce n'est pas ce que « j'imaginais » pour toi, je suis content que tu prennes ta vie en mains. Trouver un travail pour ton fils, avoir des liens avec lui... C'est comme ça que je t'imaginais avec tes enfants, en tout cas... même si c'était un peu tôt... tu sais t'y prendre...

Il se penchait, et déposait un baiser sur mon front.

- Je t'aime, Bella. Reste autant de temps que tu en auras besoin...

- Merci papa...

- Prends le temps de redémarrer ta vie... Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile ces derniers temps...Si tu veux prendre un peu de temps pour toi, pour sortir, je garderai Evan...

- Non, je vais... je vais trouver un emploi... J'ai besoin de sortir, de ne pas rester ici vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre...

- D'accord...

- Papa ?

- Oui ?

- Je voudrais... hum... je voudrais mettre ma chambre dans celle du bas, et laisser celle en haut à Evan... Ce serait bien qu'il ait sa chambre tout seul, et j'ai... j'ai trop de souvenirs en haut, avec Edward...

- Je comprends... On mettra le lit de voyage dans ma chambre, pour la sieste d'Evan et on commencera après... Et ce soir, je t'invite au restaurant...

- Au restaurant ? Souriais-je.

- Oui, pour fêter le bac de ma fille... Un peu de joie ne sera pas de trop...

Je ne savais pas si, un jour, j'aurais assez de reconnaissance envers Charlie pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous. _La seule chose que je pouvais faire était de continuer ma vie, de la meilleure des façons pour qu'il soit fier de moi._

Même si, au fond, je ne pourrais jamais être fière de moi après ce que j'ai fait subir à Edward. Pour toujours, il allait me manquer...


	36. DEUXIEME PARTIE

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**DEUXIEME PARTIE**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	37. Chapitre 1 : Huit mois plus tard

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Nous voici de plein pied dans la deuxième partie. Les chapitres suivants reprendront ce schéma, que je vous laisse découvrir. Parce que je pars du principe que, par écrit, on a le temps de mieux réfléchir et de dire les bonnes choses. **

**Merci à vous toutes pour le chapitre précédent & merci à Garance pour sa relecture. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de dimanche, **

**prenez soin de vous.  
>Tiftouff. <strong>

**=X=**

_**Huit mois plus tard.**_

_19 février 2010._

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Je n'étais pas très sûr de ce qui m'avait amené à me poser dans cette immense bibliothèque du Conservatoire. Au tout début, un devoir à rendre sur nos motivations personnelles et le fait que dans la résidence, beaucoup d'étudiants en musique répétaient sur leurs propres instruments leurs prochaines auditions. Cette première année avait été éprouvante, mais je pensais bien m'en être sorti. Les auditions finales avaient lieu dans une semaine, et je savais que je maîtrisais mon morceau. Tanya et moi nous étions entraînés longuement ensemble et elle avait une oreille musicale incroyable. Je m'entendais bien avec elle, elle était gentille et ouverte. Très dynamique, tout en sachant rester à sa place.

Elle était seulement obsédée par le conservatoire, par sa réussite dans la section des pianistes. Et même si j'aimais, et connaissais ma chance d'être ici, je ne pouvais pas avoir une telle ambition. Si j'omettais ce détail, elle et moi nous entendions très bien, et j'avais trouvé une amie et une confidente. Je savais que je lui plaisais et pour être franc, elle me plaisait aussi. Certes, pas comme Bella avait pu me plaire. Non. Elle en était son exacte opposée. Blonde là où Bella était châtain. Grande, où Bella était de taille moyenne. Plantureuse, là où Bella avait juste ce qu'il fallait où il fallait.

En fait, je n'avais pas cessé durant plusieurs semaines de chercher des points communs entre Tanya et Bella. Je n'avais pas arrêté de chercher un tic, une façon de faire qui aurait été la même mais, sans rien trouver. J'avais eu mes parents au téléphone plusieurs fois, et surtout par webcam. Alice me donnait également souvent de ses nouvelles, tout comme Jasper et les copains. Ils avaient fait la surprise de venir me voir pour noël, afin de ne pas me laisser tout seul. J'avais été surpris, agréablement surpris, surtout par la présence de Rosalie. Emmett, lui, avait jugé « bon » de ne pas venir, de me « laisser tant que ça n'irait pas mieux ». Il y avait de fortes chances pour que ça n'aille jamais mieux vis-à-vis de lui. Mais je m'y faisais. J'avais eu un petit pincement au cœur, parce qu'il manquerait toujours mon frère et ma meilleure amie autour de la table.

_Sans compter que je ratais le premier noël d'Evan... J'avais imaginé lui offrir des cadeaux, et je lui avais juste offert mes pensées ce jour-là. _Il avait dû grandir...

Parce qu'il doit avoir un an aujourd'hui. Il doit marcher peut-être...

Je crois que c'était Evan qui m'avait amené ici, en fait. Dans cette bibliothèque, à déchirer deux feuilles de mon cahier de partition. Et surtout, à commencer cette lettre.

_« Bella,_

_Voilà plusieurs minutes que je m'interroge sur le pourquoi du comment j'en arrive à écrire cette lettre. Je crois que c'est parce que je pensais à Evan. C'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui... il a un an... Que fait un bébé à cet âge-là ? Est-ce qu'il marche ? Et a-t-il dit son premier mot ?_

_Suis-je sûr de vouloir savoir tout ça ? C'est une question de plus._

_Depuis mon départ, voilà huit mois, je me suis investi dans le conservatoire. Chaque jour, chaque heure n'a été dédié qu'à mon travail. L'Allemagne est un chouette pays, et depuis mon arrivée ici, je pars un week-end par mois dans une ville différente. Je joue aux touristes, et je maîtrise mieux la langue._

_L'Europe est belle, ancienne et mystérieuse. Je me suis rendu en France, à deux reprises et aussi en Autriche. Je dois visiter Paris dans quinze jours, et Londres dans deux mois. Je suis sûr que cette région du monde te plairait. Mais je dois me faire une raison, tu n'es pas là._

_Je ne voyage pas seul. J'ai rencontré Tanya, ma voisine de palier. Nous vivons dans la même résidence, entourés par des élèves du conservatoire. Elle fait du piano elle aussi, et a de l'or au bout des doigts. Elle a dédié sa vie au piano, et est extrêmement douée. Elle représente le conservatoire à chaque sortie officielle, et m'apprend beaucoup. Nous répétons ensemble la plupart du temps._

_J'ai hésité à te parler de Tanya, parce que je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour elle, et je ne sais plus ce que je ressens pour toi. En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je t'ai écrit cette lettre, parce qu'il se peut très bien qu'elle reste enfouie au fond de mon sac de cours, ou bien dans la poubelle. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien de le faire, mais je me suis dit que nous n'avions pas tout mis au clair._

_Et je dois reconnaître que, parfois, tu me manques. Ton absence est parfois dissimulée par la présence de Tanya, ou les cours mais ce n'est que temporaire parce que je sais que quand j'éteins la lumière le soir, quand Berlin s'endort sous le ciel plein d'étoiles, il n'y a que toi dans ma tête. Que toi à qui je pense. Pourtant, je ne veux plus ces images. Je les refoule, je les nie. Je m'endors avec mon mp3 sur les oreilles, pour ne pas entendre ce silence dans ma tête qui est forcément comblé par nos souvenirs ensemble. Et quand ce n'est pas toi, je pense à Evan et la blessure est encore plus grande. Plus jamais je ne serai son père. Je crois que c'est ce qui me fait le plus mal. De me dire que je serai toujours « l'oncle », quoi que je fasse, où que je sois. N'importe comment se présentera la vie pour moi, je serai toujours tonton Edward._

_Est-ce que tu lui parles de moi ?_

_Comme si ça avait de l'importance. Il ne me connaîtra jamais, alors que je l'ai élevé pendant des semaines entières... A l'aimer comme s'il était mon fils..._

_Je devrais me laisser aller, lâcher prise. C'est Alice qui me l'a conseillé. Peut-être devrais-je aller plus loin avec Tanya. Reprendre un chemin normal. Peut-être vas-tu me détester pour t'écrire tout ça, et surtout te l'envoyer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais que je dois le faire. Même si une part de moi pensera toujours à toi. Comme tu le sais déjà._

_Edward »_

Je reposais mon stylo, mes doigts douloureux. Il m'avait fallu quelques brouillons, avant de trouver les bons mots et je n'étais pas certain, en fait, de me trouver mieux après avoir écrit ces quelques phrases. Peut-être même me sentirais-je plus mal encore, parce qu'elle allait les recevoir, les lire et avoir mal. Est-ce que je veux vraiment lui faire du mal ? Suis-je à ce point, un monstre ?

Une main douce se posait sur mon épaule et la pressait. Je me tournais, et apercevais Tanya qui me souriait. Elle s'asseyait près de moi.

- A qui tu écris ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Hum... A Bella...

Je lui avais parlé de Bella, mais dans les grandes lignes. J'avais omis le passage sur le bébé, et nos mensonges.

Tanya fronçait les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ça te fait du mal ?

Je soupirais.

- Parce que ça a été difficile... probablement...

Elle me souriait, gênée.

- Si tu as besoin d'en parler, un jour...

Je pliais la lettre, et la rangeais dans mon sac à dos avant de me lever. Tanya me suivait, alors que nous retournions à la résidence. J'ouvrais la porte de mon appartement.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Un sirop ?

- Ouais, j'ai ça...

Elle s'installait dans le canapé, comme elle en avait l'habitude. Je nous versais deux verres de menthe, et prenais place à ses côtés. Elle buvait quelques gorgées, avant de reposer son verre sur la table basse devant nous.

- Alors ?

- Alors, quoi ?

- J'ai l'impression que tu ne m'as pas tout dit au sujet de cette Bella...

_Je ne voulais plus de mensonges, c'était une chose certaine. Je voulais des relations de confiance. Quelque chose dans laquelle je pouvais nager, sans avoir peur de me noyer._

Je me mis à tout lui raconter. De ma longue amitié avec Bella, jusqu'à la naissance imprévue d'Evan. Du mensonge que j'ai raconté pour l'aider à se remettre, à la découverte de la paternité de mon frère.

- Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de ton frère... murmura-t-elle simplement, d'une voix douce et compréhensive.

- Je n'ai plus de frère depuis ce jour-là. Et je n'en aurais plus jamais...

- Il ne faut jamais dire « jamais »...

Je ne voulais pas de ces phrases toutes faites, parce que les théories ne s'appliquent jamais en pratique. Jamais.

- Je ne pourrais pas lui pardonner ça...

- Et lui pardonner à elle ?

- J'en sais rien...

Sa main se posait sur ma cuisse.

- Va de l'avant, oublie...

- J'aimerais oublier...

- Tu dois reprendre ta vie en mains...

_Ouais. Reprendre ma vie en main._

- Si tu as une solution pour ça, je suis preneur...

Alors, doucement, alors que ses yeux plongeaient dans les miens, les choses se firent naturellement. Sans que je ne prévoie quoi que ce soit, je me perdais dans son regard bleu azur, et dans l'envie du moment. Cette envie de reprendre ma vie en main, d'aller de l'avant. De ne pas végéter sur le passé. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes, doucement, lentement, tendrement. Et lorsque je sentais sa bouche contre la mienne pleinement, je fermais mes paupières. Le toucher était discret, apaisant. Rassurant, en fait. Sa paume se posait contre ma nuque, pour nous rapprocher. Ce baiser était finalement la continuité de notre rencontre. Nous avions beaucoup partagé de choses, de nombreux voyages et elle m'avait appris l'allemand. Nous nous étions ouvert l'un à l'autre progressivement et elle était la seule à qui j'avais raconté la vérité.

La seule à savoir qu'effectivement, j'ai eu un frère. La seule à savoir à quel point ne plus avoir Bella et Evan était une souffrance de chaque minute.

Tanya se reculait, rompant l'étreinte qui m'emmenait un peu plus loin de Bella à chaque seconde.

- Je vais t'aider...

Elle me souriait, de ce sourire léger et insouciant. _Ne plus penser à elle... à l'arrière. Aller de l'avant. _Nos lèvres se rejoignaient à nouveau.

**..::..**

**Point de vue de Bella. **_4 mars 2010._

Je n'avais pas voulu y croire, quand j'avais reconnu l'écriture sur l'enveloppe, et l'adresse. Berlin. Berlin. _Edward... _Charlie me l'avait tendue, la main tremblante et les yeux inquiets.

- Je ne savais pas si je devais te la donner ou la jeter...

Je l'avais simplement prise, et posée sur le bureau dans ma chambre. Et puis, Evan avait eu besoin d'être changé, de manger, de jouer. Je devais avancer, et il était ma priorité. J'étais partie avec lui faire le tour des boutiques pour l'habiller. Il avait encore grandi, et ses chaussures achetées il y a un mois à peine étaient déjà trop petites. Emmett m'avait déjà alerté qu'il lui prenait du seize mois pour l'habiller chez lui, et mes vêtements étaient simplement du un an. J'avais profité de ma journée de repos pour le faire, en sa compagnie. Il était bonne pâte, et se prêtait à toute sorte d'essayages, souriant aux anges. Et maintenant qu'il commençait à marcher, il lui fallait de bonnes chaussures pour bien tenir son petit pied.

Il a été très précoce pour la marche, à dix mois il s'est élancé entre son grand-père et moi.

Je m'asseyais sur le fauteuil dans le salon, la lettre d'Edward à la main. J'avais eu du mal à l'ouvrir, ne sachant pas si je le voulais vraiment ou si je devais le laisser. Laisser derrière moi cette période de ma vie, et surtout laisser Edward qui avait certainement besoin d'être seul.

_Mais s'il m'a écrit, c'est qu'il en ressentait le besoin, certainement. Et je ne devais pas le décevoir._

Alors, j'ai tout lu, et relu. La lettre était désormais froissée, à force de m'avoir suivie partout. La première lecture m'a laissé un choc incroyable, et à la deuxième, j'ai eu du mal à retenir mes larmes. _Mais il a le droit de refaire sa vie, et je ne peux que me réjouir pour lui._

Et encore une fois, la lire me faisait me sentir aussi mal, mais j'étais presque heureuse, parce qu'il se sentait suffisamment mieux pour me l'envoyer. Pour avoir un contact avec moi alors que j'ai eu un silence total pendant plus de huit mois. Les seules nouvelles provenaient de ses parents lorsqu'ils gardaient Evan, et elles étaient timides, sans doute pour respecter la volonté de mon meilleur ami. Et je voulais qu'il ne soit pas déçu d'avoir envoyé ce courrier. Je voulais qu'il se sente bien pour le faire aussi souvent qu'il le souhaiterait.

J'attrapais une feuille blanche, et mon stylo noir.

_« Edward,_

_Je ne vais pas te dire que je n'ai pas été surprise de recevoir ton courrier. Charlie a hésité à me la donner, et j'ai hésité à la lire. Comme tu as sans doute hésité à l'écrire. Difficile retour en arrière, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Huit mois sans un mot, sans une nouvelle et sans que l'on ne s'y attende, une page et demie pour résumer toute cette longue période silencieuse. Certainement pas facile à rédiger, comme je l'imagine... Ta vie semble avoir pris un joli tournant, et je suis très fière que tu sois dans ce conservatoire prestigieux. Je me suis baladée sur leur site internet officiel, à plusieurs reprises depuis ton départ. Quand je vois cet immense bâtiment ancien, classé au patrimoine mondial, je suis soufflée. Tu as raison, je crois que l'Europe me plairait. Je t'envie de faire tous ces voyages, tu as dû voir des choses fantastiques._

_Je t'imagine souvent aller dans cet endroit, t'installer derrière un piano à queue noir laqué et te mettre à jouer pendant des heures, le visage impassible. J'essaie de visualiser ton appartement, même si j'avoue avoir été chez tes parents et avoir vu les photos qu'Alice a faite pour noël ! Tu as l'air bien installé, et l'endroit doit être lumineux. Es-tu en pleine ville ou un peu excentré ? Je voudrais connaître chaque détail, mais je respecterais ce que tu voudras bien me donner..._

_Si tu veux bien m'écrire à nouveau..._

_Evan a effectivement fêté ses un an. Il a tellement grandi, et ne s'arrête pas. J'ai presque peur quand je rentre dans sa chambre le matin, de ne plus le trouver comme la veille. Un jour il s'endort avec sa maman contre lui et le lendemain, il refuse de fermer l'oeil tant que je suis dans la chambre avec lui. « Il devient grand » me répètent sans cesse Charlie et Renée. Pourtant, il n'a qu'un an... Déjà, un an. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est écoulé une éternité depuis son arrivée. On a vécu tellement de choses, mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir insisté pour continuer à l'avoir près de moi. Aujourd'hui, je n'imagine plus une seconde sans lui et chaque séparation est un déchirement. Je voudrais parfois être une petite coccinelle pour voir ce qu'il fait de ses journées chez sa nounou ou chez mon père ou le sien..._

_Il dit « mama » maintenant, et j'ai cru m'évanouir quand il l'a dit pour la première fois. Il babille, et je trouve ça adorable. Il s'asseoit et joue avec de la dinette. Je crois qu'il aime manger, la nourriture c'est sa passion. Si je cuisine et que je ne le prends pas dans mes bras pour lui montrer, il pique des crises phénoménales !_

_Mais je le sais épanoui et je sais que je te le dois, en partie. Tu as été son père pendant des semaines comme tu le soulignes, et tu le seras toujours. Même s'il ne s'en rappelle pas, et ne s'en rappellera pas, je sais qu'il est devenu ce petit bonhomme grâce à toi. Où serais-je aujourd'hui si tu n'avais pas été là pour faire ce sacrifice pour nous ? Je te dois ma vie de mère, Evan te doit d'avoir une maman en bonne santé et heureuse de l'être. Tu auras toujours ta place parmi nous, et oui. Oui, je lui parle de toi souvent._

_Tu sais, j'ai encore une photo de nous deux accrochée dans sa chambre, au-dessus de son lit. Charlie a essayé de me dire de l'enlever, de la garder pour moi dans un cahier mais j'ai du mal à le faire. Ce serait comme te reléguer au fond d'un vieux tiroir, et tu as été, tu es trop important pour moi pour que je puisse le faire. Parfois, le soir, je regarde ce cliché avec lui et lui explique que c'est sa maman et son « tonton Edward ». J'aimerais qu'il te connaisse, mais c'est sans doute trop tôt. Trop prématuré._

_Je n'aurais de cesse de te répéter à quel point j'aurais aimé que les choses soient différentes entre nous. Que, peut-être, nous aurions dû ouvrir les yeux plus tôt sur nous deux, tomber amoureux et cette erreur que j'ai faite il y a plus d'un an, j'aurais dû la faire avec toi dans le meilleur des cas. Tu aurais pu être le père parfait pour Evan, et tout aurait été plus simple. Peut-être serions-nous tous les trois en Allemagne. Mais les choses ne se sont pas passées comme ça._

_Je continue de me dire que les responsabilités sont partagées entre Emmett et moi. J'ai bu, comme jamais je n'avais bu, à cette soirée et je n'aurais pas dû. J'aurais dû continuer à être la timide Bella bien sérieuse. J'aurais dû écouter mon père qui m'avait demandé de ne pas abuser de la boisson, même si je dormais sur place. A la place, j'ai joué à ce que je n'étais pas, j'ai bu. Tu sais, je me rappelle d'une chose que je ne t'ai jamais dite mais ce soir-là, j'espérais qu'avec l'alcool, je pourrais me lâcher et venir vers toi. Pas comme d'habitude. Danser, me trouver belle pour que tu me trouves belle à ton tour et peut-être..._

_Emmett n'a pas géré son rôle de surveillant. Il était missionné par tes parents pour que tout se passe bien et j'ignore encore pourquoi c'est tombé sur lui. Pourquoi j'ai monté les escaliers en tenant sa main, pourquoi c'était lui et pas toi. Je ne le comprendrai jamais, il n'y a pas d'explications. C'est ainsi que les choses se sont passées. Mais je n'aurais jamais assez d'une vie pour t'exprimer mon plus profond regret et la façon dont je ne peux plus me regarder dans un miroir._

_Ma plus grande punition est de savoir que je t'ai blessé pour toujours. Rien que ça, c'est suffisant pour avoir mal. Jamais aucune nouvelle ne sera assez sérieuse pour surpasser cette sensation. Je suis fatiguée de vivre avec cette pensée, mais c'est bien fait pour moi. Et je sais qu'Emmett regrette. Tous les regrets du monde ne répareront jamais rien._

_Je te demande, malgré tout, pardon. _

_Je tente de reprendre une vie normale. Je travaille depuis six mois dans une bibliothèque en semaine, et je fais quelques ménages chez des personnes âgées pour gagner un petit supplément. Charlie ne pouvait définitivement pas nous élever financièrement Evan et moi, alors je l'aide comme je peux. Pour le petit, son père me verse une pension alimentaire qui aide, surtout quand il faut changer la taille des bodys tous les mois comme en ce moment ! Peut-être devrais-je prendre une taille supplémentaire au-dessus. Ça m'éviterait des frais conséquents !_

_Je suis contente de voir que ça semble aller pour toi, même si je n'aime pas lire que tu as encore du mal à avancer. Alice a raison, tu dois te lancer. Je veux le meilleur pour toi, même si je n'imaginais pas la présence de la Tanya dont tu me parles à tes côtés._

_Je suis heureuse que tu ai trouvé quelqu'un semble-t-il. Elle doit être très gentille et douce. Elle est chanceuse de t'avoir, j'espère qu'elle connaît son bonheur. Parle-moi d'elle ! »_

- Mama !

Mon fils s'avançait vers moi de sa démarche chaloupée, les jambes légèrement écartées à cause de sa couche. Il me tendait sa fourchette en plastique et l'assiette de sa dinette, et ouvrait grand la bouche en me regardant.

- Tu veux que Maman joue avec toi ?

Pour toute réponse, il ouvrit davantage encore la bouche, me faisant sourire. Lorsque je l'imitais, il se mit à rire, ses yeux pétillants et le regard malicieux. J'attrapais la fourchette et mimais de manger, et il riait encore plus, faisant semblant de prendre de la nourriture dans l'assiette pour me la tendre. J'embrassais son front.

- Attends, Maman finit quelque chose et je suis toute à toi !

Je signais la lettre sans la relire, parce que je savais très bien que si je le faisais, je n'aurais pas le courage de l'envoyer.

_Et encore moins le courage d'accepter de lui demander qu'il me parle de cette femme..._


	38. Chapitre 2 : Tu sais, comme avant

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! **_

_**Un passage rapide pour essayer d'avoir un délai correct entre deux chapitres. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel accueil pour cette deuxième partie, et j'en suis plus que ravie :)**_

_**Merci à celles qui tiennent au long des chapitres, celles qui s'obstinent à lire (**_SoleilVert tu as beaucoup de courage d'avoir attendu tous ces chapitres mdr**), **_**celles qui mettent des reviews ou qui ont juste la curiosité de venir lire :)**_

_**Merci. Je n'ai pas de meilleur mot que celui-ci, pour vous exprimer toute ma gratitude et ma reconnaissance. Et merci à Garance pour sa collaboration. **_

_**Je n'ai pas d'idée précise concernant le nombre de chapitre dans cette deuxième partie, je sais ce qui doit y venir mais après... Advienne que pourra :)**_

_**Bonne lecture à vous, à très vite.  
>Prenez soin de vous.<br>Tiffany.**_

_**=X=**_

_**Chapitre 2 : Tu sais, comme avant**_

_8 mai 2010._

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Tanya et moi sortions ensemble depuis trois mois, et j'essayais au mieux d'être un petit-ami prévenant et à l'écoute, malgré les auditions de fin d'année. Notre avenir en année suivante au conservatoire était directement décidé par les résultats de ces examens, et j'espérais de tout mon cœur avoir réussi à franchir cette étape importante. Il me semblait que tout s'était bien déroulé. J'avais maîtrisé mon morceau, sans rien jouer d'extravagant. J'avais préféré me contenter d'une chose simple, mais à ma portée, permettant ainsi d'enjoliver la mélodie à ma façon et montrer ce dont j'étais capable.

Il était déjà acquis que Tanya continuerait au conservatoire. Elle en était déjà la représentante lors des galas, jouant pour notre établissement. Elle était une musicienne fantastique, et avait un talent bien supérieur à certains de nos professeurs. Le piano était toute sa vie, parfois aux dépends de notre vie de couple mais elle était heureuse ainsi, derrière un clavier.

Pour décompresser de nos examens, elle m'avait invité chez ses parents, en Autriche. Ils y étaient revenus vivre à l'entrée de Tanya au conservatoire, pour profiter de leur retraite. J'avais été bien reçu, parfaitement bien même, et me sentais à l'aise parmi eux. J'espérais que ma famille se déciderait à venir passer quelques jours en Allemagne pendant cet été. Je ne voulais pas revenir à Forks, malgré la surprenante réponse de Bella à mon courrier. Je n'avais pas spécialement attendu de réponse, et lire les quelques lignes de sa main avaient broyé mon cœur dans un étau.

_Ainsi, Evan marche et dit « mama »... et elle lui parle de son oncle Edward..._

J'aurais aimé que Bella glisse une photo de lui dans son courrier... que je vois à qui il ressemble...

- Edward...

Je me tournai vers Tanya qui était là, allongée sur son lit de jeune fille en nuisette. Sa chambre était deux fois plus grande que mon appartement à Berlin, et les tons écrus et beige sublimaient son physique de déesse. Elle était lovée contre moi, langoureuse, sa jambe repliée sur mon bassin. Ses lèvres étaient partout sur mon cou et mon visage, sa langue taquine. Elle s'emparait de ma bouche, sa main sur mon torse, et glissait sa langue contre la mienne. Je répondais à son baiser, pour me noyer dans le flot de ses gestes. Elle me tenait contre elle, douce, et pourtant... pourtant ce n'était pas pareil...

_Pareil que qui ? Que Bella ?_

_Je la voyais, Bella. Elle, contre moi. Sa peau, le satiné de son épiderme, ses lèvres pleines et généreuses. Délicates et pures..._

- Edward... J'ai trop attendu... J'en ai envie...

Tanya. Sa main s'aventurait sur mon tee-shirt, jusqu'à la lisière de mon boxer, avant de passer sous l'élastique. Sa langue jouait sur ma peau, et je fermais les yeux.

_Bella retirant mon tee-shirt, pour couvrir mon torse de baisers humides alors que son bassin ondulait contre le mien..._

- Edward... Edward ?

Tanya.

Il n'y avait plus aucun mouvement sur mon corps, ni plus au sud. Tanya s'était redressée sur ses coudes, sourcils froncés.

- Edward... Tu n'es pas du tout avec moi, là...

- Désolé... Je... Tu sais... Il y a tes parents, alors...

Ma petite-amie me fixait.

- Nous sommes à l'étage, seuls... Ils sont partis au restaurant, je te rappelle...

Tanya était tout sauf une idiote, et elle avait bien saisi toute l'importance que Bella avait eu dans ma vie. Elle avait été patiente, allant à mon rythme. Elle n'avait rien bousculé entre nous, se contentant de me donner des baisers quand elle pouvait et de quelques « câlins » plus poussés. Mais jamais je n'étais encore passé à l'acte avec elle. _Parce que donner du plaisir à une autre femme, me semble être insurmontable... Comme si j'avais oublié le manuel à Forks..._

Je me redressai sur mon oreiller et soupirai.

- Désolé...

Elle se retournait sur son flanc gauche.

- C'est pas grave... Tu n'as pas envie, je comprends...

_Tanya est une fille bien... Elle ne mérite pas ça... _Je me penchai vers elle, et embrassais son épaule.

- Excuse-moi, c'est juste que... je n'ai pas retouché une femme depuis... depuis Bella et... je suis désolé... j'y arrive pas...

- Je comprends...

- Tanya... Je... je...

_« Je t'aime » ? Non... Non, pas encore... Même si je le voudrais vraiment..._

- Tu es importante pour moi... Je ne veux pas tout gâcher...

J'entendis alors un sanglot.

- Non... Ne pleure pas... s'il te plaît...

J'embrassai sa tempe.

- Tanya, tu es incroyablement belle et douce... Généreuse et compréhensive et... Je te promets que je vais essayer... Mais j'ai encore du mal...

- Ça va faire un an, Edward... Un an bientôt que tu es parti... Il serait temps que tu tournes la page...

- Je vais essayer, je te jure que je vais essayer...

- Essayer n'est pas assez... Moi je t'aime... Et je n'en peux plus d'être auprès de toi, mais de ne pas avoir de contact avec toi... J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour, j'ai envie d'être avec toi de cette façon aussi... J'ai envie que tu me trouves belle... J'ai... mais encore un refus, Edward...

Je soupirai. _Je lui fais du mal..._

- Je dois avoir un trouble de l'érection... tentais-je.

Elle eut un petit rire et elle me balança son oreiller en pleine figure en souriant.

- Va consulter, alors !

Je souriais et lui rendais son oreiller. Elle se recouchait et je me serrais contre elle.

- Je vais essayer...

- Je te crois... Mais ne soyez pas trop long, monsieur Cullen...

J'embrassai son épaule et fermai les yeux. Alors que le sommeil l'emportait, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le chemin de Morphée. Tanya était au pays des rêves depuis des heures maintenant, qui passaient pour moi à une allure bien trop lente. Je me levai pour aller aux WC, et descendais au rez-de-chaussée.

J'attrapais le grand bloc-notes des parents de Tanya, et un stylo. Parce qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui faisait taire mes peurs, et me permettais de trouver la paix.

_« Bella._

_Je t'écris d'Autriche, où je suis chez les parents de Tanya. Tu m'as demandé de te parler d'elle, et bien... Elle est incroyablement patiente et compréhensive... Depuis que nous sommes ensemble, j'ai parfois du mal à... à occulter les souvenirs en ta présence. Mais elle comprend, et désamorce les conflits là où une autre femme aurait pris la mouche._

_Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais un jour à t'oublier. Ne pas penser à toi quand je la serre dans mes bras, ne pas imaginer tes lèvres quand je l'embrasse. Je vais te paraître dur, mais je voudrais tout oublier pour me concentrer avec elle. Et pourtant, je n'y arrive pas. Tu es là, derrière mes paupières, dans ma tête sans arrêt et c'est encore pire depuis que j'ai reçu ton courrier._

_Mais ne t'arrête surtout pas de m'écrire._

_J'ai été heureux de savoir qu'Evan a fait tous ces progrès ! J'aurais aimé avoir une photo de lui. Je vais être masochiste mais a-t-il des ressemblances avec les Cullen ? Avec moi ? Je sais que je ne suis pas son père, mais Emmett et moi avons quelques airs de ressemblances... Alors, je me demandais simplement si..._

_J'espère avoir réussi mon admission en deuxième année. J'ai pensé à revenir à Forks cet été, et puis j'ai réfléchi que c'était bien trop tôt encore. T'écrire est une chose, parce que je sais que si l'envie me prend, je peux jeter ce courrier à la poubelle et ne plus jamais t'envoyer de lettres. Mais si je te croisais dans la rue, je ne pourrais pas faire de retour en arrière. Tu serais là, avec ton fils dans tes bras ou dans une poussette et alors, je sais que ce serait dur. Je ne reviendrai pas tant que je ne serai pas prêt à te voir. La seule pensée de t'apercevoir me fait mal, me fait tellement mal. Je ne sais pas si je le veux, ou si je ne le veux pas._

_Je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Je ne veux plus dormir, parce qu'à chaque fois que j'essaie je rêve de toi. Depuis une semaine, tu es dans chacun de mes rêves et quand je me réveille, tu as disparu et un océan est de nouveau entre nous. Je rejette de toutes mes forces ces pensées, qui me poursuivent toute la journée. Je voudrais être réellement avec Tanya, à tous les niveaux, mais tu as certainement gardé avec toi un bout de moi._

_Je voudrais être meilleur pour Tanya, mais je n'y arrive pas. Et ça fait si mal, si tu savais..._

_Ok, il est presque quatre heures du matin, je suis sans doute un peu trop fatigué._

_Edward. »_

**.. ::..**

_12 juin 2010._

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Même plus d'un mois après, lire les lignes d'Edward me faisaient toujours autant de mal. Je connaissais par cœur chaque mot, chaque signe de ponctuation. _Et à chaque lecture, la même sensation de vide sous mes pieds, et d'un vertige m'attirant inévitablement vers le bas. _La sensation de savoir qu'il souffre tant, à cause de moi, est la pire des punitions que l'on pouvait m'infliger.

_Que je souffre, mais pas lui..._

J'avais essayé d'être forte, d'être sa meilleure amie et me réjouir mais c'était difficile de le faire, alors, quand Evan s'était endormi le soir où j'ai eu cette lettre, je me suis laissée aller dans ma chambre. Je ne pouvais pas infliger tout cela à mon fils, qui avait déjà bien trop subi dans les premières semaines de sa jeune vie.

Sur le coup de l'émotion, je m'étais dit que je ne lui répondrais pas. Si ma présence lui fait tant de mal, j'accepterais de me tenir éloignée. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser errant entre deux femmes. Il méritait de refaire sa vie avec quelqu'un de bien.

Il me restait une grosse demi-heure avant de partir chercher mon fils chez sa nounou. J'avais débauché voilà deux heures de la bibliothèque mais Carmen m'avait demandé de laisser Evan un peu plus afin qu'ils terminent l'activité pour la fête des mères. _Mon premier collier de nouilles... _J'attrapais mon vieux cahier et déchirais une page.

_« Edward,_

_J'ai relu sans cesse ta lettre, à chaque minute de libre que j'ai eu. Je l'ai emportée partout avec moi, dans ma poche de jeans, pour la ressortir dès que j'en avais l'occasion. Peut-être pour me rappeler tout le mal que j'ai fait dans ton existence._

_Tu vas me dire que j'ai bien mérité de recevoir ces mots de ta part, de me les prendre en pleine tête pour toute la souffrance que je t'ai infligé, et que je t'inflige encore._

_Crois-le ou non, mais je suis désolée que tu n'arrives pas à te libérer avec Tanya, par ma faute. Je voudrais que les choses soient différentes pour toi, que tu puisses être réellement avec elle, et pas seulement physiquement. Et même si je prétends le contraire, moi non plus je ne cesse de penser à toi. A chaque fois que je croise le regard de mon fils, ce n'est pas le visage de ton frère que je vois mais le tien. A chaque fois que je me couche dans mon lit, je me retourne et trouve ta place vide. A chaque fois que je vais chez tes parents déposer le petit, j'ai envie de courir à l'étage pour voir ta chambre et retrouver ton odeur partout même si je suppose qu'elle a dû s'évaporer._

_Je ferais parfois n'importe quoi pour avoir un signe physique de ta présence. Est-ce que tu as conscience qu'à chaque fois que je vois le grand sapin en bordure de forêt avant chez toi, je pense à toi ? Oui, je suis sûre que tu te souviens de ton arrêt-pipi contre ce sapin..._

_C'est d'ailleurs le plus grand de tous... Engrais magique ? Qui sait..._

_Je ne sais finalement pas quoi te conseiller pour être totalement avec Tanya, si ce n'est d'essayer de l'être. Elle a l'air d'être une gentille fille, très douce et certainement formidable puisque tu lui accordes toute ton attention. Ne laisse pas passer cette chance de refaire ta vie avec quelqu'un de bien. Tu es un garçon tendre et généreux, tu mérites quelqu'un qui saura prendre soin de toi comme il le faut. Car c'est pour ça que tu es parti, pour refaire ta vie loin d'ici... L'Allemagne et ce conservatoire ne t'apporteront que des bonnes choses, j'en suis certaine._

_Je suis sûre que les allemands ne peuvent plus penser comme avant s'ils ont croisé ton chemin. Tu es l'homme le plus beau, et pas seulement physiquement, que j'ai connu. Aucun ne t'égale. Tanya a eu raison de venir à ta rencontre, ne la déçois pas._

_Je compte sur toi pour être le petit-ami merveilleux que tu as été pour moi. Reste comme tu sais être, tendre et sincère, et tout ira bien. Tanya mérite sans doute que tu sois avec elle, et je t'encourage à aller vers elle, à te noyer avec elle pour mieux refaire surface. La seule chose que je souhaite réellement, c'est que nous ne soyons plus des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Non, jamais._

_Sache que tu pourras toujours compter sur ta vieille copine, pour ce genre de conseils... Tu sais, comme avant._

_Bella._

_PS = Je te joins une photo d'Evan. J'espère que tu en veux toujours une. Il grandit chaque jour un peu plus et je suis sûre que tu aimeras particulièrement cette photo. Il suit les traces de son grand-père. »_

J'attrapais une photo posée sur la poutre en bois autour de la cheminée de mon fils en tenue de supporter des Mariners. Maillot, pantalon de jogging et casquette de l'équipe de baseball préférée de mon père. Et celle d'Edward, aussi. J'inscrivais à l'arrière ces quelques mots :

_**« De gros bisous à tonton Edward.**_

_**Evan »**_

Je glissais la photo dans l'enveloppe, et inscrivais l'adresse d'Edward avant d'inspirer un bon coup. Je préférais encore vivre à l'écouter me parler de Tanya, que le perdre définitivement et être toute seule. Je ne pouvais occulter toute mon amitié, mon amour, pour lui. Après tout, il a été, et est certainement toujours aujourd'hui, mon tout.

J'attrapais mon sac et me rendais chez la nounou, qui vivait à dix minutes à pieds du domicile de mon père. Emmett était venu exprès quand j'avais commencé à rechercher un mode de garde, et m'avait donné son avis sur les femmes rencontrées et sur les crèches visitées. Nous étions tombés d'accord sur cette dame d'une trentaine d'années qui gardait trois enfants à temps plein. Malgré le fait qu'il ait été complètement irresponsable le soir de la fête de son frère, il faisait de gros efforts pour s'investir auprès de notre fils. Il avait fait le déplacement pour être avec moi pour visiter les nounous, et se tenait régulièrement informé des progrès d'Evan par des appels réguliers. Bien sûr, il le prenait un week-end sur deux avec lui.

Les choses entre Rosalie et lui se tassaient, et il essayait d'être plus disponible pour elle. Il l'emmenait souvent en voyage, pour deux ou trois jours, pour tenter de reconsolider les liens qu'il avait détruit en lui faisant un enfant dans le dos.

D'ailleurs, je devais me dépêcher parce qu'Emmett venait chercher Evan ce soir pour ce week-end.

Je toquais contre la porte du domicile de la nounou, qui apparut une petite minute après avec Evan dans ses bras et une petite fille d'environ trois ans accrochée à sa jambe, la bouche pleine de chocolat.

- Oh ! Bonjour Isabella ! Hey Evan, tu as vu qui c'est ? C'est maman !

Mon fils me fit un large sourire et me tendit ses bras.

- Oh salut mon chéri ! Ouais, t'es tout beau ! Comment ça a été ?

- Très bien comme d'habitude, même s'il a eu un petit appétit !

- Ah bon ?

Evan qui ne mange pas est FORCEMENT le signe que quelque chose ne va pas.

- Oui, je vous ai remis une grosse moitié de sa purée aux brocolis dans votre boîte, il en a mangé quatre ou cinq cuillères...

- Oh... Bah alors bébé ? Et le reste ?

- Il a mangé son yaourt, et son goûter normalement...

- De la coquinerie alors ? Hein ?

- Certainement...

- Et la sieste ?

- Une heure tout pile !

- D'accord, super ! Je vous amène le règlement en début de semaine...

- Il viendra ?

- Pas lundi, son papa ne le ramène que lundi soir... D'ailleurs on va y aller, il va t'attendre...

- Très bien ! Bon week-end alors Evan !

- Tu dis au-revoir ?

Evan agitait sa petite main très vite en direction de sa nounou et après avoir récupéré son sac, je fis un arrêt dans une poste pour envoyer le courrier d'Edward. Mais la présence de mon fils ne me laissa pas le temps d'être nostalgique.

J'eus à peine le temps de lui donner son bain, et d'être éclaboussée dans tous les sens, que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre.

- Viens, c'est papa qui est là...

Je descendais et ouvris à Emmett.

- Salut !

- Salut Bella ! Hey ! Salut petit homme !

Derrière lui se tenait la silhouette blonde et figée de Rosalie. Emmett prit Evan de mes bras pour l'embrasser. Mais il se produisit alors une chose qui nous arrêta. Evan tendit les bras à Rosalie en souriant.

- Gafininani !

Il eut un petit cri, et Emmett souriait.

- Je crois qu'il veut te dire bonjour, Rose...

Evan ouvrait et fermait ses petits poings tendus vers la copine d'Emmett, en souriant et en s'agitant. Rosalie eut une hésitation, avant de se laisser aller.

- Bonjour Evan...

Elle le prit dans ses bras et alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, mon fils appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Rosalie et s'apaisait instantanément.

_Ses câlins... Evan fait un câlin à Rose..._

Rosalie caressa le dos de mon fils doucement, et le berça quelques instants.

- C'est un super accueil ça... Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir...

Evan releva la tête pour la voir.

- Aguagouzigani !

- Oui, d'accord ! Moi aussi !

Evan avait l'air si sérieux que je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, accompagnée par Emmett. _Un câlin à Rosalie... C'est bien la première fois qu'il nous fait ça..._

- Finissez de rentrer...

Emmett entra, suivi par Rosalie et Evan. Elle le reposait au sol et il vint en marchant jusqu'à moi. Je l'attrapais dans mes bras.

- Alors, comment ça va ? Demanda Emmett

- La nounou m'a dit qu'il n'a pas mangé sa purée de brocolis...

Emmett leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ah ouais mais ça t'étonne ? De la purée de brocolis, Bella ! Franchement hein... Même moi j'en voudrais pas !

- J'essaie de varier ses goûts ! Il mange de tout !

- Elle a raison ! Il faut le faire goûter à tout ! Trancha Rosalie. Et puis toi, tu es difficile !

_Wow... Et ben..._

- Merci Rosalie... souris-je.

Elle me rendit un timide sourire, avant de s'asseoir.

- Sinon je lui ai pris la fièvre du coup, mais il n'en avait pas... Peut-être quelque chose qui l'a dérangé, ou de la coquinerie... Il en a mangé hier soir de la purée de brocolis, donc ce n'est pas qu'il n'aime pas... Tu surveilleras sa température ce week-end, et s'il a quoi que ce soit je viendrai le chercher !

Emmett soufflait.

- Je sais m'en occuper, aussi !

- Je sais... Je te fais confiance...

_Jusque là, je n'avais rien trouvé à redire sur l'attitude paternelle d'Emmett._

- Ok, ses affaires sont prêtes ?

- Comme toujours... Je ne t'ai mis que trois bodys pour faire le voyage, s'il y avait un accident de couche... Tu as le reste chez toi ?

- Ouaip !

Il s'était équipé en vêtements, couches et autres accessoires afin d'éviter de tout transporter à chaque fois.

- Oh attends, il doit me rester un fond de purée de carottes avec une saucisse, je vais te le donner il adore ça !

Emmett me suivit jusqu'à la cuisine. Je sortais l'assiette du frigo, et mis le tout dans une petite boîte de conservation.

- Voilà !

- Merci...

- Attends, je vais lui mettre deux petits fromages frais à la confiture... Pour son goûter... Et j'ai fait des petites madeleines à l'orange... Tu lui en donnes deux après sa compote et son yaourt à quatre heures... Et s'il a encore faim, tu lui...

- Bella ! Je sais... S'il a encore faim je lui donne la moitié d'une autre compote... Je connais l'affaire ! Tu le répètes à chaque week-end ! J'ai tout noté, ne t'en fais pas... souriait Emmett.

_Bon d'accord... J'en fais un peu trop, c'est ça ?_

J'emballai le tout dans une petite poche de congélation.

- Tiens...

- Merci...

- Autre chose ?

- Alice m'a dit que... que tu avais eu des nouvelles d'Edward ?

Ah...

- Oui... Il m'a écrit...

- Et comment... comment il va ?

_Que faire ? Que dire ? Rajouter du conflit ? Me positionner entre eux deux ? Non, plus jamais..._

- Il a l'air... heureux... là-bas...

- Il le mérite, c'est un chouette gosse...

- Ouais, comme tu dis...

- Et... ça marche pour lui? Enfin j'veux dire, le conservatoire, tout ça...

-Oui, ça a l'air... Il s'épanouit et il a trouvé quelqu'un...

- Oh...

- Ouais...

_Oui. C'est la réalité des choses. Il a rencontré une autre femme._

- Et ça marche avec elle ?

- Oui... Il a l'air bien dans sa tête... enfin je crois...

- Ok... J'suis content pour lui ! Et toi, tu le vis comment ?

- Moi ?

- Oui, toi...

_Bonne question..._

- Je me réjouis pour lui, je suppose... Je suis déjà très chanceuse qu'il veuille bien me reparler... Il pourrait avoir tourné la page définitivement et il me donne de ses nouvelles... Tu ne sais pas à quel point je m'en sens reconnaissante...

- Je comprends... Et tu lui écris ?

- Oui, j'ai fait partir une lettre tout à l'heure...

- Oh dommage... Et il te parle de moi des fois ?

- Pas vraiment...

- Ouais... C'est normal... C'était une question idiote... S'il te répond, tu pourras lui dire que...

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Emmett ! C'est à toi de lui transmettre tes propres messages...

Je ne voulais plus être entre les deux. Plus avoir à faire de cachotteries. Ne plus être un intermédiaire.

- Juste lui dire, s'il t'en parle, que je suis sincèrement désolé... et que j'espère du fond du coeur que tout va bien pour lui...

- Ok...

- Merci Bella !

- Mais rien ne t'empêche de t'excuser par tes propres moyens, Emmett !

Il acquiesça et retourna au salon. Evan riait à gorge déployée sur les genoux de Rosalie, qui souriait et s'amusait à le balancer légèrement. Elle me tendit mon fils que j'embrassais à de très nombreuses reprises, avant de le laisser partir avec son père pour le week-end.

Je me sentais heureuse, une heure plus tard, quand Charlie rentra du commissariat. Le silence de la maison était insupportable et une fois le rangement et le nettoyage fait, je me retrouvais comme une idiote sans aucune activité.

- Je vais à la pêche dimanche, tu auras la maison pour toi pour te relaxer !

- Je pourrais venir ?

- Toi ? A la pêche ? Pouffa Charlie.

- Ouais... Je déteste vraiment être toute seule quand Evan s'en va... Il occupe tellement de place... Et ça fait longtemps que l'on n'a pas fait quelque chose juste toi et moi... tu sais, une journée papa-fifille !

Charlie eut un petit sourire.

- Tu vois, on te l'avait dit qu'un jour tu te sentirais seule quand ton fils ne serait pas avec toi... Et tu ne nous croyais pas...

- C'est vrai...

_Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi mère que maintenant, et ce sentiment accroissait de jour en jour... Pour rien au monde je ne regrettai tout ce chemin avec Evan, même si ça n'avait pas toujours été simple._

- Tu viens avec nous, alors ? Je te préviens, on part à six heures... Pas sept, six !

- Bien chef !

Charlie se levait, et je ne saurais pourquoi mais voir cet homme tolérer toutes les frasques de sa fille, en étant encore le père formidable qu'il était me donnait envie de l'étreindre. Je me levai à mon tour et me dirigeais vers lui pour l'enlacer.

- Hé beh... Qu'est-ce qui se passe, fillette ?

- Je t'aime Papa... Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis qu'Evan est là... Merci de nous permettre de rester avec toi...

Il enroula alors ses bras autour de moi.

- Tu es ma petite fille, Bella. Et maintenant que tu connais ce sentiment d'un parent qui aime davantage son enfant à chaque seconde, tu peux comprendre ce que je ressens pour toi... Moi aussi je t'aime chaque jour un peu plus...


	39. Chapitre 3 : Pas de pardon

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Voici une nouvelle mise à jour pour vous, très rapide puisqu'il est déjà 23h passées et que demain, le réveil va carillonner à 5h30... Ô joie ! **

**Je vous remercier toutes BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP pour votre lecture du chapitre précédent. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses je crois, à réagir à cette histoire et j'en suis heureuse, honorée même. **

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture,**

**prenez soin de vous et passez une bonne semaine ! **

**Tiffany.**

**=X=**

_**Chapitre 3 : Pas de pardon**_

**Point de vue d'Edward, **_18 août 2010._

Je venais de quitter le conservatoire, pour effectuer ma réinscription. J'avais été reçu pour la deuxième année, avec une bien meilleure appréciation que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Tanya virevoltait autour de moi dans la rue, toute heureuse.

- On va continuer ensemble !

- Oui... souris-je.

Elle ne pouvait être heureuse que lorsqu'elle touchait au piano et je devais reconnaître que je n'arrivais pas à me lasser de l'écouter jouer. Son doigté était léger et intelligent, son jeu avec les pédales toujours épatant de finesse et de justesse.

Tanya attrapait ma main, et nouait nos doigts ensemble.

- Nous avons encore quinze jours, on en fait quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas trop...

- On pourrait partir à Rome, ou ailleurs... A Venise ! Oh oui, ce serait romantique !

_J'imagine qu'elle aime tout ce que les filles aiment... Week-end romantique..._

- Pourquoi pas...

- On va voir à l'aéroport ?

- Hein ? Déjà ?

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Oui, il ne nous reste que quinze jours... J'aimerais passer une semaine en Italie ! Il faut partir rapidement... Viens ! En prenant nos billets au dernier moment, on peut espérer avoir des réductions... Allez, viens !

- Bon... D'accord...

Nous empruntâmes le bus en direction de l'aéroport, et après une demi-heure de route, nous arrivâmes enfin. Nous nous arrêtions devant le panneau d'embarquement et Tanya se collait à moi.

- Il y a quoi comme destinations ?

Je parcourais rapidement les villes affichées.

- Marrakech, Paris, New-York, Amsterdam, Paris encore, Rome, Genève, Moscou, Milan... Et Milan ?

- Tu voudrais y aller, à Milan ? Demanda-t-elle.

- On peut penser faire Milan, Rome, Venise... Si ça te dit...

Elle sautilla à mon cou et m'embrassa doucement.

- Oh c'est génial ! J'ai tellement hâte...

- On va prendre les billets ?

- Attends, regarde, il y a quelques brochures de destinations... On les regarde ?

Elle se dirigeait vers le kiosque, attrapait deux ou trois brochures pour l'Italie et le reste de l'Europe.

- Rome, ça doit être antique...

- Ça peut être sympa... Non ?

Elle fit la moue.

- Y a deux minutes, tu étais d'accord Tanya...

- Oui, mais ne devrait-on pas visiter des petits coins plus isolés, moins touristiques ?

- Comme tu veux... Mais je voudrais voir Milan !

- Bon... Alors Milan, Venise, et quoi d'autres ?

- Je crois qu'on devrait aller dans une agence de voyage, souris-je.

Elle embrassa ma joue.

- On devrait aller au guichet, pour demander conseils... Et surtout voir les prix...

- Ouais, ça me paraît bien...

Des foules entières arrivaient de l'avion en provenance des Etats-Unis, et alors que ça ne m'avait jamais marqué, ces gens, ce pays me manquaient. Plus d'un an, sans rentrer chez moi. _Sans voir ma famille... Mes amis... Sans Bella et Evan..._

- C'est le vol en provenance de New-York, commenta Tanya. Oulalah, tous ces américains...

- Hey ! Je suis américain !

Elle éclata de rire.

- Je sais !

Sa main se nouait à la mienne, et elle m'enlaça doucement.

- J'imagine que ça te manque...

- Ouais... Je crois...

- Tu aurais pu retourner chez toi cet été... J'aurais été heureuse de voir où tu as grandi...

- Je... je sais pas pourquoi...

- C'est à cause d'elle...

- Oui... En partie...

Elle soupirait, et passait sa main dans mes cheveux comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

- Je voudrais avoir la clé pour t'aider à passer par-dessus ça...

_Elle est juste là... C'est suffisant... _Je l'enlaçais, la ramenant contre moi.

- Tu es avec moi, et tu es d'une patience d'ange... Je fais des efforts, je te promets et tu m'y aides beaucoup...

Je me penchai, et l'embrassai tendrement.

- Tu sais, j'ai bien vu comme ta famille te manquait...

- Pas difficile, je n'ai pas arrêté de t'en parler...

- C'est pour ça qu'on est ici, aujourd'hui ?

- Quoi ?

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a prévu ? Pas un voyage là-bas, parce que je..._

- Edward ! Mon chéri !

Je me retournais, en entendant la voix de ma mère. Et soudain, le soleil parut beaucoup plus brillant sur l'Allemagne.

- Maman ? Papa ?

Ils étaient tous là : Carlisle, Esmé, Alice, Jasper, et même Rosalie. Tous.

- Oh merde ! Ce que je suis content de vous voir !

- Nous aussi !

Je les étreignis chacun leur tour, et gardai Rosalie un peu plus longtemps contre moi.

- Je suis content de te voir, Rose...

- Moi aussi, tu nous manques...

Ma sœur accaparait déjà Tanya, et c'est à sept que nous regagnâmes mon petit appartement. Tanya m'aida à préparer un rapide dîner pour tout ce petit monde, car étant au courant, elle avait déjà tout cuisiné. _Elle est vraiment... géniale... _Je regrettais de ne pas avoir suffisamment de place pour héberger ma famille, mais ils avaient déjà réservé des chambres dans un petit hôtel à proximité. Rosalie étant seule, elle resterait sur mon canapé.

Après une longue soirée à avoir échangé des nouvelles du pays, mes parents, Alice et Jasper regagnèrent leur hôtel. J'embrassais Tanya longuement, sur le pas de sa porte, face à la mienne.

- Merci Tanya...

Elle eut un petit sourire.

- Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir... On se voit au petit-déjeuner ?

- Avec plaisir...

- Je t'aime...

Je la serrais contre moi, espérant lui faire comprendre qu'elle comptait.

- Bonne nuit ma belle, dors bien...

- Toi aussi... Bonsoir Rosalie !

- Bonsoir Tanya...

Je fermais la porte derrière ma petite-amie, et retrouvais Rosalie assise sur le canapé. Elle me souriait doucement.

- Du thé ? Une tisane ? Un café ?

- Tisane... Merci !

Je nous servais deux tasses, et Rosalie sortit une enveloppe de sa veste.

- Je voulais qu'on soit tous les deux, pour te donner ça...

Mais je reconnaissais déjà l'écriture de mon frère, au stylo bleu.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Il m'a demandé de te remettre ça... Et je voulais juste que tu puisses le lire... Tu n'es pas obligé d'y répondre...

_Emmett... Emmett m'a écrit... _Je décachetais l'enveloppe, ne serait-ce que par respect pour Rosalie. Si elle a la force de faire ça, de lui pardonner, je dois avoir le courage de lire.

_« Edward,_

_Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à la meilleure façon de te présenter les choses, de trouver les mots pour m'excuser._

_Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là, ce maudit soir qui allait générer bien des catastrophes, à part simplement que je n'ai pas rempli mon rôle, et j'ai perdu ta considération pour toujours. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, d'une quelconque façon que ce soit._

_Ce n'était pas dans mes plans de faire ça à Bella, de lui faire un bébé. Je ne le voulais pas, et même encore aujourd'hui je ne le veux pas. Nos parents, et tu le sais bien mieux que moi, nous ont appris à faire face aux conséquences de nos actes. Tu l'as fait bien mieux que moi, alors que ce n'était pas vraiment tes actes que tu assumais, mais les miens. Tu es bien plus digne que moi..._

_Je me sens maladroit, parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire pour arranger les choses, à part tenter de prendre soin de ce petit garçon qui est vraiment génial. Tu as su redonner à sa maman l'envie d'exister pour lui, et Bella est une mère formidable pour lui. Evan ne manque de rien, il est parfait. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que si Evan est ce petit mec formidable, c'est grâce à toi. Pour la présence que tu lui as apporté durant les premiers mois de sa vie, et surtout pour l'acharnement sans failles à ramener sa maman à la vie..._

_Tu as tout offert à Evan, et je voulais t'en remercier. Et surtout, te demander pardon. Mon petit frère me manque. Vraiment._

_Pardon._

_Emmett »._

Rosalie soupira.

- Il est vraiment désolé...

- Je n'en doute pas... soufflai-je.

Je n'en doutais certainement pas, mais il était déjà trop tard. Rien de ce qu'il pourra dire, ou écrire, ne changera quoi que ce soit. _Il m'a pris mon fils... _Je repliai la lettre dans l'enveloppe, et la rendis à Rose.

- Tu ne lui répondras pas ?

- Non... Tu lui diras juste que moi aussi, je suis désolé que ça se soit passé comme ça...

Elle souffla, et cala sa tête contre mon épaule. _Si fatiguée par cette situation... Si vidée... Comme moi..._

- Comment peux-tu lui pardonner ? Rester avec lui, coucher avec lui, le voir élever son fils qui n'est pas le tien... Tu es une héroïne, Rose...

Elle eut un faible sourire.

- Disons simplement qu'après tout ce que m'a fait vivre mon beau-père, j'ai appris à relativiser... Rien n'est pire que de se faire séquestrer, violer...

_Comment une femme aussi belle et gentille qu'elle a pu souffrir à ce point ?_

- Et Emmett m'a tendu la main quand j'en ai eu besoin... C'est lui qui m'a sortie de cet enfer... Alors crois-le ou non, mais j'aurais du mal à me séparer de lui... Parce qu'égoïstement, quand il est là, je ne pense plus à tout ça...

_Évidemment... vu comme ça..._

**.**

La nuit me parut longue, dans cet appartement silencieux. Les mots d'Emmett, son écriture petite et maladroite, rôdaient dans mon esprit. Et pourtant, il ne me paraissait pas logique de lui répondre. Pas logique d'être ouvert à un dialogue avec lui.

_Il était l'adulte, à cette soirée. Mon grand-frère, qui devait donner l'exemple. Cette nuit-là, sans le savoir, son rôle « d'idole » s'était évaporé..._

Rosalie aurait dû recevoir une médaille du mérite, pour accepter la situation. Et même si je ne doutais pas de sa souffrance et de toute sa peine, elle devait sans doute être surhumaine. Ou être simplement une personne qui relativise.

J'attrapais mon papier à lettres, qui était devenu comme un journal intime ces derniers temps.

_« Bella,_

_Toute la famille est arrivée pour passer une dizaine de jours en Allemagne. Mais tu le sais sans doute déjà grâce à Alice. J'ai été surpris de voir arriver Rosalie, surtout avec une lettre venant de la part d'Emmett. Et même si ses paroles sont sincères, je ne peux pas lui pardonner._

_Il était censé être celui qui s'occuperait de nous, qui veillerait à ce qu'aucun d'entre nous ne fasse de bêtises, ne prenne le volant ivre ou d'autres choses... Et il a fait tout le contraire... Il a bu, jusqu'à oublier son propre prénom et il n'a pas veillé à ce que nous restions en état de marche._

_C'est de sa faute, entièrement, et je ne pourrai pas lui pardonner !_

_Je ne peux pas lui répondre, je ne le peux vraiment pas, crois-moi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne veux plus le recroiser même si je sais que ce jour arrivera forcément, ne serait-ce que parce que nous avons les mêmes parents. Et tu sais, ce jour, je l'appréhende énormément. Parce qu'en plus d'avoir été un abruti fini, il m'a pris mon fils._

_D'une certaine façon, je « remercie » le ciel que ça se soit passé ainsi. Qu'est-ce qui ce serait passé si tu n'avais pas été consentante ? Il t'aurait violé ? Je ne peux pas supporter cette idée. J'ai déjà trop de mal à me faire à l'idée que toi et lui, vous ayez... bref, tu vois ce que je veux dire._

_Mais n'en parlons plus, je pense que je vais finir par trouer la feuille._

_Je suis heureux que mes parents soient là. Le temps va me paraître moins long d'ici la rentrée. Tanya est vraiment formidable. Elle a réussi à les faire venir ici, pour me faire une surprise._

_La deuxième année va bientôt commencer, et j'ai vraiment hâte. Je vais avoir des cours plus techniques, et rencontrer pleins de grands musiciens. Un voyage en Autriche est également prévu, pour une rencontre avec un jeune prodige du piano. Finalement, tout ce qui s'est passé m'a permis de venir ici, et je ne le regrette pas._

_Je crois que la photo d'Evan me porte chance. Depuis que tu me l'as envoyé, je n'ai que des bonnes nouvelles : mon admission en deuxième année, la venue de mes parents... Ce sont de bonnes choses. Evan est vraiment adorable, et il te ressemble vraiment. En un sens, je préfère ça plutôt qu'une forte ressemblance avec son père. Même si ça aurait voulu dire qu'il aurait pu me ressembler également._

_Edward._

_PS = Merci pour ta carte d'anniversaire, je suis content que tu y ai pensé. Je l'ai reçu pile un mois après ! Vive la communication internationale ! »_

**.. ::..**

**Point de vue de Bella, **_13 septembre 2010._

- Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie !

- Merci Maman...

- Tiens ! Voilà pour toi !

Renée déposa devant moi plusieurs paquets. J'y découvris une jolie robe d'été blanche avec une ceinture noire, une paire de talons toute simple, et une enveloppe pour un soin en salon d'esthétique.

- C'est parfait Maman ! Merci !

- Bon anniversaire Bella !

Phil me tendit un petit paquet, où j'y trouvais un livre que je voulais lire depuis longtemps.

- Merci Phil ! C'est vraiment génial !

- Et que t'a offert ton père ?

J'ouvrais le cadeau que Charlie m'avait donné avant mon départ en vacances. Il n'avait pas pu se libérer, et j'avais pu seulement avoir des vacances de la bibliothèque pour cette date. Alors, il m'avait confié mon paquet, me faisant jurer de ne pas l'ouvrir avant le treize.

- Des vieilles éditions de la littérature anglaise... Wow !

Je parcourais les vieux ouvrages, qui avaient sans doute une grande valeur. _Magnifique ! Charlie sait ce que j'aime... _Je me levais pour embrasser ma mère et mon beau-père.

- Attends, ce n'est pas fini !

- Pourquoi ?

- Evan ? Tu viens mon petit chéri ? Viens voir Mamie et Maman !

Mon fils, que j'imaginais jouant tranquillement dans le salon avec ses petits bonhommes, s'approchait, tenant un petit paquet entre ses mains. Renée l'attrapait pour l'asseoir sur ses jambes.

- Tu donnes à Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'on lui dit ? Bon... Bon anni...

- Fafaire !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à voir Evan visiblement très content de lui.

- J'essaie depuis votre arrivée de lui faire dire « bon anniversaire », mais c'est épique ! Donne le cadeau à ta Maman !

- C'est pour moi ? Merci mon cœur...

Je découvrais un petit singe tout rose, avec de gros yeux globuleux violets. Il avait de grandes pattes toutes douces.

- Il est super mon chéri ! Je l'adore !

- C'est lui qui l'a choisi hier, aux courses !

J'attrapais Evan dans mes bras, et l'embrassais longuement.

- Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ?

Mais mon fils reportait déjà son attention sur la peluche, jouant avec. Phil amena le gâteau, et me fit souffler les bougies. _Dix-neuf ans... Dix-neuf ans, et maman. _Je plongeais ma cuillère dans ce délicieux gâteau aux trois chocolats, sous les yeux très intéressés d'Evan.

- Tu veux goûter ?

- Hein ?

J'éclatai de rire. _Il est d'une élégance avec son « hein » !_

- Tu veux goûter le gâteau de Maman ?

Il se penchait déjà, attendant que je lui donne un petit bout. Je lui fis goûter le biscuit, et sa bouche rouverte à peine l'aliment avalé me prouva à quel point il en voulait d'autre.

- Ne le laisse pas manger ta part entière, Bella !

- Je ne suis pas folle, mais s'il en veut un peu, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients...

- Il a déjà bien mangé ! Tu ne devrais pas... Il va s'habituer aux sucreries et...

- Maman ! Evan ne mange pas de sucreries... C'est même la première fois qu'il goûte au chocolat ! Et s'il a envie de manger un peu de ma part de gâteau, sachant que c'est mon anniversaire, je le laisse faire... Demain, il a une purée de brocolis avec du saumon, et une compote pommes-cannelle en dessert ! Je ne vois pas où sont les sucreries !

_J'adore ma mère, mais elle ne sait définitivement pas me laisser faire... ni me faire confiance..._

**.**

Je profitais du sommeil de mon fils, pour répondre à la lettre d'Edward qu'Alice m'avait fait parvenir à son retour d'Allemagne. Et même si les mots étaient durs, je ne pouvais que le comprendre. Il éprouvait sans doute le besoin de dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et je devais encaisser parce que c'était de ma faute.

_« Edward,_

_Ce soir est un moment bizarre... Je viens d'ouvrir mes cadeaux d'anniversaire et pour la deuxième année consécutive, tu n'es pas là... Il y a seulement trois ans en arrière, je n'aurais jamais imaginé vivre une fête sans toi, et voilà que ça fait deux ans que je vois passer le 20 juin et le 13 septembre sans toi._

_Je ne pensais pas qu'Emmett t'écrirait, même si je ne te cache pas qu'il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles. Je respecte ton silence, et ne lui dévoile rien de bien précis à ton sujet. Je le ferai si tu me le demandes, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je me tairai._

_Mais s'il te plaît, ne le tiens pas pour seul responsable. Lui comme moi avons fauté et il semble que je n'ai pas été violée. Ne te fais pas plus de mal que tu n'en as déjà, je ne veux pas te savoir souffrir encore plus... Parfois, tu sais, je voudrais braver la distance pour venir te dire à quel point je suis désolée. Répondre à tes questions, ou t'entendre me hurler dessus. Ce silence épistolaire me rend parfois folle, et à chaque fois que je vois ton écriture sur une enveloppe, je suis partagée entre l'excitation et l'appréhension. Je me sens heureuse d'avoir de tes nouvelles, et en même temps terriblement anxieuse parce que je sais que j'y trouverais toutes tes peines, tes pensées, et que ce temps que tu passes à les ressasser n'est pas bon pour toi._

_J'ai su que ta famille devait te rejoindre, effectivement. Tanya doit beaucoup tenir à toi pour organiser quelque chose d'aussi fort. Je suis sincèrement contente que tu ais quelqu'un à tes côtés. Tu ne m'as pas beaucoup parlé d'elle cette fois-ci. Passe-t-elle, elle aussi, en année supérieure au conservatoire ? Je me réjouis de ton succès, et serai heureuse de te voir derrière ton piano sous l'oeil de ces professionnels. Envisages-tu un avenir professionnel précis après ton cursus là-bas ?_

_Ici, rien ne change vraiment. Je suis actuellement en vacances chez Maman. Depuis un mois, nous avons un nouvel employé à la bibliothèque, Garrett. Il est bien sympa mais très maladroit, bien plus que moi et je perds patience à toujours rattraper ses bêtises. Il est très gentil, mais c'est un boulet pour un employeur et pour ses collègues, crois-moi. L'autre jour, il a voulu faire du tri dans les documents sur Forks aux archives. Résultat, j'ai passé deux journées entières à devoir tout reclasser parce qu'il a tout fait tomber en grimpant sur l'étagère du bas pour replacer un dossier... Génial... Ma patronne a beaucoup ri, moi beaucoup moins du coup. Je n'ai pas démérité de partir en Floride..._

_Charlie n'a pas pu nous suivre, même s'il aurait voulu être là pour mon anniversaire. Evan est là, lui, et il a avalé la moitié de ma part de gâteau au chocolat ! Il avait déjà bien mangé au dîner... Je me demande comment il fait pour éliminer tout ça sans être malade... J'ai dû le freiner, sinon il aurait mangé la part de Phil également ! Il m'a offert un super singe en peluche rose, mais il dort avec. Je l'accrocherai dans ma voiture, à l'arrière. Les trajets lui paraîtront moins longs._

_Renée est toujours aussi... Renée. Elle reste persuadée que je pourrais mieux faire dans mon rôle de mère. Mais je m'applique, je fais du mieux que je le peux._

_Ton père l'a emmené visiter une ferme il y a une semaine. Et depuis, Evan a une sorte de culte pour les cochons. Avant-hier, je zappais avec la télécommande quand je suis tombée sur un reportage sur des cochons. Evan, qui jouait sur le canapé, a relevé la tête et a crié en les voyant. Il a été totalement fasciné, et a beaucoup ri quand il entendait le bruit de l'animal. Il l'a imité toute la soirée en riant. Il me semble, mais je ne veux jurer de rien, que quand il a vu un petit porcinet, il a dit « Pépé » en le montrant du doigt._

_Mais je ne raconterai pas cette histoire à Charlie !_

_Prends soin de toi,_

_Bella. »_


	40. Chapitre 4 : Le divorce des lettres

**Salut tout le monde !**

**hop hop hop au taquet Tiftouff ! **

**Merci à vous : Eliloulou, tacha vaillant (**tu sais, même si Edward pouvait savoir s'il pouvait être l'oncle d'Evan, ou son père, je ne crois pas qu'Emmett accepterait qu'il prenne cette place...**), lapiaf8, Estelle7, Asuna93, halay, Elodie pixie B, CeriseBella, jayanthi, choubidou. lily, callie226, PatiewSnow, Maryfanfictions, MaPlumeMagique, AuroreAthena, ulkan13, Guest K1, G6K, xalexeex25, lena -lna933, Twifictions, nono swan, Habswifes, birginie, Grazie, Lily-Rose-Bella, Mariefandetwilight (**hum disons qu'Edward est plus déçu par Emmett que Bella parce qu'il était l'adulte de la soirée, qu'il a fauté, alors que pour lui, son grand frère était un héros...**), odrey010, aelita48, aussidagility, nini54 (**réponse ici en partie pour Garrett!**), erika shoval, Ilonka, aude77, TheBlondeWithCurlyHair, Rosabella01, annouk, EdwardxBella, Tatouche, katner, Lizzie972, Shirley, calimero59, sarinette60, Anysia19, Anais88 et Miss-Carlota. **

**Merci à Garance, pour sa correction : BON ANNIVERSAAAAAAAAAAAAAIRE !**

**Désolée du retard dans la MaJ. **

**Prenez soin de vous.**

**Tiffany.**

**..::..**

_**Chapitre 4 : Le divorce des lettres.**_

**Point de vue de Bella, **_9 novembre 2010._

La journée semblait s'étirer, lente, longue. La bibliothèque avait été peu fréquentée, essentiellement par un groupe de lectures, et quelques amoureux de livres. Deux ou trois étudiants, aussi.

J'en étais à nettoyer les étagères de la poussière, perchée sur mon escabeau, quand j'entendis un énorme fracas provenant des archives. _Oh non mais c'est pas vrai..._

- Garrett ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, encore ?

Il y avait, à ses pieds, une dizaine de cartons qui étaient normalement sur les étagères. _Non mais je rêve... DITES-MOI QUE JE RÊVE ! _Quant à Garrett, il était assis sur ses fesses, sûrement tombé. Une position normale pour lui, quotidienne je dirais même !

- Non mais bon sang Garrett ! Tu peux pas faire attention ?

- Désolé chef !

- Et arrête de m'appeler chef !

- D'accord chef... chef !

Je soupirai, et lui tendis ma main pour qu'il se relève.

- Comment tu as fait ton compte, cette fois ?

-Je me suis senti tomber, j'ai voulu récupérer mon équilibre en m'agrippant à l'étagère...

- Et donc aux cartons, complétai-je.

- En même temps, ça peut arriver m'dame !

- Ça fait un fracas monstrueux dans la salle !

Il épousseta son pantalon en jeans noir.

- En même temps, dans un quart d'heure c'est la fermeture !

Je me penchai, et ramassai un premier carton. _Et puis ce ne sont pas des cartons légers, en plus !_

- Remonte là-haut, je te fais passer les boîtes... soupirai-je. On ne va jamais pouvoir fermer à l'heure, avec tes bêtises !

- Arrête de râler !

_Il m'énerve ce type ! Il m'énerve vraiment !_

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, nous étions parvenus à tout ranger. Il sauta la dernière marche de l'escabeau, et le rangea.

- Tu as vraiment de la chance qu'on puisse fermer à l'heure ! Grognai-je.

Il eut un petit rire, et je me dirigeai vers la porte, pour fermer la bibliothèque devenue déserte.

- Je t'offre un verre, pour me faire pardonner ?

Je m'immobilisai.

- Quoi ?

_Lui, Garrett, et moi ? Un verre ?_

- En tout bien tout honneur ! Pour m'excuser de te rendre chèvre...

- D'accord... Mais je dois être rentrée pour dix-neuf heures !

- Ce n'est qu'un verre, Bella ! Tu n'es pas obligée de le boire à la paille, sourit-il. Je t'emmène ?

- Non, je prends ma voiture, je dois partir directement après...

- Oh, ok !

_Evan va finir par se demander ce que je fabrique... _Dans mon véhicule, je composai le numéro de la nounou pour l'avertir que j'aurai sans doute une petite dizaine de minutes de retard. Pas plus, je ne comptais pas m'éterniser avec Garrett non plus...

Je suivis le véhicule de mon collègue jusqu'au petit bar proche de la boulangerie, et me garai devant lui. Il m'attendait devant l'entrée et nous nous installâmes en terrasse.

- Hé ! Miss Swan, la fille préférée de notre chef ! Nous salua le barman.

- Bonjour Earl !

- Comment va toute la petite famille ? Je ne vous avais pas vu depuis une paie ! Sourit-il.

-Tout le monde se porte bien...

- Et Papa ?

-Très bien, il a une santé de fer !

- Ça pour sûr ! Tu nous amènes qui, aujourd'hui ?

- Garrett, mon collègue, qui doit m'offrir un verre pour se faire pardonner d'être un vrai maladroit !

- Qu'est-ce que j'vous sers ?

- Un soda pour moi, et toi Bella ?

- Un diabolo grenadine !

- Je vous apporte ça tout de suite !

- Merci Earl !

Garrett tapota sur la table.

- Alors ? Tu le connais ce type ?

- Oui... L'un des avantages d'être la fille du sheriff c'est que tu connais tout le monde ou presque...

- Il veut pas nous l'offrir ce verre, par hasard ?

- T'es gonflé, Garrett ! Ris-je.

Il s'appuyait contre son dossier de chaise, et je posai mon portable sur la table, au cas où la nounou ait besoin de me joindre. _Mais elle ne le fait jamais, parce que tout se passe toujours très bien... Evan est le bébé meilleur pâte que je connaisse... Il est doux, gentil, facétieux. Parfois un peu agité, mais jamais méchant... alors elle le gère bien !_

- Alors... on va briser la glace, si tu veux bien ? Tu es la fille du chef Swan ?

- Oui... Je vis chez lui depuis toujours...

- Et ta maman ?

- Mes parents ont divorcé quand j'étais petite, Maman a rencontré un joueur de baseball qui voyageait beaucoup... Ils ont décidé avec Charlie que j'avais besoin de stabilité, d'une école fixe... Alors je suis restée chez mon père... Ils vivent en Floride maintenant, mais je n'ai jamais éprouvé le besoin de vivre là-bas... Je veux dire, Charlie est facile à vivre, il est discret et me respecte... Renée est plus... comment dire... envahissante... Ouais, c'est le mot... Envahissante...

_Surtout depuis qu'Evan est né... C'est pourquoi je filtre certains de ses appels, comme celui de 19h pendant la première année de vie de mon fils, où elle me demandait si j'ai bien fait faire le rot d'Evan avant de le coucher..._

- Ok ! Enfant de divorce, je connais aussi... Sauf que ça a été l'effet inverse... Maman a trompé Papa et j'ai vu mon père devenir changeant après cette histoire, alcoolique... Chelsea a pensé que c'était une mauvaise idée que je reste vivre avec lui alors j'ai baroudé avec elle dans tout le pays et puis elle s'est posée à Seattle il y a peu... J'ai pris mon envol pour venir trouver du travail ici...

- Tu n'en as pas trouvé à Seattle ?

- Crois-le ou non, mais il n'y en avait pas... Quand j'ai trouvé cette annonce pour Forks, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas dire non, même si la perspective de m'enterrer ici ne me réjouissait pas trop... Ma mère vient me voir deux fois par mois pour le week-end...

- Et ton père ?

- Il est en cure de désintoxication, pour la quatrième fois à la suite d'un accident avec un scooter... souffla-t-il.

- Oh... Je suis désolée...

- C'est son problème, c'est lui qui a décidé de devenir alcoolique... Je ne bois jamais, grâce à lui. Quand on voit les dégâts que ça peut causer... Pas forcément des accidents en voiture, mais tout le reste... ça fout les jetons...

_Et bam... vous savez, cet espèce de moment où votre vie vous revient en pleine figure par hasard, ou complètement volontairement. Ces périodes où vous essayez d'oublier un truc, et que vous en entendez sans cesse parler..._

Bienvenue à ce jour, Bella. _Les dégâts de l'alcool, je les connais un peu trop bien..._

- Oui... Je sais... murmurai-je.

- Je déteste les gens qui boivent pour se rendre intéressants... Ou ceux qui usent et abusent de l'alcool ! Au pire ça fait quoi ? Un beau cancer du foie ? C'est tout ce qu'ils gagnent à picoler, après avoir la tête qui tourne et avoir fait des conneries ! Combien de vies sont détruites par l'alcool ? Des gens tués parce qu'ils ont croisé la route d'un chauffard, des blessés à vie, des filles violées parce qu'elles sont trop ivres pour savoir ce qu'elles font ? Je ne supporterai pas de croiser quelqu'un qui boit ! C'est une chose qui m'énerve tellement, quand je vois que mon père a renversé cette pauvre fille en scooter et qui vit désormais en fauteuil roulant alors qu'elle était belle comme un cœur et avait la vie à ses pieds...

Son ton était monté tout seul, et je voulais seulement me ratatiner dans mon fauteuil ou au mieux, partir et oublier cette conversation. Et bien que je ne regrette pas d'avoir Evan, je ne pouvais pas me voiler la face. Il est venu au monde comme ça... _Mais jamais il ne le saura ! Jamais !_

Earl vint nous servir nos verres, mais je ne me sentais plus d'humeur à boire. Je fis un effort pour Garrett, cependant.

- Parlons d'autre chose... Je vais m'agacer, sinon ! Et quand je m'agace, je fais tout de travers !

- Pas seulement quand tu t'agaces, tu sais... souris-je.

Mais j'avais encore et toujours cette boule dans ma gorge, qui grossissait à chaque lampée.

- Tu es pire que moi, Garrett !

- Je fais de mon mieux, mais je suis toujours stressé !

- Alors achète-toi un calmant aux plantes parce que ce n'est plus possible ! Je ne vais pas ranger les archives à chaque fois derrière toi !

- Pourtant, tu fais ça bien, sourit-il.

Son sourire, un de ces sourires grands et généreux, déclencha le mien. Pour la première fois, il m'apparut comme Garrett, et pas seulement « l'employé maladroit et pénible de la bibliothèque ». Je terminai mon verre rapidement, et consultai l'heure sur mon portable. _Bingo c'est l'heure !_

- Je suis en retard, je dois passer chez la nounou mon père nous attend...

_Pas de tic sur la nounou ? Bon, d'accord... _Charlie devait faire livrer un repas italien pour nous trois ce soir, pour fêter son anniversaire.

- Oh d'accord, passez une bonne soirée alors !

Il paya Earl, généreusement, et me raccompagna à ma voiture.

- Merci d'avoir accepté de venir ici...

- Merci de l'invitation...

J'ouvris ma portière, mais une main sur mon poignet m'empêcha d'entrer dans la voiture.

- Bella ?

- Oui?

- Oh... bon... faut que j'me lance... Voilà tu... enfin tu me plais vraiment et... j'aimerais... si ça te dit... t'inviter à dîner un de ces soirs...

_Hein ?_

- Pardon ?

- Tu... Enfin tu es jolie et... gentille et compréhensive... alors j'aimerais qu'on aille dîner... pour mieux faire connaissance et... enfin voilà...

_Un rencart ? Est-ce que Garrett est en train de me demander de sortir avec lui ? Là ? Maintenant ?_

- Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

- Oh euh... ben... oui, pourquoi pas ?

_Sortir, se distraire... ça ne m'engage à rien... et ça fait combien de temps que je ne suis pas sortie ? _Plus d'un an, je crois... Plus depuis Edward, en tout cas...

Mon cœur se serra.

- Super ! Alors, on peut voir ça pour ce week-end ?

- Non pas ce week-end... celui d'après, si tu veux ?

Evan était avec moi ce week-end, mais il serait chez son père celui d'après. Je serai plus tranquille, plutôt que de laisser mon fils à la maison. Maintenant que j'ai ce job, je partage moins de moments avec lui. Il voit plus souvent son grand-père et sa nounou que sa maman. _Alors, ces instants avec lui, même s'ils sont rares, sont précieux..._

- Ouais, j'veux bien ! On se fera un drive quelque part, et un ciné ? Tu es partante ? T'auras qu'à choisir le film...

- D'accord...

- On se voit demain, au boulot ?

- Oui...

Sans que je ne m'y attende, il se pencha et déposa une bise sur ma joue. _Ben merde..._

- Ok euh... à d'main Garrett ! Désolée, je suis pressée par le temps...

- A demain Bella !

Je démarrai en trombe pour quitter ma place de stationnement, et conduisis jusqu'à chez la nounou comme dans un nuage. A tel point que je ne me souvenais plus comment j'avais pu arriver ici. _Merde... Sortir avec un garçon... voir un autre homme..._

Comme Edward voit Tanya...

Refaire ma vie sans lui... _On dirait que cette fois, c'est vraiment fini, pas vrai ? Lui a Tanya, et Garrett me trouve intéressante... alors on va sortir ensemble, il finira peut-être par me plaire, je partirai de mon côté avec lui, et Edward restera avec Tanya qui semble être bonne pour lui._

Et c'est ainsi que ça se termine... Lui et moi, chacun de notre côté. C'est comme ça que seront faites nos vies. L'un sans l'autre. Définitivement...

- Bella ? Vous allez bien ?

Un toc sur ma vitre me fit sursauter et j'aperçus la nounou et mon fils dans ses bras, intrigués. Je quittai mon véhicule.

- Vous êtes garée devant chez moi depuis dix bonnes minutes... Je m'inquiétai de ne pas vous voir sortir... Vous pleurez ?

Je n'avais même pas senti les larmes chaudes, brûlantes, contre ma peau.

- Non c'est rien, je...

- Rentrez boire un verre d'eau, ne prenez pas la route dans cet état-là...

- Non ça va... C'est juste... des mauvais souvenirs qui remontent... Tu viens mon chéri ?

Evan me tendit les bras en souriant, et je le serrai contre moi de toutes mes forces.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Oui, merci... A-t-il passé une bonne journée ?

Elle me décrivit la journée de mon petit garçon, avant de me rendre ses affaires.

- Toutou ! Sssss...

- Tu veux ton doudou et ta sucette ?

Il opina, un large sourire sur le visage et je lui tendis sa peluche et sa sucette. Il s'en empara en tapant des mains, tout heureux, et se blottissait contre moi.

- Merci pour ce que vous faites pour lui...

- Je vous en prie...

- Tu dis au-revoir, Evan ? Pépé nous attend pour son anniversaire !

Mon fils fit un petit signe de la main à sa nounou, et je le ramenais chez moi. Charlie m'avait laissé un message, pour me dire qu'il aurait un peu de retard et n'arriverait que vers 21h. Je rangeai les affaires d'Evan, toujours aussi pâteuse. _J'peux pas y croire... croire que notre vie sera comme ça... Edward avec une autre femme, moi avec un autre homme..._

On dirait que c'est ce qui doit se passer, pourtant.

- Bobo Mama ?

Je m'asseyais au sol, contre le canapé, et attirai mon fils dans mes bras.

- Non... non ça va mon cœur...

Mais il levait son visage vers moi, et son doigt s'appuya sur ma joue, le long de mes pleurs.

- Bobo Maman...

- C'est rien chéri... Maman est un peu triste, mais ça va passer, d'accord ?

- Ohhh... Besou !

Il retira sa susu et tendit ses lèvres vers moi. Je l'embrassais et le serrai contre moi, espérant arrêter le saignement que je sentais dans ma poitrine. Mais les larmes ne pouvaient s'arrêter, roulant et roulant encore.

- Je t'aime Evan... Je t'aime tellement mon bébé... Heureusement que t'es là mon cœur...

Sa petite main, du haut de ses dix-huit mois, caressait mon dos comme j'avais l'habitude de faire pour le consoler.

- Allez ! Maman va arrêter de pleurer, d'accord ? On va faire un dessin pour Pépé ?

- Oui ! Ssin Pépé Papa Mama Mamie !

- Tout ça ? Wow...

Je reniflai et me mouchais, avant d'attraper deux feuilles et les feutres pour mon fils. Alors qu'il dessinait tranquillement, sage et appliqué, j'attrapai mon papier à lettres.

_« Edward,_

_Nous voilà en novembre, et je n'ai plus eu de tes nouvelles depuis presque deux mois. Mais d'après ce que tu m'avais dit, tu avais quelques galas à présenter en Allemagne et partout en Europe alors je suppose que tu es très occupé._

_Tes parents m'ont dit la semaine dernière que tu partais pendant une semaine faire une tournée dans le nord de l'Europe ? Tu dois voir des choses magnifiques, et je t'envie de voyager autant ! J'aimerais recevoir une carte postale, s'il te plaît ! Juste pour me dire « hey t'as vu où je vais ? », ça me plairait !_

_Evan est en train de faire un dessin, en fait je crois qu'il colorie plus le verre de la table que sa feuille. Charlie a décidé d'investir dans des produits nettoyants efficaces ! Tu n'as pas idée de ce que ce petit garçon peut salir... C'est incroyable !_

_Tu sais, je t'avais parlé de Garrett ? Il m'a invité à sortir avec lui... Et ça me fait bizarre, parce que c'est comme si les choses se concrétisaient, devenaient étranges... Tu sais, en y repensant, nos vies se séparent vraiment et je ne sais pas si je peux supporter ça, accepter d'aller vers lui. Je veux dire, il est gentil, drôle et mignon mais ce n'est pas pareil... ça ne sera jamais pareil ?_

_Comment fais-tu, pour te laisser aller avec Tanya ? Outre le fait que tu en as le droit, bien évidemment, mais comment fais-tu pour accepter tout ça ? Pour te laisser glisser dans ce tourbillon ? Il m'a dit que je lui plaisais, mais j'ai du mal à y croire..._

_Ce qui me fait surtout du mal, c'est de savoir que nos vies se séparent, presque définitivement... Tu sais, comme si l'inévitable venait me frapper en plein visage... Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, quand on voudrait éviter l'inévitable ? Comment on fait, pour changer tout ça ?_

_Parce que je voudrais retourner en arrière, aujourd'hui plus que jamais..._

_Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je t'aime. Je t'aime, et je suis désolée pour tout ça... Peut-être devrais-je arrêter de t'écrire ? Arrêter de te tourmenter... Parce que si moi je ne mérite pas de trouver quelqu'un pour toute la peine provoquée, toi, tu mérites d'être heureux plus qu'un autre._

_Bella. »_

**-::-**

**Point de vue d'Edward. **_27 novembre 2010._

- Oh mon dieu Edward... C'est si bon... encore... Oh... oh...

- Merde... Tanya...

Je m'écroulai sur elle, en la sentant se resserrer autour de moi. J'inspirai son odeur épicée et transpirante de l'acte que nous venions de vivre. J'avais enfin fini par céder auprès d'elle. Parce qu'elle le méritait pour sa patience et sa tendresse. Parce que je me sentais malhonnête de ne pas la toucher alors qu'elle me donnait tant.

Elle haletait, et son sourire s'étalait sur son visage comme un précieux trésor.

- Oh mon dieu... C'était tellement bon...

Ses doigts naviguèrent sur mon dos, lentement, et elle posa ses lèvres contre les miennes.

- Je t'aime... c'était si bon... J'ai hâte de recommencer...

- Laisse-moi récupérer... murmurai-je.

Elle me sourit et m'embrassa chastement. Je me retirai d'elle, et me levai pour aller à la salle de bains pour retirer le préservatif et me laver sommairement. Tanya était couchée dans le lit, une main sur son ventre et un sourire serein accroché à son visage. Je me glissai sous les couettes, et me blotti contre elle. J'embrassai son épaule et elle posa son bras sur le mien, nouant nos doigts. Elle ferma les yeux. Pendant de longues minutes, il n'y eut que le bruit de nos respirations qui troublait le silence de la chambre. La respiration de Tanya s'apaisa peu à peu, trahissant son endormissement.

_J'avais oublié comme faire l'amour pouvait être bon..._

Reprendre une vie intime, alors qu'il semblait que plus jamais je ne pourrai faire l'amour à une autre femme qu'_elle... _Est-ce que Bella a fait l'amour avec Garrett ? Est-ce qu'elle a accepté de sortir avec lui ?

_Est-ce qu'elle est prête, elle aussi, à passer ce cap ? A devenir intime avec une autre personne ?_

Parce que même si faire l'amour avec Tanya avait été bon, plutôt très bon même, ça n'était pas pareil. L'acte avait été bon, mais pas comme d'habitude. Pas aussi « intime », ni aussi profond... Pas aussi spontané...

_J'avais eu du mal à devenir cette partie de Tanya... J'avais eu du mal à être l'amant que j'étais pour Bella. Envieux, généreux... _Et je n'étais certainement pas prêt à remettre le couvert une deuxième fois de suite.

Alors que Tanya avait sombré dans le sommeil, je me levai du lit le plus doucement possible, espérant ne pas la réveiller. J'enfilai un caleçon, et rejoignis mon appartement discrètement. La lettre de Bella trônait sur la table du salon, remplie de ces mots sur ce Garrett. _Ai-je réellement le droit de détester ce garçon ?_

Parce que c'est le cas.

J'attrapai un stylo et une feuille.

_« Bella,_

_Te dire que je n'ai pas été surpris par ton dernier courrier, serait un mensonge. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce Garrett, qui semblait t'énerver au plus haut point, t'invite à sortir avec lui._

_Je devrais être heureux pour toi, et faire comme toi. Te dire de t'investir corps et âme dans cette relation, et d'être heureuse. Tu as le droit de l'être, et je serai content de le savoir._

_Mais j'ignore pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me réjouir de cette nouvelle. Je me sens cruel de t'écrire ça, mais c'est un peu comme tes doutes. On dirait que nos vies sont vraiment en train de prendre des chemins différents et je ne sais pas comment je peux arriver à le supporter._

_Rien n'est pareil avec Tanya, qu'avec toi. Rien. Quand je l'embrasse, passe du temps avec elle intimement ou non, la flamme n'est pas la même. Je voudrais être heureux avec elle, jouir en elle comme je le faisais avec toi. Parce que quand cela se produisait entre nous, je vivais quelque chose d'intense et d'incroyable. Je me sentais heureux, comme jamais je ne l'étais. Je voulais rester dans cette extase, recommencer encore et encore à m'enfouir dans ton corps..._

_Et avec Tanya, ce n'était pas pareil ! Pourtant, je voudrais vraiment être heureux, oublier tout ça. Mais je n'y arrive pas..._

_Sois heureuse, Bella. Avec Garrett ou un autre. Vis ta vie, prends soin d'Evan, trouve-toi un homme qui accepte ton fils et qui sache s'en occuper. Qui sache te combler comme tu m'as comblé. Un homme avec qui tu t'abandonneras sans arrière-pensée._

_Nos chemins se séparent, c'est vrai. Mais ils se sont séparés le jour où j'ai pris l'avion. Pourtant tu me manques à en crever._

_Moi aussi je t'aime. Je t'aime mais je voudrais tout arrêter. Ne plus ressentir ces sentiments pour toi. Je ne peux pas t'oublier, pas encore. Peut-être devrions-nous arrêter d'écrire ? Simplement s'envoyer une carte postale pour Noël, et nos anniversaires. Essayer de vivre nos vies pleinement, sans nous poser de questions._

_Si, ceci, est notre dernier échange, sache que je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur. Mais quelque part, une partie de moi attendra toujours le passage du facteur, espérant voir une enveloppe blanche avec ta petite écriture maladroite. Parce qu'en fait, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête._

_Edward »._

- Alors, ça ne s'arrêtera jamais entre vous ?

Je sursautai, et mon stylo glissa sur le papier. Tanya. Elle était debout derrière moi, en peignoir.

- Je me suis réveillée dans le lit et tu n'étais pas là... Tu l'aimes encore, Edward...

- Je...

_Le lui dire vraiment ? _Alors qu'elle semble déjà le savoir...

- Ce n'était pas une question...

- Tanya, je... C'est...

- Tu l'aimes encore, Edward...

Ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes.

- Je ne veux pas souffrir... Je t'aime tellement, mais si tu ne veux pas me rendre tout ça, je crois que nous devons arrêter de nous voir...

- Tanya... S'il te plaît... Laisse-moi... tu es trop gentille pour moi et... j'ai encore du mal...

- J'ai été très patiente... J'ai besoin de temps... On devrait... Faire un point, chacun de son côté... Se revoir dans un mois au restaurant, et nous dire vraiment ce qu'on veut... Je ne veux pas que tu me fasses l'amour en pensant à elle... Je veux un petit ami qui soit avec moi, et seulement avec moi... On se voit dans un mois...

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue, en soupirant.

- Prends la meilleure décision pour toi, d'ici là... Tu vas me manquer...

Elle quitta mon appartement aussi silencieusement qu'elle y était entrée, me laissant seul face à ma lettre.

_Face à une jeune femme qui allait prendre une nouvelle route dans sa vie. Sans moi._


	41. Chapitre 5 : Indissociables

**Salut les gens ! **

**J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et que vous avez été gâté par le vieux barbu ! **

**Je suis désolée de mon retard dans les MaJ, mais j'ai profité de ces vacances pour faire un chapitre potable plutôt qu'un truc baclé. **

**Je vous remercie TOUTES et tous pour vos messages chaleureux et adorables ! Vous êtes wowsomes, merci ! **

**Merci à Garance, pour sa relecture.  
>Prenez soin de vous.<br>Tiffany. **

**..::..**

_**Chapitre 5 : Indissociables.**_

**Bella ~ **_19 février 2011._

Je devais reconnaître que ce quatrième rencart avec Garrett avait été agréable. Il avait accepté que l'on prenne notre temps, accepté que je ne me jette pas dans ses bras dans l'immédiat. Il avait été patient, ne m'avait pas brusqué.

Il était d'une compagnie discrète et joyeuse, si l'on excepte les fois où il s'emportait de façon virulente sur des sujets sensibles. L'alcool, entre autre. Et cette fois où il avait presque insulté une jeune femme dans le parc, qui devait avoir une vingtaine d'années et tenait la main d'une petite fille d'environ trois ans. Je m'étais subitement mise à craindre sa réaction, quand il verrait Evan.

Garrett se gara devant la maison de mon père.

- Et voilà ma jolie ! Nous sommes arrivés chez toi !

- Merci Garrett...

Le silence prit possession de l'habitacle.

- Est-ce que... tu veux boire un dernier verre ?

Il me regarda, presque étonné. _Après tout, je ne veux pas rester là, à végéter. Il faudra qu'un jour, je refasse ma vie. Que j'accepte qu'Edward ne veuille plus de mon contact, même par lettre. Je l'ai bien compris et même si c'est dur, je dois respecter ses envies. _Il a déjà eu trop mal par ma faute.

- Euh...

- C'est pas obligé, tu sais...

- Je sais... ça me surprend, c'est tout... Jusqu'à présent, tu ne m'as jamais fait entrer chez toi... alors... Je m'y attendais pas...

Je lui adressai un petit sourire. _Et Garrett est quelqu'un de gentil... _Je me penchai vers lui, et déposai mes lèvres contre les siennes brièvement. Depuis nos rendez-vous, il me volait quelques baisers légers, taquin.

- Wow... Bella... Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu veux bien qu'on sorte ensemble ?

- On peut l'envisager...

Il posa sa main sur ma joue, et attira mon visage contre le sien pour m'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Son baiser était plus empressé, plus langoureux. Il se rapprocha de moi, et glissa ses paumes sur mes hanches. Je me séparai de lui, avant qu'il ne décide d'aller plus loin.

- Viens, rentrons...

Il acquiesça et nous rejoignîmes la maison. Charlie et Evan dormaient déjà, tout était plongé dans le noir. Quelques jouets traînaient au sol dans le salon, signe que mon père et son petit-fils avaient dû faire une belle partie ce soir.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Il s'approcha de moi, et m'attira contre lui.

- Dans l'immédiat, ce n'est pas cette soif-là qui me tiraille...

Il m'embrassa délicatement, caressant ma peau comme si elle était satinée. Il me pressa contre lui, ses paumes descendant sur mes flancs. Mon cœur battait vite, très vite, me faisant tourner la tête. Sa langue rencontra la mienne dans un balai sensuel, et il me poussa jusqu'au mur de soutien de l'escalier, se collant contre moi. Il rompit le baiser, pour nous donner de l'air, et appuya son front contre le mien.

- Ce n'est pas exactement la définition du dernier verre... soufflai-je.

- C'est sous-jacent... rit-il.

Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois, mais nous fûmes interrompus par une petite voix venant de l'étage, qui bavardait dans un langage incompréhensible.

- C'est quoi ?

_Bon... C'est le moment je crois..._

- Il faut que je te présente la personne qui compte le plus pour moi... Reste là, je reviens...

Je grimpai dans la chambre de mon fils, et le trouvai allongé en dehors de sa turbulette, les jambes redressées et appuyées contre la tête de lit, son petit bras en dehors des barreaux. Il pencha la tête en arrière pour me voir, et me fit un large sourire.

- Non mais dis donc toi ! Tu ne dors pas encore ?

Il avait l'air en pleine forme, très souriant, et tapa ses pieds contre le bois de la tête de lit.

- Maman !

- Viens chéri... Maman est revenue...

Je l'attrapai pour l'embrasser et le câliner. Il se laissa littéralement couler dans mes bras, appuyant sa tête contre mon épaule.

- Je vais te lever, mais c'est très exceptionnel ! Je dois te présenter à Garrett...

- Aet ?

- Oui, Garrett... C'est l'ami de maman...

- Ah ui !

- Et ensuite, dodo, on est d'accord ?

- Dodo ave maman ?

- Non, dodo dans ton lit !

- Dodo ave maman Evan !

Je soupirai.

- Tu sais que tu as un fichu caractère, toi...

- Ui ! Sourit-il.

Il me fit alors son sourire charmeur, alors que j'essayais précisément d'être « stricte » avec lui sur ce point. _Mais ce cochon sait comment me faire craquer..._

Je descendis au rez-de-chaussée, où Garrett observait les photos exposées au salon.

- Garrett ?

Il se tourna vivement vers nous. Evan le fixait, curieux.

- Je te présente Evan...

Il s'approcha.

- Hey, salut Evan ! Je suis Garrett !

- Aet ?

- Ouais, Garrett ! Sourit-il. C'est ton petit frère ?

Je me figeai. _Quoi ?_

- Mon... f... mon frère ? Non... Non... C'est... mon fils...

Garrett s'immobilisa instantanément dans son geste, alors qu'il allait sans doute caresser la joue de mon petit.

- Quoi ?

- C'est mon fils... Evan est mon fils...

Il eut un mouvement de recul.

- Ton f... ton fils ?

- Oui... Mais enfin ! Je t'ai parlé de lui... je t'ai dit que j'allais le chercher chez la nounou et...

- Mais tu ne m'as jamais précisé que c'était ton fils...

_Oh, bonjour l'angoisse !_

- J'ai cru que c'était ton... ton frère ou j'sais pas... ton demi-frère... comme tes parents sont séparés...

- Non... Evan est mon fils...

- Ton fils...

Il resta silencieux.

- Est-ce que... est-ce que... Quel âge-a-t-il ?

- Deux ans...

- Oh bon sang c'est pas possible... Tu l'as eu à dix-sept ans ?

- Oui...

- Je suis en train de faire un cauchemar...

- Garrett !

_C'est moi qui est en train d'en faire un !_

- Désolé, mais j'peux pas...

- Qu'est-ce que ça change, au juste ?

Je sentis la fureur monter graduellement en moi. _Ne peut-il pas faire d'effort ? Evan ne mérite pas un tel dédain !_

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Mais tout ma belle ! Tout ! Je ne suis pas prêt à m'improviser père et...

- Evan a un père qui s'occupe de lui, Garrett !

- Papa ?

Je ramenai Evan contre ma poitrine.

- Alors je ne veux pas être entre les deux... M'installer dans un train train... Tu n'as pas vingt ans... Comment as-tu pu avoir un enfant si jeune ? Est-ce que tu étais ivre ?

Je ne lui répondis pas. Je savais son aversion pour l'alcool à cause du passif de son père, et je connaissais ses opinions. _Par-dessus tout, je ne voulais pas me mettre en colère devant Evan._

- Alors toi aussi ? Toi aussi tu es immature à ce point...

Il eut un rictus nerveux.

- J'ai fait une erreur ! Je l'ai payé suffisamment cher mais la meilleure chose pour me racheter est de m'occuper de mon fils de la meilleure des façons possibles...

- C'était foutrement pas prévu...

- C'est Evan et moi, ou rien du tout Garrett !

_Nous ne sommes pas dissociables._

Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde, révélant sa profondeur.

- Alors, ça ne sera rien du tout... Je ne suis pas prêt pour tout ça, Bella. Je ne suis pas prêt à être dans une relation à trois... Avoir un enfant est un tel engagement, et je ne suis pas prêt pour m'occuper de lui, pour le gérer quand tu ne seras pas là, ou faire des sorties à trois... Je veux profiter de ma jeunesse ! Et te voir avec un enfant dans les bras, à ton âge, crois-moi que ça me fout des frissons partout... Je ne te croyais pas si immature et inconsciente... J'sais pas ce que tu espères faire de ta vie avec un gamin sur les bras ! Les mecs ne veulent pas de ça !

J'entendis des pas lourds derrière moi. Charlie apparut, en tenue de nuit.

- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes jeune homme, mais je vous conseille de sortir de chez moi et très rapidement et de ne plus vous approcher de ma fille !

Garrett jaugea la situation du regard, avant de tourner le dos.

- Désolé Bella, ça ne changera rien !

Il claqua la porte derrière lui, faisant trembler les murs. A peine une poignée de secondes plus tard, le moteur de sa voiture vrombissait, et les phares s'éloignèrent.

- Comment tu te sens, Bella ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- A pati Aet ! Conclut Evan, rompant le silence.

_Je ne peux pas croire qu'il puisse être comme ça..._

- Bella ? Comment tu te sens ?

- Il a révélé sa vraie nature... C'est peut-être mieux qu'il l'ait fait tout de suite... ça va m'éviter certains... regrets...

- Ne l'écoute pas, Bella ! Tu es une jeune femme belle et intelligente ! Tu trouveras quelqu'un, même avec Evan... Quelqu'un qui te comprendra...

_Ou pas..._

- Désolée que ça t'ait réveillé, Papa... Retourne te coucher...

Il soupira.

- Si tu as besoin de... tu sais, d'en parler ou... J'suis pas doué, mais je suis là pour toi...

- Je sais Papa, et je t'en suis reconnaissante...

Mais il y a des choses que l'on ne peut pas expliquer à son père. Que l'on aurait aimé être une femme, en plus d'une mère. Que j'aurais voulu retrouver moi aussi quelqu'un qui aurait pu faire en sorte que l'absence d'Edward soit moins pesante dans ma vie.

_Refaire ma vie, simplement... Retrouver un complice, un ami._

- On va retourner se coucher, comme si rien ne s'était passé... Allez, au dodo Evan !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Hey, dis donc !

Je grimpai, tentant de masquer mon trouble à Charlie. _Garrett a certainement raison. Personne ne voudra d'une fille de mon âge avec un bébé. _Evan pleura un peu quand je le remis au lit, mais je m'installais sur le petit canapé que j'avais acheté pour sa chambre. J'allumai sa veilleuse et il finit par s'apaiser, pour enfin dormir. Mon portable vibra. Un texto d'Alice.

_**« Alors, ce RDV avec Garrett ? »**_

Je soupirai, avant de lui répondre.

_« C'est fini avec Garrett... »_

_**« Oh, pourquoi ? »**_

_« Il a rencontré Evan, et ne veut pas d'une petite-amie_

_qui a un enfant... _

_Et comme c'est Evan et moi, ou rien du tout,_

_il a choisi la deuxième option... »_

Elle mit une poignée de minutes pour me répondre.

_**« Je suis désolée de l'apprendre,**_

_**comment tu te sens ? »**_

A la vérité ? Mal. Très mal.

_« Je me sens bête, pour être honnête.  
>Je vais payer toute ma vie pour avoir eu un enfant,<em>

_et même si je ne regrette pas Evan, j'ai peur de ne_

_pas arriver à refaire ma vie. Ne pas arriver à offrir à mon fils_

_un foyer heureux et une maman épanouie._

_Garrett a raison, je vais rester seule... »_

Mon portable vibra. Alice m'appela. Je quittai la chambre d'Evan pour rejoindre la mienne.

- Oui Alice ?

- « Oh Bella ! Ne redis jamais ça ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu referas ta vie ! Tu trouveras quelqu'un ! »

- Je ne crois pas...

- « Il faut y croire ! Pour l'instant, tu as ton fils... »

- Tout le monde y arrive autour de moi...

- « Je sais que ça ira, ne t'en fais pas... »

- Garrett n'était pas fait pour moi... Depuis le début, tout ça était si bizarre entre nous... Pas.. pas logique, tu sais ? Pas comme quand j'étais avec Edward...

- « Parce que tu compares sans doute trop à Edward... Tu cherches à trouver un Edward... »

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement. _Personne ne m'acceptera jamais... Personne ne m'offrira ce qu'Edward me donnait._

- Il me manque tellement, Alice...

- « Je sais Bella... Il nous manque aussi... »

- Est-ce que tu as eu de ses nouvelles ? Je ne lui écris plus, il ne le veut plus... Je lui enverrai simplement une carte pour son anniversaire, comme il le souhaite...

- « Oui, j'ai eu de ses nouvelles... Il m'a envoyé un email ce soir... »

Mon cœur se mit à battre.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- « Et bien... Il a eu une période à vide, sur tous les plans... »

- Même avec sa copine ?

- « Ils ont décidé de se redonner une chance... »

- Elle avait l'air gentille...

- « Oui, elle l'est... Je ne sais pas si je devrais te le dire, mais il m'a demandé de vos nouvelles, à Evan et toi... Alors je l'ai fait... »

- Tu as bien fait...

- « Je lui ai dis que ça allait, que le petit grandissait bien et que tu faisais une maman formidable... Même Carlisle et Esmé le pensent ! »

_Ils sont si gentils... Si accueillants..._

- Merci...

- « Tu n'auras qu'à venir dîner à la maison avec Evan, demain soir. Esmé voulait déjà t'inviter dans la semaine, je lui ai dis que je t'en parlerai... Ca te fera une sortie ! Ton père peut venir aussi, s'il veut... Et tu auras les idées changées... On pourra manger de la glace au chocolat et massacrer Garrett pour ses maudites paroles ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Heureusement que tu es là, Alice...

- « Sois forte ! »

- Je vais tout faire pour...

- « On se voit demain, Bella... »

- A demain soir ! Embrasse tout le monde pour nous... Et merci pour tout !

Je raccrochai, et regagnai ma chambre pour me coucher. _Tout change tellement vite. Tout va trop vite._

On ne peut jamais être sûr de se coucher le soir avec les mêmes certitudes qu'au petit matin. _Un peu comme quand la neige est épaisse le soir, et fond le matin, si vite au soleil..._

**.. ::..**

**Edward. **_8 juillet 2011._

- Tanya, tu peux m'aider ?

Elle accourut de la salle de bains, en splendide robe bleue nuit pailletée. Nous avions un gala ce soir, où nous devions jouer pour représenter notre conservatoire. De grands noms de la musique classique seraient présents dans la salle, et c'était là pour nous une occasion de nous faire « remarquer ». Tanya ne tenait plus en place, jouant jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, ou tôt dans la journée au choix.

C'était parfois difficile, ne serait-ce que pour dormir, mais elle était tellement investie et passionnée que je ne me sentais pas le cœur de lui dire que parfois, entendre du Debussy toute la nuit me donnait la nausée. _Me fatiguait, surtout._

- Quoi ?

- Tu peux m'aider à nouer ma cravate ?

- Edward... souffla-t-elle.

Depuis que j'avais décidé de nous accorder une nouvelle chance, une vraie chance en fait, elle était métamorphosée. Certes aussi gentille et douce qu'avant, mais moins... comment dire ? Moins « disposée » à m'entendre geindre. Elle était revenue avec moi à la condition que je cesse ma correspondance avec Bella, ce qui avait fini par se produire.

Ma dernière lettre était restée sans réponse, comme à ma demande en fait. Alors je ne pouvais pas m'en plaindre, puisqu'au fond, c'est ce que je souhaitais... _non sans une pointe d'amertume au fond de la gorge..._

_Sincèrement, j'aurais aimé qu'elle ne tienne pas compte de mes lignes. Qu'elle se batte. Qu'elle m'envoie une lettre par mois, pour me raconter sa petite vie._

- As-tu répété une dernière fois ?

- Oui, Tanya...

Elle noua ma cravate d'un geste habile, et m'embrassa légèrement.

- C'est ton premier vrai gala...

- Et tout ira bien...

- Il y a tellement de grandes personnalités du piano et de la musique, ce soir... j'ai peur de me rater...

- Tu seras exceptionnelle, Tanya. Comme tu l'es toujours derrière un piano...

Elle eut un sourire timide avant de tapoter mon torse.

- Tout ira bien, ok ?

- Je vais te croire... Et puis, c'est toi qui passe en premier...

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil et le chauffeur du conservatoire nous téléphona pour nous informer qu'il était en route.

**.. ::..**

Et effectivement, comme prévu, tout se déroula plus que bien. Elle comme moi avions pu jouer sans fausse note, applaudis par nos paires. C'était une chose très intense, et très grisante que de saluer d'une grande scène ce public de connaisseurs. Avoir la grande sensation d'être reconnu pour ce que l'on fait. Tanya m'attira dans les coulisses après avoir été félicitée par le directeur du conservatoire.

- On a cartonné !

- Je te l'avais dit...

- Tu as trouvé que j'ai bien joué ? J'avais du mal à gérer la pédale sur le deuxième accord mais...

- Tanya, tu _sais _que tu es foutrement douée... Pourquoi as-tu besoin qu'on te le dise sans cesse ? Soufflai-je, effleurant ses lèvres de mes doigts.

Son obsession pour la musique, pour sa façon de jouer, pour placer ses doigts correctement, tout était en « trop ». Elle maîtrisait parfaitement son sujet, tout le monde ne cessait de le lui répéter. Mais elle était encore dans cette recherche de perfection qui, parfois, pouvait être agaçante.

- Si j'échoue ici, ma vie sera ratée...

- Ne dis pas de bêtises... Tanya, tu es la meilleure élève du conservatoire, peut-être même la meilleure depuis sa création... Ton avenir dans la musique ne fait aucun doute... Ne t'inquiète pas trop de tout ça, et pense à autre chose, au moins le temps d'une soirée...

- Je vais demander aux pianistes ce qu'ils ont pensé de moi et...

- On va rencontrer de grands noms ce soir, et si tu les assailles avec tes doutes, tu vas te griller... Prends simplement les compliments, ce soir...

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Il n'y a pas de mal à vouloir s'améliorer...

Je soufflai, et m'éloignai.

- Arrête avec ça ! Tu vas les agacer plus qu'autre chose...

- Ce n'est pas la peine de le prendre sur ce ton...

Je me versai un verre d'eau, pour masquer mon agacement. _A chaque fois, elle est stressée, et devient agressive._

- Excuse-moi Edward... je suis tellement angoissée par cette perspective d'échouer que... je sais que je suis capable d'y arriver... Mais c'est le rêve de ma vie de jouer dans un grand orchestre... De devenir une pianiste reconnue...

Je vidai mon verre d'une traite.

- Tu y arriveras, et tu le sais... On y retourne ?

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Tu sais, il y a ce concours en Autriche dans six mois... et...

- Tu vas y aller ?

- _On _va y aller ?

- Quoi ?

Hein ? Mais depuis quand ?

- Je nous ai inscrits sur les feuilles au conservatoire...

- Mais c'est un concours mondial et je ne suis pas prêt ! J'ai encore une longue année de cursus...

- J'ai pensé que ça te donnerait un objectif... Une façon de te prouver que tu peux être très bon, voire excellent... Tu as des doigts magiques, Edward... Je suis sûre qu'on peut remporter nos catégories respectives...

- Pourquoi tu ne me le dis que maintenant ?

- Je ne savais pas si tu... si tu accepterais...

- Ai-je le choix ? Tu me prends de court, là... et les inscriptions doivent être closes...

- Ça va être une grande expérience pour nous deux ! On fera venir ta famille, ils seront si fiers !

_Ouais, sauf que je n'ai pas le niveau et si je ne veux pas me ridiculiser, je vais devoir bosser comme un forcené..._

- Et j'ai pensé que ça nous permettrait de faire des choses ensemble...

_Parce qu'on en fait déjà pas assez ? On est toujours l'un avec l'autre..._

- Alors, tu es partant ?

- Faut voir...

- Oh allez bébé ! Steuplaît... pour moi...

De toute façon, elle a déjà décidé. Encore une fois.

- Ok...

Elle embrassa ma joue bruyamment, attrapant mon bras.

- Je t'aime ! Tu vas voir, tu ne vas pas le regretter !

- Certainement, marmonnai-je. Allez viens, on va au buffet...

- Oui, attends au fait...

- Quoi ?

Elle fouilla dans son sac, et me tendit une enveloppe blanche.

- Il y avait ça dans la boîte aux lettres il y a deux semaines...

- Qu...

Mon cœur se mit à battre. _L'écriture de Bella ! Une lettre de Bella ! Elle m'a écrit !_

- Je l'ai prise, je ne voulais pas te déconcentrer de tes répétitions... Je savais comment ça se passerait si tu avais ce courrier et...

Je lui arrachai des mains. _Elle a pas fait ça ? Elle m'a pas volontairement caché une lettre de Bella ?_

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Mais pour toi ! Pour que tu puisses penser à autre chose... Que tu prépares sereinement ton morceau de ce soir et...

_Egoïste... tellement égoïste... J'peux pas le croire..._

- On verra ça plus tard...

Je décachetai l'enveloppe, la laissant sur place. Tanya était immobile au milieu de la pièce mais je m'en fichais. Rien ne comptait plus que ces quelques lignes maladroites.

- Edward, tu...

- Pars devant, je te rejoins...

- Tu es sûr que...

Elle n'eut pour seule réponse que mon regard. _J'peux pas croire qu'elle ait fait ça... En a-t-elle caché d'autres ? Combien ?_

Je découvris une carte d'anniversaire. Il y avait une vieille voiture rouge avec un petit bonhomme et des ballons qui montaient dans le ciel. Sur chaque ballon était écrit « bon anniversaire ». Au dos, l'écriture fine, maladroite et tassée de Bella. _Je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. _Le courrier était daté du 20 juin dernier.

_« Joyeux anniversaire Edward !_

_Je suppose donc que tu n'auras pas cette carte aujourd'hui, puisqu'elle est encore là._

_Nous te souhaitons tous nos vœux de bonheur, de santé, pour ta vingtième année !_

_Qu'elle t'apporte ce que tu souhaites, et te comble au-delà des espérances._

_Nous pensons tous bien fort à toi._

_Bella, Charlie, Evan._

_PS : tu as probablement raison... une carte pour les grandes occasions seulement..._

_Sois heureux ! Je le souhaite sincèrement ! »_


	42. Chapitre 6 : C'est dur d'être libre

**Salut à tous ! Et bonne année ! **

**Je fais vite vite aujourd'hui, un long chapitre vous attend et j'ai été un peu longue à vous le présenter, pour vous remercier toutes de vos messages : ****juju**** (**Edward n'est pas autant "fautif" que Bella et Emmett, mais c'est son amour propre, et son avenir qui en a pris un coup en découvrant la vérité. Il s'était pris au piège de son propre mensonge**), Charlotte, ****kikinette11**** (**Tanya ne vire "pas de bord" si vite, c'est une facette d'elle-même qui a existé et qui existe encore. La compétition, le piano sont sa vie. Elle n'a aucune autre ambition que d'y réussir. Pour elle, le reste est subsidiaire et le fait qu'Edward ne la suive pas dans son ivresse pour X raisons, est quelque chose qui la contrarie. Et elle essaie d'éliminer les choses qui retiennent Edward en arrière, sans succès. Comme elle l'a toujours fait, même si c'était de façon plus "douce". Mais au bout de plusieurs années de relation, voir l'homme qu'on aime rester derrière doit peser. Quant à Bella qui présente Evan à Garrett, elle l'a seulement présenté à celui qu'elle estimait "sérieux" -il n'a pas vu 40 types débouler non plus le petit, et c'est certainement mieux de connaître réellement la réaction de Garrett, plutôt que d'entrer dans une relation et lui balancer, une deuxième fois, une nouvelle règle du jeu en la personne du petit.**), eliloulou, Annouk, Nini Hathaway, ulkan13, chanur, aussidagility, Asuna93, halay, callie226, smilepika, Guest, Guest, Alex16, tacha vaillant, Grazie, Ilonka, Elodie pixie B, Carooline13F (**patience Caroline...**), nini54, Samystère, Imaginaire-de-kiki, Lily-Rose-Bella, choubidou. lily, AuroreAthena, fan de twilight, erika shoval, JasperEdward21, lamue12, CeriseBella, lisouarras, sarinette60, Maryfanfictions, EdwardxBella, Al (**Et bien... nous allons là où ce chapitre nous conduit...**), katner, lena -lna933, Rosabella01, mmccg, calimero59, Shiriliz, Twifictions, Anais88, G6K, Morgane, Sam's Masen, Charlotte, Floraline, Lizzie972, Pattenrond1, gmadininav, aude77, catiuski, nina, Laguna Blu, Habswifes, birginie, aelita48, jenny56, vinie65, Mariefandetwilight, tonie et LoveTwilight4.**

**Fiou, vous m'avez gâtée encore une fois ! **

**C'est à mon tour de, peut-être, le faire. **

**Merci à Garance pour sa correction. **

**Bonne lecture, et soyez heureuses ! **

**..::..**

_**Chapitre 6 : C'est dur d'être libre.**_

**Point de vue d'Edward, **_18 janvier 2012._

Tanya ne tenait plus en place. Le concours aurait lieu dans deux semaines jour pour jour, et elle tombait de fatigue à force de s'entraîner toute la nuit. _Sans compter le fait que les voisins commençaient à se plaindre. _Elle avait même fait un malaise hier au conservatoire, après avoir sauté le déjeuner pour pouvoir prendre une dernière leçon avec notre professeur.

Ma petite-amie était dans la chambre, essayant pour la septième fois sa robe faite sur mesure. Un modèle unique, offert par sa maman pour Noël.

- Edward ?

- Hum ?

Je sortis la tête de mon livre, allongé sur le lit, le dos contre la tête en bois.

- Tu en penses quoi ?

- La même chose que tout à l'heure et la même chose que ce matin. Tu es sublime !

- Ne sois pas si blasé, c'est toi qui va l'enlever après le concours...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Son appétit sexuel semblait aller de paire avec son anxiété. Quand elle ne jouait pas du piano, elle semblait vouloir s'essayer à la flûte... _Mais bon... pas que je n'aime pas ça, mais ce que l'on voit trop perd de sa superbe..._

Je replongeai dans mon livre, un polar que m'avait envoyé Jacob. Mes potes me manquaient, malgré les sessions de discussion sur internet. Et depuis la fin de ma correspondance avec Bella, je n'avais plus de contacts écrits avec toute ma famille.

- Tu as été voir pour ton costume ?

Je soupirai.

- Oui, Tanya... Pour la quarantième fois, oui ! Il est au pressing, je le récupère après demain ! Arrête un peu, c'est pénible à force...

Passablement agacée, elle vint s'asseoir au bout du lit.

- J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas conscience de l'enjeu de ce concours. Nous avons été tous les deux sélectionnés parmi cinq-cents élèves pour nous présenter devant ce jury prestigieux. Celui qui remportera ce concours sera connu et reconnu, et sera assuré d'avoir une place formidable et précieuse dans le plus grand orchestre Autrichien du monde ! Nous ne sommes plus que dix en jeu, dix, Edward ! Tu fais partie des dix élèves qui auront cette chance inouïe de...

_Orchestre, Autriche, prestige, chance. Est-ce que le « paraître » devait surplomber le reste ? Est-ce que toute cette reconnaissance, aussi flatteuse soit-elle, était l'aboutissement d'une vie ? Qu'allait-il se passer « après » ce concours ? Le gagnant aurait cette place certes, de très beaux chèques à la fin du mois, une admiration sans bornes de ses paires, une jolie maison, une belle voiture, et se produirait dans l'Europe entière._

- Et après ?

- Après, quoi ?

- Après ce concours... Tu vas gagner cette compétition, tu seras la plus talentueuse jeune pianiste. Et après ?

- Après, c'est installation en Autriche, proche de ma famille. Nous aurons une grande maison, nous ferons des concerts dans le monde entier. Des gens viendront nous applaudir de tout bord. Parce que, je sais que tu auras ta place toi aussi. On sera ensemble pour parcourir le monde... On aura une grande maison, on pourra se prélasser dans une magnifique piscine et nous reposer dans une île privée... Nous ne galérerons pas comme ces autres familles, des gens nous aideront pour toutes ces tâches que nous ne serons pas obligés de faire... plus de ménage, plus de repassage, plus de courses, plus d'embouteillages ! Nous serons au-dessus du lot, pour l'éternité dans la musique. Qu'y a-t-il de plus éternel ? De plus beau ?

_Le matériel, toujours le matériel. Tanya avait toujours été très intéressée par l'argent. Elle avait bon cœur et n'hésitait pas à faire des cadeaux généreux. Mais elle ne savait pas se retenir, et partait des après-midi entières faire du shopping pour revenir avec des robes qui coûtaient sans doute le salaire de mon propre père médecin._

- Sauras-tu te satisfaire de cette vie-là ? De ne plus savoir quel jour tu es, de voyager tout le temps ?

Elle éclata de rire.

- Enfin Edward ! Je ne te vois pas repasser tes cravates !

- Je ne mets pas de cravates... marmonnai-je, tentant de reprendre ma lecture.

- Que veux-tu de plus que tout ce luxe ? C'est tellement... ça sera magnifique ! Je pourrai me marier dans une robe blanche, encore plus blanche que Sissi l'Impératrice... Je serai l'impératrice d'Autriche, et tu seras l'Empereur...

_On nage en plein délire._

- Ça me paraît dur, je suis Américain, pas Autrichien déjà...

- C'est une image ! N'as-tu pas envie de l'admiration de tous ces gens autour de toi ? Ne veux-tu pas être reconnu dans la musique classique ? Que dans cent ans, on écoute encore tes disques en saluant l'artiste que tu as été ?

Je fermai mon livre, agacé.

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, Edward...

Je me dirigeai dans la cuisine de mon petit appartement. _Ah, c'est sûr, ça n'a rien à voir avec le Palais de Vienne... Les meubles sont miteux et viennent des fabricants Suédois. Rien de présidentiel, mais j'ai chaud, je n'ai pas faim à la fin du mois._

Je me versai du jus de fruits dans mon verre, tentant de ne plus entendre ses rêves fous. Mariage. Mariage. _Est-ce que je vais vraiment faire ma vie dans ce monde ? Parce qu'il est certain qu'elle remportera le concours. _J'ai visualisé des vidéos de nos concurrents, et elle était encore une fois au-dessus du lot. Il faudrait être sourd pour ne pas s'en apercevoir. Son talent crevait les yeux, pour tous.

- Alors, tu veux te marier ?

- Oui, nous nous marierons en Autriche, bien sûr ta famille pourra venir !

- Encore heureux... T'as pas planifié une date, des fois ?

Elle eut une petite moue taquine.

- Je me disais que l'année prochaine, ça serait bien. En été ! Le lac y est splendide !

Je me tapai sur le front de dépit. Elle se mit à rire.

- Et ensuite ?

- J'aurai sûrement des voyages à faire pour l'orchestre, mais on ira ensemble. Nous y ferons notre lune de miel...

Elle vint se pendre à mon cou, embrassant ma joue.

- T'as pas l'impression d'oublier l'essentiel, là...

- Quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas encore fait ma demande...

- Oh... Est-ce que tu envisages de ne pas le faire, Edward Cullen ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, et s'éloigna.

- On est jeunes, Tanya...

- Et alors ? Ta meilleure amie a bien eu un bébé à dix-sept ans et d'après ce que j'ai compris, devenir le père de cet enfant ne te dérangeait pas vu que tu en as pris l'initiative ! Trancha-t-elle.

_Non. Alors là, non. Certainement pas !_

- Tu ne m'entraîneras pas sur ce putain de terrain-là, Tanya ! Crachai-je.

Bella était un sujet à éviter. Moins je pensais à elle, et mieux je m'en portais. _Parce que c'est foutrement trop compliqué de devoir me rappeler de son visage, de sa voix et de tout ce qui faisait qu'elle était mon tout pendant toutes nos années en commun._

- Tu ne l'as jamais oublié...

- Ne mélange pas TOUT !

Elle fit une grimace, avant de se mettre à laver mon verre vide avec énergie, à tel point que je crus qu'elle allait le briser. Elle finit par soupirer, dos à moi.

- On est censés pouvoir régler nos histoires sans rejeter la faute sur ce qui ne plaît pas chez l'autre... murmura-t-elle.

- Ah, mais c'est pas moi qui ai lancé le sujet... grognai-je, avant de me mettre derrière mon piano pour faire chauffer mes doigts.

_Pourquoi c'est tellement dur d'être libre ? Pourquoi n'arrivai-je donc pas à séparer tout ça ? Pourquoi je n'ai jamais pu couper le cordon ? Pourquoi je me sens si blessé de ce qui s'est passé, il y a presque trois ans maintenant ?_

Le temps n'efface pas tout. Il est drôlement long pour le faire, même.

- Avoir une famille, Tanya, c'est tout ce que je veux.

J'ai été élevé dans une superbe famille, et je veux donner de l'amour. Voir des enfants grandir. _Je sais, depuis Evan, que c'est ce que je veux. Prendre soin d'un petit être qui m'appellera « Papa ». Je veux tout ça._

- Nous en aurons une...

- Je refuse de laisser mes enfants être élevés par d'autres personnes pendant que nous serons autour du monde... Je ne veux pas que mes enfants m'appellent « monsieur » parce que je ne suis jamais là. Je veux qu'ils aient une Maman qu'ils peuvent appeler quand ils ont un souci. Non, même pas tu vois ? Je veux qu'ils aient une Maman qui soit là pour eux. Je me fiche d'avoir une grande maison comme le palais de Vienne. Je me fiche éperdument de la piscine, de la robe plus blanche que l'Impératrice Sissi. Je ne veux pas être Empereur d'Autriche.

Je me tournai vers elle, interrompant la mélodie.

- Et ce concours, tu sais, ce n'était pas mon choix. Mais le tien, comme toujours depuis deux ans. C'est ton choix. Toujours. On choisit toujours là où tu veux aller en vacances, quand tu veux y aller et comment.

- Est-ce là tout ce que tu penses de notre relation ? C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te faire des reproches, tu n'as jamais été avec moi réellement, Edward. Jamais ! Dans ta tête, tu es encore ici pour la fuir, _elle. _Ouvre les yeux, Edward ! J'en ai marre d'être une roue de secours, c'est trop facile que tu me fasses passer pour la mauvaise fille ! Moi aussi je peux te reprocher ton caractère renfrogné et aigri. J'ai supporté beaucoup, Edward... Beaucoup !

_Hein ?_

- Moi aussi, j'en ai marre de subir tes sautes d'humeur, de devoir faire en fonction de tes « mauvaises journées » qui sont incessantes.

Elle me toisa, me laissant comme un con. _Est-ce que je suis comme ça ? D'humeur noire tous les jours ? Pas assez investi ? Est-ce tout là ce que je représente, actuellement ? _Parce que, je devais le reconnaître, depuis que Bella n'envoyait plus une carte, je n'attendais plus rien. Avant, tout ce que j'attendais c'était le facteur. _Avec cette écriture fine et maladroite. _Et la première année, j'avais continué d'espérer qu'elle ne respecte pas ma demande.

_Tordu, je sais._

- On va dire que le stress du concours joue pour beaucoup, trancha Tanya me ramenant à l'instant présent. On se voit demain en cours, je dois faire mes valises...

Elle quitta mon appartement pour rejoindre le sien. _Putain ! Pourquoi rien ne tourne jamais rond ? Pourquoi rien ne va ? _Surtout, est-ce que ma présence a encore un sens, ici ?

**..  
>.<strong>

- C'est très bien, Monsieur Cullen ! Vraiment très bien !

Je posai les dernières notes de mon morceau que je présenterai au concours, sous l'oeil attentif et avisé du directeur du Conservatoire en personne. Tanya était au fond de la salle, à feuilleter sa partition. Monsieur Böhm sembla satisfait de ma performance.

- Vous avez de grandes chances d'être dans les premières têtes aux résultats... Vous maîtrisez votre musique, votre doigté est léger mais ferme, le balancement est bien dosé. Prenez attention à l'utilisation de la pédale _forte_ et tout se déroulera sans accroches...

- Merci monsieur Böhm !

- Comment sentez-vous cette grande échéance ?

- Euh... Je ne sais pas trop... Je ne réalise pas vraiment, je crois mais...

- Excusez-moi Monsieur Böhm...

- Oui, Miss Denali ?

Ma petite-amie, ou du moins « ma copine en suspend », s'avança vers nous.

- Ne pensez-vous pas qu'Edward devrait mettre de côté le jeu avec les pédales du piano ? C'est un de ses points faibles, peut-être peut-il améliorer le morceau en instaurant de nouveaux arrangements...

- Et que proposez-vous, miss Denali ?

Elle me fit signe de me pousser, pour commencer à jouer le morceau. Etrangement, la mélodie était saccadée, fausse, et changeait de rythme. Tanya paraissait nerveuse, agacée et sa musique le reflétait. Elle acheva la mélodie, et le directeur se racla la gorge.

- Qu'en pensez-vous ? C'est à la portée d'Edward, non ?

- Et bien... C'est très certainement à la portée de Monsieur Cullen, et ce morceau est également à votre portée ma chère, mais jouez-le de cette façon dans quinze jours, et vous ne passerez pas la pré-sélection finale !

_Oh... Bim... _Tanya se leva brutalement.

- Je disais ça pour aider Edward, mais apparemment personne ne veut m'écouter !

Elle quitta la répétition, sans rien dire de plus. _Elle a de sérieux problèmes... On dirait que la perspective de ce concours la rendait schizophrène. Dingue, en fait ! Complètement !_

- Excusez la, Monsieur. Elle est... Sous pression...

- Elle n'a jamais su gérer ses angoisses, et c'est ce qui la perdra... Nous sommes magnanimes avec elle, parce qu'elle représente une figure splendide du conservatoire. Elle est ravissante, intelligente et très douée mais jusqu'à présent, elle ne s'est présentée que devant des jurys qui lui étaient acquis. A Vienne, elle sera confrontée à des regards impartiaux et très complexes, qui lui demanderont de savoir non seulement gérer sa technique, mais aussi ses angoisses. Je crains qu'elle n'échoue...

_Tanya ne s'en remettrait pas._

- Et vous avez toutes vos chances. Je crois qu'inconsciemment, et ce n'est pas parce que vous venez de ma structure, elle sait que cela se jouera entre elle et vous. Et elle sait aussi que vous avez plus de chances qu'elle. Vous gérez votre angoisse, vous osez sans pour autant dénaturer la mélodie. Votre style plaira aux membres du jury.

_Si tel était le cas, si je devais vraiment l'emporter face à elle, jamais elle ne s'en remettrait. Et j'étais prêt à parier qu'elle ne le supporterait pas._

- Monsieur Cullen ?

- Oui ?

- Vous avez énormément de potentiel... Soyez sûr que, même si vous échouez à ce prestigieux concours, nous aurons toujours une place dans notre grand orchestre pour vous accueillir...

_Être musicien du plus grand orchestre de Berlin pourrait avoir ses charmes. Vivre du piano serait une chose extraordinaire, mais il faudrait que je reste éloigné en permanence de ma famille, de mes proches._

**{Playlist :** **Ben Johnson - I know it's hard to be free}**

Etait-ce le moment d'être honnête, face à ce grand Monsieur ? Lui mentir n'était sans doute pas la solution.

- Je suis extrêmement flatté de votre attention Monsieur. Et vous savez, je n'aurai jamais assez de mots pour vous exprimer toute ma gratitude envers votre compréhension et votre intérêt pour ma candidature... Vous savez, pendant ces deux ans et demi, j'ai reçu plus d'éducation musicale que je n'en aurai le reste de ma vie. Merci pour votre pédagogie, votre psychologie et votre passion merveilleuse...

Il me sourit, poliment.

- Mais être musicien d'une telle ampleur n'est pas ce à quoi je me destine...

- Nous avons tous noté, mes collègues et moi-même, que vous sembliez plus renfermé sur vous-même depuis quelques mois... Si vous avez des problèmes quelconques, essayez de les résoudre pour ne pas passer à côté de votre destinée. Il ne faut pas seulement se plaindre que l'on ne réalise pas tous ses souhaits. Il faut vous en donner la possibilité. C'est extrêmement compliqué d'être un homme libre, Monsieur Cullen. Croyez en ce que vous faites, en ce que vous voyez, ressentez. Libérez-vous de ce qui vous ronge, et qui transpire jusque dans votre musique. Soyez libre !

**..**

**.**

Et c'était ce à quoi je repensai, et pensai encore lorsque j'attrapai une feuille blanche. J'extirpai un stylo de ma valise, qui était faite. Tanya, que j'avais à peine revu depuis son départ précipité du conservatoire, avait décidé de partir plus tôt en Autriche, afin d'être « dans le concours » le plus tôt possible. Elle m'avait demandé si je voulais la suivre, et lorsque j'avais répondu « je viendrai plus tard, la veille sans doute », elle comme moi savions sans doute que je n'utiliserai pas mon billet.

_« 2 Février 2012,_

_Chère Tanya._

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que tu es revenue chez toi. Tu as passé ce concours, et tu l'as sans doute remporté. Tu t'es peut-être demandé pourquoi je ne suis pas venu, mais je pense que nous connaissons tous deux la réponse. Peut-être même le savais-tu déjà toi-même en partant._

_Notre couple n'était qu'une farce. Je ne l'ai jamais avoué, bien que je pense qu'une fois encore tu le savais, mais nous n'avons jamais été vraiment ensemble. Tu l'as été bien plus que moi, et je suis incapable de te donner ce que tu attends. Nous n'avons pas vraiment la même conception de notre avenir, et mon objectif de venir ici pour oublier Forks a échoué sur toute la ligne._

_Je reconnais volontiers n'avoir fait aucun réel effort, me voilant la face. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'était un geste fou de la part de Bella. Geste qui n'est pas venu. Mais c'est moi qui suis parti, qui ai demandé à avoir la paix. Elle n'a fait que respecter ma demande._

_Je peux complètement entendre que tu ais détesté vivre dans son ombre, à la vérité je n'aurai pas dû partir. Avais-je le droit de partir ? Malgré la distance physique, je n'ai jamais pu dépasser ce cap, vraiment._

_La seule chose que j'attends désormais, c'est de la revoir, elle. Pour savoir ce que je ressens vraiment. J'ai appris que l'incertitude d'une situation finit par nous ronger. J'ai cherché, pendant ces trois ans, ce qui aurait pu se passer si je n'étais pas parti. Je sais que tu n'es pas la personne appropriée pour en parler, et je vais cesser de t'importuner avec elle._

_Tu as été d'une patience d'ange, Tanya, et je ne saurai jamais assez te remercier pour avoir tenté de me lancer plusieurs bouées. Tu sais, ces histoires d'homme à la mer... Tu ne mérites pas un homme qui pense à une autre femme. Malgré ton caractère trempé et ta grande ambition, tu es quelqu'un de bien et je te souhaite, le plus sincèrement du monde, de trouver chaussure à ton pied._

_De trouver cet homme qui saura te faire vibrer. Et qui partagera, à long terme, les mêmes ambitions que toi. Je te souhaite d'être heureuse, de réussir. Je serai le premier fier d'apprendre que tu auras rejoint ce grand orchestre en Autriche ou, à défaut, en Allemagne. Il ne fait pas de doutes que tu y parviendras._

_Pleins de choses me venaient à l'esprit quand j'ai pris mon stylo, mais je ne trouve plus les mots. Les mots pour te demander pardon, pour te souhaiter tous les bonheurs du monde. Tu n'aurais jamais pu être heureuse en ma compagnie. Je t'autorise à acheter une poupée vaudou à mon effigie, je l'aurais bien mérité._

_L'Edward d'avant, d'avant tout ça, t'aurait aimé à la folie. Mais il est resté à Forks, et je vais prendre mon billet pour l'Amérique, pour rentrer chez moi. Mon cursus ici va me permettre de passer un diplôme d'enseignant en musique, et de rebondir. Pour me retrouver définitivement, et retrouver ma famille._

_Je n'ai plus rien à faire en Europe, même si je n'aurais de cesse de me rappeler de cette fabuleuse expérience._

_Encore merci, pour tout._

_Prends soin de toi et ne sois pas triste, je n'en vaux pas la peine.  
>Edward. »<em>

**-::-**

**Point de vue de Bella, **_8 février 2012._

Emmett termina de gonfler les ballons bleus et verts avec une bouteille d'hélium. Nous les lâchions un par un, et ils grimpèrent au plafond, comme aimantés. Charlie accrocha la guirlande « Joyeux anniversaire Evan » à la cheminée. Sue, la nouvelle et récente conquête de mon père, achevait la préparation d'un merveilleux gâteau d'anniversaire en forme de nounours pour mon fils.

Papa avait rencontré Sue à La Push, durant l'une de ses innombrables parties de pêche avec Billy Black. Sue a trente et un an, et même si elle est légèrement plus jeune que papa, ils se complètent parfaitement. Elle a totalement accepté notre situation, la présence d'Evan. Elle ne vivait pas encore avec Papa, mais je savais qu'à terme cela arriverait et que je devrais partir. Non pas sur demande de mon père, mais pour leur laisser leur espace. Pour avoir leur intimité et faire toutes ces choses que la présence d'une fille et d'un petit-fils empêchent.

Sue était absolument charmante et souriante, et elle adore s'occuper d'Evan quand je suis en panne de mode de garde.

Quand elle avait su que mon fils allait fêter ses trois ans, déjà, elle avait tenu à lui préparer un gâteau personnalisé, forte de ses expériences de pâtissière dans la petite boutique de ses parents lorsqu'elle était jeune.

Carlisle et Esmé devaient récupérer Evan chez la nounou, et le ramener ici. Il ne se rappellerait pas de grand-chose, mais ça lui ferait plaisir d'avoir toute sa famille autour de lui. _Même si Edward ne serait pas là, une fois de plus._

J'aurais aimé fêter cet anniversaire avec lui. Lui montrer que j'avais su me reprendre grâce à lui. Que j'étais devenue une bonne maman, et que même si je devais travailler alors que mes autres camarades faisaient tous de grandes études, je n'avais pas tout raté. Alors certes, je n'ai pas pu reconstruire d'environnement familial pour mon fils, mais il a juste besoin de sa maman pour l'instant.

Garrett travaillait encore à la bibliothèque, et avait essayé de justifier ses propos inadmissibles. Je pouvais comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas d'une famille, mais je ne voulais plus qu'Evan se sente rejeté. Jamais. _Et il est hors de question pour moi de vivre avec un homme qui ne supportera pas mon fils ! C'est incompatible avec ce que j'espère de l'avenir._

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, dévoilant Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Jacob, Paul, Seth, Embry, Angela et Ben. Tous riaient et portaient des paquets plus gros qu'eux.

- On pose ça où ?

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que vous amenez ?

- Des cadeaux pour ton gamin !

- C'est quoi ?

Alice parut fière d'elle.

- Des peluches plus grandes que lui d'animaux de la jungle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- Vous êtes complètement fous ! Il va se perdre !

- Toi et moi connaissons l'amour de ton fils pour mon gros singe en peluche dans ma chambre !

En effet, Evan adorait monter dans la chambre de sa « Talice » pour se rouler sur le lit rempli de peluches. Il passait ses après-midi à lui faire de gros câlins.

- Il y a un éléphant, deux singes, un perroquet, et un ours blanc !

- Et moi je lui ai trouvé un lot de livres sympas à lire ! Il aime ça !

- Vous n'auriez pas dû...

L'attention de mes amis pour mon fils m'avait aidé à ne pas sombrer totalement. Ils comprenaient que je ne pouvais plus être disponible comme avant mais malgré tout, malgré leurs études et emplois respectifs, il ne passait pas une semaine sans que l'un d'eux ne me rende visite.

- Ah ! Vous êtes tous là ! S'exclama Charlie. Posez ça autour de la table de salon, on y a déjà mis nos cadeaux !

Je savais qu'Emmett lui avait offert un « lit de grand », et Charlie un pass annuel pour aller au parc animalier. _Les animaux, la nature. Voilà ce qu'aime mon fils. _J'avais acheté plusieurs habits rigolos, une peluche lapin en salopette, un petit livre et des jouets pour le bain.

Et une photo de nous deux, prise il y a quelques semaines par Charlie alors que j'ignorais qu'il nous espionnait honteusement. Il m'avait fait la surprise hier de m'offrir un album-photos de tous les clichés pris depuis la naissance de mon fils. Les premiers clichés me faisaient mal, parce que je n'y apparaissais clairement pas épanouie mais au fil des pages, mon sourire s'étendait. Charlie avait pris un cliché de nous en noir et blanc, alors que nous étions assis sur le canapé et qu'Evan me racontait mille choses incompréhensibles. Je le regardais, une lueur fière dans les yeux, souriante. Lui aussi souriait, avec toutes ses petites quenottes.

_La plus belle de toutes..._

Je l'avais faite encadrer, pour l'offrir à mon fils.

Une voiture se gara devant la maison.

- Le voilà ! Mettez la musique !

Jake enclencha le disque, et Carlisle et Esmé rentrèrent. Sa grand-mère portait Evan dans ses bras.

- Oh ! Regarde ce qui s'est passé ici !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant le regard étonné de mon fils qui pointait son doigt vers nous.

- Oh !

- Regarde Evan, c'est une surprise pour ton anniversaire !

- Pupise ?

- Oui ! « Sur-prise » ! Tu le dis ?

Evan se mit à rire en nous apercevant, et tapa dans ses mains, le bonheur brillant dans son regard. Il me tendit les bras.

- Maman ! Pupise !

- Joyeux anniversaire mon cœur ! Tu as trois ans aujourd'hui, et Maman est très fière de toi ! Bon anniversaire !

- Ba versaire !

Il applaudit encore, riant aux éclats. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser, un peu émue. _Déjà trois ans. Et trois ans de bonheur, dans sa forme la plus simple et la plus intense. _Comment ai-je pu envisager de le rejeter ? Comment avais-je fait pour être à ce point aveugle, et ne pas voir au fond de ses yeux tout le plaisir qu'il allait m'apporter ?

J'ai dû être une personne ignoble. Je ne devrais pas être autorisée à éprouver autant d'amour, et à en recevoir autant de mon enfant.

- Papa !

Evan tendit ses bras à son père, qui le prit contre lui.

- Bon anniversaire petit mec !

- Mec ! Ba anniversaire mec !

Tant de chemin parcouru depuis la naissance de ce petit homme. Tant de belles choses, même si le chemin avait été dur. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais changé ma vie.

_Si je l'avais pu, j'aurais certainement modifié quelques « détails »._

Comme le prénom de son père. Ce qui s'était passé entre Emmett et moi n'était qu'un accident des plus stupides. Je n'aurais certainement dû jamais boire à en être minable, à ne plus me rappeler de mon propre prénom. Et si malgré toutes ces précautions, j'avais quand même couché ce soir-là, ça aurait dû se passer avec Edward. Parce qu'avec lui, tout avait été logique, bon, doux. Jamais personne n'a su me combler comme lui l'a fait, et jamais personne d'autre ne le fera. _Accepter cette situation ne sera jamais simple. J'aurais simplement aimé avoir l'occasion de m'expliquer avec lui sur cette histoire. Lui dire de vive voix que je m'excuserai tant qu'il en éprouvera le besoin. Que je ne l'ai jamais trompé. Je lui ai toujours été fidèle._

Mais jamais cela ne sera possible. En Allemagne, il a gagné une autre vie, un contact avec sa passion pour le piano. Qu'il ait voulu ne plus avoir de contacts avec moi était une réaction des plus légitimes.

_Mais une part de moi, et je n'en connaissais pas encore l'étendue, souffrait et souffrirait toujours de son absence. En silence._

- Ça va Bella ?

La voix d'Alice m'extirpa de mes pensées. Evan était en train de s'en donner à cœur joie pour déchirer les papiers cadeaux de ses présents, sous le regard amusé de l'assistance.

- Oui, ça va...

- Pourquoi tu pleures, alors ?

Je sentis seulement à ce moment-là la larme sur ma joue. _Traîtresse..._

- Ce doit être à cause de l'émotion... Il a déjà trois ans...

- Hé oui, ça file hein ! Rit-elle.

Elle me frotta le dos énergiquement.

- Et il n'est pas encore à l'école ! T'as pas fini de te plaindre si tu pleures déjà...

Je ne pus que lui rendre son sourire. _Ma vie a tellement changé... tellement... J'ai gagné mon fils, et j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami, mon tout depuis mon enfance. _Perdre son passé, pour gagner son avenir, en quelque sorte.

- Edward me manque, murmurai-je.

Son visage serait toujours absent de nos fêtes familiales. Alice m'adressa un sourire désolé, et se rapprocha de moi.

- Moi aussi, il me manque... Allez Bella, ça va aller !

J'acquiesçai, déglutissant pour ravaler la boule douloureuse dans ma gorge. Jasper et Emmett me regardaient, ayant repéré ma tristesse. Je leur adressai un petit sourire pour les rassurer. Jazz s'avança jusqu'à nous et, sans doute avait-il compris, il m'attira contre lui.

- J'suis pas Edward, mais bon... Je suis là quand même...

Je me laissai aller dans son étreinte, profitant du fait d'être dissimulé par son torse pour laisser rouler quelques larmes qui soulageraient temporairement tout ce tourbillon. Il me frottait le dos énergiquement.

- Allez Bell's ! Sois forte !

- J'ai jamais v... voulu ça... J'aurais dû être plus... plus responsable...

Jasper, et je lui en étais reconnaissant, ne tenta pas de me réconforter.

- Mais tu as Evan, et tu es une super présence pour lui... Il est fou de toi, accroche-toi à lui, à ce qu'il va t'amener, plutôt qu'à tes regrets...

- Bella ?

Je me reculai, apercevant Emmett qui s'était approché.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir changé ta vie à jamais !

Il parut penaud, et c'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça.

- Je ne sais plus si je me suis déjà excusé de ça...

_S'en excuser... S'excuser des conditions sans doute, parce que je ne veux plus jamais l'entendre me demander pardon de m'avoir donné Evan. _

Emmett me tendit ses bras, et après avoir hésité un instant, sentant les regards de Jazz et Alice sur nous, je le rejoignis. Il m'étreignit à son tour.

- C'est compliqué de s'excuser, parce que je regrette seulement d'avoir été cet homme irresponsable. Mais crois-le ou non, mais je suis heureux qu'Evan soit là... Je suis heureux d'être son père...

- Et moi heureuse d'être sa mère... Et contente que tu sois là, et que je puisse compter sur toi...

- Toujours, Bella. Toujours...

Il m'adressa un petit sourire, avant de se reculer et de rejoindre Evan et Rosalie. _Etrangement, les jours m'apparaissaient alors moins longs. Moins pénibles. _Chaque chose avait su retrouver sa place, et même si leur positionnement me paraissait étrange, cela deviendrait une habitude. Alice, à son tour, m'étreignit longuement, et c'était une bonne chose de l'avoir, elle aussi.

- Maman ! L'a eu une grosse pelusse moi !

Je reniflai et effaçai mes larmes, me reculant d'Alice. Mon fils tentait d'avancer avec sa peluche dix fois plus énorme que lui, pour me la montrer.

- Fais-moi voir ça chéri ! Oh ce qu'elle est belle, on la mettra dans ta chambre ?

- Oui ! Dans le lit de Evan !

- Tu n'auras plus de place, chéri ! Elle dormira par terre, à côté de toi, ok ?

- Oui !

Il la serra contre lui, et je l'embrassai le plus fort possible.

La petite fête se déroulait bien, chaque convive discutait dans la joie. J'avais réussi à maîtriser mon chagrin, pour rire des pitreries de mon fils avec ses nouveaux jouets. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre tous ces cadeaux. Il se laissait tomber sur l'éléphant gris, riant à gorge déployée.

- Evan, tu vas finir par te faire mal ! Le freinai-je.

- Maman, saute sur le féfélant Evan !

- Oui, j'ai vu...

La musique battait son plein, et il me sembla entendre la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, sans conviction. C'est alors que Charlie m'appela, du couloir.

- Bella ?

- Quoi ?

- Quelqu'un... Quelqu'un te demande...

=X=

**(ce chapitre est une réédition du 9 janvier 2013, pour une légère modification dans le dernier paragraphe. J'avais écrit "sonnerie" au lieu de sonnette -pour exprimer la venue d'un invité inattendu- et j'ai vu que ça prêtait à confusion. C'est entièrement mon erreur, je suis désolée.)**


	43. Chapitre 7 : C'est lui

**Salut à tous ! **

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, un peu pas mal attendu d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre ! Merci à vous pour votre suivi, votre patience, votre soutien : Charlotte, Linnxx, Asuna93, fan-par-hasard21, Charlotte, Erika Shoval, G6K, ****stef62**** (**ne va pas te rendre malade juste pour un départ d'Edward en Allemagne lol Quant au fait qu'Edward pourrait être le parrain d'Evan, hum... Je t'avoue y avoir pensé mais je ne suis pas encore fixée sur cette idée**), ****Shirley**** (**Le prochain chapitre comportera un PDV Rosalie !**), ****dolylavi**** (**C'était sonnette de porte d'entrée, je me suis viandée en écrivant j'ai rectifié le chapitre, désolée! Et tu sais, on arrive à la fin de l'histoire alors je crois qu'ils ont eu assez de rebondissements... Tanya n'est pas ici une garce prête à tout pour avoir Edward... Je suppose qu'elle n'est pas du genre à se retourner**), ulkan13, nini54, Anais88, Marine, Imaginaire-de-kiki, ****Lizzie972**** (**hé bien, je crains que tu ne sois une grande déçue de la suite, alors**), CeriseBella, Lisa1905, halay, Guest, Laguna Blu, aussidagility, Grazie, lea-loove-x, lucie34, Lapinou63, choubidou. lily, Maryfanfictions, lilison, Twifictions, lena -lna933, sarinette60, ConstanceBr, mmccg, Marine, jessica. nonnon, SweetyMarie, birginie, lulu, Habswifes, Elodie pixie B, chanur, MaPlumeMagique, Ilonka, Charlotte, SmityKaorii31, Lily-Rose-Bella, belli-mione, Rosabella01, Annouk, Dreams-Twilight, Shiriliz, odrey010, ****Nanoulaet**** (**tu as complètement raison, une fois la vérité connue, Bella a pris conscience qu'elle n'avait besoin que de son fils... jusque là, elle l'assimilait seulement à un mensonge**), Bichok, Kinoum, catiuski, smilepika, laurie, tacha vaillant, eliloulou, lisouarras, ****soleil83**** (**si tu es attentive, et je suis sûre que tu l'as été, tu as sans doute remarqué qu'Edward n'a pas eu une vie sexuelle explosive, et n'a jamais réellement été heureux et épanoui dans sa vie avec Tanya... Bella a essayé avec Garrett, mais pour des raisons propres à ce dernier ça n'a pas pu marcher...**), jenny56, pounine, vinie65, pierard85, aelita48, katner, kikinette11, aude77, lamue12, Fan de twilight, Al, Nini Hathaway, Ju La Rosette, callie226, LoveTwilight4, Sam's Masen, twilight-poison, mlca66, Mariefandetwilight, val, lili6213, ****oracsteph**** (**non, ce n'est pas forcément parce qu'une personne féminine fait des malaises qu'elle est enceinte lol je sais que c'est beaucoup le cas dans de nombreuses histoires, mais pas ici...**), nono swan, Floraline, calimero59 et kadronya.**

**Fioouuu ! La liste a été longue ! Vous m'avez gâtée, merci ! **

**Concernant la fin du chapitre précédent, j'avais marqué que Bella croyait entendre une "sonnerie", ce qui a porté à confusion. J'entendais effectivement plutôt une sonnette de porte d'entrée. J'ai rectifié le chapitre (à sa toute fin) et je vous présente mes excuses pour cette petite erreur ! C'était donc bel et bien à la porte que Charlie se rendait, et non au téléphone. **

**Bref, voici la suite. Cette histoire touche à sa fin (**quelques chapitres tout au plus**), donc ne vous attendez à rien de rocambolesque ! **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine,**

**prenez soin de vous.**

**..::..**

**~ Chapitre 7 : C'est lui ~ **

**Point de vue de Bella. **_8 février 2012._

Non, je... non... ça ne peut pas être lui... pas là, pas ici. Il est en Allemagne. Il ne reviendra pas.

- Salut Bella...

Non... Non, ce n'est pas lui, devant moi à Forks. Avec un énorme sac de voyage sur son épaule, et sa veste en jeans. _Trois ans... Presque trois ans qu'il est parti... _Un léger sourire sur le visage qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Son visage était plus mince, plus marqué, de larges cernes se dessinaient sous ses yeux.

_Plus tout à fait le même..._

- Edward...

Il releva la tête vers moi, plongeant son regard dans le mien. _Edward... Edward est là..._

- Mais... et... je te croyais en Allemagne...

Il me sourit, et en cet instant il ressemblait à Carlisle. Plus âgé, plus marqué. Plus apaisé, peut-être.

- J'ai quitté l'Allemagne...

Il me semblait qu'il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la maison, que chacun s'était arrêté de vivre. Je n'entendais plus ni les rires, ni la musique, ni la voix joyeuse de mon fils. Et pour cause.

- Maman, qui c'est ?

Les mains d'Evan agrippèrent mon jeans, me pinçant la peau. Edward, _Edward_, posa alors son regard sur lui, et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague en observant mon garçon. Mon garçon qu'il a élevé comme s'il était le sien.

- Bonjour Evan...

Mon fils sembla effrayé, ce qui pouvait se comprendre. _Il n'avait plus vu Edward depuis si longtemps... et moi aussi... _Edward, comme dans une hallucination visuelle, sortit un cadeau de la poche avant de son sac de voyage et il s'accroupit devant mon petit.

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il était là, devant nous après deux ans et demi d'exil. Après m'avoir dit que finalement, ne plus s'écrire était la meilleure des solutions... _Après avoir refait sa vie avec Tanya... _Mon cœur battait vite, si vite, que ma vue se brouillait et ma tête tournait.

_Edward, Edward..._

- Bon anniversaire...

Evan hésita clairement, me regardant. Je m'agenouillai à mon tour au niveau de mon petit. Edward lui tendit la boîte.

- C'est qui le monsieur Maman ?

Je sentis sur moi le regard de mon meilleur ami.

_Edward. Edward._

- Maman, c'est qui ?

- C'est...

_C'est lui, Evan. C'est lui dont je t'ai parlé, quand tu pleurais parfois la nuit. C'est lui qui est venu te veiller quand ta mère était une incapable, une bonne à rien à l'hôpital. C'est lui qui m'a expliqué que, malgré la situation, je saurai m'occuper de toi._

_C'est lui que j'ai aimé. C'est lui que j'aime. C'est lui à qui j'ai fait du mal._

C'est lui. C'est lui, mon bébé.

- Je suis ton... ton oncle, Edward... Le... le frère... de ton papa... murmura-t-il.

Sa voix était rauque, et basse. Douce. Comme quand il me serrait contre lui le matin au réveil. _Tendre, comme un peu de neige fondue au matin._

- Adouard ?

Edward. Edward se mit à sourire. Doucement, avec tendresse.

- Oui... Tiens, c'est un cadeau pour toi...

Evan me regarda, hésitant, et contempla son cadeau, de l'envie plein les yeux.

- Ouvre, mon chéri...

Ma propre voix me parut alors chancelante. De ses petits doigts, Evan déchira le papier cadeau et découvrit un ensemble de bonbons variés. Des sucettes, des bonbons gélatineux, des crocodiles, et des tas de choses alléchantes. De quoi le ravir ! Ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

- Ohhh... Des bonbons... murmura-t-il, en caressant du bout de son index la boîte.

- Ce sont des bonbons ? C'est pour Maman ?

- Noooooon ! C'est pour Evan ! Rit mon fils.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui !

Evan semblait au paradis devant ses bonbons.

- C'est bon Maman ! Moi y veut un bonbon ! Un cocodille !

- Un crocodile ?

- Oui !

Je défis la boîte.

- Mais avant, tu dis merci à Edward... C'est très gentil de t'avoir amené un cadeau...

Mon meilleur ami fut assailli par mon fils, entourant sa nuque de ses petits bras. Il l'embrassa bruyamment sur la joue.

- Marci Adouard ! C'est bon les bonbons !

- De rien... ça te plaît ?

Evan acquiesça.

- Mais Maman elle va tous les manyer !

- Tu cacheras la boîte, d'accord ?

- Oui ! Rit Evan.

Je tendis la sucrerie à mon fils, qui la dévora.

- Hum c'est bon !

Edward ne put s'empêcher de rire à voir le regard extatique de mon garçon en train de goûter son crocodile.

- Talice ! Talice ! Adouard il m'a amené des bonbons !

Mon fils rentra en courant dans la maison, colportant ainsi définitivement la nouvelle du retour de son oncle. Je me redressai, comme Edward, et nous échangeâmes un regard. Un regard qui disait sans doute un tas de choses, mais je ne voulais pas mal les interpréter.

_C'est lui... Il est là... C'est lui..._

Edward avait de nouveau ce sourire timide, gêné, peint sur son visage et je ne savais pas comment je devais me positionner. Ce qu'il attendait de moi.

- Merci... merci pour lui...

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, presque gêné.

- C'est... C'est Alice qui m'a dit que vous fêtiez son anniversaire aujourd'hui, alors... enfin, je savais pas trop ce qu'il a déjà ou pas... j'ai pensé que les bonbons, c'était ok...

- C'est plus que ok... Il adore ça...

- Alors, je suis content...

_Il est là... c'est lui... toujours aussi beau... comme dans mes souvenirs, si différent mais encore plus beau... plus homme..._

- Est-ce que... ta famille est là... tu veux rentrer ?

Il jeta un regard par-dessus mon épaule. Puis opina.

- Ouais, si... si ça te gêne pas... Ils savaient pas...

Je m'écartai, pour le laisser passer. Son odeur, propulsée par son mouvement, me frappa de plein fouet et me revinrent en mémoire toutes ces nuits contre lui, à inspirer son parfum au creux de son cou. Nos douches ensemble, où l'eau sublimait son odeur naturelle.

Il est là. Il a quitté l'Allemagne. Après y avoir fui, après _m'y_ avoir fui...

Je refermai la porte derrière lui, entendant déjà Esmé et Alice se mettre à hurler en apercevant Edward.

**.. ::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Il m'avait fallu une dizaine de jours seul, dans un petit hôtel de Seattle, pour accepter ma propre décision d'être ici. D'être ici, d'avoir arrêté le conservatoire aux portes d'un avenir potentiellement doré. Digérer le fait que je revienne de mon propre gré, décidé à _la_ revoir. A _les_ revoir. Elle, Evan. Et Emmett. Accepter le fait que partir dans mon coin bouder n'avait jamais résolu quoi que ce soit.

Et un bon mail d'insultes de la part de Tanya avait définitivement entériné mon choix.

_« Edward, je t'ai attendue à l'aéroport de longues heures, même avec l'intuition que tu n'arriverais pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai été une idiote, persuadée que tu saurais prendre le bon choix pour ta vie, la bonne décision. Tu préfères rentrer pour la rejoindre, pour passer pour l'imbécile de service qui revient la queue derrière l'oreille parce qu'il n'a pas assez de force d'essayer de changer sa propre vie pour devenir un homme. Un vrai, un qui ne se laisse pas faire. Finalement, notre aventure n'aurait pas pu durer. Tu vois, tu n'as pas été capable de me dire « non », ou « merde » en face. Tu es, tu as été, et tu seras un lâche. Je ne veux pas d'un homme sans volonté pour mon avenir. Je rebondirai et, comme tu le souhaites, je ne suis pas triste. Tu avais raison sur un point : tu n'en vaux pas la peine._

_Tanya._

_PS = j'ai remporté le concours. Je m'envole demain pour l'Angleterre, pour rencontrer l'orchestre et assister à un gala. Si jamais nous passons par l'Amérique, reste bien chez toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as perdu...»_

Mais peu importait à quel point elle pouvait avoir raison, reprendre la route de Forks ne m'était jamais apparu aussi évident. La revoir, entendre sa voix, lui parler, lui expliquer mon départ et entendre ce qu'elle a vécu. C'était seulement ce que je voulais.

Et la voir là, sur le seuil de cette porte avec ce petit garçon avait été la plus grande claque de ma vie. Les erreurs vous font prendre cinq ans à chaque fois. J'ai pris quinze ans d'un coup. Quinze ans, parce que je n'imaginais pas la retrouver comme avant. Rien n'avait changé chez elle, hormis les cernes sous ses yeux et ses joues un peu plus creusées. J'avais imaginé qu'elle ait refait sa vie, se soit prise en main pour se trouver quelqu'un. Elle portait son pull rayé blanc et bleu marine, ce même pull que je lui avais offert pour ses seize ans et qui était devenu son « haut fétiche ». Pas de maquillage, les cheveux toujours aussi longs et ondulés.

_Ça aurait été un crime de les couper... Si longs, avec l'odeur de son masque hydratant à la fraise... En trois ans, même la marque de son soin n'avait pas changé visiblement..._

Aurais-je voulu que les choses changent chez elle ? Aurais-je voulu voir une femme qui a refait sa vie ? _Répondre « oui » serait certainement mentir..._

Elle était la même, à ceci près qu'un petit garçon très beau, au regard malicieux, s'accrochait à sa jambe comme à une protection fidèle. Les cheveux bruns, le regard marron. Son petit nez fin et sa bouche rosée. Ses petites mains potelées fermement agrippées au jeans de Bella, et elle passant sa main sur ses épaules en un geste protecteur. Maternel.

La seule chose qui a changé est son regard sur lui. _Et c'est ce que je souhaitais le plus pour elle. Qu'elle connaisse ce bonheur._

Il n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec ce petit bébé que j'avais vu pour la dernière fois avant de regagner l'Europe. Il marchait, parlait. Le choc n'en fut que plus grand. Pourtant, ces deux ans et demi écoulés m'avaient déjà informé sur le fait que je ne retrouverai pas un bébé. _Mais quand on part avec une image..._

Le bébé dont j'avais été le « Papa » n'était plus. Et, je devais le reconnaître, il ressemblait à son vrai père. Pas plus qu'à sa mère, certes, mais les traits d'Emmett étaient présents. Par une façon de regarder, par ses yeux rieurs. Mais il avait surtout le visage de sa Maman, le marron de ses yeux et le dessein de sa bouche. Le sourire aussi, certainement. _Les chiens ne font pas des chats... _Et même si cette pensée n'avait pas vraiment de sens, le fait que je ne retrouve pas le bébé que j'avais laissé rendait les choses plus « simples ». Moins douloureuses en tout cas...

J'avais appris, grâce à un mail d'Alice qui ignorait mon retour, qu'ils fêteraient tous les trois ans du petit chez les Swan. Et bien que j'ai eu crains de gâcher la fête, je ne pouvais plus rester cloîtré dans cette chambre d'hôtel, à passer mes journées à errer dans la ville sans but. Je ne m'y étais pas promené quand j'avais su que Carlisle y était pour un séminaire. _Il m'aurait croisé au hasard, m'aurait demandé des explications et m'aurait pressé de rentrer à Forks avec lui. Et je n'y étais pas tout à fait prêt._

La solitude dans cette chambre m'avait aidé à comprendre que je voulais retrouver ma famille, et que courir dans toute l'Europe après une épouse aussi dure à attraper que de la poussière n'était pas ce que j'envisageai pour l'avenir. _Je n'avais jamais pensé à mon futur sans elle. Cette pensée m'avait frappé, durant mon vol de retour. Même dans les bras de Tanya, je ne m'étais jamais projeté aussi loin. Sans elle. Sans eux. _Même en pensant à Tanya et moi en couple, je nous voyais dans un grand jardin avec des enfants, nos familles. Et Bella et Evan dans un coin à rire et à manger du poulet grillé. Tanya s'était chargée d'effacer ce souvenir, qui n'en était pas un, en retirant du tableau nos enfants heureux qui auraient crié et joué dans toute la maison, les joues barbouillées de confiture à la fraise.

J'avais donc pris un train, m'étais arrêté dans un supermarché pour acheter d'abord un jouet puis, ignorant quels étaient ses goûts, une bonne boîte de sucreries. Du papier cadeau, du scotch.

Le taxi m'avait déposé devant le domicile des Swan, ne me laissant pas la possibilité de faire marche arrière. Charlie m'avait ouvert, écarquillant les yeux.

_« - Tu..._

_-Bonjour, Charlie... Désolé d'arriver en pleine fête..._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu...tu es revenu..._

_-Oui... J'ai besoin de la voir... »_

Il s'était reculé, et l'avait appelé me laissant seul à l'attendre. Elle était arrivée, étonnée, tremblante, choquée, ce petit bout accroché à elle. Ce petit garçon qui me fait un câlin comme s'il me connaissait depuis toujours, comme si elle lui avait parlé de moi. Comme s'il avait confiance. Et sous le regard de sa Maman, alors que lui était déjà reparti à l'intérieur, j'avais ressenti le besoin de me justifier. De dire que je ne l'espionnais pas, qu'Alice m'avait dit qu'ils préparaient son anniversaire. Et elle m'avait invitée à entrer, simplement. Me laissant faire face aux invités, médusés.

Et à Emmett, appuyé contre le rebord de la cheminée qui ouvrit de grands yeux.

- OH EDWARD MON CHERI !

Le cri de ma mère me sortit de ma torpeur.

- Edward ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le corps de ma mère me heurta de plein fouet, et j'inspirai son odeur vanillée. _C'est bon d'avoir sa mère, quand même..._

- Tu m'as tellement manqué mon chéri !

Elle m'étreignit fort, me coupant presque le souffle. Je tapotai son dos. Carlisle s'approcha, suivi par Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, et les copains. Je passai de bras en bras.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?

- Tu es arrivé à l'aéroport ? Comment es-tu venu jusqu'ici ?

- Il fallait nous dire que tu rentrais, nous serions venus te chercher !

- Tu reviens pour les vacances ?

- Et ton concours, tu l'as passé ?

Je me séparai de Jasper, et observai ces visages autour de moi. Heureux, souriants. _Ma famille. Ma vraie famille est là. C'est ma place, ici. Ma seule et unique place. _Et mon regard tomba sur lui. _Lui._

Emmett se tenait en retrait, incrédule. Evan lui tirait sur le pull.

- C'est Adouard qui m'a amené les bonbons ! Maman y m'a donné un cocodille !

Mon frère passa négligemment sa main dans les cheveux du petit, muet. Esmé rompit notre connexion visuelle, tirant sur mon sac.

- Pose ton sac mon chéri, assis-toi, tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Un jus d'orange...

Une femme d'une trentaine-quarantaine d'années s'approcha, un verre à la main.

- Tenez...

- Merci...

- Je suis Sue Clearwater, l'amie de Charlie...

_L'amie de Charlie ? Il a trouvé quelqu'un..._

- Enchanté...

- Moi aussi ! Bella m'a beaucoup parlé de vous...

_Oh..._

- Je n'ai pas eu cet honneur... Charlie a beaucoup de chance...

Le père de Bella piqua un fard et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Bella, elle, était appuyée contre un mur. Des larmes brillaient au bord de ses yeux. _Il faut que je la vois... Qu'on parle... _J'aurais peut-être dû la prévenir... Evan s'approcha de moi.

- Y est gentil Adouard ! Y m'a donné des bonbons !

Il grimpa maladroitement sur le canapé, aidé par ma mère bienveillante.

- C'est ton tonton... Edward est le frère de ton Papa...

Mon neveu se mit à rire. _Oui, mon neveu. Et simplement mon neveu. _

- C'est rigolo !

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui ! C'est bon les bonbons !

_Il m'a l'air d'être un as celui-ci !_

- Depuis quand tu es là ? Me demanda Carlisle.

- En fait, ça fait dix jours que je suis rentré...

- Mais... mais où étais-tu ? Interrogea ma mère.

- A Seattle... J'ai pris une chambre d'hôtel... Je me suis séparé de Tanya et... et j'ai... j'ai compris que je n'étais pas fait pour être avec elle, être là-bas et avoir cette carrière...

- Mais enfin chéri ! Tu étais aux portes d'une grande consécration...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire au discours de mon père.

- Nous n'étions pas sur la même longueur d'ondes... Et je ne m'y retrouvais plus... Ma place n'était pas avec elle là-bas... Définitivement pas... Et j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas réglé certaines choses... Alors...

Je croisai alors le regard de Bella. _Ma place est ici, Bella. Pas avec Tanya..._

- Et ton appartement ?

- Le conservatoire s'est chargé de le relouer... Ils m'ont remboursé le prix du mobilier... J'ai amené le reste de mes affaires dans ce sac... Je n'ai pas grand-chose, à part des fringues et quelques partitions...

Ma mère m'enlaça.

- Oh ce que je suis contente de te revoir mon cœur ! Tu m'as manqué...

- Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué !

- Champagne ! S'exclama Jacob en débouchant une bouteille de mousseux. On va fêter deux trucs aujourd'hui ! Evan, tu veux du sirop de pomme ?

- Ah oui ! Comme les grands Evan y boit de y'acoille!

Nous éclatâmes de rire, de concert. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu m'as l'air d'un sacré numéro, toi ! Pas vrai ?

Il m'offrit un large sourire, découvrant ses petites dents. Jacob servit tout le monde, remplissant une coupe supplémentaire.

- Bella, tu... Elle est où ?

Alice fit une moue triste.

- Dans la cuisine je crois...

Un silence s'abattit sur le salon, glaçant l'ambiance. _Il faut que je la vois... que je lui parle... que je lui demande pardon pour lui avoir demandé d'arrêter de m'écrire, de couper les ponts brutalement._

- Elle doit sans doute chercher des gâteaux supplémentaires ! Allez, santé !

Chacun fit trinquer son verre avec celui du petit, qui manqua de renverser son liquide à plusieurs reprises. Mon frère s'approcha.

- Content de te revoir, Edward...

_Lui qui n'a pas insisté pour s'excuser, après ma non-réponse à sa lettre. Lui qui a décidé de prendre visiblement son rôle au sérieux. D'élever ce petit garçon... C'est le moins qu'il pouvait faire... _Bizarrement, je n'avais même pas envie de m'énerver après lui. Trois années s'étaient écoulées, et il n'avait pas laissé tomber Bella. Il l'avait aidé. Autant financièrement que moralement, je l'espérais.

Je fis trinquer mon verre contre le sien, sans pour autant réussir à trouver les mots. _Ce sera sans doute à lui de les trouver... pour l'instant j'ai besoin de parler, mais à une autre personne que lui. _Je m'éloignai, trinquant avec la nouvelle compagne de Charlie.

Les conversations reprirent de plus belles, m'interrogeant sur la vie en Europe, les pays que j'ai pu visiter. Alice se vantait qu'elle sentait que quelque chose allait se produire aujourd'hui, avec sa belle énergie, mais Jasper la fit taire d'un baiser.

_Heureusement qu'il prend soin d'elle... Leur histoire est faite pour durer... Eux auront un bel avenir... Mais moi ? Nous ? En avions-nous encore un ? _

Je terminai mon verre, apercevant Bella faire sa réapparition. A plusieurs reprises, elle et ma sœur s'éclipsèrent pour « prendre l'air ». J'avais du mal à capter le regard de ma meilleure amie, à comprendre ce qu'elle traversait.

La nuit tomba sur la fête, et Evan s'endormit sur ses énormes peluches. Bella et mon frère discutèrent longuement alors que Bella câlinait son fils dans ses bras.

- On a pensé qu'on pourrait emmener Evan au zoo demain, pour prolonger son anniversaire... expliqua Emmett.

- Autant le prendre à la maison, on partira tôt demain matin et on pourra y passer la journée, compléta Carlisle.

Bella opina et réveilla son garçon, dans une grande douceur.

- Mmm...

- Mon cœur, tu veux aller dormir chez Papi et Mamie, avec Papa et Rose ce soir ? Demain matin, vous partirez au zoo et vous pourrez y rester toute la journée...

- On va au zoo demain ? Demanda-t-il.

Carlisle opina en souriant.

- Hé oui ! Tu es content ?

Le petit, le regard embrumé, sourit tout en gardant sa main contre le cou de sa maman. _Ils s'aiment tous les deux... Terriblement..._

- Je vais faire ton petit sac, tu auras toutes tes affaires et tu vas dormir chez Papi, avec Papa... D'accord ?

- Oui...

Bella grimpa à l'étage et revint cinq minutes plus tard avec le sac.

- Maman, y viens avec moi demain au zoo ?

Elle sembla hésiter, avant d'acquiescer.

- Oui... Je t'y rejoindrai c'est promis ! Avec Talice, Jasper, Pépé et Sue...

- Et Adouard ?

Les visages se braquèrent sur moi.

- Ouais, d'accord, je viendrai bonhomme !

Evan eut un petit rire et me tendit une main que je serrai un instant en souriant. Il embrassa sa Maman longuement, et Bella l'accompagna jusqu'à la voiture d'Emmett. _Tout semblait réglé entre eux, millimétré, et je revenais comme un cheveu sur la soupe. _Charlie me tapa sur l'épaule.

- Je vais dormir chez Sue ce soir... Vous pourrez discuter... Car je suppose que tu es là pour parler...

J'opinai.

- Merci Charlie...

Esmé vint m'embrasser.

- N'hésite pas à nous appeler quand tu veux rentrer...

- Merci M'man...

Bella, sans un mot, revint et commença à débarrasser. Charlie l'informa qu'il avait « besoin d'intimité avec Sue » et qu'il quittait la maison. Au regard de mon amie, je sus qu'elle avait compris. Compris que nous deux, c'était ce soir et que rien n'empêcherait que l'on discute.

Le rangement se mit en silence, et quand la porte se referma sur Sue et Charlie, je m'avançai dans le couloir. La porte de la cuisine était entrouverte, et je la poussai sans un bruit. Il n'y avait que le tic-tac de la pendule, et la musique mise en sourdine pour nous donner du cœur à l'ouvrage. Bella me tournait le dos, appuyée contre la petite table en formica de la pièce, tête baissée. Dans le silence de l'endroit, quelques reniflements légers brisèrent mon cœur.

_J'ai fui, je l'ai laissée. Dans quel état ? Comment a-t-elle vécu tout ça ? Et son histoire avec ce type... c'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas voulu avoir de ses nouvelles._

Timidement, sur la pointe des pieds, je m'avançai jusqu'à elle le cœur battant. Elle porta sa main gauche tremblante à son front, le massant délicatement et reniflant peu gracieusement. Elle ne cacha plus ses sanglots qui déchirèrent le silence et ma volonté, et je m'approchai de son petit corps, calant mon torse contre son dos. _Elle ne mérite pas de pleurer, ni d'être malheureuse. Ni maintenant, ni jamais._

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux, dégageant le côté gauche de sa nuque. Sa respiration eut un soubresaut et la mienne se coupa.

- Bella...

Ma main droite se posa sur sa hanche et je sentis son poids se reposer contre mon torse. Ma paume gauche, qui traînait sur son épaule, fut rejointe par sa main. Son pouce balaya mes doigts, hésitant et une foule de sentiments éclata en moi. _Elle m'a manqué. Terriblement_. J'embrassai timidement sa tête, espérant l'apaiser. Ses larmes redoublèrent, mais je me tus, les laissant s'exprimer.

Noyant la mascarade de ces deux dernières années.


	44. Chap 8 : C'est une poussière dans l'oeil

**Bonjour à toutes ! **

**Voilà ENFIN sans doute le chapitre que vous attendiez. J'y ai apporté un petit point de vue de Rosalie, car certaines s'interrogeaient sur son état d'esprit actuel. **

**Je vous remercie toutes et vous INFINIMENT pour vos messages qui ont fait exploser le compteur reviews. Je me suis blessée à la main au travail aujourd'hui, m'enfonçant des tiges en métal dans la paume d'un coup sec. J'ai beaucoup de mal à taper du coup je préfère ne pas insister et exceptionnellement ne pas vous lister mais le coeur y est dans ces brefs remerciements.**

**J'ignore combien il reste de chapitres, peut-être deux ou trois. En fait, j'en sais rien, donc on verra bien :)**

**Merci à Garance pour sa correction, et merci à vous d'être encore là.  
>Bonne lecture.<strong>

**..::..**

**~ Chapitre 8 : C'est une poussière dans l'oeil ~ **

**Point de vue de Rosalie.**

Emmett se glissa sous la douche peu après avoir mis le petit Evan au lit. Son petit garçon s'était rendormi dans la voiture sur le trajet, à peine installé dans son siège-auto, entouré par ses nouvelles peluches. _Ses peluches géantes, j'entends..._

Dire qu'un enfant vous chamboulait une vie était un euphémisme. Quand je vois la façon dont Emmett a changé depuis la découverte de sa paternité surprise, je me dis que finalement, ce n'est pas un mal. Il y a trois ans en arrière, j'aurais pu jurer qu'Emmett n'aurait jamais été prêt pour une telle aventure, et c'est pourquoi j'avais remisé mes projets d'enfants à plus tard, espérant le voir grandir.

_Je n'aurais jamais souhaité qu'il grandisse en même temps que son fils, mais ce fut le cas..._

L'arrivée d'Evan l'avait forcé à prendre ses responsabilités, et pas seulement devenir un adulte. Il était devenu la figure paternelle de ce petit homme, celui qui devait tout faire pour garder les étoiles illuminées dans le regard de son bébé. Quand la nouvelle était tombée, et par-delà la déception et l'humiliation, je m'étais inquiétée pour lui, aussi. Parce que, certes, ma vie était bouleversée à jamais avec mes plans d'avenir, mais, et je me mettais à sa place, il venait de découvrir qu'il avait engendré la vie sans intention de la donner.

Il avait fait toutes ces choses que font les futurs pères, avec quelques mois de retard. Il avait acheté des livres sur ce sujet, beaucoup de livres, et passé des nuits à essayer de mémoriser une théorie inapplicable à la réalité. Ses nuits étaient devenues blanches, lui qui avait pour habitude de dormir plus de dix heures. Lui si nonchalant, si heureux de vivre, était devenu un être perpétuellement inquiet que le bébé ne se réveille pas, qu'il fasse une allergie à son alimentation, qu'il tombe et se tue.

Il avait perdu plus de dix kilos durant les trois premiers mois suivant l'annonce, dormant environ quatre à cinq heures par nuit grand maximum. Et quand il avait réalisé que les lignes des livres ne répondaient jamais à la réalité, il avait explosé littéralement. Mais jamais devant moi, et encore moins devant lui. Il se faisait un devoir d'aller le chercher chez Bella, de le ramener et de faire ainsi plus de huit heures de trajet entre Seattle et Forks tous les quinze jours. Il se saignait pour qu'elle ait de quoi l'élever, mettant ses propres comptes dans le rouge pour lui verser une pension alimentaire. Et même si elle lui jurait réussir à subvenir à leurs besoins, et refusait son argent, il partait dans la demi-heure suivante acheter un habit, un jouet, une affaire utile pour son bébé.

De trop nombreuses fois, je l'avais aperçu assis dans le fauteuil de la chambre, à observer l'enfant dormir, comme s'il cherchait des réponses dans cette histoire sordide. Devenir le père qu'il était devenu lui avait pris énormément de temps, et de longues conversations téléphoniques avec Carlisle. Il s'était démené, espérant joindre les deux bouts, et surtout m'aider à rejoindre sa cause.

Ce fut le soir où je le vis pleurer alors qu'il s'était levé pour la douzième fois en pleine nuit pour tenir Evan dans ses bras, qui faisait ses dents, que sa souffrance m'apparut au grand jour. J'avais essayé d'être la Reine des glaces. Celle de qui on ne se joue pas, celle que l'on ne berne pas. J'ai essayé d'être celle insensible à la souffrance de son fiancé, parce qu'elle ne veut pas accepter la situation.

Mais voir Emmett pleurer fut de trop. Et certainement que la pression, l'humiliation de l'annonce, le propre fait que je ne serai jamais la mère du premier enfant d'Emmett, ont facilité mes propres larmes. Je me suis contentée, ce soir-là, d'aller le retrouver dans la chambre et de m'asseoir sur la moquette épaisse à ses côtés, Evan contre lui qui pleurait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Lui souffler mon pardon avait été la seule chose que j'avais pu prononcer, et nous étions restés tous les trois ensemble. Après quoi, j'avais pris le relais pour qu'il puisse se reposer et avoir deux heures de sommeil correctes.

Evan s'était endormi dans mes bras pour la première fois, d'une longue série.

A chaque fois qu'il faisait un cauchemar, ou simplement parce que cet enfant était incroyablement malin et coquin, il était venu dormir entre nous. Et si, au début, ça avait été comme accueillir un intrus entre nous, les choses avaient évolué en une sensation plus naturelle, plus douce. Et le fait, sans doute, qu'Evan se fichait royalement que je l'accepte ou pas. Il cherchait simplement du réconfort quand il en avait besoin, et ne se formalisait pas que ce soit dans les bras de son père ou les miens.

Je n'avais plus compté les fois où j'avais épongé un bobo, ou embrassé une nostalgie d'une maman qui lui manquait.

Ces moments où Evan s'était laissé aller contre moi, me serrant fort, si fort, pour se calmer. Me considérant, alors que j'avais eu des pensées détestables à son sujet. _La colère, la honte, parce qu'il est un enfant absolument génial..._

Un bruit sourd me sortit de mes pensées, provenant de la chambre d'Evan. Je m'avançai doucement, pour voir qu'il avait fait tomber l'une de ses innombrables peluches sur le parquet. Je récupérai le petit lémurien bleu fluo, que je lui avais offert il y a un an au zoo. Quand j'avais vu ses petits yeux s'illuminer devant cette peluche dans la boutique de souvenirs, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir lui faire plaisir. Et à mon grand bonheur, il ne partait plus sans elle.

Je m'asseyais sur le rebord du matelas et la glissai doucement sous son bras, espérant ne pas le réveiller. Mais il la serra contre son buste, emportant avec la peluche ma main contre lui. Il émit un petit gémissement, et resta les yeux fermement clos, au pays des rêves. Mon cœur se serra violemment à la perspective qu'il me tenait fermement, comme s'il ne voulait pas me lâcher...

_Petit prince endormi..._

Evan se fichait de tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre ses parents, son oncle, et moi. Il voulait juste de l'amour, de l'attention des adultes autour de lui. Il n'aurait jamais dû subir tout ce qu'il a vécu en étant bébé. _En partie de ma faute, à cause de ma froideur._

- Je suis désolée Evan... Je suis contente de t'avoir avec nous...

Et je le pensais. Sincèrement. Depuis qu'Emmett avait su s'épanouir à son contact, et plus seulement s'angoisser, il était devenu un autre homme, un homme plus beau encore. Un de ces hommes sublimé par la paternité qui lui est offerte. Plus beau à l'extérieur, mais aussi à l'intérieur. Rien que par les étoiles qui brillent dans ses yeux quand Evan fait une chose aussi insignifiante que dire quelque chose de drôle. Emmett est son premier spectateur, son premier supporter.

_J'aurais aimé être la première à lui offrir cette fierté, cette sensation planante d'amour permanent. _A défaut, je serai la deuxième.

- Tu vas avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, Evan... Tu es le premier à le savoir...

Toujours au pays des rêves, l'enfant ne me répondit pas et ce n'était pas plus mal. Cela rendait le dialogue plus facile, l'aveu moins compliqué à gérer.

- J'espère que ton papa en sera heureux... Je veux vivre la même chose que lui, mais avec lui cette fois... Je veux que l'on soit deux à être au paradis quand ce bébé sera au monde, quand il dira ses premiers mots, fera ses premiers pas. Je veux que ce soit la même fête qu'avec toi, chaque jour pour lui...

- Est-ce que c'est vrai, Rosalie ? On va avoir un bébé ?

Je me tournai vers la voix d'Emmett, dans l'encadrement de la porte. _Il m'a entendue..._

- Tu...

Il s'avança, doucement, la lumière provenant du couloir l'éclairant à peine. Je dégageai doucement ma main de l'emprise d'Evan, et me levai pour le joindre au milieu de la pièce.

- Tu m'as entendue...

- Oui...

Il leva sa main dans un geste tendre, et la posa doucement contre ma joue.

- Est-ce qu'on va avoir un bébé ?

J'opinai.

- J'ai fait un test il y a un mois, et une prise de sang pour le confirmer... Je sais que ce n'était pas prévu au programme avant quelques mois mais...

Un sourire fendit son visage magnifique. Et je jurai qu'en cet instant, jamais plus je ne pourrai ressentir de honte, de malaise par rapport à lui. _Lui pardonner, et rester à ses côtés a été très égoïste et nombre de féministes m'auraient lynché pour ça. Mais j'ai fait la meilleure des décisions pour mon bonheur. Je ne regrette rien. Ni les larmes, ni l'humiliation, ni les malaises. Parce qu'ils m'ont amené à ce jour, et à devenir maman dans quelques mois, à mon tour._

- Les imprévus me réussissent toujours, on dirait... Evan, Edward qui décide de revenir... Ma vie est jalonnée d'imprévus, et pourtant elle est parfaite...

- J'avais peur que tu...

- Parfaite, Rosalie... Vraiment parfaite... Toutes les choses vont retrouver leur place, j'en suis sûr...

Il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes avec lenteur, tendresse, et je fondis dans ses bras. Il passa sa main entre nous, la calant sur mon ventre qui s'agrandissait à peine.

- Je t'aime, Rosalie !

- Moi aussi, Emmett... Moi aussi, je vous aime.

Tous les deux, et bientôt tous les trois.

**.. ::..**

**Point de vue de Bella.**

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il se tenait là, que plus de deux ans de notre vie venait de s'envoler en fumée avec son retour ici, à Forks. Chez nous.

- Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point je suis désolé, Bella...

Désolé. Mais c'est moi qui devrais l'être, pour avoir fichue sa vie en l'air. Avant que je ne puisse esquisser une parole, il posa son index sur ma bouche.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait du mal en te demandant de ne plus m'écrire... Je suis parti, à une période où tu aurais sans doute eu le plus besoin de moi... Je n'ai pas trouvé la force que tu as eu d'essayer de reprendre notre vie d'avant... Cela me semblait insurmontable...

_Il a fait les choix qu'il a estimé bon pour lui. Je ne peux lui en vouloir d'avoir tenté de reconstruire sa vie loin de nous._

- Je ne suis pas sûre de mériter tes excuses...

- Aujourd'hui Bella, la seule chose dont j'ai réellement besoin est que tu acceptes ces excuses, peu importe ce que ça te fait ressentir... Je me fiche éperdument de ton sentiment de culpabilité, de tout le reste... J'ai juste besoin que tu me pardonnes de ne pas avoir eu la force de tenter de recommencer...

- Tu as fait ta vie... Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, il n'y a rien à pardonner...

Il extirpa de sa veste en jeans une liasse d'enveloppes.

- Voilà des lettres que j'ai continué à t'écrire, mais que je n'ai pas voulu t'envoyer...

Il me tendit le paquet, retenu par un gros élastique marron.

- Lis-les, et souviens-toi d'à quel point tu comptes pour moi...

Sous ses yeux, j'ouvris la première. Une courte lettre.

_« 30 août 2011,_

_Bella._

_Me voilà nostalgique ce soir. Ce matin encore je suis descendu, le cœur battant, à la boîte aux lettres espérant trouver ton écrire maladroite et irrégulière mais non. Rien. Je suis tombé sur le vide de cette boîte en fer, me rappelant à mon propre égoïsme de t'avoir demandé d'arrêter de m'écrire._

_Que fais-tu en ce moment, Bella ? Es-tu seule, ou avec Evan ? Ou encore avec Emmett à lui donner les dernières consignes pour sa garde ?_

_Je voudrais que tu sois avec moi, je voudrais que l'on soit ensemble sur ce canapé à rire et à se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Quand je suis avec elle, ce n'est pas son visage que je regarde mais le tien, gravé dans ma mémoire. Ce n'est pas à son corps que je fais l'amour, mais à ce que je me souviens de toi._

_S'il te plaît, envoie-moi une lettre, n'importe quoi._

_Edward »._

Ma gorge se noua, et je sentis l'émotion serrer ma gorge.

_« 2 septembre 2011,_

_Bella. J'ai encore rêvé de toi cette nuit, j'ai rêvé que le facteur venait me trouver avec un sac plein de tes lettres. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai voulu vomir. J'ai essayé de t'envoyer une chaîne idiote par email, et je n'ai reçu qu'une notice m'informant que ton adresse n'existe plus. Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Tu ne m'as jamais écouté, tu devrais continuer de le faire. Je te déteste de le faire au moment où j'ai le plus besoin que tu me désobéisses._

_Edward. »_

La lettre suivante était datée du lendemain.

_« Comme je voudrais te parler du conservatoire, te demander si j'ai fait le bon choix. L'Allemagne m'apporte une professionnalisation, et des relations dans le monde de la musique mais pourquoi faire ? Hier, je leur ai joué un morceau que j'avais composé pour toi, pour tes seize ans. Je n'ai pas pu le finir, parce que c'était trop dur. Le directeur veut me parler de cette partition, mais je refuse d'aller le voir. C'est trop personnel pour être étalé au grand public. Et pourtant, parce que je me suis rappelé à quel point tu aimais ma musique, j'ai commencé les notes de ton morceau. J'aimerais que tes oreilles sifflent, ou que tu ais un don pour sentir à quel point j'ai besoin de toi. »_

Même en Allemagne, à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre, j'ai pourri sa vie...

_« 11 septembre 2011,_

_j'ai pensé à toi cette nuit, et à combien ça serait bon de t'avoir chaque jour, chaque nuit à mes côtés. Tanya n'est qu'une illusion... Elle n'a pas ta compréhension, ta douceur, ta beauté. Je reste persuadé que le temps aura fait son œuvre. Ma décision est prise, tôt ou tard, je monterai dans l'avion pour l'Amérique. Puisque tu ne viens pas à moi, c'est moi qui viendrais. »_

La dernière était une carte d'anniversaire.

_« 13 septembre 2011 ,_

_Je pense à toi tout le temps, et crois-le ou non.  
>Mais je t'aime. <em>

_Edward »._

Les sanglots qui m'avaient alors serré la gorge, l'étouffant, éclatèrent et je ne pus m'empêcher de les laisser sortir un par un, ou tous ensemble.

- Tu pleures, murmura-t-il, son pouce passant sur ma joue dans un geste d'une délicatesse extrême.

- C'est... une poussière dans l'oeil...

Il eut un petit sourire et le vert de ses yeux acheva toute forme de résistance. _Peu importe à quel point je serai toujours une mauvaise personne pour lui avoir fait subir ce départ..._

- Je t'aime Edward... Je t'aime tellement...

- Oh moi aussi, Bella... Tu n'as pas idée à quel point...

Il m'attira contre lui, me laissant détruire sa chemise blanche par mes larmes.

- Je suis tellement désolée...

- Je sais...

- Je te demande pardon...

- Je te pardonne...

- Je ne... je ne te mérite pas... Je t'ai fait souffrir... de la pire des façons... Mais je ne t'ai jamais trompé, jamais durant notre relation. Je te le jure...

Il me recula de lui, et encadra mon visage de ses mains, ses yeux s'implantant en moi.

- Je sais... Ecoute-moi, Bella... Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre me dire que tu ne me mérites pas...

- Je ne pourrai pas vivre avec toi, te regarder en face avec tout ça et... Je serai trop malade de savoir que j'ai gâché ta vie...

- Toute cette histoire m'a permis de partir dans ce conservatoire, où j'ai eu la chance de ma vie... Si nous étions restés ensemble, j'aurais sans doute préféré rester ici, et ne pas m'éloigner de toi et d'Evan parce que ça m'aurait été trop dur... Et si tu dois penser qu'être avec moi est ta punition, alors j'accepte de t'infliger ça... Peu m'importe ce qu'il en coûte de chaque côté, peu importe que j'élève mon propre neveu, je veux être avec toi... Je ne suis pas fait pour une autre femme, et tu n'es pas faite pour un autre homme... Nous sommes nés pour être ensemble...

Son assurance me fit vaciller contre lui. _C'est tout ce qu'il veut... Tout ce que je veux... Alors s'il accepte, j'accepte de souffrir à chaque fois que je le regarderai. Parce qu'être avec lui dépassera toute souffrance._

Alors, comme dans un rêve, avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable, il appuya ses lèvres contre les miennes, au milieu de cette cuisine. Il m'entraîna alors trois ans en arrière, quand j'avais découvert le goût de sa bouche et de ses baisers sucrés. Je redécouvrais la tendresse dont il était capable, et je sentis une pression anormale envahir ma tête quand la soie de sa langue vint caresser ma lippe, pour quémander l'accès à ma bouche.

Il n'y eut plus rien de plus important, de plus urgent qu'accéder à sa requête. De le sentir, lui, son corps, contre le mien. Les trois années effacèrent toutes les déceptions, toutes les larmes versées. Toutes ces lettres, maintes et maintes fois relues. Tous ces rêves où je me réveillais, sans le trouver à mes côtés alors que j'imageais simplement nos retrouvailles.

Mais cet imaginaire ne fut pas à la hauteur de ce que je pus éprouver ce soir. Non, jamais. Sans rompre notre étreinte, seulement pour récupérer de l'air, il m'entraîna à l'étage dans ma chambre. Il s'arrêta un instant sur cette photo de nous deux, posée en évidence sur ma table de chevet et en caressa le verre du bout des doigts. Sa main longea mes reins, passant sous le tissu de mon haut, et il reporta son attention sur moi, guidant nos premiers pas ensemble.

Tout était là, comme avant, comme dans mes souvenirs. Sa peau, son odeur acidulée, la douceur de ses cheveux. Ses baisers longèrent mon cou, penchant ma tête en arrière pour qu'il ait plus d'espaces. _Je veux me noyer en lui... Qu'il me fasse tout oublier... _Nerveusement, mes doigts défirent sa chemise et bientôt elle tomba au sol alors que nos langues se mélangeaient encore. Ses mains retirèrent mon haut, puis mon jeans et comme si ce n'était pas assez rapide, il m'allongea en travers du lit, et s'installa sur moi. Sa bouche, légère comme un papillon, goûta chaque centimètre de mon ventre et je ne sentis plus rien d'autre que lui quand il embrassa ma poitrine, me faisant bondir alors que ses doigts passaient sous la dentelle de ma culotte pour me caresser.

Quand son doigt entra en moi, je me perdis dans l'éternel sous ses yeux puissants. Il n'y avait plus que ses doigts dans mon antre, sa bouche partout sur ma poitrine, mon cou, mon visage, ma bouche. Mais ce n'était pas comme ça, que je le voulais. Je voulais être avec lui, liée de la seule façon possible. Je fis tomber son pantalon au sol et il fit disparaître son boxer et ma culotte, pour se présenter à mon entrée.

Mon souffle se coupa quand il me caressa lentement et qu'il força l'entrée de mon cœur, pour s'immiscer dans mes chairs intimes. Il m'étouffa dans un baiser, recueillant mes gémissements étouffés contre ses lèvres. Il attrapa mes mains et les positionna au-dessus de ma tête, gardant nos doigts noués alors qu'il poussait et ressortait, pour mieux revenir. Ses yeux n'étaient plus verts mais noirs, et devenaient un centre bouillonnant d'intensité et d'envie.

Je me laissai partir contre lui, exprimant tout mon bonheur par des soupirs de plaisir.

- Edward...

_Edward, Edward... Parce que c'est lui, et seulement lui._

Il attira mon visage près du sien de sa main gauche, passant ses doigts sous ma tête pour me faire rouvrir les yeux.

- Regarde-moi, Bella... Regarde-moi...

J'obéis à sa voix chaude et basse, pour découvrir alors ses yeux cerclés de rouge. Des larmes s'accumulaient dans ses pupilles, mais aucune d'elle ne coula.

- Je t'aime... Je t'aime...

- Je t'aime aussi... tellement...

Il m'interrompit, en appuyant ses lèvres contre les siennes et alors que je fermais les yeux, étouffée par l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi et par ses poussées à l'intérieur de mon corps à l'endroit parfait, je sentis de l'eau tomber sur mes joues. Paradoxalement, il intensifia son rythme et frotta mon centre de plaisir avec ses mains, m'envoyant dans les étoiles, me faisant crier son prénom. Il vint en moi, violemment, puissamment, me suivant de près dans ce nouveau voyage.

Il resta longtemps, écroulé sur moi, haletant mais je n'avais aucune envie de le laisser repartir. Plus maintenant. Non, jamais plus.

Ce fut quand sa respiration fut apaisée et lorsque je sentis qu'il devenait plus lourd, plus lâche, que je compris qu'il s'était endormi. Doucement, le plus doucement possible, je l'allongeai sur le matelas toujours en travers, et me levai pour attraper une couverture dans l'armoire, à défaut de celle sous son corps endormi. Je l'étendis sur son corps, avant de me glisser contre lui, faisant en sorte que ses bras me serrent plus fort dans son sommeil.

Parce que moi, je ne pus fermer l'œil de la nuit, bien trop occupée à jurer à Dieu que je serai pour lui la personne idéale, que je ne serai plus jamais celle qui le fera souffrir.

**.. ::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Ce matin-là, ce fut comme dans mes rêves les plus torturants. Me réveiller nu à ses côtés, pour finalement me réveiller encore et réaliser que ce n'était qu'un énième cauchemar.

Sauf que ce matin, je ne m'éveillai pas dans les murs de ma chambre à Berlin, mais dans celle de Forks. _Sa_ chambre, avec notre photo sur la table de chevet. Je décidai de me lever, ne la trouvant pas sous la couverture. Partout sur les murs, des clichés d'Evan et d'elle, souriants, heureux. De lui bébé, à maintenant petit garçon.

_Tout ce que j'ai raté durant ces deux années et demie s'étalait sous mes yeux._

Ses premiers pas, son premier anniversaire, ses sourires, ses rires, et le visage de sa maman, belle mais éteinte.

Deux bras encerclèrent ma taille, et je reconnus le parfum de fraise de son soin pour les cheveux. Je posai mes mains sur les siennes, et elle embrassa mon omoplate gauche.

- Bonjour...

- Bonjour...

Je me tournai dans ses bras, pour voir son visage marqué par la fatigue, mais son sourire plus grand que sur le cliché que j'avais derrière moi. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes, me ramenant à hier soir.

- J'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillé...

- Je ne t'ai pas entendue te lever...

- Tu dormais tellement bien...

_La fatigue était saine... _Ce n'était plus de l'épuisement nerveux, mais une bonne fatigue physique. Cette fatigue qui vous soulage, parce que vous avez accompli ce que vous deviez accomplir.

- J'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner... tu peux prendre une douche, je vais faire ton café... J'ai monté ton sac dans la salle de bains pour que tu puisses y trouver tes affaires...

- Merci...

Je me glissai sous le jet d'eau chaude, revigorant mon corps engourdi. Je me nettoyai rapidement, et la retrouvai au rez-de-chaussée après avoir passé un jeans et un tee-shirt tout simple. Un sourire léger flottait sur son visage, la rendant rayonnante à la lumière du soleil matinal. Nous déjeunâmes dans le calme, rompu par la musique diffusée par la radio et elle se leva pour ranger les tasses dans le lave-vaisselle.

- A quelle heure doit-on partir ?

- Ce serait bien qu'on parte rapidement, nous avons une bonne heure de route... Tu sais, si tu veux rester ici pour récupérer, je...

- J'ai promis à Evan d'être là, je tiens mes paroles... C'est mon neveu...

Elle s'immobilisa dans son rangement.

- A ce sujet, Edward, je...

_Je ne veux pas en parler, pas pour le moment. _Je m'approchai d'elle, et embrassai ses lèvres d'un rouge foncé divin, à cause de nos baisers de cette nuit.

- Prenons les choses comme elles viendront, au jour le jour...

Pour l'instant, la seule chose à laquelle j'ai besoin de penser, c'est que tout ceci, toute cette nuit, ne fut pas qu'un rêve comme d'habitude. Que j'étais bel et bien réveillé, en Amérique, près d'elle.

La route se fit dans le calme, et retrouver les paysages familiers de l'état de Washington me procura un sentiment de bien-être indescriptible. _Les choses reprennent leur place, comme si jamais rien ne les avait interrompu..._

Nous arrivâmes au parc animalier une bonne heure et demie plus tard, et Bella passa un coup de fil, probablement à mon frère, pour savoir où les retrouver pendant que j'achetai une boisson. Une petite tête brune bondit sur elle alors que nous longions les cages des lions, main dans la main.

- Maman ! MAMAN ! Regade les lions ! C'est les gros chats ! Très très gros chats !

Bella l'enlaça, et le souleva dans ses bras, comme si plus rien ne comptait. _Elle avait mérité de devenir cette mère aimante et sûre d'elle._

- Fais d'abord un gros bisou à Maman...

Evan l'embrassa bruyamment.

- Et à tonton Edward aussi...

Le petit garçon me regarda, puis me sourit.

- T'es viendu tonton ?

- Oui, tu vois...

Evan se mit à rire, et cacha son visage dans le cou de sa maman. _Finalement, ça avait valu le coup de se battre pour lui._

Elle se mit à rire.

- Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir des gros chats de ce genre dans la maison...

- Va demander Evan à Pépé s'il veut les lions ! Papa y veut pas !

- On peut toujours essayer... et Papa a raison sur ce coup, crois-moi !

- Ohhh ! Regade Maman ! Tout petit bébé lion !

- Tu as vu comme il est beau ?

Ils s'éloignèrent ensemble vers la cage des lions pour les voir de plus près. Ils retrouvèrent Esmé et Carlisle qui prenaient des photos des animaux. J'embrassai ma sœur et Jasper, ainsi que Rose. Je m'installai sur un banc vert en bois, admirant la petite famille sous mes yeux.

_Evan méritait foutrement le meilleur. Il méritait sa famille, ses grands-parents, ses oncles et tantes. Tous ses oncles, en fait._

Bella lui montrait du doigt les animaux, attisant sa curiosité. _La meilleure maman qui soit..._

Je ne le vis pas arriver. Il s'installa sur le dossier du banc, les pieds sur la banquette alors que je sirotai mon soda.

- Il est génial, pas vrai ?

- Ouais...

Emmett se racla la gorge.

- Merci d'avoir pris soin de lui quand... enfin voilà... et je suis... désolé de... de tout ça...


	45. Note de Tiftouff19

Bonjour,

je tiens à vous remercier de tous vos messages incroyablement géniaux et compréhensifs reçus depuis hier.

Mon grand-père est décédé dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi, comme quoi le temps passe bien plus vite qu'on ne le croit. Il a fini de souffrir, en s'endormant doucement comme il le souhaitait.

Je tenais à vous remercier de tout cela,

l'écriture et la vie en général vont reprendre tranquillement.

_**Je supprimerai cette note à la prochaine mise à jour de chapitre,**_

_**ne commentez donc pas avec votre compte cette nouvelle,**_

_**sinon vous ne pourrez pas écrire un mot pour commenter les prochaines lignes.**_

**Merci. **


	46. Chapitre 9 : Pour demain, pour toujours

**Bonjour à toutes ! **

**Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre, après une longue absence. Je vous le livre ce soir sans filet, c'est à dire sans correction -même si je crois qu'il ne reste pas beaucoup de fautes, si c'est le cas pardon -, parce que je tenais à vous proposer cette mise à jour rapidement, n'étant pas chez moi du week-end. **

**Je tiens également à vous remercier infiniment pour toute la sympathie et les mots adorables que j'ai reçu suite à ma précédente note. Vous voyez, je vous ai annoncé vendredi dernier dans la soirée que mon grand-père était mourant, expliquant que je souhaitais passer du temps avec lui. Il est décédé dans la nuit du vendredi au samedi, après un long combat contre la maladie. Le plus long et le plus courageux combat. **

**La vie reprend donc, et les chapitres aussi. Cette longue attente entre deux chapitres ne se reproduira plus je l'espère.**

**Bonne lecture, prenez soin de vous et profitez de la vie, la vie simple.**

**Tiftouff19.**

**~ Chapitre 9 : Pour demain, pour toujours ~ **

**Point de vue d'Edward.**

Je ne pouvais voir qu'elle. Elle, avec son fils. Elle, dont la maternité n'avait pas été une évidence. Elle, dont l'avenir avait semblé compromis.

Elle, à qui j'ai donné toute ma vie. Simplement, sans arrière pensée. Sans regrets. Et qui, trois ans après, l'a encore entre ses mains.

Elle s'agenouillait devant son fils, lui désignant du doigt les animaux dans les cages face à nous. Et Evan, captivé par les informations de sa maman, écoutait en montrant de sa petite main les lions qui se prélassaient au soleil.

- Elle fait une super maman...

J'en avais presque oublié Emmett, mon frère, mon frère aîné, assis sur le dossier du banc à mes côtés. L'oublier, comme fait depuis deux longues années, alors que j'aurais dû pouvoir compter sur lui. Lui qui sera toujours responsable à mes yeux. Responsable de ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse à nos parents, d'avoir bu à s'en rendre ridicule. Lui qui a bu au point de toucher de la façon la plus intime qui soit, celle qui possède ma vie entre ses doigts.

Je pris une gorgée de mon soda, sans quitter des yeux Bella. _Ma place est auprès d'elle, peu importe que je sois le père ou l'oncle de ce garçon._

- Je sais...

- Je n'aurai jamais assez de mots pour te remercier d'avoir été présent auprès d'elle... Auprès de lui... D'avoir su leur donner toute la chaleur dont ils avaient besoin l'un comme l'autre...

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi...

- Je sais, Edward... J'en suis conscient...

- Bien...

Evan se mit à rire et entoura la nuque de sa maman avec ses petits bras. Elle rayonnait, littéralement, en le soulevant et en l'embrassant. Mon père prit l'instant en photo, capturant la plus belle image que je n'avais jamais vu d'eux deux. Ils étaient là, simplement, un enfant et sa maman, heureux.

- Tu es celui dont elle a besoin... Et je ne peux pas imaginer l'avenir d'Evan sans toi...

_Je l'ai imaginé pendant deux ans et demi, Emmett. Je l'ai vécu toutes ces années, alors que tu pouponnais ton fils que j'ai élevé pendant ses premiers mois de vie. _

- Je ne pourrai pas être loin d'eux, même si tu me le demandais !

- Tu sais... j'peux pas... j'peux pas imaginer ce que tu as ressenti mais...

Est-ce qu'il était sincère ? Voulait-il vraiment connaître cette sensation d'oppression, d'avoir le cœur qui semble enfler, sans jamais réussir à exploser ? Et ce, pendant trois longues et interminables années.

- Non... Je crois pas que tu pourras jamais l'imaginer, non...

Ces nuits interminables, à regarder le plafond. Même en ayant Tanya avec moi, même en ayant été avec elle, en elle, la solitude était trop profonde, trop pesante. Cette période, comme un long tunnel assourdissant qui m'a tenu à l'écart. Alors oui, j'ai voulu cet isolement. Je l'ai vécu comme l'Enfer qui vient lacérer votre vie sans prévenir. Sans même esquisser un pas bruyant. Et la lumière, ou du moins un semblant de lueur pâle au fond du tableau noir, ramenée par les bras de Bella, par mon retour ici. Par ce petit garçon qui, quoi qu'on en dise, est un Cullen.

_Et donc, un peu moi... _

- Edward ?

- Ouais ?

Pourquoi cette conversation a l'air si sordide, si bizarre ? Pourquoi chacun de ses mots, aussi sincères et gentils soient-ils, me semblent trop décalés ? Sans doute parce que nous n'avons pas eu la même réalité pendant ces années écoulées.

Lui a appris à devenir un père. Son père.

Moi j'ai appris à ne plus l'être.

- Je me suis toujours demandé quelque chose...

- Quoi ?

Je terminai mon soda, sans jamais croiser son regard à lui.

- Pourquoi tu t'es déclaré père d'Evan ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à investir ta vie à ce niveau-là ?

_Bonne question... _Elle était là, souriante et heureuse devant nous, à rire, sourire et chatouiller son fils pour entendre le son de sa petite voix pleine de bonheur. Elle avait cet énorme sac pleins de choses inutiles, que le petit garçon ne sortirait pas, mais qu'elle avait amené « au cas où... ». Elle le gâtait, lui lisait les panneaux explicatifs devant les animaux, intéressant son enfant à toutes ces petites choses autour de lui. Elle l'éveillait, le stimulait en lui apportant énormément de plaisir et de joie.

C'est pour tout ça, que j'ai pris cette place d'autorité. Parce que je savais que cette Bella qui ignorait son bébé à la maternité, qui paniquait au moindre pleur, n'était pas la vraie Bella. Parce que je savais que ce petit garçon aurait mieux, et qu'elle avait simplement besoin que l'on croit en elle, en ses capacités malgré son jeune âge.

Parce qu'inconsciemment, je savais déjà qu'elle était une magnifique maman qui ne demandait qu'à exister. Qu'à se libérer des préjugés, des regards, des réflexions autour d'elle.

- C'est pour elle que je l'ai fait... Simplement pour elle...

Et juste pour elle, parce qu'à la vérité, on aura beau le prendre dans un sens ou dans un autre, je ne suis pas grand-chose sans Bella. J'ai essayé. Deux ans et demi. J'ai gâché tout ce temps.

- Pardon, Edward... Je ne sais pas si tu pourras accepter de me pardonner un jour d'avoir fait cette bêtise...

_Est-ce que je devrais me lever et lui en mettre une, une bonne fois pour toutes, pour avoir failli à sa tâche de responsable ce soir-là ? Est-ce que je devrais le frapper, pour me libérer ? Est-ce que je veux vraiment en arriver là, après toutes ces années ? _

Non. Parce que je suis fatigué.

- Tant que tu prends soin d'Evan comme j'aurais pu m'en occuper... Tant que tu t'inquiètes de savoir si Bella va bien dans son rôle de maman, si tu la secondes en tant que père face à Evan et face aux questions qu'elle pourrait se poser, si tu l'aides autant financièrement que moralement, je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas entendre tes excuses.

_Mais te pardonner, ça, jamais. _

Je me levai, et Emmett en fit de même.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Merci...

- Occupe-toi d'eux, occupe-toi de lui surtout. C'est un chouette gamin qui mérite d'avoir un bon papa...

- Tu as été meilleur dans ce rôle, bien meilleur que moi...

Je me tournai vers lui, pour la première fois. Pour voir ce visage, son visage. Celui qui m'a tout pris.

- C'est la dernière fois que nous en parlerons, Emmett. Tu es le père, je reste son oncle. Je serai toujours avec Bella, et Evan quoi qu'il arrive. J'espère que tu n'oseras plus remettre en question ma place, jamais. Evan ne saura jamais rien de cette histoire, il saura simplement qu'il a un oncle qui l'adore et qui lui donnera tout. Toujours.

Emmett opina.

- Je ne voulais pas prendre ta place... Je voudrais réellement que tu me pardonnes un jour. Vraiment.

- Peut-être plus tard... Je resterai courtois, et appuierai tes décisions face à Evan quoi qu'il se passe. Mais je le ferai seulement pour Bella. Pour elle, et pas pour toi.

- Merci petit frère... ça compte pour moi...

Evidemment, trouver quelqu'un qui accepte de s'occuper et de respecter son enfant, c'est quelque chose qui compte j'imagine.

J'acquiesçai, et décidai que la discussion était arrivée à son terme. Nous n'avions rien de plus à nous dire, et même si je déplorais de devoir en arriver à ces extrêmes avec mon frère qu'auparavant j'adorais et admirais, c'était la seule chose dont j'étais capable pour le moment. Mettre les points sur les « i », faire respecter ma place après avoir été largué de la sorte.

Je m'avançai jusqu'à mon père, qui observait en souriant Evan et Bella. Le petit se mit à rire bruyamment, faisant sourire sa maman d'une façon taquine et touchante à la fois.

- Ils sont adorables, n'est-ce pas ?

Répondre « non » aurait été mentir.

- Je trouve aussi...

- As-tu parlé à ton frère ?

- Oui...

- Quelles sont tes conclusions ?

_A l'heure actuelle, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... _

- Que j'entends son histoire, mais que je ne pardonne pas.

Carlisle s'essaya à me regarder brièvement, les mains derrière son dos. Il était plus le professionnel attentif que le père dans cette posture, incroyablement en retrait. Notre situation avait affecté mes parents, nos familles entières.

- Evan est, et reste mon petit-fils, Edward. Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi d'accepter que tu as aussi eu une part de responsabilité en te proclamant père de cet enfant, malgré les circonstances... Tu avais entre tes mains les tenants et les aboutissants. Tu savais que cet enfant n'était pas le tien, qu'il y avait un homme derrière tout ceci...

- Pas mon propre frère...

- Qu'Emmett soit ton frère ou non, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il est le père d'Evan... Et pour l'avoir vu évoluer depuis ton départ, malgré les circonstances, il a su prendre en mains son nouveau rôle. Il a su grandir, mûrir, pour accepter sa paternité et donner à Evan ce qu'il méritait.

Carlisle garda le silence un instant, espérant sans doute m'amener de nouveaux éléments. _Mais mon retour est trop frais... Demain, dans une semaine ou un mois, j'envisagerai sans doute les choses différemment. Mais pas aujourd'hui. _

- Dans cette histoire, ton frère est certes aussi responsable que Bella. Mais ils ont su, l'un comme l'autre et à leur rythme, bâtir une famille pour Evan. Ce garçon ne manque de rien. Des deux côtés. Je suis autant rassuré de le savoir chez Bella que chez Emmett... Je ne me préoccupe pas de sa sécurité, parce que je sais que dans une maison comme dans l'autre, mon petit-fils est heureux. C'est ce qui compte pour ta mère, ta sœur, et moi. Evan est un enfant qui ne demande qu'à être entouré, pas pris au milieu d'un conflit familial...

_Carlisle est un homme courageux. Incroyable. _

- Tu as une grande force mentale...

- Et tu l'as aussi... Puisque tu es revenu...

- Quoi ?

Je me tournai vers lui. _Est-ce qu'il insinue que je peux lui pardonner ? Maintenant ? _

- Tu es revenu, Edward... Tu t'es éloigné un certain temps et tu as décidé, compris, que ta vie n'était pas ce que tu souhaitais qu'elle soit. Tu as décidé, par toi-même, de revenir ici. Tu savais très bien que tu la reverrais elle, lui. Et tu n'as pas hésité lorsque l'opportunité s'est présentée... Je crois que tu es prêt, Edward.

- Pas maintenant, papa...

Il tapota mon épaule alors qu'Evan se tournait vers nous, nous désignant du doigt.

- Prends ton temps, fiston. Mais nous sommes heureux que tu sois revenu... Tu ne pouvais pas être loin d'elle... Et on le sait...

Mon neveu se mit à courir vers nous, se précipitant dans les bras de son grand-père. Esmé et Rosalie revenaient du stand de restauration où elles avaient acheté des boissons et petits gâteaux pour tous. Bella, qui venait de prendre quelques photos des animaux autour de nous, s'avança, un sourire timide sur le visage. Elle me rejoignit, alors qu'Evan expliquait à mon père et à ma mère tout ce qu'il avait vu.

- C'est le cro cro lion ! Très cro le lion ! Y maman y veut pas le lion à la maison, non non non !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en admirant son ton sérieux. Bella passa sa main sur mes reins, doucement, et se colla contre moi alors que tous s'installaient sur les bancs en face des tables de pique-nique.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

J'opinai. _Oui. Parce que oui, effectivement, ça va. _Je ne me sens pas étranger à ma famille, pas comme en Allemagne. Je me sens revenu à ma place, parmi les meubles. Parmi ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde. Elle, et Evan.

- Oui, ça va... On ne peut mieux...

Parce que Carlisle a raison. Je suis rentré pour retrouver ma place. Pour pardonner. Pour régler ce différent, et recommencer à vivre MA vie. Comme je l'ai toujours entendu. Bella me sourit et appuya légèrement son visage contre mon torse en rougissant.

- Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour toi, pour que tu te sentes bien ici avec nous, je le ferai...

J'embrassai son front. Parce que c'est comme ça que je l'aime. Généreuse et altruiste. En permanence à la fois désolée mais déterminée à ce que tout s'arrange. Parce que c'est elle, ma meilleure amie.

**.. ::..**

**Point de vue de Bella. **

Evan s'était endormi dans la voiture sur le trajet du retour. Emmett et Rosalie avaient repris le chemin de leur domicile, et je ramenai mon garçon à la maison.

La journée fut longue et excitante pour lui. Il s'était naturellement effondré à peine installé dans son siège-auto. Edward avait somnolé une petite partie du trajet, avant de prendre mon relais pour la conduite. Il se gara devant chez mon père, et m'aida à sortir les affaires du coffre. Avec tendresse et douceur, il attrapa délicatement Evan qui ronflait encore, pour le porter à l'intérieur sans le réveiller.

Mon fils eut un mouvement dans son sommeil, s'enfonçant un peu plus contre l'épaule de son oncle en gémissant.

_Son oncle. C'est ainsi. Son oncle. _

- Je le monte dans sa chambre ?

J'acquiesçai.

- Oui, on verra demain pour la douche...

- Ok...

Il grimpa aussi silencieusement qu'un chat les escaliers, pour entrer dans la chambre de mon fils. Il l'allongea tandis que je retirai ses baskets et son pantalon à Evan. Je caressai son front et l'embrassai doucement.

- Bonne nuit Evan... Je t'aime...

Je sentis la main d'Edward sur mon épaule, alors qu'il observait mon petit.

- Il te ressemble de plus en plus, murmura-t-il.

Tout le monde ne cessait de me le répéter.

- Il est aussi gauche que moi, le pauvre...

Edward étouffa son rire et m'attira hors de la chambre. Sur le palier, il me prit les mains. Ses yeux intenses vert me pétrifièrent sur place, tant leur beauté n'avait aucun égal. _Comment ai-je pu vivre sans lui tous ces mois ? Comment ai-je pu imaginer que Garrett aurait pu éventuellement me convenir ? Alors qu'il n'y a eu qu'Edward, et qu'il n'y aura que lui. _

- Je suis heureux d'être rentré près de vous...

- Et je suis heureuse que tu sois revenu... soufflai-je, alors qu'il appuya son front contre le mien.

Il soupira.

- Jure-moi que tu m'as été fidèle quand on s'est mis ensemble...

_Comment peut-il en douter encore ? _J'entourai sa nuque de mes bras, me laissant caresser de tout son amour. Amour que je n'étais pas certaine de mériter, mais que je laissais bien égoïstement m'atteindre.

- Je n'ai jamais regardé, ni même pensé à un autre homme que toi quand nous avons commencé à être une famille, un couple... Il n'y a que toi, Edward... Encore aujourd'hui, c'est toi et toi seul...

Ses mains, chaudes et grandes, remontèrent le long de mes bras pour venir caresser mes épaules, puis redescendre vers mon dos et ma taille, traçant dans leur sillon une marque chaude. Brûlante.

- Le prochain enfant que tu porteras Bella, sera le mien.

Mon ventre se noua sous l'émotion.

_**- **_Il n'y aura pas d'inconnu dans l'équation cette fois. Je connais déjà le résultat de cette opération : je serai le père de _ton _bébé. De _notre_ bébé.

_Alors c'est ainsi. Il veut un enfant avec moi. L'homme que j'aime veut qu'on forme une famille. _

- Je ne faillirai pas à cette promesse, Bella. Et je veux que tu sois là quand ça sera le moment...

- Je ne te trahirai plus... Je veux tout ceci plus que tout... Avoir une famille, ma famille avec toi...

Il me serra alors contre son torse, et je l'entendis inspirer profondément.

- Je t'aime, Edward...

- Moi aussi Bella, t'as même pas une petite idée d'à quel point je t'aime...

- Je crois que si...

Il m'étreignit toute la soirée, toute la nuit, comme s'il voulait s'assurer d'être bien arrivé sur un point en sécurité. Comme si être collé à mon corps était sa source de satisfaction. Son plaisir le plus précieux.

_Qui suis-je pour m'en plaindre ? _

**.**

- Maman ! Maman !

J'ouvris les yeux, toujours écrasée par le bras d'Edward qui me compressait contre lui. La porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit sur mon fils, dont la voix était agitée de trémolos. Je me redressai.

- Evan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il s'avança, observant timidement la forme d'Edward derrière moi.

- Y a peur...

- Tu as peur de quoi mon cœur ?

Je l'attrapai dans mes bras pour le faire grimper dans le lit. Edward se mit à gémir et se tourna sur le dos, sans pour autant se réveiller.

- Mais tu es tout transpirant... Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Il acquiesça, et je le serrai contre moi pour le rassurer.

- C'est fini mon chéri... Tu ne crains rien, maman est là...

Mais Evan semblait ne plus faire cas de son cauchemar, le regard fixé sur son oncle. Il me le désigna du doigt, d'un air interrogatif.

_Comment aborder cette situation avec mon fils ? Il n'a jamais réellement connu son oncle, il était bien trop petit pour se rappeler de lui quand il était là... Alors, c'est presque comme quand je lui ai présenté Garrett... Et la notion d' « oncle » est certainement abstraite... Je suppose... _

_- _C'est Edward, mon chéri...

Evan le regardait, alors qu'Edward dormait paisiblement.

_- _C'est comme quand papa dort avec Rosalie dans sa maison, c'est sa chérie...

_- _Sa série ?

_- _Oui, sa chérie... Et bien, Edward est le chéri de maman... Comme Rose avec ton papa...

_- _Rosalie y papa y vont avoir un petit frère pour Evan !

_Hein ? _

_- _Qui t'a dit ça ?

_- _Rosaillie !

_- _C'est vrai ?

Il opina, avec le sourire.

_- _Oui, y papa aussi y a dit !

_Hé bien... Rosalie enceinte... Elle le mérite plus que tout. Elle mérite de refaire sa vie, d'avoir la famille qu'elle espérait de tout cœur avec son compagnon. Elle est formidable avec Evan, elle sera une maman extraordinaire... _

_- _Et tu es content ?

_- _Ouiiii !

Son petit rire fit se retourner Edward, qui gémit en se frottant les yeux.

_- _Evan ? Bella ? Ça va ?

_- _Oui, il a fait un cauchemar...

_- _D'accord...

_- _Oui, un cro cro caussemar Evan y a fait !

Edward se redressa, un peu dans les vapes.

_- _Ce sont les lions qui t'ont fait peur ?

_- _Y était cro cro le lion !

Edward sourit et passa sa main affectueusement dans les cheveux d'Evan.

_- _Edward y est le séri de maman !

Mon compagnon me regarda brièvement, avant de sourire.

_- _Oui, c'est vrai...

_- _Maman y avait pas de séri ! Edward y est le séri de maman !

_- _Tu es content que je sois le chéri de maman ?

_- _Y oui ! T'es zentil ! Tonton bonbon !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

_- _C'est ton « tonton bonbon » oui, si tu veux !

Les yeux d'Edward pétillèrent alors qu'il observait mon garçon, de la même manière qu'ils étaient éblouissants quand Evan était un bébé et qu'il s'en occupait. _Chaque chose reprend sa place naturellement... Avec le temps... _

_- _Allez Evan, on va aller au dodo !

_- _Y est où pépé ?

_- _Pépé est dans sa chambre, en bas...

_- _Y veut voir pépé !

_- _Non, il faut encore dormir un petit peu...

_- _Non !

- Si Evan ! Tu peux t'endormir ici si tu veux, mais on ne va pas ni jouer, ni réveiller pépé !

_- _Y fait rrr rrr comme un cosson pépé !

Edward éclata de rire, avant de masquer sa main pour se retenir alors que je tentai d'être stricte.

_- _Evan ! Arrête de comparer ton grand-père à un cochon ! Ça dure depuis de longs mois !

Mais mon fils aperçut Edward en train de rire sous cape, et ne prêta absolument pas cas à mon ordre. Je n'eus pas le cœur à me fâcher, alors qu'ils se regardaient l'un et l'autre, avec la même malice dans les yeux. Le même sentiment partagé.

Je savais qu'Evan accepterait Edward dans nos vies sans sourciller. Il est de ces enfants faciles et heureux, qui s'adaptent.

_- _Allez chéri... Calme-toi maintenant...

Je l'attirai contre ma poitrine, et il se cala, son pouce dans la bouche. Peu à peu, sa respiration saccadée par ses rires s'apaisa doucement et il retrouva les bras de Morphée. Edward, installé sur son flanc gauche, l'observait.

_- _Il s'est endormi...

_- _Il est génial...

Il caressa son dos avec tendresse, avant que je ne me lève pour le remettre au lit. Je revins auprès d'Edward, et me couchais contre lui dans ses bras. Edward me caressa lentement, tendrement, avant de m'embrasser longuement, faisant monter la tension entre nous. Il me fit basculer sur lui, nos intimités collées l'une contre l'autre, ses mains sur mes hanches.

Alors que, dans le silence de la pièce entrecoupé par nos baisers je m'apprêtai à perdre pieds en le sentant s'immiscer en moi, la force et la sincérité de l'instant me coupèrent le souffle. Mon cœur se serrant alors qu'il réalisait enfin que ce n'était plus un simple rêve.

_Edward est revenu... Là, simplement. Avec nous. Pour demain, pour toujours. _


	47. Chapitre 10 : Nouveau départ

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! **

**Soyons claires, je fais durer le plaisir ! Je pense que ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire, à moins qu'il ne me vienne autre chose, je crois avoir fait le tour du sujet ici. Je bouclerai la boucle au prochain, et ça me rend très nostalgique.**

**Merci à vous : Asuna93, Mariefandetwilight, smilepika (**je ne sais jamais quand je poste mes prochains chapitres... Je fais au feeling, et surtout en fonction du temps et de l'envie que j'ai...**), Linaewen'Z (**Concernant On est si peu mais on est deux, je pense que je vais attendre de finir cette histoire-ci, pour avoir une continuité et non pas une chose très décousue!**), miangemidemon02, halay, Grazie, SweetyMarie, ulkan13, tacha vaillant, Lily-Rose-Bella, AuroreAthena, lily1008, jenny56, Lizzie972, G6K (**merci infiniment pour tes compliments qui me touchent beaucoup =) Et je te comprends pour le chocolat blanc ;)**), Maryfanfiction, emichlo, flo1359, Anais88, aussidagility, chanur, TinkerBell, lulu, larsand, Ilonka, Elodie pixie B, birginie, tonie, Tinga Bella, Annouk, erika shoval, kikinette11, catiuski, Floraline, Guest, Shiriliz, Ptitewam, PatiewSnows, callie226, mlca66, choubidou. lily, Lisa Cullen, katner, Estelle, pierard85, Guest, Nanoulaet, Ashleigh, sarinette60, mmccg, aude77, vinie65 et Lullaby126.**

**Merci de votre immense soutien, qui m'a aidée à passer une étape difficile dans ma vie. Merci de tout coeur pour tout ça.**

**Merci à Garance pour sa correction,**

**prenez soin de vous.  
>T.<strong>

**..::..**

**~ Chapitre 10 : Nouveau départ ~ **

**Point de vue de Bella **

- Maman ?

Mon petit garçon fit son apparition dans la cuisine, alors que je rangeais la vaisselle de notre petit-déjeuner.

- Oui chéri ?

- Y pourquoi Papa y Rosaillie y le bébé dans le ventre y ont une maison et que Edward y Maman y Evan ils ont pas une maison ?

_Euh... Comment te dire ? _

- Parce que... Parce que nous, on est ici avec Pépé pour l'instant...

- Y pourquoi Pépé y est pas avec Sue dans une maison ?

_Grande question existentielle..._

- Je ne sais pas mon cœur... C'est comme Maman et Edward, ils sont amoureux depuis peu de temps, et on n'habite pas tout de suite avec son chéri...

- Ah... Y pourquoi ?

- Pour être sûrs qu'on est très amoureux, qu'on a envie d'être ensemble dans la même maison... C'est une chose très compliquée, l'amour... Tu ne devrais pas t'occuper de tout ça !

- Y pourquoi Tonton il dort chez Papi y Mamie ?

- Parce que nous n'habitons pas ensemble trésor, et qu'il a envie de passer du temps avec ses parents aussi...

- Non y est avec Papi et Mamie !

- Papi Carlisle et Mamie Esmé sont le papa et la maman de Tonton Edward...

Il me regarda, étonné, avant de se mettre à rire.

- Non, c'est Papi y Mamie...

Je lui souris en lui tendant un verre de jus de fruits.

- Pépé Charlie est le papa de Maman, tu le sais ça ?

Il acquiesça.

- Et tu sais que Papi Carlisle et Mamie Esmé sont le papa et la maman de ton papa, pas vrai ?

- Ui !

- Tonton Edward est le frère de ton papa... Son papa et sa maman sont Papi et Mamie... Comme pour Tatie Alice...

- Oh...

Il ne répondit rien et avala son jus de fruits. Il le reposa dans un grand « Ah » de satisfaction, et s'essuya la bouche avec sa manche.

- EVAN ! Je déteste quand tu fais ça et tu le sais !

Il rit, sous cape, sachant pertinemment que sa moue coquine me faisait toujours craquer, ou presque. Je le débarbouillai.

- Mets vite tes chaussures, on va aller voir Papa, Rose et tonton Edward !

- Ah ui ?! C'est souette !

Il se précipita au salon en chantonnant et revint avec ses baskets à l'envers. Je les lui repositionnai correctement et nous conduisis jusqu'au domicile des Cullen. Edward dormait souvent chez ses parents, souhaitant récupérer le temps perdu. Mais il était également très présent chez Charlie, presque un soir sur deux. Ces quatre derniers jours avaient été exceptionnels, parce qu'il était parti jusqu'à Seattle avec son père pour s'informer sur une éventuelle formation pour devenir professeur de musique ici, et faire valider ses acquis du Conservatoire en Allemagne. Il avait reçu une excellente lettre de recommandations du directeur Européen, et des soutiens inconditionnels de ses anciens enseignants qui louaient tous ses capacités grandioses.

Il avait passé trois jours sur Seattle, glanant çà et là des informations qui l'enchantaient. Il aurait une petite formation d'un mois dans une école de musique, passerait une prestation musicale de trois morceaux et serait promu enseignant si le jury l'en estimait capable.

Ils étaient rentrés tard hier soir, et Emmett et Rose venant en week-end, j'avais pensé qu'une petite visite ce matin serait une bonne idée.

_Il m'a trop manqué... Même si je savais très bien qu'il reviendrait sous quatre jours, son absence fut longue. Douloureuse. Ne plus le retrouver dans mon lit le matin, ou le voir, avait été un supplice._

_Un long retour en arrière... _

Comme à son habitude, à l'aise partout, Evan entra en courant chez ses grands-parents et se faufila directement jusqu'au bureau de Carlisle.

- Coucou Papi !

- Oh mon trésor ! Viens là, frisé ! Viens me faire un gros bisou...

J'admirai le tableau de mon beau-père, ses cheveux blonds clairsemés de cheveux blancs, mais toujours aussi bel homme malgré son âge, soulever dans ses bras Evan et l'embrasser. Ils avaient été incroyables avec moi malgré la déception que j'avais créé dans leur cœur. Mais ils étaient toujours les grand-parents de mon fils, et je n'en aurais pas voulu d'autres pour rien au monde.

Esmé vint m'embrasser, souriant au spectacle de Carlisle et d'Evan.

- Bonjour Bella...

- Bonjour Esmé...

- Evan accapare déjà Carlisle... sourit-elle.

- Son papi, c'est sacré !

Esmé eut un petit rire quand Evan l'aperçut et se mit à crier :

- MAMIE ! Oh y a Mamie ! Maman regarde y a Mamie !

- Je sais chéri ! Ris-je.

Il descendit des bras de son grand-père à toute hâte, pour se précipiter contre sa grand-mère qui l'embrassa.

- Mamie va préparer un gâteau pour midi, tu veux l'aider ? Demanda-t-elle.

Evan tapa dans ses mains.

- Ui ! Ui ! Evan y veut aider Mamie ! Y peux manger le gâteau, Mamie ?

- Il faut d'abord qu'on le prépare, petit ange ! Viens, ton papa est au jardin avec Rose, on va les voir ?

- Oh ! Papa y Rosaillie ! Y le bébé Mamie ! Y a le bébé !

- Oui c'est vrai, il ne faut pas oublier le bébé chéri !

Elle l'emmena avec elle, et Carlisle vint me saluer.

- Edward dort encore, mais je suis sûr qu'il serait heureux de te voir pour son réveil...

Je me sentis rougir et je regardai le médecin s'éloigner, avant de grimper, non de littéralement gravir les marches pour rejoindre sa chambre. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, quelques rayons de clarté filtrant par les trous du volet. Edward était allongé sur le dos, la tête tournée vers la droite, sa main droite posée sur son tee-shirt blanc. Les draps étaient à hauteur de son nombril et son bras gauche était au-dessus de sa tête.

Il ronflait légèrement, profondément endormi. Des cernes se dessinaient sur son visage parfait, et je remarquai la pile de documentations qui trônait sur son bureau. Je me déchaussai et grimpai sur le lit, le plus doucement possible. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se contentant de soupirer. Je me glissai contre lui, et déposai un léger baiser sur sa joue.

_Il est beau... Il est parfait... _Il mérite le meilleur traitement du monde...

Je l'observai dormir un moment, apaisé, serein. Il remua enfin presque une heure plus tard, et tourna sa tête vers moi en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'étira et se frotta les yeux.

- Bella ?

- Bonjour toi...

Il s'étendit longuement et se relâcha, en souriant et en m'attirant contre lui. Il redressa la tête et j'allai à la rencontre de sa bouche, sensuelle, pleine, attirante. Notre baiser dura longtemps, comme pour rattraper ces quatre jours. Il soupira, s'éloignant d'un air satisfait et ferma les yeux, s'appuyant contre l'oreiller. Il m'attira contre son corps.

- Tu m'as manqué...

- Toi aussi... C'était long sans toi...

J'effleurai son visage de mon nez, qu'il embrassa.

- Quelle bonne idée de venir me réveiller comme ça...

Il m'attira sur lui, ses mains sur mes hanches, pour m'embrasser encore. Je caressai son crâne du bout de mes ongles.

- Alors, raconte-moi...

- Hé bien, rien de plus que ce que je ne t'ai déjà dit... Je vais aller en formation à Seattle pendant un mois et demi...

- Ce n'était pas un mois ?

- Si, mais j'ai rajouté une formation sur l'enseignement, ça me paraissait important...

- D'accord, donc six semaines ?

- Oui...

- Est-ce que tu prendras un logement ?

- Non, je resterai à l'hôtel et je reviendrai le vendredi soir et repartirai le dimanche soir...

Cette nouvelle me réjouissait, égoïstement. Mais je ne devais pas le lui montrer.

- Tu auras quatre heures de route...

- J'en ai parlé avec Rosalie... Comme ils viennent les week-ends ici pour chercher Evan, je ferai le trajet avec eux...

_Wow... Y a du mieux... _

- Et... Et tu es d'accord avec ça ? Je veux dire, voyager avec ton frère, tout ça... Tu sais...

Il opina et frôla mon visage de ses doigts.

- Oui... J'ai promis d'être un adulte raisonnable pour Evan...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu sais Edward, j'espère que tu ne te forces pas ou...

- J'ai parlé à Carlisle de cette option... Il pense que c'est bien que je reste à l'hôtel sans aller chez eux... Tu sais, pour la pression, la rancœur tout ça...

J'opinai, écoutant attentivement ses propos. Carlisle avait beaucoup oeuvré pour la paix des braves, et tout se passait à peu près bien sous sa houlette.

- Alors bien sûr je pourrai aller passer une soirée avec eux de temps en temps, et je le ferai sans doute mais pas systématiquement...

- Tu as raison...

Il me repoussa sur le dos, avant de venir se serrer contre moi, sa main gauche descendant et remontant sur mon flanc droit, créant mille frissons en moi.

- Mais pour l'instant, tu m'as trop manqué... grogna-t-il dans mon cou.

Il retrouva mes lèvres et nos langues commencèrent à danser ensemble, me faisant gémir plus que de raison. Il repoussa les draps pour qu'aucune barrière ne vienne se dresser entre nous, et commença à glisser sa paume sous mon haut quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, nous interrompant, haletants.

- Tonton ?

Edward releva la tête, sa respiration rapide, et mon fils se jeta sur le lit et se leva, pour se mettre à sauter.

- Tonton y est réveillé ! Tonton y est réveillé ! Bonjour tonton ! Booonnjooour !

J'éclatai de rire, contrainte malgré moi de m'éloigner d'Edward sous peine de prendre un coup sur le buste.

- Evan, attention ! Conseillai-je à mon fils.

Mais il n'écoutait que lui, sautillant autour d'Edward.

- Wow ! Wow, wow wow ! Doucement crapaud ! Tu vas tomber !

- Non ! Rit Evan en continuant à sauter.

- Tu vas voir « non », toi !

Edward le fit tomber sur le matelas en douceur, et interrompit sa chute en le recueillant dans ses bras.

- Ah ah ! J't'ai eu !

Il le coucha sur lui et se mit à le chatouiller.

- Tu voulais réveiller Tonton en sautant partout sur le lit ?

- Oui, c'est Papa qui l'a dit ! Y a dit que Maman arrivait pas à te réveiller alors que y faut que je y aide !

- La prochaine fois tu feras pareil ! D'accord ?

- D'accord !

Evan riait et riait encore, et je vis apparaître Rosalie dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Evan ! Viens avec Tatie ! J'ai dit à Emmett de ne pas lui mettre cette idée dans la tête... Heureusement, vous avez l'air encore habillés...

Je voulus me cacher dans l'oreiller, sous les rires d'Edward.

- C'était sans doute moins une ! Sourit Alice, qui arriva aussi.

Cette dernière s'avança vers nous et attrapa Evan dans ses bras.

- Allez viens, on va aller jouer avec Tonton Jasper !

- Talice ?

- Oui ?

- On peut aller dans la forêt se baillader avec Tonton ?

- Oui, excellente idée tiens !

Evan me fit un énorme baiser sur la joue, et fit pareil à son oncle avant de quitter la chambre. Rosalie referma la porte.

- Vous pouvez reprendre ! Désolée ! Emmett aura une grève de sexe pour ça !

- Non ! Certainement pas ! Gronda l'ours d'en bas.

- Papa, c'est quoi le sexe ?

_Oh._

_Mon. _

_Dieu... _

Je cachai mon visage dans mes mains alors qu'Edward éclatait de rire.

- Non mais je rêve...

Il rit, et m'embrassa sur la joue et sur la bouche.

- Voilà, ton fils va perdre son innocence...

- S'il lui explique quoi que ce soit, je le tue et...

Mais Edward m'embrassa, langoureusement, coupant mes paroles et mon flot de pensées. Sa bouche étouffait la mienne, l'enveloppant dans un écrin de douceur et de fermeté. A la fois tendre et viril. Amoureux, et amant.

Ses mains courant sur mon corps causèrent ma perte, et avant même que je ne comprenne, il ôtait par des gestes experts mes vêtements de ma peau, les lançant au sol. Et alors qu'il m'embrassait encore et encore, comme s'il cherchait à me retirer toute essence de lucidité, il s'interrompit.

- Attends...

- Quoi ?

Incertaine, je le vis se redresser puis quitter le lit et se diriger vers la porte avant d'en tourner la clé.

- Je ne pense pas qu'Evan ait besoin d'un exemple illustré à propos du sexe... sourit-il, carnassier, avant de se jeter sur moi tel un félin sur sa proie.

Et alors que son regard flamboya devant moi, je me sentis vulnérable comme jamais. Vulnérable, mais aimée, respectée. Et mon Dieu, je n'aurais jamais assez à faire durant toute ma vie pour lui rendre le tiers de tout le bonheur qu'il me donne chaque jour. Alors que je m'attendais à un impact torride, presque brutal, il prit soin de m'allonger comme si j'avais été faite de cristal, avant d'embrasser chaque parcelle de moi qui n'aurait pas encore frissonné à son toucher.

_La mission fut vaine... _

Sa langue se faufila jusqu'entre mes jambes, me rendant pantelante, haletante. Me coupant le souffle alors que je pensais l'avoir déjà perdu. Il me fit subir mille choses, m'envoyant au bord du précipice pour mieux me retenir, et m'y relâcher brusquement tout en mesurant chacun de ses actes. Quand il remonta vers moi, mon cœur de femme brûlant, je ne pus que l'assaillir, telle une droguée se jetant sur sa marchandise.

Il entra en moi avec une certaine tendresse qui me fit fondre. Je m'accrochai à lui de toutes mes forces, allant à la rencontre de ses hanches incisives, mes chevilles croisées derrière ses cuisses. Je le fis s'allonger sur le dos, parce qu'après cette séparation, c'était à moi de prendre soin de lui, à moi de lui souhaiter un bon retour à la maison. Je lui fis l'amour comme il l'aimait, laissant mes mains courir sur son corps, dans ses cheveux, nos bouches scellées. Et quand je le sentis au bord du gouffre, quand ses mains écrasèrent mes hanches dans une poigne forte, quand son souffle se fit court et quand ses yeux se révulsèrent, le rendant encore plus beau que d'habitude, je me retirai de lui pour cajoler de ma bouche et de mes mains plus intimement encore sa virilité, le faisant venir dans de longs jets chauds.

L'entendait gémir mon prénom, comme s'il allait en pleurer.

Tremblant littéralement, il me fit remonter à lui et m'embrassa à en perdre haleine. Il rompit enfin notre étreinte, le souffle court. Je me sentais réellement heureuse de le voir ainsi, à cause de moi. _J'aime lui offrir ce genre de réconfort. _

- Hum... Bella, Bella...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, de rire contre son torse. Il embrassa le sommet de ma tête, d'un bisou absent. Encore trop haut pour redescendre. Je couvris son torse de chastes baisers et nous restâmes blottis l'un contre l'autre sans parler, juste à profiter de ce câlin matinal.

**.. ::..**

**Point de vue d'Edward. **

Bella, Evan et moi arpentions les rues de Seattle. J'avais validé mon inscription dans cette école de musique afin de vivre ma nouvelle formation pour devenir professeur de piano en Amérique. Cet enseignement serait probablement une formalité, mais je devais l'obtenir pour être reconnu comme tel.

Rien ne m'ennuyait plus que de devoir repartir, même si la distance n'était plus la même. Seulement quatre heures de route me séparerait de ma compagne et son fils, et je pourrai rentrer tous les week-ends.

Bella m'avait encouragé à accepter ce programme, et m'avait aidé dans les formalités administratives. Elle m'avait aidé à remplir mon dossier, à rassembler toutes les preuves et m'avait même filmé en train de jouer pour mon admission. Bien que le directeur de l'établissement m'ait certifié que cette « évaluation » ne compterait pas étant donné les recommandations de mon établissement en Europe, je voulais faire les choses sérieusement, parce qu'il s'agissait de mon avenir.

J'avais aimé préparer tout ça avec Bella, et j'aimais aussi être avec elle ici aujourd'hui. Je logerai dans un petit hôtel qui proposait des sortes de petits pavillons. J'en louerai un le temps de ma formation, et l'endroit était accueillant. L'espace y était suffisant : une chambre, une pièce pouvant servir de bureau, un coin cuisine salle à manger, une petite buanderie, des sanitaires. Nous avions réfléchi que si Bella souhaitait me rendre visite en semaine, Evan pourrait dormir dans son lit parapluie dans le bureau. A défaut, le temps des brèves visites de Bella et pour plus de confort, son père vivait à quinze minutes à peine en voiture de là.

Nous traversions le parc de Seattle, longeant les allées de castine, Evan entre nous, tenant nos mains. Il sautait sur place, très excité.

- Tu penses quoi de la petite maison de Tonton Edward, chéri ?

- C'est yoli !

- Elle te plaît ?

- Ui !

Et hop, un nouveau saut dans une petite flaque d'eau. Il nous lâcha les mains et se mit à courir devant nous, faisant s'envoler les pigeons qui mangeaient des miettes de pain. Il se mit à rire fort, très fort, sous le regard amusé d'un petit papi assis sur un banc. Puis il imita « le piillon » qui s'envolait.

Bella se rapprocha de moi et noua ses doigts aux miens. Nous continuions notre petite balade en suivant les tribulations de mon neveu.

- Est-ce que c'est égoïste si je te dis que j'ai déjà hâte que tu rentres ?

- Non, ça ne l'est pas... Si je pouvais me passer de cette formation, je le ferai ! Mais ça ne durera pas longtemps, tu n'auras pas le temps de t'ennuyer le lundi matin que nous serons déjà vendredi et je sonnerai à ta porte... souris-je.

Je m'arrêtai et la pris dans mes bras pour l'embrasser. Elle sourit.

- Je ne crois pas que ça passera aussi vite... Je me languis déjà de ton prochain retour...

- Moi aussi...

Je l'embrassai encore, espérant me perdre dans cet instant. Quand je reviendrai, nous n'aurons plus d'obligations. Je pourrai commencer à enseigner, elle continuera à travailler à la bibliothèque, nous irons chercher Evan à l'école, nos journées seront rythmées comme un couple. Comme une famille. Plus tard, dans un avenir proche je l'espérai, nous envisagerons de louer une petite maison, notre petite maison à nous trois.

- Je le fais pour nous... Pour qu'on ait une maison plus tard...

Elle caressa mon bras de sa paume langoureuse.

- Je veux avant tout que tu le fasses pour toi... Que tu fasses le métier qui te plaît, qui te rend heureux... Je veux ton bonheur, Edward. Je veux que tu n'ais aucun regret.

- Pas un, Bella... Pas un...

- Si tu vois une nouvelle formation qui te plaît, et même si c'est à l'autre bout du pays, je veux que tu l'acceptes sans hésiter. Sans penser que ça nous sépare. Je veux que tu fasses ce qui est important pour toi, que tu réalises ton rêve... Et même si je sais que ça sera dur de ne pas me coucher avec toi pendant ces longues semaines, je serai heureuse parce que je me dirai que c'est ce que tu aimes. Que c'est ce que tu veux faire et rien ne m'importe plus que ça...

_Comment lui résister ? Comment faire pour ne pas craquer quand elle tient ce discours avec ses yeux pleins d'étoiles ? Comment faire sans elle ? _

- C'est moi qui vais être triste de ne pas être avec vous deux tous les soirs...

Elle sourit. Encore. Encore et toujours. Confiante, sereine. Belle.

- Non, tu ne le seras pas ! Parce que tu penseras à ton avenir incroyable, à cette chance et à cet or que tu as entre les mains. Je veux que tu réussisses dans ta voie, que tu ais tout ce que tu veux avoir... Tu sais, si les circonstances avaient été différentes pour ton départ en Allemagne, je t'aurai poussé à y aller quand même... Je n'aurais pas pu te retenir ici, sachant que c'était la chance de ta vie... Même si ça aurait certainement été dur, j'aurais fait tous les voyages du monde pour venir te soutenir. T'applaudir devant tous ces gens...

_Elle est si altruiste... _

- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi, Bella ? Depuis que je suis rentré, tu me combles, tu fais tout pour que notre vie ensemble soit comme je le veux... Tu me donnes tout... Et j'ai parfois l'impression que tu voudrais faire tellement plus et...

Elle me coupa, de ses doigts sur mes lèvres.

- Parce que je t'aime. Parce que je veux vraiment te donner tout ce que tu mérites et parce que tu as passé toute ta vie à faire en sorte que j'ai ce dont j'avais besoin et...

Un petit corps se pressa entre nous, coupant la parole de Bella. Coupant notre moment, sa déclaration et ses yeux brillants.

- Vous faites encore des bisous ?

_Mauvaise graine, tiens ! _Je me penchai et l'attrapai dans mes bras. _Mon grand garçon... _

- Oui, on en fait encore ! Pourquoi ? J'ai pas le droit de faire des bisous à ta maman ?

- Si...

Evan se mit à rougir avant de tendre les bras à sa maman. Elle s'approcha pour le prendre en souriant, et embrassa ma joue avant de me murmurer à l'oreille.

- Et aussi parce que je suis ta meilleure amie, Edward. Pour l'éternité, et un jour de plus...

Je lui rendis son baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime...

- Moi aussi... Allez, si on allait finir d'aider Tonton à installer sa petite maison ?

- Oh ouais !

Evan tendit sa main devant lui et je lui tapai dedans.

- Check mon pote !

- Check Tonton !


	48. EPILOGUE : Vu de l'extérieur

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Je suis contente que le soleil soit au rendez-vous pour la fin de cette histoire. Pendant presque trois semaines j'ai tourné, viré pour trouver un truc de plus à raconter mais les faits étaient là : cette histoire est bien terminée.**

**Finalement, c'est hier soir, en une heure à peine, que cette conclusion s'est imposée à moi. Parce que nous avons lu tout ça de l'extérieur, mais que nous étions sans doute déjà impliqués. J'espère avoir fait en sorte que cet épilogue soit sympa, pas "classique" (même si c'est terriblement banal). **

**Je tiens à vous remercier du fond du coeur pour un tas de choses : votre patience, votre dévouement, vos critiques parfois cachées, parfois assumées. Merci à celles qui ont pris le temps de m'aider à avancer dans ma propre histoire, qui ont su se faire patientes, ouvertes au débât. Merci à celles qui ont lu, sans se manifester. J'ai aussi écrit pour vous. Merci à celles qui ont commenté avec passion, s'arrachant les cheveux. Vous êtes ma motivation première. **

**Merci enfin pour votre tolérance, votre incroyable élan de soutien et tous vos messages, entre autre suite au décès de mon grand-père. Quand j'ai lu tous vos messages, j'ai su que tout irait bien. Pour ça, merci. **

**Je m'excuse pour la dernière fois ici du délai entre deux chapitres. Mes raisons sont certainement pas "valables" pour certaines d'entre vous, mais sachez juste que je me suis enfin décidée de commencer à vivre, tout simplement :)**

**Je remercie Garance, pour sa correction.**

**Je vous embrasse, prenez soin de vous.**

**Et soyez heureux(-ses).**

**..::..**

**~ EPILOGUE : Vu de l'extérieur ~ **

**Bella.**

- Evan... EVAN !

Mon fils retira immédiatement son doigt du glaçage du gâteau devant nous. _Bon sang ! Pourquoi mon fils a l'appétit de son père ?_

- Mais Maman ! Papa y a manyé le gâteau !

- Tout ce que fait ton père n'est pas un exemple ! Grondai-je, sachant que c'était en vain.

Face à nous, Emmett s'était mis à rire, tentant très mal de dissimuler son amusement ce qu'Evan avait bien sûr remarqué. _Et ce qui lui avait donné des ailes._

_Pas un pour rattraper l'autre !_

J'attrapai ma serviette en papier et lui essuyai le bout du doigt marqué de chocolat. Il avait cru bon de goûter le gâteau avant que tout le monde ne soit à table. Parce qu'évidemment, Emmett l'avait fait avant, fort peu discrètement. Comment vais-je éduquer cet enfant si le père est à moitié aussi mal élevé ?

_Je vais avoir des cheveux blancs avant trente ans, c'est une certitude !_

Rosalie fit sa réapparition, le sourire aux lèvres. Son ventre était désormais clairement bien apparent, et elle ne faisait rien pour le dissimuler, l'affichant par des tee-shirts moulants. Elle rayonnait comme jamais je ne l'avais vu encore, et semblait mille fois plus belle qu'à l'accoutumée. Alors que moi, quand j'étais enceinte, je ressemblai à une pomme de terre en crise de cellulite !

Rose était devenue ce parfait mannequin magnifique de couverture de magasine, pas épuisée par sa grossesse pour deux sous, épanouie, sublime. Merde. Cette fille n'est définitivement pas de mon monde fait de vergetures, d'hormones déboussolées et de crises de larmes à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. _Il n'y a pas de justice !_

Edward fit également son retour, raccrochant sa conversation téléphonique. Il était en pleine formation et nous lui avions rendu une petite visite pour ce week-end. Emmett et Rosalie nous avaient invité à dîner, Evan pouvant ainsi profiter de son papa un peu plus longtemps.

- Maman ! Maman !

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que on peut manyé le gâteau maintenant ?

Mes yeux se levèrent automatiquement au ciel. _Seigneur, une solution !_

- Non, tu patientes s'il te plaît !

Edward se rassit à ma gauche, souriant, serein, sa chemise blanche sortie de son jeans noir le rendant encore plus séduisant que d'habitude. _Lui aussi devrait être interdit. Il est en pleine forme, il est beau. Il est fatigué, il est beau. Il est heureux, il est beau. Il est en colère, il est beau._

_In-ter-dit !_

Il passa sa main sur mes épaules en souriant.

- C'était Papa...

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Bien, il voulait des nouvelles à propos de l'audition d'hier...

Edward avait passé une première accréditation pour devenir professeur, et nous attendions les résultats dans le courant de la semaine. Selon lui, tout s'était très bien déroulé et les paroles du jury avaient été plus qu'encourageantes mais il y avait toujours, et c'était bien naturel, la pression de l'examen. La peur d'échouer. Cette peur qui le caractérise tant.

Je tapotai sa cuisse.

- Je sais que ça sera positif...

Il me sourit, et passa ses doigts contre ma nuque.

- J'espère, sinon tu vas souffrir !

Emmett éclata de rire et Evan se tourna vers nous.

- Pourquoi tu vas souffrir ?

- Non, c'est une bêtise d'adultes, Evan !

- Oh... Est-ce que parrain y va y aller au coin alors ?

Edward se mit à rire.

- J'adore ce gosse...

Evan, fier de sa répartie, se tourna vers Rosalie.

- Tatie ?

- Oui mon chou ?

- Y peut manyé le gâteau s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr mon grand ! Tiens... Attends, enlève ta main, je ne veux pas te couper le doigt !

Evan attendit sagement sa part, assis à ma droite, et quand Rose l'eut servi, je lui découpai son dessert avec la cuillère. Il dévora le biscuit, sagement.

- Au fait alors, pourquoi est-on réuni ce soir ?

Rosalie servit nos parts et s'assit à côté d'Emmett.

- On leur dit ?

- Allez...

- Evan ?

- Ouich ?

Il daigna reporter son attention sur nous.

- Tu te souviens la semaine dernière tu m'as demandé si tu allais avoir un petit frère ?

Mon fils opina.

- Et bien il faudra que tu apprennes à ton petit frère à jouer aux voitures... C'est un garçon que tatie et Papa vont avoir !

Un garçon ? Mais c'est génial !

- Mais c'est super ! Félicitations Rose !

Je me levai pour l'enlacer.

- Un garçon ! Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer !

- Merci Bella...

Alors certes, vu de l'extérieur notre relation pouvait paraître bizarre. Mais de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, et j'avais grandi. Mûri. Et elle s'occupait d'Evan comme s'il était son fils. Alors oui, c'est bizarre. Vu de l'extérieur, ça pourrait même être illogique.

Mais on a décidé de s'entendre, de se tolérer et d'apprendre à être amies pour mon fils, et son fils maintenant.

- Bravo frangin !

Ce ne fut pas le temps qui s'écoulait, ou la lassitude qui rompit mon étreinte avec Rosalie. Non. Ce qui nous étonna, en bien, fut qu'Edward était aussi en train d'étreindre son propre frère. Mon cœur éclata en mille morceaux, comme s'il savait à quel point ce moment était le premier depuis longtemps, et serait sans doute porteur de bien plus de choses que l'accolade échangée avec ma belle soeur.

- Un autre neveu, j'ai du bol quand même...

Le visage d'Emmett tourné vers moi fut le seul reflet de cet étrange moment. Car là, oui, vu de l'extérieur c'était encore plus étrange que Rosalie et moi. L'étonnement peint sur le visage du père de mon fils fut ma plus belle récompense.

Il tapota virilement le dos de son petit frère, et pinça ses lèvres, sans doute pour étouffer l'émotion trop grande. Bien trop vive. _Tout ira bien maintenant. Tout ira mieux. Parce que nous sommes des adultes et même si la vie nous a joué un drôle de tour, nous avons su être plus forts que le destin. Nous avons su inverser la courbe descendante._

Ils s'étreignirent plus fort, je le savais, et restèrent l'un contre l'autre plus longtemps que ce que j'aurai imaginé. Ensemble, seulement, comme deux frères doivent l'être. Et quand Edward s'éloigna de lui, il avait ce sourire soulagé et dans ses yeux, je retrouvai enfin l'Edward d'avant toute cette histoire. Mon meilleur ami.

Alors oui, rien n'a été facile mais nous y sommes arrivés. Parmi les cris, les larmes, les déceptions, les mensonges. Parce qu'on a souvent beaucoup de bonheur et souvent du malheur en retour, il faut prendre conscience que l'inverse est aussi vrai. Que lorsque l'on paie cher, très cher une erreur, il y a toujours quelque part une pénitence pour demander pardon. Pour se repentir, et tenter de devenir quelqu'un de meilleur qui n'a pas à rougir de sa situation.

Je sais que j'ai fait une bêtise. Une énorme bêtise qui a détruit un homme, et même une famille. Qui aurait pu causer des torts plus lourds. Mais je m'emploie, et je m'emploierai chaque jour à rattraper cette bourde. A gommer, encore et encore le trait de crayon à papiers sur la feuille, pour la rendre plus lisse, plus blanche. Il y aura toujours le sillon de l'esquisse, parce que notre nouvelle histoire est bâtie sur des fondements chaotiques. Mais nous avons su nous servir de cette mauvaise expérience, pour devenir des gens meilleurs.

Emmett est, et restera un superbe papa. Et quitte à choisir entre lui et un parfait inconnu de dix-sept qui aurait pu me toucher, je préfère que ce soit lui qui l'ait fait. Il a assumé, dès la minute où il a compris. Il a su me seconder, et je continue de croire que jamais je n'aurais dû faire subir ça à un chouette type comme lui. Mais c'est fait, et je suppose que je ne peux pas revenir en arrière.

Rosalie qui a été la plus incroyable des femmes. Trahie, trompée, trainée dans la boue, elle est encore là. Encore plus belle. De nous tous, c'est elle qui le méritait sans doute le plus. Pour avoir voulu couler avec son navire, pour avoir eu la force de ramasser des brindilles pour reconstruire un radeau. Cette grossesse, ce bonheur finalement, elle ne l'a jamais volé. Et elle mérite de ne pas avoir de cellulite, d'hormones en folie et de crises de larmes. Elle mérite d'avoir le plus beau bébé du monde, même s'il ne sera sans doute jamais aussi beau que mon fils.

Evan, qui a été un bébé génial, tout simplement. Qui a absorbé la détresse de sa mère, et a tout fait pour me faciliter la vie. Evan, pour être cet enfant incroyable, si facile, qui s'adapte à tout. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il a tout vu, tout su de notre histoire alors qu'il avait à peine ouvert les yeux, qu'il comprend et est si simple.

_Et en dépit de la situation, je l'aime. Plus que ma propre vie._

Et Edward. Lui. Lui qui est revenu, libre de son exil. Lui qui est revenu, en me tendant les bras. Lui pour lequel je m'emploierai chaque jour de ma vie à rendre la sienne plus belle. Lui que je veux épouser, à qui je veux donner des enfants. Les nôtres, pour de vrai cette fois. Rien qu'à nous. Fonder une famille avec lui, voilà mon but ultime. Le rendre heureux, beau. Encore plus, si possible. Faire en sorte que sa vie soit chaque jour une belle journée. Chasser les nuages, monter lui décrocher la lune. Les yeux fermés et sans échelle, si c'est ce qu'il souhaite.

**.. ::..**

26 avril 2022,

Evan mon chéri,

Tu as treize ans, et te voilà aux portes d'une adolescence dorée entourée par ta famille, tes grands-parents et tous tes frères et sœurs.

Quand je vois avec quel regard incroyable Axel t'observe du haut de ses dix ans, je me dis que ça aurait été dommage de te louper. Tu râles beaucoup quand on te dit qu'il te ressemble, mais je sais que tu l'aimes ton petit frère. Tu as tout fait pour lui apprendre à jouer aux voitures et à faire les mêmes bêtises que toi. Rosalie doit s'arracher les cheveux et parfois, nous rions en nous félicitant de ne pas vous avoir sous le même toit. Bien que vous voir réunis est du bonheur en barre. C'est à lui de jouer aux grands-frères maintenant avec Chayma, et je suis sûre que tu sauras lui donner pleins de bons conseils pour éviter d'aider sa maman aux tâches ménagères et autres choses joyeuses que tu sais parfaitement éloigner d'un revers de main.

Tu as été parfait quand Lauryn est arrivée dans nos vies il y a cinq ans maintenant. Ni Edward ni moi n'avions prévu qu'elle soit là si vite, mais c'est juste arrivé et nous considérons qu'elle est un cadeau du ciel. Je n'ai pas regretté un instant cet « accident », parce que quand je vois la façon dont elle nous rend heureux, dont elle te rend heureux, je me sens fière.

Tu es proche de Chayma et Axel, mais Lauryn semble avoir tes faveurs. Tu as raison, elle est belle comme un cœur. Comme toi, en fait.

Je sais que tous ces enfants autour de toi te donnent parfois des migraines, mais promis, a priori, Stan est notre petit dernier. Je sais que tu te glisses dans sa chambre quand il pleure, et il semble si minuscule dans tes bras... Si fragile, et toi si fort. Tu es presque un homme maintenant. Presque. N'exagérons rien, nous avons le temps, pas vrai ?

Voici la dernière lettre de ce lourd dossier. Si tu as tenu jusqu'au bout pour lire cette histoire de fous, c'est que tu dois vraiment énormément nous aimer. Je ne suis pas certaine à vrai dire d'accepter de te laisser ce carton entre tes mains, parce que j'aurais certainement trop peur de ta réaction à ce sujet.

C'était la vérité. A travers cette cinquantaine de très longs chapitres, tu as sûrement dû t'arracher les cheveux. Mais c'était là la vérité toute nue. Simplement. Maladroite, parfois longue. Je suppose que j'ai voulu te faire comprendre tout ce qui s'était passé pour moi, mais surtout te faire entendre que je t'ai toujours aimé, même si ça n'était peut-être pas une évidence.

Je ne regrette en rien tout ce qui a pu se passer, et je crois que si c'était à refaire, je le referai sans doute. J'ai fait souffrir ton oncle, énormément et c'est ce pourquoi je me déteste le plus et ce pourquoi je me détesterai toujours ainsi. Mais je m'emploie, depuis notre nouveau départ, à faire en sorte que sa vie soit réussie. Je crois que ce n'est pas trop mal pour l'instant.

Voilà, si tu en es là c'est qu'un jour j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains pour te raconter tout ça. Si tu as tout lu, et que tu ne m'en veux pas, c'est que tu es le meilleur des garçons. Je me considère si chanceuse d'avoir eu une deuxième chance, que j'essaie de faire en sorte que tout le monde autour de nous doit avoir la sienne.

J'essaie d'être une bonne personne, une maman dont tu puisses être fier. Alors oui, parfois rien n'a été facile et rien ne le sera vraiment. Nous nous disputerons, sûrement violemment et je ne comprendrai pas ce que tu essaies de me dire ou tu n'entendras pas mes arguments de maman. Mais rien n'égalera jamais l'amour que je te porte.

Si je devais t'enseigner une chose suite à toute cette affaire rocambolesque, c'est de toujours garder le contrôle sur ta vie. Même alcoolisé, fais en sorte d'être comme tous ces gens qui « savent » ce qu'ils font. Qui arrivent à dire « stop » (enfin c'est ce qu'ils disent, n'est-ce pas?). Sois fort et digne comme eux, et tu auras réussi. Ne crois pas que je te regrette, si c'était à refaire, je le referai sans doute parce que tu as été le plus beau don que j'ai jamais eu. Alors, garde le contrôle. Sans oublier de vivre, quand même.

Après tout, tu ne croiras certainement pas un traître mot de ce que tu viens de lire, tu te diras sans doute « tout ça pour ça » ou « moi j'aurais fait autrement », mais c'était là la simple vérité. Un pan de ma vie, le début de la tienne.

Ta Maman, qui t'aime.


End file.
